All we want is
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Cuando el hombre de tus sueños te confiesa que tiene un six pack, y no de los que se toma, ¿qué haces? ¡Huir lo más rápido posible! ¿O tal vez no? Bella tiene una decisión que tomar, ¿estará lista para tener una familia?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bella sonrió contra los labios de Edward, era raro que él terminara el beso, por lo regular era entusiasta cuando la besaba, no es que se quejara, pero después de acostumbrarla a ser ella quien parara las cosas, le parecía raro que él lo hiciera por voluntad propia.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó jugando con los rizos de su nuca—. Creí que pensabas llevarme a la cama, no parar de besarme.

—Bueno… tengo que hablar contigo, primero.

—¿Hablar?, la última vez que escuché esas palabras fue de mi ex y terminó conmigo.

—No voy a terminar contigo, nena —aseguró descansando sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda—, quiero que formalicemos, hemos estado juntos por casi seis meses y creo que eres la indicada para mí.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó sin poder esconder la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que eres la mujer indicada para mí, eres tan hermosa, carismática y única, estoy tan enamorado de ti que no puedo imaginar pasar un día más alejado de tu lado.

Bella sonrió encantada por las palabras de Edward, nunca se había sentido de la manera que él la hacía sentir, en sus anteriores noviazgos nunca se imaginó hablar de formalizarlo, pero con Edward era distinto, él era tan centrado, atento, recordaba las fechas importantes y sobre todo era tan masculino, le encantaba, lo amaba, estaba loquita por él.

—¿Me quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decirme, amor?

Edward se rio besando su mejilla suavemente, Bella giró su rostro para capturar sus labios, no había necesidad de que él expresara en palabras sus deseos de que se mudara con él —sabía que había estado revisando camiones de mudanza y le había preguntado cuándo terminaba su contrato del departamento unas noches atrás—, eran adultos, sabían lo que querían y Bella estaba completamente segura de que quería estar con Edward.

Vivir juntos era el próximo paso en su relación.

¿Alguna vez dejaría de amarlo?

La respuesta era clara, jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

Comenzó a tirar de él para que la llevara a la habitación, pero Edward de nuevo la detuvo, esta vez separándola de su cuerpo sin importar su dura erección con la que Bella se había estado restregando.

—Espera, amor, tengo que decírtelo antes.

—Está bien, lo haremos a tu modo —suspiró—. ¿Qué quieres decirme, amorcito?

Edward parecía nervioso, casi como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, su rostro pálido y sus labios resecos la llenaron de temor.

¿Estaría sufriendo un paro cardíaco? Solo tenía cuarenta años, once más que ella, era un hombre sano que comía saludable e iba al gimnasio, y hasta donde sabía no tenía ninguna insuficiencia cardíaca o algo parecido.

Tal vez solo estaba nervioso, después de todo, que le pidiera mudarse con él cuando normalmente pasaban las noches en el departamento de ella, era para estar nervioso, tal vez tenía un departamento varonil el cual sin duda necesitaría un toque femenino.

Bella estaba preparada para ello, desde la primera cita con Edward supo que era un hombre al que le gustaba tomar cerveza y gritarle al televisor viendo a una bola de hombres sudorosos jugando algún estúpido juego que ella no entendía ni se molestaba por entender, pero le atraía lo suficiente como para tolerarlo, ahora lo amaba y podía con un departamento varonil lleno de cerveza y comida chatarra.

—Quiero que te mudes conmigo y mis hijas.

La sonrisa de Bella se congeló, posiblemente había escuchado mal, lo más seguro era que los vecinos de al lado, los cuales tenían dos hijas, hablaron lo suficientemente alto como para amortiguar las palabras de Edward.

Eso debía ser, pero y si...

—Nene… creo que no te escuché bien. —Se alejó sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba—. Creo que te escuché decir que quieres que me mude contigo, lo cual quiero hacer, pero creo que escuché algo de... ¿hijas?

—Bells…

—Sé que escuché mal, porque tenemos casi seis meses juntos y nunca, _jamás_, me mencionaste nada de hijas.

—Nena…

—Dime que escuché mal, Edward, realmente estoy a punto de entrar en una crisis.

—No es para tanto, Bella, tengo hijas y siento no haberte dicho antes, pero justamente no quería esta reacción tuya, me conoces, amor, sabes que te amo y no te lastimaría.

—Pues evidentemente lo has hecho —declaró Bella intentando controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, saber que su guapo novio, el cual había presumido a sus amigas, tenía hijas cambiaba todo lo que creía de él—. Ponte en mi lugar, Edward, creí que te conocía y ahora me sueltas que tienes hijas. ¿Cuántas hijas? ¿Dos, tres?

—Seis.

—¡Vete de mi casa!

—Nena…

—No, Edward —lo detuvo cuando dio un paso hacia ella—, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar, es malo que me lo hayas ocultado, lo es mucho más que sean seis niñas, me ocultaste gran parte de tu vida. ¿Qué más hay? ¿Aún estás casado?

—No, no estoy con ninguna de sus madres.

—¿Sus? ¿Quieres decir que no solo has tenido una mujer antes sino que has tenido varias con las que tuviste hijas?

—Hablas como si tú no hubieras tenido parejas antes de mí.

—Con ninguno tuve hijos —recalcó—, y si los hubiera tenido, sería lo primero que te hubiera dicho, además no es como si pudieras esconderlas en el armario, ¡son seis niñas!, no es poca cosa.

—Sé que es difícil de asimilar.

—Es más que simplemente asimilar, cuando me pediste vernos hoy pensé que me pedirías mudarme contigo, somos adultos, podemos formalizar cuando nosotros queramos, pensé que lo más preocupante sería conocer a tus padres, hermano y hermana, no que querías presentarme a unas niñas de las cuales no tenía ningún conocimiento.

—Lo siento…

—¡Debes sentirlo! Vete, Edward, necesito pensar sobre lo nuestro.

—Me amas, Bella, me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti —declaró tomándola de los brazos sin dejarla moverse, ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria—, no me pidas que te dé tiempo para pensar sobre nosotros, sé que te tendría que haber contado sobre mis niñas, pero tenía miedo, miedo de perderte cuando apenas te estaba conociendo.

—No puedo escucharte ahora, Edward —se zafó de su agarre, sabía que por la mañana tendría feos cardenales—, realmente no puedo, lo único que está en mi mente es que tienes seis hijas y nunca me lo dijiste, me duele que me lo ocultaras y que me dejaras ilusionarme con lo nuestro cuando ahora ni siquiera sé si quiero continuar, no estoy lista para un compromiso tan grande… Por favor, Edward, vete, necesito tiempo…

Se dejó caer en el sofá, sintiendo cómo su perfecta relación se destruía frente a sus ojos.

—Nena…

—Por favor, Edward… por favor, déjame sola, por favor.

Escuchó el suspiro de Edward seguido de los pasos alejándose de ella, la puerta cerrándose con más fuerza de la necesaria y el grito de frustración en el pasillo.

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Seis hijas, su perfecto novio al que amaba con locura tenía seis hijas.

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para esa noticia.

—No puede ser, es un maldito imbécil.

Bella asintió a las palabras de su mejor amiga y socia, Angela, se conocían desde que eran unas crías que corrían en ropa interior a lo largo del patio trasero mojándose con los aspersores del jardín.

Angela la había acompañado secretamente en la primera cita con Edward, sentándose varias mesas alejadas pero lo suficientemente cerca para intervenir si Edward resultaba ser desagradable, ese no fue el caso y ambas al final de la noche terminaron chillando de emoción por lo encantador que era Edward, por eso mismo la había llamado después de terminar de llorar. Ahora ambas estaban recostadas en el sofá del departamento de Angela, terminándose el helado y llorando sus penas por lo estúpidamente enamorada que estaba del tipo que tenía seis hijas y no le había contado nada acerca de ellas en los cinco meses y veinticinco días que tenían de relación.

Estaban a punto de mudarse juntos y él apenas le decía sobre seis partes importantes de su vida que no podía desaparecer como si nada.

—Me siento peor que cuando James me terminó porque creí estar embarazada.

—Edward es un idiota, pero al menos te lo dijo antes y no cuando estabas entrando a la casa con tus cosas y encontrándote con seis compañeras de casa. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—No tengo idea, le pedí que se fuera, no quería escucharlo, no podía hacerlo.

Bella lloró sin poder evitarlo, lo extrañaba tanto, pero no podía evitar estar enojada con él. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, muchos hombres tenían hijos a los cuarenta, incluso Angela había salido con hombres con hijos, pero seis hijas era más de lo que podía soportar.

Había omitido deliberadamente una gran parte de su vida y temía que no fuera lo único que le ocultó.

_¿Y si realmente no la amaba?_

_¿Y si solo quería una madre que se hiciera cargo de sus hijas?_

_¿Y si era de esos tipos raros que buscaban chicas para embarazarlas?_

_¿Y si tenía más chicas en ese momento?_

Los brazos y el sollozo de Angela junto a ella le dijeron que había hablado sin pensar y ahora tenía a su amiga consolándola de sus grandes temores.

—Todo estará mejor, Bells, él es un estúpido que se está perdiendo el maravilloso placer que es tenerte a su lado, él y su estúpida omisión son los únicos culpables, nunca encontrará a una mujer que se iguale a ti, sus hijas hubieran tenido suerte de tenerte.

Bella lloró por la siguiente hora hasta que la pequeña niña de Angela apareció en la sala con su mantita en la mano y pidió ser arrullada por la tía Bella.

Bella se quedó dormida en el sofá con Sophie entre sus brazos, pensando en que no era una mujer que podría hacerse cargo de seis niñas.

…

Bella sentía su cabeza doler, habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que vio a Edward, había pasado las noches anteriores con Angela y Sophie, comiendo helado y bebiendo alcohol al por mayor, la tienda estuvo cerrada los días pasados, pero era un nuevo día y, aunque aún quería golpear a Edward por destruir su cuento de hadas, debía seguir con su vida y su tienda de maquillaje era lo más importante para ella en ese momento y donde debía concentrar todas sus emociones.

La mañana había pasado normal, con las clientas habituales, las chicas de la academia de ballet pasaron a comprar brillo labial y unos cuantos labiales de colores llamativos.

Angela entró a la tienda después de llevar a Sophie a su clase de gimnasia, la cual tenía lunes, miércoles y viernes, los mismos días en donde Bella se quedaba a cerrar y Edward pasaba por ella para llevarla a cenar o pasar el rato en su departamento, ahora tendría que ser ella quien condujera de regreso a su departamento y cenara sola sin ninguna compañía.

_Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio tanto porque me hiciste amarte, pedazo de idiota, cucaracha con patas, energúmeno, pedazo de idiota, bueno para nada, rena..._

—¡Bella! —El grito de Angela la sacó de su palabrería interna, o al menos pensaba que era interna hasta que notó que las mujeres a las que atendía Angela estaban ruborizadas.

—Lo siento.

—No importa —le aseguró la rubia—, entiendo perfectamente, mi exmarido es un idiota y me encontrarás más veces de las necesarias insultándolo entre susurros.

—Es mi papá, mamá.

—Sí, cariño, pero eso no evita que sea un idiota en ocasiones.

Bella sonrió ante el apoyo de la mujer.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarlas?

—Necesito un labial personalizado, mi hija tendrá su primer baile en unos días y necesita lucir estupenda.

—Entiendo por completo, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Doce, por eso quiero uno personalizado, que sea lo suficientemente suave para una niña pero que tenga un color llamativo.

Bella asintió viendo a la niña junto a ella, que miraba los pigmentos de colores oscuros.

—Puedo hacerlo, ¿qué color te agrada...?

—Marie.

—¿Qué color te agrada, Marie?

—El morado, pero mamá dice que es muy oscuro para mí.

—Lo es —intervino la mujer de inmediato.

—Estoy segura de que encontraremos el color que les guste a ambas.

Bella pasó la siguiente hora llegando al color adecuado que gustara tanto a Marie como a su madre, estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de compras que sabía que con paciencia llegarían a un acuerdo, así como que terminarían comprando más de uno e incluso llevándose uno de los prefabricados.

—Pueden pasar en tres días por ellos, mi compañera les hará el recibo.

—Muchas gracias.

Madre e hija se marcharon felices por sus compras.

**...**

Fue una tarde tranquila, Angela se marchó a la hora de siempre dejándola sola. A pesar de que su amiga le dijo que por única ocasión podían cerrar temprano, Bella se negó y se quedó a seguir con su trabajo.

Estaba tan concentrada en la tabla de matices que se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpe de la puerta de un auto, rápidamente levantó la vista para ver quién había estacionado.

Lo vio del otro lado de la calle, se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a cerrarla, Edward la abrió y entró a la tienda.

—Bella...

—Vete de aquí, Edward, te dije que no quiero verte.

—No me lo dijiste, además has ignorado mis llamadas y mensajes.

—Debiste entender las indirectas, no quiero verte.

—Bella, han pasado tres días, al menos déjame hablar contigo.

—No quiero.

—Estás siendo infantil.

—No es así, estoy molesta y no quiero hablar contigo, así que vete.

—No me voy hasta que me dejes hablar.

—Tienes que regresar a casa con tus _hijas_, Edward.

—Ellas están con la niñera como cada miércoles.

—Lo cual confirma que eres un idiota y no quiero verte.

—Isabella...

—No, ni creas que con ese tono sensual que hace que se me mojen las bragas caeré por ti, no importa que estés usando justamente la camisa con la que me amarraste las manos la primera vez y lleves esa corbata con la que me vendaste los ojos y me hiciste que…

Bella chilló al notar que Edward ni siquiera había movido un dedo para tocarla y ella ya estaba fantaseando con que la subiría al mostrador y…

»¡Vete, vete, vete, vete! —Se tapó la cara y se giró para no verlo.

—Está bien, por esta noche me iré, pero mañana vendré y no me iré tan fácilmente —susurró a escasos centímetros de ella—. Por cierto, estoy usando el mismo bóxer que usaste la mañana siguiente de nuestra primera vez.

—Te odio.

—Odias que no te tome en este momento.

Bella chilló exasperada y huyó detrás del mostrador, dejando que Edward se marchara.

Después, sola en la privacidad de su tienda, lloró sin que nadie la escuchara.

La vida era tan condenadamente injusta.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Otra nueva historia, espero me acompañen en esta aventura.**

**Seis hijas, un paquete grande, ¿Bella le dará una oportunidad? ¿Edward se rendirá?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor e infinitas gracias por acompañarme en una nueva aventura.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios opiniones críticas teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**No olviden unirse al grupo de facebook _"The follies and evils by Teffi", _en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes y muchas cosas divertidas de mis historias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 2**

Bella observó su tienda a reventar, las niñas del estudio de ballet miraban los aparadores de los brillos mientras sus madres revisaban los labiales y las paletas de sombras orgánicas en las que Angela había estado trabajando, sabía que uno de los tantos recitales que hacían cada año se acercaba a pasos agigantados, así que entendía que las madres estuvieran en busca de nuevos colores para usarlos en sus hijas y que estas resaltaran y brillaran en el escenario.

Si ella tuviera una hija, ¿le pondría maquillaje?

Quería pensar que no, pero Angela pensaba lo mismo antes de tener a Sophie y ahora la niña podía reconocer casi todo en su cosmetiquera, sus usos y el modo de aplicación.

Bella odiaba decirlo, pero incluso la nena de cuatro años se aplicaba mejor el labial que Angela y ella.

—¿Puedo tener uno de esos? —preguntó una dulce y pequeña niñita que estaba de puntillas intentando alcanzar el mostrador, tenía mechones de cabello sueltos de su floja coleta y las mejillas de un fuerte rosa—. Papi dijo que podía tener todo lo que yo quisiera, porque hice un buen trabajo hoy en clase.

—Tu papi es muy considerado, dulzura —respondió Bella alcanzando los bálsamos con olor a frutas que tanto gustaban a las pequeñas, en lo personal no le agradaban pero Angela dijo que a las niñas pequeñas les gustaba el olor y no se había equivocado.

No había niña que no se llevara uno a casa después de alguna compra, los bálsamos frutales pagaban fácilmente la renta del local.

—Hago lo que puedo —respondió el hombre alzando a la niña para que pudiera ver los pequeños bálsamos de colores—. Soy Jacob, nuevo en todo esto de las cosas de ballet, normalmente mi exesposa es la que se encarga, pero ha dicho que debo involucrarme más y establecer límites con la niña.

—¿Estás teniendo éxito?

—No creo, ella sigue controlándome a su antojo, pero al menos paso tiempo con mi hija, creo que es lo más importante.

—Quiero estos cinco, papi —interrumpió la pequeña tomando los cinco de sabor fresa—. ¿Puedo tener también mis esmaltes de uñas?

—No creo que a tu madre le agrade.

—Yo creo que sí.

Bella se rio al ver como la niñita sacaba su labio inferior y mostraba sus ojitos de cordero, su padre simplemente suspiró y aceptó, le recordaba tanto a ella misma cuando chantajeaba a su papi para que le comprara un esmalte más, sin importar que ya llevara tres.

—Tienen que ser suaves —declaró derrotado.

—No, quiero uno rosa fosforescente o tal vez verde o amarillo que brille en la oscuridad, esos me gustan.

Ambos se rieron ante la evidente emoción de la pequeña.

—Tal vez puede ser uno intermedio —habló Bella—, eres muy bonita, no necesitas colores tan fuertes, además, están de moda los colores suaves.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí, soy una experta en eso, quizás el lila o uno rosa, el rosa nunca falla, es de mis colores favoritos.

—Entonces quiero uno rosa pastel —señaló el estante detrás de Bella.

—Mejor uno rosa palo, te queda mejor.

—Está bien.

Bella tomó el esmalte que estaba justo al lado del que la niña apuntaba, Jacob se veía terriblemente confundido.

—Aprenderás con el tiempo, solo es cuestión de práctica. —Le guiñó un ojo y le entregó el esmalte a la emocionada niña.

—Eso espero, amo a mi hija pero normalmente no sé qué hacer cuando se trata de sus clases de ballet, sé que tiene este recital en tres semanas, todas saben qué comprar y yo... yo estoy rogando que su madre decida que ella se hará cargo o yo estaré frito.

—Es más sencillo de lo que crees, solo es cuestión de práctica —aseguró, mirando de reojo como la niña examinaba los delineadores sobre el mostrador—. Normalmente les dicen cómo deben ir arregladas, siempre hay un tema que presentarán, no es complicado.

—Claro, claro, pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo, apenas si pude peinarla hoy y terminó con todo el cabello saliéndose por todos lados, ella corrió hacia mí...

—¿Puedo tener ese? —preguntó la niña apuntando al delineador azul.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué se usa eso, Maya, o si es apto para ti.

—Mami los tiene.

Bella se rio sin poder evitarlo, su lado empresarial le decía que dejara que la niña pidiera todo lo que deseaba, pero sabía que la nena podría coger alguna infección si no se lo limpiaba correctamente o lastimarse el ojo, y prefería seguir manteniendo su reputación intacta.

—Creo que es mejor que eso lo compres cuando regreses con tu mami —intervino guiñándole un ojo—, además, tu papi trae esa paleta de sombras de colores y eso es suficiente para ti.

—Puede pero...

—Créeme, te verás más bonita con eso en tu presentación.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto, bonita.

La niña parecía complacida ante la perspectiva.

—¿Y cómo haré eso? —preguntó Jacob acomodándose a la niña en sus brazos.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo, si gustas, puedes agendar una cita con nosotras, nos haremos cargo de la niña y la tendremos lista a la hora que pidas, muchas mamás lo hacen.

—Eso sería estupendo, ¿lo haría contigo?

Edward apareció junto a ella, tomándola de la cintura y besándola deliberadamente.

_¿Cuándo había llegado?_

No tenía ni idea

_¿Estaba celoso?_

Claro que sí.

_¿Le molestaba?_

Quería decir que sí, pero ya que solo ella podía escucharlo dentro de su cabeza, admitiría que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, sentir su fuerte brazo sosteniendo su cintura y elevándola un poco del suelo la estaba calentando.

Él era tan alto, sus musculosos brazos la hacían sentir pequeña y femenina, él tenía que inclinarse para besarla, incluso cuando usaba sus zapatos más altos era demasiado baja de estatura.

Las risitas nerviosas y carraspeos incómodos la hicieron terminar el beso —no tenía por qué dejar que la besara de esa forma, estaba enojada con él, y Edward debía entenderlo, pero era muy difícil recordarlo cuando sus manos le sostenían la cintura—, recordando que estaba en su tienda, rodeada de madres, adolescente y niñitas, pero bien podía dejar a Angela, que estaba en alguna parte, encargada de todo mientras ella se llevaba a Edward a la oficina y dejaba que le levantara el vestido y...

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó alejando a Edward y girándose de vuelta a Jacob, quien había desaparecido, si perdía esa venta realmente estaría furiosa con Edward—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia Edward, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Estaba coqueteando contigo y tú lo seguías.

—No es así, solo estaba realizando una venta, la cual, por tu bien, espero no perder, además, no me has dicho qué estás haciendo aquí.

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia a su trabajo? —preguntó haciendo el ademán de tomarla de nuevo de la cintura, Bella dio un paso atrás para mantenerlo alejado.

—Claro que puedes, pero normalmente no lo haces a estas horas, y después de la última vez que nos vimos, no pensé verte hoy.

—Es viernes.

—Estoy consciente de eso.

—Hoy cenamos juntos.

—Lo hacíamos, antes de descubrir que me mentiste.

—Lo hice por una buena causa.

—No me imagino cuál podría ser.

—Te lo diré si vas a cenar hoy con nosotros.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, sé que estás molesta, pero no puedo dejar que te alejes de mí, eres mi otra mitad, hermosa.

—Ed, yo no creo que…

—Solo danos una oportunidad, iremos por pizza, a esa pizzería vegana que extrañamente te gusta, incluso pediré una ensalada para compartir contigo.

—¿En serio, Edward?

—Te lo explicaré todo, Bella, solo necesito una oportunidad.

—Te la daré, pero cuando esté lista, en este momento no me siento de esa manera, no me siento capaz de conocer a las niñas.

—Te encantarán, te lo aseguro, están emocionadas por conocerte.

—Ese es otro punto importante, necesito asimilar que ellas están en tu vida, ver las diferentes perspectivas, solo te pido un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

—Lo entiendo, pero no puedo permitir que me dejes, mis hijas entrenan cerca de aquí, no quiero presionarte, pero si decides cambiar de idea… siempre estás invitada a cenar con nosotros, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—Señorita Bella, podría ayudarme —interrumpió la dulce voz de una de sus clientas regulares.

—Claro, cariño, ¿qué necesitas?

—Bella...

—Estoy trabajando, Edward, después hablamos, hoy no, aún necesito tiempo, mejor ve por tus hijas y llévalas a un lugar que les guste a ustedes —declaró saliendo de detrás del mostrador, dejándolo ahí—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, primor? ¿Dónde está tu mami?

Bella se ocupó en atender a sus clientas y dejó a Edward detrás del mostrador, cuando fue obvio que ella no iba a volver en mucho tiempo, Edward salió de la tienda y fue en busca de sus hijas, Bella rogaba para que no las llevara ahí después, no estaba lista para conocerlas.

Ni siquiera estaba lista para admitirle a Edward que su relación estaba terminada.

Era una gallina.

Edward no regresó y Bella lo agradeció enormemente.

Jacob aprovechó de agendar la cita para su hija, dos horas antes de su recital dentro de tres semanas, también lo hicieron otras cinco madres.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella bajó del auto, su papi la esperaba en el porche, con su típica ropa de descanso, le había asegurado que no tendría turno ese fin de semana y podrían pasarlo juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

—Siempre es un gusto tenerte, galletita, pero esperaba verte con ese Edwino o como se llame, ya que al parecer pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con él, lo mínimo que ese Edwino puede hacer es acompañarte, sabes lo mucho que detesto que conduzcas por la carretera y más ahora que ha estado lloviendo tanto.

Bella se rio y sacó la maleta del asiento trasero del auto, Charlie llegó justo para tomarla y dejar que ella llevara su bolso de mano, su papi siempre fue demasiado sobreprotector con ella, no le molestaba ni un poco, pero temía su reacción cuando le dijera que tal vez su relación estaba terminada a pesar de que le juró que Edward era el indicado.

»¿Tengo que ir puliendo mis armas? ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota, galletita?

—¿Cómo sabes que algo va mal?

—Te conozco mejor que nadie, galletita. Ahora dime, ¿quieres ir a The Lodge o prefieres que prepare esa ensalada orgánica que tanto nos gusta a ambos?, aunque tengo pescado de la última vez que fui a pescar, puedo prepararlo con patatas y hacer el aderezo que tanto te gusta, podemos comerlo en la terraza.

Bella sonrió dejando su bolso de mano en el sofá, su papi tenía un método infalible para saber su estado de ánimo, cuando algo estaba demasiado bien, comían la ensalada orgánica que a ambos les gustaba, cuando estaba estresada la llevaba a The Lodge, pero si las cosas iban terriblemente, él siempre preparaba el pescado con patatas y aderezo.

Su respuesta era bastante obvia en ese momento.

—El pescado está bien para mí, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No, galletita, sube y toma un baño, tendré todo listo para cuando bajes.

—Está bien.

Besando la mejilla de su papi subió las escaleras con su maleta y bolsa de mano, cada parte de la casa de su padre era un recuerdo de su niñez desde que llegó a vivir con él.

Era una casa sencilla, solo dos habitaciones y un baño, su habitación daba al patio trasero y seguía tal y como la dejó cuando se marchó a la universidad, cualquier padre la habría remodelado y usado como un estudio, pero no su papi.

Incluso los padres de Angela convirtieron su habitación en un estudio de pintura, después pasó a ser la habitación de Sophie.

Pero ella siempre tendría su habitación con su cama con dosel, su edredón rosado y los cientos de pósteres pegados en las paredes.

Dejó la maleta sobre la cama y agarró lo esencial para tomar una ducha, había regresado a casa de su padre para relajarse y aclarar su mente y eso es lo que iba a hacer… o al menos esperaba hacer.

Cuando bajó, cuarenta y cinco minutos después, usaba una jardinera de mezclilla con blusa blanca y zapatillas deportivas, su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una coleta y, a petición de su papi, ninguna gota de maquillaje en su rostro.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte —declaró su papi dejando los vasos sobre la mesa en la terraza.

Bella sonrió y se sentó junto a su papi, ambos cenaron cómodamente, hablando del trabajo en casa y la remodelación que Charlie hacía en el patio trasero.

—¿Has invitado a salir a Sue de nuevo? La última vez que me contaste de ella, parecía que ambos estaban en una relación seria, pasaba mucho tiempo aquí.

—Leah se ha mudado de regreso a la reserva y no soy de su agrado.

—Patrañas.

—Bueno, galletita, no todos aceptan que sus padres sigan con su vida después de un divorcio, no se ha tomado bien el hecho de que Sue esté dándose una nueva oportunidad, tal vez no era el momento, no ha vuelto a llamarme.

—Bueno, si Sue no te ha llamado, tal vez no era la indicada —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal Shelly? La enfermera del instituto siempre estuvo detrás de ti, recuerdo cuando ibas por mí a la enfermería, ambos coqueteaban sin importar que yo estuviera presente.

—Era tu enfermera, galletita, no hacíamos nada de eso.

—No me vengas con eso, papi, Shelly quería saltarte encima, creo que si hubiera salido unos minutos lo hubiera hecho.

Bella logró esquivar la servilleta que Charlie le lanzó.

—Deja ese asunto por la paz, señorita. ¿Quieres galletas de doble chocolate?, las compré hoy en la mañana cuando me avisaste que venías en camino.

—Me encantaría, levantaré la mesa y podemos comerlas en el columpio.

Charlie asintió y entró a la cocina, dejando que Bella levantara la mesa, era algo tan común entre ellos, desde que ella tenía tres años fueron ellos dos contra el mundo, por eso regresar a casa le daba una increíble paz, ahora su mente parecía un poco más clara… o al menos quería pensar eso.

—Entonces… ¿ya me contarás que es lo que pasó en Seattle? ¿Problemas con la tienda?, sabes que puedo hacerte otro préstamo si lo necesitas.

—Todo está bien con la tienda, papi, nos está yendo muy bien, pensamos en rentar el local del lado para ampliarla.

—Eso es muy bueno, galletita. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

Subiéndose al columpio e intentando no caerse, tomó el plato de galletas y esperó a que su padre se sentara también, agarró una de las galletas y se la llevó a la boca.

»No conseguirás nada con retrasarlo, galletita, sé que las cosas no están bien, ahora dime.

—Es Edward —suspiró melancólica.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?, pensé que era el _segundo mejor hombre en el mundo._

—Yo no recuerdo haber dicho el segundo.

—Yo soy el primero, preciosa, no lo olvides, pero no te salgas de lo importante, ¿qué hizo?

—No es nada grave, papi, solo… solo no me dijo algo muy importante de su vida.

—No me digas que es casado, porque voy ahora mismo y lo hago pagar, galletita, no es posible que…

—No, papi, no lo es… creo que no lo es.

—¿Crees?

—Tal vez estuvo casado antes, la verdad no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Tiene hijas.

—¿Hijas? Bueno, cariño, no creo que eso sea tan malo, además…

—Son seis.

—¿Qué?

—Son seis niñas, papi, Edward tiene seis hijas, y solo sé que no son de la misma madre.

—¿Cuántas madres?

—No lo sé, creo que dos, las niñas no pueden ser tan grandes… creo, bueno, solo tiene cuarenta, no creo que sea posible casarse muchas veces, tal vez tres, no lo sé.

—¿Conoces a las niñas?

—No, me lo dijo hace una semana y yo… bueno, no he querido hablar con él desde entonces, ha ido a buscarme a la tienda, pero… ya sabes, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, por eso he venido, para aclarar mis ideas.

—Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Ni yo.

—Seis niñas.

—Sé que salir con un hombre mayor equivaldría a que tuviera hijos, sin embrago él nunca me dijo nada, así que asumí que no tenía ninguno, pero ahora no sé qué pensar de él.

—Seis niñas.

—Sí, papi, seis, no sé nada de ellas, en unos días se supone que cumpliríamos seis meses de relación, lo que es un poco cómico, un mes por cada niña.

—Seis niñas.

—Sí, papi, son seis.

—Seis niñas.

Bella rodó los ojos y, tomando el almohadón detrás de ella, golpeó a su papi para sacarlo del aturdimiento, este protestó y casi cayó del columpio.

—Esto es serio, papi, no creo que esté preparada para hacerme cargo de seis niñas, eso es mucho, más de lo que creo poder soportar.

—Son muchas niñas.

—Lo sé.

—Te seré sincero, no me agradó que salieras con un hombre mayor que tú, es veintiséis años menor que yo, pero confié en ti y en tu decisión, además Angela me llamó y me aseguró que era un buen hombre, sin embargo esto cambia por completo la perspectiva que tenía de él.

—Lo sé.

—Y aunque quiero decirte que lo dejes y busques a alguien más de tu edad, sin seis niñas sobre su espalda, sé que esa decisión no te hará feliz.

—Creo que no.

—Tienes que escucharlo, galletita, quisiera resolver todos tus problemas, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo —le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarla—, además, yo fui un padre soltero y sé cómo eso afecta en las citas, si a mí me rechazaron solo teniéndote a ti, no puedo imaginar lo complicado que es para él.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—No, pero prefiero convencerme de eso, que pensar que alguien jugó con mi galletita.

—Es lo que más quiero, papi. —Bella suspiró, y no pudo evitar la almohada golpeando su rostro—. ¿Eso por qué fue?

—¿Creíste que no me vengaría? —preguntó Charlie tomando el plato de galletas y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, causando que el columpio se tambaleara y Bella terminara en el suelo.

—Eres tan cruel, papi.

—No lo soy, ahora vayamos adentro, no tardará en llover y, si no recuerdo mal, hoy usas esa mascarilla de huevo, miel y yogur.

—Estás en lo correcto, ¿la usarás conmigo?

—¿Alguna vez me he negado, galletita?

Bella sonrió y siguió a su papi dentro de casa, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo, le encantaba regresar a Forks y pasar tiempo con su papi.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues Bella se negó a ir con ellos, pero lo bueno es que no huyó como tal.**

**¿Ir con Charlie le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas?**

**¿Que les pareció el apodo de Charlie para Bella?**

**¿Charlie utilizando mascarillas?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Entonces, ¿qué decidiste?

Bella dejó la caja sobre el mostrador y comenzó a sacar los botes de labiales y brillos, aún debía esterilizarlos y guardarlos adecuadamente, la higiene con la que fabricaba sus productos era de suma importancia.

—Aún nada.

—Pensé que ir con Charlie era para aclarar tu mente —le acusó Angela sacando los pigmentos de distintos colores que también habían llegado—, aunque también estabas demasiado estresada, siempre que vas a casa regresas siendo la niña de papi que siempre has sido.

—¿Me lo dices tú, señorita "_papi, necesito un nuevo auto"?_

—Eso ya no me funciona desde que está Sophie —bufó restándole importancia—, pero no te desvíes del tema, ¿estás mejor ahora?

—Creo que sí, aún necesito tiempo, es difícil digerir que son seis niñas, tal vez con una o dos, las cosas serían más sencillas o si las niñas vivieran con su madre, pero ese no es el caso. Y aunque necesito que Edward me explique, primero necesito sacar todas estas inseguridades que tengo, por lo menos Charlie me ayudó a aclarar mi mente y saber que quiero seguir con Edward.

—Así se habla, Edward es encantador, quedan muy pocos hombres así.

—Pensé que creías que era un estupido.

—Es lo bueno de las mejores amigas, te apoyan sin importar nada, así como tú me apoyarás cuidando a Sophie en dos semanas cuando vaya a casa de Eric a conocer a sus padres.

—Pensé que lo dejarías.

—Esta es su última oportunidad, por eso no llevo a Sophie, no quiero que la incomoden, si veo que los señores Yorkie son buenas personas, tal vez la próxima vez, Sophie me acompañe.

—Me parece bien.

Ambas siguieron desempacando las cajas y acomodando las cosas en los estantes, Bella fue a la parte trasera, en donde se encontraba la pequeña sala en donde esterilizaba todos los utensilios.

No era mentira lo que le dijo a su padre, ahora la demanda de sus productos había aumentado y necesitaba más espacio en la zona de esterilización, además de una máquina más grande, le maravillaba lo bien que le iba pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba no poder manejar la tienda. Antes tardaba una hora haciendo el proceso, ahora le tomaba cerca de tres horas, era demasiado trabajo, tal vez debía contratar a más personal, pero ni ella ni Angela estaban listas para no ser quienes atendieran su negocio. Era el sueño de ambas y por fin estaban cumpliéndolo.

Sacó la última tanda de frascos esterilizados de la máquina, los empaquetó en bolsas selladas al vacío y los acomodó en el estante con doble abertura que conectaba con el área de fabricación.

Una vez terminó, salió de la zona de esterilización, quitándose el traje especial, la redecilla de cabello y los guantes y echándolos al cesto de ropa que tenía que ser lavada.

Nadie imaginaba el gran trabajo que estaba detrás de la fabricación del maquillaje.

—Has tardado demasiado —protestó Angela—, necesito ir al baño desde hace media hora.

Bella solo rodó los ojos y dejó que Angela huyera al baño, la tienda estaba vacía, por lo regular lo estaba a las cinco, todos estaban ocupados a esa hora, los clientes comenzaban a llegar a las siete, por esa razón tomó un banco detrás del mostrador, escogió varios pigmentos de colores y se posicionó en la vitrina en donde fabricaba los labiales, la vitrina era transparente, lo suficiente para que las clientas pudieran ver el color pero sin que acercaran sus manos al color y lo infectaran.

No todas sabían lo cuidadosa que debía ser, el gel antibacterial no era de adorno.

Como siempre que trabajaba con los pigmentos se desconectó del mundo y se centró en combinar colores y llegar al color que deseaba, agregó olor, sabor, incluso protector solar.

Tenía una meta y la cumpliría.

—¿Y esos chicos qué hacen aquí? —La voz de Angela la desconcentró, después de pasar casi cuarenta minutos en silencio.

Bella levantó la vista para ver a los cuatro chicos —los cuales podrían considerarse más como niños por su baja altura— que habían entrado a la tienda, veían los estantes y muestras de exhibición con enormes ojos asustados, como si nunca hubieran estado frente a paletas de sombras y labiales, incluso parecían extrañados ante los esmaltes de colores.

—Tal vez vienen a comprar algo para su madre o alguna novia, no es la primera vez que tenemos chicos aquí —respondió en un susurro, no quería ahuyentar a los asustados niños.

—Iré yo, tú sigue trabajando en ese color, presiento que será nuestro siguiente labial estrella.

Bella asintió y siguió jugando con los pigmentos, al menos su trabajo la hacía olvidar de Edward, no tenía nada que ver que el color en el que trabajaba fuera exactamente el color del cabello de Edward.

Tomó el color naranja y agregó solo una… El chillido de Angela la asustó causando que apretara con fuerza el envase y un enorme chorro de color naranja se esparciera por todos lados.

—Dios santo, ¡son chicas!

Bella levantó la vista de su mezcla arruinada para ver a Angela con una mano cubriéndose la boca. Ahora que los chicos tenían las cabezas levantadas y las gorras fuera, Bella notó las delicadas facciones de cuatro niñitas, era difícil de notar ya que el cabello corto y la ropa holgada, deportiva y bastante varonil daba a entender que eran niños.

Era entendible que la mayoría de las personas las confundieran con niños, pero eso no evitaba que fuera bastante descortés.

—Claro que lo somos, y usted ha sido bastante grosera con nosotras.

—Lo siento, pero… bueno, no puedes enojarte conmigo cuando tu apariencia es de un… bueno… ya sabes de lo que hablo.

Bella se quitó los guantes y se acercó a ellas, amaba a Angela pero muchas veces no sabía cuándo callarse, la lengua de su amiga las había metido en demasiados problemas en el pasado.

—Yo seguiré desde aquí, Angie —las interrumpió llamando la atención de las cinco—, tú ve a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Angela se alejó dejando a las niñas en manos de Bella.

—Perdonen a Angie, a veces suele ser un poco lengua larga. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? ¿Cuántos años tienen?, no se ven muy grandes como para que usen maquillaje, ¿es para su madre? Con gusto las ayudaré, soy muy buena para escoger los colores adecuados, puedo incluso encontrarles algunos brillos que ustedes pueden usar. Aunque ahora díganme, ¿cómo es su madre?, tal vez eso me ayude a saber qué color le va mejor, ¿o es para alguna tía o abuela?

—No es para ninguna de ellas —respondió la mayor.

—¿Enton...? —se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, eran nuevos tiempos, no solo las chicas y niñas se interesaban por el maquillaje, Edward una vez había dejado que arreglara su rostro para cubrir las imperfecciones, pues necesitaba lucir bien—. No importa para quién sea, con gusto les ayudaré en lo que necesiten, ¿qué es lo que buscan?

—Bueno...

La campanita de la puerta sonó, causando el sobresalto de las cuatro niñas, Bella apartó la vista para ver a su nuevo cliente, reconoció a Marie, quien utilizaba su famoso "Fowm" que era del color de la espuma del mar, un color bastante llamativo que no podía usar cualquiera pero que sin duda Marie lucía a la perfección, incluso su madre, quien había estado reticente a comprarlo, terminó cediendo al verlo.

La mujer en cuestión se acercó a Angela para pedir sus labiales mientras que Marie caminó directo a ella, sonriendo enormemente para presumir sus labios impecablemente pintados, había escuchado sus consejos.

—Hola, Bella. Me encanta el color, a todas mis amigas les ha encantado —habló emocionada—, todas preguntan dónde lo he comprado, pero se lo he prestado a mi mejor amiga y, tal como dijiste, solo a mí me queda bien.

—Te lo dije, el color te va muy bien, yo nunca me equivoco.

—Mamá me ha dicho que puedo tener algunos más, ¿puedes ayudarme?, incluso papá dijo que puedo comprar otros personalizados por mi cumpleaños.

—Estaría encantada de ayudarte, Marie, pero ahora estoy atendiendo a estas señoritas, puedes ir con Angela, ella es tan buena e incluso mejor que yo.

—Oww, bueno, está bien. —Se encogió de hombros sin perder su sonrisa, hasta que notó al grupo al que atendía—. ¿Vanessa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Se conocen?

—Sí, vamos en el mismo curso.

—Bueno, si ustedes se conocen, tal vez…

La amable Marie, quien desde que la conoció había sido toda una dulzura y encanto, cambió por completo su actitud, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera, sacando el nulo pecho y echándose la larga cabellera sobre el hombro se dirigió de manera despectiva a la mayor del grupo.

—Nunca pensé que Cullencito estuviera comprando maquillaje, ¿acaso sabes usar algo más que un balón? ¿O estás tan desesperada porque Alex te invite a salir que has decidido dejar de ser tan… tú? ¿Tus hermanitos vienen a aprender también?, aunque dudo que sepas algo de esto con la tía que tienes, ¿acaso no sabe usar el cepillo?

Las tres niñas se escondieron detrás de la mayor, quien tensó la mandíbula.

—Qué te importa.

—Guau, Cullencito sabe decir algo más que _cállate, _aunque tu lenguaje sigue siendo tan reducido, lo que no me sorprende ni un poco.

—Niñas —intervino sintiendo un hormigueo subir por su cuerpo, no podía estar pasando, no había manera de que estuviera pasando, no podía ser—, no-no es correcto que se hablen de ese modo. Marie, una señorita no habla de ese modo, no nos vemos bien haciéndolo.

Marie se sonrojó y apretó los labios.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—No te preocupes, ¿puedes ir con Angela?, creo que ha ido a buscar el labial que encargó tu madre, apuesto que te ayudará a escoger ese nuevo labial que quieres, o tal vez un prefabricado, ahora tenemos más colores.

—Iré a verlos.

Bella asintió y dejó que Marie se alejara, recuperando su habitual sonrisa ella se quedó en un tenso silencio con las cuatro niñas que ahora parecían más amenazantes.

—¿Cu-Cullen?

—No pensábamos decírtelo de esta manera, Bella —habló una de las dos niñas pelinegras.

—Pero realmente queríamos conocerte —prosiguió su gemela idéntica.

—Sabemos que estás enojada con nuestro papá, pero él es un buen hombre y no queremos que estés enojada con él por nuestra culpa —dijo la niña que poseía un extraño tono de cabello, entre negro con algunos mechones más claros, aunque dicho cabello estaba enredado a pesar de lo corto que lo tenía.

Bella sintió su estómago doler, apenas estaba recuperándose del shock y ahora cuatro de las seis niñas estaban frente a ella.

No podía estar pasándole justamente eso a ella.

Tampoco podía creer que Edward fuera capaz de enviar a las niñas, eso era caer muy bajo.

—Por favor, escúchanos, solo queremos conocerte, hemos escuchado a papá decir que posiblemente termines con él y nosotras nunca pudimos conocerte —exclamó la niña más grande a la que Marie nombró Vanessa—. Por favor no termines con nuestro padre, él es bueno, nosotras también lo somos, solo tienes que conocernos y nosotras conocerte un poco más de lo que papá nos ha contado.

¿Conocerla un poco más?

Ellas querían conocerla, ellas sabían que Bella existía desde la primera cita con Edward mientras que ella sabía de su existencia desde solo unas semanas atrás, ahora, ver a cuatro de ellas cara a cara, lo hacía mucho más real.

Edward tenía seis hijas, la mayor debía tener doce años.

Edward tenía una hija casi preadolescente.

¡Edward quería que ella fuera la madre de una preadolescente!

Se sintió enferma.

Todo era demasiado para procesar.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Edward abrió la puerta de la tan conocida tienda de maquillaje, Gretchen sosteniendo su mano miraba todo alrededor sin dejar de comer su paleta de caramelo, y Halley en sus brazos chupaba su pulgar acurrucada en su hombro.

Había estado en el médico junto a las dos niñas para ponerles sus vacunas, después de recuperarse del resfriado, lo único que quería era llevar a sus dos bebés a casa para que descansaran y esperar a que su hermana buscara a las otras cuatro niñas de su clase de natación, nunca imaginó que estaría justamente recogiendo a sus hijas de la tienda de Bella.

Aún no tenía la menor idea de qué hacían ahí, Rosalie le aseguró que dejó a las niñas justo en la entrada del vestidor de niñas antes de marcharse, sabía que el gimnasio tenía buena seguridad y durante las clases de natación infantil había un guardia para evitar que los niños salieran o algún pervertido entrara, así que no tenía la menor idea de cómo sus hijas habían logrado salir e ir hasta la tienda de Bella, el gimnasio quedaba cinco cuadras más adelante.

Un largo y peligroso camino para sus cuatro hijas.

Angela estaba en la caja registradora con una clienta —fue la única que le dirigió una mirada al entrar— mientras Bella tenía la mano de una niña entre las suyas aplicándole vaya a saber Dios qué en las uñas.

Encontró a sus hijas sentadas en las sillas altas que Bella usaba para las pruebas de maquillaje —nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero él estuvo en esas sillas mientras Bella le quitaba el brillo de la cara... aún seguía sin entender qué es lo que quería hacer, pero era feliz haciendo feliz a su novia—, se acercó a ellas, tenían galletas y jugos, las cuatro se veían terriblemente culpables.

—¿Me quieren explicar qué están haciendo aquí? Su tía las dejó en su clase, ¿cómo es que lograron salir?

—Nunca nos quedamos, salimos detrás de ella —respondió Vanessa—, fingimos que solo regresamos por las toallas que se nos habían olvidado y salimos detrás de tía Rose, pero nos escondimos detrás de un auto hasta que ella se marchó, después solo caminamos hasta aquí.

—Lo sentimos, papi —habló Tamara rascándose el cuello de manera nerviosa—, nosotras solo queríamos ayudar.

Edward contó hasta diez, intentando calmarse, estaba molesto y bastante preocupado, pero sus niñas estaban bien, sanas y salvas, eso era lo importante, además no podía reprenderlas en un lugar público y enfrente de su novia, que estaba fallando miserablemente en intentar ignorarlo.

—No estoy molesto, solo sorprendido, me he preocupado apenas Angela me avisó que estaban aquí, es un camino largo y pudo ser peligroso.

—Pero estamos bien, papi, no nos pasó nada —exclamó Kailani.

—Hablaremos de eso en casa, ahora necesito ir a hablar con Bella, cuiden a sus hermanas, por favor.

Ayudó a Gretch a sentarse en la silla que sobraba y le entregó a Hailey a Vanessa, después se giró hacia el mostrador, donde Bella había desaparecido mágicamente, solo estaba Angela entregándole el recibo a la mujer, quien resultó ser la madre de la enemiga declarada de Vanessa. Dicha mujer le sonrió e inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo, él regresó el gesto y, una vez salieron de la tienda, caminó hacia Angela, quien le esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

—No lo sé, tal vez ya se fue a casa.

—Eso no es posible, Angela, y lo sabes, hoy Bella se queda a cerrar la tienda ya que tienes que ir por Sophie a clase.

—Puede que las cosas cambiaran —respondió y se encogió de hombros—. Edward, por el respeto que te tengo, te diré que mandar a las niñas en tu nombre es caer realmente bajo.

—Yo no las mandé.

—Eso no me toca escucharlo a mí —se volvió a encoger de hombros, sacando de repente una lima de uñas y comenzando a limar sus impecables uñas color blanco—, pero da gracias al cielo que Bella no entró en una crisis al ver a las niñas aquí, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho cuando no se está preparada.

—Mi plan no era este.

—No importa, es mejor que lleves a las niñas a casa, necesito cerrar la tienda temprano.

—No me voy a ir, Angie, sé que Bella sigue ahí adentro, solo hay una salida y no la ha utilizado.

—Lo intenté —exclamó, señalando al mismo tiempo con la lima de uñas hacia abajo del mostrador.

Angela le guiñó un ojo antes de que Bella la tirara del banco, Angela chilló mientras que sus hijas detrás de él rieron sin poder evitarlo.

—Menuda amiga que tengo —bufó Bella apareciendo desde abajo del mostrador, alisó su blusa y falda y lo encaró, no sin antes acomodar su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros—. Hola, Edward.

—Bells, te juro que…

—Ya lo escuché, Edward, no hay necesidad de que lo repitas.

—Entonces…

—No cambia nada, Edward, solo vete y llévate a tus hijas a casa, creo que tienen una rutina que cumplir, me gustaría saber cuál es, pero, bueno… nunca las mencionaste así que no puedo saberlo.

Sabía que era un reclamo y se sentía pésimo porque era la completa verdad, incluso podía sentir la mirada acusadora de sus hijas acuchillando su espalda.

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella, necesito explicarte.

—Otro día, hoy no estoy en condición de hablar contigo.

—Solo lo estás retrasando, la verdad será la misma te la diga hoy o mañana.

—No es sencillo, Edward, ¿crees que estoy lista para ser la madrastra de tus hijas?

—Nunca me interesó que fueras la madrastra de mis hijas, me gustaste, me encantaste y me terminé enamorando de ti por quien eres y porque quería tenerte a mi lado, no porque quería a alguien que ocupara el puesto de madrastra, una vez lo intenté y fue el peor error que pude cometer. Sé que eres la indicada, pero para estar conmigo y ser mi pareja, como la mujer que amo, no como un espacio que debe ser llenado en la vida de las niñas.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando conocías ambas partes de la historia, yo apenas me vengo enterando de la otra parte, la cual es inmensa, no me pidas que lo acepte tan fácil porque no es posible, no hay manera de afrontar esta situación de un día para otro —sentenció cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se elevaran unos cuantos centímetros, la blusa negra acentuaba perfectamente su busto, se moría de ganas por atraerla a sus brazos, pero sabía que eso no sería posible en ese momento—. Necesito pensar sobre nosotros.

—Han sido dos semanas en las que te he dejado pensar todo lo que has querido, no me has respondido las llamadas ni los mensajes.

—Puede que necesite otras dos semanas más.

—Bella...

—Tú no entiendes, Edward, no sé qué pensar con todo esto, tienes seis hijas, no sé nada de ellas ni de sus madres, y realmente he llegado a pensar que solo saliste conmigo intentando encontrar una madrastra para ellas, no importa lo que digas ahora, porque no sé si lo estás inventando solo para convencerme.

—Eso no...

—¡No lo sé!, por eso necesito pensar, necesito convencerme de que estuviste conmigo porque realmente me querías y no por otras razones.

—Todo lo nuestro fue real, y me niego a que lo dudes, me equivoqué al quedarme callado, lo sé, tendría que haberlo dicho antes, tendría que haber hecho las cosas completamente diferente, me detesto por hacerte dudar de lo mucho que te amo, pero en cierto modo no me arrepiento, si te hubiera dicho en la primera cita lo de mis niñas, nunca hubieras aceptado una segunda cita.

—Eso no lo sabes, no me diste una oportunidad.

—¿Y en este momento? Estás huyendo de mí, porque ahora sabes que soy padre.

—No me salgas con eso, Edward —reclamó poniendo las manos en su cintura, si tan solo pudiera decirle lo condenadamente guapa que se veía enojada—. Seis meses de relación y pensé que me mudaría contigo y me darías un gato como regalo de bienvenida, no que me darías a seis niñas.

—Te pedí que te mudes conmigo.

—Acompañado del hecho de tener hijas, no me molesta que seas un padre soltero, incluso ellas son lindas a su forma, me agrada que te hagas cargo de ellas, Dios sabe que conozco hombres irresponsables, que seas padre no me molesta, lo que realmente me tiene enojada y dudando de nosotros, es pensar en qué otra cosa me has ocultado solo para obtener una segunda, tercera y cuarta cita.

—¡Lo estás haciendo peor de lo que es!

—¡Por eso necesito tiempo! Quiero descartar todas estas ideas tontas y seguir creyendo que eres mi amor —protestó dando un golpecito en el suelo con su tacón y cruzándose de brazos.

—Nena...

—Por favor, Edward, solo dame tiempo, por favor.

—¿Terminar lo nuestro es una opción?

—No quiero que lo sea, pero... —negó con la cabeza, desviando su mirada— no sé qué hacer.

Edward suspiró y dio un paso atrás, sintiendo como su relación estaba terminada. Era la mujer más increíble que había conocido, completamente diferente a las chicas con las que había salido, incluso aunque llegó a querer en cierto modo a las madres de sus hijas, nunca las amó de la manera que amaba a Bella. Solo habían estado juntos por seis meses, de los cuales dos semanas ni siquiera habían hablado adecuadamente, pero aun así estaba seguro de que Bella era la indicada, la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

—Está bien, estaré esperando tu llamada, sin presiones.

Se giró hacia sus hijas quienes tenían la mirada agachada, solo Hailey le sonrió y le estiró los brazos para que la cargara.

—Despídanse de Bella y Angela, niñas.

—Adiós Bella, adiós, Angela —murmuraron las niñas a coro.

—Adiós.

Se dirigió a la puerta, dejó que las niñas salieran primero y, antes de hacerlo él, miró por última vez a Bella, sintiendo que su corazón se quedaba con ella.

Se había recompuesto de cada uno de sus noviazgos, incluso de su matrimonio, pero por primera vez sentía su corazón roto y no creía que pudiera sanar fácilmente.

—Solo queríamos que nos diera una oportunidad, papi —murmuró Mila cruzada de brazos—, no pensamos que las cosas saldrían mal, perdón por pedirte que consiguieras una novia.

—No importa, vayamos a casa, prepararé macarrones para cenar.

Las cinco asintieron mientras subían a la camioneta, Gretch subió a su sillita y dejó que Vanessa abrochara sus cinturones mientras él acomodaba a Hailey en su sillita.

—¡Sí! —chilló Kailani llevándose las manos al rostro y dando saltitos de felicidad.

Edward estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se debía, pero el característico perfume a fresas y frutos rojos que Bella usaba todos los martes llegó a sus fosas nasales, dejó los cinturones a medio abrochar y se giró para ver a Bella acercándose a ellos.

—¿Lo logramos? —preguntó Mila pegando su rostro a la ventana.

Bella se detuvo a solo un metro de distancia, prácticamente nada.

—¿Bells?

—Sigo enojada contigo y que las niñas aparecieran no ha ayudado en nada a tu causa.

Asintió negándose a interrumpirla, cruzando los dedos para que de alguna manera fuera positivo lo que fuera a decir.

»No entiendes en todo lo que he pensado en estos días, creí que eras uno de esos tipos que no querían tener hijos, tienes cuarenta y yo veintinueve, no somos unos niñitos que simplemente esperan a que "llegue el momento", pensé que como no lo mencionabas no los querías y me gustó la idea de ser solo nosotros dos, una familia de dos, solo Bella y Edward, Bellward, como Sophie nos llama, eso me agradó bastante. Realmente no me veía siendo una "mami", incluso mi papi se burló diciéndome que él tampoco me veía como una, pero cuando me dijiste lo de las niñas todo cambió, de pasar a imaginarme una vida de solo dos sin preocuparse por personitas pequeñas, disfrutando de viajes en cruceros al Caribe, pasando veladas románticas o fines de semana sin ropa... solo con pijama —sabía que eso último lo agregó por las niñas, que escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decía—, ahora era una vida en donde tendría que compartirte con seis niñas, sin contar a sus madres. Sé que suena egoísta que solo te quiera para mí, pero me hiciste creer que así iba a ser nuestra vida y amé la idea, no soy buena compartiendo. Y aunque digas que no saliste conmigo porque querías una madrastra para tus hijas, sé que lo seré, de algún modo seré una imagen "maternal" para ellas, ya que viviríamos juntos, y la idea de ser el ejemplo de alguien y no solo la tía que le da golosinas mientras la madre no ve, me aterra.

—Lo sé, vengo con un gran paquete en mi espalda.

—No te voy a mentir, si me hubieras dicho esto en la primera cita, nunca hubiera aceptado una segunda.

—Lo sé.

—Pero ahora...

—¿Ahora?

Pudo sentir como las niñas se inclinaron para escuchar lo que Bella tuviera que decir, puede que incluso él se inclinara a la espera de escuchar lo que tanto deseaba, hasta Tamara estuvo a punto de caerse de la camioneta por lo inclinada que se encontraba.

—El viernes, como siempre, necesito que me digas toda la verdad, no quiero que me ocultes nada sobre tus hijas, necesito saber todo.

—Claro, paso por ti…

—No, nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre.

—Está bien, entonces, ¿hasta el viernes?

Bella asintió dando un paso hacia atrás cuando Edward intentó tocarla.

—El viernes —le recordó—. Hasta pronto, niñas.

—Hasta pronto, Bella —respondiendo a coro.

Bella asintió y regresó por donde vino, dándole un perfecto espectáculo de su culo cubierto por la minifalda roja que acentuaba su diminuta cintura.

—¿Podemos ir a la cena? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Podrían, pero ya que se salieron de la clase de natación, están castigadas hasta nuevo aviso.

—Eso no es justo, papi.

—Si quieres hablar de justicia, puedo aumentar su castigo y quitarles el Xbox.

Las cinco abrieron los ojos asustadas y se acomodaron en sus lugares.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Las niñas aparecieron y ya las conocemos un poco!**

**¿Se las imaginaban de esta forma? Nuestra femenina y consentida Bella se enfrenta a seis niñas completamente diferentes a ella.**

**Y ustedes creyendo que Marie era una de las hijas, ¿Alguien más detesta a la mocosa?**

**Bella acepto salir con él para conocer la verdad, ¿Que le espera?**

**Tal vez en este punto les parezca parecida a _"Blended" _o _'Luna de miel en familia"_ (no se como la conozcan ustedes), pero les prometo que es bastante diferente, pero si quieren reír un rato les super recomiendo que la vean**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, agradezco cada uno de ellos.**

* * *

**No se olviden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes y actividades para conocer un poco más de nuestros protagonistas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 4**

Bella regresó a la tienda y dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo, sentía sus piernas débiles, esa confianza que había aparentado cuando le dio la espalda a Edward había desaparecido.

—Parece que acabas de correrte duro —se burló Angela—, pero te demoraste menos de dos minutos y dudo que pudieras hacerlo con las niñas ahí, a menos que seas una exhibicionista, y en ese caso tendría que denunciarte ante servicios infantiles.

—Estás siendo absurda.

—Quizás, ahora dime qué pasó.

Bella tomó una bocanada de aire intentando recobrar la compostura, se enderezó y caminó de regreso al mostrador, en donde se recargó sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y a su cuerpo comenzando a transpirar.

—Él estaba inclinado dentro de la camioneta —murmuró abanicándose el rostro con las manos—, nunca en mi vida imaginé lo condenadamente caliente que sería ver a un hombre con esos músculos abrochar los cinturones de seguridad de un asiento para bebé.

—Nunca he visto a uno hacerlo bien —respondió Angela parándose derecha—, todos son atractivos hasta que ponen un asiento, creo que Ben tardó unos cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando puso el de Sophie, y ni hablar de asegurarla.

—Pues lo hizo tan bien que necesito unas bragas nuevas.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, las niñas se ven diminutas junto a él, pero la manera en que las trata, como si fueran porcelana... Dios, necesito ir al baño.

Corrió a la parte trasera de la tienda, necesitaba con urgencia calmarse.

Entró a la oficina, disfrutando del aire acondicionado averiado que mantenía la habitación más fría de lo normal, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Había salido tan solo unos minutos después de que Edward abandonara la tienda, Angela le estaba hablando pero ni siquiera le puso atención, su mente estaba centrada en la imagen derrotada de Edward, claro que quería hacerlo sufrir un poco, sin embargo la simple idea de que creyera que ya no quería estar junto a él, la lastimaba también.

Nunca imaginó encontrárselo ayudando a las niñas a subir a la camioneta —una enorme camioneta que nunca había visto—, mucho menos verlo inclinado acomodando a la bebé y asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda antes de proceder a asegurarla con los cinturones.

Nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero ver a esa cosita diminuta en las enormes manos de Edward le dio un enorme vuelco al corazón.

También notó a una de las niñas pelinegras pegadas a la ventana, y chillar emocionada.

Eran lindas a su manera, y saber que caminaron cinco cuadras solo para pedirle una oportunidad, le había causado tremenda ternura que solo quiso pegarlas a su pecho y llenarlas de besos, cosa que solo le había ocurrido con Sophie.

Su papi le había dicho antes de marcharse de Forks que tendría su apoyo sin importar lo que decidiera, si quería ser la madrastra de seis niñas, él estaría encantado de ser su abuelo, además de que estaba seguro de que haría un estupendo trabajo.

Su papi siempre sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo.

Sintiendo su respiración acompasada y su rostro sin el rubor, regresó a la tienda en donde Angela le meneó las cejas de manera juguetona.

—¿Crees que podamos cerrar temprano el viernes? —preguntó regresando a su arruinado trabajo con los matices.

—Bells, incluso iré a ayudarte con el cabello.

Con amigas cómo Angela, no necesitaba nada más.

**...**

—Tienes que ir de compras papá —chilló Mila desde el asiento trasero—, no sé qué cosa comprarías, pero en la televisión dice que cuando hay citas, tienes que ir de compras.

—Pras, pras —balbuceó Hailey, aplaudiendo de acuerdo.

Edward se rio escuchando la cantaleta parlanchina de sus hijas, cuatro de ellas emocionadas ante la perspectiva de lo que ocurriría el viernes, las otras dos solo reían por el alboroto y se dejaban guiar.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana no pensó que vería a Bella, le envió un mensaje de buenos días y ella le respondió pero sin ningún emoji de corazoncitos o mandando besitos, nunca pensó que la falta de esas simples caritas lo afectara tanto.

Pensó en mandarle un enorme arreglo floral y presentarse al día siguiente con algún peluche, arrodillarse y pedirle una oportunidad, había visto todas esas películas cursis de las que Angela y Bella hablaban, todo con tal de una oportunidad, pero cuando recibió la llamada de Angela informándole que las niñas estaban ahí, sintió verdadero miedo.

Sus hijas habían caminado cinco cuadras, solo guiándose por un viejo comentario de él acerca de que la tienda de Bella estaba relativamente cerca; cuando llegó y las vio sanas y salvas, así como la lejanía de Bella, sintió que la había perdido, al salir de la tienda fue fuerte por sus hijas, no dejando que vieran cuán afectado se encontraba, pero ver a Bella y que le diera otra oportunidad era indescriptible.

No iba a perder esta oportunidad, Bella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida y no lo iba a estropear de ninguna manera.

—Papá —le llamó Kailani, de las seis, ella era la más tímida—, ¿aún podemos cenar macarrones?

La discusión alrededor cambió acerca de cómo los querían, con trozos de tocino, y por qué no deberían tener vegetales.

Estacionó enfrente de la casa y las cinco bajaron, dejando a Hailey protestando en el auto.

Aún quedaban tres días para el viernes, el bendito viernes que definitivamente le cambiaría la vida.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella estaba a punto del colapso, eran las seis de la tarde, se suponía que en media hora tendría que estar saliendo al restaurante y aún no estaba ni medianamente lista.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y el grito de Angela anunciando que había traído vino, al parecer necesitaban alcohol antes de irse.

Bufó y tiró el pantalón sobre la cama, su usualmente ordenada habitación estaba hecha un caos, sería el paraíso de Sophie si estuviera ahí.

Sacó un vestido blanco, era lindo y ajustado tal vez, pero... no era el indicado, al menos no para una cita de noche.

Arrojó el vestido enojándose con ella misma, no era una cita, no lo era, solo iba a hablar con Edward, cenar, analizar la situación y después de besarlo hasta que sus labios dolieran, regresaría a casa.

No era una cita.

No lo era.

A pesar de lo mucho que "Bellita" quisiera que "Edwardcito" la visitara, no era el momento.

Angela entró a la habitación con dos copas de vino en sus manos, justo en el momento en el que ella arrojaba un vestido color frambuesa sobre la cama.

—Pensé que la cita era en una hora y solo venía a ayudarte con el cabello.

—Lo es y voy retrasada.

—Puedo verlo. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?, no es tu primera cita con él.

—Lo sé, pero... de alguna forma, esto se siente más... ¿formal?, ¿serio? No lo sé, pero después de esta cena no creo que nada vuelva a ser lo mismo.

—Claro que no lo será —respondió sentándose en la cama y bebiendo de una de las copas de vino, pareciendo bastante relajada—. Después de esta noche serás mami de seis o volverás a la soltería.

—Eso no ayuda a mis nervios, Angie —protestó sacando una falda de mezclilla y probándosela, la descartó incluso antes de abrocharla y sacó un vestido largo.

—Estás exagerando, y eso es demasiado elegante, solo irán al restaurante japonés, no es la gran cosa.

—Lo sé, pero... estoy tan nerviosa.

—No sé por qué.

—Estoy intentando convencerme de que no me voy a acostar con él —chilló arrojando otros dos vestidos a la cama—, se supone que sigo enojada y necesito explicaciones y toda esa mierda.

—Ambas sabemos que lo harás, no te puedes resistir a él, yo tampoco lo haría.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no puedo caer en su cama después de una reconciliación.

—Las reconciliaciones son en la cama, y sería en la tuya, no en la de él, a menos que quieras desayunar por la mañana con las niñas, un plato de cereal o leche con chocolate... si ese es el caso, quizás podrías servir el cereal con un poco de azúcar, el azúcar es el mejor chantaje con los niños.

—Eso no es gracioso, Angie.

—Lo es, siempre y cuando no me pase a mí. Ahora quítate esas aburridas bragas y ponte alguna tanga que valga la pena y un _push-up_, puedes hacerte la difícil, pero te aseguro que un poco de coqueteo no lo lastimará, de hecho lo volverá loco y suplicará tu perdón.

—Se supone que está castigado, no puede ver a las niñas si está castigado, eso sería como premiarlo.

—Ver sí, tocar no, el mejor castigo es ver el festín, sentirlo cerca pero al mismo tiempo lejos —le recordó bebiéndose la segunda copa de vino—. Ahora ponte una buena lencería y busquemos ese atuendo con el que nuestros padres nos mandarían a un convento si nos vieran usándolo.

—Pensé que todos esos los habíamos usado en la universidad —se rio sacando un conjunto del cajón superior del armario color rojo pasión, lo descartó encontrando el conjunto negro que utilizó la primera vez que lo hicieron—, y con respecto al convento, ¿se te olvida cuando nos mandaron al campamento con aquellas monjas? No sé por qué pensaron que ese campamento espiritual nos liberaría de malos pensamientos.

—Lo recuerdo —se burló dentro del armario—, perdí mi virginidad en ese lugar, ni siquiera recuerdo el tipo con el que fue, pero sí recuerdo su pene, una pena la verdad.

Bella se rio recordando cómo Charlie Swan y Arnold Weber pensaron que sus pequeñas hijas de dieciséis años serían alejadas del camino de la perdición y la perversión siendo enviadas a un campamento espiritual para que se dieran cuenta de la importancia de la abstinencia.

No había funcionado, pero al menos consiguieron sus autos por sus respectivos cumpleaños.

—Deberás tener un look casual, no hay tiempo para arreglarte si quieres llegar a tiempo.

Bella asintió, sabiendo que el tiempo se le acababa.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Edward detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento junto al restaurante de comida japonesa, Bella amaba el lugar, ¿por qué?, no tenía idea, él solo se comía esa extraña e insípida comida porque Bella la disfrutaba y le encantaba verla cerrar los ojos y gemir con cada bocado.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que disfrutaba del pescado crudo, pero verla gemir valía la pena.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo retrovisor, revisando que no tuviera nada en los dientes y que su camisa no tuviera manchas de caramelo, el cual Gretchen había estado comiendo antes de que las dejara con la niñera. Tomó el ramo de flores del asiento junto a él y salió del auto sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso.

Entró al restaurante dando el nombre de Bella a la recepcionista, ella ya estaba ahí, sus nervios se incrementaron a niveles inesperados.

Bella le había dicho una vez durante una salida con un grupo de sus amigos —en donde todo salió mal, ya que la novia de uno de ellos terminó la relación de cuatro años— las señales que una chica utilizaba cuando iba a algún restaurante con su pareja, futura pareja o futura expareja.

Solo existían dos razones para que una chica ya estuviera ahí para cuando tú llegaras y eran bastante fácil de responder.

La primera sería porque tenía un grupo de espías en el lugar para monitorear que la cita estuviera yendo bien o entrometerse si era necesario. La primera pista para saber que eso estaba ocurriendo era revisar el perímetro, si había una chica a unas mesas de distancia con el menú cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, sin acompañante y solo un vaso de limonada, naranjada o una copa de agua, era claro que era amiga de la chica y estaba ahí para espiar, si no había ninguna chica en alguna mesa con esas características, entonces debías ver hacia el bar, si la mesa daba directamente al bar y había una chica con un vaso entre sus manos pareciendo interesada en su entorno pero sin compañía y mandando a volar a cualquiera que se le acercara, entonces ella era la espía.

La segunda opción era que la chica estaba a punto de terminar la relación, ella llegaba primero para mentalizarse y prepararse para terminar con un discurso elaborado, había dos posibilidades, tenía una espía camuflada por temor a que se pusiera agresivo, o si confiaba en que podría ser una ruptura pacífica, no había ninguna amiga esperándola.

¿Cómo darse cuenta de que estaba por terminar contigo?

La chica te vería al entrar y apartaría la vista mientras tomaba una profunda respiración para calmarse, sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían feas.

Edward divisó a Bella mientras la recepcionista lo llevaba a la mesa, estaba sentada a tan solo unos metros del bar, en donde estaba Angela camuflada con una pañoleta en su cuello y un vaso de naranjada, ni siquiera estaba escondida. ¿Eso era bueno?, no lo sabía, Bella no le dijo nada acerca de esa posibilidad.

Cruzó los dedos para que Bella no mostrara signos de querer terminar con él.

Recordó las palabras de Bella cuando le dijo que era bastante obvio que Kate estaba por terminar con Garrett.

Ella apartaría la mirada solo unos segundos, para recordarse que debía actuar normal, no levantar sospechas hasta que fuera el momento.

Pero si...

Bella le sonrió y apartó la mirada intentando parecer ocupada en otra cosa, mordió su labio, después volvió a mirarlo dándole una tímida sonrisa.

Ese gesto era claro, Bella se lo había dicho, solo eran nervios de la primera cita o la reacción normal de alguien que está suspirando por él, pero no iba a terminar con él, aún lo amaba lo suficiente para seguir luchando por su relación.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, Bella se puso de pie y él llegó a ella inmediatamente, ni siquiera lo pensó, tomó su cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Hola, bonita, estás hermosa esta noche, más de lo usual o tal vez es porque no te he visto por tanto tiempo y mis ojos sufrían por no verte.

Sintió la respiración de Bella detenerse y el intento de un suspiro de la recepcionista detrás de él.

—Hola, Edward.

La ayudó a sentarse y le entregó el ramo de girasoles, luego les dieron los menús y los dejaron solos, ni siquiera miró el menú, sabía lo que iba a pedir, siempre pedía lo mismo, ya que era lo medianamente aceptable para él.

—Que me mires como bobo me halaga, pero no hará que me olvide de que tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé, pero es verdad lo que dije, te he extrañado muchísimo, no tienes idea.

—Sí la tengo —respondió inmediatamente, sonrojándose, antes de que él pudiera hablar levantó la mano para llamar la atención de la camarera—. Estamos listos para ordenar, para mí soba caliente y para él Katsudon.

—Enseguida, señorita.

Edward mantuvo su postura tranquila cuando Bella lo miró nuevamente, estaba seria y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, si es que eso fuera posible.

—Me prometí no preguntarte hasta después de comer, pero realmente necesito saber, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Y dime otra cosa que no sea una segunda cita, por favor, realmente necesito poder besarte sin que eso llegue a mi mente.

—¿Quieres besarme?

—Tanto como tú quieres hacerlo, ahora habla.

—Está bien, te diré todo. En nuestra primera cita estaba nervioso, podía ser solo una cita más o una cita verdaderamente significativa. Después de que Hailey nació, me centré en cuidarla, no me había ido bien con las relaciones y suficiente daño les había hecho a mis hijas, uno pensaría que después de Gretchen aprendería, pero no lo hice, por esa razón me prometí que me centraría en las niñas y dejaría a las mujeres de lado.

»Me gustaba mi vida, era feliz en cierto modo, pero para serte sincero, extrañaba la compañía adulta. Nunca lo dije en voz alta, pero quería una persona con la que hablar después de un largo día, una cómplice con quien compartir mi vida, sin embargo, me había prometido que nada iba a afectar de nuevo a mis hijas y lo iba a cumplir; luego las niñas me convencieron, también influyó mi padre y hermano, debía dejar de buscar una madre para las niñas y centrarme en mi felicidad, si yo era feliz y la mujer que estaba junto a mí lo era, entonces tendríamos una buena vida.

»Mi hermano me convenció de hacer esa cuenta en Tinder, él ha tenido varias citas, por eso lo hice; estuve buscando y saliendo con chicas, algunas veces solo eran encuentros casuales, un polvo y no volvía a verlas, otras fueron un poco más serias, aunque no tanto, estaba por rendirme y regresar al modo viejo, ya sabes, salir a un bar y conocer chicas, pero fue cuando te encontré en Tinder, eras hermosa, una diosa, tuve que golpear a mi hermano cuando sugirió que él te mandaría mensaje —rio recordando la pelea que ocurrió en su sala—. Nunca pensé que responderías mis mensajes, me pregunté la cantidad de chicos que te enviaban mensajes, yo era uno más entre un mar de mejores opciones, pero lo hiciste, no tienes ni idea lo mucho que me emocionó que respondieras. —Nunca se lo había dicho, pero necesitaba usar todas las armas que tuviera—. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos por dos semanas?, siempre tenía algo que hablar contigo, eras un aire fresco, incluso en mis momentos más estresados, en donde todo me estaba superando, tú me alegrabas el día con solo un mensaje.

—Me pasaba lo mismo —respondió ella sonrojándose.

—Cuando quedamos en vernos, estaba nervioso, sabía que posiblemente quedaría en una sola cita, no fuiste la primera con la que salí, pero temí que fueras como las anteriores y decidieras que yo no valía la pena.

—Lo vales.

—Porque te diste la oportunidad de conocerme —rio sin humor—, con las otras chicas apenas mencionaba que tenía hijas se ponían nerviosas, comenzaban a tartamudear y fingían que no les importaba, les decía que eran seis y usaban la excusa de la llamada de emergencia.

—Ahora me siento pésimo porque la he usado muchas veces.

Ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo.

—Nuestra primera cita fue maravillosa, ¿recuerdas que estornudaste y terminé con el cabello lleno de restos de ensalada?

—No puedo creer que recuerdes eso de nuestra primera cita —protestó cubriéndose el rostro—, lo había olvidado.

—No finjas que no lo recuerdas, hermosa. —Le tomó su mano y la besó, su sonrisa tierna le daba ánimos de continuar—. Estaba pasándola de maravilla, incluso con los pedazos de lechuga en mi cabello, y realmente temí que tu reacción fuera la misma que la de las otras chicas, por eso me quedé callado, me prometí decirte en la segunda cita, y cuando regresé a casa tenía en mente que debía decírtelo, pero hablé con mi hermano y me hizo ver que tal vez eso era para una tercera cita, un poco más de formalismo.

—Te preguntaría por qué no lo hiciste, pero recuerdo perfectamente la razón.

Edward sonrió ante el sonrojo de Bella, recordando que durante la cena ella estuvo muy melosa, no ayudó que cenaran mariscos, así que para el final de la velada mientras la llevaba a su departamento ambos sabían con certeza lo que iba a pasar, Edward regresó a su casa a la mañana siguiente, aún sin confesarle lo de las niñas.

—Te lo iba a decir en la cuarta, pero estaba más ocupado besándote, y fui un cobarde.

—¿La quinta?

—Te lo iba a decir, llevábamos poco más de un mes conociéndonos, con los mensajes y las citas y después de hacer el amor, sabía con certeza que nunca me sentí tan bien como cuando estaba contigo, llámalo sexto sentido pero por fin me sentí completo, por eso te las iba a presentar.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Lo sé, muy rápido.

—Demasiado.

—Nunca te oculté de ellas, incluso les dije que aún no hablaba contigo sobre ellas, les conté los problemas que a veces llegaba a tener para conseguir una cita, aunque claro, omití muchas cosas, ellas no tienen por qué saberlo, Vanessa pensó que si tú realmente me querías como yo lo hacía, entonces entenderías por qué me quedé callado y pasaríamos una tarde agradable.

—Eso es un golpe bajo, pero quizás lo hubiera entendido —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y por qué no le hiciste caso a Vanessa?

—Lo hice, ¿recuerdas que quedamos de vernos en esa pizzería nueva que acababan de abrir?, había un parque junto a ella, pensábamos comprar unas pizzas y hacer un picnic, por eso te pedí que fueras casual.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Estábamos esperándote, incluso Jasper nos había acompañado llevando algunos balones para jugar y quedarse con las niñas mientras yo te explicaba y entretenerlas en caso de que tú te fueras, estaban emocionadas por conocerte, pero tú llegaste tarde y estabas tan linda que nos asustó.

—¿Les asusté?

—Pensábamos hacer un picnic, algo sencillo, pero tú te veías tan bonita que temíamos que no te agradara la idea. Sé que ibas causal, pero las niñas vestían shorts y yo iba en pants y nos sentimos tan fuera de lugar.

—¿Por qué?

—Nosotros solemos... bueno, no somos precisamente las personas más limpias, ni más civilizadas, a veces nos gusta ponernos un poco locos y temíamos que fuera mucho para ti.

Bella lo miró unos segundos antes de apartar la vista.

—Esto es tan confuso.

—Lo sé, intenté darles ánimos, decirles que aunque tú te veías tan hermosa y que definitivamente tu atuendo casual no era... tan casual, nos divertiríamos, pero las gemelas se negaron y corrieron llevándose a Gretchen, Jasper las siguió y Vanessa se negó a acercarse, estaban temerosas y les prometí que sería para la siguiente.

—Tuvimos muchas salidas en seis meses.

—Lo sé, pero después simplemente no... Mierda, ni siquiera tengo una excusa, quisiera tener una realmente buena, pero no es el caso. Te amo, Bella, te amo tanto que duele y realmente quiero estar contigo. Cuando me dijiste que el contrato de arrendamiento estaba por terminar, realmente me emocionó la idea de pedirte que te mudaras conmigo, hablé con las niñas y ellas aceptaron, pero volvió el problema, tú no sabías de ellas y estaba muerto de miedo, incluso mi hermano, quien había estado aconsejándome y restándole importancia diciendo que llegaría el momento indicado, estaba seguro de que tú no tendrías problemas cuando supieras sobre las niñas. Sé que fue estúpido, pero quería creer en esa fantasía antes de imaginar que te alejarías de mí.

La camarera llegó en ese momento con sus respectivas comidas, no tenía mucho apetito pero si comer era lo necesario para estar más tiempo con Bella, lo haría sin rechistar.

—¿El martes ellas...?

—Fue idea suya, yo no les conté nada acerca de los problemas que teníamos, pero al parecer me escucharon hablar con Jasper y decidieron intervenir, yo nunca las hubiera mandado a abogar por mí, ellas son mi vida, Bella, y aunque sé que nunca las harías sentir mal, no quiero que la hostilidad llegue a ellas, suficiente tienen con lidiar con los idiotas de su compañeros.

Bella asintió mientras se llevaba el primer bocado a la boca con la ayuda de los palillos, pasaron unos segundos, en donde dejó que procesara la nueva información, esperando que a pesar de sus estupideces siguiera con él y lo dejara besarla.

—¿Tienes una foto de ellas? Creo saber quiénes son, pero si vamos a hacer esto, creo que necesito conocerlas.

—¿Hacer esto? ¿Eso quiere decir que las aceptas? Te amo, sé lo que siento por ti y sé que no te di la oportunidad de decidir, pero quiero una relación formal, aunque como te dije, no busco una madre para ellas porque ya tienen a las suyas, quiero darles una relación estable, y la quiero contigo.

—Contigo estuve segura desde los cuatro meses, pero ciertamente revelarme que tenías niñas después de que nos dijimos te amo y pensar en vivir juntos, no es sencillo de procesar.

—Quería decírtelo antes, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado y de repente ya teníamos seis meses saliendo y mis hijas se morían por conocerte.

—Era tan fácil estar contigo —suspiró Bella—. No te diré que entiendo tus motivos, porque aún son confusos.

—Lo sé...

—Pero te amo, y estos días he tenido que pensar, y aunque aún tengo miles de preguntas que tienes que responder, estoy lista para conocerlas... Hoy no, por si lo estás pensando, pero pronto, todavía quiero saber qué pasa con sus madres, y cómo es que llegaste a tener seis... Bueno, sí sé que tuviste sexo y las engendraste, pero... ¿no conocías los anticonceptivos? Ahora, muéstrame una foto y dime quién es quién, tal vez así se aclare toda la historia y te deje llevarme a la cama esta... ¡Mierda!, no tenía por qué decirte eso.

Edward se rio, sacó su teléfono, abrió la galería de imágenes y le mostró todas las fotos que tenía de sus hijas.

—Me siento bastante tonta —continuó Bella al notar la carpeta con su nombre—, nos hemos tomado cientos de fotos, pero nunca tomé tu teléfono, no lo creía necesario porque, bueno... no soy ese tipo de chica que revisa los teléfonos.

—Lo siento por eso, creo que pasaré mucho tiempo repitiendo lo mucho que lo siento.

—Lo harás —asintió antes de tomar el teléfono—. Supongo que la bebé es Hailey, ¿cierto? Y Vanessa la mayor, aunque las gemelas, nunca he sabido cómo las pueden reconocer, son idénticas.

Edward sonrió, no importaba la incomodidad que notaba en Bella, lo importante era que estaba mostrando interés en sus hijas.

—Vanessa es la mayor, tiene once, aún falta bastante para su cumpleaños, sin embargo ella insiste en decir que tiene doce, no me preguntes por qué, pero lo hace.

—Soy una chica, Edward, sé por qué lo decimos.

—Ilumíname.

—El chico que le gusta tiene doce, ella no puede ser menor.

—No hay ningún chico, Bella.

—Si eso quieres creer, dejaré que lo creas, amor. —Le besó la mejilla, su Bella cariñosa estaba regresando y le encantaba—. ¿Ella quién es? Me gusta su cabello.

—Lo heredó de mi padre, mi hermano lo tiene igual, es Tamara, tiene diez, ella es mi pequeña comediante, cuenta los mejores chistes de "toc, toc" que hayas podido escuchar, aunque nunca le arruines uno o no volverás a escuchar otro, yo me salvo porque soy papá, pero no creo que eso dure mucho —se rio sin poder evitarlo, pasó de imagen encontrando las fotos de las gemelas—. Son Kailani la mayor y Mila la pequeña, tienen ocho, gemelas idénticas en todos los sentidos, ambas son tímidas y muy reservadas, son unas tímidas ratoncitas, aunque es Mila quien normalmente habla por ambas, Kailani tiene... problemas para hablar en público, trabajamos en eso, pero por el momento no hay mucha mejoría.

Bella asintió.

—¿Cómo las reconoces?

—No sé cómo explicarlo, es natural, lo entenderás cuando las conozcas. —Ella volvió a asentir, aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo—. Gretchen tiene cinco, está en el kínder y tiene cientos de preguntas, muchas de ellas no tienen sentido, es como una licuadora sin tapa, suelta mil preguntas de una misma cosa, pero al minuto siguiente ya tiene otras mil más de una cosa completamente diferente.

—Son lindas a esa edad, Sophie es así.

—Es una etapa maravillosa, aunque cuando llena mi cajón de calcetines de... —se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, Bella no necesitaba saber en ese momento las travesuras que su hija podía hacer—. Hailey es la más pequeña, tiene dos, aún es una bebé, creo que, junto como Vanessa, es la que más se parece a mí.

—Tus hijas son muy bellas...

—Y una gran responsabilidad —agregó, sabiendo que Bella no quería decirlo—. Lo sé, amor, son seis, nada fácil, pero... jamás, en ningún momento, cambiaría el hecho de tenerlas conmigo. Cada una de ellas alegra mi día como no tienes idea, me equivoqué con sus madres, pero si una mala experiencia es el precio que debía pagar para tenerlas, las volvería a pasar sin dudarlo.

—Te escuchas como Charlie cuando habla de mí o cuando Angela habla de Sophie —le sonrió dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa—, y creo que un hombre que ama a sus hijas de esa manera es lo bastante valioso como para dejarlo ir.

—Eso quiere decir que...

—Que quiero hacerlo, es difícil, pero... pero te amo y eso debe bastar.

—¿Estás segura?

—No, sé que la voy a cagar muchas veces, sigo siendo bastante infantil para muchos, incluso para tus amigos soy demasiado... yo, pero si tú confías en mí, entonces daré todo de mi parte para que lo nuestro funcione y mi relación con las niñas... bueno, intentaré que sea buena, aunque nunca en tu vida debes mentirme de esta manera porque es la primera y última vez que te paso por alto algo así.

—Está bien.

—Bien, ahora comamos, debo darme valor para saber cuántas ex tienes.

—Te lo puedo decir ahora.

—No, si son tan guapas como lo son tus hijas, primero quiero mentalizarme antes de tener un ataque de celos.

…

Edward abrió la puerta del departamento de Bella sin dejar de besarla, sosteniendo su cintura con rudeza mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, mucho tiempo.

Se suponía que solo la acompañaría a su edificio, no iba a entrar, Bella le había dicho que no estaba lista para volver a hacerlo, él tampoco se sentía listo para volver a hacerlo, no después de todo el embrollo que él solito había causado.

Estaba infinitamente agradecido de que quisiera verlo el lunes para continuar con la charla y quizás el siguiente sábado conocer a las niñas oficialmente.

Solo se inclinó para besar a Bella en el auto, solo un beso chiquito de despedida, ella había estado de acuerdo y le regresó el beso. No estaba seguro de quién dio el siguiente paso, solo sabía que Bella estaba acariciándole el miembro sobre el pantalón y él masajeaba sus pechos que durante la cena estuvieron tentándolo con ese escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

—Dije que no lo haríamos —murmuró Bella besando su cuello.

—Me iré a casa y esperaré a que sea el momento.

—Me parece bien.

—Bien.

Las palabras eran fáciles de decir, acatarlas era la parte difícil, por esa razón ahora tenía a Bella pegada a la pared de su departamento con sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura.

—Dije que no iba a ir a la cama contigo —sentenció Bella terminando el beso—, pero nunca dije nada del sofá.

—Te amo, nena, te amo como no tienes idea.

Después de su mala suerte en el amor, Bella era la mejor recompensa que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ángela es una buena amiga, algo alocada pero ¿Que amiga no lo es?**

**¿Ustedes perdonaría al colibrí?**

**Conocemos más de las niñas, ahora faltan las ex, ¿cuántas son y serían tan guapas para que Bella tenga un ataque de celos?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde conocerán un poco más de la historia y podemos estar más en contacto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 5**

Bella estaba lamentando haber comido esos chocolates que compró en el autoservicio para calmar sus nervios, ahora los sentía arder en su estómago, causando un retortijón y hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Pero aunque quería culpar a los riquísimos chocolates rellenos de más chocolate, sabía que la causa principal era el miedo.

Recordaba a las niñas en su tienda, temerosas de lo que las rodeaba, mirándola de reojo, ninguna causó problemas, pero tal vez se debió a que estaban en un ambiente desconocido o que realmente eran un encanto.

Pero esa casa era su territorio.

Tal vez debió convencer a Edward de conocerse en algún restaurante, quizás probar con la idea del picnic, pero como la tonta enamorada que a veces podía ser, aceptó las palabras de Edward acerca de lo importante que era que las niñas se sintieran seguras, después de todo habían ido hasta la tienda buscando una oportunidad.

Era lo justo para ellas.

Lo sabía, pero eso no aliviaba su malestar.

Incluso los cupcakes de chocolate con glaseado de menta que compró pensando en que podrían comerlos durante el postre, le parecían inapropiados, tal vez debió esforzarse un poco más, comprar algo más del agrado de ellas.

Pero no las conocía lo suficiente.

Durante la semana había querido quedar con Edward para organizarse mejor, y hacerle bastantes preguntas, pero él había estado ocupado con su trabajo y ella había estado lidiando con su asesor financiero sobre la adquisición del local adjunto a la tienda.

Habían tenido una semana ocupada, hablaban por las noches y se mandaban mensajes, pero era la segunda vez que se veían después de arreglar las cosas, la primera fue el miércoles en donde Edward les llevó la comida a Angela, a Sophie y a ella, antes de tener que ir al estudio.

Tomó una bocanada de aire frío, intentando calmarse.

Estaba afuera de la dirección que Edward le había dado, aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora en que habían quedado, era una mujer puntual, no extremadamente puntual, pero sí lo suficiente para causar una buena impresión.

Por eso había escogido meticulosamente el atuendo que utilizaría ese día, descartó sus faldas, sin importar el diseño ni el largo, estaban completamente descartadas, principalmente para no incomodar a las niñas —las palabras de Edward habían quedado grabadas en su mente—, en su lugar escogió un jeans blanco, le parecía el adecuado, lo suficientemente casual pero al mismo tiempo formal, para combinar se decidió por una blusa blanca holgada de botones, nada de escotes, así evitaba posibles momentos incómodos, por último sus botas largas, al principio optó por unas zapatillas deportivas, sin embargo había comenzado a llover mientras se vestía, por esa razón se decidió por las botas negras largas, el tacón era alto aunque no lo suficiente para cansarla.

Era un atuendo casual, justo para una cena en casa en compañía de su novio y sus seis hijas.

De las cuales dos no eran unas bebés.

Tal vez el blanco no fue la mejor decisión, pero ya estaba ahí y confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

Edward le había dicho que no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero aun así lo estaba.

No quería arruinarlo, si arruinaba las cosas con las niñas, arruinaría lo que tenía con Edward.

_«Tú puedes, Bella, quieres esto, quieres a tu sexy y musculoso modelo y por ende a sus hijas, además tienen a sus madres, tú solo serás la guapa y caliente madrastra que las acompañará a algunos eventos escolares, nada complicado»._

Se acomodó el abrigo negro y, tomando su bolso cuadrado, la caja con los cupcakes y su paraguas, salió del auto.

La lluvia no era intensa y esperaba que siguiera de esa forma por el resto de la noche, le daba pavor manejar bajo una fuerte tormenta, y esta vez estaba cien por ciento segura de que no pasaría la noche con Edward.

Caminó directo a la entrada, la cual estaba iluminada por un foco, y cerró el paraguas escuchando el murmullo detrás de la puerta, como si estuvieran conteniéndose para abrirla antes de que incluso tocara el timbre.

Inhalando toda la confianza que fuera posible, tocó el timbre, el cual tenía una extraña forma de pelota de béisbol.

El murmullo detrás de la puerta cesó, segundos después escuchó pasos despavoridos y el bufido de Edward. La puerta se abrió mostrándolo solo a él, a nadie más.

—Hola. —Le sonrió haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Estás muy guapa esta noche.

—Gracias, espero no verme tan formal —habló mientras se quitaba el saco negro y se lo entregaba a Edward, quien amablemente le ayudó a colgarlo en el perchero—, tomé en cuenta tus palabras y no quería incomodar a las niñas.

—Te ves muy guapa y te aseguro que no las incomodas.

Bella sonrió dejando pasar lo que había escuchado, en su lugar se acercó y, levantando el rostro, exigió su beso de bienvenida.

Edward la complació juntando sus labios y prolongando el beso un poco más de la cuenta, lo profundizó sosteniendo su cintura con una mano y su nuca con la otra, Bella procuró mantener la caja de cupcakes que tenía en una de sus manos a su costado mientras que la otra se aferró al cuello de Edward.

Antes de que el beso siguiera aumentando de intensidad, Edward lo terminó.

—Sé que no voy a poder besarte en toda la noche, espero que valga la pena hasta que lleve a las niñas a dormir.

—Basta por el momento —aceptó dándole un último beso y separándose—. ¿Dónde están?

—Posiblemente huyeron a la cueva.

—¿Cueva?

—Es el sótano, le llamamos cueva ya que, bueno... antes era mi cueva de hombre, ahora las niñas pasan mucho tiempo ahí.

—¿Les cediste tu cueva?, eso es lindo.

—¿Eso me da puntos?

—Tal vez. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Me vas a invitar a sentar o nos quedaremos en la entrada toda la noche?

—Listilla.

Entrelazando sus manos caminaron a la sala, podría pasar por una sala ordenada si los cubos y un avión a control remoto no estuvieran sobre la alfombra, además de las raquetas de tenis que se podían ver detrás del sillón.

—Traje el postre —recordó antes de sentarse—, no me dejaste traer nada, así que pensé que un poco de dulce nunca está de más.

—Las niñas aman el chocolate, lo comerán después de la cena. —La besó una vez más—. Este es el último, iré a esconder esto de las niñas, revisaré la cena y te traeré una copa de vino, ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa.

Bella asintió y lo dejó marchar, quería estar de curiosa y ver todos los portarretratos que estaban esparcidos por las paredes y sobre la chimenea, pero se sentó en uno de los sillones, tomando la pelota de goma y estrujándola en su mano, por lo menos le servía para el estrés.

Completó los primeros cinco minutos dentro de la casa y recibió besos, eso era un buen inicio, incluso el murmullo de varias personas provenientes de la cocina era una buena señal... al menos las niñas estaban con Edward y no escondidas.

Cerró los ojos apretando la pelota con más fuerzas, no debía estar nerviosa, los niños lo notaban y se incomodaban, y no quería nada de eso.

Estaba ahí para pasar un agradable momento, y eso era lo que iba a...

—Mía.

Bella siguió la voz hasta encontrarse con la bebé que tenía el puño en la boca mientras se sostenía del marco de la puerta.

—Hola. ¿Es tuya?

La bebé asintió sin moverse de su lugar.

»No quería tomarla sin tu permiso, pero es de color... ahh... verde y a mí me gusta mucho este color, por eso la tomé, ¿la quieres de regreso?

La bebé se acercó lentamente, con pasos pausados, evaluando la situación, detrás de ella apareció una nena un poco más grande, ambas estaban usando pants grises, camisetas amarillas con el rostro de un león en la barriga y tenis blancos, las dos tenían el cabello corto y suelto.

La bebé tomó la pelota entre sus regordetas manos antes de regresársela, Bella la aceptó.

—¿Quieres que juguemos...? ¿Hailey, verdad? Tienes un nombre muy bonito.

La bebé frente a ella sonrió y asintió antes de levantar los brazos para que la sentara sobre su regazo, lo hizo sin dudar, podía con una...

La nena rubia no se quedó atrás y trepó a su regazo, ahora tenía a las dos sobre sus piernas.

—Yo soy Guetchen, ¿lo sabes, vedad?

—Claro que sí, tienes cinco, ¿verdad?

Había estudiado las edades de todas, recordando sus nombres y lo poco que sabía de ellas, no quería arruinar la primera... bueno, sería más bien la segunda impresión.

—Los cinco son muy aburridos —habló la pelinegra apareciendo por la misma puerta y sentándose a su lado derecho—, es más divertido tener ocho, podemos hacer más cosas.

—Como irnos a dormir una hora más tarde —prosiguió la otra pelinegra sentándose a la izquierda.

—Y nos dejan comer chocolate.

—Aunque papá ahora nos obliga a comer más vegetales.

—Eso es malo.

—Horrible.

Podía con cuatro, las nenas en su regazo le tocaban el rostro y jugaban con los botones de su blusa, no era la gran cosa, era perfectamente capaz de seguir el parloteo de las gemelas, lo podía hacer perfectamente.

O lo fue hasta que las gemelas estuvieron prácticamente subidas sobre ella y hablando casi al mismo tiempo, una de ellas jugaba con su cabello enredándolo en su dedito, mientras que la otra estrujaba el borde de su blusa, Hailey comenzó a balancearse encontrándolo divertido a pesar de que si se balanceaba con más fuerzas no iba a poder detenerla, Gretchen por su parte abrazó su cuello mientras decía algo acerca de su collar.

Tamara apareció con una paleta de ping-pong en una de sus manos.

—¿Quieres jugar? La mesa está en el sótano, dejaré que saques primero...

—No soy muy buena, pero creo que podría intentarlo —respondió gracias a que las gemelas se habían callado un segundo.

—Bien... prometo ser suave, soy muy buena, pero te enseñaré a jugar y después podemos jugar en parejas, serás conmigo, no me importa esforzarme más si tú...

Creyó que su salvación sería Tamara, pero esta también se acercó hasta estar de pie frente a ella hablando acerca de sus excelentes habilidades.

Estaba atrapada y transpirando, por suerte su maquillaje era a prueba de agua.

Estaba rodeada por cinco niñas, solo faltaba una para poder decir que estaba siendo atacada por todas.

La maravillosa risa de Edward la hizo suspirar de alivio, aunque también le provocó unas inmensas ganas de aventarle uno de los cojines por atreverse a burlarse de ella.

—Niñas, no atosiguen a Bella, no queremos que se vaya antes de probar la cena que hemos preparado especialmente para ella, aunque creo que tardaremos en cenar ya que Vanessa está poniendo la mesa y puede tardar bastan...

—¡Nosotras lo hacemos! —gritaron las gemelas al unísono antes de correr fuera de la sala.

—¿Todas ayudaron a preparar la cena? —preguntó Bella sin poder levantarse aún.

—Sí, ellas insistieron.

—Qué considerado de ustedes. —Le sonrió a Tamara, quien por su edad, era la que más habría ayudado.

—Incluso hicimos una ensalada que... —Tamara corrió fuera de la sala dejándolos solos con las más pequeñas.

—¿Puedo suponer que ella ayudó en eso?

—Le dije que te gustaba la ensalada e insistió en prepararla, es la primera vez que ella la prepara así que...

—Me gustará, Edward, no te preocupes, me parece muy lindo que estén emocionadas.

—¿A pesar de que ya te arrinconaron y no has estado aquí ni una hora?

—Me siento halagada —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, en especial por estas dos pequeñas que son tan lindas.

Ambas niñas en su regazo se rieron y acurrucaron contra su pecho, puede que incluso Hailey tocara su seno con su mamita y lo tanteara, la risa de Edward y el sonrojo en el rostro de Gretchen le garantizó que, de hecho, le dio un leve apretón.

—La cena está lista, solo tienen que terminar de poner la mesa, pero si quieres puedes pasar y sentarte, esta noche seré el mesero estrella.

—Un mesero muy guapo —aseguró causando la risa de Gretchen—. ¿Qué cenaremos?

—El favorito de las niñas, espero no te molestes, ellas lo escogieron, y...

—Amor, no tienes por qué explicarme, lo entiendo y me encantará.

Parándose, acomodó contra su cadera a Hailey y puso de pie y tomó la manita de Gretchen.

—Te esperaré en la mesa con ellas, si te parece bien.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo y se acercó para susurrarle al oído—, prometo no tardar y evitar que te acorralen de nuevo.

Bella asintió antes de que Edward regresara a la cocina y ella caminara al comedor siendo guiada por Gretchen.

Entraron al comedor, en donde la mesa estaba siendo puesta por Vanessa mientras las gemelas comenzaban a traer las canastas de pan y la jarra de lo que suponía era limonada.

—Puse tu lugar al lado del de papá —declaró acercándose y tomándola de la mano—, imaginé que querías sentarte junto a él, eres su novia por eso lo pensé.

—Gracias por pensarlo, me gusta sentarme junto a él.

Acompañó a Vanessa hasta la mesa y le agradeció cuando le separó la silla invitándola a sentarse, era un encanto.

—Hailey aún utiliza la sillita y papá la ayuda a comer, pero si tú quieres...

—No voy a cambiar su rutina, Vanessa —declaró acomodando a la bebé sobre su regazo—, puedo sostenerla mientras se sirve la comida.

—A ella le... ¡Gretchen, ese es mi lugar!

Bella giró su rostro topándose con los traviesos ojitos mirándola desde la silla contigua a la suya.

—Me quelo sental aquí.

—Tú te sientas junto a papá, siempre lo haces... siempre lo hace, Bella.

—Bueno... no hay nada de malo si se sienta aquí.

—Sí lo hay —renegó—, yo me siento ahí, es mi lugar.

—Ah, bueno...

La nena junto a ella no tenía ninguna intención de moverse y si se parecía aunque fuera un poco a Sophie, sabía que si la movía sin convencerla, terminaría llorando.

—Gretchen, ¿por qué no te sientas frente a mí? Ahí es tu lugar usual, ¿cierto?

—Quelo aquí.

—Lo sé, pero si te sientas enfrente te podré ver durante toda la cena, además apuesto que tu papi te extrañaría si te sientas muy lejos de él.

Gretchen lo pensó para después asentir, bajarse de la silla y meterse abajo de la mesa, sintió los gordos deditos apoyarse en su rodilla, segundos después apareció del otro lado, viéndose igual de feliz.

—Hola, hola —la saludó, viéndose igual de alegre.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, ¿entonces te sentarás junto a mí?

—Sí, a menos que tú tengas algún problema.

—Ninguno.

Vanessa asintió, sonriendo antes de regresar a la cocina, desde donde sus hermanas comenzaron a aparecer con los acompañamientos de la cena.

Las gemelas trajeron una enorme fuente de pasta con salsa, Vanessa dejó un molde más pequeño con más salsa.

—Nos gusta mucho, es con tocino —habló una de las gemelas—, por eso tenemos extra, nunca es suficiente.

—Yo la preparo junto con papá —intervino la otra gemela—, es especial por eso la preparamos hoy.

—Si es especial, debe ser muy rica, ya quiero probarla.

Evitó pensar en la cantidad de grasa que tenía... al menos había ensalada y no había carne a la vista.

—Papá trae la carne que horneó —anunció Vanessa—, pero podemos comenzar a servir, las gemelas lo hacen, a menos que...

—Vanessa, no hay ningún problema por mí, es su casa, ustedes deben sentirse cómodas.

—Tamara dijo que aceptaste ser su pareja en el ping-pong, después de eso podemos estar en la pera, práctico mi velocidad, puedo enseñarte cómo golpearla, si quieres.

—Claro, lo hablamos con tu padre y si él está de acuerdo, entonces está bien por mí.

No lo estaba, pero no lo iba a decir, su manicura recién hecha sufriría las consecuencias de la condenada pera... ni siquiera sabía para qué se usaba.

—Es suficiente, Kailani —declaró Mila tomando el plato entre sus manos, no sabía en qué momento tomaron los platos de todos, pero los tenían y estaban sirviendo, la pasta se veía deliciosa.

—Bella quiere salsa —protestó jalando el platito hacia ella—, y la mía es la mejor.

—Pero es suficiente.

—¡No lo es!

—Sí lo es.

Bella vio el plato moverse de un lado a otro, ambas protestando sin escucharse.

—Niñas, creo que...

—Entre más salsa es mejor.

—Pero no cuando la pasta está inundada.

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé.

—Niñas.

—¡Estás actuando como una tonta!

—No es así, tú no me estás escuchando.

—¡Basta las dos! —exclamó Vanessa—, papá dijo que sin peleas esta noche.

—¡Ella empezó! —protestó Kailani soltando el plato, causando que Mila cayera de la silla y el plato saliera volando, este voló a través de la mesa aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Gretchen.

Hailey comenzó a reír causando el enojo de su hermana, Bella vio cómo su barbilla comenzaba a temblar, tomando la pasta de su cabello y lanzándola hacia Hailey, Bella le cubrió el rostro y Vanessa se interpuso subiéndose a la mesa, provocando que la canasta de pan y el platito de mantequilla cayeran.

Tamara entró al comedor seguida por Edward, este último se detuvo al ver el pequeño desastre, pero Tamara continuó caminando, pues su atención estaba centrada en el bol de ensalada que tenía en brazos.

—Ten cuidado, Tam...

La advertencia llegó tarde, pues Tamara pisó la mantequilla provocando que se resbalara y el bol saliera volando mientras ella caía.

Edward se apresuró a ayudar a Tamara mientras que el bol caía sobre ella y Hailey.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, nadie se movía.

—¡Es tu culpa! —gritó una gemela.

—Lo siento, yo... yo... yo no... Lo siento, lo siento.

—No llores, Kailani.

—¿Estás bien, Tammi?

—¿Te cayó salsa en el ojo?

—Que alguien vaya por el trapo.

—Una bolsa de hielo.

—Mi camiseta y cabello essstán sushias.

Bella comenzó a reír, todos a su alrededor se quedaron callados, sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo mirándola.

—¿Bella?

Se quitó un trozo de lechuga mal cortada del hombro sin perder la sonrisa.

—Bueno, mi amor, era justo que después de que yo te llenara el cabello de lechuga la primera vez, ahora sean tus hijas quienes me lo hicieran a mí.

Las niñas voltearon a ver a Edward, quien les sonrió suavemente.

Bella se levantó aún con Hailey en brazos.

—Tal vez deberíamos ordenar pizza, mientras me voy a limpiar... si quieres puedo hacer lo mismo por Gretchen.

**...**

Edward se dejó caer en su silla asignada en la mesa, sus hijas junto a él aún seguían de pie sin saber muy bien cómo actuar después de que Bella desapareciera por la puerta siendo guiada por Gretchen.

—¿Te traigo el teléfono? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Muy bien, Kailani, ahora Bella piensa que no hacemos nada bien.

—¡Yo no hice eso!

—Ustedes dos, dejen de culparse —ordenó Edward poniéndose de pie— y tráiganme el teléfono, ustedes limpien lo que puedan, Tamara, ve a recostarte en el sofá, y por último...

—¿Por último qué? —preguntó Mila.

—No lo sé, ¿cenar en el sofá? Eso hacemos siempre.

—No creo que a Bella le guste... ¿Cómo pudimos ensuciarla? —cuestiono Vanessa cruzándose de brazos.

Ni siquiera él sabía qué hacer, sus hijas normalmente no actuaban de esa manera, por lo menos no habían terminado con ensalada volando y pelucas de pasta.

Definitivamente habían dado una... impresión.

No sabía si buena o mala.

La risa de Hailey se escuchó antes de que ella apareciera, su cabello estaba mojado.

—¡Ewa le peponi! —exclamó entrando al comedor.

—¿Bella quiere de pepperoni?

—Sshí, yo men.

Edward suspiró, no era la cena que quería tener, pero era lo que iba a hacer.

—Iré a pedir esas pizzas.

Tal vez cenar pizza en la sala mientras veían la televisión era lo que tendrían al final.

Veinticinco minutos después, el comedor estaba limpio, a Tamara le había dejado de doler la espalda y se había cambiado de camiseta —la otra se había manchado de mantequilla en la espalda—, y él ya había ordenado dos pizzas familiares, una de ellas mitad pepperoni, mitad aceitunas y una orden de alitas, ya que ninguna de las niñas era fan del pepperoni.

Bella apareció en la sala con Gretchen limpia y arreglada, incluso tenía un bendito broche en el cabello, ¿de dónde lo había sacado? Posiblemente Bella lo traía en su bolso, no tenía la menor idea de cuántas cosas podía meter en su bolso por más pequeño que este fuera.

Se rio disimuladamente al notar el color en sus labios, el mismo color que tenía Bella en los suyos.

—Mira, papi, mis labios pueden darrr muchosh besshitosh.

—Ya veo, te ves muy linda —le dijo y se acuclilló para dejar que la niña lo abrazara y besara su mejilla.

—No se manshó, ¿pod qué no?

—Porque mis labiales no manchan, es lo bonito de ellos.

—Ahhh... está bien.

—Ve con tus hermanas, están buscando una película.

Gretchen asintió y corrió a la habitación de la televisión.

—Pizza y película, eso me gusta.

Claro que no lo hacía, eso no era algo que ella hiciera, incluso en las noches de chicas de las que tanto hablaba que hacía con Angela y Sophie, la pizza no entraba en el menú. Pero apreciaba que lo intentara.

La pizza llegó pocos minutos después, la dejó sobre la mesita de centro en la sala y repartió los platos a cada una de las niñas, Bella fue lo suficientemente amable para servir el refresco antes de que alguna de sus hijas se ofreciera y terminara mojándola —había una gran probabilidad de que ocurriera—, después abrió las alitas, pero antes les dio un palito de zanahoria a cada una. Una de las reglas de su casa era comer vegetales antes de atiborrarse de comida chatarra.

Padre responsable.

La habitual queja de Hailey se hizo presente.

—Creo que tienes que llamar al señor tocino —habló Tamara sentándose y tomando disimuladamente el control remoto.

—No, no ñor cino, no.

—Sabes que decir no solo lo atrae más —prosiguió Mila.

—¿Señor tocino?

—Es quien nos ayudó a comer nuestros vegetales —contestó Kailani.

—Niñas, creo que esta noche el señor tocino no puede venir.

No lo haría, no lo haría con Bella presente... podía hacerlo frente a cualquier otra persona, pero suficiente ya le había hecho pasar a Bella, incluso podía decir que ella estaba intentando obviar el hecho de que Kailani estaba prácticamente recargada contra ella.

—Pol favo, papi, pol favo, es muy divetido, a Bella le gustadá muchisisisimo.

Suspirando, Edward le regaló una sonrisa de disculpa antes de aceptar la nariz de cerdito y ponerse las orejas en la cabeza.

Bella lo miró confundida, sin saber lo que pasaría, pero antes de que preguntara, él inició con su papel.

—Escuché que hay una niña que no quiere comerse todo lo que está en su plato, incluso los vegetales.

La risita de su hija menor fue cubierta por su diminuta manita, intentando resistirse a lo inevitable.

—Dice que saben fuchi —agregó Vanessa riendo—, que no quiere.

—Pues yo me los comeré si Hailey no los quiere.

Tomó el palito de zanahoria y se lo llevó a la boca, haciendo sonido de cerdito en el proceso.

—Oing, oing, esto está delicioso, oing, oing, es todo mío, mío, oing.

Hailey estiró la mano para tomarlo, pero Edward lo alejó.

—No, son míos oing, todos míos.

—No, míosh —negó, frunciendo el ceño pero sin perder la sonrisa—, yo elo.

—Pero solo un, oing, poquito.

Hailey asintió y tomó el palito de zanahoria mordiéndolo sin perder la sonrisa.

Volteó a ver a Bella, quien reía.

Si reía entonces no estaba en problemas, ¿cierto?

Bella le guiñó un ojo antes de limpiarse la boca.

Alguien arriba lo quería lo suficiente para hacer que la hermosa chica castaña siguiera en su sala a pesar de todo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues la cena estuvo...interesante jajaja, Bella si que tuvo mucha paciencia, las niñas solo querían dar una buena impresión jajaja.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**

* * *

**No se olviden de unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde podrán acosarme, divertirse y conocer más cosas sobre las historias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Bella pasó la brocha sobre la diminuta uña de Sophie, se consideraba una maestra para arreglar las uñas, en especial las suyas, pero pintarle las uñas a una niña de cuatro que se movía no era tarea fácil... no importaba que ella ya estuviera acostumbrada y familiarizada, siempre era complicado.

—¿Qué tanta lechuga te cayó?

—Cuando me bañé encontré restos en el cabello —negó con la cabeza—, por suerte no tenía aderezo, si ese hubiera sido el caso te juro que habría llorado en ese momento.

—¿Y la pasta?

—La pobre niña tenía salsa en las cejas, fue una suerte que ella no se abrazara a mi pierna cuando estaba toda manchada... mi pantalón blanco definitivamente lo agradece.

—Entonces podemos decir que fue un éxito.

—A pesar de todo... sí, yo diría que lo fue, me gustaron, más de lo que creía.

—Ayuda mucho el papacito que tienen. —Le meneó las cejas sugestivamente—. Además alzaron tu egocéntrico culo al intentar agradarte.

—Eso es cierto, pero somos completamente diferentes y eso me da mucho miedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal están?

—No me malinterpretes, quiero esto, quiero a Edward y por ende a las niñas, olvidemos que no las conozco tan bien, lo que realmente me aterra es pensar en los "¿y si...?". ¿Y si lo arruino? ¿Y si no soy lo que ellas necesitan? Ellas hablan de mil cosas a la vez y no, no es como si terminaran un tema y comenzaron el otro, se interrumpen hablando entre sí de distintos temas, por más que intenté seguir la conversación, no lo logré, me perdía cada tres palabras, al final, solo asentí y Edward después me explicó que están en temporada de juego, lo que sea que eso signifique, y solo estaban emocionadas.

—¿Y a qué juegan?

—No lo sé.

—Bella...

—Me gustaría decirte que bromeo, pero creo que cada una hace algo distinto, solo sé que hacen natación por las tardes, eso es lo que tienen en común, hasta donde sé.

—Bueno, al menos sabes algo de ellas, nadie espera que sepas todo después de una cena —respondió, entregándole el plato con forma de conejo en el que su hija se había obsesionado en comer—. Eric aún no recuerda el segundo nombre de Sophie.

—Sophie no tiene segundo nombre —dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras le daba una cucharada en la boca a la niña.

—¡Exacto! No lo juzgo, así como Edward no lo hará, irás aprendiendo de ellas con el tiempo, solo no te estreses y verás que las cosas van acomodándose en su lugar.

—Eso espero, aunque me equivoqué con el nombre de las gemelas, ellas no parecieron muy felices, pero Edward intervino y las cosas se solucionaron.

—Irás aprendiendo —repitió, dejando los platos de ambas sobre la mesa—. Sabes que puede comer sola, ¿verdad?

Bella le guiñó un ojo a Sophie, quien le sonrió con inocencia.

—No me molesta, además está creciendo tan rápido que en algún momento dejará de querer estar en mi regazo.

—Nunca, tía Bewa.

—Eso espero.

Angela negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a comer.

—Entonces... ¿cuándo volverás a reunirte con toda la camada?

—¿Camada?

—Tú dijiste que te estaban trepando como zarigüeyas.

—No me gustan las zarigüeyas, son horrendas.

—Puede, pero te queda a la perfección.

—Pensaré en un apodo mejor que ese. —Rodó los ojos.

—Las seguiré llamando así, pero ¿cuándo las vuelves a ver?

—El miércoles, cenaremos de nuevo... aunque ahora será en el restaurante italiano, creo que Edward no quiere más platos voladores.

—Nadie lo quiere.

Ambas rieron sumiéndose en un cómodo silencio, Bella se dividía entre comer de su plato y alimentar a Sophie, su ahijada favorita, no importaba que fuera la única, esa niña era una miniatura de Angela y de ella, por suerte no había heredado nada de Ben.

—¿Qué pasa con las madres? —preguntó Angela llamando su atención—. ¿Pasan tiempo con ellas? No has dicho mucho sobre ese tema.

—Algunas vacaciones —contestó y se encogió de hombros—, Edward no reveló mucho, bueno, no es que yo preguntara tanto.

—¡Bella! Eso es fundamental, no querrás enterarte de eso cuando... —meneó la cabeza disimuladamente señalando a Sophie, quien estaba más entretenida jugando con el reflejo del tornasol de sus uñas— sea demasiado tarde.

—No es el caso, Edward me aseguró que no tiene ninguna relación con ellas más que por las niñas y no hizo falta decir que las niñas lo confirmaron al decir que no las ven mucho, después ellas se incomodaron y dejé el tema.

—Es lo más sensato.

—Lo es, aunque...

—¿Qué?

—Sabemos que tiene más de una ex.

—Sí.

—Pero solo encontré una fotografía de Vanessa y Tamara con su madre, y ¡Dios mío!, ella me asusta a morir.

—¿En qué sentido?

—¡En todos! Soy un bicho en comparación a ella.

—¿Así de guapa es?

—No es por su belleza, yo soy más guapa, pero...

Angela golpeó su brazo causando el sobresalto de Sophie y de Bella, ninguna se esperaba ese golpe.

—Deja de dejar frases inconclusas, es molesto y sabes que lo detesto.

—Perdón, pero no puedo evitarlo, fue una fuerte impresión conocerla, ahora entiendo un poco más el porqué las niñas son...

—¿Tan masculinas?

—Ajá.

—Pues estás adentro, podrás arreglarlas... o por lo menos el cabello, ellas son lindas a su manera, pero ese cabello de príncipe encantador —meneó la cabeza—, tendrás que hacer algo.

—No voy a cambiarlas.

—¿Por qué no? Lo necesitan.

—Porque no soy su madre y son niñas, no hay nada de malo con la forma en que se visten.

—¿Y por eso peinaste a...?, no me digas su nombre, sí lo recuerdo.

Bella rodó los ojos y siguió dándole de comer a Sophie.

»Comenzaba con G, eso lo sé... ¿Grenda?

—Gretchen.

—Lo siento, lo recordaré.

—Eso espero, pero no tiene nada que ver que la peinara. Ella estaba parloteando acerca de lo "bonito" que era su papi y lo "bonita" que era yo, lo hice porque pude, pero no les haré un cambio de imagen, además es grosero lo que estás diciendo.

—Cierto, lo siento, ellas son niñas, yo me enojaría si alguien dijera algo así de mi hija, realmente lo siento —se disculpó sinceramente—. ¿Cómo se llama la ex?

—Tanya.

—¿Y es madre de las dos primeras?

—Así es.

—¿Y hace lo mismo que Edward?

—Ella no modela, o al menos no todo el tiempo, pero es... importante.

—No me des más largas.

—Sigue dentro del fisicoculturismo, es muy buena y famosa.

—¿Más que Edward?

—En palabras de las niñas y de Edward... Tanya es la reina del fisicoculturismo femenil.

—¿Así que ella podría aplastarte sin dudar, si llegas a caerle mal?

—Tenlo por seguro, así que si no es suficiente el miedo de arruinarlo, súmale el miedo de morir aplastada por una ex celosa.

—Diré en tu entierro que fuiste una buena amiga —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Bella le arrojó la servilleta antes de seguir comiendo.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Edward había intentado por todos los medios mantener lo más normal posible el hecho de que sus hijas conocían a Bella, después de todo, Jasper les había seguido el juego a las niñas cuando estas parlotearon acerca de la cena, incluso cuando le contaron sobre el "accidente", él había reído y restado importancia, pero Jasper siempre fue el más relajado de la familia.

Su padre Carlisle era un hombre rudo y estricto, aunque comprensivo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de sus nietas era un águila a punto de atrapar a su presa, y si eso no fuera poco, el soportar a su hermana que no veía nada de bueno en su relación con Bella, era incluso peor.

Si por ella fuera, lo haría regresar con Tanya, no importaba que ella fuera quien pidió el divorcio en primer lugar.

No era nada sencillo ser padre soltero, pero daba lo mejor de sí cada día que pasaba. Ver la felicidad en el rostro de sus hijas era la mejor paga que podía tener, la felicidad brotando de sus cuerpos lo motivaba a pararse frente a una cámara y exhibir sus músculos para promocionar la marca de ropa y las proteínas.

Sus hijas eran su motivación, cada decisión que tomaba era en torno a ellas, se había equivocado muchas veces, pero ahora estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, por esa razón sentía que Bella también era una motivación más en su vida, por lo cual la habitación principal de su casa estaba siendo remodelada para que el clóset fuera lo suficientemente grande para toda su ropa y el baño tuviera los estantes suficientes para sus producciones.

Por fin se sentía en paz con su vida y sentía que todo marchaba bien, hasta que recogió a Bella de su tienda y en lugar de llevarla a cenar comida italiana, las niñas sugirieron ir a otro lado. Ahora estaban en una mesa rectangular pegada al piso al igual que las sillas.

—¿Te molesta el lugar? Sé que no es uno de los restaurantes habituales...

—No lo es, pero entiendo por qué estamos aquí.

—Bella, realmente no quiero que te sientas incómoda, pero las niñas aman este lugar.

—Debes dejar de disculparte, eres padre, lo sé, miles de veces arrastré a mi papá al salón del té en Port Angeles porque a mí me gustaba, incluso puede que una de sus citas fuera en ese lugar. No estoy acostumbrada a venir a estos lugares —señaló a su alrededor—, pero te dije que quería estar contigo y puedo con esto y más, además la comida está deliciosa.

—Es comida chatarra.

—No me lastima comerla una vez al mes, estamos en esta relación juntos, esta vez ellas escogieron el restaurante, la siguiente vez yo lo hago, nos vamos a ir equilibrando y todo estará bien, solo es cuestión de conocernos.

—Si realmente lo crees...

—No seas tan desconfiado, ahora ven y dame un beso antes de que las niñas vengan o la bebé despierte.

Edward se inclinó y capturó sus apetitosos labios, siempre era bueno besarla, incluso ahí, con el sonido de los videojuegos de fondo, el olor de la comida frita y el continuo chillido de los niños.

—Te amo —susurró Bella contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarlo pero con más efusividad.

La amaba, no había duda de eso, por eso le atormentaba tanto estropearlo. Jasper le había dicho que si respondió el teléfono al día siguiente de la inusual cena, entonces no había nada que temer, pero él sabía que jamás debía confiarse, por esa razón estaba tan preocupado por llevarla al restaurante infantil y no al restaurante italiano que ella esperaba. Lo calmaba verla tan tranquila, pero sus antiguas experiencias le aseguraban que era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Terminó el beso bajo la protesta de Bella, pero ella solo sonrió sonrojada una vez se dio cuenta que las niñas venían de regreso listas para comer.

—Esta vez tienes que jugar conmigo, Bella —habló Tamara tomando su burrito supremo—, ambas podemos disparar a los zombis, estarás en mi equipo.

—Y después podemos intentar en el de realidad virtual —dijo Mila con la boca llena.

—Es una montaña rusa y realmente sientes que estás en ella —prosiguió Kailani, aún sin comer ya que estaba peleando con el sobre de kétchup.

—Claro, puedo hacer eso.

Ella aceptaba, aunque Edward podía notar su tensión y nerviosismo, pero se negaba a decirle no a las niñas. Le alegraba que Bella quisiera llevarse bien con ellas, sin importarle que fueran cinco niñas que requerían bastante atención, pero temía que fuera demasiado para ella.

Despertó a Hailey para que comiera y después pudiera divertirse aunque fuera con los colores de las máquinas y pantallas, aún era demasiado pequeña para...

—Upsi. —El sonrojo y la risita nerviosa de Gretchen la delataron que nada fue un accidente, Kailani, que estaba sentada junto a ella, la miraba sin saber qué hacer—. Soy una bosita de kétsup, papi —habló Gretchen antes de tomar una papa frita y untarla de la kétchup que había caído sobre su camiseta.

Las niñas rieron sin poder evitarlo, las ocurrencias de sus hijas eran el pan de cada día, no podía evitarlas, eran parte de la edad, le gustaría decir que conforme crecían iban desapareciendo, pero incluso su hija más grande tenía cada idea loca que a veces no entendía.

Bella junto a él no pareció mortificada, ella incluso rio y siguió comiendo su burrito vegetariano.

...

Sus hijas eran buenas niñas la mayor parte del tiempo, compartían, se comunicaban, sus peleas regularmente no duraban mucho, eran buenas hermanas e hijas, pero algo que ninguna de ellas toleraba bien era el perder.

Bella lo aceptó sin ningún problema, cada vez que le patearon el trasero en uno de los juegos y cuando terminó mareada en el juego de realidad virtual, ella solo sonrió y siguió con el siguiente, pero sus hijas... no. Ahora tenía a cuatro niñas molestas porque Gretchen había "perdido" los tickets que ganaron al lanzar las pelotas al aro, había intentado razonar con ellas explicándoles que había sido un accidente, pero ellas estaban molestas y no había manera de contentarlas.

—Pues si tu novia no puede con esto, tal vez sea mejor que se vaya —declaró Vanessa cruzada de brazos—. Es mejor cuando venimos solo con mamá, así sé que no voy a perder mis tickets.

Miró hacia el techo, suplicando que le diera un poco de paciencia, cuando ellas sacaban a colación a sus madres nada terminaba bien. De reojo miró a Bella, quien tenía a Hailey en ese momento, y ambas veían una pantalla en donde aparecían Los Muppets.

—Quiero ir a casa —protestó Kailani cruzándose de brazos.

Mila junto a ella la abrazó, ambas bajaron la vista y se negaron a mirar a su alrededor.

—Niñas, estábamos pasando un buen rato, pueden conseguir más tickets, no hay necesidad de que nos vayamos, aún es temprano y todavía no han probado todos los juegos con Bella.

Vanessa y Tamara negaron con la cabeza, tan parecidas a Tanya en ese momento, sin querer escuchar explicaciones; las gemelas estaban en su propio mundo mientras que Gretchen jugaba nerviosamente con sus manitas y movía los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás, con su carita hinchada después de haber llorado.

Sacando la tarjeta**(1)** de su bolsillo trasero, se la entregó a Gretchen.

—Ve con Bella y suban a la nave galáctica, apuesto que a Bella le gustará.

—Pelo nunca he subido ahí, papi.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

Gretchen asintió y, tomando la tarjeta, caminó hacia Bella. Edward las vio hablar, Bella asintió y, después de buscarlo con la mirada, dejó que Gretchen la guiara.

—Está bien, ustedes cuatro, sé que están molestas, pero no es manera de hablarle a su hermana menor.

—Perdió los tickets y los íbamos a cambiar por las pistolas de pintura —protestó Tamara—, por fin teníamos los necesarios.

—Esa no es razón para que se comporten de esta manera y mucho menos para que saquen el tema de su madre...

—No es mi culpa que sus mamás apenas las vean. —Vanessa se sonrojó inmediatamente después de hablar, las gemelas se habían acurrucado más entre ellas, Tamara le golpeó el brazo y se giró hacia sus hermanas—. Lo siento, papá, yo...

—Hablaremos en casa, iré por Bella y sus hermanas.

Al parecer una reunión tranquila con su novia e hijas no era tan fácil como pensaba.

...

—Noche agitada —murmuró Bella deteniéndose en la entrada de su edificio, no había pensado que la noche terminaría de esa manera.

La cama king-size en su habitación se sentiría muy sola al saber que no estaría acompañado, había albergado la esperanza de convencerla de pasar la noche con ellos, pero ahora esa esperanza estaba muerta y sepultada quince metros bajo tierra.

—No pensé que terminaría de este modo, realmente quería que vieras que podemos tener noches buenas.

—Ha sido una buena noche.

—Hasta que las niñas se molestaron.

—Son niñas.

—Lo son, y sé que dijiste que dejara de disculparme, pero estas dos cenas que pasamos juntos has terminado haciéndote cargo de mis hijas más pequeñas y no quiero darte una mala impresión.

—No me la das.

—¿En serio?

—Son seis, un gran paquete, además me das más crédito del que merezco, solo paso máximo veinte minutos con ellas, no más, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, me divertí, además verte con ellas me recordó a mi papá y a mí.

—¿En qué?

No podía visualizar a su bonita novia sudada y despeinada como lo estaban sus hijas.

—En que las amas, y amas pasar tiempo con ellas. Yo también fui una niña, Edward, sé cómo podemos llegar a ser, se han molestado con Gretchen, pero no durará mucho, incluso yo peleaba con Angela cuando era menor y nuestros padres terminaban reprendiéndonos, es parte de ser padre, lo sé, Charlie me lo ha dicho.

—No te merezco, nena.

—Claro que lo haces, ahora bésame y regresa a casa con tus hijas.

La besó una última vez disfrutando de sus cálidos labios, aún se sentía un poco mortificado, pero el beso era un buen relajante.

* * *

**(1) Hace referencia a las tarjetas que son utilizadas en las salas de juegos, las recargas con cierta cantidad de crédito y con ella pagas los juegos.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya sabemos que Edward es modelo y un fisicoculturista retirado, ¿Se lo esperaban? Y apareció el nombre de la primera ex, ¿Por qué las niñas no viven con ella? **

**¿Cuando aparecerán las otras ex? Pronto, no desesperen.**

**Rosalie lo quiere de regreso con Tanya, ¿Creen que esto cause conflictos?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook _"The follies and evils by Teffi" _ en donde encontrarán adelantos exclusivos, imágenes de los capítulos y se divertirán un rato, incluso para acosarme con mayor facilidad jajajaja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 7**

_**«Tendré que encerrarte bajo llave en el sótano más alejado para que solo yo pueda apreciar tu belleza, me encantas, hermosa… y no importa qué tan tóxico pueda escucharme, solo te quiero para mí… bueno, quizás te comparta con mis hijas por tiempo limitado».**_

Bella sonrió ante el mensaje de Edward respondiendo su historia de WhatsApp, la que había subido esa misma mañana; era un verdadero encanto, muchos creían que era bastante difícil mantener a una mujer feliz y contenta, sin saber que algo tan sencillo como enviar un mensaje cursi era suficiente y condenadamente significativo para su relación.

Incluso si este era bastante largo.

—¿Podrías dejar de sextear y prestarme atención?

Bella rodó los ojos y después de enviar un emoji sonrojado, bloqueó el teléfono y miró a Angela que sostenía dos pares de jeans, hacer una maleta para un fin de semana con los padres de su novio era condenadamente importante… No quería imaginar qué tan nerviosa estaría ella cuando Edward quisiera presentarle a su familia.

—No estoy sexteando, si ese fuera el caso le enviaría fotos de mis pechos y tú te morirías de envidia por mi lindo sostén.

—¡Ja! Cómo si no tuvieras una galería completa de tus senos solo para enviárselos a Edward.

—Solo es tu envidia hablando, ya que tú no puedes tenerla.

Angela le aventó una de las blusas que estaba guardada en la maleta, una lila que ella conocía bastante bien.

—¡Esto es mío!

—La dejaste aquí, no te quejes, yo no me quejé cuando Edward rompió mis medias, mis medias favoritas.

—Pues espero que Eric la rompa con la misma energía que Edward lo hizo.

—Eso espero, a veces puede ser tan aburrido —bufó aventando un par de calcetines a la maleta—. Estoy cien por ciento segura que ni siquiera tendremos sexo mientras estemos en esa casa, no soy una exhibicionista pero al menos creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros para tener sexo bajo el techo de sus padres… Aún estoy dudando si dormiremos juntos.

—Tal vez estás alterándote por nada.

—O tal vez no.

—Angie, si yo pude con seis niñas, tú puedes con los padres y el hermano de Eric, no puede ser más difícil ni más salvaje que la lechuga voladora.

—En eso tienes razón, aunque sigue siendo difícil y no me siento cómoda dejando a Sophie.

—No es la primera vez que se queda conmigo, Angie.

—Lo sé, pero me da tanto miedo dejarla mientras estoy lejos, y ni siquiera sé cómo me va a ir a mí, esta reunión es de suma importancia en nuestra vida.

—Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque solo hay dos resultados, o los señores Yorkie te aceptan a ti y a Sophie completamente y formas una familia junto a Eric, o lo mandas derechito a la mierda y vuelves a la soltería.

—¡Eso no ayuda, Bella! No quiero ser soltera, me gusta tener sexo con alguien a quien quiera, me gusta que me abracen y me consientan por las noches, y lo principal, quiero que Sophie crezca en un buen ambiente, que tenga un papi como tú y yo lo tuvimos.

—Angie, si no es Eric, será alguien más, eres guapa e inteligente, te prometo que tendrás tu cuento de hadas como yo lo tengo.

—Tú eres la madrastra, Bella, ese no es un cuento de hadas.

—Las madrastras son sexys —respondió y se encogió de hombros—. Ahora déjate de niñerías y termina de hacer tu maleta, Sophie despertará de su siesta y se pondrá nerviosa si te ve haciéndola.

—Tienes razón. ¿Crees que si llevo el traje de baño de hilo dental me veré muy vulgar?

—Te verías caliente, pero no creo que tu suegra apruebe eso... o tu novio, ¿no dijiste que iban a estar su hermano con su amargada esposa?

—Sí —bufó arrojando el traje de baño de cuerpo completo—, las maravillas de ser adulta. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos fuimos a la Isla Mujeres con esos calientes griegos? Buenos tiempos... recuérdame por qué no huimos con ellos.

—¿Porque eran unos machistas tóxicos? Y por más calientes y adinerados que fueran... no somos la clase de mujeres que estamos detrás de un hombre... aunque tal vez todos nuestros días serían como un día en el spa y no pasaríamos por arduas horas de trabajo.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas por un momento antes de largarse a reír.

…

Sophie lloraba sobre el hombro de Bella, Angela se había marchado una hora atrás después de llenar de besos a Sophie y prometer llamarla en cuanto llegara, la pequeña había asentido y despedido con su diminuta manita al auto, todo parecía marchar perfectamente bien, incluso cuando entraron a la tienda ella seguía saltando como la conejita de la que estaba disfrazada, pero apenas se puso detrás del mostrador, comenzó a llorar.

Podía consolarla, pero realmente no había palabras. No era la primera vez que se quedaba con ella en casa —la cuidaba cuando Angela pasaba la noche con algún chico que estaba conociendo— pero era el primer fin de semana completo sin Angela y la niña ya estaba sintiendo la separación.

—¿Quieres helado?

—De-de cho-cho-co-la-la-te —hipó tallándose los ojos.

Bella llamó al chico de la heladería que estaba a unos cuantos locales, Mike era el mejor amigo gay dueño de una heladería que podía existir, ellas le daban productos gratis y él les llevaba el helado que necesitaran.

Un buen trato.

Sophie comió su helado sentada sobre su puff detrás del mostrador mientras Bella atendía a los clientes, por suerte no hubo muchos, solo los regulares, así que cuando Sophie comenzaba a llorar y necesitaba estar en los brazos de Bella no había ni una sola queja, de hecho se mostraban atentos con ella y la hacían sonreír aunque fuera por pocos periodos de tiempo.

La instructora de la academia de ballet la visitó solo para asegurarse de que tenía los colores adecuados para maquillar a sus alumnas en el tan esperado recital, Bella solo asintió y le mostró la paleta de colores correcta, su instinto de arrojarle el desmaquillante lo mantuvo controlado.

¡Era una profesional! No se equivocaba.

Cerró temprano la tienda y se llevó a Sophie y al helado a casa.

Ambas necesitaban descansar.

…

Bella bufó al escuchar el insistente timbre, le puso la bata de las princesas a Sophie, a pesar de que ella protestó, y la llevó en brazos hasta la puerta principal, le iba a gritar a quien sea que estuviera molestando, pero su grito murió al ver a las tres niñas frente a su puerta con Edward detrás de ellas.

—¡Oh!, no los esperaba —habló haciéndose a un lado y dejándolos pasar.

—Te he mandado mensaje preguntando si querías cenar con nosotros y ya que no respondiste —levantó la bolsa del restaurante chino del centro—, pensamos en sorprenderte.

—Lo siento, Sophie y yo estuvimos hablando con Angela hasta que mi teléfono se quedó sin batería, no lo he encendido, por eso no respondí.

—No importa —dijo y se encogió de hombros—, pero veo que estás ocupada, no queríamos causarte inconvenientes y...

—No lo hacen, iba a bañar a Sophie y después preparar algo de cenar, pero ya que ustedes están aquí, nos alegra bastante, ¿verdad, Sophie? —La niña en sus brazos asintió efusivamente—. Son bienvenidos, nos vestiremos rápidamente y regresaremos. Sabes dónde está todo, Edward, pónganse cómodos y enseguida regresaremos para acompañarlos.

—Está bien.

Bella iba a regresar al baño, pero se detuvo y besó a las tres niñas en las regordetas mejillas.

—Siempre es un placer verlas.

Las tres se sonrojaron y tartamudearon sus respuestas. Regresó al baño, le quitó la bata a Sophie y comenzó a vestirla nuevamente.

—¿Y el baño?

—Mañana te daré el baño —le aseguró poniéndole la ropa interior limpia—, hay tres niñas afuera con las que puedes jugar, y sudarás.

—Etá bien.

Terminó de vestirla con el pijama, le puso las pantuflas de conejo y le trenzó el cabello para evitar que lo tuviera sobre la cara.

—Lista, tan guapa como siempre.

—Lo sé —le respondió levantando las manos para que la alzara.

Bella lo hizo acomodándola en su cadera, Sophie la abrazó del cuello y juntas salieron del baño y la habitación. Cuando entraron a la cocina, los encontró sacando la comida de las bolsas, Gretchen le sonrió sentada en la silla alta sin signos de querer moverse, Edward sostenía a Hailey mientras servía una porción de fideos y pollo agridulce en uno de los platos de plástico con forma de conejo de Sophie.

—Son amigas, las amigas comparten —le susurró al oído a Sophie, quien asintió no muy convencida por el hecho de que alguien más usara sus platos, era una niña bastante celosa con sus cosas—. Déjame ayudarte —habló haciéndose notar y deteniendo a Tamara, quien intentaba alcanzar los vasos.

—Gracias, Bella.

Le entregó los vasos y ambas regresaron al desayunador en donde Edward terminaba de servir los platos.

—No tenía contemplada a Sophie, pero siempre compro comida extra, así que estamos perfectos.

—Genial, de todos modos ella no acostumbra a cenar mucho, pero mientras tenga fideos, ella es feliz, ¿a que sí?

—Síp.

Besó la mejilla de la niña, reacomodándola en su cadera.

—¿Dónde están las demás? No creas que no me di cuenta, solo que estaba un poquito atareada.

—Vanessa fue al cine con sus compañeros de clase, Kailani y Mila la acompañaron ya que querían ver esa película, a Tamara no le agrada mucho ese género, por eso se negó a asistir.

—¿Las dejaste ir solas?

—No, Rosalie las acompañó, su hijo está en la clase de Vanessa, y como es vicepresidenta de la asociación de padres, está bastante involucrada.

—Qué bien... creo. Entonces, ¿por eso están aquí? No es que me moleste, me agrada verlos, siempre es agradable ver a tus hijas.

Las dos niñas frente a ella se ruborizaron, eran tan lindas cuando les pasaba, su apariencia tan varonil y ruda les daba un encanto aún mayor.

—Tu casa está mucho más cerca, pensamos en pasar el rato contigo y después ir por las niñas.

—Eso se escuchó mal, papá —protestó Tamara sentándose junto a Gretchen—, como si solo estuviéramos aquí porque nos es más fácil.

—Yo no…

—Ella tiene un buen punto —le aseguró Bella solo para ver el apuro en su rostro—, pero nunca me molesto por una agradable visita y menos si me traen comida, así que ustedes pueden presentarse las veces que quieran, que yo estaré encantada.

Simple cortesía y tenía a las niñas cada vez más en la bolsa, leer todos esos libros de ayuda en la crianza le estaba sirviendo.

Halagar a las niñas y decirles lo mucho que te alegraban era fundamental en su autoestima y relación.

…

—No sabemos a qué juga, tía Bewa —la voz de Sophie fue lo que los interrumpió de su sesión de besos en la cocina, se habían quedado para limpiar pero el desayunador seguía igual que como estaba cuando ellas se habían marchado, claramente besar los labios de Edward era mil veces mejor que lavar platos y vasos—, ellas no queden juga con mis babis, ni con mi ju-ego de té.

—Y ella no quiere jugar a las luchas.

Bella miró a Edward buscando ayuda, él era el profesional en ese aspecto, Sophie estaba acostumbrada a jugar sola o con Angela o ella, por esa razón no entendía por qué no podían jugar con las muñecas Barbie.

—Quizás puedan intentar con ambas cosas, jugar a que las muñecas eran luchadoras.

—¡Mis babis no son luchodas! —protestó Sophie.

—¡Yo no quiero jugar con muñecas!

—Son babis.

—Ñecas —protestó Gretchen.

—Babis.

—Ñecas.

—Bueno, entonces quizás eso no, tal vez otra cosa, ¿qué tal si juegan a…?

—Quelo juga con mis babis.

Bella intervino al ver el ceño fruncido de Sophie.

—Bebé, quizás sea mejor jugar algo completamente distinto, tú y yo jugamos un montón con las Barbie, quizás ellas ya estén cansadas. —Se arrodilló frente a ella—. ¿Tal vez podamos intentar con las… _luchas?_

—No sé juga a eso, tía Bewa.

—Podemos… intentar

—Tú no queles intentad, tía Bewa. —Su labio inferior sobresalió y sus ojitos comenzaron a aguarse.

Estaba definitivamente en problemas, Sophie siempre fue su pequeña bebé, acompañó a Angela durante todo el embarazo, estuvo en la sala de parto cuando llegó al mundo, incluso los primeros días mientras Angela se recuperaba, ella atendió a Sophie como si fuera suya, por eso no consentirla era muy difícil.

Lo era aún más cuando las otras niñas eran sus _hijastras,_ definitivamente estaba en problemas.

Edward junto a ella hablaba con sus hijas intentando convencerlas de jugar a otra cosa, pero ni siquiera ellas estaban cooperando.

Al parecer cada reunión con las niñas terminaba en un caos.

_«Piensa, Bella, piensa, piensa, piensa»._

—Creo que ya sé.

Se dirigió a la sala en donde Sophie tenía esparcidas sus muñecas, las apartó y se hincó frente al mueble de la televisión, abrió una de las puertas inferiores mostrando la cantidad de videos VHS de los clásicos de Disney y algunos más actuales de películas de Barbie, pero eso no era lo importante, sino el juego interactivo que le rogó a Charlie que Santa le trajera.

—No puedo creer que tengas eso.

Bella se giró para ver a Edward, que intentaba no reírse.

—No es el original, ese está en casa de mi papá en mi habitación de la infancia, junto a cientos de cosas incluso más vergonzosas que esto, pero hace algunos años, Angela y yo no pudimos evitarlo y lo compramos, es más moderno y divertido, sin embargo nos sigue encantando.

Sacó el tapete de baile de la caja, Sophie chilló emocionada pues le encantaba jugar con el de Angela en casa, y lo conectó al televisor bajo la atenta mirada de Tamara, que no entendía muy bien lo que era.

—¿Se supone que tengo que bailar?

—Más o menos —respondió Edward—, en la pantalla aparecen las flechas que debes pisar, hay música, pero es bastante...

—Es bailar —concluyó Tamara cruzándose de brazos.

Bella terminó de conectarlo y, tomando el control remoto, sintonizó en el canal indicado, la animada música inundó la sala y Hailey aplaudió por la emoción.

—Será divertido, Tammi —habló Bella tendiéndole la mano—, tú me enseñaste a jugar _ping-pong_ y me ganaste sin pestañear, es mi turno de enseñarte y ganarte por única vez, porque estoy segura de que una vez que aprendas me patearás el trasero.

La niña se encogió de hombros, sin estar muy segura, y miró sobre su hombro frunciendo el ceño, Bella siguió su mirada encontrando a Sophie y a Gretchen quitándose los zapatos.

»Bueno, podemos ver a ellas primero y después seguimos nosotras... incluso tu papi va a competir contra mí, puede que ustedes me ganen en el noventa por ciento de las cosas, pero esta vez tu papi comerá mi polvo.

—¿Es una apuesta, Swan? —preguntó Edward retándola.

—Puedes apostar tu bello rostro a que lo es. Ahora —se giró nuevamente para ver a Sophie y Gretchen sobre los tapetes ya extendidos, la nena rubia mordía sus labios nerviosa por probar algo nuevo—, ustedes harán primero el tutorial y después el modo fácil, irá lento, y ya saben, lo importante es diver...

—Divetidnos mientas padecemos patos espinados —chilló Sophie levantando los brazos.

—Así es.

Dio inicio al juego y se sentó en el sofá provocando que padre e hija se sentaran a sus costados, Hailey miraba la pantalla observando los coloridos gráficos. Las flechas comenzaron a salir y ambas niñas pisaban las indicadas en el momento exacto, una que otra se les escapaba causando sus protestas, pero conforme el juego avanzaba y las flechas eran un poco más rápidas, las dos reían a carcajadas olvidando por completo el puntaje, Hailey estaba de pie junto a ellas moviendo la cadera y con los pies pisando en diferentes partes del suelo como si realmente tuviera un tapete propio.

El sonido de _game over_ apareció después de que ninguna flecha fuera la correcta.

—De acuerdo, ustedes descansen, pequeñuelas, que ahora es mi turno y el de Tamara —sentenció quitándose los zapatos, luego se giró hacia la niña pelinegra y le tendió la mano.

Tamara negó, no queriendo hacerlo, así que Bella se giró hacia Edward.

—Quítate los zapatos, Cullen, es hora de que conozcas qué tan buena soy.

—¿Qué pasa si gano? —preguntó él quitándose los zapatos.

—No lo vas a hacer, así que te daré una motivación para que mínimo lo intentes, si pierdes, te dejaré sin besos por el resto de la noche, ¿qué te parece eso?

—Me besarás hasta la sombra una vez que te gane, Swan.

La partida comenzó con las niñas apoyándolos, Gretchen alentando a su padre mientras que Sophie a Bella, Hailey era imparcial, moviendo su trasero de bebé de arriba hacia abajo y aplaudiendo de vez en cuando.

Comenzaron a la par, pisando las flechas indicadas en el tapete y siguiendo el compás de la música, conforme los segundo pasaban, las flechas aparecían cada vez más rápido, ambos comenzaban a sudar, Bella reía al ver como el lado de la pantalla de Edward se ponía rojo cada vez más seguido, Bella dio una vuelta rápida solo por el placer de presumir.

Las flechas aumentaron su velocidad, años jugándolo con Angela y alguna de las amigas de su papi, la hicieron una experta, pero definitivamente ver a su musculoso y deportista novio fallar miserablemente la motivaba.

Giró nuevamente solo para el deleite de las más pequeñas, su guapo novio bufó y la imitó, solo que las flechas subiendo en la pantalla fueron más rápidas que él, lo que causó que se enredara y cayera al suelo asustándolas a todas.

Bella se arrodilló junto a él, sintiendo como la adrenalina descendía rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

—No, estoy bien, solo que...

La música del fin del juego seguido por las trompetas de triunfo para el avatar de Bella lo interrumpieron.

—Perdiste, Cullen, te quedas sin besos, eso incluye el beso para sanar tu golpecito, lo siento mucho, amor.

Edward se rio y se levantó dejándose caer en el sofá, Gretchen corrió a su encuentro, antes de que Tamara tomara asiento nuevamente, la sostuvo atrayéndola a sus brazos, para su sorpresa.

—Vamos, guapa, venga el honor de tu padre. —Recibió el apoyo de Edward y las niñas, quienes motivaron a Tamara a hacerlo, así que de ese modo terminó sobre el tapete—. Lo importante es divertirse, preciosa, anda, vamos a jugar.

Tamara comenzó rígida, solo moviendo los pies lo obligatoriamente necesario, lo que ocasionó que rápidamente perdiera.

—Es un gran honor haberle ganado a la gran Tamara Cullen —habló Bella deteniéndola cuando intentó irse—, por primera vez lo he hecho.

—No alardees, Bella, no sé jugar esto, por eso ganaste.

—Soy muy buena en esto, no creo que puedas hacerlo incluso si vuelves a intentarlo.

Tamara le frunció el ceño y, girándose, presionó en la alfombra la imagen para que volviera a comenzar el juego.

Quizás las conocía un poco más de lo que ella creía.

Tres juegos después, Tamara y Bella terminaron en el suelo con dolor de estómago y el sonido de _game over_ inundando la habitación.

—¡Y Swan sigue invicta! —Se pavoneó apoyada por Sophie, quien hacía su baile de la victoria, el mismo que enseñó a Gretchen.

—Te ganaré en el siguiente, Bells.

—Sigue soñando, Tammi.

Antes de que comenzaran nuevamente el juego, el sonido de un teléfono las interrumpió.

—¡Rayos! —gimió Edward tomando el teléfono antes de que siguiera sonando. Ella silenció el televisor dejando que Edward respondiera—. Lo siento, Rosalie, no vi el teléfono, estoy saliendo para allá en este momento.

Bella miró el reloj en su muñeca percatándose de que pasaban de las nueve, la hora de dormir de Sophie había pasado hacía bastante. Tamara se levantó poniéndose los tenis, Bella gateó para ayudar a Gretchen con los suyos, lo mismo hizo con Hailey hasta que se percató que no encontraba uno de los zapatos y estaba sin calcetas.

»Tengo que colgar, Rose, no puedo manejar mientras hablo por teléfono, llego en cinco. —Terminó la llamada y aceptó los tenis que Tamara le tendía.

—No sabía que era tan tarde, se nos ha ido el tiempo volando —habló Bella buscando detrás del sofá—. Me temo que tendrás que llevarte a Hailey descalza, no logro encontrar su...

—Lo encontrarás en el lugar menos pensado —respondió él restándole importancia—, es experta escondiendo cosas.

Terminaron de ponerse los zapatos y abrigos y Bella los acompañó a la puerta con Sophie junto a ella, despidiéndose de sus nuevas amigas.

—Me debes una revancha, Bella —le recordó Tamara abrazándola una última vez.

—Estaré esperándola ansiosa.

Se agachó para abrazar y besar a Gretchen, quien se aferró un poco más de la cuenta a su cuello.

—Te quelo.

—Yo también, pequeña. —Besó la mejilla de Hailey y los labios de Edward—. Envíame mensaje cuando llegues a casa, que tengan buen viaje.

—Adiosito —se despidió Sophie sacudiendo su manita.

Una vez doblaron la esquina del pasillo, Bella cerró la puerta y miró a Sophie, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ya ha pasado tu hora de dormir, bebé.

—¿Podemos juga uno más?

Bella asintió de acuerdo, no era la primera vez que llevaba a Sophie a dormir después de su hora y definitivamente no sería la última que lo hiciera.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Metió a las niñas a la camioneta, Tamara le ayudó con el cinturón de Gretchen mientras él aseguraba a Hailey, con las tres en sus lugares, subió al asiento del piloto y sacó la camioneta del estacionamiento del edificio.

—¿Papá? —llamó Tamara mirando por la ventana y dando pequeños golpecitos al cristal.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes comprarme un tapete como el de Bella?, solo para poder ganarle la próxima vez, no porque me guste bailar.

—¡Sí! —intervino Gretch—, yo quelo juga, es divetido y puedo invitad a Sophie, ella es mi nueva amiga.

Edward sonrió ante la emoción de sus hijas, si ellas querían un tapete de baile, tendrían uno.

...

Divisó a su hermana a lo lejos junto con otras madres, aún había unos veinte niños alrededor, no era el último en llegar, su hermana definitivamente era una exagerada, salir tan apresuradamente de la casa de Bella había sido innecesario.

—Hola, lamento la tardanza, ¿hace cuánto salieron de la película?

Lauren, una de las madres entrometidas —como él las llamaba—, le sonrió de manera exagerada y sacó el pecho mientras metía la panza, antes no se habría dado cuenta de nada de eso, pero desde que estaba con Bella esos pequeños detalles ahora eran bastante obvios.

¿Era malo que su novia le dijera cuando una mujer estaba intentando coquetear? Él creía que no era así, ya que Bella poseía una inigualable confianza en sí misma que quizás para muchos resultaría aterradora.

—No mucho, solo diez minutos, los niños han ido al baño y ahora están comentando sobre la película, de hecho, eres de los primeros en llegar, un padre muy puntual, eso es... _bueno_.

Edward reprimió el rodar los ojos, Lauren incluso había gemido la última palabra,_ que alguien le avisara a la mujer que tenía a tres de sus hijas justo enfrente suyo._

Si Rosalie intentaba emparejarlo con ella, definitivamente estaba loca.

Sonrió por educación antes de ir a buscar a sus hijas, quienes estaban entretenidas jugando con los videojuegos, era demasiado bueno esperar que su hermana lo dejara ir sin cuestionar en dónde se encontraba.

—Ve y busca a tus hermanas —le susurró a Tamara—, lleva a Gretch y no la sueltes.

—Sí, papá.

Las niñas estaban lo suficientemente alejadas cuando Rosalie lo abordó.

—¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que estarías aquí cuando acabara la función, siempre lo estás.

—Se me hizo tarde, el tiempo pasó volando sin darme cuenta.

—¿Llevaste a las niñas al gimnasio? Jasper dijo que tenían cosas que hacer, hablé con él esta mañana, dijo algo sobre unas fotografías para una nueva campaña.

—No, el fotógrafo canceló y lo reprogramamos.

—¿Dónde estabas entonces?

—Ocupado.

—Eso es evidente, ¿pero dónde?

—Por ahí.

—Estás evadiendo.

—Quizás.

—Edward...

—Rosalie, eres mi hermana mayor pero no te debo explicaciones de lo que hago, estoy aquí, solo me retrasé un poco, ¿las niñas te dieron molestias?

—Ninguna, sabes que son unos ángeles... ¿Estabas con tu novia?

—Rosalie, en serio...

—Yo solo me preocupo, soy su tía, me preocupa las personas que metes en sus vidas, tomando en cuenta que tus relaciones pasadas no fueron precisamente... enriquecedoras.

—Me he equivocado, ya lo sé, pero esta vez no lo hago.

—Eso espero.

—Y yo espero que no le vayas con el chisme a Tanya, que eres experta en hacerlo.

—Merece saber la clase de mujer que acercas a sus hijas.

—Y se lo diré cuando sea el momento, no necesito de tu intromisión.

—¿Cuándo la llevarás a casa?

—Eso lo decido yo, deja de preocuparte.

—¿Jasper la conoce?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—No puedo creer que se la presentaras primero que a mí, ¡soy tu hermana!

Edward rodó los ojos, a veces su hermana podía llegar a ser insoportable.

—Las cosas son distintas, Rose, en serio, no estoy para estas cosas en este momento.

Las niñas llegaron junto con Carl, su sobrino.

—Hola, papá.

—Hola. ¿Se divirtieron?

—Bastante. ¿Vamos a casa? Estamos cansadas.

—Claro, tenemos que irnos, despídanse de su tía.

Vanessa se despidió de sus amigos y de Rosalie, de camino al estacionamiento escuchó cómo Tamara les contaba que cenaron con Bella y jugaron, las protestas de las demás preguntando por qué no las habían llevado no se hicieron esperar.

...

—¿Están dormidas todas?

—Vanessa no, está viendo la televisión y mensajeándose con unos amigos, aunque no tardaré en mandarla a la cama.

—No confíes en que duerman temprano, yo no lo hacía.

—¿Y qué hacías, señorita rebelde?

—Escribía en mi diario lo locamente enamorada que estaba de Stefan, incluso combinaba mi nombre con el suyo.

—Si intentas ponerme celoso, Bella, te recuerdo que tengo cuarenta.

—Sí, claro, como si no te emocionara saber que sigo haciéndolo, pero ahora está tu nombre junto al mío.

Era un hombre adulto y responsable, pero imaginar a su novia haciéndolo lo ponía al cien, junto a ella se sentía como un adolescente.

—¿Qué estás usando en este momento?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Vamos, nena, dime qué estás usando, no pudimos hacer nada hoy.

—Sí lo hicimos, te gané con todas las letras, yo, la debilucha Swan, te gané, Cullen.

—No seas presumida.

—Claro que lo soy, muy pocas veces puedo decir que te he ganado, y para que veas que no soy una buena ganadora, dejaré a Sophie sola en la cama e iré a la sala mientras me quito mi pijama y te llamo por Skype.

Edward se levantó y cerró la puerta con seguro, nada de interrupciones. El teléfono azul apareció y respondió inmediatamente, encontrándose con la hermosa y pícara sonrisa de su novia.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Las niñas corrieron hacia el juego que se desarrollaba en el jardín, Emmett y Rosalie los estaban cuidando, su hermana ayudó a entrar a Hailey a la alberca de lodo listo para jugar durante el cumpleaños de su padre. Normalmente, la mayoría de los abuelos esperarían que sus nietos compartieran la mesa con él, pero su padre era completamente diferente, él había puesto prácticamente un juego recreativo en el jardín solo para que sus nietos se divirtieran.

—Hola, papá —saludó, dejando la caja envuelta frente a él.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento, pasamos a que a las niñas les cortaran el cabello, lo necesitaban con urgencia.

—Ya lo creo, Tam peleaba con el cabello hace algunas noches.

—Lo sé. ¿No lo vas a abrir?

—Sí, claro. —Arrancó el papel dejando a la vista la cigarrera de plata con su nombre grabado—. Gracias.

Agarrando dos cigarros le ofreció uno, sacó el encendedor que Rosalie le había regalado y le ofreció fuego; desde que eran niños, él y sus hermanos combinaban los obsequios, Jasper obviamente le traería el cenicero.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con esta chica…? ¿Bella, verdad?

—Sí, Bella, las cosas van bien, a las niñas les agrada bastante.

—Las gemelas me han hablado de ella y Hailey me ha dicho cosas, no le entendí mucho, pero dijo algo de bailar.

—Sí, Bella jugó con ellas y se divirtieron mucho, ella es… perfecta.

—¿Y cuándo la traerás a casa?

—Pronto, papá.

—¿Cuándo es pronto?

Edward rodó los ojos mientras veía a sus hijas jugar en el jardín, ya tenían los pantalones enlodados, Hailey tenía lodo en el cabello, no tenía la menor idea de cómo las limpiaría. Su teléfono sobre la mesa vibró, el nombre de Bella apareció junto con el emoji de corazón y el monito.

—Vaya, nunca registraste de esa manera a Tanya.

—Las cosas son distintas, papá, Bella es muy diferente a Tanya y eso es lo que más me gusta.

—¿Necesito recordarte quién más lo era?

—Por favor, papá, sé que la he cagado antes, pero esta vez es distinto, lo sé.

—Eso espero porque... no quiero que otra de mis nietas crezca sin una madre, ni a las mayores encariñarse para que al final resulte en nada.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Permíteme dudar.

—Todos ustedes están imposibles esta tarde. —Se levantó bastante molesto—. No conoces a Bella y no conoces mi relación con ella, ni la relación que tiene con las niñas, es por esta razón por la cual no quiero traerla a casa.

—Nos preocupamos por las niñas.

—¡Lo sé!, sin embargo lo hacen ver como si yo no lo hiciera, me equivoco pero estoy para ellas. Salir nuevamente fue idea tuya y de Jasper, ahora no es momento de que me eches en cara que estoy apresurando las cosas, estoy con ella hace siete meses y las cosas van bien.

—Apoyé que salieras en citas, pero nunca pensé que saldrías con una completa desconocida, pensé que tal vez intentarías algo de nuevo con Tan...

—¡No pienso escucharte más! Vendré por las niñas en unas horas, iré con mi preciosa novia a olvidar toda esta mierda que estás diciendo.

Entró a la casa escuchando las protestas de su padre de fondo y apartó a Jasper del camino.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Lleva a las niñas a casa en unas horas, por favor, te pagaré las cervezas este fin de semana.

—Pero... por qué... Está bien, ¡pero mejor consígueme a una amiga de Bella o alguien como Bella, por favor!

Ignoró a su hermano y salió de la casa de su padre, necesitaba calmarse.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Creen que Bella se ponga nerviosa al igual o incluso más que Ángela cuando conozca a la familia de Edward?**

**Ya sabemos de dónde saca tanta paciencia Bella, jajajaja**

**Apareció Rosalie y Carlisle, ¿Rosalie llamará a Tanya? ¿Carlisle estará encontrá de la relación?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**

* * *

**Recuerdrn unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán actividades, imágenes exclusivas, (en ocasiones adelantos), conocerán mas de cerca a los personajes de loa fics y tendrán la libertad de acosarme más de cerca jajajaja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Edward dejó entrar a sus hijas a la casa, recibiendo abrazos y protestas por haberse ido antes de tiempo, Hailey y Gretchen venían en brazos de Jasper, ambas dormidas después de un largo día de juegos que agotaron cada gramo de su energía.

Tomó a Gretchen en brazos y subió las escaleras con Jasper detrás de él, entraron a la habitación compartida de las niñas, de un lado se encontraba la cama de auto de carreras color verde de Gretchen y del otro la cuna en forma de cohete de Hailey —la cuna y cama habían sido usadas por sus seis hijas hasta que tuvieron edad suficiente para escoger por ellas mismas—, acostó a Gretchen quitándole los tenis y la chaqueta, dejándola solo en short y blusa, después se giró para ver a Jasper que seguía con Hailey en brazos.

—Yo me encargo de ellas, ve a la cocina y tómate una cerveza.

—No puedo negarme a eso. —Le entregó la niña con sumo cuidado de no alterar su descanso, y abandonó la habitación, dejándolo solo con las dos pequeñas.

Colocó a Hailey en el cambiador, le quitó la ropa y le cambió el pañal bastante mojado, le puso uno secó y la pijama, ella suspiró y pataleó un poco, pero logró tenerla lista para meterla a la cuna sin que se despertara.

Con ambas arropadas, las contempló por unos minutos, lo dicho por su padre seguía rondando su cabeza.

Tenía tanto miedo de lastimarlas, eran unas bebés, apenas estaban aprendiendo del mundo, se encariñaban fácilmente, por ellas dos había decidido salir nuevamente a citas.

—_Nosotras ya somos mayores —le dijo Vanessa en la privacidad de su habitación—, sabemos que mamá no tiene mucho tiempo para nosotras pero nos ama y nos conformamos con las visitas, sin embargo Gretchen y Hailey necesitan una mamá, una mamá verdadera, alguien que esté con ellas, que realmente las quiera. Te amamos, papá, y eres lo mejor en nuestra vida, sin embargo a veces desearíamos que mamá estuviera aquí con nosotras, no queremos que ellas pasen por lo mismo, fuiste el mejor, pero sé que ellas necesitan una mamá, tía Rose no puede cubrir ese puesto para ellas._

El apoyo de su padre y hermano para que consiguiera una cita lo motivó a hacerlo por sus bebitas.

Amaba a cada una de sus hijas de manera diferente, incluso le pasaba con las gemelas, a pesar de ser tan iguales él sentía un amor diferente por cada una, pero sus dos pequeñitas eran sin duda especiales, y se sentía tan condenadamente culpable por hacerlas pasar por esa vida.

Nunca quiso que sus hijas vivieran lejos de su madre, él había tenido que pasar por esa situación y había apestado. Rosalie nunca fue la misma después de que su madre huyera con el contratista, y no quería eso para sus hijas, por eso había intentado tanto buscarles una madre, pero siempre falló, nunca fue su intención, sin embargo lo hizo, y se odiaba por lastimar a las niñas, incluso a las bebés.

Ahora con Bella las cosas eran distintas.

Ella no quería ser madre, pero estaba dispuesta a ser la madrastra que las niñas necesitaban, incluso podría decir que Bella estaba encantada con la idea.

Solo verla interactuar con ellas lo hacía sentirse completo, por primera vez se sentía apoyado, encontraba extraño que le fascinara tanto ver cómo las contagiaba de ese carisma de niña consentida que tanto la caracterizaba, disfrutaba plenamente contemplar cómo sus rostros se tornaban rojos por la vergüenza que sentían cuando Bella usaba todos esos apodos cariñosos que ella conocía tan bien y los cuales decía sin ninguna restricción. Su corazón se expandía de una manera inexplicable en cada una de esas ocasiones.

Gretchen y Hailey la querían a su manera, Gretchen incluso le había dicho que la quería y eso definitivamente era un gran avance y Hailey se mostraba tan cómoda en sus brazos que parecía que estaban hechos para ella.

Lo último que quería es que ellas sufrieran.

Apagó las luces, encendiendo el monitor de bebé y la lamparita que proyectaba los planetas en el techo, después cerró la puerta hasta la mitad y fue a ver a sus demás hijas, quienes deberían estar preparándose para ir a la cama.

Kailani y Mila compartían habitación y tenían un baño propio, era lo justo ya que eran dos y por las mañanas de ese modo evitaba las peleas por el baño. La puerta estaba abierta como era normal, ambas ya tenían el pijama puesto y esperaba que los dientes limpios.

—¿Necesitan un cuento esta noche? —preguntó recargándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—No, solo que nos arropes —respondió Mila quitándose las pantuflas.

—Estamos muy cansadas —prosiguió Kailani—, la tía Rose nos hizo correr demasiado.

—Y les ganamos a todos.

—Somos las mejores.

—Lo somos.

—Lo son, monitos, ahora a dormir, que ya es un poco tarde.

—Sí, papi.

Las arropó, besó sus frentes y prendió la luz de noche que Mila necesitaba, luego besó nuevamente a Kailani, susurrándole que siempre sería bienvenida en su cama si lo necesitaba; antes de que llegara a la puerta ambas estaban dormidas.

Amaba a sus gemelas, si cerraba los ojos podía visualizarlas en la enorme incubadora, ambas demasiado pequeñas, demasiado frágiles, demasiado perfectas para el mundo, pero inmensamente valiosas para él. Su madre había sido el peor error que cometió, pero no lo lamentaba si tenerlas era el resultado, ellas alegraban su día, no quería pensar en el momento en el que dejaran de completar la frase de la otra.

Dejó la puerta abierta y caminó hacia la de Tamara, tocó una vez e inmediatamente le cedieron el paso desde adentro. Su pequeña rebelde estaba en la cama con su teléfono —que estaba seguro había dejado en la sala— en las manos, ¿cuándo lo consiguió?, no tenía la menor idea.

—Es hora de dormir.

—Pero, papá, no tengo sueño.

—Tampoco tienes por qué tomar mi teléfono y lo has hecho —declaró sentándose junto a ella.

—Lo siento, solo quería pedirle algo a Bella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada.

—Tam...

Su teléfono vibró con la respuesta de Bella.

_**«Te hago un trato mejor, puedes llevártelo a casa, te lo obsequio, solo con la condición de que juegues conmigo y me dejes ganar aun cuando seas mejor que yo».**_

—Te lo iba a comprar.

—Lo sé, pero quería jugar y le dije a Bella si podía ir a su casa y jugar un poco más y no me has dejado ver su respuesta.

—Mañana lo...

Su teléfono vibró nuevamente.

_**«Supongo que papi te ha descubierto... Edward, si estás leyendo esto, deja de hacerlo, es plática de mujeres, no seas entrometido y no la reprendas que yo estoy feliz de que se quede con el tapete, yo ya no juego como antes y me encantaría que Tammi lo tenga».**_

Edward suspiró y le entregó el teléfono a su hija.

—Solo respondes y después se apagan las luces y duermes, ¿entendido?

—Sí, capitán. —Esperó a que Tamara terminara de escribir, ella mandó una nota de voz deseándole dulces sueños a Bella y a Sophie y después se lo entregó—. Gracias, papá.

Una vez estuvo bajo las mantas y lista para dormir, le deseó dulces sueños y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Tamara le había dicho que ya no necesitaba que la puerta se quedara abierta ni que la arropara, era demasiado grande según ella.

Su pequeña rebelde había sido toda una sorpresa, ni él ni Tanya la esperaban tan solo un año después de Vanessa, esa niña había demostrado ser un dolorcito de cabeza, mientras que en el embarazo de Vanessa fue todo demasiado sencillo, Tamara tuvo a Tanya con la cabeza en el escusado la mayor parte del tiempo, la hizo aumentar de peso a pesar de que Tanya cuidaba cada gramo que comía, su pequeña había hecho las cosas a su manera desde que fue engendrada.

La puerta frente a él pertenecía a Vanessa, estaba cerrada como últimamente había estado, tocó para que lo dejara entrar, pero ella solo abrió una rendija.

—Cama.

—Ya voy, papá.

—Bien, dulces sueños.

—Que descanses.

Su primogénita, la niña que llegó para cambiar su mundo por completo, él había estado tan entregado al fisicoculturismo, haciéndose de un nombre, que cuando Tanya le dio la noticia del embarazo no supo cómo reaccionar, tan solo se quedó en blanco.

Pero había hecho frente a sus responsabilidades y apoyado a Tanya en todo lo posible, se casó con ella inmediatamente, incluso aceptó ser socio de su padre en los gimnasios y, aunque fue difícil, redujo sus horas de entrenamiento. Se iba a convertir en padre de familia y debía pensar en su bebé, y aunque quería mostrarse enojado, no podía porque estaba encantado con la idea de tener una bebé.

Tanya le confesó que quería seguir con su carrera, no estaba lista para dejarla, así que él lo hizo, se retiró a pesar de que le dijeron que no era necesario, le ofrecieron niñeras especializadas, el poder tener a su hija en el gimnasio y competencias, incluso un bono adicional, pero nada de eso importó, él no quería que su hija creciera bajo el cuidado de una niñera.

Por eso terminó invirtiendo en los gimnasios de su padre y hermana y trabajando como nutriólogo algunos días a la semana.

El segundo embarazo los tomó por sorpresa, las cosas no estaban marchando muy bien en casa y definitivamente otro bebé no iba a arreglar nada.

Con dos niñas necesitaba más tiempo, así que tomaron gran parte de sus ahorros e invirtieron en su marca de ropa deportiva, usarlos a él y a Tanya como modelos había sido un plus, ahora solo él lo hacía, Tanya estaba demasiado ocupada para involucrarse.

Aunque sus dos hijas mayores tuvieran a Tanya —quien era la más presente— sabía con certeza que habían sufrido más que las pequeñas.

Necesitaba contarle todo a Bella, no quería que nada la tomara por sorpresa.

No podía perderla ahora que por fin la había encontrado.

Bajó al primero piso y caminó hacia la cocina encontrado a Jasper tomando su segunda cerveza mientras texteaba con vaya a saber quién.

—Papá estaba furioso contigo.

—Lo superará —respondió y se encogió de hombros tomando una cerveza del refrigerador.

—Quiere que lleves a Bella a conocerlo, Rosalie le dijo que yo ya la conocía, cosa que no es del todo cierta.

—Rosalie está exagerando.

—Puede ser, pero debes admitir que solo están preocupados por las niñas, tú también lo estuviste.

—Sí, pero...

—Sin peros, además Bella tiene que conocernos tarde o temprano, mejor que sea temprano, así cuando Tanzilla aparezca, Bella ya tendrá a papá de su lado, a mí ya me tiene.

—Ni siquiera has hablado con ella.

—Pero confío en que me presente a una amiga, quiero asentarme, y qué mejor que con alguien tan guapa como Bella.

—Eres un caso perdido.

—Quizás. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Fuiste a verla hoy?

—Lo pensé, pero está cuidando a la hija de su amiga por el fin de semana y además ocupándose de la tienda, no quise causarle más problemas.

—La vida era más fácil cuando éramos adolescentes irresponsables.

—¿Cuándo dejaste de serlo?

Jasper le arrojó la tapa de la cerveza.

...

—Solo una vez he conocido a los padres de alguien, y te recuerdo que terminé con él dos meses antes de nuestra boda.

—¿Miedo, Swan?

—Claro que sí, y soy lo suficientemente valiente para aceptarlo.

La risa cantarina de su novia calentó su corazón.

—Mi papá no es difícil, será más fácil que conocer al tuyo, soy el que tiene seis hijas y te convirtió en madrastra.

—Si lo pones de ese modo... lleva algún chaleco antibalas cuando lo conozcas.

—Qué graciosa.

—No es broma, salió con su escopeta en la mano cuando el chico que me llevó al baile de primavera se atrevió a intentar besarme en el auto, ¿adivina a quién no volví a ver?

—Llevaré a las niñas cuando sea el momento, tal vez así piense en que mis hijas no pueden quedarse sin su padre.

—Quizás funcione, pero no estaría tan confiado si fuera tú.

Ambos rieron, era mejor la risa que admitir que estaba asustado de conocer al padre de Bella, ¡solo a él se le ocurría salir con la hija del jefe de policía!, sí, así de idiota podía llegar a ser.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres conocer a todo el clan Cullen?

El murmullo de indecisión de Bella del otro lado lo hizo temblar.

—Las siguientes dos semanas son complicadas, pero si tres semanas es demasiado, puedo conocerlos a mitad de la siguiente semana.

—¿Segura?

—No, pero tarde o temprano los conoceré, además no puede ser tan divertido como cuando conocí a tu hijas.

—No te confíes, Swan.

—Estaré preparada para la peluca de lechuga.

Por el bien de su salud mental esperaba que nada de eso pasara, sin ensalada ni pasta en el menú, eso no estaba a discusión.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

—Las pruebas han salido estupendas, ningún signo de irritación o infección.

La mujer colocó las muestras frente a ella, era demasiado temprano, por esa razón Sophie dormía pacíficamente en la oficina.

—Me alegro, no puedes imaginarte el temor que tenía de que hubiera utilizado combinaciones incorrectas, soy cuidadosa, pero una nunca sabe.

—Sigue teniendo el mismo cuidado que hasta ahora y verás que no tendría por qué haber complicaciones.

Sonrió, pensando que su nuevo labial edición especial estaría en los estantes muy pronto.

—Realmente aprecio que vengas hasta acá, Esme, eres un verdadero ángel.

—No hay de qué, el placer es mío, además me das la oportunidad de conocer los nuevos productos y ser de las primeras en tenerlos.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—¿Y cómo está tu padre? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

Bella sonrió suavemente, su padre y Esme habían tenido lo más cercano a una relación, pero cuando a Esme le ofrecieron un puesto en el departamento de dermatología en la Universidad de Chicago, ella empacó sus cosas y se marchó, ahora estaba de regreso y le encantaba tenerla cerca.

—Está bastante bien, y sigue soltero.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar, tal vez me pase por Forks uno de estos días.

—Avísame cuándo para que lo arrinconemos entre las dos.

La campanita de la puerta alertando de otro cliente las silenció, el joven pelinegro con tatuajes en el cuerpo las sorprendió a las dos.

—Si las cosas con tu padre no funcionan, trabajaré gratis para ti si puedo ver esos especímenes.

Bella se tragó la carcajada y le sonrió al hombre.

—Bienvenido a...

—Isabella Swan, es un placer conocerte por fin.

—¿Disculpa?

—Jasper Cullen —se presentó, tomándole la mano y besando su dorso—, a sus servicios, señorita, solo no le digas a Edward que estoy aquí o me partirá la cara.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**"Esta actualización llega en honor a Paula, una soldado que sigue de pie y rie ante las cosas de la vida. Las llamo, compañeras, a levantarse contra la injusticia.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes de los capítulos y muchas cosas más.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Jasper Cullen estaba en su tienda, el hermano de su novio estaba en su tienda, su cuñado estaba en su tienda, el tío de las hijas de su novio estaba en su tienda.

¿Qué demonios hacía en su tienda?

Era una sorpresa, pero una no tan mala, de hecho podría tomarlo como algo muy bueno, beneficioso para cuando conociera al resto de la familia.

Aunque no sabía qué pensar con respecto a que Edward no estaba al tanto de su presencia. Le diría, no había otra opción, la sinceridad en la pareja era importante —silenció la risa burlona en su cabeza—, pero dejaría que Jasper le dijera qué estaba haciendo ahí.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Jasper se giró para encarar a Esme, que veía de manera burlesca toda la situación.

—Buen día, señorita, Jasper Cullen a su servicio. —Hizo lo mismo de besar el dorso de su mano, al parecer era algo muy natural o algo condenadamente perturbador—. Si me permite decirlo, luce encantadora esta mañana.

Esme rio encantada con el cumplido, Bella rodó los ojos. Esme era coqueta por naturaleza, le encantaba jugar con los pollitos, como ella les llamaba a los chicos jóvenes que buscaban un poco de diversión adulta, pero definitivamente no estaba interesada en ellos, prefería a hombres, palabras de ella.

—El placer es todo mío, muchachito, ¿así que eres el hermano del novio de Bella?, qué interesante.

—Lo soy, mucho más encantador que él, si me permite decirlo, pero estoy aquí con una misión.

—¿Una misión? —preguntó Bella, captando la atención de aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de las gemelas.

—Así es, mis sobrinas me han contado un montón de cosas sobre ti y no quise esperar para conocerte

—Oh, bueno, eso es... ¿bueno?

—Mucho —asintió efusivamente—. Seré sincero contigo, estoy sorprendido por el nivel de cariño que las niñas tienen hacia ti, estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo con ellas, si me permites decirte, y por eso es que estoy aquí.

Sí, eso parecía de película de terror, ¿un tipo aparece y te habla con toda la confianza? Charlie le había dicho que en esos casos le arrojara gas pimienta a la cara y después saliera huyendo del lugar y llamara lo más pronto a la policía, específicamente, a él.

Pero si era el hermano de su novio, no podía hacerlo y menos si él solo venía a ayudar.

—Te escucho entonces.

—No es nada malo, no somos malas personas ni algo similar, pero tienes que estar advertida, las Gomitas me amenazaron sino venía aquí y te decía.

—¿Gomitas?

—Las gemelas, cuando bebés estaban tan arrugadas como pasas, Edward no me dejó llamarlas pasitas, así que les llamé gomitas.

—Muy lindo.

—Lo sé, a ellas les encanta, son Gomita roja y Gomita verde, pero no nos salgamos del tema, yo venía con un fin.

—De acuerdo, ¿a qué venías?

—No dejes a mis comadrejas.

Bella se congeló en su lugar, nunca pensó que fuera justamente eso lo que iba a decirle, esperaba un "mi padre te odia", "mi hermana invitó a la madre de las niñas", incluso un "no eres lo que las niñas necesitan", esperaba escuchar cualquier otra cosa.

La cara de shock que debía tener junto con la de Esme, debió decirle lo sorprendidas que estaban.

—Mi padre es difícil y mi hermana es incluso peor —prosiguió— y las niñas son conscientes de esto, las amamos y nos preocupamos mucho por ellas, incluso Edward está buscando lugares en el restaurante favorito de papá, para ponerte las cosas más fáciles.

Sí, eso es lo que estaba esperando que dijera, su suegro no la aceptaba, eso apestaba.

»Edward es un tipo responsable, pero un idiota, y de mis seis comadrejas, las Gomitas son las que más han sufrido, por eso estoy aquí. Kailani incluso me gritó que no olvidara la dirección, normalmente ella es la callada y me gritó por ti... no sé qué has hecho, pero no las lastimes ni te rindas. Estamos un poco locos, pero en el buen sentido, y por lo que Vanessa me ha contado, no sabes nada sobre ningún deporte, serás un bicho en nuestra mesa... un bicho muy lindo —agregó rápidamente, casi como si lo hubiera dicho antes y un par de chiquillas le reclamaron—, sin embargo lo mismo las niñas te están aceptando.

—Las quiero, ellas son muy lindas.

—Solo quiero pedirte que sigas, incluso en sus momentos difíciles.

—Lo haré, Jasper, estoy en esta relación por completo.

—Bien, yo solo quería advertirte y que las niñas dejaran de presionarme... No le digas a Edward que vine, Rosalie sabe sacarnos información cuando se lo propone, y si se entera que yo estuve aquí, enloquecerá... Cosas de hermana mayor, supongo.

—Eso haría yo —respondió Esme encogiéndose de hombros—, soy la mayor de tres hermanos, lo autoritaria y entrometida viene con el puesto, y ella sabrá que estuviste aquí.

—Me esconderé —asintió pensativo—. Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, Bella, y a usted también, bella señorita, espero verla pronto.

Jasper le tomó la mano, la besó nuevamente y le guiñó un ojo, Esme soltó una risita cantarina.

—Oh, galán, puedo ser tu madre, eres un bebé junto a mí, pero agradezco tu coquetería.

Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y, para hacerlo aún peor, sacó un dulce de leche —los mismos que le daba a Sophie— y lo dejó en su palma, acto seguido salió de la tienda haciéndole un gesto a Bella de que la llamaría, Bella no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—Es la quinta vez que una mujer me rechaza —negó con la cabeza—, esto es culpa de mi hermano, no sé cómo pero debe ser su culpa.

Bella se rio ante la rabieta infantil, ahora entendía por qué las niñas se llevaban tan bien con él.

Jasper la miró unos segundos antes de sonreír como el gato que se comió al canario, fue imposible que ese gesto no le recordara a Edward y a las niñas.

—Bella... ¿Puedo llamarte Bella?

—Claro, Jasper, somos cuñados.

—Claro, claro, y supongo que nos llevamos bien como cuñados, me agradas y yo... ¿te agrado?

—Lo haces.

—Bien, bien, entonces... ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Sales con amigas? Edward dijo que estabas cuidando a la hija de una amiga, me gustan las niñas, mis comadrejas me han hecho un experto al cuidar de ellas.

—Eso es bueno, muy pocos hombres toleran a los niños.

—Lo sé, lo sé, eso es tan ruin, los niños son maravillosos.

Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer, pero era tan tierno, que aceptó caer en su juego.

—Lo son —asintió mordiendo su labio, fingiendo pensar—. Sabes, una de mis amigas acaba de terminar su relación, tiene un bebé de dos años y realmente está cansada de hombres que buscan solo pasar el rato.

—Lamento tanto oír eso.

—Quizás... quizás pueda hablar con ella, y quién sabe —se encogió de hombros—, tal vez eres lo que necesita, para mejorar su humor.

—Me encantaría conocerla, intentar animarla un poco. —Él incluso hizo un gesto apesadumbrado, pero mantuvo esa sonrisa torcida, el encanto Cullen al parecer se heredaba—. Entonces… ¿nos estamos viendo?

—Por supuesto, saluda a las niñas por mí.

Jasper salió de su tienda justo en el momento en el que un grupo de adolescentes entraban y reían nerviosas al verlo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojitos brillando eran solo señal de un enamoramiento a primera vista.

Recordaba esos momentos en donde cualquier chico guapo, musculoso y rudo les arrancaba suspiros a Angela y a ella.

Tomó una rápida bocanada de aire antes de sonreírle a las seis jovencitas.

…

—Explícame por qué tú conocerás primero a su familia antes de que yo lo conozca a él.

Bella rodó los ojos por quinta vez, hablar con su padre y contarle sus planes definitivamente no estaba siendo lo que ella esperaba.

—Porque ellos viven aquí y para conocerte tenemos que ir a Forks y las niñas tienen cosas que hacer además de que tengo trabajo, ampliar una tienda no es sencillo y menos cuando tienes que seguir cumpliendo con los pedidos.

—Sabes que si necesitas ayuda puedes contarme y te brindaré todo mi apoyo, soy el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo, pero tengo contactos importantes.

—Gracias, papi, realmente lo aprecio, pero por el momento estamos bien.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Galletita, no lo olvides.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sé que esa pregunta solo me traerá problemas, pero morderé el anzuelo.

—Bueno… Esme ha pasado por aquí esta mañana.

El carraspeo incómodo la hizo reír.

—Me alegro, no la he visto en mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, planea ir a Forks y… —Bella se congeló a mitad de la frase, había una tercera voz y estaba segura de que no era la televisión ni nada parecido, esa voz le recordaba…

—_He pedido la comida, tardarán un poco, ¿quieres el postre para después de la comida o prefieres comerme ahora?_

Su padre tosió desesperado, incluso ella estuvo por ahogarse con su propia saliva, su cara estaba roja, nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía escuchar esas cosas y menos cuando su padre estaba involucrado.

—Papá, estás con…

—Te llamo después, Galletita, tengo que… yo… este…

—¿Tienes que comer tu postre?, lo entiendo, te dejo, porque a nadie le gusta cuando ya se ha enfriado.

Colgó inmediatamente, estaba mal y quizás se traumó un poco por lo que escuchó, pero eso no evitaba que se burlara de la situación… era mejor un poco de burla que un momento incómodo.

—¿Puedo comel postle pimelo?

—Claro, hoy comeremos el postre primero y después la comida.

Sophie asintió encantada con la idea.

Definitivamente esto pasaría a los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida.

…

_**«Ábreme, estoy subiendo en el elevador».**_

Bella salió de la cama de inmediato, Sophie junto a ella se removió pero no despertó, le dejó el panda de peluche para que lo abrazara y salió de la habitación. Poniéndose la bata, encendió las luces de la sala, abrió la puerta y la dejó a medio cerrar para después ir a guardar las muñecas Barbie con las que habían estado jugando.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue lo último que escuchó antes de que Angela apareciera, tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ninguna necesitó palabras, así como Angela estuvo para ella cuando Edward fue un idiota, Bella la sostuvo entre sus brazos y ahogó sus sollozos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Angie?

La abrazó y reconfortó por un largo rato hasta que cayeron en el sofá, en ese momento le limpió las lágrimas, mirando de vez en cuando el pasillo que daba a su habitación, revisando que Sophie no despertara.

Las lágrimas pasaron a sollozos, después a hipos y por último se convirtieron en rabia, una rabia que Bella no sabía interpretar, le recordaba a cuando se enteraron que Ben era casado y ambas fueron y le rompieron las ventanas a su auto durante la noche, su papi definitivamente estaría muy molesto si llegaba a enterarse de eso.

—Necesito alcohol.

Antes de que pudiera ofrecerse a ir por el alcohol, Angela se dirigió a la cocina, solo tardó unos dos minutos en volver con la botella de vino barato y dos copas, sirvió demasiado en ambas, una le entregó a Bella y la otra se la dejó ella.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Manejaste desde la casa de los señores Yorkie? ¿Por qué no me avisaste más temprano?

—Estaba enojada y no pensé las cosas, solo quería huir de ese lugar. —Negó con la cabeza bebiendo de su copa hasta casi acabársela—. Eric es un reverendo idiota, pero yo lo soy incluso más, no puedo creer que fui hasta la casa de esos señores para terminar aguantando la bola de babosadas y estupideces que salieron de su boca.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—Nada que no hubiera previsto, sabía que era una mala idea, tendría que haber terminado con Eric desde el momento en el que ordenó carne en el restaurante vegetariano intentando hacerse el gracioso, pero no, me dejé convencer por palabras bonitas, y mira dónde estoy ahora.

—Pues si me dices qué pasó, puede que…

—Sabía que tenía que quedarme soltera, pero no, salgo y me encuentro con el hombre más idiota que pude conocer, me hubiera comprado un muñeco sexual, ese no tiene madre y si la tiene, no la compraría, así que no la conocería y todo sería mucho más sencillo.

—Bueno…

—Pero realmente quería que funcionara, quiero casarme y caminar al altar junto con mi padre, pero solo escojo a los que tienen el cerebro frito, peor aún, el cerebro de una mendiga cucaracha. ¿Acaso no aprendí de Ben?, realmente merezco el primer lugar a la mujer más crédula que puede existir.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco, tienes que contarme qué pasa, ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás así.

—El idiota quiere adoptar a Sophie.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Sí.

—Pero… pensé que querías un padre para Sophie, alguien que la quisiera realmente, no como Ben.

—En este momento Ben es mil veces mejor.

—¡¿Qué!? Tienes que explicarte, Angie, porque realmente no estoy entendiendo nada.

—Claro que no, nunca, ni en tus peores sueños, podrías imaginar lo que pasé en esa casa. ¿Recuerdas nuestras segundas vacaciones de primavera en la universidad?, ser la sexta esposa de una familia polígama sería más tolerable que esto.

—Eso es imposible.

—Créelo, lo es.

—Pues si me dijeras lo que es... —bufó exasperada—. ¡Ya dime qué pasó!

—Ellos querían que, que yo, que… que...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ellos querían que yo les diera a Sophie.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —gritó poniéndose de pie—. Acabas de decir que Eric la quería adoptar.

—Yo dije que el idiota quiere adoptarla, el idiota es el hermano de Eric, Eric también es un idiota, pero es el idiota supremo, el rey de los idiotas es su papá.

—No estoy entendiendo. —Normalmente lo hacía, su cerebro y el de Angela trabajaban en una frecuencia demasiado rápida, siempre sabían lo que la otra quería decir, aun cuando los demás no tenían ni idea, pero esta vez le era imposible, como si existiera una barrera que Angela no dejaba caer. Frustrada volvió a su asiento en el sofá, viendo a Angela pasearse por la sala—. Tienes que contarme todo, sin saltarte nada.

—La primera noche fue buena, ellos fueron amables, incluso tenían una habitación para Eric y para mí, no tuvieron ningún pero que poner a nuestra relación. Creí que esta vez funcionaría, nos estábamos dando una verdadera oportunidad para ser una familia —suspiró bebiendo de su copa—, incluso preguntaron por Sophie, querían visitarla en su próximo cumpleaños, quizás pasar las navidades con ellos, ya que hace mucho tiempo nadie deja galletas para Santa… todo estaba siendo tan bueno.

—¿Pero…?

—Hoy las cosas se pusieron raras, bueno… quizás desde ayer en la noche. Me preguntaron sobre Ben, pero les dije que aunque Sophie lleva su apellido, casi no pasa tiempo con ella, prácticamente se limita a darme la pensión, y les confié que a la esposa de Ben le encantaría que desapareciéramos de su vida. No noté nada raro en su actitud, la conversación fluyó normal y nos fuimos a dormir, pero hoy a media tarde me soltaron la bomba.

Bella sintió el enojo irradiando de Angela, si no tenía cuidado podría terminar rompiendo la copa porque estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión, lo último que necesitaba era tener que llevarla al hospital y que la primera imagen de Sophie al despertar fuera de su madre sangrando.

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—La cuñada de Eric, Maggie, no puede tener hijos, por alguna enfermedad de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, no estaba poniendo mucha atención después de que me soltaran aquello. Maggie no pudo desarrollarse correctamente en la adolescencia, al parecer toma hormonas pero incluso con todo el tratamiento no es capaz de ovular —se cruzó de brazos sentándose junto a Bella en el sofá—, y no quieren mezclar sus preciosos genes con un banco de óvulos y mucho menos adoptar a un niño.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso contigo.

—Al parecer un niño abandonado en una institución está mal, pero querer a la mía está perfecto.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hija es hermosa.

—Eso no, tonta, ¿te pidieron que se la dieras?

—Era darle a Sophie o embarazarme del hermano de Eric de la forma tradicional.

—No…

—Oh, sí, Maggie incluso estaba de acuerdo, dijo que la inseminación sería muy costosa y sus resultados no eran cien por ciento seguros, pero si su marido se acostaba conmigo, era muy probable que terminara embarazada.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Pues créelo, les dije que no haría eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haría, eso es tan enfermo, aún siento escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

—Pero y Sophie…

—Le rompí la nariz a Aaron después de eso —negó con la cabeza—, dijo que si no estaba dispuesta a hacer el maravilloso acto de la procreación con él, bien podía darles a Sophie, después de todo, sería mucho mejor que ella creciera en una familia estructurada y no con una madre soltera que fue la amante.

—¡Qué gran hijo de puta!

—Le rompí la nariz por esa razón.

—Le hubiera roto más que eso si me lo decía a mí, ¿qué tienen en la cabeza?

—Eric me dijo que si de todos modos esperaba casarme con él, tenía que dejar a Sophie con Ben, porque él no estaba dispuesto a que sus hijos convivieran con la hija de alguien más.

—¿Era dársela a Ben o dársela a su hermano?

La idea la ponía enferma, Sophie, su preciosa bebita, siendo alejada de su mamá y madrina, estaba asqueada ante la posibilidad de no escuchar la chillona y cantarina voz de la niña, incluso sus gritos y llantos, solo la idea de no verla le rompía el alma, entendía por completo a Angela y por qué abandonó la casa.

—Así es…

—Qué maldito hijo de puta.

—Lo peor es que lo amaba —suspiró—. ¿Dónde está mi bebé? Necesito tenerla en mis brazos.

—Dormida en mi cama.

Angela asintió y, poniéndose de pie, dejó la copa en la mesa y caminó a la habitación, Bella la siguió inmediatamente, apagando las luces detrás de ella. Entraron juntas a la habitación, Angela se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón, Bella tomó una de sus camisolas de dormir y se la tendió mientras se terminaba de quitar toda la ropa, una vez estuvo más cómoda se metieron a la cama; Angela atrajo el cuerpecito de la niña a sus brazos, esta protestó un poco, pero el suave aroma de su mami volvió a dormirla.

—¿Cómo pudo creer que yo les daría a mi bebé?, ella es toda mi vida.

—Hay hombres demasiado estúpidos. ¿Te fuiste después de mandarlos a la mierda?

—Sí, dejé todo menos mi cartera con mis identificaciones y tarjetas, por lo menos me traje eso, lo demás está perdido.

—No todo, puedo pedirle a Edward que vaya por tus cosas al departamento de Eric, apuesto que el imbécil se orinará en los pantalones, incluso le diré a Edward que le daré una mamada espectacular si le rompe de nuevo la nariz.

—Dejaré que lo hagas, ese imbécil incluso me dijo que podíamos tener otra hija y llamarla Sophie si así me sentía mejor, ¡como si pudiera remplazar a mi bebé!

Bella asintió y se acercó más a ellas, abrazó a Angela manteniendo a Sophie en medio de ambas.

—No vale la pena, Angie, ellos son unos enfermos que no valen la pena.

—Lo sé, será la última vez que lloro por él, mañana tomaré a mi bebé y seguiré con mi vida, y solo por joder, le mandaré a Maggie una foto mía junto con Sophie mientras desayunamos, tal vez sea malvado, pero es lo que se merece por sugerir quitarme a mi princesita.

—Haz lo que mejor te haga sentir.

Angela asintió.

—¿Bells…?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías terminar con Edward y volvernos lesbianas?, sería bueno casarnos entre nosotras, así nos evitamos problemas.

—Aunque la idea de casarme con mi mejor amiga es tentadora, sumado al hecho de que Sophie sería tan mía como tuya, lamento informarte que a ambas nos gustan los penes y no nos conformaríamos con un vibrador, y amo a Edward, así que lo siento, pero no.

—Lo sé… además en mi boda quiero ser la protagonista con mi vestido, y definitivamente tendríamos que decidir quién usaría el vestido más despampanante.

Bella asintió de acuerdo, ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su vestido de ensueño y Angela tampoco, por muy fácil que fuera la idea de casarse entre ellas, definitivamente prefería hacerlo con Edward… aunque por el bien de su salud mental, esperaba que eso ocurriera en un futuro, quizás en dos años, en ese momento no estaba preparada para un matrimonio.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Edward estaba nervioso, el día en que presentaría a Bella a su familia había sido adelantado a una cena esa misma semana, el mismo día en que Bella tenía que maquillar y arreglar a quince niñas para su recital de ballet, por lo cual cenar en el restaurante favorito de su familia estaba descartado por completo.

Después de eso, las cosas solo se complicaron un poco más, ya que el colegio organizó un partido de basquetbol amistoso en donde Tamara debía participar, a su padre y a Rosalie les pareció una excelente idea que celebraran después del triunfo, incluso sugirieron que podían llevar a todo el equipo de Tamara.

Además, era una buena manera de conocer a Bella durante y después del evento.

—_Me llena de orgullo saber que mi nieta practica el mismo deporte que yo a su edad y que sea tan buena, yo creo que verla a ella es mucho mejor que ir a algún restaurante._

Cuando le comunicó que Bella no podría asistir, su padre solo asintió y se encogió de hombros, pero Rosalie no pudo quedarse callada.

—_Cada uno escoge sus prioridades._

—_Así es, por esa razón Tanya está en Hawái y no aquí con su hija._

Su hermana gruñó y rodó los ojos pero no hizo ningún otro comentario.

Ahora estaba ahí, vistiendo a dos niñas que les divertía más pasearse por la habitación en calzones y pañales que vestirse adecuadamente. Como padre de seis niñas, había aprendido que necesitaba de mucho tiempo para tenerlas listas a tiempo, creyó que cuando comenzaran a crecer las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Estaba tan equivocado.

Ahora sabía que incluso Vanessa le preguntaría si había visto sus tenis, a pesar de que ella misma los había dejado en el armario junto a la puerta.

Tamara gritaría desde su habitación que no lograba encontrar sus medias de la suerte, Edward le respondería que estaban colgadas junto a la ventana, tal vez su hija no las quería lavar durante la temporada, pero eso no significaba que debían apestar.

Las gemelas eran... bueno, eran ellas, las había mandado a cambiarse más de tres veces y ellas seguían ignorándolo, diciendo que aún tenían tiempo.

—¿Bella va id? —preguntó Gretchen acostada en la cama, cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus calcetines.

—Nos acompañará para cenar —respondió mientras le ponía un pañal limpio a Hailey.

—¿No va ved Tam?

—Tiene cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Trabajo.

—Ah, ¿qué tabajo?

—Trabajo muy importante.

—Tam etada tiste.

—Bella ya habló con ella.

Y vaya que lo había hecho, recordaba cómo Tamara le pidió asistir y el apuro en el rostro de Bella cuando le dijo la fecha y hora.

—_Haré todo lo posible para estar ahí, Tammi._

—_Eso dicen los adultos cuando saben que no van a ir._

_Bella suspiró y tomó sus manos entre las suyas._

—_A veces la sinceridad duele, no voy a poder llegar, me es imposible hacerlo, pero te aseguro que estaré pensando en ti en todo momento, y sé, con seguridad, que lo harás genial y estarás maravillosa y cuando los alcance en la pizzería, estaré completamente orgullosa de ti._

Tamara estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no quiso tomar el teléfono y hablar con Bella cuando ella llamó para desearle suerte.

—No me des guerra esta noche, mi pequeña Halien —suspiró cuando su hija se cruzó de brazos sobre su pancita de bebé.

Le gustaría decir que tenía las bases cubiertas al haber tenido seis niñas a su cuidado, pero siendo sincero, cada día era un reto, sin embargo, mientras veía a Kailani entrar a la habitación pidiéndole ayuda con las agujetas, a Mila preguntando por su playera amarilla, a Tamara golpeando la puerta del baño apresurando a Vanessa, a Gretchen con los pies levantados y moviendo los deditos al compás de lo que estuviera susurrando y a Hailey mirándolo con esos ojitos traviesos que le advertían que al menor descuido terminaría con la ropa manchada, estaba seguro que con gusto se enfrentaría a mil retos más.

No era sencillo ser padre soltero, pero por sus pequeñas campeonas sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

...

El equipo de Tamara ganó, como era de esperarse, su hija anotó las tres canastas que las hizo ganadoras del juego, era un partido amistoso pero no por eso la victoria era menos dulce, o lo fue hasta que Tamara salió de los vestidores con su mochila sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño después de recibir las felicitaciones y halagos de todos.

—Bella no llegó. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que a su hija no hizo nada feliz.

—Bella te dijo que no podía asistir —le recordó Vanessa cruzándose de brazos, las gemelas junto a ella asintieron—, además, fuiste tú quien le colgó la llamada.

—Le he enviado videos a tu mamá de tu partido —habló Rosalie captando su atención—, intenté hacer una videollamada pero la recepción era muy mala, aunque pudo verte encestar y se alegró mucho.

—Hablaré con ella mañana —respondió Tamara encogiéndose de hombros—. Quiero ir por pizza.

Rosalie asintió, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, tal vez Bella no llegó, pero para Tamara significaría aún más que Tanya estuviera presente. Edward había perdido la cuenta de las veces que terminó discutiendo con su ex esposa por no visitar a las niñas más y por más tiempo.

Rosalie y Emmett abrazaron por última vez a Tamara felicitándola, aunque Rosalie quería conocer a Bella, tenía que regresar a casa, Carl tenía un resfriado y ella con el embarazo recién descubierto —Emmett se lo había contado accidentalmente unos días atrás— no debía alterarse, después de todo, un embarazo a los cuarenta y dos no era sencillo.

Se dirigieron a la pizzería en donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración por la victoria, al llegar Tamara corrió a la mesa junto con sus compañeras mientras que Vanessa fue al área de videojuegos, llevándose a las gemelas, Jasper siendo el inmaduro que a veces podía llegar a ser, se llevó a Gretchen y Hailey a las máquinas de peluches, prometiendo conseguirles uno a cada una.

Los padres de las demás niñas estaban ocupando sus lugares y ordenando sus pizzas, habían reservado el lugar apenas se enteraron del juego, incluso había un cartel en el que decía felicidades, ninguno tenía duda de que las niñas iban a ganar, como siempre.

Eran campeonas invictas e iban por el tercer año consecutivo.

—¿A qué hora llegará tu novia?

Edward suspiró y se sentó junto a su padre que miraba el menú, como si no fuera a pedir una insípida pizza individual de queso.

—No tarda.

—Claro.

Ordenaron las pizzas, Edward incluso pidió una de pepperoni para Bella y Gretchen, quien ahora se negaba a comer de otra.

—¿Has hablado con Tanya?

—Piensa llevarse a las niñas durante las vacaciones.

—Bien, tienen que pasar tiempo juntas —asintió mirando a su alrededor antes de bufar—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Claro, las niñas son felices cada vez que pasan un tiempo con Tanya, el regreso será difícil, pero…

—No me refiero a ella, Edward —interrumpió su padre—. ¿Estás seguro de esa tal Bella? No llegó al evento.

—Lo sé, pero ella le explicó a Tam.

—La estaba esperando.

—Lo sé, pero confía en mí, Bella tenía asuntos que atender, asuntos con su negocio, no podía dejarlo tirado, sé que si no hubiera tenido ese compromiso, habría estado junto a nosotros apoyando a Tamara. —_«Apoyando y preguntando por cada cosa que pasaba, sin entender realmente»_, agregó en su mente.

—Si crees…

—¡Bella!

El grito de las gemelas lo sacó de la conversación con su padre, a unos metros de la puerta, usando unos ajustados pantalones negros que se amoldaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, estaba su preciosa novia abrazando a ambas niñas, era difícil apreciar su rostro ya que estaba de perfil y su largo cabello ocultaba la mayor parte de este.

Les preguntó algo, a lo que las niñas señalaron a la mesa de Tamara, quien se negaba a mirarla, Bella suspiró pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, Vanessa llegó a su campo de visión y comenzó a hablar con ella, era muy raro ver la boca de su hija mayor moverse tan rápido, las gemelas asentían mientras se ponían una a cada lado, Bella las detuvo cuando tuvieron la intención de llevarla a la zona de juegos.

Sus hijas tenían una extraña fascinación por hacer que Bella jugara juegos que de antemano sabían que perdería.

Bella les murmuró algo a lo que las tres asintieron y apuntaron en su dirección.

—Debes estar bromeando, Edward.

No lo estaba, Bella le aseguró que iría simple y casual, y ciertamente estaba vestida de manera sencilla. Nunca la había visto con ese atuendo, llevaba unos jeans con botines negros, la blusa era blanca con algún estampado que no lograba identificar y tenía una chaqueta de cuero, no llevaba bolso lo cual era raro, aunque su maquillaje a pesar de ser las ocho, seguía siendo impecable, incluso sus labios estaban perfectamente delineados de un tono ¿rosa?, posiblemente Bella le diría que no era rosa sino otro nombre que en su vida se hubiera imaginado.

Ella definitivamente se había vestido lo más casual posible, pero seguía destacando demasiado, lo hacía aún más cuando sus hijas usaban pants y shorts.

Edward se puso de pie y la encontró a medio camino, la sonrisa de Bella tan solo aumentó.

—Hola, te ves hermosa. —La besó suavemente antes de girarse hacia su padre, a lo lejos vio a Jasper que le levantó los pulgares junto a Gretchen y Hailey, quienes tenían dos peluches en forma de insecto—. Bella, amor, quiero presentarte a mi padre Carlisle.

—Encantada de conocerlo —respondió dando un paso adelante y estirando una de sus manos, su perfecta manicura de color azul con destellos plateados resaltaba, sus uñas no eran tan largas pero sí más de lo que cualquier mujer en su familia las tenía.

—Es una sorpresa al fin conocerla, señorita…

¡Mierda!

¿Por qué creyó que su padre la trataría con familiaridad?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Jasper solo quería advertirle, y conseguir una cita con alguna amiga de Bella, ¿A quién le presentara Bella?**

**Bella y Angela definitivamente han vivido de todo jajajaja, por algo son las mejores amigas.**

**Primer evento al que las niñas invitan a Bella y ella no va, ¿Qué tanto afectara esto en su relación? Tamara no se lo tomo muy bien.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias, por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook **_**"The follies and evils by Teffi", **_**en donde encontraran adelantos exclusivos, actividades y conocerán más afondo a los personajes de las historias, además de conocernos y tener la oportunidad de acosarme jajajaja.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 10**

—Swan, Isabella Swan, señor Cullen, es un verdadero placer conocerlo.

El apretón de manos fue fuerte, pero ella había crecido junto a un jefe de policía, quien le había dado una lista de cinco reglas esenciales para no mostrar debilidad en ningún momento y ella como la buena hija que era la había memorizado e implementando en cada uno de sus días.

Primera regla, en un apretón de mano, nunca seas el sumiso, demuestra ser el que lleva las riendas, y aunque definitivamente su suegro era atemorizante, podía con él y más. Le dio un buen apretón de manos y un leve tirón que hizo que su suegro se pusiera de pie inmediatamente.

¿Acaso nadie le había dicho que era de mala educación no ponerse de pie cuando conocía a alguien? Ella bien podía enseñarse un par de cosas.

—Un gusto, señorita Swan, es bueno que por fin nos acompañe.

Así que la estaba atacando, bueno... pues ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal, no necesitaba que alguien más se lo recordara.

—Siento profundamente no haber podido estar en el juego de Tammi, hice todo lo posible para ir, pero el trabajo es el trabajo y no podía abandonar a mi compañera.

—Claro...

—¿Podemos ir a jugar ahora? —preguntó Mila tirando de la mano de Isabella.

—Tal vez en un rato más —intervino Edward—, la pizza está por llegar y apuesto a que todos estamos hambrientos.

—Yo me siento junto a Bella —exclamó Kailani, acto seguido se sonrojó furiosamente.

Bella sonrió enternecida y la atrajo a sus brazos.

—Claro que sí, debes contarme qué tal te fue con esa presentación de la que Mila me habló y por la que estabas tan nerviosa.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Mila a su derecha y Edward a su izquierda, Jasper llegó inmediatamente con las dos pequeñas, Hailey se mantuvo en brazos de él pero Gretchen se metió debajo de la mesa hasta quedar entre sus piernas, Bella no tuvo más remedio que tomarla y sentarla en su regazo.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Me extrañaste?, porque yo te extrañé un montón... a todas —agregó rápidamente viendo a las cinco en la mesa.

—Tamara está enojada contigo, Bella —habló Vanessa.

—Lo sé —suspiró—, pero espero que esto lo solucione un poco.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, dejándola en el respaldo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —escuchó el bufido de Carlisle.

Claro que podía y lo estaba disfrutando, lo había planeado pensando que si era rápida quizás podía llegar a tiempo, cosa que no pasó, pero eso no evitó que tuviera una sorpresa para Tamara.

Las niñas se rieron, Mila se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia Tamara, no era lo que planeaba, pero al menos tuvo a Tamara frente a ella en menos de cinco segundos.

Ella la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que se alejara la atrajo a sus brazos. No tenía la misma agilidad ni reflejos que los demás miembros de la mesa, pero definitivamente sabía cómo tratar a las niñas, con Sophie había pasado cientos de berrinches, podía con el enojo de una niña que quería más de lo que creía.

—Hola, guapa —la saludó manteniéndola pegada a su costado, Gretchen en su regazo no tenía ninguna intención de moverse.

—Hola. Ahora sí... ¿qué traes puesto?

—¿Te gusta?, la hice especialmente por ti.

—No llegaste —renegó cruzándose de brazos.

—Me hubiera encantado estar ahí, nena —susurró tomando una de sus manos y llevándosela a la mejilla al mismo tiempo que afianzaba su agarre en la cintura de la niña, era un gesto que Charlie hacía con ella cada vez que estaba de malas con él, funcionaba perfectamente con ella y esperaba que lo hiciera con Tamara—, no entiendo nada, y dudo que pueda entenderlo en mucho tiempo, pero me hubiera emocionado por ti y me encantaría solo porque pude verte.

Tamara asintió sin verla a la cara, estaba más centrada en la blusa que llevaba.

»Dime, nena, ¿me perdonas por no haber podido estar ahí?

—Solo tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Por qué eres mi fan número tres? —cuestionó delineando el gran número tres.

—Bueno... pensé que tu papi era el primero y el segundo tu mamá, así que me autonombré fan número tres tuya, ¿estás bien con eso?

—Muy bien —asintió emocionada—. ¿Irás al siguiente juego?

—Claro que sí, estaré en... ¿es bueno estar en primera fila?, ¿puedo estarlo? Tendrán que explicarme muchas cosas.

—Lo haremos, Bella.

Abrazó a Tamara y besó su mejilla rápidamente, los brazos de la niña se envolvieron en su cuello. La última cosa que quería era que ellas se molestaran con ella, no pensó que cuando Tamara le cortó la llamada le doliera tanto, pero lo hizo, su corazón dolió y un nudo en el estómago le quitó cualquier apetito que hubiera tenido.

Puede que incluso llorara un poco... está bien, lloró bastante.

Esas niñas se estaban metiendo dentro de su corazón sin que se diera cuenta, no ayudaba que se parecieran tanto a Edward, con quien por cierto llevaba una semana sin follar.

Extrañaba tenerlo entre sus piernas.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto? —cuestionó Mila.

Bella sonrió alisando la blusa para que todos vieran el estampado, era una foto de Tamara y ella, ambas sonriendo a la cámara.

—Bella me dijo que sonriera y yo lo hice —respondió Tamara encogiéndose de hombros—, nunca pensé que haría esto, me encanta, gracias.

Bella sonrió encantada, la idea de Angela había resultado a la perfección.

...

La pizza llegó, Tamara regresó a la mesa junto a sus amigas, y Bella compartió su pizza con Gretchen, incluso dejó que mordiera su rebanada.

Jasper frente a ella le guiñó el ojo mientras jugaba con los palitos de masa junto con Vanessa.

—Así que, Bella —habló Carlisle llamando la atención de todos—, Edward dijo que tienes tu propio negocio pero no me ha dicho muy bien de qué es.

Bella golpeó la pierna de Edward bajo la mesa, él sonrió levemente diciéndole que el golpe no le dolió ni un poco.

Maldito sexy energúmeno musculoso.

—Tengo una tienda de maquillaje junto con mi mejor amiga, ambas la abrimos hace seis años, hemos trabajado muchísimo, pero por fin estamos dándonos a conocer. Bueno, no solo es una tienda, realizamos nuestros propios productos, comenzamos como un negocio en línea pero hemos crecido muchísimo en los últimos años.

—Tienda de maquillaje... eso es... bueno.

No era el primero en burlarse de su trabajo, había escuchado muchísimos comentarios malintencionados a lo largo de su vida, incluso su papi dudó un poco cuando le comunicó que renunciaría a su trabajo en la farmacéutica y abriría su tienda junto con Angela, al final la apoyó y le agradecía inmensamente.

—Sí, es realmente gratificante hacer lo que amo y poder ejercer lo que estudié.

—¿Se estudia para hacer maquillaje?

—Papá... —le advirtió Edward, pero Bella lo silenció tomándole de la mano.

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen, me gradué como ingeniera química y me especialicé en estética médica, no solo es poner un poco de colorante y aplicarlo en la cara, se debe tener mucho cuidado, un componente equivocado y podría quemar el rostro de las personas o causar una reacción alérgica realmente grave.

El rostro sorprendido de Carlisle y la sonrisa engreída de Edward fue el mejor premio, ¿creía que era una novata que solo derretía crayolas para poder tener color? Había muchas cosas que no conocía de ella, pero estaría encantada de decírselas.

»Me encanta lo que hago, muchas personas creen que es solo maquillaje, pero no están conscientes del trabajo que hay detrás, se necesita investigar y hacer pruebas, ahora contamos con una dermatóloga de planta que avala cada una de nuestras creaciones, esperamos poder expandirnos un poco más.

—Me alegra, cuando se hace lo que se ama, el cielo es el límite.

Le sorprendió la sinceridad que escuchó en la voz de su suegro, pero debió decirlo por su familia, hijos y nietas deportistas, Edward le había asegurado que el fisicoculturismo no dejaba buenas ganancias a menos que fueras realmente bueno, los Cullen más que nadie entendía que el dinero dejaba de importar cuando hacías lo que amabas.

Gretchen en su regazo se removió e inclinó hacia Edward.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quelo olinal.

Bella estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—Claro, Gren. Nessa, ¿puedes llevarla?

Vanessa detuvo su pelea con Jasper, este aprovechó y mordió el palito de pan de ella causando su molestia.

—¡Eso es trampa!

—Se llama aprovechar las circunstancias.

Vanessa bufó.

—Nessa...

—Yo la llevaré al... baño —intervino Bella.

—¿Tambén queles olinal, Bella?

—No, nena, yo solo te acompañaré, ¿alguien más...?

Las gemelas se levantaron asintiendo, Hailey le tendió las manos desde el regazo de Carlisle, incluso Vanessa se levantó.

—Yo sí quiero orinar —declaró Mila.

Bella se las llevó al baño, con las mejillas completamente coloradas, ni siquiera se podía imaginar diciendo esa palabra en voz alta.

Llegaron al baño, las gemelas y Vanessa corrieron a un cubículo, dejándola a ella con Hailey y Gretchen, guio a Gretchen al último cubículo, pero ella en lugar de entrar se quedó en la puerta.

—¿Entas comigo?

—Claro.

Entró al cubículo, el cual agradeció que fuera lo suficientemente grande para las tres, dejó a Hailey en el suelo pero ella permaneció pegada a su costado. Gretchen se bajó los pantalones solita pero necesitó ayuda para subirse al escusado, también la tuvo que sostener, no la culpaba, era demasiado pequeña y la posibilidad de caer era alta.

—Ya terminamos, Bella. —Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

—Lávense las manos, salimos en un minuto.

Gretchen terminó de hacer lo suyo, y Bella le tendió el papel, ella le miró frunciendo el ceño, hizo bolita el papel y lo tiró al cesto.

¡Genial!

Tenía que explicarle a la nena frente a ella...de eso se trataba la maternidad y aunque sabía que aún podía terminar con Edward y no volver a tratar con las niñas, su corazón no lo permitiría.

Estaba atada a los Cullen, irremediablemente.

—Nena, te di el papel para que te limpiaras.

—¿Limpial qué?

—Tus partes privadas, corazón, es por higiene.

—Pelo solo oliné.

—Sí, cielito, pero es higiénico, debemos limpiar esa zona.

—¿Pol qué?

—Porque es higiénico.

—¿Qué zona? —preguntaron desde afuera. Giró la cabeza encontrándose con tres pares de tenis detrás de la puerta, ahora no solo tenía que explicarle a la nena de cinco, sino también a las mayores.

Le indicó qué hacer a Gretchen, quien la obedeció sin problemas, luego salió del cubículo y caminó hacia el lavamanos con Hailey en brazos y Gretchen sosteniendo su mano.

Dejó a Hailey sobre el lavamanos y ayudó a Gretchen a lavarse las manos, le ayudó a tomar la espuma del dispensador y después a mantener el agua fluyendo.

—¿Nos estás ignorando, Bella? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Jamás lo haría, solo estoy pensando la manera más fácil de explicarme.

Colocó a Gretchen justo al lado de Hailey, después tomó una toalla de papel para que se secara las manos y, sosteniendo a ambas de las piernas, se giró para mirar a las tres que esperaban una respuesta.

—Nenas, cuando una va al baño, independiente de lo que haga ahí, debe limpiarse, es por nuestra salud, debemos estar limpias en todo momento porque...

—No somos como tú, Bella —intervino Mila frunciendo el ceño—, tú siempre estás limpia, nosotras no, ¿estamos mal solo porque no somos como tú?

—Jamás he dicho eso —negó con la cabeza rápidamente, las alarmas activándose inmediatamente, avisándole que sufriría la furia de las niñas si no lograba explicarse rápido—, esto es completamente diferente a lo que ustedes están suponiendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo es, yo sé que no se parecen en nada a mí, y ¿saben algo? Me gusta que así sea, cada vez que las veo, me gustan aún más, no cambiaría nada de ustedes porque no soy quién para hacerlo, yo solo intento decir que debemos ser higiénicas, independientemente de todo lo demás, es por nuestra salud.

Las niñas se miraron entre sí, aún sin estar seguras.

»Miren, sé que no hablan de esto con su padre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo también crecí solo con mi papá, Nessi, y aunque lo adoro y le tengo toda la confianza del mundo, había cosas que no me sentía cómoda diciéndole, ni él se sentía cómodo diciéndome a mí, y mucho más cuando no tiene la menor idea.

—Papá se pone rojo cuando tiene que llevar a Gren al baño —murmuró Kailani—, por eso una de nosotras lo hace, es más fácil.

—Lo sé, ustedes son muy buenas ayudando a su papi y es completamente comprensible que no sepan muchas cosas, yo también tardé bastante en aprenderlas, y gracias a que la mamá de mi mejor amiga estuvo presente yo las sé.

—Nosotras tenemos a tía Rose.

—Y apuesto a que ella es genial —declaró calmando a las niñas—. Miren, sé que están molestas conmigo en este momento, puedo notarlo en sus preciosos ojos.

Las niñas se removieron incómodas.

»Pero nunca ha sido mi intención molestarlas, puedo explicarles a lo que me refería si quieren, pero no es el lugar ni el momento, estamos en un baño público, y su padre, tío y abuelo deben estar preguntándose por qué tardamos tanto. Nunca sería mi intención molestarlas, yo las quiero un montón tal y como son, y sería un verdadero honor para mí estar para ustedes cuando tengan cualquier duda que sea demasiado vergonzosa para hablarla con su padre.

—¿Cualquier cosa? ¿No le dirás nada? —preguntó Vanessa.

—No lo haré, porque somos chicas, y nosotras guardamos nuestros secretos, para eso estamos.

Ellas parecían dudar, pero asintieron.

Bella las abrazó antes de que dieran media vuelta y salieran del baño, Gretchen se inclinó para abrazarla y tuvo que sostener a Hailey antes de que cayera.

Quizás necesitaba más práctica, pero por lo menos había contentado a las niñas.

...

—Espero verla pronto, señorita Swan.

Aún no dejaba de llamarla señorita, pero estaba bien, podía soportar eso. La cena había pasado sin mayores incidentes, más que uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar por parte de su suegro y los típicos accidentes con la comida cuando se trataba de niños, pero ella supo manejar muy bien la situación. Después de la peluca de ensalada, estaba preparada para todo lo que las niñas quisieran darle o aventarle, en el peor de los casos.

—También lo espero, señor Cullen.

—Sí, aún falta que conozca a mi hija, quizás ambas se lleven de maravilla.

Jasper bufó ganándose una mala mirada de su padre y de Edward.

—Espero que así sea.

Carlisle asintió y dio media vuelta, Jasper se despidió con unas palmadas en el hombro a Edward y un rápido beso en la mejilla a Bella, para acto seguido seguir a su padre al auto, él era el encargado de llevarlo a casa.

Solo quedaron ellos dos en el estacionamiento, las niñas ya estaban en la camioneta.

—Pasa conmigo la noche.

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar la propuesta, pero mantuvo la compostura y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su auto. Se despidió de las niñas al pasar agitando su mano —previamente las había abrazado y besado como era debido, incluso Tamara volvió a ser cariñosa con ella, preguntándole si podía usar la misma playera en su próximo juego—, llegó a su auto pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, fue girada y pegada a la puerta.

—Pasa la noche conmigo —repitió Edward antes de besarla—, te necesito esta noche, preciosa.

Ella también lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba una rápida follada, o que le hiciera el amor lentamente, que la besara hasta desfallecer, la abrazara y acariciara, tal vez dormir entre sus brazos.

Ella también lo necesitaba, pero pasar una noche con él en casa con las niñas era un tema delicado.

¿Y si las niñas entraban a la habitación?

¿Y si la veían haciéndole una mamada?

Definitivamente eso la hacía querer negarse.

Pero sentir su miembro contra su muslo le recordaba lo mucho que quería ser llenada.

—No creo que sea el momento.

—Lo es, te quiero en mi casa, te quiero desnuda en mi cama, te quiero en cada maldita parte de mi habitación, pero no solo ahí, te quiero por la mañana, te quiero mientras esperas en el desayunador con las niñas a que yo les lleve el desayuno, te quiero ver mientras te arreglas o ríes porque Gretchen y Hailey no te dejan ni un minuto a solas, verte hoy con ellas solo confirmó lo mucho que te deseo y quiero junto a mí.

Cuando él le decía esas cosas era muy difícil negarse.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente —afirmó, sacando de su bolsillo trasero una llave nueva y reluciente.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Confío en ti, y esta noche no enloqueciste ni huiste de mis hijas, tampoco te amedrentaste frente a mi padre, le diste la cara y te enfrentaste a él. Eres única, mi amor, y esta llave es una manera de decirte que no quiero perderte nunca.

Necesitaba con urgencia unas bragas nuevas.

—Tengo que ir a mi departamento por algunas cosas, tú ve a casa y mete a las niñas a la cama, espero llegar antes de que estén dormidas.

La sonrisa de Edward era cegadora, era un engreído pretencioso.

—Estarán esperando despiertas.

La besó adecuadamente, provocándole unos cuantos gemidos, incluso amasó su nalga derecha, por suerte el estacionamiento era lo suficientemente oscuro para que las niñas no vieran lo que estaban haciendo.

—Solo te pido una cosa.

—Si me pides que no haya sexo, no hay trato, te tomaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad y si me es posible, toda la noche.

—No era eso lo que iba a decirte —se rio abrazándolo del cuello—. Solo quería decirte que no te haré ninguna mamada, pero ahora no estoy segura de poder cumplir esa parte.

—No lo harás.

Bella bufó y lo besó un poco más antes de mandarlo a casa con las niñas.

Ella debía ir a su departamento y preparar un bolso para pasar la noche en casa de su novio.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Guardó un montón de cosas innecesarias en una pequeña maleta de mano y también preparó su neceser.

Estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando estaba de camino a conocer a su suegro se sentía de ese modo.

Podía con cinco suegros que no la consideraban adecuada, podía con eso y más, pero no podía con la idea de pasar una noche completa en casa de Edward con las niñas.

Los quería a todos, de eso no había duda, cada uno de ellos se metió dentro de su corazón sin poder evitarlo.

Cómo los amaba.

Pero eso no evitaba que temiera lo que ocurriría.

Pasar la noche era algo realmente serio, y aunque estaba preparada para la responsabilidad que conllevaba estar con Edward, no disminuían sus nervios.

Estacionó justo afuera de la casa, el lugar de la cochera estaba ocupado por la camioneta que Edward utilizaba para llevar a las niñas, el Mercedes que usaban cuando salían solos y un tercero, un auto compacto que no encajaba para nada con el estilo varonil de Edward.

Bajó del auto y, agarrando la ridículamente pesada maleta junto a su neceser, caminó a la casa, cuando llegó a la entrada sacó su llavero y tomando la llave indicada la introdujo en la ranura, la puerta abrió de inmediato.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entró, sintiendo cómo su relación llegaba a un nivel mucho más alto.

La planta baja estaba completamente silenciosa, pero misteriosamente iluminada, creyó que las niñas saltarían a asustarla, sin embargo eso no ocurrió.

—¿Edward?

Cerró la puerta y dejó la maleta y el neceser en el suelo, justo en el momento en el que oía unos pasitos apresurados acercándose, Hailey apareció vistiendo únicamente una larga playera de basquetbol y su pañal.

—Ela, Ela, Ela.

La atrapó justo cuando llegó a su encuentro, debía hablar con Edward seriamente, no le molestaba ningún atuendo de las niñas, pero definitivamente ese no era el adecuado para dormir.

—¿Quién te vistió así, dulzura?

—Papi.

—¿Y se le olvidaron los pantalones?

—Shí —respondió con su dulce voz de bebé—, io ije lones, peo papi no pusho y yo colí, colí mu, mu apio.

Bella sonrió escuchando su parloteo, siguió el mismo camino por el que Hailey corrió y entró a la sala, esperó encontrar a las niñas, pero solo se topó con Edward y una pelirroja sentada demasiado cerca de su novio.

Lo suficientemente cerca para ser solo una visita.

¿Qué visita podía venir tan tarde?

¿Por qué tenía a Hailey con ellos?

Edward definitivamente le debía muchas respuestas.

Antes de que pudiera hablar la pelirroja lo hizo.

—Sí que cambiaste tus estándares, Ed —respondió sacudiendo su cabellera, su estúpida y enredada cabellera rizada y pelirroja—, después de estar conmigo, te decidiste por... ella.

¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bella no solo es una cara bonita, tiene mucho cerebro y sabe cómo usarlo.**

**Primera noche en casa, ¿Las niñas les darán tiempo libre para hacer lo que este par de cachondos quieren hacer jajajqjajjq?**

**¿Quién será la mujer que esta en casa y por qué está ahí?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 11**

Podía ignorar perfectamente la mierda de la que hablaba la pelirroja, podía pasar por alto que su muslo pegara con el de Edward, incluso que la camiseta que usaba no escondiera para nada el sostén deportivo... podía pasar por alto todo eso, pero lo que sin duda estaba a punto de hacerla explorar era ver que Edward no se movía del sofá.

Lo iba a pagar y muy caro.

La única razón por la que no iba a plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación era por Hailey, esa niñita que se había quedado callada pero sin querer moverse de sus brazos, solo por ella mantendría su boca malditamente cerrada.

No sería nada bueno para la niña presenciar una escena de celos.

Recordaba vagamente una de esas escenas de celos hecha por alguna novia de su papi, él terminó inmediatamente con ella y después le explicó que nunca, nadie, debía hacer esos escándalos en presencia de un niño.

Por esa razón se quedó callada, porque en algún momento las niñas irían a dormir y se las cobraría.

¡Con un carajo que lo iba a pagar!

—Tú debes ser la famosa Bella, aquí, esta arañita, ha hablado mucho de ti, es un verdadero placer conocerte.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, Bella tragó pesado al ver su altura.

¡Era más alta que Edward!

¡Y sus piernas!, esas largas y torneadas piernas kilométricas que estaban a la vista por el short deportivo, eran definitivamente divinas.

Esa perra tenía buenas piernas.

—¿Y tú eres? —cuestionó reacomodándose a Hailey en la cintura.

—Victoria Sutherland, la M de la nena que tienes en brazos, prefiero evitar decir la palabra porque bueno, es una bebé, no quiero confundirla.

¿Qué carajo acababa de decir?

¿Era su madre?

¿Por qué la mamá de Hailey estaba aquí y tan tarde?

Sabía que nunca se debía entrometer entre la relación de una madre con su hija, lo tenía muy presente, pero sí que podía molestarse con su novio al estar tan cerca.

¡Tuvo sexo con ella!

Sabía que eso había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, pero aun así contaba.

En pocas palabras, debía estar a más de un metro de distancia de ella, no sentado muy juntito.

—Oh, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eres muy divertida —se rio acercándose y pasando un brazo por su hombro—, me agradas, Isabella, veo que ya te ganaste a la niña, eso me gusta.

—Es imposible no quererla. —La facilidad con la que lo decía le sorprendía, pero era la pura verdad.

—Así es, esta arañita sabe tejer su telaraña en tu corazón.

¿Tejer su telaraña? Bueno, si ese fuera el caso, esa mujer no la habría dejado ni mucho menos se negaría a decir que era su madre.

_«¡Eres una maldita prejuiciosa, Isabella!»,_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Ella no sabía lo que le había llevado a tomar esa decisión, ni siquiera conocía a la mujer, quizás había un motivo completamente razonable por el que se encontraba ahí en ese momento, además, era la madre de Hailey, quizás solo quería asegurarse de que la niña era feliz.

—Lo es, mi pequeñita me robó el corazón la primera vez que la vi —respondió pegando su nariz con la de Hailey, quien sonrió y puso su manita en su mejilla—, además, me compartió sus juguetes, me sentí realmente honrada en ese momento.

Vio de reojo a Edward, quien sonrió enternecido, seguramente recordando cómo se veían ambas con la lechuga de adorno... por lo menos ella jamás lo olvidaría.

—El vuelo de Victoria se ha cancelado y ha pasado el día en Seattle.

—¿Has pasado el día aquí?

—Así es —asintió—, vine más temprano pero no había nadie, así que estuve paseando por ahí y por suerte llegué justo en el momento en el que Edward llegaba con las niñas; mi vuelo sale en unas horas así que aproveché estos últimos momentos para visitar a Hailey, la última vez que la vi fue hace... —Se quedó callada por un tiempo, intentando recordar la última vez que la vio.

_¿Fue hace tanto?_

—Un año y cuatro meses —respondió Edward—, fue cuando te fuiste a Arizona.

—Cierto... el tiempo pasa volando sin darte cuenta.

Edward asintió viéndola a ella y a Hailey, quien estaba más entretenida jugando con su collar y jalándole un poco el cuello, un juego bastante inocente en una niña... bueno, quizás un poco indecente ya que mostraba más escote del que quería.

—Pero aún tengo tiempo, al menos unas dos horas más antes de que tenga que ir al aeropuerto —aseguró dándole una palmadita en el hombro, luego caminó hacia el sofá de dos piezas, en donde en lugar de sentarse correctamente subió las piernas terminando de modo indio—. ¿Cómo se conocieron Edward y tú? Realmente tengo una gran curiosidad, no eres el tipo de chica con la que Edward normalmente sale.

—Vicky...

—Vamos, Ed, no digo más que la verdad. —Le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente—. Solo mírame, mido un metro noventa y cuatro e Isabella...

—Un metro cincuenta y nueve.

Se sentó en el sofá individual y dejó a Hailey de pie, creyendo que iría en busca de su padre y Victoria, pero no se movió, en su lugar, recargó ambos brazos en sus muslos y comenzó a balancearse, usándola como su columpio personal.

—¿Ves?, ella es esta cosita diminuta, sin ánimos de ofender. —La miró sonriéndole.

Cuando ella actuaba de esa manera, tan amable y risueña, era difícil llamarla perra, pero como siguiera riéndose con Edward, definitivamente continuaría siendo una.

—Ya sé que es diferente —respondió su amado y estúpido novio poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ambas—, pero Bella es perfecta para mí, mi otra mitad, Bella es... mi Bella.

Cuando decía esas cosas y la miraba con esos ojos de color esmeralda con aquel brillo singular que le indicaba cuánto la adoraba, el mismo brillo que ella tenía cuando lo veía, la hacía sentir especial, única, que para él no existía mujer más perfecta que ella, en ese momento incluso llegaba a perdonarle cualquier maldita cosa por la que la hubiera hecho enojar.

El suspiro de Victoria cortó el íntimo momento, después soltó un grito de alegría, se puso de pie y miró detrás de ellos.

Bella giró el rostro encontrándose a Gretchen, quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta —usando una pijama de dos piezas de superhéroes, la camiseta era por lo menos una talla más grande de lo que ella necesitaba—, mordiéndose las uñas, parecía que quería meterse al tapiz de la pared y desaparecer.

Nunca había visto a la pequeña tan nerviosa, sus ojitos brillando por lágrimas contenidas mientras veía a Victoria.

¿Acaso ella era...?

No, no podía ser, ¿o sí?

Solo habían tres años de diferencia entre Gretchen y Hailey, bien podía ser la madre de ambas.

—Hola, saltamontes, estás enorme.

¿Saltamontes? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera? Esos bichos eran horrendos, y su nena no lo era, con un carajo que no lo era, ella era linda y tierna, le gustaban los mimos y acurrucarse, su pequeña nariz se arrugaba cuando estaba cómoda en su pecho o en cualquier otro sitio de su agrado, ella era una cosita diminuta muchísimo más hermosa que un estúpido saltamontes.

¿A quién podía ocurrírsele un apodo así?

Ella le enseñaría lo que era un verdadero apodo. Apartó a Edward de su camino y miró a la pequeña rubia que no se atrevía a moverse.

—Ahí está mi pequeña conejita —murmuró sonriéndole a la niña, se acuclilló hasta quedar a su altura, Hailey aún en sus brazos se rio—. ¿No merezco acaso un abrazo? Te vi hace una hora pero me ha parecido una eternidad, ¿cómo es posible que estés incluso más hermosa?

Gretchen se rio nerviosamente y caminó a su encuentro, era bastante complicado tener a ambas en sus brazos, pero esa pelirroja no iba a tomar a ninguna de sus niñas.

Ni mucho menos llamarlas por terribles apodos.

¿Saltamontes?

¿Arañita?

Alguien debía enseñarle que esos no eran apodos para ninguna niña, aunque no podía culparla por tener tan mal gusto en apodos ya que ella, con su enmarañado cabello pelirrojo, le recordaba a una... a... una... ¿mangosta? Sí, eso, ella parecía una mangosta, una mugrosa y apestosa mangosta.

—¿Dónde están las demás? —cuestionó Victoria—. Es evidente que tenía que estar Hailey aquí, pero las demás ni siquiera han aparecido, apuesto que las gemelas están enormes, aunque quizás no tanto, ya sabes. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Preparándose para ir a la cama, mañana es un día ocupado, ya sabes.

—Tú siempre tienes días ocupados, Edward, ¿puedes llamarlas? Quiero verlas antes de que tenga que irme.

Edward se removió incómodo, mirando hacia atrás.

—Vicky, no creo que sea lo más adecuado, ellas...

—Claro, claro, yo entiendo —asintió levantando ambas manos—, me conformo con estas dos preciosidades.

Bella se detuvo de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando Victoria se acercó a hacerles cariñitos a las niñas.

Era su madre, no podía alejarlas.

¿Quién era ella para decidir?

Hailey se rio cuando Victoria le hizo cosquillas, pero Gretchen escondió su rostro en su cuello, causando que trastabillara, Edward la sostuvo de la cintura, lo que Victoria aprovechó para tomar a Hailey en sus brazos, esa perra no le dio una oportunidad de evitarlo.

Gretchen se reacomodó con ambas piernas abrazando su cadera.

—Creo que estoy alterando su rutina —prosiguió Victoria estirando la camiseta de Hailey para cubrirle el pañal—, es hora de irme.

¡Gracias a Dios!

Ni siquiera habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas, pero Bella no la quería ahí.

¿Territorial? Claro que sí.

—Avísame para la próxima, así puedes pasar más tiempo con Halien.

¿Solo con ella? ¿No era la madre de Gretchen? ¿Entonces por qué la pequeña la sostenía con tanta fuerza?

—Lo intentaré. —Se encogió de hombros y le pasó a Hailey—. Creo que ambas niñas están listas para el baño y yo no quiero retrasar más su rutina, ¿qué te parece si Bella me acompaña a la puerta?

—No creo que... —comenzó Edward no muy seguro.

—Claro —le interrumpió, si Victoria quería hablar con ella, no iba a salir huyendo, era la casa de su novio y en un futuro sería la madrastra de la niñas, esa noche ella estaría bajo el mismo techo que Hailey mientras que Victoria estaría en el aeropuerto o en algún vuelo, por ese simple motivo tenía todo el derecho de enfrentarse a la alta pelirroja.

Entregó a Gretchen ignorando la súplica en el rostro de Edward pidiéndole que no lo hiciera. Ambas mujeres esperaron a que Edward subiera las escaleras con las niñas, en cuanto desapareció las dos caminaron hacia la entrada, Victoria miró la maleta y el neceser, pero omitió decir palabra, en su lugar abrió el armario y sacó una gruesa chaqueta junto con un bolso deportivo.

Salieron de la casa y Bella la acompañó hasta el misterioso auto que vio cuando llegó, Victoria arrojó la maleta en el asiento trasero y se giró para mirarla.

—Vamos, dilo.

—¿Decir qué?

—Que soy una pésima madre, que cómo soy capaz de abandonarla, que soy una egoísta porque no quiero que sepa que yo soy su madre, que cómo soy capaz de decir que la amo cuando no la he visto en tanto tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros recargándose contra el auto—. Quizás tú tengas preguntas distintas, pero al final, todas son las mismas acusaciones.

—No tengo ninguna, es tu vida.

—¿Pretendes que te crea? Acaparaste a ambas adentro. ¿Conejita? ¿En serio?

—Me lo dice quien la llamó saltamontes —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—No sabes por qué lo hago, ella era una cosita saltarina cuando la conocí, de ahí su apodo.

—No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones.

—Claro que lo haces, serás su madrastra, vas a pasar la noche aquí con ellas, por más que no quieras admitirlo, quieres explicaciones.

—Sí, las quiero —aceptó, si ella quería sinceridad, entonces la tendría—, pero también sé que eres su madre, a pesar de cualquier cosa.

—Legalmente no lo soy, le entregué todos los derechos a Edward, él me permite verla de vez en cuando, pero ambos acordamos que no le diríamos que yo era su madre, a menos que ella realmente quisiera saberlo y después de llevarla a terapia.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero ser madre, tal vez te parezca una persona horrible por decirlo, pero realmente no quiero ser madre, no tengo material para serlo, ni lo que llaman instinto maternal, la quiero, es imposible no hacerlo, le di la vida, creció dentro de mí y por eso renuncié a ella, quizás fue mi muestra de amor.

Bella no sabía qué decir, ¿renunciar a su bebé?, la simple idea le daba dolor de estómago, pero tampoco la juzgaba, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Mi vuelo se canceló, eso es verdad, si no hubiera pasado eso, yo estaría en Arizona con mi prometido.

—¿No venías a ver a Hailey?

—No, la quiero, Isabella, y porque la quiero admito que no soy lo que ella necesita, por lo menos yo admito que no soy una buena madre para ella, no como las otras perras que solo las hacen sufrir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no soy tu enemiga, Chihuahua.

—¿Chihuahua?

—No finjas que no me has puesto un apodo, tú pareces un chihuahua, eres pequeñita pero no le temes al desafío, por eso estás aquí a pesar de que mido treinta y cinco centímetros más que tú, tal como un chihuahua ladrándole a...

—Una mangosta.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio antes de reír, carcajearse lo describiría mejor.

—Mira, regresaré a Seattle en unos meses por trabajo, pero eso no va a influir en la vida de Hai, no quiero hacerlo y ella no me necesita, ahora veo que ya no lo hace y estoy feliz de no haberme equivocado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo mío con Edward fue un accidente, pero salió nuestra hija, no me arrepiento de ella, sin embargo se la entregué a Edward porque sabía que yo no era la indicada ni para la niña ni para él, ahora al verte aquí con ellos, sé que eres lo que siempre debió tener Hailey.

—Lo soy.

—Esa confianza me gusta, Chihuahua —le sonrió abriendo la puerta del auto—, la necesitarás cuando conozcas a las demás y a Rosalie, esa perra realmente sabe dónde morder.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Mangosta.

Victoria sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su short y se lo tendió.

—Creo que nos llevaremos bien, solo no me mandes mensajitos ridículos.

Bella tomó el teléfono y le entregó el suyo, registró su número y nombre, dudó un poco pero al final lo hizo.

—¿Cuánto crees que tarde Tanya en aparecer por aquí? —preguntó tomando su teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—No lo sé, pero recuerda que no puede lastimarte, su ética se lo prohíbe.

—Doy gracias por eso.

—Yo también —asintió efusivamente.

Ambas volvieron a reír, Victoria se subió al auto y lo puso en reversa para incorporarse a la carretera.

—Estamos en contacto.

—Lo estamos.

Victoria se alejó en el auto rentado, Bella sacó su teléfono y revisó sus contactos encontrando a _**"Vicky Mangosta",**_ después abrió un chat en WhatsApp y le mandó caritas sonrientes y el emoji del perrito.

Volvió a entrar a la casa chocando con Edward.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas escuchando?

—No todo.

—Edward…

—No puedes enojarte conmigo, noté tu cara, sé que te pusiste celosa y no te culpo por quererme golpear, pero no hay nada entre nosotros, nunca lo hubo —le aseguró abrazándola de la cintura, quizás debió negarse pero no quería peleas, eso quizás lo dejaría para más tarde—. Te contaré todo sobre ella, pero primero necesito dormir a las niñas y ya he perdido mucho tiempo con la inesperada visita de Victoria.

—¿Ella realmente no ve a Hailey?

—No, no lo hace, es solo una desconocida para ella, una desconocida que le regaló una playera, eso es todo.

—Tienes que explicarme.

—Lo haré, ve a mi habitación e instálate, yo me encargaré de las niñas.

—¿De las seis?

—Intentaré no tardar, pero…

—¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con las mayores y tú te encargas de las bebés? ¿Dónde están, por cierto?

—Con las gemelas, si estás segura de querer llevarlas a dormir puedes comenzar con las gemelas, solo léeles un cuento y estarán felices.

—De acuerdo.

Subieron las escaleras, y Bella miró las fotografías colgadas en la pared, todas eran de las niñas con medallas, trofeos, reconocimientos y diplomas, incluso Gretchen ya tenía fotografías tras haber ganado el primer puesto, muchas eran de las cinco juntas con Edward cargando a Hailey, algunas solo ellas, otras con su abuelo, tía y/o tío.

Sabía que las niñas eran deportistas pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

Casi al final de las escaleras había un enorme marco con cientos de playeras de… ¿soccer?, ¿fútbol?, ¿béisbol?, no lo sabía, solo era consciente de que estaban colocadas en un gran marco con cristal y eran exhibidas, un cuadro más pequeño, y solo con un cuarto del marco lleno, estaba colgado justo a su lado.

—Son de todos los equipos a los que he pertenecido y me permitieron ser parte desde que tenía tres años, incluso si solo me quedaba en la banca —le explicó Edward abrazando su cintura—. Nunca duré mucho, sabes, a pesar de lo que puedas creer, no era muy bueno, intentaba y fallaba, una y otra vez, sin embargo nunca me rendí, incluso cuando regresaba al mismo deporte pero en diferente equipo.

—Pasaste por muchos.

—Sí, quería demostrarle a mi padre que era bueno en algo, él es un excelente atleta, es un jugador de hockey retirado, en su momento fue bastante reconocido, pero cuando nos tuvo a nosotros y después de que mamá se marchara, se centró en educarnos y hacernos felices, por esa razón intentaba encontrar mi lugar en algún deporte, pero no podía. Rose y Jasper no tenían ese problema, por esa razón pasaba tiempo en el gimnasio, de ese modo por lo menos mi padre vería que me esforzaba —sonrió con melancolía y señaló la última playera del enorme marco—. A los dieciséis, tuve una discusión con el entrenador de soccer, decía que era demasiado ancho para seguir en el equipo, debía dejar de levantar pesas, pero no quería hacerlo, así que abandoné el equipo y no volví a inscribirme en otro, poco tiempo después mi padre me presentó a Eleazar, quien fue el que me motivó a seguir con el fisicoculturismo.

—Vaya… pensaba que siempre supiste que los músculos eran tu vocación.

—Tardé en encontrarlo, pero una vez me adentré en ese mundo, no hubo nada que me sacara.

—Hasta que las niñas nacieron.

—El mejor motivo para hacerlo.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo con él, su propio papi había dejado de hacer muchas cosas en su vida cotidiana cuando ella llegó a cambiar su vida por completo.

—Ahora quiero que ellas experimenten todo lo que deseen —señaló el marco junto al suyo—, hasta que encuentren su verdadera vocación.

—¿Y si el deporte no lo es?

—No me molestará, vi como mi padre enfureció con Jasper cuando él se marchó a la universidad y dejó el deporte de lado, ese día me prometí que yo dejaría a mis hijas decidir lo que quisieran, si quieren ser enfermeras, publicistas, empresarias, granjeras, cualquier cosa, tendrán mi apoyo.

—¿Incluso si prueban con el ballet?

—Para eso tendrían que probarlo, pero si a ellas les gusta, tendrán mi apoyo.

Cuando Edward sacaba ese instinto paterno, Bella no podía hacer otra cosa que enamorarse más de él, lo besó rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la primera habitación con la puerta abierta. Supuso que era de las gemelas ya que la puerta tenía un decorado bastante peculiar, estaba dividida en dos por una cinta amarilla fosforescente pegada en zigzag, una parte era de color verde y la otra naranja, la **M **y la **K** adornaban lo alto de la puerta.

Se detuvo en el marco sosteniéndose de este al ver la habitación, quizás debió suponerlo, pero no estaba para nada preparada para lo que sus ojos veían.

* * *

**Hola!**

**La primera mamá aparece, y al parecer Vicky no representara un problema ¿O tal vez si?, por lo menos hizo que Bella sacara su lado territorial con las niñas jajaja.**

**Nuevo apodo para Bella jajajajaja, ¿Que les pareció?, ¿Estan de acuerdo con Vicky?**

**Conocimos un poco más de Edward y Bella se enfrenta a su primera noche, ¿Edward recibira cariñotos o las niñas acapararan a Bella?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**No olviden unirse al grupo de facebook " The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes de la historia, actividades, adelantos y tendrás la libertad de acosarme con más facilidad jajajaja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 12**

La habitación estaba divida en dos secciones, en el lado izquierdo predominaba el color amarillo mientras que el lado derecho era naranja, había balones, pelotas, legos y figuras de acción esparcidas por todos lados, así como ropa tirada al azar, incluso las toallas del mismo color que las paredes estaban encimadas una sobre la otra, las puertas del armario se encontraban abiertas mostrando ropa colgada que quizás estaba limpia y que las niñas no usaban, lo suponía por lo ordenada que se encontraba a diferencia de las demás prendas.

—¡Bella!

Agradeció que Edward estuviera detrás de ella para sostenerla cuando las gemelas y Gretchen se lanzaron hacia ella, Hailey se quedó quieta sobre la cama unos segundos antes de también correr a su encuentro.

—Yo también las extrañé mucho —habló abrazándolas—, pero creo que ya es bastante tarde y ustedes tienen que dormir.

—¿Ayudarás a papá...

—... a contarnos un cuento y arroparnos?

—Les tengo una opción mejor que esa, papá se ocupa de las bebés y yo me encargo de arroparlas, ¿están de acuerdo?

Las gemelas se miraron una a la otra antes de asentir y abrazar su cintura.

¿Cómo no querer a esas niñas?

—Yo me encargaré de ellas —dijo Edward cargando en brazos a Hailey y Gretchen sin ningún problema, se veían aún más pequeñas en sus brazos y él se veía mil veces más guapo.

—Bien, por si se duermen antes de que yo las vea —se acercó aún con las gemelas abrazando su cintura y besó las mejillas de ambas bebés—, las quiero mucho.

—Io más —respondió Hailey.

—Yo también.

Ambas niñas le besaron las mejillas, incluso permitió un beso pequeño de Edward en sus labios antes de que saliera de la habitación de las gemelas.

Cuando se quedaron las tres solas, Bella le dio una rápida repasada a la habitación.

—Ustedes son un verdadero torbellino —habló incitándolas a caminar, ambas lo hicieron y se acercaron a sus camas, ignorando el tremendo caos en el suelo, agradecía que en la cabecera de las camas tuvieran las iniciales de sus nombres, aún tenía enormes problemas para diferenciarlas.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Bella? —preguntó Mila apartando las mantas.

No era ninguna estúpida, no podía decirles que su habitación le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera cuando era una niña tuvo su habitación tan desordenada, ni cuando tenía pijamada con Angela, definitivamente las gemelas llevaban el significado de caos a otro nivel.

—Tienen un montón de cosas.

—Sí, somos dos... —respondió Kailani.

—... por eso tenemos el doble de cosas.

—Me imagino. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

—Claro, Bella...

—... las que quieras.

Cada una trepó a su respectiva cama, Bella se sentó a los pies de la de Kailani, miró a Mila esperando que no se molestara, pero gracias al cielo no mostraba ningún problema.

—¿Se enojan porque aún no puedo diferenciarlas?

—No muchos pueden —respondió Mila—, a veces nos molesta, pero otras veces…

—... lo usamos a nuestro favor —prosiguió Kailani—, a veces ella toma mi lugar y yo tomo el de ella.

—No lo hacemos muy seguido.

—Papi dice que no es correcto.

—Solo lo hacemos…

—… en emergencias.

—Es algo que probablemente yo haría si tuviera una hermana gemela —confesó encogiéndose de hombros, causando la risa de las niñas—, pero volviendo a lo importante, su papi dijo que les tenía que leer un cuento, ¿tienen alguno?

—No queremos cuento.

—¿No?

—No, cuéntanos algo de ti, Bella.

—¿De mí? ¿Qué quieren saber de mí?

—Todo.

—Eso es mucha información, no creo que pueda contarles todo en una noche, además para eso tenemos mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo, entonces cuéntanos lo que tú quieras, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer en el mundo?

Bella lo meditó por unos segundos, ¿qué era lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo? Tenía muchas opciones para esa respuesta, pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente adecuada. Podría decir que le encantaba crear sus productos de belleza, desde cero, pero no era la respuesta adecuada.

Tal vez podría decir que pasar tiempo con ellas, pero las niñas no se conformarían con esa respuesta.

—Me encanta pasar tiempo con mi papi.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Bueno, Kai, no se trata de qué hacemos sino del tiempo que paso con él. Siempre fuimos solo mi papi y yo, y aunque él trabajaba mucho siempre tenía tiempo para mí, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, desde ir a pescar al lago, hasta acampar en el jardín o tener una fiesta de mascarillas, todo era posible en nuestro tiempo juntos.

—¿Acampabas en el jardín?

—¿Fiesta de mascarillas?

—Sí a ambas preguntas, no soy gran fan de hacer cosas al aire libre, como ustedes ya habrán notado —ambas gemelas se rieron mientras afirmaban con la cabeza—, por eso nuestros campamentos eran en el jardín trasero, de esa manera cuando mi papi apagaba la fogata después de comer muchos malvaviscos, dormíamos en los sofás de la sala.

—Pero es divertido acampar.

—Quizás, pero no es lo mío, así que mi papi encontró un punto medio, así ambos disfrutábamos; después, cuando fui más grande, me llevó a pescar y ese definitivamente pasó a ser nuestro tiempo juntos.

—¿Te has caído del bote?

—Unas cincuenta veces, y de esas cincuenta por lo menos unas treinta tiré a mi papi junto conmigo.

—No eres muy buena, Bella.

—No, no lo soy, pero no importa siempre y cuando te diviertas, y yo sí que me divertía y pasaba un agradable momento.

—¿Has ido a pescar de nuevo con tu papá?

—Claro que sí, no es mi actividad favorita y él lo sabe, pero me gusta nuestro tiempo juntos, podemos hablar de mil cosas en el bote de pesca, pescar resulta ser lo último en lo que pensamos.

—¿Nos llevarías alguna vez?

—Por supuesto, apuesto a que ustedes serían mucho mejor que yo, y mi padre amaría tener compañeras de pesca.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —respondió poniéndose de pie—, pero ya es hora de dormir, las arroparé y tienen que prometerme que se dormirán inmediatamente.

—¿Tú te dormías...

—... inmediatamente?

—Claro que sí. —Les guiñó el ojo causando la risa de ambas—. Díganme, ¿a quién arropo primero?

Ambas señalaron a la otra causando la risa de Bella.

—Yo señalé primero.

Mila gruñó pero asintió.

—Muy bien, nena, espero estés calentita —habló mientras le acomodaba el edredón—, que tengas bonitos sueños y que no te piquen los bichitos durante la noche.

Mila rio pero cerró los ojos, Bella le acarició la mejilla asegurándose que la manta estuviera cubriéndola.

Se giró hacia Kailani que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Estarás muy calentita por la noche —prosiguió acomodando las mantas de igual manera que con su gemela—, que tengas maravillosos sueños y cuidado con los bichitos.

Su risa cansada fue la mejor recompensa, las observó a ambas viendo como en cuestión de segundos estaban profundamente dormidas.

Era buena en eso.

Acomodó una vez más las mantas en las niñas y se aseguró que la luz de noche estuviera encendida, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando la voz de una de las gemelas la detuvo. Se giró de nuevo para ver quién la llamaba, ambas estaban recostadas en su sitio.

—¿Bella? —Mila apartó las mantas llamando su atención, lo agradecía.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que me quede un poco más?

—Solo tengo una duda.

—Dime...

—¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago, muy pocas veces en su vida tuvo que responder a eso, todos en el pueblo lo sabían, así que omitían deliberadamente hablar de su madre, incluso aunque algunos niños llegaron a cuestionarla, nunca le dio mucha importancia al asunto; conforme fue creciendo, cada vez fue menos la curiosidad hasta el punto en el que solo lo mencionó en unas cuantas citas.

—Bueno...

—Puedes no decirme —se encogió de hombros—, mi mamá no nos ve, sé lo que se siente que ella no esté en tu vida.

—Tu mamá debe tener una buena razón.

—Nunca tiene tiempo —respondió girándose para darle la espalda—, no somos importantes para ella.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que lo es.

—No lo es —la contradijo acercándose de nuevo a la cama y recostándose junto a ella, Mila se giró con el ceño fruncido—, tú y tu hermana son muy importantes, Dios, son gemelas, eso les da incluso el doble de brillo en mi vida.

—¿El doble?

—Puedo hablar de cada una de tus hermanas sin problema, pero cuando llego a ustedes —negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía—, no puedo parar, una cosa tan simple lo convierten en algo maravilloso, me encanta cuando una termina la frase de la otra, me encanta ver lo unidas que son, me encanta todo de ustedes.

—¿No crees que es molesto?

—Ni un poco —le aseguró dándole un suave toquecito en su nariz, causando su risa—, son especiales y únicas, nunca me molestaría nada de ustedes.

—¿Lo prometes?

Tomó su mano y se la llevó al pecho.

—Por mi corazón.

Mila sonrió.

—¿Incluso con nuestro desastre?

—¿Notaste eso?

—Sí —asintió riéndose, provocando la risa de ambas, el quejido de Kailani las hizo callar.

—Pues... incluso aunque su habitación esté peor que un probador en pleno viernes negro, las quiero y no las cambiaría por nada.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero no me molestaría ayudarlas a limpiar un poco.

—Lo hablaré con Kailani —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, ahora duerme, que ya es tarde y tu papi se enojará conmigo si sigues despierta.

—Está bien, buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches.

Se levantó de la cama y esta vez cuando llegó a la puerta nadie la llamó, aun así se giró para ver por última vez a las gemelas, y después de suspirar caminó hacia la siguiente puerta.

La puerta era de un pulcro azul añil, sonrió pensando en que era la única persona en esa casa que podía distinguir el color tan exactamente.

Tocó la puerta recibiendo un suave "pase", la abrió encontrándose con una habitación un poco menos desordenada que la de las gemelas, también era más pequeña.

—Hola, rogaba por no encontrarte dormida —dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Tardaste mucho con las gemelas.

—Lo sé, son el doble de trabajo.

—¿Somos trabajo para ti?

—Es una forma de decir, Tammi —respondió caminando hasta la cama para sentarse junto a ella.

—Nunca la había escuchado.

—Ya veo. Entonces... ¿te arropo?, ¿te leo un cuento?, ¿reviso el armario?

—No, solo arrópame y estaré bien.

—Puedo hacer eso.

Se levantó e hizo el mismo proceso que con las gemelas.

—¿Intentaste llegar?

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, estaba esperando que hiciera la pregunta.

—Claro que sí, incluso maquillé a las niñas bastante rápido, pero aunque Angela estaba presente, me fue imposible llegar. Estuve a punto de sacar a todas de la tienda y correr al juego, pero es trabajo, nena, y necesito pagar las cuentas, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que sea más importante que tú, tú y tus hermanas están en el tope de mis prioridades.

—Está bien.

—Prometo estar en el siguiente, quizás no a tiempo, pero te aseguro que asistiré.

—¿Llevarás la camiseta?

—Claro que sí, quizás me convierta en tu porrista oficial, aunque tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas porque definitivamente no entiendo ni una cuarta parte de lo que puedes llegar a hacer.

—Lo haré, Bella.

—Muy bien —acomodó el edredón a sus costados antes de apartar los mechones de cabello de su rostro, seguía siendo corto pero definitivamente era más largo que el de sus hermanas—, ya es bastante tarde, descansa, ten dulces sueños y nos vemos por la mañana.

—¿Desayunarás con nosotras?

—Claro, quizás lo haga muy rápido pero estaré en la mesa, no me perdería una mañana con ustedes.

Con Tamara arropada se dirigió a la puerta, apagó las luces y miró una última vez a la niña que tenía los ojos cerrados lista para dormir, luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Escuchó el balbuceo de Hailey y el tarareo de Edward, quería ir y mirarlo cantarle a la bebé, deleitarse de ver y escuchar a su guapo y varonil novio recitando una nana para que la nena se durmiera.

Tocó la última puerta, que debía pertenecer a Vanessa, y no recibió respuesta de inmediato, ni siquiera la segunda vez, parecía como si la estuvieran ignorando; la tercera vez que tocó tuvo resultado, la puerta se abrió apenas unos centímetros mostrando solamente una parte de Vanessa.

—Ya sé, apagaré las luces y me iré a la cama.

—¿No quieres que te arrope?

—Tengo doce, Bella, no lo necesito.

—De acuerdo, niña grande, que pases excelente noche, ten sueños bonitos y que no te piquen los bichos por la noche.

A diferencia del abrazo que les dio a las niñas, con Vanessa solo se inclinó y dio golpecitos en su nariz, ella frunció el ceño pero también sonrió.

—Estás loca, Bella.

—Quizás —respondió y se encogió de hombros—. Si necesitas a tu padre o... a mí, solo grita y vendrem...

—Tengo doce, ya no grito ni los necesito si tengo malos sueños.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —levantó las manos en señal de rendición—, lo entiendo, no quería molestarte de ninguna manera, yo solo...

—Estoy bien, Bella... buenas noches.

Vanessa le cerró la puerta en la cara, eso fue grosero pero no sé iba a poner a discutir con ella, incluso aunque quería hacerlo, era su privacidad y si no quería que entrara a su habitación, entonces estaba bien.

—Nos vemos mañana, bebé, que descanses, te quiero. —Levantó la voz un poco para que Vanessa fuera capaz de escucharla, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Caminó hacia una de las dos habitaciones que le faltaba por entrar, el cuarto de las bebés definitivamente era completamente diferente a lo que esperaba, pero aun así tenía el sello Cullen como cada aspecto de la casa.

Gretchen ya estaba profundamente dormida en su cama mientras que Edward luchaba para que Hailey siguiera el ejemplo de sus hermanas, decidió no intervenir disfrutando de ver el lado paterno de su novio, ya sabía lo dedicado que era a sus hijas, pero verlo tararear y arrullar a la pequeña niña hacía que su corazón se hinchara y lo amara aún más.

Puede que también quisiera arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación y dejarlo divertirse a su antojo con su cuerpo.

Esperó por los menos diez minutos antes de que Hailey por fin se durmiera y Edward la dejara en su cuna.

Bella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la última habitación que le faltaba conocer, el dormitorio de Edward era una extensión de su personalidad, tenía tonos oscuros y una enorme cama que estaba creada para hacer de todo, menos dormir.

Sintió como sus bragas se mojaban ante las ideas que estaban llegando a su mente.

_¿Qué tan profundo tenían el sueño las niñas?_

Se acercó a la cama tocando él suave edredón, era más suave que el suyo, estaba segura de que su espalda disfrutaría cada segundo que estaría sobre esa maravillosa cama.

Edward entró a la habitación con su bolso y neceser, los dejó junto a la puerta y fue tras de ella, Bella ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de escapar.

—Las… —No la dejó terminar, atacó su boca, no era suave ni lento, tampoco acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza, era un beso rudo, hambriento, el beso que solo un hombre enamorado y condenadamente cachondo podía dar.

Bella dejó que Edward la besara, acariciara y manoseara cuanto quisiera, sentir una de sus manos masajear su seno mientras que la otra le sostenía el culo era la misma gloria, el calor aumentaba a su alrededor y su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada.

—No puedo cogerte si estás usando esto, quítatela.

Él mismo hizo el trabajo, arrancándole la camiseta del cuerpo y arrojándola detrás de él, sin siquiera importarle dónde caía.

Bella bajó sus manos acariciando el definido pecho de Edward hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans, sin perder tiempo lo desprendió y sacó su miembro para acariciarlo con mayor facilidad.

—Nena, prometo hacerte el amor durante toda la noche, llevarte al cielo una y otra vez, pero primero necesito follarte —murmuró apretando con ambas manos su trasero y empujándola contra su pecho, su intimidad quedó contra la suya y Edward comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas para probar su punto—. Recárgate contra la cama pero mantén tu culo hacia arriba, va a ser una follada rápida y después…

Aunque le gustaba la idea de sexo rudo, rápido y sin contemplaciones, no lo iba a dejar entrar fácilmente en ella, aunque Bellita se moría por acogerlo y que la llevara al mismísimo nirvana.

Antes de que la girara y le bajara los pantalones, lo empujó, Edward creyó que estaba jugando con él, pero al ver la seriedad en su cara ignoró su miembro afuera y su falta de playera.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres?, sé que me dijiste que tendrías la regla alrededor de estos días, pero ya te he dicho que no me molesta hacerlo durante la menstruación.

—No es eso, Edward, pero no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? Sé que las niñas exigen mucho, pero créeme que puedo hacer que te animes nuevamente.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Edward metió la mano a sus pantalones y tocó su clítoris, entró un poco más acariciando sus labios menores, no introdujo ni un dedo, ni siquiera la puntita, en su lugar se centró en acariciarle el clítoris, causando que quisiera abrir sus piernas y dejar que la follara como a ambos les gustaba.

—No… —Su protesta no tuvo ningún efecto, aunque culpaba a que Edward no dejaba de brindarle un tortuoso placer mientras besaba su cuello.

Armándose de todas las fuerzas que podía reunir, alejó a Edward de su cuello y de su cálido sexo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No va a pasar nada.

—¿Qué?

—Va a tener que mantener sus manos para usted, señor Cullen —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. ¡¿Crees que te voy a dejar tenerme después de encontrar a _es_a aquí?!

—Pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas y no puedes culparme, llegó de improviso.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que te acostaste con esa zorra.

—Hace tres años.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y como por qué te acuerdas de cuándo te acostaste con ella?

—Nena...

—Ni creas, Cullen, me iré a dormir con Gretchen.

—Su cama es demasiado pequeña.

—Hay seis niñas en esta casa, Edward, ¿crees que tendré problemas en encontrar una cama?

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No, cariño, yo solo digo que tendré a las niñas en menos de dos segundos frente a tu puerta si grito por ellas.

Edward le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Si crees que eso es amenaza, tienes que mejorarla.

Acto seguido se la echó al hombro y la aventó a la enorme cama, el aire abandonó su cuerpo cuando la aplastó.

»Sé que mis hijas te ofrecerán sus camas y puedes dormir con cualquiera de ellas otra noche, porque hoy, hoy eres completamente mía y verte marcar territorio frente a Vicky...

—Vuelve a llamarla Vicky y te quedarás sin sexo por mucho más tiempo.

—Ambos sabemos que también quieres.

—No es cierto.

Edward la miró a los ojos al mismo tiempo que embistió sobre la ropa.

—¿Segura?

Siguió embistiendo.

Quería tanto decir que no, pero estaba engañándose a sí misma.

—Solo una vez, Edward, una vez y me explicas qué hacía Victoria aquí.

—Claro que sí, amor, ahora levanta ese culito para quitarte los pantalones, y después ábrete para mí, te voy a follar tan bien que me rogarás que lo haga de nuevo.

—Engreído.

Su pantalón desapareció en cuestión de segundos, lo mismo pasó con su sostén y la ropa de Edward, estaba tan caliente y húmeda, hacerse la difícil en el sexo no era precisamente su fuerte y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Edward.

—Tienes que ser silenciosa —le recordó cubriéndole la boca—, Vanessa sigue despierta y aunque tiene los auriculares, no queremos que escuche nada.

Bella iba a protestar pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un fuerte jadeo al ser girada, con el culo levantado, solo atinó a acomodar sus antebrazos antes de sentir el duro miembro entrar en ella, se tragó el grito de placer mordiéndose los labios.

Edward no era suave y lo agradecía infinitamente, podían ser lentos, suaves y cariñosos después, ahora necesitaba la rudeza de su novio.

…

Bella dejaba pequeños besos a lo largo de la barbilla de Edward.

¿Solo una vez?

Fue una bonita manera de engañarse, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada y el sudor aún perduraba en sus cuerpos cansados y satisfechos.

La mordaza colgaba en el cuello de Bella, intentó mantenerse silenciosa, pero fue imposible una vez Edward bajó por su cuerpo con su hábil lengua y mágicos dedos y la hizo retorcerse de placer dos veces seguidas.

Pero ni todos los orgasmos del mundo la iban a distraer en ese momento.

—Habla, Cullen —murmuró mordiéndole la barbilla, causando un gruñido de su parte.

—¿No fue suficiente distracción?

—Fue una muy divertida y placentera, pero aun así quiero saber.

Edward bufó pero asintió, se reacomodaron hasta quedar cara a cara.

—Tanya estaba pasando una temporada en Seattle, Nessa y Tam pasaban mucho tiempo con ella, es su madre, lo entendía. Casi no la ven y cuando está en casa quieren pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, ese es un acuerdo que tenemos, cuando ella está en la ciudad tiene pase total con ambas, pero por esa razón las gemelas se sintieron desplazadas, ellas no tenían una madre y aunque Tanya intentaba tratarlas como a sus hijas sabía que ella quería pasar tiempo con Nessa y Tam, era lo justo. Por esa razón inscribí a las niñas a una clase de _"Papá y__ yo",_ en el gimnasio, mostraban una manera eficaz de entrenar sin dejar de cuidar a tus hijos, fue gratificante.

—¿Victoria qué tiene que ver en eso?

—Victoria era la entrenadora suplente, ya que yo tenía gemelas, me ayudaba con ellas, al principio solo coqueteábamos sin llegar a nada serio, hasta que fue más.

—¿Qué tan serio?

—No formalizamos ninguna relación, ni siquiera podíamos decir que nos estábamos viendo o éramos monógamos, solo nos acostamos unas cuantas veces, cuando estábamos calientes y necesitábamos un desahogo.

—Entiendo.

—Nos veíamos al menos una noche a la semana, estaba bien con ese trato, ambos disfrutábamos, pero un día Victoria me dijo lo del embarazo y sus planes para abortar, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, le rogué, supliqué, incluso me hinqué. Mi vida ya era complicada, tener otro bebé me la pondría aun peor, pero no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a mi bebé, lo amaba incluso en el segundo siguiente que me dijo que existía —sonrió nostálgico—. Accedió a seguir con el embarazo después de mucho ruego, pero solo con la condición de que yo me ocuparía de la bebé, sin reclamos ni nada que se le pareciera.

—Y aceptaste.

—Lo hice. Victoria no es mala, pero no tenía ni tiene lo que se llama instinto de madre. Ella es buena con los niños, los escucha, los consiente y les regala golosinas, pero no sabe ni quiere tratar con ellos, por esa razón decidí que Hailey no necesitaba saber que ella era su madre, temiendo que creciera creyendo que no es querida, cuando claro que lo es.

—Es una dulzura.

—Lo es —asintió de acuerdo—. Acompañé a Victoria durante el proceso, las niñas estaban enteradas que tendrían una nueva hermanita, y Rose accedió a cuidar de las cuatro mientras yo acompañaba a Vicky a sus revisiones y consultas.

»En ese momento Gren solo tenía poco más de un año, me acompañaba a muchas de las revisiones de Victoria, al ser tan pequeña no quería dejarla tanto tiempo sola, no lo hice con ninguna de mis hijas y desde luego no comenzaría con ella. No me di cuenta el daño que le estaba haciendo. Ella se encariñó con Victoria sin que me diera cuenta.

—Sufrió cuando Victoria te dejó a la niña y se marchó, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ella lloró bastante por algunos días, fue en ese momento que decidí dejar las citas, tenía a una recién nacida que crecería sin una madre y a una bebé de dos años que estaba lastimada, algo que yo pude evitar pero no hice.

—No pudiste saberlo, Edward.

—Pero debí hacerlo. Victoria no viene mucho, apenas si envía obsequios para Hailey, pero Gretchen lo resiente ya que ella no recibe nada. Le he pedido a Victoria que deje de hacerlo, y en su lugar decidió mandarle a las seis pequeños presentes, creí que Gren lo había dejado en el pasado, pero hoy me di cuenta de que sigue dolida.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Yo lo siento aún más, lo más importante en mi vida son ellas y tú, y siento que las he defraudado demasiado.

—Claro que no, Edward, solo es...

—¿Solo es resultado de las circunstancias? Quizás pude haberlo evitado, pero no lo hice y eso me hace culpable de cada uno de sus sufrimientos. Las gemelas ya estaban lastimadas cuando la madre de Gretchen salió de nuestras vidas, tendría que haberme quedado solo en ese momento, pero las volví a lastimar metiendo a Victoria.

—No pudiste predecir que no eran las indicadas, además sin Victoria no tendrías a Hailey.

—Es lo único bueno que hicimos ella y yo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Edward estiró su brazo buscando el tibio cuerpo de Bella, pero por más que la buscó, no pudo tocar la suave piel de su novia, estaba solo en la cama, el lugar en donde ella había dormido estaba frío, bastante frío, helado, congelado, ¿dónde se había metido?

Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor de la habitación, la ropa que le había quitado por la noche seguía esparcida por todos lados, pero su maleta estaba abierta con algunas prendas junto a ella, lo que significaba que ya estaba vestida. Se sentó en la cama, se talló la cara quitándose los residuos de sueño, se levantó y dirigió al baño, sonrió al percibir el inconfundible olor de vainilla del jabón corporal que Bella usaba, miró hacia el lavabo en donde estaban esparcidos un montón de productos, en la regadera junto a su jabón había otro poco, su estuche de maquillaje no estaba por ningún lado, lo que le decía que su bonita novia estaba sin maquillaje frente a las niñas.

Eso era nuevo y quería verlo.

Hizo sus necesidades en el baño, se vistió con su pijama, recogió rápidamente la ropa de Bella y la echó al cesto de ropa sucia, puede que incluso tomara cosas de la maleta y las guardara en sus cajones, después de todo solo era cuestión de que su contrato se terminara en exactamente cuarenta y tres días para que Bella se mudara. Poniéndose las pantuflas, salió de la habitación dispuesto a buscar a sus mujeres. Escuchar la sonora risa de sus hijas calentó su corazón, sus niñas eran felices, no dudaba de su felicidad, él había hecho todo lo posible e incluso lo imposible para que sus hijas nunca dudaran de que eran amadas, pero sabía que aunque él se esforzaba, necesitaban una figura femenina, no como su hermana, sino alguien permanente en su vida. Sabía que Bella era única, pero nunca pensó que en tan poco tiempo se ganaría a las niñas de una manera que ni sus propias madres lo habían hecho.

Siguió el sonido de sus risas y voces hasta encontrarlas en la habitación de las bebés, Bella y cinco de sus seis hijas estaban amontonadas en la cama de Gretchen.

Las gemelas estaban a los pies de la cama, sentadas sobre sus piernas, mientras que Bella y Tamara estaban en la cabecera, Hailey y Gretchen encima de Bella como comúnmente se encontraban ahora.

—Veo que han madrugado.

Las seis lo miraron, las gemelas bajaron de la cama y corrieron a abrazarlo, Hailey comenzó a aplaudir y llamarlo a gritos, mientras que Gretchen y Tamara siguieron en sus lugares.

—Buenos días, dormilón —le saludó Bella—, pensamos en dejarte dormir un poco más, creímos que estabas muy _cansado._

¿Era su maldita culpa que necesitara descansar después del sexo? Solo había cerrado los ojos unos minutos, cuando volvió a abrirlos ella había estado dormida y como el caballero que era la dejó descansar.

—Pues ya estoy despierto, y si mis cálculos no me fallan, tienes solo dos horas para estar en la tienda.

—Muy cierto.

Notando el ceño fruncido de las niñas, agregó rápidamente:

—Pero aún hay tiempo, ¿qué les parece si le preparamos a Bella unos panqueques especiales?

Había una regla en casa para el desayuno con panqueques, quien arreglara su habitación, se vistiera y estuviera en la cocina primero, tenía derecho a quedarse con las sobras de la mezcla, y las demás no podían renegar.

Era una buena regla que le evitaba muchas discusiones y le permitía preparar el desayuno sin interrupciones ni accidentes de leche derramada.

Bella casi terminó en el suelo cuando Tamara saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación siguiendo a las gemelas, la carrera comenzaba.

—Esos panqueques deben ser demasiado buenos para que hicieras que me abandonaran —recalcó Bella poniéndose de pie, dejando ver su pijama por completo, en comparación a la de sus hijas que solo era short o pants y playera, la de Bella era demasiado elegante, un camisón de seda que le llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo, normalmente ella usaba bragas diminutas debajo pero ahora tenía un bóxer ajustado que cubría lo suficiente, la bata a juego que evitaba mostrar el escote terminaba por hacer a su pijama el adecuado para estar en presencia de las niñas y seguir luciendo sexy para él.

—Lo son, son mi especialidad —aseguró cargando en brazos a Hailey al mismo tiempo que besaba sus regordetas mejillas—. Me dejaste solo en la cama, pero no puedo culparte, yo también lo hubiera hecho si mis hijas iban en mi búsqueda.

Miró a Gretchen quien le sonrió y se puso de pie sobre la cama para acto seguido levantar sus brazos, la tomó besando su mejilla igual que lo había hecho con Hailey.

—Bueno, si son tan buenos como dices, quizás tenga que ir a cambiarme, Angela necesitará mi ayuda, hoy tenemos algunas entrevistas.

—Tienes el cuarto libre para…

—¡No es justo, me aventaste!

—¡Sé más rápida para la próxima!

—¡Yo me iba a poner eso!

—¡Yo lo tomé primero!

—¡Papá! —gritaron las cuatro a coro.

Bella se rio ante su suspiro, por esa razón siempre estaba abajo para evitar ser el blanco de chismes.

—Tam, utiliza mi baño; Nessa, no empujes a tu hermana; Mila, hay más ropa y, Kailani, recuerda que hoy iremos al parque, no querrás ponerte toda roja.

El movimiento volvió a la normalidad.

—Iré a vestirme, por suerte me levanté más temprano previniendo que las niñas ocuparían los baños —le guiñó el ojo acercándose y besándolo en los labios—, pero si necesitas ayuda, yo podría…

—Puedo hacerlo, tú ve y pierde cuidado.

—Puedo ayudarte con las…

—Se te hará tarde y es lo último que quiero, ve, soy experto en esto.

—Está bien, bajaré enseguida.

Bella los besó a los tres por última vez y salió de la habitación.

—¿Bella ila al paque? —preguntó Gretchen.

—Paque, io umpios.

—Ya veremos.

Bajó al primer piso ignorando a sus hijas mayores, lo último que vio fue a Tamara salir de su habitación caminando hacia atrás mientras hablaba con Bella.

Los días no podían pasar lo suficientemente rápido para que Bella se mudara con ellos, cada día que pasaba estaba seguro de que Bella era perfecta para él, y al notar la relación con las niñas, coincidía en que sin siquiera buscarlo, les había dado una madrastra que sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa que sus hijas hubieran tenido en algún momento.

…

La primera en llegar a la cocina fue Kailani, su pequeño ratoncito silencioso; normalmente la calificaban como una niña introvertida, demasiado tímida e insegura para hablar, era por Mila y su encanto innato por llamar la atención y el profundo cariño que existía entre ellas, que Kailani nunca era la última en ser escogida en los equipos, ni pasaba desapercibida. Su padre y hermana le habían aconsejado que la llevara con algún psicólogo para tratar su timidez, agradecía que se preocuparan, pero ninguno sabía el verdadero temperamento que su niña ocultaba detrás de sus silencios, ella lo usaba a su favor, era escurridiza, silenciosa y rápida, una ayuda que le facilitaba la vida en muchos sentidos, un claro ejemplo era ser por dieciseisava vez la ganadora de poder quedarse con la mezcla.

Las demás entraron a la cocina bufando por ver que habían perdido nuevamente, cada una ocupó su lugar correspondiente, comenzaron a servirse jugo y a acomodar los cubiertos, ser padre soltero significaba implementar técnicas que le facilitaran su día a día, por esa razón él preparaba los panqueques ponía los cubiertos, vasos y platos sobre la mesa y sus hijas se encargaban de acomodarlos.

La última en llegar fue Bella, vestía de manera… no podía usar la palabra sencilla en su novia, esa palabra no podría definirla, estaba usando un traje negro, tanto pantalón como saco, pero Bella debía ponerle su toque, pues en lugar de usar una blusa de botones blanca, ella estaba usando una de esas cosas que era más un sostén que una blusa.

—¿Te he dicho lo guapo que te ves preparando el desayuno para nosotras? ¡Incluso tienes un mandil!, solo te falta el gorro y te amaría incluso más.

Las niñas rieron y se ruborizaron.

Edward dejó los panqueques en la mesa, las niñas se lanzaron inmediatamente tomando dos o tres, incluso Gretchen logró conseguir dos, Bella guardó silencio al ver lo rápido que el platón había quedado con menos de la mitad de la pila que solo había estado unos cuantos segundos sobre la mesa.

Iba a intervenir, pero Bella estiró la mano y tomó uno de los panqueques, pensó que se lo serviría en el plato, sin embargo se lo extendió a Hailey quien había estado luchando por alcanzarlo.

—No se comparten, Bella —renegó Vanessa—, es la regla, lo tomas, te lo comes.

—Bueno, yo no sabía, pero ahora lo tendré muy en cuenta. —Le guiñó un ojo y tomó un panqueque dejándolo en su plato.

Edward se sentó frente a Bella —ya que Kailani y Tamara ocuparon los lugares junto a ella— y tomó sus tres panqueques, observó como sus hijas los preparaban con crema batida, jarabe de fresa o de mora mientras que Bella permitía que las niñas le agregasen lo que quisieran al suyo.

¿Acaso existía una mujer más perfecta que ella?

Los panqueques se redujeron a nada en cuestión de minutos, para cuando Mila y Vanessa tomaron el último al mismo tiempo, Edward intervino y lo cortó por la mitad, ninguna pudo renegar.

Años de práctica.

Gretchen ahora estaba sobre las rodillas de Bella mientras ambas compartían su leche chocolatada.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Vanessa y Tamara corrieron a contestar, las gemelas se vieron entre sí antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Bella lo miró interrogante.

—Es la madre de ambas, su llamada mensual.

—Entiendo —asintió antes de mirar a las gemelas—. ¿Qué harán el día de hoy?

—Iremos al parque…

—... después al estudio del amigo de tío Jasper.

—Les tomarán fotos a Nessa y Tam…

—... para la página web de la ropa que promocionan…

—... junto con papá, y Tanya.

—¿Les he dicho lo mucho que me gusta que completen sus frases? —les preguntó Bella causando su rubor—. Si ya lo hice, se los repito, me encanta.

Ambas soltaron risitas nerviosas.

—¿Así que modelan?

—No es mucho —Edward se encogió de hombros—, hay un vacío en el mercado para ropa deportiva de niños, no apruebo que las niñas lo hagan, pero es algo que hacen con Tanya, por eso lo permito.

—¿Ella está aquí?

—No —le tranquilizó—, la mayoría del tiempo hacen las sesiones juntas, pero esta vez les tomarán fotos a las dos y después pondrán a Tanya digitalmente.

—Es muy aburrido…

—... pero al menos nosotras no lo hacemos.

—Además el tío Jasper nos lleva golosinas…

—... o nos presta su teléfono para jugar.

—Eso parece un muy buen plan.

—Un plan que no podremos cumplir si ustedes no se van a lavar la cara y la boca.

—Está bien, papá.

Ambas se levantaron y, como era costumbre, lo abrazaron para después salir de la cocina.

—Modelar, ¿eh?

—Les divierte, por eso lo permito.

—¿Solo a ellas?

—No me agrada mucho, pero no puedo negarme cuando ellas lo hacen por pasar tiempo con Tanya. Intenté evitar esta sesión ya que ella no estaría presente, pero mi hermano insistió, Tanya lo hizo y las niñas igual, al final, no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Se levantó recogiendo los platos y cubiertos, Bella intentó ayudarle pero se lo impidió.

—¿Eso no es muy cansador para ellas?

—Lo es, terminan de malas la mayoría del tiempo, a eso súmale otras cuatro niñas fastidiadas; las gemelas son más fáciles de entretener, pero con las más pequeñas… Gretchen odia el flash.

—Muy billante, mis ojitos alden.

—Me puedo imaginar, conejita —le consoló besando su mejilla.

—Papá, mamá quiere hablar contigo.

—¡Voy! —respondió dejando los platos sobre el lavabo—. Ella quiere hablar cuando tengo un montón de cosas por hacer.

—Ve, que yo te ayudo a limpiar la cocina…

—Pero, Bella…

—Somos o seremos un equipo pronto, ¿recuerdas?

Bella lo echó de la cocina, y Vanessa le tendió el teléfono en la sala.

—Tanya…

—El cambio de ropa se modificó, será un poco más holgado.

—Claro.

—Podrían tardar más de lo debido, procura llevar algún refrigerio para las seis y juguetes para las más pequeñas.

—Sé cómo cuidar de mis hijas, Tanya.

—Yo solo estaba recordándote.

—Gracias, pero lo tengo cubierto, ¿necesitas algo más?

—Sí, pero no es el momento, te llamaré después, ahora pásame a mis hijas.

Edward rodó los ojos y le regresó el teléfono a Nessa, quien lo puso de nuevo en altavoz, abandonó la sala escuchando a sus hijas preguntar cuándo volaría a Seattle.

Al entrar a la cocina, encontró a Bella colocando la vajilla en el lavaplatos, y a Gretchen y Hailey limpiándose ellas solas la boca con un pañuelo húmedo, ¿cómo había logrado que Hailey no se comenzara a comer el papel? Era uno de los tantos misterios que no podía entender de Bella.

—¿Cenamos juntos hoy? Le pediré a Jasper que cuide a las niñas.

—Me encantaría.

Bella se acercó a él y enredó sus brazos en torno a su cuello, se puso de puntas ignorando que ya estaba usando zapatos demasiado altos. Le dejó llevar el control del beso, rindiéndose ante sus demandas, sintió las uñas de Bella rascar su nuca y el suave pero audible —al menos para él— gemido, antes de que el beso subiera de tono lo terminó, escuchando la inconfundible risa de ambas niñas.

La sonrisa de Hailey era sincera, pero la de Gretchen era… ¿nerviosa?, ¿ansiosa?, ¿asustada?, se giró de nuevo hacia Bella, quien le miraba con aquellos ojos que prometían llevarlo al mismísimo cielo si se rendía a sus demandas.

La primera vez que lo miró de esa manera fue cuando le dijo que si podía atarlo y ser ella quien llevara el control, él aceptó y terminó pasando una de las mejores noches de su vida.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser lo que iba a pedirle?

—¿Amor? —comenzó Bella besando suavemente su barbilla, ella sabía justamente qué hacer para conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, quería proponerte, solo si tú estás de acuerdo... que ambas pasen la mañana conmigo, hasta que termines con los pendientes.

Edward vio a Gretchen bajar de la silla sola, ignorando por completo todas las veces que pidió ayuda a él o a sus hermanas, al parecer el miedo a la silla alta había desaparecido.

—¿Polemos, papi, polemos?

Lo abrazó de la pierna, con sus ojitos suplicando y su boquita en puchero, era bastante difícil resistirse a esa carita y mucho más lo era cuando aún tenía el cabello despeinado.

—¿Estás segura, Bella?

—Solo trabajaré medio día, no será problema, además será bueno que Angela las conozca mejor, Sophie ha hablado mucho de Gretchen.

Si su novia e hijas mostraban tanto interés en estar juntas, ¿quién era él para negarse a sus deseos? Aunque esperaba que ninguna le causara problemas, lo último que quería era que Bella enfureciera porque Gretchen arruinó alguna paleta de colores.

Bella le había contado cada una de las veces que alguna madre tuvo que pagar por cosas que su retoño destruyó.

—Bueno, si...

—¡Sí! —El grito de alegría de Gretchen inundó la cocina antes de que él pudiera terminar la oración, los brazos se desprendieron de su pierna, olvidándolo y centrándose en alcanzar a Bella.

—La ayudaré a vestirse y después nos iremos.

Las vio salir de la cocina bastante animadas, negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesa.

Ellas sabían que lo conseguirían, solo estaban incluyéndolo en una decisión ya tomada.

¿Debería estar molesto por la complicidad que mostraban?

Quizás asustado, pero molesto jamás.

Bueno… quizás un poco molesto, los mimos de sus pequeñas ahora eran todos para Bella.

¿Eso era justo? Por supuesto que no.

¿Él podía hacer algo al respecto? Dudaba que funcionara cualquier cosa que planeara.

…

Vio a sus dos bebés subir al auto de Bella, no estaba preparado para verlas alejarse, sabía que estarían a salvo y seguras, que nada les pasaría, pero era muy difícil verlas alejarse.

Eran sus niñitas.

Sus bebitas.

Sus dos chiquitas que llenaban de alegría su vida.

—Se nos hace tarde, papá.

Mirando una última vez el camino por el que el auto de Bella desapareció, pensó en el gran paso que estaba dando su relación, si Bella cuidaba de las niñas significaba que lo que existía entre ambos era más serio de lo que imaginaba.

Con eso en mente se subió al auto, tenían que llegar al parque, realizar sus estiramientos, su caminata semanal e ir a la sesión de fotos, y si todo salía como esperaba, ir por sus niñas a lo de Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Qué hacen en el parque?

Miró a Gretchen por el retrovisor, habían estado calladas desde que salieron de la casa de Edward, la radio llenando los espacios incómodos, por eso había decidido preguntar cualquier cosa con tal de que las niñas rompieran el tenso silencio.

—No musho —se encogió de hombros—, calentamos y colemos aldededol del paque, papi solo me deja colel dos vueltas, después me sube al calito junto con Hailey y él nos lleva.

—¿Es como una rutina? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y recordando todas las veces que Edward salía en la mañana del departamento con alguna excusa, por lo menos ahora sabía que se trataba de las niñas.

—Cleo que sí, a veces va el tío Japel o el abuelito.

—¿Y se divierten mucho?

—Cleo.

—¿A ti te gusta?

—Cleo.

—De acuerdo... ¿Quieres que ponga alguna canción en la radio?

Gretchen lo pensó unos segundos antes de que Hailey gritara.

—Ono iso, ono iso.

—Creo que no conozco esa canción, nena.

—Es mono liso, Bella, es la favolita de Hai, yo tambén quelo ecuchala.

—Está bien.

Se sabía perfectamente todo el repertorio de las canciones de Disney, sin siquiera trabarse en las palabras, las de las princesas eran sus favoritas, pero así como cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones junto con Angela y Sophie —y a veces ella sola—, también lo haría con las dos niñas que comenzaron a gritar a coro cuando la canción se escuchó por las bocinas del auto.

Muchas canciones y repeticiones después, llegaron por fin a la tienda; bajó primero a Gretchen quien la esperó apoyada en el auto mientras bajaba a Hailey, una vez la tuvo en brazos, tomó la mano de Gretchen y se dirigió a la tienda.

Su primera pista de que algo iba mal debió ser que Sophie no la recibió en la entrada.

La segunda que Angela estaba demasiado silenciosa, había estado ansiosa de pasar el día con dos de las niñas cuando le avisó por teléfono, pero ahora no escuchaba ninguna reacción suya.

La tercera debió ser que la chica a la que entrevistaría no se encontraba por ningún sitio.

Culpaba al poco descanso que tuvo, porque si hubiera tenido sus cinco sentidos bien activos, se habría dado cuenta del hombre que la esperaba recargado en el mostrador junto a una enojada Angela.

Ahora su decisión de ignorar las vibraciones de su teléfono —porque estaba demasiado encantada escuchando los balbuceos de Hailey—, no le pareció buena idea.

—Hola, amor mío —le sonrió acercándose—, veo que nuestra familia ha crecido bastante.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes e información extra de los personajes, además de tener libertad de expresar lo que deseen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 14**

Respiró lentamente intentando mantenerse tranquila, James le era indiferente, pero le molestaba saber que sus bebés estaban cerca de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, James?

—Estás muy fría, amor, ven a...

Retrocedió un paso y levantó una mano deteniéndolo de avanzar, Gretchen junto a ella fruncía el ceño mientras le apretaba la mano que sostenía, claro que ella se sentiría amenazada, en su pequeño mundo la única persona que la llamaba _amor _era Edward.

—¿Dónde está Sophie? —preguntó desviando la atención a otra parte.

—En la oficina, ya sabes, ¿quieres que lleve a las niñas?

—Por favor, tengo que deshacerme de una rata inmunda.

—Vamos, amor.

—Deja de llamarme así.

Pasó de largo entregándole a Hailey en brazos, quien no puso resistencia —Bella creía que se debía a los collares que Angela usaba y la niña quería conseguir—, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Gretchen, quien seguía insegura, la niña risueña con la que había entrado ya no estaba.

James no iba a ser motivo de preocupación para sus pequeñitas.

—Conejita...

—¿Quén es él?

—Una molestia con patas, lo correré muy rápido y después Angela y yo te pintaremos las uñas, ¿te parece?

—¿Mis uñas?

—Claro, puedo ponerte estrellitas si así lo deseas, o tal vez la huella de un perrito.

—¿Puedlen sel conejitos?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Está ben.

Con reticencia le soltó la mano y siguió a Angela hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, miró el pasillo hasta verlas desaparecer, una vez supo que no la escucharían se giró para ver a James, quien le sonreía, después le guiñó el ojo y se acercó con su andar lento.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo veníamos a visitar a mami.

—¿Qué mier...?

James abrió su chaqueta mostrando al bebé de menos de tres meses acurrucado en su pecho, estaba cubierto por un gorrito azul y una manta lo envolvía como tamalito, así que no podía verle la carita.

—Te presento a James Jr.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Jamás jugaría con nuestro bebé.

—Estás enfermo si crees que es mío —bufó girándose y entrando detrás del mostrador—, que yo recuerde no te dejé embarazado, ¿acaso puedo hacerlo?

James rodó los ojos, subió el zíper de la chaqueta de cuero y se acercó al mostrador, el bebé ni siquiera se inmutó por el movimiento, demasiado cómodo para interrumpir su descanso.

No podía culparlo, cuando ella era su novia...

_¡Alto ahí, Isabella Swan! Tienes prohibido recordar tu noviazgo con ese hijo de puta._

—Es mío, Bella, dos meses y medio.

—¿Y ya lo sacas al frío clima de Seattle?

—Se nos acabaron los pañales y recordé que hay una farmacia cerca, así que pensé: _James, tu amorcito merece conocer a nuestro bebé, es lo justo, sería mami, _por eso estoy aquí.

Bella rodó los ojos, bastante infantil.

—¿De quién es el niño?

—Mío y tuyo.

—James…

—Está bien, preciosa, tú ganas, no es tuyo.

—Vaya sorpresa, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Pero puede serlo.

—Quizás en otra vida.

—Vamos, amor —bufó recargándose en el mostrador—, sé que me equivoqué en el pasado, nunca te hubiera dejado, pero me tomó por sorpresa lo del embarazo y me asusté.

—¿Y crees que yo no?, pero no hui como una maldita cobarde, tenía miedo, James, y me dejaste, Angela tuvo que acompañarme a hacerme las pruebas, me dejaste sola.

—Es tu amiga, tú lo hiciste con Sophie, pensé que…

—Tú no piensas, James, ahora lárgate.

—No puedo. Mira, sé que me equivoqué mucho, pero haría cualquier cosa para arreglar las cosas contigo, nena, juro que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—Llegas cuatro años tarde, James, ahora piérdete.

—No, le prometí a mi hermana que lucharía por ti.

—James…

—Falleció.

Bella se congeló, había conocido a Maggie durante una riña por unos zapatos que tenían un maravilloso descuento, al final ninguna se había quedado con los zapatos ya que no eran tan buenos como pensaban, pero sí que se habían vuelto amigas; Angela, Maggie y ella se volvieron inseparables.

Durante el cumpleaños de Maggie conoció a James, un rubio vestido de cuero con una motocicleta. _¿Podían culparla por atraerle los chicos malos?, _aunque James solo lo era en apariencia, en ese momento estaba haciendo su residencia en enfermería pediátrica.

¿Un chico con apariencia ruda pero que normalmente usaba una bata de ositos de peluche y llevaba un montón de golosinas en los bolsillos? Bella no tuvo oportunidad, cayó redondita.

Lo fue hasta que el periodo se le retrasó y le contó sus sospechas sobre un posible embarazo, James se esfumó cual cobarde después de decir que no estaba listo y dudaba que lo estuviera en un futuro.

Después de descartar las sospechas y obviamente terminar con James —dejando que Angela le rompiera la nariz—, Maggie y ella se alejaron irremediablemente, demasiada historia en medio como para seguir con la amistad.

Seguían siendo amigas en Facebook, pero con el pasar del tiempo, ella quedó descartada y olvidada.

Ahora había fallecido y ella… no lo había sabido.

—¿Co-cómo?

—Falleció en el parto —aclaró James, sosteniendo el bulto que sobresalía de su chaqueta—, fue un embarazo difícil, sabíamos que tendría problemas en el parto pero ninguno imaginó que moriría.

—Lo siento mucho, James. —Lo decía de corazón, a pesar de todo, quería a Maggie, pero ya era demasiado tarde—. El bebé…

—James Jr. es de ella, ni siquiera pudo conocerlo.

—Realmente lo siento, Maggie era… era excepcional.

—Ella era maravillosa, hubiera sido la mejor madre de todas, incluso cuando ese patán huyó después de…

Su repentino silencio y nerviosismo, la hicieron sonreír tristemente, James entendió la amarga sensación que le hizo pasar.

»No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, pero ¿me darías otra oportunidad? Te extraño, Bells, extraño lo que teníamos.

—No me hagas reír, James, tú no me extrañas, cuatro años después y reapareces creyendo que caeré a tus pies, eres ridículo.

—Yo aún caigo a tus pies, aún te amo, Bells, dame otra oportunidad, no lo echaré a perder, te…

Bella negó con lo cabeza, no quería escucharlo, no había manera de que escuchara su montón de tonterías.

»Por favor, bonita, prometo ser mejor para ti, mucho mejor, nunca volveré a dejarte, solo una oportunidad más, solo una, nunca te arrepentirás.

—Es demasiado tarde, James, estoy en una relación y lo amo.

—No.

—Así es, lo amo demasiado y no lo dejaría por ti.

—Lo harás.

—¿Qué?

—No he terminado contigo, Bella —negó retrocediendo—, no hemos terminado, sabrás de mí muy pronto. Te amo y me amas y haré que lo recuerdes, olvidarás a ese bastardo, te lo juro.

—Eres ridículo.

—El amor nos hace hacer ridiculeces, nos vemos pronto. —Le lanzó un beso antes de salir de la tienda.

Bella bufó, James era imposible.

Aunque seguía igual de guapo.

Podía tener novio y amarlo, pero no era ciega, ni mucho menos estúpida, aunque estuviera soltera, James no tendría oportunidad, la siguiente vez que se presentara lo echaría a patadas del lugar.

—¿Bella? —La vocecita de Gretchen la hizo girar, ella estaba de pie en la entrada del pasillo que conducía a la oficina, con un brillante broche de unicornio recogiendo su cabello.

—¡Dios mío, pero qué bonita te ves! —le aseguró acercándose, Gretchen soltó una risita nerviosa—. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?

—No.

—¿No?, pues eso está muy mal, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, conejita.

—¿De aquí hasta el sol?

—De aquí al sol, dos vueltas y de regreso —respondió, recordando que eso era lo que Charlie le decía cada vez que le decía cuanto la quería.

—Eso es mucho, Bella.

—Pues así de mucho te quiero.

Gretchen sonrió y, estirando los brazos, Bella la levantó para abrazarla, la niña envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos en su cuello, Bella juntó ambas frentes y besó su diminuta nariz causando que riera. El flash las aturdió, Angela estaba en la entrada con el teléfono en sus manos, Sophie y Hailey junto a ella solo las observaban.

—No pude evitarlo, se veían demasiado tiernas.

La campana sonó anunciando un nuevo cliente, ambas se giraron para ver quién había entrado, una chica muy bien vestida, sin un cabello fuera de lugar y un folder en su mano, les sonreía.

—Hola, tenía una cita con la señorita Swan a las… diez.

Bella miró el reloj en su muñeca 10:33, demasiado tarde para su cita.

…

Seis chicas entrevistadas y ninguna era la indicada, la mayoría era demasiado superficial, creyendo que por trabajar tendrían acceso total a todos los productos, estaban dementes si creían que podrían tener las recetas de sus productos estrella.

Pero por fin tenía al indicado frente a ella.

Sam era perfecto para el trabajo, conocía a la perfección para qué era cada producto, sabía ganarse a las personas y convencerlas de comprar cada cosa por más insignificante que pareciera.

Sí, se refería a aquellas brochas con cerdas orgánicas que no habían podido vender.

Bella apartó un mechón de cabello de su hombro y cerró la carpeta que le había entregado con su currículum y cartas de recomendación.

Era un tesoro que una estética mal administrada había perdido, Bella no lo dejaría escapar.

—Bueno, Sam, no me queda más que decir que estás contratado.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Swan, le juro que no se arrepentirá.

Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que estrechaban sus manos.

—Eso espero, y no me llames señorita, trabajaremos juntos, puedes llamarme Bella.

—Claro, se... Bella.

Salieron de la oficina juntos, el letrero de cerrado ya estaba colocado en la puerta, Angela estaba limpiando el mostrador y Sophie y Gretchen estaban sentadas en la silla, Sophie tenía entre sus manos un lápiz labial que le aplicaba a Gretchen con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Angie, te presento a Sam, trabajará de ahora en adelante con nosotras.

—¡Bienvenido! ¿Tienes novia?

—¡Angie!

—Solo es curiosidad. Por favor dime que no eres gay, por favor, mi corazón no lo soportaría, llevo aquí veinte minutos ilusionándome con que no lo eres.

—Si digo que lo soy, ¿perderé el trabajo?

—No —negó inmediatamente—, si ese es el caso, tendrás que presentarme a algún amigo heterosexual y enseñarme cómo es que tus cejas se ven tan naturales.

Sam se acercó al mostrador, tomó el trapo que Angela tenía entre sus manos y limpió una evidente mancha que estaba en el vidrio del mostrador y Angela había pasado por alto.

—Tengo buenos candidatos, pero mis cejas... eso es mi secreto.

Deliberadamente y para burlarse de Angela, pasó su pulgar por sus cejas, no se borraron, ni quedó residuo en sus dedos, las cejas seguían igual de perfectas.

—¡Cachorra!, eso es jugar con mis sentimientos.

—¿Cachorra?

—Tengo una hija, no puedo decir palabrotas frente a ella, ni siquiera insignificantes, por mucho que te las merezcas.

Sam se rio, si podía soportar las locuras de Angie, era el indicado para trabajar con ellas.

Después de que firmaran el contrato, le indicara sus actividades y hora de entrada, Sam se marchó dejándolas a solas con las niñas.

—Muero de hambre.

—Igual yo. Edward me envió un mensaje avisando que no vendría por nosotras, algo se retrasó con la sesión de fotos.

—Tienes que contarme cómo es que tus hijastras son modelos.

—Lo haré, ahora limpiemos a las niñas y salgamos de aquí.

Se acercaron a las niñas, Gretchen tenía la boca pintada de morado, no era un desastre total, pero debía limpiarla, además aún debía ponerle esos conejitos en las uñas, una vez que las dos estuvieron limpias fue en busca de Hailey, quien estaba demasiado entretenida detrás del mostrador con medio cuerpo dentro del bolso de Bella.

—¿Qué está haciendo mi preciosa bebé?

Hailey levantó el rostro dejando a la vista que también había sido atacada por el espíritu artista de las dos mayores, aunque ella sí que era un desastre.

—¿Quién dijo que ser madre de niñas era fácil, eh? —cuestionó Angela de pie detrás de ella con ambas niñas sosteniendo sus manos.

—Vale la pena.

—Vale cada segundo.

Asintiendo a las palabras de Angela, fotografió a Hailey, no sería la última vez que la encontrara de ese modo y, siendo sincera, moría de ganas por ver qué otras cosas más podía llegar a hacer.

…

Compraron comida mexicana y se dirigieron al departamento de Angela, era más grande que el de Bella, así que tendrían espacio para que las niñas jugaran y ellas podrían hablar sin ser escuchadas.

Ahora estaban en la cocina comiendo tranquilamente.

—¿Y qué tal tu reunión con papá Cullen y la primera noche en casa? ¿Te acostaste con Edward?

Bella le sonrió agitando sus cejas, el chillido de Angela no inmutó a las niñas que estaban demasiado entretenidas con la película que se reproducía en la televisión.

—Su cama es grandiosa, lo suficientemente grande para que no cayéramos de ella, y vaya que estuvimos a punto.

—Perra suertuda.

—Quizás.

Ambas se rieron, pero se detuvieron cuando Hailey apareció con los vasos entrenadores.

—Más, más, más.

Sirvieron más naranjada y se las llevaron a las niñas, dejándolas de nuevo enfrascadas en su película.

—Fue una buena noche, aunque papá Cullen no me acepta por completo —admitió encogiéndose de hombros—, pero es entendible, creo que así sería Charlie con mis hijos.

—Los abuelos son celosos.

—Creo que terminará cediendo, una vez que se dé cuenta que no lastimaré a las niñas, después de todo, las ex de Edward dejan mucho que desear.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes soportar la incertidumbre de no conocerlas aún, son las madres de las niñas, tarde o temprano te enfrentarás a ellas y si son como Tanya, debes temer.

—Lo hago, Tanya puede aplastarme, aunque Vicky dijo que no lo haría, algo sobre ética profesional.

—No me has hablado de esa Vicky.

—Es la mamá de Hailey.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Estaba de visita en la ciudad y solo pasó a ver cómo estaba… Vicky no es… ella no es lo que llamarías una madre involucrada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No le dice que es su madre, para Hailey solo es una visita más.

—Vaya…

—No le he dicho a Edward, pero cuando ella se fue y entré a casa, me di cuenta de que realmente voy a ser la mamá de esas niñas.

—Madrastra.

—Mamá, madrastra, es lo mismo, estaré con ellas, Hailey crecerá junto a mí al igual que Gretchen, quien por lo que sé, su madre solo la ve una o dos veces al año, y la de las gemelas no las ve nunca, seré su madre en todo sentido.

—¿Eso te asusta?

—Muchísimo.

—¿Lo suficiente para renunciar?

—No.

Debería darle miedo, solo tenía veintinueve años, aún era joven, pero estaba entrando a los treinta y el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que creía. En un tiempo llegó a pensar que nunca se convertiría en madre, quizás su destino era ser la tía favorita, incluso al estar con Edward no se imaginó cargando a su bebé en el vientre.

La maternidad no era para ella, pero tarde o temprano Edward le pediría que se casara con él y las niñas serían suyas y su papel como madrastra llegaría a niveles más altos.

Hailey la conocería como su madre, sería su madre, así de simple.

Gretchen sabía que no lo era, pero por su edad y los años que tenía por delante, Bella representaría el papel de madre que ella necesitaba, incluso en el restaurante mientras esperaban su orden, nadie había puesto en duda que eran madre e hija.

Las gemelas eran mayores, pero su madre era solo un fantasma en sus vidas, existía pero nunca la veían, Bella las había arropado en la noche, leído un cuento y estaba aprendiendo a entender su alborotado lenguaje, en unos años entrarían a la pre adolescencia y ella respondería cada una de sus dudas e inquietudes, tal como una madre lo hacía.

En menos de un año tenía a cuatro niñas que la tomarían como madre, y aunque había muchas cosas que debía aprender sobre ellas —incluso con las manías que ya conocía era consciente que no estaba ni cerca de conocerlas por completo—, no tenía ningún miedo en afrontar el papel de madre.

—Estoy lista para ellas, no sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero… ya no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ellas, se metieron en mi cabeza y corazón sin que me diera cuenta.

—¡Oh, Bella! —Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta rodearla con los brazos—. Serás una excelente madre, ya lo verás.

—Dime que no lo estás diciendo solo por decirlo.

—No lo digo solo por decirlo, estoy completa y absolutamente segura de que esas niñas tienen una gran suerte de que estés en su vida y no lo digo solo porque he visto lo buena que eres con Sophie, porque sé que esas niñas no se parecen en nada a nosotras cuando teníamos sus edades, lo digo porque te has esforzado con ellas, a pesar de todas las diferencias no te has rendido y eso es lo que hace una buena madre, además, si alguna loca ex aparece y quiere intimidarte, estaré ahí para defenderte, aunque ambas terminemos aplastadas, al menos estaremos juntas.

—Te quiero tanto, Angie.

—Yo también, Bella.

…

Después de unas horas, Bella regresó a su departamento con las niñas, ambas estaban dormidas cuando llegaron al edificio. Bajó del auto, fue a la puerta trasera e intentó despertar a Gretchen, pero esta refunfuñó, se removió y siguió durmiendo sin ninguna intención de despertar. Luego lo intentó con Hailey, pero tuvo el mismo resultado. Tenía a dos niñas dormidas y sin la menor idea de cómo las llevaría al departamento.

—El trabajo de una madre jamás termina —escuchó detrás de ella, se giró topándose con una de sus vecinas, sus hijos eran un poco mayores que Gretchen, ambos estaban de pie junto a ella.

—¿Se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo?

—En lo absoluto, pero son la mejor compañía y vale la pena los retos.

Asintiendo sacó a Hailey de su asiento y se la acomodó en el hombro, ella solo soltó un suspiro y siguió durmiendo, después fue momento de sacar a Gretchen, tuvo un poco más de problemas por el peso, pero al final lo logró y tenía a ambas entre sus brazos.

Cerró la puerta con su cadera decidiendo que dejaría el bolso en el auto, después bajaría por él.

Caminó hacia el elevador, donde su vecina amablemente mantuvo las puertas abiertas para ella, una vez adentro, la mujer presionó el botón de su piso y el de ella.

—Espero que no le moleste, pero no sabía que era mamá.

—Descuide, son de mi novio y bueno…

—Lo entiendo por completo.

Continuaron el trayecto en silencio hasta llegar a su piso.

—Un placer verla.

—Igualmente.

Bajó del elevador, pero antes de que se cerraran las puertas escuchó hablar a la mujer.

—Quizás podamos juntar a nuestros niños para que jueguen y convivan entre ellos, es bueno fomentar la amistad entre los vecinos, no hay muchos niños viviendo en el edificio —murmuró como si fueran íntimas confidentes—. Por cierto, si no es mucha indiscreción, su novio tiene hijos muy guapos.

Las puertas se cerraron antes de que ella pudiera girarse y decirle palabra alguna.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella hacía la colada mientras las niñas seguían durmiendo en su habitación, Edward le había dicho que llegaría en cualquier momento, había llevado a las niñas a comer, estaban de mal humor y quería levantarles el ánimo antes de llevarlas con ella.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, le había quitado el sonido previniendo que despertara a las niñas, no quería perturbar su sueño.

El nombre de su papi apareció, haciéndola sonreír.

—Hola, pa…

—¿Y tú te olvidas de que tienes padre? —la interrumpió, evidentemente molesto—. Pudo pasarme algo y tú ni enterada.

Bella rodó los ojos al escuchar el reclamo.

—Lo siento, papi, he estado ocupada.

—¿Tanto como para no enviarme un mensaje?

—Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero. —Lo escuchó bufar y, sin miedo a equivocarse, podía asegurar que su bigote se removió sobre su labio—. Sabes, me encontré a Esme ayer por la tarde.

—¿En serio? Qué sorpresa.

—No trates de fingir, niña, te conozco mejor que tú misma.

—¡Soy inocente!... Extrañamente lo soy, además, sabes lo mucho que me gusta Esme, serían perfectos si decides pedirle que se case contigo.

—Galletita…

—Yo solo digo lo obvio, sabes que te quiero y querré a quien elijas... pero recuerda que si no es Esme, Shelly sigue disponible.

—Aún puedo darte una tunda, no creas que por ya no vivir bajo mi techo te has librado, además, no me tienes muy contento, ¿cuándo me presentarás a Edward y las niñas?

—Pronto.

—No me hago más joven con el tiempo.

—Estás exagerando, lo conocerás pronto, lo prometo, ¿cuándo no he cumplido con mi palabra?

—_"Riley no es mi tipo, ni siquiera me gusta, papi, no tienes nada que temer",_ meses después me dijiste que te casabas con él.

—Me equivoqué en ese momento.

—Por lo menos recuperé los depósitos de la boda.

—¿Nunca me dejarás olvidarlo?

—Jamás, son los privilegios de ser padre. Pero dime, ¿cuándo los conoceré?

—Pronto.

—Quiero una fecha.

—Me gustaría decírtelo, papi, pero estoy con trabajo y tengo que ver la agenda de Edward y las niñas.

—Iré a Seattle, Isabella.

—Me encantaría que me visites, papi, podemos pasar una tarde en el spa.

El gruñido del otro lado la hizo querer reír, pero se abstuvo. La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al escuchar el siseo de su papi.

—Sabes, hace algunas semanas Sue me dijo que quería hacerse un cambio de imagen, la mandé contigo y creo que en unos días irá a Seattle.

—Eso es cruel.

—Eso te enseñará a no reírte de tu padre, ahora pon fecha o le digo que estarás encantada de hacerlo también con Leah.

—En un mes.

—Demasiado tiempo, además los padres de Edward te conocen.

—Eso no me da motivación.

—Tengo contactos, Galletita, podría presentarme yo solito a ese novio tuyo un día de estos, tú decides, tengo en marcación rápida a Sue, una llamada y conduzco para llevarla contigo.

—¡Está bien! Hablaré con Edward, creo que podremos ir a Forks en unas semanas.

—Eso espero, Galletita —respondió con aquella voz altanera de haber ganado la discusión—. Ahora dime, ¿qué les compro a las niñas? Estoy pensando que puedo restaurar tu vieja casa en el patio trasero, una buena capa de pintura, maderas nuevas y estará como nueva, o quizás pida en línea algunas muñecas, ¿recuerdas cuando querías acampar junto al correo porque estabas esperando que el cartero llegara con tu muñeca?

—Eh...

¿Cómo podría explicarle a su padre que las niñas no eran como él las imaginaba?

¿Que sus futuras nietas preferían explotar las muñecas antes que jugar con ellas?

Su papi, quien había jugado con ella a cuidar del bebé.

El mismo que seguía comprando productos bajos en grasa por ella.

A quien Sophie adoraba como un segundo abuelo y la peinaba con trenzas cuando tenía oportunidad.

Él, que mantenía el juego de té con el que jugaban en el jardín, esperando poder compartir esos momentos de nuevo con sus nietas.

¿Sería capaz de destruir sus esperanzas?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero, te mereces el cielo por aguantarme.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes y cualquier cosas extras de las historias. Además de que podrán acosarme libremente jajajaja**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 15**

—¿Le colgaste?

—¡Entré en crisis! —gimió cubriéndose la cara—. No imaginé que estuviera pensando en las niñas, me alegra que lo haga, pero no creí que tendría que explicarle que las niñas botarían cualquier muñeca que les ponga enfrente.

—¿Incluso Gretchen y Hailey?

—Quizás ellas se emocionen, no lo sé, pero por el momento tengo que disculparme con Charlie por colgarle el teléfono.

—Estarás en problemas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, por lo menos no me quitará mi mesada como cuando era niña y decidí aventar a Jessica en el patio durante el receso porque besó a Jeremy.

—Esa zorra se lo merecía, él era nuestro novio.

—Lo era, ¿recuerdas lo enojados que estaban nuestros padres cuando les explicamos que Jeremy era novio de ambas? Si compartíamos las muñecas, ¿por qué no el novio?

—Eso fue hasta que llegó Mike, y ni loca lo compartía contigo.

—Solo de recordarlo me dan ganas de vomitar, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de acostarte con él? Ni siquiera yo tuve tan malos gustos.

—¿Riley?

—¿Algún día dejarán de recordármelo?

—No.

Ambas rieron sin poder evitarlo, era lo bueno de tener una mejor amiga, era capaz de liberarte de los malos ratos, y Angela definitivamente era la hermana que la vida le otorgó para hacerse compañía y comprenderse mutuamente, por esa razón la había llamado apenas tuvo oportunidad.

No importaba que el reloj marcara las cinco de la mañana, Angela respondió y estuvo dispuesta a escucharla, después de gritonearle por la hora, la dejó desahogarse y se burló cuando le explicó que le colgó a Charlie sin ninguna excusa.

Edward se giró junto a ella en la cama, estiró un brazo hasta posarlo sobre su vientre, la atrajo a su pecho, murmuró algo antes de volverse a quedarse dormido y soltar un ronquido.

—¿Me hablaste después de acostarte con Edward?

—No, te llamé después de tomar una siesta, pero necesitaba contarte, por eso desperté a tiempo.

—Las cosas estarán bien con Charlie, solo explícale que las nenas son… peculiares.

—¿Peculiares?, mi vecina les llamó niños guapos, quise gritarle, pero tenía a mis niñas dormidas en los brazos y no pude hacerlo.

—¿Tus niñas?

—Son mías, así que ya va siendo hora de que te presentes ante las seis como la tía Angela.

—Encantada de hacerlo, tú pon fecha y hora y estoy dispuesta a encestar algunas pelotas en la portería.

—¿No tienes ninguna idea de lo que estás hablando?

—Ni un poco, ni siquiera éramos porristas del equipo en el instituto, ¿cómo le haces para no parecer una inculta frente a ellas?

—Me quieren, por eso toleran que no entienda ni un poco lo que dicen ni hacen, además les encanta hablarme a mil por hora, solo asiento y las hago felices.

—Perra suertuda.

Edward volvió a removerse junto a ella y afianzó su agarre en su cintura, la sábana no lo cubría por completo, lo que ocasionó que sus pálidas nalgas terminaran al aire, se había burlado de ellas la primera vez que las vio, él se había indignado y follado hasta que prometió no volver a reírse.

—Tengo que dejarte, Edward sigue dormido y no quiero despertarlo.

—Como si no fueras a volver a acostarte con él una vez que despierte, ¿su paquete ya está despierto?

—¿Te he dicho que eres una pervertida?

Después de reírse un poco más, terminó la llamada prometiendo que le contaría cómo había salido la llamada con Charlie una vez que se decidiera a hacerla.

Se reacomodó en la cama permitiendo que Edward la abrazara, pegándola a él sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos, y acarició su cabello observándolo dormir.

Las similitudes con las niñas eran incluso más notables en ese momento.

Su boca levemente abierta soltando uno que otro ronquido, muy parecidos a los que hacía Gretchen, pasó deliberadamente la yema de su dedo por el arco de la nariz, provocando que bufara y sacudiera la cabeza como Hailey lo hizo cuando la recostó en la cama.

Las pobladas cejas y el cabello cobrizo los compartía con Vanessa y Hailey, la mandíbula y los pómulos eran iguales a los de Vanessa, aunque los de ella eran un poco más delgados, imperceptibles para la mayoría pero no para ella.

Tal vez no compartía el color, pero sí que le había heredado el cabello alborotado a Tamara, eso y el largo cuello, incluso el lunar un poco más abajo de la oreja y cada una de las pecas que Edward poseía, Tamara las tenía exactamente en el mismo lugar.

Las gemelas, ellas se parecían un poco más a Jasper, pero detrás del cabello negro y su baja estatura, eran idénticas a Edward, solo necesitabas poner en perspectiva sus características y encontrarías dos copias exactas, incluso más parecidas que la misma Vanessa.

—¿Qué ronda por tu cabeza tan temprano, bonita?

La sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, la misma que las seis niñas heredaron, la misma que era su perdición, si cualquiera de ellos le sonreía de manera torcida, ella accedía a cualquier cosa que le pedían.

—Te amo.

Edward le sonrió antes de alcanzar sus labios y besarla.

Los besos de Edward no se parecían a ninguno que alguna vez hubiera recibido, recordaba su primer beso, fue tímido, incómodo e inexperto, pero aunque fue dulce, la dulzura que le expresaba Edward era mayor.

Recordaba los besos sexuales, aquellos en donde querían comerle la boca, pero sentía más lujuria con los de Edward.

Incluso con los hombres a los que les entregó el corazón, y aunque estuvo a punto de jurarle amor eterno a Riley, nunca sintió las mismas mariposas y emoción que cuando Edward la besaba, desde el primer beso las chispas se encendieron dentro de su cuerpo.

Si fuera por ella pasaría la vida besando a Edward.

Los besos de Edward eran sus favoritos.

La imagen de seis niñas apareció en su mente, los besos con mucha saliva de Hailey, aquellos que le dejaban la mejilla húmeda, le encantaban; los tímidos de Gretchen en donde recargaba su cuerpo en el de ella, los mismos que eran casi besos de mariposa, no tan perceptibles, pero que entregaban sus sentimientos sin restricciones, esos le fascinaban.

Las gemelas solo le habían dado besos de buenas noches y de despedida, pero la sincronía de ambas la tenía intrigada, si una besaba una de sus mejillas la otra besaba la opuesta en el mismo lugar, era simplemente… maravilloso.

Tamara era reservada, a ella le gustaban más los abrazos, pero cada vez que besaba su mejilla acompañado por abrazos, Tammi la veía a los ojos, dejándola entrar en ella, compartiendo una conexión que Bella solo había sentido con Charlie, a veces le daba miedo ese sentimiento, sin embargo no estaba ni cerca de echarse para atrás.

Con Vanessa no podía decir mucho, ella no la dejaba entrar… aún.

Quería a los Cullen, incluso al loco de Jasper y sus desastrosas citas que la había dejado sin dos amigas, quizás hasta a Carlisle.

Estaba irremediablemente atrapada con los Cullen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Edward entró a la sala en casa de su padre, la risa ronca de su padre fue lo primero que escuchó seguida de la de Emmett y el bufido de Rosalie, llegó justo para ver a Hailey con los labios rojos y a Gretchen con las uñas pintadas, ahora Tamara estaba peinando el cabello de Jasper mientras que las gemelas les pintaban las uñas de las manos y Gretchen los labios, ahora entendía la risa.

—Bella dijo que es importante que no te muevas cuando estamos haciéndolo…

—… o terminarás siendo el responsable por tener las uñas mal pintadas.

—Shí, y no sonlías o tus dentes telminalán con labial.

—¿De dónde sacaron eso? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

Las cinco sonrieron y corrieron a su encuentro, Jasper aprovechó la oportunidad y, poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta el sofá en donde Nessa estaba sentada con una bolsita que era bastante obvio que le pertenecía a Bella.

—Hola, papi…

—… ¿dónde está Bella?

—El tío Jasper dijo…

—… que hiciste una pijamada con ella.

—Una pimada y no dulmielon musho.

Edward se sintió enrojecer, Emmett se rio abiertamente, Carlisle negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa mientras que su hermana mantenía los brazos cruzados.

—Bella tuvo que ir a la tienda muy temprano, les envía muchos besos.

—Me gushtan musho los beshos de Bella —respondió Gretchen antes de girarse y atrapar a Jasper limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Tío Jazz, aún no estabash lishto.

—Lo siento, pulguita, pero esto… no es para mí.

—Bella dice que todos…

—… pueden usar un poquito de maquillaje.

—Pero no mucho…

—… porque somos bonitas al natural.

—¿Cuántas veces han visto a _Bella _al natural? —preguntó Rosalie sonriendo sínicamente.

—Nunca, Bella siempre está arreglada —respondió Vanessa—, ni siquiera cuando se quedó a dormir la vi desarreglada, su camisón era muy bonito.

—Lo era —asintió Gretchen—, me pometió llevalme de compash la pósima vesh que ella, Angie y Sophie vayan.

—¿De compras? —preguntó Edward hincándose a su altura, su pequeña se acercó a él feliz, mientras que las demás niñas corrieron de regreso a Jasper, protestando porque se quitó las cosas de manera inadecuada.

—Sí, papi, ¿me dejalásh il?

—Siempre, pequeña.

Gretchen asintió feliz y fue al encuentro de sus hermanas, quienes ahora esculcaban el pequeño bolso en busca de algo que quitara lo que le habían puesto a Jasper en el rostro.

—¿Bella les dio eso?

—Sí —respondieron las seis al unísono, volcando el contenido sobre las piernas de Jasper.

—Papá…

—¿Sí, Nessa?

Su primogénita se acercó a su encuentro dejando que sus hermanas se hicieran cargo de la situación con Jasper, quien las veía con expresión resignada, él podría intervenir y decirles que el frasquito con la etiqueta azul quitaba el esmalte y el morado quitaba el labial, podría decirlo, pero le gustaba ver a su hermano de esa manera.

—Mamá llamó, dijo que no me podrá acompañar a las nacionales, que será para la próxima.

Atrajo a su hija a sus brazos, sintiéndose impotente por las decisiones de su ex esposa, de su egoísta ex esposa que no entendía cuánto daño le causaba a sus hijas, le rompía el corazón ver cómo Tamara ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mención de su madre.

—No te preocupes, cariño, tu padre y todos nosotros estaremos ahí para ti —intervino Carlisle.

—Claro que sí, campeona —prosiguió Rosalie—, además, apuesto a que tu mamá está muy emocionada, solo que ya sabes que a veces está muy ocupada.

—Lo sé, tía, sé que mi mamá no estará por fuerzas mayores.

Edward prefirió mantenerse callado.

—Le tendremos que decir a Bella —la sola mención del nombre hizo que todos le prestaran atención—, así ella no tendrá pretextos para no faltar.

—Bella estará encantada de acompañarte, te lo aseguro.

—¿Crees que se haga una playera con mi cara?

—¡No! —protestó Tamara—, Bella solo puede tener una playera con mi rostro, no el de nadie más.

—Eso tú no lo decides.

—No peleen, primero tienen que decirle a Bella y…

—¿Me prestas tu teléfono, papá?

—Sí, por favor —lloriqueó Jasper—, esto me está incomodando, tiene que ayudarme a sacarme esto.

—¿No te gustó lo que…

—… te hicimos, tío Jasper?

—Claro que sí, gomitas, solo que tengo una cita y no puedo ir de este modo.

Edward le entregó el teléfono a Vanessa, quien se alejó con Tamara pisándole los talones, las gemelas y Gretchen la siguieron segundos después, Hailey permaneció sentada en la alfombra intentando abrir un esmalte.

—¿Qué tal Bella?

—Bien, papá, está trabajando en este momento.

—Las niñas están muy apegadas a ella, ¿no crees?

—Bella es fácil de querer, y ella les dice a las niñas continuamente cuánto las quiere, es normal que tengan una buena relación.

—A mí me gusta Bella.

—Mantente alejado de la novia de tu hermano, Jasper —le advirtió Carlisle antes de mirarlo nuevamente—. ¿Cuándo veré nuevamente a Bella?, no pude hablar bien con ella, con las niñas rodeándola todo el tiempo no pudimos tener una conversación seria.

—Es muy difícil que las niñas la dejen sola, en especial Hailey.

La mencionada levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por no poder abrir el esmalte, sus uñas aún estaban perfectamente pintadas de un suave rosa.

»Ven aquí, preciosa, y trae el frasco morado para limpiarte esa boquita hermosa.

Hailey le hizo caso y, tomando dicho frasco, se lo entregó, luego con ayuda de una de las almohadillas le quitó el labial del rostro, el gruñido de Jasper lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Debemos preocuparnos porque sabes qué cosas usar? —preguntó Emmett—. Esperemos que no se te peguen mañas raras.

—No seas, idiota, traeré a Bella pronto.

—¿Cuándo es pronto? —preguntó Rosalie—. Estoy muy intrigada por conocerla, papá no ha parado de hablar maravillas de ella.

Su padre se removió incómodo, claro que debía estar incómodo, hacía menos de una hora estaba seguro de que su padre no aprobaba su relación, pero ahora podía decir que Bella le agradaba bastante, más que bastante, ya que Rosalie estaba enojada.

—Bella es única y te aseguro que te caerá muy bien.

—Me reservaré mi opinión —declaró rascándose el cuello, la visible mancha roja acrecentándose.

—Traeré la pomada, cariño —anunció Emmett poniéndose de pie.

—Tienes que ver a un especialista, Rosalie.

—El doctor Gerandy salió de la ciudad, regresará en unos días, iré y me dará mis cremas.

—Quizás debas cambiar de médico.

—El doctor Gerandy me ha atendido toda mi vida.

—Sí pero es bueno recibir una opinión extra, quizás Bella…

—Dios mío, Edward, estoy bien, solo es urticaria, nada de lo que preocuparse, tú preocúpate porque a Hai no le dé alergia eso que le pusieron las niñas.

Su hermana salió de la sala dejándolos solos.

—Es un tema delicado para tu hermana.

—Lo sé, no volveré a mencionarlo, solo estoy preocupado por ella, papá.

—Todos lo estamos. Ahora, regresando al tema de Bella…

—Vendrá pronto, lo prometo.

—Bien.

—Y de paso, si puedes decirle que me consiga el número de…

—Deja a la novia de tu hermano en paz, Jasper.

…

Edward sentía que quería devolver lo que había comido tan solo unos minutos atrás, sabía que en algún momento conocería al padre de Bella, era consciente que había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera terror al imaginarse la situación de estar frente al jefe de policía.

Un jefe de policía que conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano y que posiblemente supiera evadir pruebas en su contra, tal vez estaba pensando mal del jefe, él era un hombre recto que solo le preocupaba el bienestar de su hija, y por eso era plenamente consciente de su imagen: un hombre de cuarenta años, once años mayor que Bella, padre soltero de seis niñas y con problemas con la mayoría de sus ex, no era precisamente el trofeo que un hombre esperaría para su hija.

Pero amaba a Bella y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que Charlie Swan lo aceptara a él y a sus hijas.

—Está bien, mi amor, tú solo dime cuándo iremos a Forks y estaré libre, si quieres mañana mismo vamos a Forks.

—Mañana es muy pronto, es halagador que quieras conocer a mi papi, pero incluso para mí, estás exagerando.

—¿Cuándo?, tengo que reservar una habitación de hotel para mí y para las niñas.

—Se quedarán conmigo, hay lugar en la casa.

—No quiero imponernos.

—No lo harán, créeme, mi papi los quiere ahí y no vas a desobedecer las órdenes del jefe Swan.

—De acuerdo, entonces hablaré con el colegio de las niñas, quizás podamos ir un fin de semana, podríamos irnos un viernes después del colegio de las niñas, o incluso que no vayan, y regresamos el domingo por la tarde.

—Bueno… este sábado es el cumpleaños de mi papi y… sería buen momento para conocerlo, yo iré porque nunca he estado lejos de él en su cumpleaños, pero si tú no estás listo…

No, no lo estaba ni un poco, pero no se iba a echar para atrás.

—Arreglaré las cosas y nos llevaré a Forks, un fin de semana conociendo a mi suegro, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te sientas presionado ni nada parecido.

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa en el mundo, preciosa, conocer a tu padre solo reafirma que te quiero en mi vida para siempre.

Bella sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, la felicidad de su novia era una de las siete cosas más importantes en su vida.

…

Las niñas estaban emocionadas por ir a Forks, después de todo lo que les contó Bella y las actividades que planeó junto con Charlie, estaban preparadas para irse. No irían al colegio el viernes, estarían demasiado entusiasmadas como para prestarle atención a las clases, habían decidido que se irían después de tomar la merienda, así podrían compartir la cena con Charlie.

Decidió reservar una habitación en el hotel solo para prevenir en caso de que la necesitaran, creía que Bella y Charlie necesitarían tiempo a solas y no quería intervenir en su relación, sabía la estrecha relación que compartían.

—Vendremos después de conocer a Charlie, papá, Bella está entusiasmada por pasar tiempo con ustedes.

—Sí, claro, lo entiendo, prepararé un asado en el jardín, así que dile a Bella que haga espacio en ese estómago delgado que tiene.

—Claro que sí, papá.

Su padre a veces era demasiado lengua larga, Bella se divertía demasiado diciendo que era muy normal con hombres de su edad, ella tenía a su propio padre y sabía cómo podía llegar a actuar.

Las niñas habían estado empacando y desempacando sus maletas, cada vez que veían las maletas de Bella a medio hacer decidían cambiar las cosas que ellas llevaban, al final Tamara y las gemelas se rindieron y le pidieron ayuda a Bella para hacerlas, Bella estuvo encantada y preparó una maleta para cada una, diciendo que era más que suficiente para su estancia en Forks.

Edward no dijo nada sobre las dos maletas que Bella planeaba llevar.

Decidieron que sería lo mejor que Bella se quedara a dormir con ellos, la excusa fue que sería más fácil salir desde allí, ninguno objetó que se trataba de solo un pretexto para que los ocho estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.

Edward se hizo cargo de dormir a las más pequeñas mientras Bella y las más grandes veían alguna película, una película que Bella nunca hubiera visto por su cuenta, pero por las niñas lo hacía.

Al final se quedaron dormidas en la sala, Bella apagó el televisor diciendo que de ninguna manera vería más de esa película a no ser que las niñas estuvieran despiertas.

Llevaron a las niñas a sus respectivas habitaciones y después llevó a Bella a la suya, le encantaba encontrarla en su cama.

Contaba los días para que nunca más dejara su casa.

_Antes de que incluso pudiera estacionar el automóvil como era debido, Bella ya se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y salido del auto, Edward apagó el motor y la siguió._

—_Isabella... —le gritó haciendo que se detuviera._

—_Te puedes ir al mismísimo infierno, Edward, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida._

—_Las cosas no son como tú crees._

—_Invéntate otra excusa, esa ya la he escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida._

—_Mi amor..._

—_No me llames así, no soy eso para ti y tú no lo eres para mí._

—_No, no puedes decirme eso —desesperado la tomó entre sus brazos, Bella peleó, manoteó y pataleó intentando liberarse—, yo te amo, mi amor, con todo mi corazón._

—_¡Patrañas!_

—_No permitiré que creas eso, lo nuestro..._

—_Lo nuestro no es más que una mentira —protestó zafándose, las marcas rojas en sus brazos profundizándose por la fuerza que ejerció—, no existe un tú y yo, nunca más, Edward._

—_No puedes estar hablando en serio, Bella._

—_Lo estoy, así que olvídate de mí, olvídate de todo lo que tuvimos y déjame en paz._

—_No puedes pedirme eso._

—_No te lo pido, te lo exijo, no te quiero volver a ver, ni a ti ni a tus hijas, en lo que resta de mi vida, para mí ustedes ya no existen._

—_No, Bella, por favor, no nos hagas esto._

Se despertó sobresaltado, lo primero que vio fueron los preocupados ojos de Bella, los preciosos ojos achocolatados de su novia que aún seguía junto a él, no lo estaba abandonando ni gritando que la olvidara.

—¿Ed? ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Estás bien? —Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando su mejilla con sus tersas manos y su pulcra manicura.

—Un mal sueño, un pésimo sueño —respondió atrayendo a Bella a su pecho, necesitaba sentirla cerca, olvidar aquella pesadilla tan real.

—Todo está bien, amor, solo fue una pesadilla, no pasa nada, estoy aquí para ti —murmuró contra su pecho dejando que se desahogara—. Tenía que ver conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me estás abrazando demasiado fuerte y me miraste muy extraño, creo que tiene que ver conmigo, dime, ¿de qué iba?, estoy aquí, contigo.

Edward suspiró, el aroma a fresias que su cabello desprendía lo tranquilizaba.

—Conocer a tu padre me está afectando más de lo que creía, lo que tengo contigo es serio, pero hace mucho que no conozco a ningún padre de manera formal, estoy oxidado en esto y temo arruinarlo, quedar mal frente a tu padre y que quiera...

—Mi papá no te hará daño, amor, es inofensivo.

—No le temo por completo a él, al menos no de la manera que crees, temo perderte a ti, temo que tu padre no me considere adecuado y tú te des cuenta de que mis niñas y yo somos más peso del que puedes soportar y nos abandones.

—Ustedes no son ningún peso para mí, los amo a todos ustedes con mi corazón, de una manera que no puedo explicar. —Sus palabras no lo tranquilizaron por completo.

—Prométeme algo, Bella.

—Lo que quieras.

—Si algún día dejas de quererme, por favor, por favor, no dejes a mis hijas, no las lastimes a ellas, rómpeme el corazón a mí, rómpelo y tíralo sin compasión, pero a ellas no, no lo hagas con ellas.

Bella se separó de su pecho, se acomodó el tirante de la pijama y lo miró a los ojos.

—Mi amor, si algún día tú y yo terminamos, lo primero que me llevaría sería a las niñas.

—¿Qué?

—Escuchaste bien, mi amor, tomaría a las seis y las llevaría de regreso a mi departamento, te pondría horario de visita para que las vieras, un horario muy estricto.

—¿Lo harías?

—Claro que sí, mi amorcito, tú me metiste a esas niñas en el corazón, ni siquiera sé cómo ni en qué momento ocurrió, pero ya están aquí —señaló su pecho—, tú y ellas se mezclaron con mi corazón y si alguno de ustedes se aleja de mi lado, mi corazón sería el que se rompería, por eso se quedarían conmigo, si no te tengo a ti, tendría a mis engendritos.

—¿Cómo las llamaste?

—Fue idea de ellas —se encogió de hombros—, específicamente de Vanessa, yo solo cumplo con su capricho.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Aún es sábado? Jajajaja, no se crean, lamento la demora pero aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutarán tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Conocerán a papi Charlie muy pronto, ¿Cómo creen que les vaya?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes y muchas cosas mas**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 16**

Después de acomodar las dos maletas de Bella con su neceser —y de convencerla de que no terminaría rompiéndose ni se dañaría absolutamente nada—, las maletas de mano de las seis niñas y la suya, sujetarlas para que no se movieran y ponerles el impermeable para que no se mojaran en caso de que lloviera, comenzó el trabajo difícil, hacer que sus hijas entraran a la camioneta.

Si las gemelas no querían ir al baño, entonces quería hacerlo Tamara o Vanessa, y si no, era Gretchen a quien tenía que sacar de la silla del auto, si no se trataba del baño, venían los infinitos olvidos.

_«No cerré la ventana de mi habitación»._

_«Creo que no guardé mis tenis que estaban debajo de la cama»._

_«Se me está olvidando la toalla»._

_«La manta de Hailey la dejé en la cocina»._

_«Creo que no guardé el cargador de la tablet»._

_«No recuerdo si guardé calcetines limpios»._

Esos eran los olvidos que sus hijas le repetían continuamente.

Pero no solo eran sus niñas, esa noviecita suya estaba saltando de la camioneta cada dos por tres, aunque muchas veces se debía a que estaba intentando entretener a las más pequeñas.

Cuando por fin tuvo a todas adentro, fue su turno de ir al baño y gruñir por olvidar su impermeable.

—Debes ser menos olvidadizo, mi amor, ya vamos un poquitín tarde.

—Sí, papi —acordaron las seis niñas.

Tener a siete mujeres junto a él no era tarea fácil, pero cuando lo veían con sus tiernos ojitos y le llamaban papi y amor con su suave voz, lo soportaba sin rechistar.

Una vez se incorporaron a la carretera, se toparon con el tráfico, si su plan había sido evitarlo, fallaron estrepitosamente, un accidente en la avenida principal los mantuvo parados cerca de una hora.

¿Mantener entretenidas a seis niñas en el auto hasta que el tráfico disminuyera? Era en ese momento que agradecía los avances tecnológicos, encendió las pantallas detrás de los asientos para que Hailey y Gretchen pudieran ver "Bob el constructor", mientras que sus hermanas tenían sus respectivas tablets y audífonos.

—¿Sabes que te ves demasiado guapo cuando tomas tu papel de papi? —preguntó Bella colocando una mano en su muslo.

Un viaje programado para hacerlo en tres horas se había convertido en uno de cuatro horas y ni siquiera iban a mitad del camino, pero con Bella como compañía no sería tan...

—Papi, nesheshito il al tocadol —habló Gretchen interrumpiendo su monólogo interno.

¿Tocador? ¿Desde cuándo su hija usaba ese término para referirse al baño?, la respuesta llegó de su lado derecho, de la bonita castaña que se giró para ver a Gretchen.

—¿Es muy urgente, conejita?

—Cleo que shí.

—Yo también necesito ir.

—Sí yo también.

—Y nosotras.

—Pop...

Apenas se habían librado del tráfico y debía buscar alguna gasolinera para que sus hijas pudieran utilizar el baño, encendió la direccional y, cambiando de carril, calculó mentalmente la gasolinera más cercana y la cual no los hiciera desviarse del camino.

Tenía todo bajo control, si conducía constantemente podía llegar a la siguiente parada lo suficientemente rápido para que no ocurriera ningún…

—Vamos, amor, necesito revisar si guardé las golosinas en el neceser por error o definitivamente se me olvidaron, desvíate y llévalas al baño, yo llamaré a mi papi y le diré que vamos a llegar un poco más tarde.

Ahora su suegro lo tacharía de impuntual.

¿Podía culpar a sus hijas y novia?

No, terminaría siendo masacrado por atreverse a culpar a la niñita de papi de hacerlo tardar, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro?, él definitivamente haría papilla a cualquiera que osara culpar a sus niñas.

Si alguien le decía que lo más difícil sería enfrentarse al jefe Swan, definitivamente no sabía lo que era viajar con seis niñas.

...

Bella terminó siendo la encargada de manejar; después de que Edward perdiera la salida indicada, lo obligó a entregarle el volante.

Edward se arrepintió de inmediato, Bella detrás del volante era un verdadero peligro, sus hijas ni siquiera se inmutaban ante la velocidad, pero él sí que se dio cuenta de la velocidad con la que conducía su preciada camioneta.

¿Que no se suponía que por ser hija del jefe de policía conocía los límites de velocidad y los respetaba?

Con Bella al volante llegaron rápidamente a Forks y aún más rápido estuvieron entrando a la calle que vio crecer a su novia. Una amable viejita saludó animadamente a Bella cuando la vio pasar, una pareja que paseaba a sus dos perros la saludó a lo lejos y un grupo de mujeres con sus hijos le dieron la bienvenida.

Bella definitivamente era conocida en el pueblo.

Ahora no solo debía enfrentarse a su suegro sino a un pueblo entero que conocía a su novia desde que era una pequeña niña que se tambaleaba al caminar.

Esperaba que el consejo de Bella de llevar las cañas de pescar fuera suficiente incentivo para agradarle a su suegro.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu casa, Bella? —preguntó Tamara.

—Ya casi, mi casa es inconfundible, la patrulla está estacionada en la entrada.

Cualquiera sabía que el jefe de policía manejaba una patrulla, por esa razón estaba estacionada afuera de la morada Swan, además los policías tenían armas, armas y permiso para disparar, y el jefe Swan definitivamente tenía permiso de dispararle a cualquiera que considerara peligroso.

¿Qué posibilidad había de que le disparara por salir con su adorada hija? Quería creer que estaba sobreactuando, que los nervios se debían al largo tiempo que había pasado desde que se presentó ante los padres de alguna novia, pero dentro de él, muy dentro, estaba consciente de que el jefe Swan posiblemente ya lo detestaba y esperaba cualquier error para sacarlo de la vida de su hija.

—Te has puesto verde, amor —dijo Bella llamando la atención de sus seis hijas—, ¿quieres que me detenga? Estamos muy cerca, pero si...

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo, pero si...

—No pasa nada —le aseguró tomando su mano libre y besándola.

Bella asintió y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la casa blanca con la inconfundible patrulla en el garaje, estacionó junto a ella en el momento exacto en que la puerta se abría.

Ni siquiera tuvo un minuto para procesar que oficialmente estaba en territorio Swan.

—Zorra zarrapastrosa —la escuchó murmurar, lo suficientemente bajo para que las niñas no la escucharan, al ver a la mujer de piel trigueña con cabello oscuro junto al hombre que usaba el uniforme policial, ver en persona a su suegro era mil veces peor de lo que había imaginado.

El hombre tenía toda la pinta de ser el policía malo, aquel que te saca la verdad costara lo que costara.

Bueno, no podía hacerle nada con las niñas presentes, ¿cierto? No sería capaz de dejar a seis niñas sin su padre, realmente quería creer en sus propias palabras.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Por el bien de Charlie, espero que solo sea una visita, una horrible y desagradable visita que no volverá a ver.

Bella bajó del auto, su suegro se acercó y antes de que ella pudiera girarse y sacar a las niñas, ya la había reclamado en un abrazo. Bella ni siquiera protestó, al parecer el mal humor que tuvo por la mujer desapareció mágicamente en cuanto estuvo en brazos de su padre.

El abrazo no solo era uno de bienvenida, era un claro ejemplo de que Bella le pertenecía a él, él era su padre y siempre sería el primer hombre que Bella amó y que aún amaba incondicionalmente, no podía culparlo, el solo imaginar que en algún momento sus hijas crecerían y llevarían a casa a algún chico lo hacía querer encerrarlas y nunca dejarlas salir.

Dándoles un minuto de privacidad, ayudó a las niñas a salir del auto, Vanessa, Tamara y las gemelas saltaron afuera dejando que él se encargara de Gretchen y Hailey.

—Perdón, Edward, déjame ayudarte con ellas.

Bella abrió la puerta opuesta a donde él estaba, sacando a Hailey de su sillita y dejando que él se hiciera cargo de Gretchen.

—Creo que necesitas un cambio de pañal, corazoncito.

—Pop, pop.

—Papi limpiará ese pañal en un segundo, no te preocupes —le aseguró Bella antes de sacarla del auto, claro que ella no limpiaría pañales, no lo había hecho antes y era seguro que no lo haría en ese momento.

Una vez con las seis afuera, Charlie esperaba pacientemente observándolas, su rostro estaba ilegible, no sabía si estaba complacido con lo que veía, o como sospechaba, pensaba que eran demasiada carga para su hija.

Bella no había sido muy comunicativa con respecto a cuánto sabía Charlie de él y las niñas, de hecho ella siempre encontró la manera de desviar el tema, no es que fuera muy difícil hacerlo.

—Papi —habló Bella, llamando la atención del hombre quien no dudó en centrarse solamente en ella y lo que sea que tuviera que decirle—, ellas son Vanessa, la mayor, Tammi o Tamara —le guiñó un ojo causando su risa—, las gemelas, Mila la primera y mi tímida Kailani —ambas sonrieron complacidas al ver que por primera vez no se equivocó al nombrarlas—, ella es mi conejita Gretchen, la bebé más bonita Hailey y Edward, bueno... mi novio. Mis amores, él es mi papi, Charlie Swan.

Los primeros cinco segundos eran críticos, fundamentales, en esos cinco segundos se notaba si había una aceptación o seguía reservado, y lamentablemente no había ningún cambio en su rostro.

—Papi...

—Estoy procesando los nombres, Galletita, déjame ver de cerca a la bebé.

¿Solo a la bebé?, tenía a seis niñas frente a él, ¡seis!, no solo una bebé, podía ser su suegro, pero eso no evitaba que defendiera a sus hijas de cualquier desplante o mala cara que podrían llegar a recibir.

—Creo que eso es muy complicado, papi —respondió Bella rápidamente, acomodándose a Hailey en la cadera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son mis seis bebés, no puedo acercarte a todas al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Charlie Swan cambió ante la sincera respuesta de Bella, ya no estaba esa seriedad ni ojo crítico, solo había calidez dirigida a sus hijas.

¿Era la respuesta que esperaba?

—Es un placer conocerlas, Bella me... habló de ustedes. —Parecía más una acusación dirigida a su hija.

—Charlie, creo que yo me marcho. —La mujer que había permanecido detrás de ellos se hizo notar, causando que la alegría de Bella disminuyera, pero no por eso dejó de sonreír.

Bella siempre decía lo importante que era no mostrar si una persona te desagradaba, eso le daba ventaja sobre ti y eso jamás en la vida podía llegar a pasar… a veces no entendía a Bella.

—Pero si acabo de llegar, Sue, ¿estás segura de que tienes que irte? No te he presentado a mis niñas.

—Lo harás en otro momento, querida, primero preséntaselas a tu padre, yo estaré rondando por aquí y las conoceré mucho, créeme —respondió sin perder la sonrisa—. Estamos en contacto, osito, disfruta de la visita de tu hija.

La mujer intentó acercarse a despedirse de Charlie pero Bella se interpuso, ver a su noviecita celosa y que sus celos no fueran dirigidos a marcar territorio con él, era tremendamente divertido, incluso las niñas estaban sonriendo.

—Nos vemos, Sue, salúdame a Leah.

—Claro que sí.

La mujer se marchó dejándolos solos a los nueve, una vez que se subió a su auto y se alejó de la casa, Bella lo miró, su alegre novia no estaba nada contenta y Charlie lo sabía.

—Así que, Edward, ¿me puedes decir por qué tuve que ser yo el que presionara por conocerlos después de tanto tiempo?

—Lo siento, señor Swan, yo…

—Jefe Swan —le aclaró llevándose la mano a la cadera, dejando en evidencia su placa y la funda del arma, sintió como Gretchen se pegó a su pierna y las otras cuatro retrocedieron levemente.

—No puedo creer que estés usando un arma cuando sabías que venía con las niñas, papi —intervino Bella—. ¿Qué clase de seguridad hay en eso? Además, ¿qué no tienes el fin de semana libre?

—No me hables en ese tono, jovencita, que soy tu padre.

—No me digas eso, tengo a una niña de dos años en mis brazos y hay un arma a menos de un metro de distancia, eso definitivamente es aún más grave que mi tono de voz, papi.

—Guardaré el arma —bufó derrotado, al parecer si Bella estaba cerca, Charlie no sería ninguna amenaza—. Ahora entremos, la temperatura está bajando, y aunque estés de renegona, Galletita, soy un buen abuelo. —Se inclinó hasta la altura de Gretchen, quien había permanecido sin moverse junto a él, demasiado nerviosa o quizás muy tímida para acercarse a Bella como normalmente lo hacía—. ¿Gretchen, verdad?, me recuerdas mucho a mi Galletita cuando era una niña, tienen la misma nariz.

Y con esas simples palabras Edward vio como el jefe Swan se ganó a su pequeña saltamontes.

»Y ustedes cuatro —se dirigió a las mayores—, ¿saben encestar o solo quieren impresionarme con sus camisetas?

—Sí sabemos, señor —respondió Vanessa dando un paso adelante.

—Y somos muy buenas —hablaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

—Pero yo soy mejor, el colegio me ha dado un reconocimiento.

—Entonces tendremos que salir a jugar, ustedes contra mí, antes de que se marchen, y por lo que más quieran, no vuelvan a llamarme señor, no estoy tan viejo.

Edward vio como Charlie entraba a su casa con sus cinco hijas siguiéndolo y sin recordarlo a él.

—¿Debo estar celoso porque tu padre se ha llevado a mis hijas?

—Quizás sea algo bueno —respondió Bella con Hailey aún en sus brazos y sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

—¿De qué manera?

—Si mi papi está ocupado con las niñas, no nos verá a nosotros y siempre quise enrollarme con un chico en mi habitación, pero todos eran demasiado cobardes como para atreverse a hacer algún movimiento en casa del jefe de policía.

—Mi amor, te amo, pero definitivamente no haré ningún movimiento que estás imaginando.

—No eres divertido, Edward —protestó aunque su sonrisa le quitó credibilidad a su fingida molestia.

—Prefiero ser aburrido y seguir viviendo, una vez regresemos a casa, haré todo y más.

—Haré que cumplas tus palabras —sentenció—. Ahora baja las cosas de la camioneta, no tardará en llover, y si mis cosas se mojan te mandaré a dormir al jardín trasero.

—¿Me harás compañía o…?

—Me quedaré, amo a mi padre pero no estoy lista para dejarte ir. Además creo que es bueno que ellos se conozcan más, puede parecer malo y gruñón, pero es por su trabajo, te aseguro que mi papi es un buen hombre y una vez vea el increíble trabajo que has hecho con las niñas, te aceptará y te convertirás en su yerno favorito.

—Haré todo lo necesario para ganármelo —aseguró quitando el impermeable de las cosas, aliviado al notar que todo se mantuvo en su lugar y nada se había mojado—, además comenzarán a invitar a salir a Nessa y necesito que me enseñe a usar un arma.

Escuchó algo como _"__hombres trogloditas" _acompañado de un _"__la ayudaré a verse con cada uno de los chicos y tú ni enterado estarás"._

Con las cosas abajo, Bella le ayudó a meter las maletas dentro de la casa, lo primero que notó fue la chamarra con el escudo del Departamento de Policía de Forks.

¿Era idea suya o el padre de Bella quería asustarlo?, si ese era el caso, le estaba funcionando muy bien.

La casa era relativamente sencilla, solo dos pisos, una escalera blanca y marcos en las paredes, el pasillo derecho daba al comedor y el izquierdo lo llevaba a la sala en donde podía ver a sus hijas.

—Deja las maletas aquí, después las subiremos.

Edward asintió y siguió a Bella a la sala principal, solo podía describir la sala como… cómoda, no era nada parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sabía que Charlie vivía solo, sin ninguna compañía femenina, las únicas mujeres que habían vivido en esa casa eran la madre de Bella y Bella, después solo Bella hasta que se marchó a la universidad y se mudó permanentemente a Seattle, pero era bastante notorio que ella seguía influenciando en la vida de Charlie más de lo que había notado en un principio.

Era consciente de la estrecha relación que compartían, ser padre soltero no debió ser tarea fácil para el jefe Swan, pero definitivamente había entregado su vida a su hija.

Bella era la maravillosa mujer que era por el hombre que la acompañó, educó y escuchó a lo largo de los años, él le había ayudado a definir su personalidad, su carácter y sus ideales.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas dejando que las niñas y Charlie tuvieran el de tres, las niñas estaban apretadas pero ninguna parecía incómoda, demasiado entretenidas con lo que Charlie les estaba contando.

Sin el ojo de Charlie sobre él, inspeccionó la sala, no pudo evitar comparar la casa en donde sus hermanos y él crecieron con la de Bella, los sofás eran blancos con almohadones esponjosos de color lila —tener ese tipo de sofás en su casa hubiera significado regaños y reprimendas, ellos llegaban sucios y sudorosos, pero suponía que las únicas veces que Bella había llegado sudando fue luego de su clase de deportes del colegio—, las cortinas eran blancas con destellos rosas, dejando entrar cuanta luz natural se podía, las paredes eran de color marfil adornadas con pinturas al azar y fotografías de Bella en todas las etapas de su vida, pero sin duda el centro de atención era el cuadro junto al televisor —dicho televisor pasaba a segundo plano, sin importar que fuera igual al de la casa de su padre—; era de una mujer rubia bastante joven, tal vez de unos veinticinco, con una pequeña bebé entre sus brazos, quizás de un año, las dos sonreían a la cámara luciendo sus respectivos vestidos floreados y una diadema que cubría prácticamente toda la cabeza de la bebé, el gran parecido entre ambas solo le indicaba que se trataba de Bella y su madre.

Bella no le había hablado mucho de su madre, solo lo suficiente para saber que aún era un tema doloroso para ella.

—Iré a traer algo de beber para la niñas y para nosotros, papi…

—Hay limonada y cerveza, la cerveza no es para ti, Isabella.

—Tengo veintinueve.

—Podrás tener cincuenta, pero en mi casa no tomarás ni una gota de alcohol.

Bella rodó los ojos pero asintió, se puso de pie y él, como el cobarde que era, la siguió dejando que Charlie se quedara de nuevo a solas con sus hijas, estaba confiado en que no corrían ningún peligro con él, sus hijas de hecho parecían demasiado cómodas en su compañía.

—Cambia a Hailey antes de que ese pañal explote.

—Claro, claro, yo solo… yo…

—Mi amor, está permitido estar nervioso, yo lo estaba cuando conocí a tu padre, pero eres un buen hombre y mi papá terminará amándote, más cuando le rompas el brazo al idiota de Tyler McQuaid.

—¿Qué?

—Es el hijo de un enemigo de mi padre, un enemigo de pasteles de carne y ensalada de huevo. Al parecer mi padre le ganó la última porción de un pastel de carne en la reserva La Push y el señor McQuaid se vengó quedándose con toda la ensalada, tienen ese pleito desde hace más de quince años y aún no lo superan —rodó los ojos mientras sacaba la limonada de la nevera—, pero si llegas a vencer al hijo del señor McQuaid, Tyler, porque estoy segura de que lo veremos mientras estemos aquí, estarás en la lista de los buenos de mi papá.

—¿Así que solo necesito romper un brazo?

—Se acepta un esguince, pero si le rompes el brazo y haces que mi papá gane su ración de carne gratis en el restaurante del pueblo por el estúpido juego que mide la fuerza que tienes, estarás definitivamente fuera de peligro.

—¿Y si no?

—Te recomiendo que huyas, ahora cambia el pañal de Hailey.

Edward asintió y fue en busca de la maleta de Hailey, en donde encontró los pañales y el talco, luego se encerró en el baño y cambió el pañal sucio, para algunos los pañales eran un verdadero problema, él tenía experiencia y su niña estuvo limpia y perfecta en menos de cinco minutos.

Tenía un máster en cambiar pañales.

Ningún premio de fisicoculturismo le ganaba a la satisfacción de saber que sus dedos nunca tocaron lo que sus hijas llegaron a dejar en sus pañales.

Regresó a la sala en donde Bella estaba contemplando cómo las niñas habían dejado de prestarle atención a ella, ahora Charlie ocupaba toda su atención.

Se sentó junto a Bella, quien reclamó a Hailey inmediatamente.

—Ella no me abandona como mis pequeños engendritos lo hicieron —le susurró al oído, era broma, pero no querían que las niñas escucharan.

—¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? —preguntó Charlie dejando su relato de todo lo que podrían hacer en la playa y lo divertido que era recorrer el bosque que colindaba con su patio trasero—. Veo que mi Galletita manejó.

—Sí, papi, fue un viaje placentero y yo manejé porque conozco el pueblo como la palma de mi mano. ¿Por qué estaba Sue aquí?

Amaba a su novia, ella no estaba permitiendo que su padre lo atormentara, necesitaba encontrar una manera de recompensarla cuando regresaran a casa.

—Vino a visitarme, hemos estado hablando después de que Esme visitó el pueblo, ya sabes lo buenas amigas que eran. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuánto se quedarán? Espero que todo el fin de semana.

—Nos marcharemos el domingo por la tarde, le he dicho a Edward que no es necesario que rente ninguna habitación de hotel.

—No es ninguna molestia tenerlos a todos aquí, acondicioné el ático para Edward —habló Charlie con aquella sonrisa engreída.

—No entiendo, mi habitación es perfecta para ambos.

—Tú eres la que no me estás entendiendo, Bella, Edward se quedará en el ático, solo él, tú y las niñas pueden dormir en tu habitación.

—Papi —protestó—, no estarás hablando en serio, adoro tener a las niñas conmigo, pero Edward y yo…

—¿Crees que dejaré que duermas con un hombre bajo mi techo?

—¿Quién dijo algo de dormir?

Edward se atragantó con su cerveza, ni en un millón de años creyó que Bella fuera capaz de decir tremenda cosa.

Sus hijas guardaron silencio viendo cómo Charlie fruncía el ceño cada vez más.

Era hombre muerto.

Asesinado por su propio suegro por culpa de la lengua larga de su novia.

La lenta sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su suegro, le asustó.

Sintió verdadero terror cuando Bella tragó pesado y afianzó el agarre en Hailey.

¿Qué tan rápido podía correr de regreso a Seattle?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Papi Charlie apareció y Edward está muerto de miedo, veamos cómo transcurre el fin de semana, ¿Creen que Charlie aborde a Edward cuando Bella no esté presente?.**

**Por lo menos sabemos que Charlie está feliz al tener a las niñas, ¿Que creen que planee hacer con ellas?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes y muchas otras cosas de las historias, además podremos estar más en contacto y podrán acosarme cuanto deseen jajajaja.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 17**

—Papi, yo…

—No te preocupes, Galletita, yo entiendo que a veces hay necesidades y realmente aprecio que lo entiendas, por eso confío en que no tendrás problemas en que Sue se quede en casa conmigo.

Edward pudo respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad, aunque la tonalidad normalmente blanca en el rostro de Bella comenzó a ponerse roja, Hailey se removió en su regazo ya que la estaba apretando.

Su novia estaba poniéndose furiosa, había caído en su propia trampa y no le estaba gustando el resultado.

—Lo tenías planeado.

—De alguna manera tenía que decirte que Sue y yo hemos regresado, te lo iba a decir mañana, en mi cumpleaños cuento con cierta… indulgencia.

—Eres un tramposo.

—Quizás. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nunca pelees con el mejor, mi preciosa niña.

—Bueno… entonces llama a Sue, que se quede a dormir, por mí no hay problema, como tampoco habrá problemas para ti en que Edward duerma conmigo en mi habitación —sentenció poniéndose de pie con aquel glorioso porte que la caracterizaba, podía decir que incluso Charlie, a pesar de todo, se sentía orgulloso de lo temeraria que podía llegar a ser su hija—. Llevaré a las niñas al ático a que se instalen y después revisaré el frigo…

—Sue ha preparado suficiente comida para nosotros, no te preocupes por ello.

—Recuérdame agradecerle mañana... Vamos, les gustará el ático, se los aseguro.

Las cinco se pusieron de pie, siguiendo a Bella sin rechistar, las escuchó murmurar mientras tomaban sus maletas y subían las escaleras dejándolo a él solo con su suegro.

Ellos dos solos, el amigable hombre que abrazó y besó a Bella y fue cariñoso con sus hijas, ahora se mostraba ceñudo, y si conocía lo suficientemente bien el instinto protector que un padre tenía con sus hijas sabía que en ese momento quería pulverizarlo.

Desaparecerlo de la tierra por atreverse a tocar a su hija.

Y porque esta insistía en dormir con él.

—Jefe Swan…

Ni siquiera sabía qué decir, pero tenía que decir algo, no podía simplemente quedarse callado frente a su suegro, era un hombre, un hombre hecho y derecho y aunque estuviera a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones de miedo al ver las escopetas exhibidas en el anaquel, se negó a mostrarlo.

—¿Tus hijas normalmente se visten así, o solo es por el viaje en carretera?

—¿Disculpe?

—La nena rubia, tiene cinco, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ella…

—No puedo recordar un día en que Bella no estuviera usando falda o vestido cuando tenía cinco, usaba mallas y calentadores pero siempre estaba usando vestido.

—Lo imagino, Bella me ha mostrado fotos, era un verdadero encanto de pequeña.

—Lo era —asintió—. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces… —¿Qué tenía que decir?, no creía que comenzar a contarle su vida fuera precisamente lo que esperaba que hici…

—¿Siempre visten así? —La pregunta de su suegro lo tomó por sorpresa—. Bella no me mencionó mucho de ellas, prácticamente, nada, a Bella le fascinaba el color rosa pero entiendo que la más grande comience a cambiar sus gustos y si quiero acondicionar el cuarto para ellas, debo saber los colores, las muñecas que encargué para ellas llegarán en…

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa, jefe Swan, pero a mis hijas no les gusta el color rosa y no juegan con muñecas, de ningún tipo, quizás algunos peluches, pero tampoco son mucho de su agrado.

—¿A qué niña no le gustan las muñecas?

—A las mías.

¿Podía enojarse con su suegro el mismo día en que lo conoció?, pues lo estaba haciendo y conforme dijera más cosas despectivas de sus hijas, lo golpearía, no importaba si lo arrestaban o Bella enfurecía con él por tocar a su adorado papi.

—Bueno… creo que ahora que tienen a Bella pueden…

—No necesitan cambiar solo porque tienen a Bella, mis hijas son perfectas tal y como son, solo porque prefieran explotar una muñeca antes que vestirla, no significa que están mal, son solo ellas y eso está bien, Bella es consciente de cómo son y las quiere y si usted…

—Charlie…

—¿Qué?

—Puedes llamarme Charlie. —Se puso de pie dejándolo completamente en blanco—. Me enfrenté a cientos de comentarios malintencionados por la forma en que educaba a mi hija, y la defendí a capa y espada de todo y de todos, y si tú eres capaz de responder a las idioteces que decía sobre las niñas, a pesar de que soy tu suegro y que eres once años mayor que mi hija, entonces quizás valgas la pena, Edward… Ahora, acompáñame a poner la mesa, mi hija es una maravilla la mayor parte del tiempo, pero una amenaza en la cocina.

Siguió a su suegro a la cocina sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Usted…?

—Las niñas son muy diferentes a Bella, prácticamente como el día y la noche, no puedo imaginar a Bella usando alguna ropa como la de ellas o con el mismo corte, pero Bella es mi hija y esas niñas serán sus hijastras y por lo tanto mis nietas, no espero que cambien solo porque la tienen a ella, eduqué a Bella para que entendiera que hay cosas más importantes… Será divertido ver a mi Galletita con ellas, pero lo digo porque mi hija siempre será mi bebé, y verla en una etapa maternal, será… intrigante.

—Bella es maravillosa con las niñas, la adoran.

—Me alegra.

Charlie comenzó a sacar los platos y vasos y se los entregó para que los acomodara en la mesa, una mesa no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para que todos estuvieran cómodos, la cocina era modesta, no contaba con muchas cosas, solo lo básico.

—Bella no es muy buena en la cocina, puede hacer cosas sencillas, como pasta, calentar agua y quizás preparar alguna receta siempre y cuando la siga al pie de la letra, pero si le pides más, terminará quemando la cocina, sobrevivimos gracias a la pizza y el restaurante.

El intimidante suegro estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

—Normalmente yo cocino o compro para llevar.

—¿Has ido a su tienda?

—Sí, es un gran trabajo el que Bella y Angela han hecho en ese lugar y ahora con la expansión, cada vez que Bella habla de ese lugar, no hay nada que la detenga.

Charlie asintió de acuerdo.

Al parecer su suegro estaba evaluándolo y por su rostro estaba pasando las pruebas con éxito, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en responder, amaba a Bella, eso incluía todo lo que ella representaba, desde sus ronquidos a la hora de dormir —ronquidos que ella negaba que hacía—, hasta su obsesión por verse presentable en todo momento, aun si eso incluía ponerlo celoso la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Bella me ha dicho que fuiste fisicoculturista, ¿tomaste esteroides?

—Lo fui, sin embrago nunca consumí ninguna droga, me hacían continuas pruebas, tanto para los concursos como mi padre, él temía que pudiera caer en alguna trampa y comenzar a consumirlas, pero nunca llegó a suceder.

—¿Tu padre está muy involucrado en los deportes?

—Toda su vida, es un ex jugador de hockey, se fracturó la rodilla a temprana edad así que decidió abrir los gimnasios —era mentira, su padre estaba sano pero era la versión oficial que se había dado y se apegaba a ella, solo los más cercanos sabían la verdad—, mis hermanos y yo lo acompañamos al gimnasio, prácticamente crecimos ahí, por esa razón estamos tan acostumbrados a este estilo de vida, mis hijas también lo están.

—Puedo verlo.

Sacó un gran plato de pescado, a Gretchen no le gustaba mucho, estaba en la etapa de ponerse a llorar cada vez que veía un animal en su plato, quizás podía servirle un poco de cereal.

—Bella estuvo en una liga, tendría la edad de Gretchen cuando eso pasó.

¿Su novia? ¿Estaban hablando de la misma mujer que se negaba a ir al gimnasio a pesar de su insistencia? ¿La misma que no podía entender un juego de fútbol americano?

—¿Y por qué lo dejó?

—Una larga historia —negó sin querer decir más, pero por la sonrisa triste que tenía era definitivamente una historia que quería conocer—. Te sugiero que vayas por Bella y las niñas, cuando Bella era más pequeña se negaba a salir del ático, prácticamente tenía que arrastrarla.

Asintió y fue en busca de sus mujeres, vio una de las maletas de Bella junto a la escalera, pero su bolso deportivo no estaba por ningún lado, supuso que Bella lo subió para dejar en claro que él dormiría con ella.

Subió al piso de arriba topándose con las escaleras plegables que llevaban al ático, podía escuchar la risa de todas, siguió camino comprobando que las escaleras soportaban su peso, una vez estuvo arriba se sorprendió al encontrarse con un ático completamente equipado, tenía colchonetas alrededor del suelo alfombrado, con un montón de juguetes y almohadones, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul con calcomanías al azar, pero lo que sin duda llamaba más la atención era el tragaluz en el techo, dejaba ver el cielo estrellado de Forks, era un ático que invitaba a quedarse despierto toda la noche, era un lugar perfecto para hacer pijamadas y mantener a cualquier niña o niño contento.

Las seis colchoneta estaban acomodadas en círculo, cada una de ellas tenía los edredones para mantener a sus hijas calentitas durante toda la noche, incluso notó una con cientos de almohadones alrededor, supuso que era su manera de mantener a Hailey segura si llegaba a rodar por la noche.

—No es bueno que nos asustes, papá.

—Lo siento, pero la cena está en la mesa y por lo que Bella me ha dicho, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer como para desvelarnos.

—De acuerdo.

Las cinco asintieron y poniéndose de pie dejaron los libros en la estantería, una vez él estuvo cerca, y ya que Bella seguía sentada con Hailey sobre su regazo, se dio cuenta que eran un álbum de fotografías de Bella, por lo menos la página en la que estaba abierto el álbum tenía cerca de siete fotografías de Bella y al parecer eran del mismo día.

—¿Disfrazada de mermelada?

—Angela lo hizo de crema de maní —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, podrás burlarte, pero fuimos las niñas que más dulces obtuvieron ese año, los disfraces combinados siempre funcionan.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y tomó a Hailey en brazos, bajándola y encontrándose con que sus hijas lo habían abandonado.

—Tu padre tiene cierto encanto con las niñas, incluso Gretchen se ha ido sin esperarnos.

—Quizás —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La animada respuesta que estaba esperando nunca llegó, quizás él no era el único que había guardado información.

O tal vez solo era paranoia suya.

Bajaron a la cocina, encontrando a las niñas ya sentadas, Gretchen miraba con un puchero en sus labios al pescado frito en la mesa.

—Tengo ensalada de patata, ¿te gusta la patata?

—Le gusta —respondió Bella, antes de que Edward lo hiciera—, siéntate, papá, yo le busco a Gren, algo para que coma. ¿Quizás unas zanahorias? Ya que es mi conejita.

La sonrisa de Gretchen calentó su corazón, quizás su miedo había estado infundado, Charlie parecía natural, al igual que Bella que buscaba en el frigorífico, con sus hijas sentadas en la mesa esperándoles.

Era como si hubiera hecho eso por años.

—Así que, Edward… ¿cuándo planeas bajar tu maleta al sótano?

—¡Papá!

Bueno, tal vez aún le faltaba ganarse a su suegro.

…

No tenía a Bella junto a él, estaba solo en la habitación, a Bella definitivamente le gustaba dejarlo por las mañanas. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, las escaleras que conducían al ático seguían abajo, no escuchó ningún ruido así que seguían dormidas, esa era una buena señal, la habitación de Charlie tenía la puerta cerrada y podía escuchar su ronquido.

Todos en la casa parecían estar dormidos a excepción de él y Bella, quien no sabía dónde se había metido.

La puerta principal abriéndose lo hizo sonreír, bajó a buscarla encontrándola con una bolsa de papel en la mano, estaba vestida con jeans, una sudadera y tenis, además tenía el cabello en una trenza floja.

¿Cómo era posible que se viera bien tan temprano por la mañana y después de follarla en la habitación de su infancia?

Sí, lo aceptaba, había caído en la tentación de hacerlo, él intentó tragarse sus deseos pero no lo logró y terminó ente las piernas de Bella, amordazándola para que no gimiera alto y su padre los escuchara.

Hacerlo en la cama de princesa con los peluches y muñecas rodeándolo, le dio un nuevo significado a la palabra perversión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bella saltó asustada al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un trapo que tenía cerca.

—Me asustaste, bobo.

—Y tú me dejaste solo en la cama.

—Tenía que ir a recoger el desayuno.

—¿Qué no se supone que el desayuno de cumpleaños se prepara?

—Yo no te digo cómo hacer las cosas —gruñó sacando los refractarios con los panqueques, el café, el jugo recién exprimido, la fruta picada, y las muchas cosas más que supuso eran para todos los de la casa—. Una vez intenté prepararle el desayuno y tuvo que cambiar el tapiz de la cocina, le prometí que nunca más iba a intentarlo y lo he cumplido.

—Puedo enseñarte a hacerlo.

—O puedes hacerlo para el siguiente año y los siguientes.

—Trato.

—Haré que lo cumplas.

Ambos rieron y se vieron a los ojos, no solo era un simple juego, estar hablando acerca del futuro era una garantía de que ambos estaban en la misma página.

Se querían el uno al otro para toda la vida.

Ayudó a Bella a servir todo en platos y ponerlos en la mesa, Charlie fue el primero en bajar y Edward se retiró sigilosamente, aunque estaba dispuesto a pertenecer a la familia que Bella y su padre habían formado también era consciente de que era una celebración de ellos dos y necesitaban su privacidad.

Subió a despertar a sus hijas y ayudarlas a sacar de sus maletas los respectivos regalos que le tenían al padre de Bella, desde unas navajas para afeitar, hasta una nueva caña de pescar y un dibujo con macarrones que Gretchen le había hecho, consideraba que era adecuado ya que había intentado recrear a Bella.

Bajaron juntos encontrando a Charlie usando un largo abrigo, la caja sobre la mesa con el papel rasgado le decía que Bella se había esmerado en el cumpleaños de su padre y que quería ser la primera en darle un obsequio.

El abrigo era color café, tenía muchos detalles que hacían resaltar la personalidad de Bella y de Charlie, pero él ciertamente solo conocía el color y que se trataba de un abrigo, aunque suponía que Bella tendría más especificaciones que en cualquier momento se las haría saber.

—¿También impermeable?

—Sí, es un abrigo impermeable, ahora no tendrás pretextos para usar el impermeable amarillo cuando vas a La Push.

—Mi impermeable es la envidia de todos.

—Ni siquiera responderé a eso, papi —negó antes de volver a sonreír—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, Galletita.

Se abrazaron y sostuvo a las niñas evitando que intervinieran, solo dándoles unos minutos más, viendo una imagen de Bella siendo la nena de papi, sabía que había sido una niña consentida, pero verla era un deleite.

…

El desayuno pasó rápido, Charlie quedó encantado con los regalos, no hacía buen tiempo para ir a pescar pero les prometió que las llevaría para su siguiente visita.

Todos fueron a alistarse, turnándose para usar el baño. Bella tomó a Hailey y le dio un rápido baño en el fregadero de la cocina, también se hizo cargo de vestirla y dejársela para que la cuidara mientras las demás se alistaban. Cuando Vanessa discutía con las gemelas para ver quién se metía al baño después de que Charlie salió, Bella tomó a Gretchen y entró con ella causando el grito de indignación de las demás, ambas salieron bañadas y Bella una vez más se hizo cargo de vestirla.

Edward limpió la habitación, negándose a que su suegro creyera que era un flojo que dejaba que Bella hiciera todo el trabajo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, y después de muchas idas al baño, se dirigieron a La Push, esta vez Edward pudo manejar siendo guiado por Charlie.

Manejar con un policía como copiloto no era sencillo, su querido suegro no dejaba de recordarle que no pasara los límites de velocidad, se detuviera en los señalamientos y tuviera cuidado en los cruces de venados.

Los esperaban los amigos de Charlie, la mayoría prácticamente de su edad junto con algunos más jóvenes, otros con hijos y unos cuantos de la misma edad que Bella.

Sue estaba presente, a la mujer junto a ella con el ceño fruncido, el gran parecido y el evidente desagrado hacia Bella, la reconoció como Leah.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué le desagradas tanto?

—Cuando tenía ocho, besé a su novio que tenía diez, hice que terminara con ella y después yo le dije que no me gustaba, pero no tenía permitido regresar con ella, él me hizo caso y Leah nunca me lo perdonó —le respondió en medio de un susurro—. No le digas a mi padre, él cree que fue porque metió un zorrillo en mi habitación y yo la aventé al barro causando que se fracturara la muñeca.

No pudo más que reírse de las locuras de su novia, podía visualizarla perfectamente haciendo tal cosa.

—Bella —le saludó Sue acercándose y abrazándola—, me alegra tanto que aceptes que me mude a casa de tu padre, no quería incomodarte.

—Para nada, Sue, eres bienvenida.

—Me alegra. ¿Me presentas?, el día de ayer no tuvimos mucho tiempo.

—Claro, él es Edward mi novio, y sus hijas, Vanessa, Tamara, Kailani y Mila, Gretchen y Hailey.

—Son un verdadero encanto —parloteó abrazando a cada una de ellas—. Bueno, pues nos estaremos viendo, si tu padre es su abuelo, yo podría ser su abuelita, ¿les parece, niñas? ¿Quieren que sea su nana Sue?

Las seis le sonrieron sin darle una respuesta, pero Sue no la necesitó pues fue atrapada por Charlie quien la abrazó de la cintura.

—Dime, encanto, ¿preparaste pan de elote?

—Claro que sí, osito, lo guardé especialmente para ti.

Edward no mencionó nada ante la mueca de desagrado que Bella intentaba ocultar.

—Necesito un trago después de ver eso.

La reunión transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, sus hijas se integraron a los demás niños, pateándoles el trasero fácilmente, él se mantuvo con Bella la mayor parte del tiempo, solo alejándose para llevarle otra cerveza o atender a sus hijas.

Un cambio de pañal, ayuda con las agujetas, acompañarlas al baño, conseguirles algo de beber, todo eso, entre otras cosas, hacía por sus hijas.

Era una buena reunión.

O lo era hasta que después de ir a buscar las mantas para que Hailey y Gretchen tomaran una pequeña siesta —ya que comenzaban a ponerse de mal humor—, regresó y encontró a Bella no solo con su hija en brazos sino acompañada de un tipo que era obvio que estaba intentando coquetear con ella.

Las cuatro horas que habían estado en la reunión Bella lo presentó ante todos como su novio, dando a conocer que las niñas eran de ellos, pero aun así ese sujeto estaba ahí, ignorando incluso que tenía a una de sus pequeñas entre sus brazos.

El tipo prácticamente estaba encima de Bella, por más que ella estuviera dando pasos hacia atrás y mostrara a Gretchen, quien le abrazaba la cadera con las piernas, él no captaba la indirecta o definitivamente la estaba ignorando.

Su punto de quiebre fue ver al tipo levantar la mano con toda la intención de tomar la cintura de Bella y acercarla hacia él.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Isabella Swan era suya.

No importaba lo troglodita que eso sonara, no iba a permitir que un imbécil invadiera el espacio personal de su novia.

Caminó directo a ellos y mientras lo hacía escuchó pasos detrás de él, se giró para ver a las gemelas caminar junto a él con el ceño fruncido, Tamara apareció con Hailey en brazos, también estaba ceñuda, incluso Hailey mordía su labio —claro que ellas estaban celosas de ver a Bella tan cerca del tipejo ese—, por último Vanessa apareció con los brazos cruzados igualando la indignación de sus hermanas.

Claro que sí, el equipo Cullen estaba reclamando a su Bella, ella era parte de su equipo y bajo ningún concepto iban a permitir que cualquiera se acercara para alejarla de ellos.

—¡Edward! —sonrió feliz Bella cuando estuvo junto a ella—, quiero presentarte a Tyler, un viejo conocido, Tyler, él es Edward mi novio, y como ves, además de mi conejita, hay otras cinco niñas que completan nuestro equipo.

El hombre frente a él podía igualarlo en tamaño pero jamás en corpulencia, mientras él tenía músculos y estaba algo pasado de peso, Edward era puro músculo, si pretendía impresionar a Bella, no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Tyler miró a sus hijas antes de sonreír con burla.

—¿Niñas?

Le iba a romper el brazo y no sería únicamente para agradarle a Charlie.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó Bella junto a él.

—Bueno, tú eres preciosa, y ellas…

Antes de que él pudiera hacerlo lamentar sus palabras, Bella levantó su mano y le pegó tremenda bofetada que lo hizo tambalearse, todos a su alrededor se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso él lo estaba.

—Perra…

Y eso fue suficiente, Edward se interpuso entre Bella y sus niñas, y sosteniendo a Tyler de las solapas de la camisa, le dio otro puñetazo en la misma mejilla que Bella había golpeado, Tyler no se detuvo y le regresó el golpe en el estómago, no le hizo ni cosquilla, Emmett le obligaba a cumplir con un entrenamiento para tonificar su abdomen y en ese momento al ver la mueca en su rostro le agradeció. Le propinó otro golpe en el estómago, causando que se tambaleara, uno más en las costillas y por último de nuevo en el rostro, lo que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

—¡Atrévete a llamar a mi mujer y a mis hijas de alguna manera despectiva y te irá peor, imbécil!

Un grupo de hombres igual de fortachones que Tyler se acercó rodeándolo, incluso un hombre de edad avanzada, Charlie apareció junto a él en cuestión de segundos.

—Vamos, McQuaid, mi yerno solo estaba defendiendo a mi hija y nietas, no lo culpes de que tu muchacho sea solo grasa y no pueda ni con el golpe de mi hija.

El hombre miró a Tyler que se sobaba la mejilla y después a Bella, quien tenía a las niñas acurrucadas detrás de ella y a Gretchen enterrada en su cuello.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Sí, señor McQuaid.

—Bien —asintió antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse sin mirar a nadie alrededor.

—Edward… —llamó Charlie, lo miró encontrándose con el ceño fruncido—, lleva a Bella adentro de la cabaña, calma a las niñas y después ven a tomar una cerveza, quiero presentarte a unos amigos, además tengo mucha ensalada y carne que compartir.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, los presentes siguieron con su plática, él se giró para ver a Bella que le sonreía.

—¿Te he dicho que siempre quise que un príncipe viniera a defenderme? No es que lo necesitara, pero los cuentos de hadas tienen mucho poder en la mete de una niña y en este momento, mi amor, eres mi príncipe encantador y puedo decir que mi papi está muy feliz con mi elección.

…

Bebía una cerveza en el sofá junto a su suegro viendo una repetición de un partido de hockey, ambos en silencio disfrutando del juego sin nada más que deleitarse ante las ocasionales peleas entre los jugadores.

Las últimas horas del cumpleaños de su suegro iban bien, podía decirse que le agradaba, aunque seguía sin confiarse, aún quedaba el domingo y todo podía pasar.

Vio a sus siete mujeres bajar del piso de arriba, todas tenían las chamarras y bufandas puestas, las gemelas además un gorro y Gretchen y Hailey también guantes.

—Iremos al súper, se nos han acabado algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño—, compré las cosas que necesitarían.

—Mi champú se ha agotado misteriosamente —se encogió de hombros—, también mi hidratante de cuerpo de coco, además de otras cosillas que necesitamos.

¿Qué cosas podrían necesitar? Entendía que el champú y la crema de Bella se agotaran, las niñas tenían barra libre para usar los productos de baño de Bella —exceptuando las mascarillas y cremas depiladoras— pero de ahí en más, no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, ni por qué sus hijas se veían incómodas.

Bella se acercó a él y le extendió la mano.

—Las llaves.

—¿Qué?

—Las llaves de tu camioneta, Edward, no traje mi auto, la camioneta de Charlie está en el taller y no puedo manejar la patrulla, es ilegal.

—Pelo diveltida —murmuró Gretchen, las demás asintieron completamente de acuerdo.

—Las llaves.

Imaginar a su guapa novia detrás de su adorada camioneta, le daba terror, después de todo ya había presenciado sus locas habilidades tras el volante.

—¿Y si yo las acompaño?

Sus hijas se removieron incómodas, ¿no querían que él fuera? ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer?

—Viaje solo de chicas, no te pongas controlador —respondió Bella—, entrega las llaves, Cullen.

Lo hizo, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, lo hizo.

—No tarden mucho, Galletita, se pronostica lluvia.

—Aquí siempre llueve, papi, pero regresaremos rápido —le aseguró antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la entrada.

Se quedó observando a sus hijas marcharse después de que le dijeron adiós con la mano, estaban actuando muy...

—¿Confías en mí hija, Edward?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces deja de preocuparte, ellas sabrán lo que hacen, no creo que tus hijas apoyen que les busque otro papá, aunque con Bella… uno nunca sabe, tengo una hija muy encantadora.

Charlie se puso de pie dejándolo solo en la sala.

Su suegro era terrible.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella estacionó enfrente del único súper en Forks, por su tamaño podría considerarse como un minisúper, pero era el único lugar en donde se podía encontrar todos los productos básicos que se necesitaran y justamente eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Bajó del auto, Vanessa lo hizo junto con ella, después de subirse el cierre de la chamarra y acomodarse la bufanda, se dirigió a la puerta trasera y la abrió, las gemelas y Tamara bajaron solas, Gretchen ya se había desabrochado el cinturón, así que solo la ayudó a que saltara del vehículo, con Hailey fue otro asunto.

Le encantaba que fuera tan pequeña.

—¿Tengo que ir yo? —preguntó Tamara cruzándose de brazos—. ¿No puedes solo entrar y comprar… _eso_?

Vanessa junto a ella rio disimuladamente.

—Tienes que ir, cariño, es necesario.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son muchos modelos, no quiero escoger uno con el que no te sientas cómoda y me detestes, cuando regresemos a Seattle, tú, Vanessa y yo iremos de compras porque necesitas otro tipo de ropa.

—¿Y nosotras…

—… no iremos?

Bella sonrió ante la frente fruncida de Mila, Kailani y Gretchen.

—Claro que sí, iré con ustedes cuando llegue el momento, además estoy viendo que están dando un estirón y la ropa les está quedando chica.

—Papá siempre la consigue…

—Siempre nos trae a todas.

—¿De la tienda deportiva?

—Sí —respondieron todas al unísono.

No podía culpar a su novio, después de todo, él también solo usaba ropa deportiva y uno que otro jeans, quizás el primer armario que debía cambiar era el de Edward.

—Hablaremos de eso luego, ahora necesitamos entrar.

Caminaron al establecimiento, tomó un carrito y subió a Gretchen y Hailey en él, las gemelas iban unos pasos adelante, una a cada lado del carrito sosteniéndolo con una mano, Vanessa iba a su derecha y Tamara a su izquierda, ambas ya no sostenían el carrito, pero no se alejaban de su lado.

Después de todo, Edward tenía que hacer el viaje al supermercado cada semana, debía tener a sus hijas muy bien coordinadas para que ninguna se le perdiera de vista.

—Mejor yo te espero aquí —protestó Tamara antes de que entraran—, me siento rara y si… ya sabes.

Bella observó los ojos llorosos y los hombros caídos de Tamara, no la estaba pasando nada bien, que le llegara la regla esa misma noche era lo último que había pensado, aún era muy pequeña, solo tenía diez, pero recordaba a todas las mamás que habían llevado a sus hijas no mucho más grandes que Tamara a la tienda, cada una de ellas tenía el mismo rostro de incomodidad, el mismo temor e incertidumbre de lo que esperar, esos rostros decaídos y preocupados iban borrándose conforme pasaban el tiempo en la tienda.

Sus madres les hacían ver que lo que ocurría no era nada malo, solo estaban creciendo y era completamente natural, por esa razón quería que Tamara dejara de sentirse cohibida.

Podía esperar hasta llegar a Seattle, pero su periodo le llegaba hasta dentro de dos semanas, y solo llevaba con ella una toalla sanitaria, Vanessa ni siquiera se había dignado a guardar una entre sus cosas.

Por esa razón estaban ahí en ese momento, hubiera preferido solo llevar a Tamara, pero ninguna de las niñas se iba a querer quedar y además pensó que era necesario que todas ellas comenzaran a ver todos los productos femeninos de manera natural.

Aunque sus reacciones ruborizadas le causaban ternura, era consciente que mantenerlas al margen no era la solución.

—Nessi, entra con las niñas, por favor, está haciendo mucho frío, espérenme en el pasillo de los dulces, pueden tomar solo uno cada una.

Vanessa asintió dejándolas a solas.

»Tammi…

—Por favor, Bella, no quiero hacerlo, por favor.

—Tranquila, mi amor. —La atrajo a sus brazos para controlar sus sollozos—. Nena, no pasa nada, no es terrible, te ayudaré a escoger, si no te convence entonces la próxima vez iremos por otras distintas hasta que encontremos las adecuadas, no es nada malo lo que estamos haciendo y si te preocupa que ocurra un accidente, eso no ocurrirá, te lo prometo.

—No te creo.

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

—No, pero…

—¿Pero qué, mi amorcito?

—No quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Nessa.

Tamara se largó a llorar aferrándose a la cintura de Bella y escondiendo su rostro en su vientre.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Alguien más ama a Papi Charlie? Porque definitivamente yo si.**

**¿Bella en una liga infantil? ¿Se imaginan a nuestra glamorosa Bella en uniforme, con el cabello despeinado, corriendo y sudando? ¿Porque no continuo?**

**Bella y Edward defendiendo a sus niñas, definitivamente ya están formando una familia.**

**Momento de madre e hijas *grita de emoción*, es oficialmente la primera salida a solas de Bella con las niñas, no está Edward, ni Jasper ni nadie más, solo ella haciéndose cargo de sus niñas.**

**Ahora vamos a aclarar esto, ¿Porque Tamara? El estándar actual (o al menos en mi país) es que aproximadamente a los 10 años ocurre la primera menstruación, en ocasiones ocurre antes o después, es cuestión de cada niña, pero el promedio es a los 10.**

**Yanina y yo esperamos que disfrutarán el capítulo, no está beteado por completo, así que en cuanto lo tengamos listo, será cambiado para que ustedes disfruten aún más la lectura**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**No olviden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes y adelantos de las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Bella realmente quería poder tomar toda la molestia que estaba sintiendo su pequeña Tammi y transferírsela a ella, verla llorar le partía el alma.

Había llorado al pasar noches enteras en vela intentando calmar a Sophie cuando era una diminuta bebé, cuando entró a la guardería por primera vez lloró junto con Angela al dejarla sola en un lugar lejos de ellas, también lo hizo cuando emocionada la pequeña le mostró su primer diente de leche caído o su primera caída y raspón.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba a cómo su corazón se estrujaba al sentir a Tamara aferrándose a su cintura.

—Nena —le llamó con voz suave y acariciando su cabello, causando que la mirara a los ojos—, no es el momento indicado para hablar de lo que pasó con Nessi, quiero saber y espero que tú y ella me cuenten si se sienten cómodas, pero debes creerme que haré todo lo humanamente posible para que veas que tener el periodo no te cambiará la vida de manera horrible.

—Pero...

—¿Crees que yo la paso mal? ¿O que soy una terrible persona en esos días?

—Pues… no.

—Entonces confía en mí, te prometo que no será terrible, ni la pasarás mal y será tan natural como comprar golosinas.

—No creo.

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

—No, pero he visto a Nessa y ella está de mal humor y nunca quiere ver a nadie.

—Intentaré ser sincera contigo todo el tiempo, es cierto que en ocasiones podrás sentirte incómoda pero no te hará cambiar de humor ni odiar a todo el mundo, te prometo que mientras te sientas bien y estés cómoda, los días no serán tan pesados, además tus hermanas no te harán sentir incómodas, están para ti.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Además, las gemelas tienen ocho, ¿no crees que ellas agradecerán verte a ti tomarlo con normalidad?, tú y Nessi estarán para ellas cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Tú estarás para mí?

—Cada vez que me lo pidas, incluso cuando no me quieras cerca, yo estaré ahí, zumbando como una abejita en tu oreja.

—No creo que no te quiera cerca.

—Nena, yo siempre te querré cerca de mí. —La abrazó, besando su frente—. Ahora, vamos adentro, si algo no te gusta entonces puedes solo decir que no, a mí no me molestará.

—¿No te molesta si te digo que me siento rara?

—Claro que no, es completamente normal, te acostumbras.

—¿Tengo de otra? —preguntó regalándole esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto le gustaba.

—Creo que no.

Abrazándose mutuamente de la cintura entraron al establecimiento, era pequeño así que veía perfectamente a las demás niñas en la zona de dulces. ¿Era algo malo dejarlas comer dulces tan noche? Quizás sí, pero dejaría que Edward se hiciera cargo de ellas.

—¿Puedo hacer que se detenga en algún momento?

—Con algunos anticonceptivos, aunque no estás en edad para tomarlos o implantarlos… creo, pero lo importante es que tu padre me mata si le digo que te daré anticonceptivos.

—De acuerdo, aunque sería la primera de mi clase en tomarlos, eso me haría popular… si realmente me interesara serlo.

Con la sonrisa burlona de Tamara llegaron a donde estaban sus hermanas, quienes no habían escogido dulces, Bella realmente pensó que para ese punto tendrían medio carrito lleno.

Aprovecharía su oportunidad.

—Bien, mis preciosos tesoros, necesitamos ir a la sección de higi...

—No lo digas en voz alta, Bella —protestó Vanessa, las gemelas también se ruborizaron mientras que Gretchen intentaba alcanzar una bolsa de chocolates y Hailey mordía su mano.

—No sean melodramáticas, ahora vamos a la _sección-de-higiene-femenina._

Las cuatro gimieron y Bella tomó el mando del carrito, aprovechó y agarró dos barras de chocolate sin azúcar y se las dio a Hailey y Gretchen.

—Nosotras aún no…

—… escogemos dulces.

—Pues apresúrense o se quedarán sin nada.

Pasos apresurados la hicieron sonreír, las niñas colocaron sus dulces en el carrito, seguido de su gemido de impresión al toparse con el estante repleto de tampones, toallas y jabones íntimos.

—Muy bien, entonces…

—¿Para qué es este champú? —preguntó Vanessa.

—¿Cómo sabes que es…

—… flujo abundante?

—¿Pala que son esosh palillos? ¿Tenen agodón dento?

—Ame, ame —pidió Hailey estirando las manos hacia los protectores.

—Listo, vámonos —habló Tamara arrojando un paquete de tampones extra grandes en el carrito.

Realmente necesitaba tener una charla seria con ellas.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella dijo que no tardaba, debía suponer que no era verdad, ya llevaban cerca de dos horas afuera y no había rastro de que ellas regresaran, había comenzado a llover y aunque debió preocuparle, la calma de Charlie lo mantuvo tranquilo, Bella había manejado por esos caminos desde los dieciséis, sabía conducir sobre el asfalto mojado.

Además no pondría a las niñas en ningún riesgo.

Se levantó para ir por otra cerveza y traerle una a su suegro, realmente era todo un espectáculo ver esa casa, era una pequeña casa de muñecas, Charlie realmente se había esmerado en darle un pequeño castillo a Bella.

Regresó a la sala y, después de entregarle la cerveza a Charlie, se sentó en el sofá, decidiendo hacer la pregunta que llevaba carcomiéndolo desde que llegaron el viernes por la tarde.

Quizás desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Después de que hoy hiciste que el hijo de puta de McQuaid se largara —le sonrió engreídamente—, puedes hacerme las que necesites.

Sonrió pensando en todo el pastel de carne que permanecía guardado en la nevera, Bella había gemido bajo cuando Charlie le dijo que podía llevarse a casa para que se alimentara mejor.

—_Estás demasiado flacucha, mi galletita azucarada está perdiendo masa._

Debía admitir que su padre y suegro compartían la misma lengua floja.

—¿Fue difícil ser padre de Bella?, no me malentienda, pero ella es tan... y usted...

—¿Qué hizo un jefe de policía de un aburrido y pequeño pueblo lluvioso para tener a una niña extremadamente femenina como mi hija?

—Sí.

Charlie se rio mientras bebía su cerveza, la casa seguía demasiado silenciosa sin sus chicas.

—Fue condenadamente difícil, ella no era problemática, pero yo no sabía cómo cuidarla, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con una niña de tres que lloraba por su madre y no me quería a mí.

—Debió ser bastante difícil.

—Extremadamente —asintió pensativo—. ¿Bella te ha contado de su madre?

—No mucho, Bella se pone muy sentimental cuando habla de ella y prefiero cambiar de tema para que ella no se sienta incómoda.

Charlie asintió antes de mirar la fotografía de su mujer e hija, su mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Bella solo tenía dos años y medio, era una bebé que dependía de su madre, su mundo entero se basaba en Renée —sonrió tristemente antes de beber de su cerveza— y de repente, de un día para otro, aparezco yo... a Bella no le gustó que yo entrara en su círculo familiar, ella me detestaba.

—No puedo imaginar…

—¿Que mi pequeña Galletita no me quería? —cuestionó riéndose mientras negaba—. Ella me detestaba, ni siquiera quería estar cerca de mí ni que estuviera cerca de Renée.

—Fue realmente complicado.

—Muchísimo. ¿Qué te dijo Bella sobre su madre?

—No mucho, sé que murió de cáncer cuando tenía tres años...

—Bella solo tenía treinta y un meses.

¿Hablaba de Bella en meses? Eso no era muy normal.

»Le detectaron cáncer cuando Bella tenía seis meses de edad, ella se trató inmediatamente, vendió todas sus posesiones, adquirió donativos, hizo todo lo posible para conseguirse una habitación privada en donde podría tener a Bella, hizo todo para mantenerla cerca.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Igual yo —suspiró cansado—. Renée era un alma libre, una niña sobreprotegida que escapó de casa para tener libertad, en ese momento yo ya pertenecía a la fuerza policial, me estaba preparando para tomar el puesto de jefe, lo mío con Renée solo era una aventura, ella estaba de paso, solo estuvo aquí en Forks por dos años, y después se marchó tan rápido como llegó. No la busqué y tampoco recibí ninguna carta, seguí con mi vida, hasta que aproximadamente tres años después una trabajadora social me llamó diciéndome que necesitaba presentarme a la clínica en Phoenix en donde Renée Dwyer afirmaba que yo era el padre de Isabella Dwyer.

—Eso debió ser una verdadera sorpresa.

—Lo fue, viajé porque aunque no estaba seguro de que la niña era mía, recordaba con cariño a Renée y quería saber cómo se encontraba —suspiró—. Descubrí que estaba en etapa terminal de un fuerte cáncer de estómago, pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, sino ver a la niñita que estaba dormida junto a ella.

—Bella…

—Así es —sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era la misma sonrisa que él tenía cuando recordaba la primera vez que vio a sus hijas—. Me contó todo lo que había vivido desde que dejó Forks, se enteró que estaba embarazada dos meses después, decidió no regresar porque aunque sabía que era mía, no quería imponerme una hija que ninguno había planeado, ella decidió dejar su recién adquirida libertad que tanto disfrutaba vivir y regresar a vivir con sus padres, ahí fingió ser la hija arrepentida los primeros meses, ocultando el embarazo, cuando el embarazo se empezaba a notar tomó todas las posesiones que podía, las vendió y se marchó a Phoenix, consiguió un trabajo en un _call center_ y trató de ahorrar cada centavo que pudo hasta que Bella nació.

»Renée tenía planeado ser madre soltera, hacerse cargo de su hija y seguir adelante, pero pocos meses después de que Bella cumpliera los seis meses, durante el trabajo, comenzó a toser y… sangró. Después las cosas simplemente empeoraron, algunas amigas de Renée cuidaron a Bella durante las primeras sesiones, pero Renée no mejoraba, consiguió donaciones que le permitieron adquirir una habitación para que Bella estuviera con ella, las quimioterapias siguieron, su batalla duró dos años hasta que ya no pudieron hacer nada por ella... —Su voz se quebró pero lo ocultó tomando otro trago de su cerveza, la cual posiblemente estuviera caliente—. No le daban ninguna esperanza de que sobreviviera, por esa razón le sugirieron que firmara los papeles de adopción, Bella podía permanecer con ella hasta que llegara su último día, no se la quitarían. Bella aún era muy pequeña, tenía la edad suficiente para pertenecer al grupo de los niños adoptables, de ese modo tendrían tiempo de encontrarle un hogar y que no pasara por un abandono tan drástico, si encontraban algunos padres que fueran los indicados podrían comenzar a pasar tiempo con ellas para que Renée supiera que su hija se encontraba en bunas manos, fue ahí cuando Renée les contó de mi existencia.

Debió ser duro saber que posiblemente nunca habría conocido a su hija si Renée no hubiera enfermado.

—Pasé de ser un soltero que tenía una vida relajada y fácil, a padre de una cosita diminuta que se negaba a hablarme y se escondía debajo de las mantas cada vez que entraba a la habitación de su madre.

—Bella no…

—No, cuando Bella despertó de su siesta se asustó al verme y gateó a refugiarse en brazos de su madre, Renée le dijo que yo era su papi, todas las princesas tenían a un papi y él por fin había terminado de cazar dragones y quería pasar tiempo con su princesita. —Ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo—. Bella solo me miró a los ojos y me dijo _"no", _después se giró y le murmuró a Renée que quería que yo me fuera y si podían jugar a las muñecas.

—¿Nunca dudó que Bella no fuera…?

—Me negué a creer que fuera mía, cuando ella actuó de esa manera, creí que realmente no lo era, pero aunque quise marcharme y decirle que yo no podía ser su padre, no pude hacerlo, no me gustaba que ella no me quisiera cerca ni que fuera tan berrinchuda cuando no conseguía que yo saliera de la habitación, nada de eso importaba al ver su puchero y ojitos cristalinos, tan solo quería consolarla y decirle que yo no era tan malo, por esa razón me quedé, aún no sabía si ella era mía, sin embargo las pruebas dejaron de importarme, solo quería que ella dejara de negarse a mí.

—Ella…

—Es mía, es completamente mía, en cuanto tuve los resultados en mis manos, solicité el cambio de apellido y me casé con Renée, no había nada más que hacer por ella así que los tres regresamos a Forks.

—Bella…

—No, ella no me quería, a veces pienso que ella sabía que estaba perdiendo a su madre y se negaba a alejarse de ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ella…?

—Solo dos meses más y falleció.

—Lo siento tanto.

—Renée estaba muy cansada, se mantuvo viva para asegurarse de que Bella estuviera segura en un lugar en donde recibiría el mismo amor que ella le daba, quizás Renée era un alma libre, pero amaba a Bella lo suficiente para renunciar a su libertad y ser una madre amorosa hasta el final de sus días.

—A Bella debió dolerle mucho perderla, aún era pequeña pero no me imagino que fuera sencillo para ella.

—No lo fue, Bella aún no me aceptaba, a pesar de que estuve alrededor de ella por los últimos seis meses de vida de Renée, lloraba cada noche, no importaba lo que hiciera, ella lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y ni siquiera me permitía sostenerla, solo se aferraba a sus muñecas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Bella dejó de alejarlo?, no puedo imaginar ser rechazado por mis hijas, siempre las tuve conmigo, a pesar de los problemas que tuve con sus madres.

—No fue fácil, ella dejó de hablar después de la muerte de Renée, permitía que yo hiciera las cosas que antes Renée o las enfermeras hacían por ella porque no tenía de otra, pero además de un suave gracias, ella prácticamente me ignoraba, la llevé con psicólogos e hice todos los ejercicios que me recomendaron. Nunca fui un hombre conversador pero me volví uno solo con la esperanza de que mi hija me mirara a la cara, sin embargo el único resultado que obtuve un año después de las terapias, fue que Bella saliera a escondidas al patio trasero bajo una fuerte tormenta y se sentara en el césped, la encontré empapada y llorando a mitad del jardín, cuando la tomé en brazos y la metí a casa, ella solo pronunció un "¿_me lejas men?"._

Sintió un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo, nunca imaginó que su preciosa, alegre y carismática novia pasara por un momento tan traumático durante su infancia, era tan solo un bebé.

—Bella pensaba que Renée se había marchado porque no la quería y por eso estaba conmigo, mi niña de cuatro años tenía depresión, una fuerte depresión, ni siquiera entendía cómo es que ella podía estar pasando por algo así.

Imaginaba a sus niñas corriendo por toda la casa, inundando los silencios con chismes y carcajadas, haciendo mil diabluras. Quería salir de esa casa e ir en busca de su novia para abrazarla y no soltarla jamás, de ese modo se aseguraría de que nada la atormentara nunca más.

—La psicóloga me recomendó que tuviera actividades con ella, jugara con ella, por fin entendimos que Bella se negaba a tener cualquier interacción conmigo por temor a que yo también la abandonara, ese fue el primer error que cometí con ella.

—¿La liga infantil?

—Así es, Bella estuvo en una liga de béisbol, creí que sería una buena idea, asistiría a cada uno de sus juegos, los demás oficiales también estaban preocupados por Bella así que sabía que también estarían presentes, incluso Arnold Weber me dijo que quizás inscribiría a su propia hija para que así ambas pudieran ser amigas, en ese momento Angela y Bella a pesar de ir en el mismo kínder, no se hablaban, Bella no hablaba con nadie.

—Me imagino.

—Bella no era precisamente la mejor jugadora, ni siquiera podía sostener bien el bate, pero no importaba que me golpeara con él unas cuantas veces o que me dejara a mí la tarea de cargar sus cosas, porque veía como lentamente aparecía una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que le tomaba fotografías, mi hija estaba mejorando, sin embargo no era feliz.

—¿Bella quiso dejarlo?

—No, ella nunca me dijo algo malo, debí suponer que ella no me lo diría, pero estaba tan desesperado porque dejara de sentirse deprimida y negándome a darle medicamentos, que pensé que de alguna forma era feliz, hasta que por fin pudo batear en un juego, iban perdiendo y todos sabían que una mala jugada de la pequeña y deprimida niña Swan no iba a hacer la diferencia —negó con la cabeza sonriendo tristemente—. Bella les hizo ganar, ella bateó y para sorpresa de todos, la pelota realmente voló, los niños y los entrenadores estaban en shock, yo también lo estaba, pero en algún momento alguien le gritó a Bella que corriera, y ella lo hizo. La pelota seguía dentro del parque, los demás niños corrieron las bases restantes, pensé que Bella se detendría al llegar a tercera base, pero ella simplemente siguió corriendo, todos le decían que no lo hiciera pero no los escuchó, los niños del otro equipo fueron rápido, tomaron la pelota y la lanzaron, no lo iba a lograr pero se tiró como los demás niños lo hacían y logró un _grand slam, _dándole la victoria a su equipo. Venció a niños que le doblaban la edad, su tiro que fue solo por lástima les hizo ganar, todos estaban tan emocionados, me sentía tan orgulloso, pero en lugar de que mi hija disfrutara de los halagos de ser una ganadora ella corrió a mis brazos y lloró pidiéndome que no la obligara a hacerlo de nuevo.

Podía imaginar perfectamente a una pequeña Bella haciendo justamente eso, lo demás parecía tan irreal.

—No volví a llevarla a ningún entrenamiento, sin importar cuánto el entrenador lo pidió, quizás no debí ceder tan rápido, pero solo tenía en mente que ella me estaba abrazando, dejando que la consolara, y no pude negarme a lo que me pedía, así que regresamos al inicio, ella solo iba al jardín de niños y regresaba a casa, aunque a veces Arnold llevaba a Angela a casa, realmente ninguna de las dos hablaba mucho, eso es difícil de creer viendo que ahora parecen inseparables.

—¿Qué pasó con Bella?

—Las cosas mejoraron, ella ahora se metía a mi cama por las noches o se acurrucaba conmigo en el sofá, pero aún no había una gran cercanía, a pesar de que le dije que no estaba molesto porque ya no jugara, Bella seguía callada

El semblante decaído de su suegro desapareció de un momento a otro, como si esos deprimentes recuerdos fueran sustituidos o quizás superados por unos que verdaderamente valían la pena recordar.

»Bella estaba por cumplir los cinco, la llevé a comprar material de pesca, necesitaba conseguirle unas nuevas botas ya que la última vez había perdido una en el lago, además de un impermeable, se ponía de malas cada vez que llovía, lo cual era muy seguido.

—¿Su cabello se mojaba?

—Me enteré que esa era la razón mucho después.

Volvieron a reír al recordar el drama que Bella podía hacer cuando su cabello se mojaba sin que ese fuera el propósito, incluso cuando se salía de bañar, Bella tenía su secadora lista para deshacerse de toda la humedad.

»Nunca me pedía nada, ella solo se encogía de hombros, ni siquiera funcionaba con caramelos, los tendría porque sabía que yo se los daría, pero jamás me pidió nada. Sin embargo ese día todo cambió, la tienda no era tan grande y todos nos conocían así que sabía que Bella estaba en perfecto estado, a ella le gustaba recorrer los pasillos sin ningún objetivo específico, así que la dejaba hacerlo cuanto quisiera, yo buscaba unas botas que fueran adecuadas y que ella no perdiera de nuevo, seguía creyendo que ella misma la había lanzado al río, pero no tenía forma de probarlo. —Se encogió de hombros antes de girarse y sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón sus llaves de donde colgaba un brillante estuche—. Tiró de mi chaqueta y me enseñó un tubo dorado, ahora sé que ese inofensivo tuvo se trataba de un labial, no un brillo, ni un gloss, era un labial, Bella me miró y me pidió que se lo comprara, era la primera vez que me pedía algo, que en verdad me pedía algo que deseaba en los tres años que estaba conmigo, así que no dudé en comprarlo, ella estaba tan feliz, se lo ponía cada cinco minutos, no perdió la sonrisa en su rostro, esa noche Bella trepó a mi regazo y me besó la mejilla dejando la marca de sus labios, le encantó tanto que me llenó la cara de color rojo.

—Puedo imaginar a Bella haciendo eso sin cansarse.

Y lo hacía, esa era la Bella que conocía, llena de vida, riéndose por dejar su marca en todo lugar, ahora sus labiales ya no se marcaban en nada, pero ese era otro asunto.

—En solo dos meses Bella consiguió cada color posible de labiales, era feliz pintándose la boca, no importaba si no sabía hacerlo y terminaba pareciendo más un payaso, si ella era feliz yo era feliz, la lleve a Port Angeles cuando no hubo más colores que comprar en Forks, en poco tiempo dejaron de ser solo labiales, le siguieron los esmaltes, brillos, glosses, listones, diademas, moños y un montón de cosas que no sabía que a mi hija le gustaran.

—Se parecía a su madre.

Bella le había dicho que lo que más recordaba de su madre era como su cabello siempre estaba arreglado, sus labios tan rojos que le dejaban una marca en la mejilla cada vez que la besaba, Bella incluso usaba el mismo perfume que Renée cuando tenía asuntos importantes y/o estaba nerviosa, ahora sabía que Bella había hecho de la conexión con su madre su verdadera pasión.

De alguna manera, ella mantuvo una parte de su madre junto a ella.

—Me tardé mucho en darme cuenta, pero Bella era muy igual a Renée... esa alma libre que disfrutaba oler a fresas, jugar con su ropa y dejar sus labios marcados sobre cualquier superficie. Era callada y tímida la mayor parte del tiempo, le gustaba estar en silencio, pero le encantaba ser el centro del universo, ella lo era para mí, sin embargo no se lo estaba demostrado como Renée lo había hecho. Ese fue mi error, yo amaba a mi hija pero ella solo conocía el tipo de amor que su madre le dio, fue en ese momento que entendí que para tener a mi hija feliz, era yo quien debía demostrarle que lo más importante para mí era ella. —Se puso de pie y se dirigió al mueble junto al cuadro, había tantas fotos de Bella, pero él las ignoró y tomó una pequeña foto enmarcada, regresó al sofá y se la entregó, se trataba de una pequeña Bella vistiendo un traje de béisbol, una faldita con la playera, calcetas y tenis, su cabello recogido en dos coletas, la gorra y el bate completaban el atuendo

»A Bella le gustaba vestirse con el uniforme, por eso sonreía, pero no le gustaba jugar, así que decidió recordar su etapa como jugadora de la manera que a ella le gustaría, le compré el traje, contraté a un fotógrafo y ella modeló, los siguientes días ella no dejó de sonreírme, dejé de ser el hombre que la cuidaba y me convertí en su papi.

—¿Angela cuándo apareció?

—Las amigas llegaron con el tiempo, cambié la forma de vestir de Bella a una que realmente le gustaba a ella, pensé en Renée y la respuesta fue sencilla, Bella podía parecerse a mí en el exterior pero por dentro era igual a su madre, así que pasé de tener una niña solitaria y deprimida a una que tenía una fila de niñas detrás de ella, organizando pijamadas dos veces al mes y cantando a todo pulmón en la sala el infinito repertorio de canciones infantiles. A veces extrañaba los días en donde tenía mi casa silenciosa, pero dejaba de hacerlo cada vez que ella comenzaba a hablar… Tú mejor que nadie debes saber a lo que me refiero.

—Lo hago, no es sencillo ser padre soltero, sin embargo no lo cambiaría por nada, mis hijas son mi mundo entero, a veces no sé qué hacer con ellas, aunque está mi hermana para ayudarme en ciertos asuntos y tienen a sus madres, ellas no están muy presentes y soy yo quien carga con toda la responsabilidad, a veces todo me supera y quisiera rendirme, pero… no puedo, solo tenerlas a mi alrededor basta para que siga adelante.

—Y es por esa razón que sé que serás bueno para mi hija.

—¿Disculpe?

—Fui un padre soltero, consentí a mi hija en cuanto tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, además de que me convertí en padre teniendo treinta y siete, conocía un poco más de la vida, pero aun así fue difícil, me juzgaron por no entregársela a la hermana de Renée, quien por cierto ni siquiera se presentó al funeral, ni mucho menos durante la infancia de Bella, me señalaron cuando salía con mujeres y muchas de ellas no volvieron a contestar mis llamadas en cuanto sabían que tenía una hija, me tacharon de sexualizar a mi hija cuando solo era un poco de labial, perdí la cuenta de las veces que estuve en la oficina del director alegando que mi hija tenía todo el derecho de asistir a clases con brillo en los labios y esmalte en las uñas, nada de eso perjudicaba su aprendizaje. Cuando eres padre soltero y aún más cuando lo eres de niñas, te juzgan y te señalan, quizás no tanto como a una madre soltera, pero lo hacen, incluso tú llegas a sentirte un incompetente, sin embargo debes confiar en tus instintos, por eso sé que eres un buen hombre, yo defendí a mi hija de todo aquel que se atrevió a juzgarla solo porque le gustaba pintarse los labios, tú defendiste a tus hijas de tu propio suegro y eso es suficiente para confiar en ti.

—Agradezco infinitamente su confianza, aunque puedo decir que mis hijas no son tan… quisquillosas como Bella.

—Quizás las mayores ya no, pero con Gretchen y Hailey yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto. ¿Cuántas veces viste a Bella compartir el brillo con Gretchen?

—Bueno… espero tener su consejo cuando llegue el momento de alejar a los pretendientes de mis hijas.

—Lo tendrás, además hay una gran ventaja de tener una hija como Bella.

—¿Cuál?

—Edward, vi como los chicos babeaban por ella apenas entró a la pubertad, cuando llegó a los dieciséis soporté ver como la fila de chicos se arrastraba para conseguir una cita, pero tan pronto como Bella accedía, ellos huían, pues no cumplían con las expectativa de mi hija, además, ellos podían dejar de temerle al arma en algún momento, incluso tú has dejado de ver mis armas —se burló sin descaro—, pero enfrentarse a una muchachita que tenía un arsenal de cosméticos en su bolso y los alejaba porque _"vas a arruinar mi labial"_, era mil veces mejor que cualquier intimidación que pude haber hecho.

Cuando su suegro lo ponía de ese modo, estaba dispuesto a comprarle todos los labiales que pudiera a sus hijas… aunque dudaba que ellas los usaran, bien podía intentarlo.

El sonido de la camioneta estacionándose dio por terminada su charla, ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta a recibir a sus chicas, la lluvia había comenzado pero aún no era demasiado fuerte.

—Un último consejo —le susurró Charlie—, si ella utiliza la frase _cosas de chicas, _deja de preguntar, eso te ahorrará problemas e incomodidades, a menos que quieras ir al pasillo de higiene femenina.

Sus hijas saltaron fuera de la camioneta con bolsas del súper antes de correr a la casa, él salió para ayudar a Bella con Hailey, ella ya tenía a Gretchen.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la casa, Bella les sonrió a ambos.

—Tardaron mucho, creí que solo irían por champú y crema.

—Necesitamos cosas extras, cosas de chicas, tú sabes.

Edward decidió tomar sabiamente el consejo de su suegro y asentir mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Quizás en algún planeta, galaxia, universo alterno, o en algún lado sigue siendo sábado jajaja...está bien, ya no lo es, pero de igual manera espero que disfrutarán el capítulo y me perdonen por la tardanza.**

**Bella llevando su papel de mamá con los engendros es una ternura, ¿Que le espera con sus niñas que están llenas de preguntas y son extremadamente curiosas?, ¿Bella le contara a Edward la razón de porque fueron de compras? ¿Tamara y Vanessa hablaran con Bella?**

**Se sabe el pasado de Bella!, ¿Alguien lo sospechaba? ¿Alguien más ama a Papi Charlie?**

**Edward está a salvó con Charlie, o al menos por el momento es así.**

**Y respondiendo a lo que varias de ustedes me han preguntado, ¿Cuando aparece Tanya? Pronto, vayanse preparando que no será tan amable como lo fue Vicky.**

**Déjenme saber sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerdrn que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes exclusivas y muchas otras actividades con respecto a los fics, además de que tendrán completa libertad de acosarme cuanto quieran jajajaja.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 19**

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Bella se sobresaltó y tiró las sábanas que había sacado de la parte superior del armario.

—¿Que tú no estabas viendo la televisión con las niñas y mi papá? —cuestionó levantando las sábanas, rogando porque Edward ignorará que no pensaba responder a su pregunta, se suponía que él estaría abajo sin prestarle atención.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, siempre tenía la atención de Edward.

—Lo estaba, pero me di cuenta de que tú no estabas alrededor pretendiendo que te interesa el juego mientras te limas las uñas —respondió cruzándose de brazos, debía darle crédito, la conocía bastante bien—, además la última vez que revisé, tenía seis niñas y solo tengo cinco en la sala.

—Quizás no estás contando bien. —Se encogió de hombros acercándose a la puerta—. ¿Me dejas pasar? Necesito llevar esto al ático.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—¡No! —protestó alejándose, las cosas no estaban resultando como quería, se suponía que cambiaría las mantas _sucias _de Tamara mientras ella salía de la ducha, lo haría rápido, nadie notaría que ninguna de las dos faltaba, pero, como siempre, su encantador novio no le ponía las cosas sencillas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

—No te estoy no diciendo nada.

—¿Eso tiene algún sentido?

Bella suspiró, le tenía que decir, después de todo era su padre, debía estar enterado de que ahora necesitaba agregar las toallas femeninas para Tamara a la lista de las compras —aunque bien podía ser ella quien hiciera esas compras—, él debía estar enterado en caso de que Tamara tuviera otro accidente, además Tanya debía enterarse, para bien o para mal, era su madre.

Quizás después de que Tanya se sentara a hablar con Tamara, ella se sentiría un poco más relajada y segura.

—A Tammi le ha llegado el periodo.

—¿Qué periodo?

Bella lo miró con una ceja alzada, esperando que sus dos neuronas funcionaran, ella no le iba a dar más explicaciones, no había necesidad, no creía que la hubiera.

La expresión en el rostro de Edward cuando entendió a lo que se refería pudo ser cómica si no fuera por el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

Ver a su novio ruborizado era definitivamente digno de una postal.

»No, eso no puede... Tam... mi Tam es una niña, solo una bebé, ella no... quizás Nessa... o tal vez tú o...

—Edward, no actúes raro —bufó apartándolo de su camino y dirigiéndose al ático, no estaba para lidiar con el parloteo de un hombre que no sabía actuar frente a esa situación—. Iré a cambiar las sábanas de Tammi, tú ve abajo, ella se está bañando y...

—Pero tengo que... si tú dices que le ha pasado, tengo que hablar con ella, no sé mucho, pero...

—Ya hablé con ella, perdón por tomarme esa atribución, pero ella me buscó cuando notó que… No, eso no te concierne, solo necesitas saber que hablé con ella y ahora está más tranquila y… —Bella se vio interrumpida cuando Edward la atrajo a sus brazos en un abrazo que casi la dejó sin respiración.

—Muchas gracias, Bella, no me molesta que lo hubieras hecho, me alegra que ella tuviera la confianza de recurrir a ti, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy, Nessa no estuvo cómoda cuando pasó y si...

—¿Le diste la charla a Nessa?

—No... no por completo.

_¿Qué significaba eso?_

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a Tamara usando su pijama habitual y su cabello escurriendo por el agua.

—¿Papá? ¿Bella?

—Actúa normal —le susurró Bella antes de girarse por completo hacia Tamara—. Tienes el cabello demasiado mojado, corazón, busca una toalla y yo buscaré mi secador de cabello; y tú, Edward, no sé dónde dejaste la pañalera de Hailey, no recuerdo que la bajaras del auto.

Agradeció internamente que Edward captara la indirecta, lo último que quería era que Tamara se sintiera cohibida.

—Claro —asintió Edward—. ¿Y tú, Tam, no vendrás a ver el juego con nosotros?

—Prefiero quedarme con Bella.

—Está bien. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de bajar las escaleras.

—¿Le has dicho que he manchado…?

—Claro que no, corazoncito, ahora ve a buscar esa toalla para el cabello o terminarás resfriada y es lo último que queremos.

Tamara asintió y regresó al baño mientras ella fue a buscar su secadora para el cabello, ahora debía encontrar la manera de subir las escaleras hacia el ático con las sábanas y la secadora.

…

Debía suponer que no estaría mucho tiempo a solas con Tamara, apenas estaba desenredándole el cabello con ayuda de su crema para peinar cuando Gretchen apareció, tiempo después lo hicieron las gemelas, minutos más tarde Vanessa les acompañó junto con Hailey.

—Papá y Charlie fueron a ayudar a la vecina con su antena caída —explicó Vanessa después de acostarse en su colchoneta.

Bella no necesitaba explicaciones pero si Vanessa se sentía cómoda dándolas, entonces Bella no diría nada.

Terminó de peinar el cabello de Tamara y solo por capricho le hizo una pequeña trenza, Tamara le sonrió pero no se negó, ni siquiera pareció molesta por ella.

—Yo también…

—… y yo.

Bella comenzó a trenzar el cabello de las gemelas, era algo complicado ya que ambas lo tenían demasiado corto, solo podía hacer pequeñas trenzas, pero ellas estaban complacidas con el resultado.

—¿Necesitan que les cuente un cuento?, aún no es muy noche para ustedes, pero para Gren y Hailey, sí.

—Yo soy gande, Bella, puedo dolmil talde.

—Claro, conejita, pero un cuento no le hace mal a nadie.

Las cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar que Bella acomodara a Hailey y a Gretchen en sus respectivas colchonetas y se sentara cerca de ellas.

—Bella…

Se giró para ver a Kailani, era la más cercana a la colchoneta de Gretchen.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú estarás para Mila y para mí cuando nos pase?

No pensó que Kailani fuera quien preguntara, pero no se iba a amedrentar, Edward depósito su confianza en ella al igual que las niñas y no pensaba decepcionar a ninguno.

—Claro que sí, corazón, siempre que me lo pidan estaré para ustedes, no me voy a ir de aquí.

—Lo sabemos, Bella.

Sonrió enternecida, quería a esas niñas, las quería demasiado, también a Vanessa que se había levantado de su colchoneta y bajado del ático.

—Ella solo está molesta porque mamá nunca está —respondió Tamara a la pregunta no hecha—, habló con ella antes del viaje, pero mamá tuvo que cortar, estaba muy ocupada.

—A veces el trabajo es mucho, ella no hubiera cortado si no era realmente importante.

—No entiendes, Bella —negó con la cabeza.

—Tanya es buena —habló Mila llamando la atención—, siempre nos trae obsequios a pesar de que no somos sus hijas, pero cuando ella está aquí, no es muy… cariñosa.

—Con Nessa lo es —susurró Kailani.

—¿Con Nessi y T…?

—No, solo con Nessa —respondió Tamara—, yo no soy mucho de su agrado.

—Eso no puede ser cierto, es difícil no quererte, cariño, yo te quiero un montón… a todas.

—No dudo que me quiera, Bella, pero no igual que a Nessa, ellas siempre están hablando y riendo cuando nos visita, incluso cuando salimos de vacaciones siempre son ellas dos, sé que mamá me quiere pero no del mismo modo que a Nessa.

—A Nessa la quiere más —concluyó Mila—, tía Rose también la quiere más, mucho más que a nosotras.

—No creo que eso pueda ser cierto, quizás no les demuestren cariño del mismo modo, pero estoy segura de que las aman por igual.

—Eso nos dice papá —respondió Kailani acurrucándose en la colchoneta—, y él nos quiere a todas, pero tía Rose no.

—Mis amores…

—Nessa es la favolita —murmuró Gretchen en medio de un bostezo, a punto de quedarse dormida, Hailey junto a ella ya había perdido la batalla.

—¿Quién es tu favorita, Bella? —preguntó Tamara más intrigada que nunca—, y no se vale decir que no tienes.

—Sí, Bella…

—… dinos.

—No puedo decir eso.

—Sí puedes, no nos vamos a molestar por saberlo, los padres siempre tienen un favorito.

—Pero, mis amores, yo no soy su mamá.

Las cuatro niñas la miraron con los ojos muy grandes, a ninguna le había gustado su declaración, podía incluso decir que Gretchen estaba a punto de llorar, por eso se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras.

»Yo no soy su madre, por eso no tengo una favorita, todas ustedes son mis favoritas en cierto sentido, las amo por quienes son y lo importantes que son en mi vida. Gretchen es mi niñita favorita porque me gusta que sea tan cariñosa, cómo arruga su naricita cuando sonríe y porque cada vez que la abrazo siento que mis brazos por fin están completos. —Besó los nudillos de Gretchen causando su sonrisa—. Quiero a Hailey un montón por su inocencia y porque me da su cariño sin esperar nada a cambio, sigue siendo una bebé y para ella es más fácil, no necesita grandes explicaciones, solo demostrarle que la quiero tanto como ella a mí, por eso es mi bebé favorita. A ustedes dos, las adoro, ni siquiera puedo imaginar no tenerlas, sé que son iguales por fuera, dos gotas de agua idénticas, pero cada una complementa a la otra y juntas hacen la pieza perfecta en mi corazón, son inigualables, son mi dos por uno favorito. —Las gemelas se sonrieron mutuamente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaban.

—¿Y yo, Bella?

—Mi pequeña Tammi, tú eres sin duda mi pequeña rebelde, mi niña especial, no puedo describir la manera en que me siento cada vez que estoy junto a ti, eres tan protectora con tus hermanas pero sigues siendo una bebé a la que le gustan los mimos, eres mi rebelde favorita, me recuerdas tanto a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

—¿También tenías…

—… el cabello corto?

Bella se rio por los rostros confundidos de las gemelas.

—No, no me refiero a físicamente, lo que quiero decir es que yo podía ser una egocéntrica en el colegio, nadie pasaba sobre mí, pero cuando estaba con mi papi, era una dulzura. Tú eres de ese modo, Tammi, tienes todo ese carácter rudo pero sigues siendo mi niña mimada.

—Es cielto —murmuró Gretchen a punto de caer dormida—, Tam no le tene medo a nada pelo me da mushos abazos cuando quelo.

—Es cierto…

—… muy cierto.

Tamara se sonrojó y escondió debajo de la manta, recibir halagos sentimentales no era precisamente a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Se puso de pie, arropó a Hailey y besó su frente, ella murmuró entre sueños algo que se asemejaba a _bombón, _estaba mejorando en entender su lenguaje de bebé.

—Es hora de dormir, mis amorcitos —se acercó a Gretchen a acomodar sus mantas—, ya sé que no tienen sueño pero es de noche y ustedes acostumbran a despertarse muy temprano.

—Solo una pregunta más, Bella —interrumpió Kailani.

—Dime.

—¿Nessa también es tu favorita?

—Claro que sí, me gusta que sea la mayor y…

—Pero ella no te quiere mucho —agregó Mila.

—Pero yo la quiero un montón, y ahora a dormir, que ya es tarde y si no duermen mañana no habrá panqueques. —Se acercó a la escalera después de comprobar que todas estuvieran acomodadas—. Si necesitan algo, sea lo que sea, estoy en mi habitación, pueden ir a buscarme cuando quieran.

Las cuatro asintieron, Bella apagó la luz dejando solamente encendida la pequeña lámpara.

La luz del baño seguía encendida, se acercó y tocó para asegurarse de que Vanessa estaba bien.

—Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas, corazón, tus hermanas ya están acostadas.

Se dirigió a su habitación dispuesta a ponerse el pijama antes de que Edward llegara y se ocupara de hacerlo entrar en calor después de estar arreglando la antena de la vecina, cada año se caía y aún la señora Mallory seguía sin asegurar esa cosa.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tamara apartó las mantas, podía escuchar los ronquidos de sus hermanas, Mila y Kailani incluso armonizaban los ronquidos, Gretchen pataleaba y se reía en sueños, Hailey se echaba muchos gases y Vanessa bufaba entre sueños.

Estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos que hacían sus hermanas, incluso ella tenía hábitos raros al dormir, su papá le había explicado hacía mucho tiempo, que todos tenían excentricidades cuando dormían y no era bueno burlarnos.

Ahora no tenía ningún problema con dormir con sus hermanas, pero en ese momento le era imposible hacerlo.

Bella le había dicho que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a utilizar la toalla íntima, había intentado hablar con Vanessa, pero ella se negó a hablar del tema, así que ahora estaba a mitad de la noche sin saber qué hacer, ya había manchado unas sábanas con anterioridad, no quería hacerlo de nuevo, Bella le había restado importancia sin embargo a ella sí le importaba.

Bufando se giró sobre su hombro, vio a Kailani quien se talló la nariz, la manta estaba a sus pies, ella no debía preocuparse por nada.

Volvió a girarse mirando hacia la pared, el olor de su nuevo champú —igual al de Bella— había perfumado su almohada, incluso podía percibir la avena y miel de su crema corporal, no entendía la diferencia entre una crema corporal a la que ella utilizaba normalmente, pero Bella había insistido y sus hermanas habían estado de acuerdo.

Debía aceptar que Bella tenía razón, a pesar de que en un inicio pensó que era ridículo, ahora entendía que todas las cosas que Bella le consiguió la habían ayudado a que se sintiera _cómoda, _aunque eso no evitaba que el dolor en su panza desapareciera.

¿El dolorcito era suficiente para ir a busca a Bella?

No se consideraba una persona débil, pero no era debilidad aceptar que quería a Bella.

Con eso en mente, terminó por apartar por completo las mantas y se levantó de la colchoneta.

—¿A dónde vas?

Tamara se detuvo y giró para ver a su hermana mayor, a pesar de la poca luz, podía ver claramente el ceño fruncido de Nessa y el evidente enojo que le causaba que estuviera despierta tan tarde.

Nessa siempre creía que estaba al mando pero no era así, solo porque su madre se llevara mejor con ella no significaba que debía obedecerle y responder a todo lo que ella le preguntara.

—Te estoy hablando, Tam.

Podía mentirle y decirle que iba al baño, pero se negaba a hacerlo, tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, Bella les había dicho, además del abuelito Charlie, que esa era su casa y querían que se sintieran cómodas.

—Iré a dormir con papá y Bella.

—¿Estás loca?

—No, no lo estoy, quiero dormir con Bella, me duele el estómago y quiero que...

—El dolor pasará, mamá dijo que era normal.

—Ella no me dijo nada a mí —se encogió de hombros—, pero Bella sí me dijo que podía ir con ella si la necesitaba.

—¿Y qué hará ella? ¿Sobarte la panza? Eso no resuelve nada.

—Es más de lo que mamá hace. —Dando por terminada la discusión e ignorando lo que Nessa estaba murmurando, bajó del ático, la casa estaba en total silencio, pero ella era valiente y no le temía a la oscuridad ni a nada parecido.

Bueno… quizás un poco.

Caminó hacia la habitación de Bella, tocó antes de entrar pero como nadie le respondió, abrió la puerta, le gustaba la habitación, era muy rosada, femenina, con muñecas y peluches, la única palabra que se le ocurría para describirla era muy… _"Bella"_, su papá se veía gracioso durmiendo en una cama de princesa.

¿Ella podía…?

Meneó la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos y acercándose a la cama, Bella abrazaba a su papá, él también lo hacía, ambos estaban muy cómodos, le daba un poco de pena molestarla, pero realmente le dolía el estómago.

Le picó la espalda pero Bella no se movió.

Agitó su hombro pero tampoco obtuvo resultados.

¿Cómo podía despertarla sin despertar a su papá?

—Bell...

Un retortijón en su estómago la hizo doblarse, eso no era normal, no era nada normal.

Ya no importaba si su papá despertaba, necesitaba que Bella calmara el dolor.

Tomando el hombro de Bella lo sacudió con fuerza, logró su cometido pues Bella se despertó y giró.

—¿Nena?

—Me duele, me duele mucho.

Bella se separó de su papá que seguía dormido, se giró y abrió las mantas para que se metiera a la cama, quería hacerlo pero si...

—No va a pasar, confía en mí —le aseguró—, y si sucede, entonces no pasa nada, a mí no me molestará ni un poco.

Se metió en la cama dejando que Bella la arropara, le levantó un poco la playera de dormir y comenzó a pasar la yema de sus dedos sobre su panza.

»¿Mejor?

—Un poco —respondió cerrando los ojos—. ¿No te molesta compartir cama conmigo?

—Ni un poco, cierra los ojos e intenta dormir, te prometo que el dolor disminuirá y mañana te daré un rico té para que estés mejor.

—Está bien, buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, corazón, descansa.

Con el aroma de Bella rodeándola, la yema de sus dedos acariciando su panza, haciendo que mágicamente desapareciera el dolor, por fin sintió que podía descansar.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella dejó el último bolso de Vanessa junto a las demás maletas, las niñas estaban afuera jugando con el columpio antes de marcharse y Edward se aseguraba que la camioneta estuviera en buen estado, tenían un largo camino por delante.

—Sue empacó un poco de sopa para el camino —habló Charlie apareciendo con una hielera, lo suficientemente grande para empacar comida para un ejército pero aun así pequeña para que no estorbara.

—Gracias, la calentaré cuando llegue a casa.

—Hablamos de tu casa, ¿cierto?, el departamento en el centro, aquel en donde no me dejan estacionar en el área de visita.

—Sí, papá, en mi departamento.

—Bien, sigues siendo muy pequeña y aún es muy rápido para que te mudes con Edward.

—No es rápido, él ya durmió aquí conmigo y además te gustan las niñas.

—Claro que me gusta Edward para ti, Galletita, y las niñas son un encanto, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti, así que llámame cuando llegues y Edward se marche.

—Eres demasiado sobreprotector, papi.

—Es parte de la paternidad, ahora dame un abrazo y prométeme que me visitarás pronto, abandonar a tu viejo papi no está nada bien.

—Lo haré, no te pongas melodramático.

Con un último abrazo, Charlie la ayudó a sacar las maletas y bolsos, y Edward las subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Después de llamar a las niñas, llevarlas por última vez al baño y despedirse de Charlie, por fin emprendieron su camino de regreso a casa.

—Llámame cuando llegues, Galletita, no creas que se me ha olvidado.

—Lo haré.

—Conduce con cuidado, Edward.

—Lo haré, Charlie.

—Adiós, nenas.

—Adiós, abuelito Charlie.

Mientras se alejaban de la casa Swan, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica, tenía su vida en Seattle, pero a veces extrañaba cuando solo eran su papi y ella en el pequeño pueblito de Forks.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí, Nessi?

—¿Por qué tu papá te dice galletita?

—Es su modo cariñoso de llamarme.

—Sí, pero por qué.

—Bueno… —se removió incómoda en su asiento, Edward junto a ella rio haciendo que las niñas lo miraran con aun más curiosidad— de pequeña me gustaban mucho las galletas, por eso mi papi me llama así.

—¿En serio?

—No —se rio de sí misma, no podía mentirles—. Cuando tenía dieciséis, intenté hacer galletas para la venta de la escuela por alguna causa benéfica, ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien por qué no las compré en el súper como siempre lo había hecho, busqué una receta y compré los ingredientes, ni mi papi ni yo cocinábamos mucho pero creí que si seguía la receta lo conseguiría.

—¿No fue así?

—Fue una catástrofe, la receta pedía azúcar morena pero yo utilice azúcar normal, ¿cuál era la diferencia?

—No lo sabemos.

—Aún sigo sin entender la diferencia. —Se encogió de hombros, Edward junto a ella se rio—. No precalenté el horno y utilicé mucha más levadura de la que se recomendaba, además de que compré las chispas equivocadas, terminé con galletas deformadas, con un sabor desagradable que escaldaba la lengua y quemadas en la parte de abajo, y esa no fue la peor parte.

—¿No lo fue?

—No, estaban quemadas pero crudas por dentro.

—¿Eso se puede? —cuestionó Edward.

—Ya que lo hice, sí se puede, pero eso no fue la peor parte.

—¿No?

Las niñas estaban demasiado divertidas con su historia.

—No, vendí las galletas porque… bueno, era linda y los chicos las compraron.

—Me sentiría celoso pero creo que me va a divertir lo siguiente que digas.

—Prepárate para reír entonces, amor —bufó—, porque todo el equipo del instituto terminó enfermo, además de que mi papi se llevó algunas de las galletas a la comisaria y enfermé a la mitad de la policía en Forks, el hospital de Forks llamó al malestar _Intoxicación Bella, _mi papi me prohibió acercarme a la cocina y el apodo de galletita apareció en ese momento.

Las niñas se rieron, incluso Edward se rio.

Por lo menos el camino de regreso a casa sería divertido.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

—Awww, mami Bella.

Bella rodó los ojos ante la burla de Sam y Angela.

Al parecer contarles sobre su fin de semana solo resultó en burlas, era más joven que Angela por tres meses, era cuatro años más joven que Sam pero ella tenía seis niñas en casa que la llamaban cada noche antes de dormir.

Y en ese momento tenía a Hailey colgada de su cadera, sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

Había regresado hacía tres días, las cosas habían estado muy ocupadas con el colegio, los entrenamientos y las tareas, Edward también estaba con trabajo y ella debía revisar los documentos de la ampliación, si todo estaba bien, en dos semanas sería la reapertura.

Además de que debía encargarse de desaparecer los ramos de girasoles que James había enviado todos los días.

Al parecer repetirle que tenía novio y que no le interesaba jugar a la casita con él, no estaba funcionando, tenía que encontrar otra forma de ser más directa.

—La niña es un encanto, ¿has pensado en vestirla con colores pasteles? —habló Sam acomodando los esmaltes—, le quedarían bien.

—Aún no me tomo esas atribuciones, no quiero sobrepasar mis límites con Edward.

—¿Acaso Edward se molesta contigo?

Bella rodó los ojos, y le dio un jugo a Hailey, la estaba cuidando ya que Edward tenía actividades planeadas con las demás niñas, al parecer no estaba pasando mucho tiempo con ellas y quería recompensarlas.

—No, pero aún no estamos en esa etapa en donde hago cosas con las niñas sin comunicarle antes, además ella está bien así, dejen de molestar y pónganse a trabajar.

—Claro, jefa —respondieron ambos al unísono—, no queremos molestar a una mami y su bebé.

Bella rodó los ojos, amaba a Angela y le agradaba Sam, pero juntos eran una verdadera locura.

…

—¿Quién es la nena de Bella? Hailey es la nena de Bella, sí, Hailey lo es, Hailey lo es.

Hailey reía a carcajadas por el juego, Bella nunca creyó amar tanto la risa de un bebé como amaba la de Hailey.

Amaba a Sophie, ella siempre sería su primera bebé, pero ni siquiera se comparaba con el sentimiento que inundaba su corazón cada vez que las niñas la llamaban o cómo Hailey la miraba con esos ojitos brillantes, como si fuera el centro de su mundo.

¿Era demasiado pronto?

Quizás para algunos lo era, si no fuera su situación incluso ella diría que era demasiado rápido para expresar tremendo nivel de cariño, pero no era nada más que la verdad, quería a Hailey y a cada una de las niñas a un nivel que solo una madre las quería.

No había hablado con Edward acerca de Hailey llamándola de ese modo, pero si era sincera, no le molestaba escuchar la palabra _mamá _dirigida a ella.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, Hailey seguía riéndose así que decidió no moverse y esperar a que las niñas y Edward aparecieran en la cocina.

Mordió ligeramente su cuello provocando aún más su risa, al mismo tiempo que las cinco niñas entraban a la cocina, las cinco estaban vestidas con shorts deportivos, playeras holgadas y su cabello más despeinado de lo que creía posible.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal les ha ido? ¿Dónde está su padre?

Bella dejó de darle mordidas a Hailey en el cuello al no recibir ninguna respuesta de las niñas, levantó la vista encontrándose con cinco niñas enojadas frente a ella, ninguna le hablaba, literalmente la estaban ignorando.

—Mis amores...

Ninguna se inmutó, ni siquiera Gretchen la miró, a pesar de que estaba justo enfrente de ella, las gemelas cruzadas de brazos y con el ceño fruncido miraban hacia la entrada, Tamara tenía el rostro escondido entre las manos mientras que Vanessa le daba la espalda.

—No entiendo por qué están enojadas conmigo, no he hecho nada.

Cinco pares de ojos la miraron furiosos, si ellas pudieran la hubieran pulverizado en ese mismo instante, incluso Hailey en sus brazos retrocedió levemente.

—¿No hiciste nada? —cuestionó Tamara.

—No, así que no entiendo qué pasa con ustedes, yo no les he hecho nada.

—Te fuiste —murmuraron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

—No entiendo, estaba en el trabajo.

—¿Y tenías que llevar a Hailey?

Bella frunció el ceño sin entender.

—Pues su padre me pidió cuidarla, ustedes tenían cosas que...

—¿Todo el día?

—¿Sí?

—¿Y por qué no pasas tiempo...

—... con nosotras a solas?

Bella quiso reír al percatarse de los celos que tenían, pero sabía que lastimaría sus sentimientos.

—No es que pasé tiempo solo con ella... bueno sí, pero eran circunstancias especiales, además estuve en el trabajo, no hicimos grandes cosas, ¿verdad, cariño?

Hailey asintió al mismo tiempo que Edward entraba, también estaba todo sudado y despeinado, sonrió al verlas después de un largo día separados.

—¿Qué está usando mi pequeña niña?

Hailey se rio y saltó sobre el regazo de Bella dejando a la vista la nueva chaqueta rosada con bordes afelpados y un tierno borreguito en el pecho.

—En mi defensa… no tengo defensa.

Estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Esta vez sí llego en sábado 😂😂😂😂**

**El capítulo no está beteado por completo, así que los diminutos errores que encuentren serán arreglados en breve, pero aún así espero disfrutarán de la lectura.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, ademas de actividades e información extra de los personajes y como bonus adicional podrán acosarme con mayor libertad.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 20**

Contentar a cinco niñas molestas no fue tarea fácil, mucho menos cuando ellas tenían miles de actividades y ella debía estar en la tienda, lo que imposibilitaba el verse todos los días, además de que la parrillada que el padre de Edward había organizado se acercaba a pasos agigantados, al final decidieron no hacerla el fin de semana que regresaron de Forks, todos estaba demasiado cansados para comidas y presentaciones. Ahora ya no tenía más excusas, y no solo volvería a ver a su suegro, también estaría la hermana de Edward, que Gretchen no había sido tímida al decirle que era la mejor amiga de la madre de Vanessa y Tamara.

Había logrado que Gretchen volviera a sonreírle después de que le diera muchos arrumacos, le dijera lo mucho que la quería y le prometiera que hablaría con su padre sobre cierto asunto en donde Sophie estaba involucrada.

Las gemelas fueron más complicadas, no querían ni siquiera hablarle, su armonía al hablar no era dirigida a ella, la estaban castigando cruelmente, intentaba redimirse pero ellas no escuchaban. Les compraba sus postres favoritos, pero a pesar de que los comían y disfrutaban, no era lo suficiente para que le hablaran, hasta les limpiaba el sudor y las abrazaba, aun cuando estuvieran todas sucias y la rechazaran.

Si querían mostrarle lo mucho que les desagradaba no ser incluidas en alguna actividad, lo estaban dejando más que claro.

El viernes, Edward tuvo una reunión de emergencia con su mánager sobre una nueva campaña de ropa que se llevaría a cabo en California, no sabían hasta qué hora iban a estar ocupados planeando horarios junto con el mánager de Tanya, así que Bella se ofreció a quedarse con las niñas en casa, de ese modo el sábado todos irían a la barbacoa, pero mientras preparaba su bolso con todo lo que iba a necesitar, Edward le llamó para decirle que las niñas habían decidido quedarse a dormir en casa de Rosalie, usando el pretexto de que querían ayudarla con los preparativos para la barbacoa, la cual había dejado de ser solo familiar.

Al parecer las barbacoas de Carlisle Cullen eran lo suficientemente maravillosas para tener a medio vecindario en su patio trasero.

Solo Gretchen y Hailey no aceptaron quedarse con Rosalie.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor que le dijera que no era buena idea, las niñas estaban celosas por el tiempo que Bella pasaba con Hailey —ya que había pasado los últimos días en la tienda con ella por pedido de Edward, aunque no le había vuelto a comprar más ropa, lección más que aprendida—, pero Gretchen estaba emocionada ante la idea de una noche de chicas, así que terminó por llevarse a las niñas a su departamento.

Su departamento era adecuado para dos niñas de cinco y dos años.

—Creo que vas a tener a cuatro niñas que te querrán sacar los ojos —murmuró Angela, ambas estaban en la cocina, Edward había dejado a las niñas una hora atrás prometiendo llamar si es que lograba salir antes de medianoche, Angela había decidido acompañarla, principalmente por la insistencia de Sophie de jugar con Gretchen.

—Lo sé, Angela, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

—Además tendrás a tu suegro cerca, el mismo al que no le agradas mucho, y estará la hermana, ¿no dijiste que estaba embarazada? Lo que significa hormonas y no creo que ellas la hagan jugar a tu favor.

—¡Angie!

—Solo lo digo por tu bien, debes tener un plan, no, no un plan, una mega estrategia para mañana, quizás las dos pequeñas te den puntos a favor —señaló a las niñas que veían la televisión junto con Sophie—, pero tienes a cuatro mucho más grandecitas que saben que estás con ambas bebés aquí mientras ellas no están, no será tarea fácil contentarlas.

—Lo sé, quise negarme, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Gretchen sigue un poco celosa cada vez que Hailey tiene la chaqueta y por lo que Edward me ha dicho, no se la ha querido quitar —bufó, la niña estaba usando la chaqueta en ese momento, al parecer Edward la lavaba y secaba por la noche para que Hailey la usara sin problemas, ya que había hecho tremendo berrinche cuando no se la permitió poner.

—Es la primera compra que su mamá le hace, tiene cierto apego a ella, con el tiempo pasará, lo hará más rápido cuando su armario comience a llenarse de cosas que su mamá le compre.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero no me digas de esa manera, Edward y yo no hemos hablado sobre ese asunto.

—¿Acaso hay necesidad de hacerlo? —cuestionó bebiendo de su vaso de jugo, nada de alcohol para ellas esa noche—. Esa niña te mira como si fueras su madre, mi mamá me llamó hace unos días y dijo que Charlie habla de las niñas como sus nietas, ¿qué más se necesita hablar? Además, Edward no te dejaría a las niñas si no creyera que serías una buena madre, hasta tú sabes que lo serás en cierto nivel, quizás para las mayores no tanto, pero para esas dos bebés lo serás.

—Lo sé, Angie, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, pero si soy sincera contigo, a veces dudo de que me llamen mamá. Quiero decir, quizás Hailey y tal vez las gemelas de vez en cuando, pero las demás tienen a sus madres, yo solo seré la madrastra, ellas irán con su madre durante las vacaciones o en cualquier puñetero momento. No lo sé, solo sé que ellas estarán divirtiéndose de lo lindo con esas mujeres que ni siquiera he escuchado que las llamen o les manden textos, pero aun así preferirán estar con ellas porque son sus madres, y yo solo...

—¡Bella!

Angela la detuvo de seguir despedazando la pasta, en algún momento había comenzado a aplastar la pasta que Edward les había dejado para cenar.

»Te lo preguntaré una sola vez, Bella, y necesito que seas completamente sincera conmigo.

—Siempre lo soy.

—Lo sé, pero esto es más serio.

—Solo pregunta, Angie.

—¿Estás celosa de sus madres?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué estaría celosa? No hay razón para estar celosa, no es como si ayer escuchara cómo Tamara hablaba con toda la intención de que yo escuchara acerca de lo mucho que extrañaba a su mamá y que no veía la hora para que regresara a casa, o de lo mucho que la tía Rose amaba pasar tiempo con su mamá y quizás las cuatro pudieran ir a encestar algunas canastas.

—Bella...

—No es como si Vanessa agregara que la mamá de Gretchen vendría para Navidad y posiblemente quisiera llevársela para pasar la fiesta juntas.

—Bella...

—Tampoco tiene nada que ver que ellas llamaran a Edward justamente cuando sabían que estaba aquí dejándome a las niñas y pudiera escuchar claramente cómo decían lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo y que no se habían equivocado al quedarse con su querida tía Rose.

—¡Bella, basta!

—¡No!, estoy condenadamente celosa —chilló cruzándose de brazos—. Tengo en mi mente que solo soy la pobre sustituta que Tamara usa porque su madre no está aquí con ella.

—Sabes que solo lo hizo para molestarte.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no duela, además la idea de que mi conejita no pasará Navidad conmigo, duele, y más porque ella saltó feliz ante la idea, sé que no tengo derecho, ellas irán con sus madres y tengo que estar feliz porque pasarán tiempo juntas, pero las quiero para mí, solo para mí.

—Es normal, son tus bebés.

—Claro que lo son, pero mis niñas están furiosas conmigo, no han querido pasar la noche conmigo y estoy que me muero de la tristeza y los celos.

—Tranquila, Bella, es normal lo que sientes, eres su madrastra, pasas tiempo con ellas, bastante tiempo, ahora están molestas pero verás que mañana volverán a actuar como siempre lo hacen contigo. Le has mandado la maleta a Edward, ¿cierto?

—Lo he hecho. Realmente lo espero, porque no creo poder aguantar un día más sin saber de ellas.

—Entonces todo estará bien.

Bella en realidad lo esperaba, normalmente nunca dudaba de Angela, ambas se apoyaban mutuamente en lo bueno y en lo malo, pero por primera vez no sabía si funcionaría la idea de su amiga, rogaba porque lo hiciera o sino le tocaría abrazarlas hasta que se contentaran y todas volvieran a estar bien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sophie conocía la rutina a la perfección, desde que era una bebé había estado en esa tienda, crecido detrás del mostrador, tomado la siesta en la oficina, por eso sabía que en cuanto entraba a la tienda debía dirigirse a la mesa de muestras, sentarse ahí y esperar a que su madre o Bella terminaran de abrir la tienda, así que fue ella quien llevó a Gretchen hasta la silla, se sentaron con Hailey en medio de ambas y sostuvieron sus manitas mientras veían a Bella dar vueltas por la tienda acomodando cosas y limpiando el poco polvo que se acumuló por la noche.

Angela había tenido que ir al banco, así que ella se hizo cargo de las niñas, Sam entraba en una hora, justo antes de que la multitud de la mañana comenzara.

Una vez terminó de abrir, tomó a las niñas y las dirigió a la oficina, podían jugar con mayor libertad allí.

—Se me han olvidado las muñecas en casa, tía Bewa —protestó Sophie abriendo el bolso que Bella les dejó sobre el sofá.

—Jueguen con… —El sonido de la campanita de la entrada la alertó—. Ya sabes qué hacer, Sophie.

Dejó a las niñas en la oficina con la puerta abierta, puso su mejor sonrisa dispuesta a atender a un cliente, pero se topó con el repartidor de flores.

—Por favor, hoy no.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan, yo solo cumplo órdenes. —Dejó el florero sobre el mostrador y le extendió el recibo que debía firmar—. Nos vemos mañana.

Bella rodó los ojos, sabía que así sería, James nunca fallaba con sus estúpidos ramos, al principio se había negado a recibirlos, pero James terminó cambiando de florería y ahora dichos repartidores lo dejaban en la tienda, aun cuando ella se negaba a aceptarlos.

Normalmente los ramos terminaban en el basurero o eran repartidos entre Angela y Sam, ambos disfrutaban plenamente de las flores.

La campanilla de la tienda volvió a sonar, antes de que pudiera sonreír, vio al otro repartidor con la canasta de muffins, por lo menos las niñas comerían algo.

**...**

—No es tan malo —dijo Sam mientras acomodaba las paletas de sombras—, por lo menos son buenos muffins, las niñas se los han devorado, no me dejaron ni las migas.

—Es inapropiado que lo haga, James sabe que estoy en una relación.

—Te doy la razón en eso, pero es muy guapo, ¿sabes si le gusta probar nuevas experiencias? —preguntó agitándole las cejas, causando su risa.

—No lo sé, pero tú puedes hacerlo dudar si te lo propones.

—Dalo por hecho, jefa. ¿Necesitas que haga algo más?

—Empaquetar los productos que serán enviados a Tennessee, se hizo un pedido grande.

—Las ventas han aumentado desde que decidieron expandir sus envíos.

—Angela es buena para los negocios. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ve a empacar esos productos y después puedes retirarte, yo esperaré a Angie y a Lauren.

—Claro, jefa.

Vio a Sam perderse por el pasillo, para ser un sábado, estaba muy tranquilo y aunque normalmente ella y Angela atendían los fines de semana, ya no se daban abasto, además ambas tenían muchas más responsabilidades, Sophie necesitaba más tiempo con su madre y ella también tenía seis niñas y un novio con quien pasar tiempo, por eso había decidido contratar a Lauren, era una mujer mayor, amiga de Esme, cuyos hijos ya habían hecho su vida, así que estaba disponible.

Lauren era amable con los clientes y una excelente vendedora, además de que se llevaba de maravilla con ambas y sabía tratar a las adolescentes.

—_Puedes llevar un delineador negro, es esencial en el bolso de cualquier mujer, pero a veces es esencial experimentar con quizás un… ¿azul?, o si te sientes un poco más osada puedes probar con el dorado._

Un grupo de adolescentes entró a la tienda riendo, dejando de lado sus pensamientos se centró en atenderlas.

…

Terminó de cerrar su bolso, Angela había dicho que estaba a menos de diez minutos de llegar a la tienda, Lauren estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, las niñas estaban vestidas y listas para cuando Edward pasara por ellas.

Era un buen día, las ventas fueron buenas, y había regalado una flor con cada venta causando que las clientas estuvieran contentas.

Una buena estrategia.

La campanilla volvió a escucharse, su última clienta y…

Su buen humor desapareció.

—Cada día estás más hermosa, bonita.

Bella rodó los ojos, ver a James era lo último que quería en ese día, aunque el bebé en la cangurera ciertamente no le molestaba, aún no podía creer que Maggie hubiera fallecido.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que echarte de la tienda para que entiendas que no eres bienvenido?

—Hasta que me des una oportunidad.

—Eso nunca va a pasar, James, entiéndelo, no estoy disponible, y aun si lo estuviera, no quiero nada contigo.

—Sé que me equivoqué, bonita, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento —continuó hablando como si Bella no hubiera dicho ni una palabra—. Eres excepcional, nena, nunca podría encontrar a alguien mejor que tú o tan siquiera que se iguale.

—Ve y dile tu palabrería barata a alguien más. —Rodó los ojos—. Ahora ve...

Las vocecitas chillonas de Gretchen y Sophie se escucharon cerca.

»Márchate en este instante, James —declaró nerviosa de que Gren lo encontrara aquí y escuchara cualquier idiotez que soltara, lo último que necesitaba eran más celos por parte de Edward y las niñas—, la próxima vez llamaré a seguridad.

—Vamos, bonita, solo danos una oportunidad, a mí y al bebé.

—No utilices al hijo de tu hermana para chantajearme, idiota, no te...

—Tía Bewa, ¿Guechen y yo polemos jugal a maquilalnos?

Ambas aparecieron en su campo de visión, Sophie sostenía el pequeño bolso con su maquillaje de fantasía, Gretchen a su lado jugueteaba a con los volantes de su blusa.

»Peldón, no sabía que había un quiente.

—No importa, princesa, regresen a la oficina, en un momento iré con ustedes.

—¿Quién es ella? —cuestionó James con toda la intención de cruzar el mostrador.

—Nadie que te importe —se interpuso entre James y las niñas—, ahora vete.

—Es rubia y los ojos...

—Felicidades, sabes distinguir los colores, márchate ahora.

—Pero, ella... su cabello... la edad... tú y yo...

—Tú y yo nada, ahora vete.

—Soy su papá, tú tienes una hija con...

—Estás loco, ahora vete o...

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, las niñas se asomaron entre sus piernas para ver quién había entrado.

—¡Papi!

Estaba jodida y no en el buen sentido.

Sophie la rodeó y corrió hacia el hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta pareciendo perdido, claro que debía estarlo, la última vez que puso un pie en esa tienda apenas estaban comenzando, no era ni remotamente parecida a lo que era ahora.

Ben se inclinó y sostuvo a Sophie, lo odiaba tanto, Sophie lo amaba, era su papi pero Ben apenas si la veía, muchas veces Angela tenía que obligarlo a pasar tiempo con la niña en su cumpleaños.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ben?

—Estoy buscando a Angela, el cheque de manutención rebotó y no quiero más problemas.

Claro que no quería problemas, la última vez que el cheque no había pasado Angela y ella se presentaron en su casa exigiendo uno que tuviera los suficientes fondos o lo llevarían de vuelta a la corte, las cosas se agravaron aún más porque sus suegros estaban de visita y se enteraron que su querido yerno tenía una hija.

Ahora Ben no se retrasaba con las manutenciones, pero las visitas a Sophie habían pasado a ser prácticamente inexistentes.

—No tarda en llegar, si quieres esperarla puedes…

—No tengo mucho tiempo —aclaró, acto seguido dejó a Sophie sobre sus pies y sacó del bolsillo interno de su saco un cheque doblado—. Es el de este mes y el siguiente, me iré de vacaciones así que por favor no me molesten.

Bella quiso golpearlo, hacerlo sufrir al ver el rostro compungido de Sophie, era solo una niña pequeña, Ben no se merecía el amor y cariño que le tenía.

—Bells… —sintió la mano de James sostener su brazo— no vale la pena.

Que tuviera razón no quería decir que debía tener consideración.

—Mi amor, ¿por qué no vas con Gren a ver si Hailey ya despertó?, el tío Edward no tarda en llegar por nosotras.

—Está bien.

Dejó que Sophie se marchara junto con Gretchen, a quien James aún observaba muy detalladamente, una vez que las niñas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos encaró a Ben, quien la veía con fastidio.

—Solo dilo, Isabella, terminemos con esto.

—Eres despreciable, solo viniste con la intención de herir a tu hija.

—Eso significa que pienso en ella y la verdad…

Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue del sonido de la bofetada, seguido de James moviéndola y entregándole al bebé.

—Ni se te ocurra, imbécil —le amenazó enfrentándolo—, le pones una mano encima y te juro que será lo último que harás.

—Vamos, James, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ambos sabemos que ellas no valen nada, tú y yo nos reíamos de ellas.

Bella lo sabía, sabía cada una de las palabras que James dijo estando ebrio, terminar con él no fue solo porque la dejó sola cuando creyó estar embarazada, sino por todas las idioteces que dijo cuando se emborrachó, le dolió saber que él dudaba de su fidelidad.

—Es suficiente, James. —Se interpuso entre ambos y le devolvió el bebé a James—. Quiero que ambos se larguen de aquí. Ben, solo sigue mandando el cheque con tu maldito abogado; y tú, James, entiende que no tienes lugar en mi vida, así que ambos lárguense de mi tienda.

—Esto no se termina aquí, Isabella, tengo derecho a…

—Se terminó hace mucho tiempo, Ben. ¿Quieres pelear por Sophie? Hazlo, ambos sabemos que tu esposa nunca permitirá que entre en tu casa y ¿sabes?, Sophie no te necesita, eres lo último que ella necesita, en unos años solo serás el tipo que le manda un cheque cada mes y eso será tu peor castigo, saber que no eres nadie en la vida de tu propia hija.

—Eres una zorra, una perra que…

—Soy todo eso y más —le interrumpió, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Lauren se acercaba—, una jodida zorra que no se cansará de decirte las verdades. ¿Crees en serio que vales la pena? Solo eres un triste hombre que necesita salir con mujeres a espalda de su esposa, un poco hombre que necesita mentir para tener a alguien junto a él, no me vengas con amenazas a mí, tú que eres un energúmeno despreciable, pelea por Sophie, lo único que conseguirás es que el cheque de manutención aumente a varios miles más. ¿Cómo tomará el juez que vinieras a amenazar a la mujer que es el contacto de emergencia de Sophie?

Ben se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la tienda casi chocando con Lauren, el bastardo era un miedoso que solo sabía gritar, por esa razón había sido demasiado fácil conseguir la custodia de Sophie, la jugosa pensión y la mitad de sus ahorros para el fondo universitario de la niña.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Lauren con el ceño fruncido—. Puedo cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

—Nada, iré a ver a las niñas.

—Pero… —señaló a James junto a ellos.

—Ya se marchaba.

—Ni creas, Isabella, la niña, Gretchen, tiene la misma edad que tendría nuestro bebé.

—No estaba embarazada, James, es la hija de mi novio, si aún te quedaba duda, no estoy disponible, ni ahora ni en el futuro, ahora lárgate tú también.

—Lo haré por ahora, pero no me rendiré, esa niña es mía aunque te niegues a decírmelo.

James salió de la tienda, y Lauren junto a ella la miró esperando, de la misma forma que Esme lo hacía cuando quería saber el chisme completo.

…

Edward quería ir y buscar a los dos imbéciles que alteraron a su novia, Angela tampoco había estado tranquila después de que Sophie sollozando le contara cómo su papi no la había abrazado.

Pero se había tranquilizado y abrazado a su novia, además de mimado un poco a Sophie, dejando que Bella tranquilizara a Angela, evitando así que llamara a su abogado y llevaran a Ben a la corte nuevamente.

Pero aunque ahora las tres niñas estaban felices, dejando en el pasado el mal rato, aún quería buscar a ese tal James y advertirle que se mantuviera alejado de su novia.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a Gretchen suya?

Cuando lo viera le iba a dejar en claro un par de cosas.

Bella y Gretchen eran suyas, y ningún idiota con aires de grandeza iba a venir y poner en duda la estabilidad en su relación... aunque si tenía muchas ganas de ser padre soltero, podría dejar que se hiciera cargo de los papeles que los abogados de Jane le hacían llegar prácticamente cada semana.

Llegaron a casa de su padre y ya había varios autos estacionados.

Bajaron a las niñas, Sophie sostuvo la mano de Bella después de alisarse la falda y acomodarse el suéter, esa niña tenía demasiada confianza dentro de ella.

—Te prometo que te llamaré la próxima vez que James se atreva a entrar a la tienda —murmuró antes de besar sus labios castamente—, ahora quita ese ceño fruncido o tu padre pensará que estás enojado conmigo.

Le sonrió y, tomando a sus hijas de la mano, caminaron hacia el patio trasero en donde el bullicio se escuchaba. Las parrilladas de su padre se caracterizaban por ser ruidosas y por tener mucha comida y bebida, además de que no se hacían con regularidad, por esa razón cada vez que Carlisle organizaba una, todos sus conocidos confirmaban asistencia.

Ahora no solo le presentaría su novia a su hermana, sino que la haría enfrentarse a los viejos amigos de su padre.

Edward fue el primero en notar el ceño fruncido de su padre al ver entrar a Bella con Hailey y Gretchen de la mano, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto su reacción, él también se había quedado estático al ver a ambas niñas de ese modo.

Hailey estaba usando un vestido de lunares color azul y blanco, mallas azules y unos zapatitos de charol, el broche en su cabello completaba el atuendo.

Meses atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado a su hija vestida de ese modo, pero si era sincero, ver a su princesita vestida así solo le provocaba querer darle muchos besos en sus regordetas mejillas.

—¿Qué carajo?

Rosalie casi escupe su bebida al ver a Gretchen caminando tranquilamente en lugar de correr como desquiciada como normalmente lo hacía, esto se debía a sus tenis nuevos, eran dorados, y aunque usaba jeans no eran como los anteriores, su atuendo se completaba con una blusa azul cielo de botones y un suéter amarillo, era definitivamente ver a una nueva Gretchen, además de que la sonrisa que tenía no se comparaba a ninguna otra.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yo sé que en alguna parte del mundo aún es sabado, jajaja**

**¿Bella celosa de las madres de las niñas?**

**No era Edward quien entro a la tienda, fue un bicho despreciable, pero vimos a Bella sacar sus garras para defender a Sophie, Bella es una mujer de armas tomar.**

**¿Alguien noto quién apareció en el capítulo?, Yo sé que si, quiero escuchar sus teorías.**

**El momento esperado está por pasar, ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Rosalie a Bella? Bella hizo de las suyas y ha cambiado un poco a Hailey y a Gretchen. Además ¿Que estaría en la maleta que le mando Bella a las más grandes?**

**Gina Gigi, te quiero muchísimo y yo se que tú también me quieres por esa razón se que te ha encantado que tú famosa frase fuera utilizada por Bella en este capítulo.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, actividades, información extra y tendrán la oportunidad de acosarme con mayor libertad...a Yanina también, ni hay que dejar a mi querida beta fuera del acoso :-P**

* * *

**Las invito sino lo han hecho aun a leer mi nueva historia llamada "_Es nuestra" _apenas se ha publicado el primer capítulo, no descuidar ninguna historia, así que pierdan cuidado y anímense a leer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 21**

Había guardado dos cambios de ropa para cada una en el bolso, cada atuendo lo puso en bolsas plásticas dejando en claro qué combinaciones les sugería hacer. Cuando le dio el bolso a Edward había tenido demasiadas dudas, no sabía si ellas aceptarían su ofrenda de paz o si había escogido bien, pero en ese momento el temor que sintió mientras ayudaba a Hailey y Gretchen a vestirse pensando en que las cuatro despreciarían su obsequio, desapareció, porque las veía corriendo por el patio trasero, jugando con otros niños y usando la ropa que ella había elegido con tanto esmero.

Las gemelas estaban combinadas, una de color azul y la otra de rojo, había pensado que comprar dos pares iguales sería un error, pero ambas se veían felices. Vanessa había ignorado la combinación y usado la sudadera blanca con el pants de la otra bolsa, no era precisamente lo que hubiera combinado, pero seguía viéndose maravillosa. Por último estaba Tamara, no se había equivocado cuando creyó que sería la más osada de las cuatro, ¿usar un pantalón ajustado y una campera en lugar de la sudadera y el pants muy similares a las de las demás? Solo Tamara sería capaz de usarlo, además de utilizar la cinta en el cabello.

Ni siquiera Gretchen había aceptado usar diadema, en sus palabras le dolía la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Sophie? Preséntala y diviértanse mucho.

Gretchen asintió, tanto ella como Sophie tomaron las manos de Hailey y se dirigieron hacia los demás niños, era una maravilla verlas a las tres.

—¿Rosalie es la mujer que me quiere matar con la mirada? —susurró Bella mientras Edward la tomaba de la cintura.

—Es inofensiva.

—Claro, haré como que te creo.

Edward rio y la instó a caminar, no estaba nerviosa, Jasper le sonreía con sinceridad, su suegro, aunque aún no la aceptaba por completo y veía con incredulidad cómo Gretchen había optado por ir al tobogán en lugar de perseguirse junto a sus hermanas, no la miraba con recelo ni repudio, eso solo era cortesía de la hermana mayor de Edward.

_¿Sería muy descortés si le decía que su delineador estaba corrido?_

No es que ella fuera una persona que juzgaba el maquillaje de los demás, pero no podía obviar algo que a ella definitivamente le mortificaría si llegara a ocurrirle, su etapa en donde el delineador se le corría había terminado antes de que iniciara la universidad.

Llegaron hasta estar frente a su suegro y los amigos de este, y como si el universo estuviera en su contra, Rosalie se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ellos, congeniar con su cuñada no sería nada sencillo.

—Siempre es un placer verte, Isabella, ¿Marie Anne te ha hablado de mí últimamente?

—Lo siento, Jasper, no he hablado con ella.

Y esperaba que así continuara, su cuñado tenía tanta mala suerte con las chicas que salía que había perdido algunas amistades por su culpa, Marie Anne era desagradable y le alegraba no tener que volver a verla.

Aunque eso no le diría a su cuñado, no estaba tan loca como para hacerlo.

—Bueno, aún creo que ella no era mi tipo. ¿Tienes a...?

—No ahora, Jasper —le silenció Carlisle antes de girarse a encararlos—. Llegan un poco tarde.

—Es culpa mía, las niñas y yo nos divertimos tanto que se nos fue el tiempo, Edward tuvo que sacarnos de la habitación.

—Claro.

Edward intervino ante la seca afirmación de su padre y les sonrió a los demás hombres que les acompañaban.

—Bella, amor, ellos son Eleazar, Marcus y Dimitri, son casi como mis tíos, amigos de mi padre de prácticamente toda la vida.

—Encantada.

—Lo mismo digo —afirmó Marcus, el más amable de todos, o por lo menos el único cuya sonrisa no la intimidaba—. Dime, ¿cómo es que ese vago-me-como-todo-lo-que-encuentre-en-el-frigorífico consiguió una belleza como tú?

—Tío...

Bella se rio, bien podía ver a Edward haciendo eso, ella no diría nada pero desde que Edward comenzó a pasar la noche con ella debía llenar su frigorífico, ahora, desde que las niñas entraron a la ecuación, tenía que tener doble ración de todo.

—No aguantas nada, gruñón —bufó Dimitri—. Así que, Bella, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero Carlisle dice que tienes una tienda de maquillaje.

—La tengo.

¿Que su suegro hablara de ella con sus amigos más cercanos era una buena señal? Esperaba que sí.

—¿Y el maquillaje es un buen regalo para una mujer?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Para mujeres de edad?

—¿De edad?

—Sí, más o menos de unos... ¿cincuenta?

—Si Heidi se entera que has dicho su edad ni siquiera te abrirá la puerta —se burló Eleazar—, después de que Carmen llegó a los treinta y dos, dejó de cumplir años para mí.

—No dije su edad, solo un aproximado.

—El aproximado de mi esposa es veintidós —concluyó Marcus.

—Cállense, que esto es entre Bella y yo, así que, ¿qué me recomiendas para regalarle a mi exesposa que quiero que vuelva a ser mi esposa por su cumpleaños?

—Quizás unas pastillas azules —se burló Marcus—, así le duras en la cama.

—¡Oye! Mi resistencia...

—Está bien, eso es suficiente —les interrumpió Carlisle bastante molesto—, dejen de comportarse como unos niños, están frente a la novia de mi hijo.

—Ella se está riendo —se defendió Marcus ante su intento de ocultar su risa, Edward junto a ella ni siquiera escondía su diversión—, tú solo eres un aburrido, quizás necesitas amor de esa belleza del centro comercial, ¿has pensado en saludarla en lugar de solo observarla?

—¡Cállense!

—Si Edward pudo conseguir esta belleza, el cielo es el límite, amigo mío —concluyó Eleazar para después mirarlos de nuevo—. Ahora, Bella, dime la verdad, ¿te está pagando para fingir que eres su novia? Lo puedo detener mientras te marchas.

—Créeme, tío, ya intenté que me dijera eso —bufó Jasper—, pero Bella es una tumba. ¿Cómo es que mi hermano consigue a Bella y yo estoy soltero? Soy mejor partido.

—¿Con cuántas amigas de Bella has salido? Incluso con Shelly y ella sí que tiene...

—¿Shelly tiene...?

El sonrojo de Edward y su evidente nerviosismo solo la hizo enojar un poco más. ¿Qué carajo tenía Shelly? Sus pechos eran operados y usaba relleno en las bragas, no era gran cosa.

Los amigos de Carlisle se rieron, incluso Jasper lo hizo.

—Yo... ah... yo... ¡Las niñas! —gritó aliviado—. Vamos, aún no has hablado con ellas.

—No se me va a olvidar, Edward.

Con la risa detrás de ellos, Edward la arrastró lejos.

—Aún no hablo con tu hermana, los amigos de tu padre acapararon toda la conversación.

—Ellos siempre hacen eso.

—¿También te hacen hablar de Shelly?

—Solo tengo ojos para ti, mi amor.

—Eso es mentira —rodó los ojos—, pero está bien, mi amor, eres libre de mirar, yo miro al repartidor de pizza, solo pido pizza para deleitar mis ojos un poco.

—Bella...

—A veces termino regalándola a los vecinos, pero verlo por unos minutos, vale la pena.

Edward gruñó, la detuvo y la hizo encararlo.

—No es divertido.

—No, no lo es, soy una mujer celosa, no mucho pero lo soy, si vuelvo a escucharte hablar de Shelly, verás al chico de la pizza muy seguido por mi departamento.

—Ojos solo para ti, encanto.

—Bien, así me gusta.

Edward la besó castamente antes de escuchar unos pasos apresurados acercándose a ellos, eran las gemelas, ambas estaban siempre juntas, nunca se separaban más de lo necesario.

Las recibió con un fuerte abrazo, no había ninguna restricción y ella definitivamente lo aprovechó, recibió los mimos y los regresó con entusiasmo, incluso besó sus mejillas.

—Les daré privacidad —les interrumpió Edward—. Iré por Hailey, ha estado muy silenciosa con Gretchen y Sophie.

—Claro.

Edward se alejó dándoles un poco de privacidad, algo difícil ya que estaban rodeadas de amigos, familiares y sus hijos y/o nietos.

—Me alegro que les gustara la ropa, quise llevarlas pero...

—Lo sentimos, Bella —murmuró Mila con su barbilla recargada en su cintura, ninguna había dejado de abrazarla—, papá ha hablado con nosotras y nos hizo ver que estábamos siendo muy malas contigo...

—... y no había razón para serlo —prosiguió Kailani colocada en la misma posición que su hermana—, tú solo cuidabas de Hailey porque es pequeña y es muy triste que esté en la guardería todo el día.

—Además, Hai siempre está de malas después de un largo día en la guardería.

—... pero ella no lo ha estado porque está contigo y eso la hace feliz, pero nos puso muy celosas...

—... mega celosas, y fuimos malas, pero nosotras también te extrañamos mucho.

—¿Tú también nos extrañaste? Prometemos que nunca más vamos a dejar de hablarte.

Bella sonrió enternecida y afianzó su abrazo.

—Claro que las extrañé, mis pequeñas gotitas, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Se me estaba rompiendo el corazón al tenerlas tan lejos.

—A nosotras también —hablaron al unísono y escondieron sus rostros en su cintura—, no lo volveremos a hacer, te queremos, Bella.

—Y yo las quiero a ustedes un montón, hablé con su padre y en vista de que les ha gustado la ropa...

—Nos ha gustado mucho...

—... incluso a Nessa.

—Ella renegó al principio...

—... pero terminó usándola igual.

—Me alegro que a ustedes les guste y se sientan cómodas, esa era mi meta.

—¿Podemos acompañarte...

—... la próxima vez?

—Todas las veces que quieran, mis amorcitos.

Tenía a sus niñitas junto a ella, estaba todo en su lugar de nuevo.

**...**

Tamara le hablaba a mil por hora, una semana y media separadas sin hablar había sido suficiente para tener cientos de cosas que contarse, desde su examen de matemáticas en donde dejó que Jimmy le copiara unas cuantas respuesta, hasta que había arrojado la pelota sobre el rostro de Coraline por accidente, se disculpó y le compró una barra de chocolate y aún eran amigas; solo cuando Edward le llamó para que se lavase las manos, la dejó sola.

—Nunca la vi tan parlanchina —agregó Carmen sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, era una mujer bajita con el cabello teñido de rubio platinado, las raíces no se notaban y el suave maquillaje estaba intacto, se sentía cómoda junto a ella, le alegraba saber que no era la única que estaba usando zapatos altos.

—Siempre es así conmigo —explicó y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo, mi hija no es muy habladora, ella prefiere llevarlas al parque a hacer un poco de ejercicio, estoy ansiosa de hablar con ella y decirle que Tamara tiene las uñas pintadas.

—¿Su hija?

¿Su hija? ¿Hablar de Tamara con ella? No podía creer que estuviera hablando con la ex suegra de Edward, abuela de Vanessa y Tamara.

—Claro, bueno... a Tanya no le agrada cuando me refiero a ella como mi hija, pero he estado en su vida desde que tiene nueve y se fue a vivir con nosotros a los quince, que ella se siga negando a que la llame hija solo es su berrinche. Las niñas no me llaman abuela porque soy muy joven para eso, por eso me llaman por mi nombre, pero ellas saben que las amo como solo una abuela puede.

—Yo no sabía...

—Es un tema viejo, pero háblame más de ti, Bella, ahora entiendo por qué Tamara estaba mirando tanto para la entrada, una vez que tú llegaste, ella pareció relajarse. ¿Hablan mucho y muy seguido? ¿Tú le has comprado esa ropa? Tienes un excelente gusto, Gretchen está muy mona con el suéter amarillo, resalta su belleza.

Al parecer a la madrastra de la ex de Edward le agradaba, no sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal.

—Bella, ya está la comida —habló Tamara regresando—, ven, tienes que probar las costillas, son lo mejor, ayudé al abuelo a marinarlas ayer.

—Claro, solo...

—Por mí no te preocupes, Bella, ver a mi nieta tan feliz me hace feliz.

—Lo soy, nona.

Tamara la jaló para que se alejaran, riéndose cuando escucharon las protestas de Carmen.

Edward les esperaba con las niñas, Hailey era la única que robaba guisantes directamente del tazón, todos estaban tan enternecidos con ella que no le decían nada.

—Tia Bewa, ¿tengo que comel con las manos? —Sophie se veía confundida por no encontrar un tenedor con que encajar la costilla que Edward había puesto en su plato.

—Es más divertido comerlo de esa manera.

—¿Segula?

—Completamente.

—Etá ben.

Edward sirvió una mini hamburguesa para las más pequeñas, además de una ración de verduras, a las gemelas les ayudó con el trozo de carne y las obligó a tomar una porción de cada tipo de verdura.

—Pero queremos carne.

—Tendrán toda la que quieran después de que terminen con todas las verduras, ahora lleven sus platos a la mesa y después vayan por agua, todo en ese orden.

—Sí, papá.

Bella sonrió al verlas marcharse y llegar a la mesa en donde Gretchen y Sophie comían animadamente, la timidez de Sophie ante la idea de comer directamente de sus manos había quedado olvidada.

—Toma, Bella, te he servido seis —declaró Tamara entregándole un plato con una pequeña montaña de costillas—, Nessa ha insistido en servirte puré, solo porque ella lo preparó junto con la tía Rose.

—Gracias, creo que con esto...

—Papá lo ha preparado especialmente para ti, cuñada —interrumpió Jasper y puso en su plato un enorme trozo de carne, por el peso podía decir que era prácticamente medio kilo—, y tienes que probar los elotes asados, son toda una delicia.

Bella tragó al ver que ponían una pequeña mazorca en su plato.

—Ella, ten —se inclinó y dejó que Hailey pusiera una pequeña porción de guisantes en su plato—, lulas benas.

—Gracias, corazón.

—¿Másh?

—No, yo...

Hailey agregó otro puñado de guisantes y algunas zanahorias bebé.

—Puedes adelantarte, yo le serviré a Hai... ¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó Edward.

—Mila —declaró Hailey—, mila de Ella.

—Eso es mucha comida.

—Tus hijas creen que necesito comer y tu padre me ha dado esta monstruosidad que ha preparado especialmente para mí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me ayudarás con lo que no pueda comer, ¿cierto?

—Claro —asintió divertido—, ve a conseguir un lugar, yo llevaré nuestras bebidas y el plato para Hailey.

—Está bien

Se alejó con Hailey junto a ella chupándose las manos. La mesa de las niñas estaba llena, no era una opción comer con ellas, las demás mesas estaban ocupadas o con lugares apartados, el único lugar disponible era justo en donde estaba Rosalie con su esposo, con un plato con prácticamente el doble de comida que el de ella.

—Pues a falta de lugares, tendremos que comer con tu tía.

—No, yo omo tigo, Ella —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio en su mundo.

—Claro, comeremos juntas, ahora vamos.

Se dirigió a la mesa, el esposo de Rosalie le sonrió.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi arañita? Ahora es toda una princesita.

—Uso un tido, ío Em, yo mu mu mu onita, mira.

—Sí que estás muy bonita.

Bella tomó asiento y sentó a Hailey en su regazo, inmediatamente la niña agarró una zanahoria.

»Creo que no nos han presentado correctamente, soy Emmett.

—Bella, Edward me ha dicho que has estado casado con su hermana desde los veinte.

—Cuando encuentras a la indicada no la puedes dejar marchar —respondió haciendo que la mala cara de Rosalie desapareciera solo por unos instantes—. ¿Fue tu idea la ropa? Nunca las vi tan emocionadas, ni siquiera cuando las llevamos a los rápidos hace dos años.

—Lo fue, están creciendo mucho y la necesitaban, me alegra saber que les gustó mi regalo.

—Son buenas niñas, y por lo que he escuchado, les agradas bastante.

—Emmett —le interrumpió Rosalie—, ¿podrías conseguirme más papas asadas?

—Enseguida, amor.

Emmett se levantó, dejándolas solas, Bella no encontraba la manera de comenzar una conversación, Rosalie seguía comiendo e ignorándola por completo, Hailey tiró de su saco para llamar su atención.

—¿Tilla?

—Claro. —Tomó una de las costillas y se la entregó, Hailey se la llevó a la boca disfrutando del sabor.

Comenzó a comer en silencio, buscando una forma de empezar a hablar.

—Edward me dijo que estás cumpliendo los cinco meses —hablar de su bebé parecía un buen comienzo—, déjame decirte que te ha sentado muy bien el embarazo.

—Gracias.

Bella esperaba que Rosalie prosiguiera, cosa que no hizo, sumiéndolas en un tenso silencio, Hailey en su regazo movía sus piernas, completamente ajena a la situación.

—¿Y... sabes el sexo?

—Sí.

—Qué bien. Tienes un hijo mayor, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—De la edad de Vanessa, ¿cierto?

—Solo dos meses mayor.

—No mucho.

—No.

No sabía qué más decir, no era precisamente una persona sociable pero tampoco era tan tímida, sin embargo con Rosalie no había forma de hablar.

Carlisle se acercó junto con Jasper, Edward estaba con Gretchen y Sophie, limpiándoles la boca.

—¿Esa es mi arañita? —cuestionó Carlisle parándose enfrente de Bella, Hailey levantó la vista riéndose con él—, pero qué bonita estás hoy, ven con nono Carlisle.

Hailey fue con él de buena manera, abrazándolo del cuello en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, a ninguno parecía molestarle la salsa de la costilla que les manchaba la ropa.

Bella aguantó las ganas de reírse cuando Carlisle no supo cómo acomodarle el vestido, no había mucho que cubrir, las mallas y el pañal de tela la cubrían, pero él parecía perdido ante la falda del vestido levantada.

—Vamos, papá, no nos hagas quedar mal o Bella pensará que no sabemos manejar una falda.

Jasper logró esquivar el golpe de su padre y se sentó junto a ella.

»Hola de nuevo, cuñada, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar.

—No mucho.

—Dime, esa bella niña que trajeron, ¿tiene mamá?

—Jasper, por Dios, contrólate —le retó Carlisle—. Bella, creo que...

Hailey chilló cuando estuvo a punto de tirarla por estar acomodándole la falda.

Bella se levantó y la ayudó a acomodarla en sus brazos.

—Ya está, arañita, solo no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, no tuve que lidiar con ellas.

—Ni tendrías —murmuró Rosalie—, la ropa de Hailey es cómoda, ¿había necesidad de comprarle algo como eso?

—No, no la había, pero fue por gusto.

—¿Y no pudiste guiarte por su armario? No creo que sea tan complicado.

—No, pero a Edward no le molestó y a Hailey le gustó, además es bueno que las niñas amplíen sus horizontes.

—Creo que sus horizontes están perfectos —se puso de pie evidentemente molesta—, la cuestión es si es por ellas o por ti.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Las niñas nunca tuvieron esa necesidad, eran felices tal y como eran, y ahora tú con... —La señaló despectivamente.

—¿Ahora eres la experta?

—Soy su tía, toda una vida aquí, ¿tú cuánto?, ¿unos cuantos meses?

—No uses la excusa del tiempo, conozco a mis niñas y eso...

—¿Tus niñas? Por favor, ni siquiera un año has estado con ellas, ¿cuántas veces has faltado a sus partidos?

—No tengo por qué responderte eso.

—Claro, evade la pregunta, sabes que eres culpable y no te las mereces.

—No seas ridícula.

—No me hables de esa manera, estás en mi casa, perra, te puedo echar con solo chasquear los dedos.

—¿Cómo mierda me llamaste?

—Perra, eso es lo que eres, vienes aquí con tus ínfulas de grandeza, un kilo de maquillaje no te hace dejar de ser una perra egocéntrica, ¿tanto te molesta que las niñas no sean como tú? Puedes largarte por donde llegaste.

Bella estaba condenadamente enojada, solo una persona le había hablado de esa manera y fue en el instituto y la chica terminó con un ojo morado y ella castigada un mes, pero suponía que no sería bien visto darle una bofetada a su cuñada embarazada.

—No te permito que me hables de esa manera, tú, bruja resentida.

—¿Disculpa?

—No te disculpo, perra. Ahora, si me disculpas —le quitó a Hailey a su suegro y tomó su plato—, me voy a la mesa con "mis" niñas, ellas se comportan mucho mejor que tú, niñata inmadura.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las seis niñas y su novio que la veían con la boca abierta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella suspiró después de leer el mensaje de su suegro, desde la tan peculiar barbacoa en donde terminó no solo comiéndose su plato sino que también el de Sophie y el de Gretchen, Edward lo hizo con el de las mayores —parece que comerse las sobras era parte de su papel como madrastra—, Carlisle había estado un poco más atento, Edward le dijo que se debía a que se sentía culpable por el comportamiento de Rosalie.

Bella no lo culpaba, pero no se iba a quejar de la buena relación que había surgido gracias a ese acontecimiento.

Ni siquiera se quejaba de que Carmen hubiera ido a la tienda y pareciera no importarle que fuera la novia actual del ex de su hija.

—Deja de estar en las nubes, Bella, tenemos trabajo.

—Yo no estoy...

—Sí lo estás, estás en babalandia.

—¿Qué te pasa, Angela?

—Nada, pero parece que nadie aquí trabaja.

—Angie, no hay...

—Estamos atrasadas y perder el tiempo solo nos perjudica, ahora ve a trabajar que el tiempo pasa.

Angela se perdió en la oficina, dejándola a ella y a Sam solos.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa?

—Ha estado muy tensa, quizás le falta un buen desahogo —respondió Sam encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Hace cuánto tuvo una cita?

—Dos meses si con cita te refieres a sexo.

—¡No me falta sexo! —gritó Angela desde la oficina.

—Le hace falta con urgencia —declaró Sam.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió—, pero tiene razón, iré adentro y prepararé unos cuantos productos que se nos están agotando, si necesitas ayuda, sabes dónde buscarme.

—Claro, jefa.

Se dirigió a la fábrica en la parte de atrás, tenía en mente hacer un labial negro, tan negro como el alma de la perra de su cuñada.

**...**

—Hola. ¿Buscas algo en particular? Estoy para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Bella se rio, podía escuchar claramente todo lo que pasaba en la tienda, Sam definitivamente estaba coqueteando, quizás era Paul, el chico que se había vuelto cliente frecuente desde que Sam trabajaba ahí.

—Te avisaré si necesito algo, pero estoy buscando a mi cuñada, Bella Swan.

¿Jasper ahí? No lo esperaba, Edward no le había avisado que iría, Hailey estaba con Rosalie, y las niñas en el colegio, no había razón para que estuviera ahí.

Continuó con su trabajo, sabiendo que Sam le diría que no podía atenderlo ya que estaba ocupada.

—Sam, ¿puedes echarme una mano? Paquetería vendrá pronto y son demasiadas cajas... Lo siento, no sabía que estabas con un cliente.

—No lo soy, pero puedo ayudarles, soy cuñado de Bella. —La cantarina y amable voz de Jasper la hizo sonreír, escucharlo coquetear era divertido—. Jasper Cullen a su servicio, señorita.

—Un gusto, Angela Weber, ahora, si es cierto lo de ayuda, hay cuatro cajas ahí atrás y el repartidor...

—Claro, claro, si me muestras el camino...

—Sam puede hacerlo.

—Claro, y tal vez tú puedas...

—Ahórrate tu coquetería para alguien más —le cortó—. Ve por las cajas que no se moverán solas.

Escuchó el repiqueteo de los zapatos de Angela al alejarse, además de la risa de Sam.

—Vamos, galán, esas cajas nos esperan.

—Claro, ¿tendrás su número?

—¿Coquetear con la mejor amiga de tu cuñada? No creo que seas muy listo.

—Me lo han dicho mucho, pero eso no hace que me detenga. ¿Dónde están las cajas? Creo que podré con todas, quizás eso la impresione.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por tu ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leer lo que ustedes piensan es gratificante y emocionante, disfruto leer cada uno de sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes e información extra de la historia, además tendrán la libertad de acosarme jajaja y expresarse con mayor libertad.**

* * *

**De nuevo, las invito a leer mi nueva historia _"Es nuestra" , _solo van dos capítulos y actualizo cada jueves, así que si quieren unirse a una nueva aventura de Bella y Edward, las invito a leer.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 22**

—¿Qué te parece si me ligo a tu suegro? —cuestionó Angela—. Estoy enamorada de su comida, con gusto engordaría unos cuantos kilos solo si me alimento de él... en ambos sentidos.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras revisaba los papeles frente a ella, su suegro, y al parecer las esposas de sus amigos, habían llegado a la conclusión de que estaba demasiado flaca y que debía engordar unos cuantos kilos para tener grasa en el cuerpo. Si antes su frigorífico tenía comida de sobra para las niñas, ahora estaba atiborrado de carne, lácteos, bebidas energéticas, entre otras cosas que las niñas disfrutaban comer, y por lo que veía, Angela también, por supuesto que Sophie no había sido la excepción.

—Te amo, Angie, pero no te quiero como suegra, ¿pero tal vez como cuñada? Jasper no ha dejado de preguntarme por ti.

—No, ni lo sueñes, terminé con ese tipo de chicos.

—Jasper no es "ese" tipo de chico, él es muy dulce y jugó mucho con Sophie en la barbacoa.

—No me trago ese cuento.

—No sabía que era tu hija, así que no puedes decir que fingía solo para agradarte.

—No digo eso, solo digo que quizás deba ver otras opciones, ya sabes, quizás alguien serio como un abogado o algo así.

—¿Abogado o abogada? Que yo recuerde no son lo tuyo.

—Mi experiencia lésbica no cuenta —refunfuñó—, además solo estaba experimentando, pero quizás si salgo con un tipo aburrido entonces consiga una relación seria.

—Eso es subjetivo.

—Pues mi pequeña y caliente socia está necesitada de atención y no será con alguien de una sola noche, además ya me estoy aburriendo de Adams.

—¿Quén es Adams, mami?

Bella se burló al ver a su amiga atrapada hablando de su amigo de plástico.

—Un amigo que veo de vez en cuando, princesa. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, más jugo losa, sabe muy, muy lico.

Angela le sonrió al ponerse de pie y sacar el jugo de frutas que Carmen amablemente le había enviado, en la nota decía que les encantaba a las niñas, además de que era saludable y les daba las vitaminas que necesitaban.

Quién iba a imaginar que la ex suegra de Edward sería tan amable con ella.

Sophie tomó su vasito entrenador nuevamente lleno y regresó a sus actividades en la habitación, dándoles privacidad.

—Si tú tienes todo esto, apuesto a que Carlie tiene el triple de cosas deliciosas.

—¿Carlie?

—Carlie, mi próximo esposo, Angela y Bella Cullen, eso suena bien.

—Estás loca, Angie.

—Lo sé, pero si quieres podemos cambiar y me dejas a Eddie. —Meneó sus cejas causando que Bella chillara y riera.

—Aléjate de mi Eddie y mejor prepárate para enfrentarte a Roszilla, ella te alejará de su querido papito de una patada en el culo.

—Tengo un buen culo, puedo con eso y más, además, si tú sobreviviste, yo también lo haré.

Bella se concentró en sus papeles, dejando que Angie siguiera parloteando sobre ser la futura señora Cullen y su posible suegra.

—_¿Qué mejor suegra que tu mejor amiga? Sería una buena mami para Edward y abuelita para las niñas._

Debía reconocer que era una buena idea, pero también sabía que Edward se volvería loco si se enteraba que su madrastra tenía la misma edad que su novia, además de que su hermanastra sería un año menor que Gretchen, pero estaba segura de que Angela solo estaba en negación, le gustaba Jasper, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella también lo aceptara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Tranquilo, Edward, he estado aquí desde que Sophie tenía tres y nunca se ha lastimado.

Edward asintió aunque sus nervios no disminuyeron ni un poco, había llevado a sus hijas a infinidades de deportes desde que tuvieron edad para ser aceptadas.

Soccer.

Natación.

Vóleibol.

Hockey.

Básquetbol.

Rugby.

Podía continuar con un sinfín de deportes que sus hijas a lo largo de los años practicaron y dejaron, dispuestas a enfrentarse al siguiente reto que les pusieran delante. Les consiguió todo lo que necesitaban, vendó sus heridas, masajeó sus músculos tensionados, controló sus dietas, hizo todo lo que un buen padre deportista haría, incluso inconscientemente arrastró a Bella a ese mundo de padres deportistas en donde llevaba un bolso con un par de calcetas extra, mucha agua y alguna toalla para limpiarse el sudor —ella lo guardaba en sus elegantes y enormes bolsos—; sus hijas tuvieron uno que otro accidente, alguna lesión, un vendaje, incluso un leve esguince, pero sabía que iban a recuperarse y de nuevo aventurarse a otro deporte que saciara su curiosidad y les enseñara a canalizar sus energías.

Nunca tuvo miedo, les mostró seguridad a sus hijas en todo momento, un rasguño, una rodilla raspada e incluso un poco de inflamación no era motivo para detenerlas, pero ahora, en ese momento, al ver a algunas niñas apoyándose en las barras poniéndose en punta, no tenía ni una pizca de seguridad.

_¿Qué tan seguro era? _Nunca se lo había preguntado hasta ese momento.

Bella junto a él, le ayudaba a su hija con las cintas de la zapatilla, ya que era más que simplemente hacer un nudo, las otras niñas lo hacían por sí solas, incluso Sophie lo hacía sola, eran unas expertas, pero era la primera vez para su hija y no estaba seguro si era buena idea permitirle que comenzara con el ensayo.

_¿Y si tropezaba o caía? ¿No podía resbalarse por usar zapatillas en un suelo tan poco seguro?_

Bella le aseguró que le había ido bien en la clase privada que la profesora amablemente le ofreció para saber qué tanto movimiento poseía —pensaba que Bella había pagado por esa clase pero sabía que ella nunca le diría, así que mejor prefirió creerle—, tenía entusiasmo por aprender y la profesora aseguró que con un par de clases conseguiría que sus músculos se relajaran y no estar tan rígida.

_¿Por qué era malo tener rigidez?_

—Estás alterando a la niña —le recriminó Bella—, te dije que Angela y yo nos quedaremos toda la clase, si estás nervioso no hay necesidad de que te quedes.

—Nunca me pierdo el primer día de entrenamiento.

—No es entrenamiento, es un ensayo.

—Da igual, es el primer día y me quedaré aquí, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Bella rodó los ojos y dejó de mirarlo para regresar su atención a su hija que miraba con nerviosismo todo a su alrededor, no tenía esa confianza que tanto la caracterizaba.

Era de esperarse, nunca había estado rodeada de niñas con mallas parloteando y soltando risitas un tanto histéricas, a pesar de llevarse de maravilla con sus compañeras de equipo, ahora no era tan sencillo como patear un balón correctamente, correr alrededor de la cancha o hacer lagartijas, esta vez se enfrentaba a un grupo de niñas que bailaban en punta o estaban aprendiendo a hacerlo, incluso aunque todas tenían el cabello recogido en un moño apretado, el de su hija era, por mucho, el más corto.

—Cariño, lo harás bien —la voz de Bella la hizo voltear a verla, anhelado escuchar su voz tranquila y el apoyo que tanto padre como hija necesitaban—, nadie espera que lo hagas perfectamente a la primera, se trata de divertirse y pasar un buen rato, con el tiempo mejorarás y serás fantabulosa, estoy segura de que superarás incluso a la mejor chica en este momento.

—¿Segura?

—Completamente, ya eres fabulosa para mí.

—Y para mí también, Tam, eres increíble, nunca lo olvides.

Su hija asintió y tomando la mano que Sophie le tendía, y después de que Angela le dijera lo guapa que estaba, se dirigieron a las filas que las niñas formaban, Sophie se quedó en la primera debido a su tamaño y edad, mientras que Tamara fue enviada a la tercera, las niñas a su alrededor le sonrieron, Tamara les regresó la sonrisa, sus hombros rígidos comenzando a relajarse.

Quizás solo eran nervios suyos y Tamara estaba más tranquila de lo que él pensaba, un grupito se acercó a ella y comenzaron a hablar, ver a su hija sonreír, le alivió enormemente.

—Tranquilízate, mi amor, Tammi estará bien, tiene la flexibilidad solo le falta perder rigidez, tú conoces mejor a tus hijas y sabes que lo hará bien.

Sabía que Bella tenía razón, también que los nervios y la paranoia al pensar que su hija terminaría con una pierna rota, eran fantasía suya.

—Iré a fumar un cigarrillo, solo necesito calmarme un poco.

—Claro, Angie y yo nos quedaremos aquí, solo no regreses apestando a tabaco o no te besaré.

—Entendido.

Se dirigió a la salida, miró a su hija por última vez para verla hacer los estiramientos que le indicaban y sonreírle a la profesora cuando le ayudó a corregir su postura.

¿Sería padre de una bailarina de ballet? Bueno, por lo menos tendría a Bella para apoyarlo en esa área, después de todo, fue ella quien consiguió las mallas, zapatillas y el leotardo.

...

Angela se levantó para atender la llamada de su abogado, ninguna creía que las amenazas de Ben sobre pedir la custodia de Sophie fueran verdaderas, pero aunque ya estaba programado el juicio, el abogado de Angela confiaba en que la resolución del juez no cambiaría.

¿Permitir que Sophie se mudara a la casa del matrimonio de Ben y conviviera con personas con quienes nunca había hablado? En ningún sentido eso era sano para Sophie, además de que la evidente negación de Ben a querer que su hija se relacione con su familia no sería bien visto en la corte.

Pero mientras esperaban la audiencia, eso no evitaba que se sintieran nerviosas.

—¿Está ocupado?

La voz varonil junto a ella la sobresaltó, un hombre morocho y musculoso le sonreía esperando su respuesta.

—No, no lo está.

Lamentablemente no lo estaba, Angela estaba sentada del otro lado y Edward aún no regresaba de fumarse aquel cigarrillo, además de que antes había permanecido de pie todo rígido y nervioso y dudaba que eso cambiara.

—Bien, he llegado tarde y lo último que quiero es que mi hija enfurezca porque estoy hasta atrás —murmuró acomodándose junto a ella—. No sabía que tenías hijas.

Bella frunció el ceño sin saber quién era el tipo que hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

»Perdón, quizás no me recuerdes, fui a tu tienda aunque no he vuelto a ir, ya que la madre de mi hija es quien se encarga de todo, pero hoy me ha tocado a mí.

—Claro, ya recuerdo.

Lo hacía, recordaba al hombre que le compró un pequeño arsenal a su hija y a ella le dio muchas ganancias.

—Entonces... ¿quién es tu hija?

—Es la nena de la tercera fila, la de las mallas rosas y el leotardo con estampado de cebra —apuntó en su dirección—, su primera clase.

—Al parecer heredó tu coordinación —alabó al ver a Tamara mantener el equilibrio mucho mejor que las otras.

—Creo que lo heredó de su papá —dijo y se encogió de hombros—, me sorprende que no esté por aquí merodeando, normalmente no nos deja solas ni un minuto.

La evidente coquetería del tipo desapareció. ¿Creía que tenía una oportunidad con ella? Que mejor se fuera a soñar a otra parte.

Podía utilizar un poco de coquetería cuando estaba realizando una venta, pero fuera de la tienda, ninguna coquetería funcionaría con ella y prefería mantenerlo de ese modo.

—No veo anillo.

—No lo uso mucho —se encogió de hombros—, pero después de verme con mis seis niñas, no les queda la menor duda.

Para enfatizar las cosas, Tamara la saludó animadamente.

El morocho se levantó excusándose con hacer una llamada, ella se quedó sola viendo a Tamara refunfuñar por no poder levantar su pierna como las demás niñas. Le había sorprendido que fuera justamente Tammi quien le pidiera que hablara con su padre para practicar ballet, ni siquiera Gretchen había mostrado entusiasmo, pero le alegraba saber que podía compartir otra cosa más con Tamara, ahora cuando Hailey comenzara en un año, Edward no tendría el mismo ataque de nervios que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Ballet? —cuestionó su padre después de que Tamara le explicó qué había hecho la noche anterior y por qué no había ido más a natación junto con sus hermanas y primo.

Edward sonrió ante la alegría de Tamara, nunca la vio tan cansada después de un entrenamiento —quizás debería comenzar a llamarlo ensayo, pero le llamaría como se le diera la jodida gana hasta que Bella le ordenara dejar de hacerlo—, pero así como había caído rendida en su cama después del baño y la cena, se despertó llena de energía dispuesta a exigirle que la llevara todos los días a clase y no solo tres veces a la semana.

—_Si voy a ser la mejor, entonces tengo que practicar mucho más que las demás._

Gracias al cielo, Bella había intervenido y dicho que comenzara con tres veces por semana y después las clases aumentarían, Sophie había comenzado con una sola clase, ahora iba a tres, Tamara estuvo de acuerdo y dejó el tema por la paz.

Hasta que llegaron a casa de Carlisle, después de comer junto con Bella, y Tamara habló acerca de todo lo que hizo y lo cómodas que eran las mallas, el leotardo era un poco incómodo pero soportable.

—Sí, nono Carlisle, fue tan divertido, la señorita Olivia dice que mis músculos están tensos y necesito aprender a ser liviana como el aire, pero que soy alta y eso será estupendo para el ballet, dice que tengo potencial solo hay que explotarlo.

—Me alegra, pero ¿qué pasa con las demás actividades? Si irás tres veces por semana, ¿tendrás tiempo para tus demás actividades y el colegio?

—Las dejaré —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, me ha gustado más el ballet, es más divertido, he hecho nuevas amigas y son divertidas, incluso intercambiamos correos y una compañera del cole con quien pensé que no me llevaría bien llamada Sole, ahora es mi amiga, tenemos muchas cosas en común, hoy nos sentamos juntas en el almuerzo, mis amigas estuvieron enojadas al inicio pero después todas nos hemos llevado muy bien y somos amigas, y lo mejor de todo es que Bella me ha comprado unas zapatillas nuevas aun cuando no se lo he pedido.

Lo sabía, su hija había salido ese día de clases con un montón de niñas alrededor de ellas y no solo sus amigas habituales, una sola clase de ballet y su pequeña Tam estaba cambiando.

—Bella nos ha comprado bandas para el sudor —hablaron las gemelas al unísono.

—Bella nos compa mushas cosas.

—Me alegra, pasan mucho tiempo con Bella.

—Sí, y hoy se quedará a dormir —murmuró Vanessa más entretenida en su teléfono—, prometió que compraría palomitas para ver una película antes de dormir.

—¿Comprar?

—Bella no es muy buena en la cocina...

—... por eso papá siempre cocina o Bella compra las cosas.

Su padre asintió, no hizo ningún comentario, puede que estuviera o no de acuerdo con los cambios que estaban teniendo las niñas, pero mientras ellas estuvieran felices, Bella sería aceptada por él… y por Jasper, quien estaba planeando pasarse por la tienda de Bella para ver una vez más a Angela, su negativa solo lo alentaba a seguir insistiendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las semanas transcurrieron en una amena monotonía, tenía a Hailey desde la mañana hasta que Edward pasaba por ella para comer junto a las niñas o en ocasiones era Jasper quien iba a buscarla para llevarla a casa de Carlisle, y los lunes, miércoles y viernes Tamara se quedaba con ella para llevarla a su clase de ballet, en ocasiones Angela las llevaba.

Quedarse a pasar la noche no ocurría con mucha frecuencia, sin embargo el armario de Edward cada vez iba teniendo más ropa de ella, muchas veces había estado buscando alguna blusa en su armario para recordar que la había olvidado en casa de Edward.

Charlie le dijo que Sue se había mudado a casa prácticamente de manera permanente y pensaban ampliar la casa, después de tantos años permaneciendo de la misma manera, por fin iba a tener una remodelación, Sue le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que iría con ella para que juntas escogieran colores y modelos.

Esa noche se quedó en casa de Edward, Vanessa tenía un partido de soccer a primera hora y no había manera de que le perdonara llegar tarde, además las gemelas querían compartir una orden de nachos con ella y quizás atreverse a comerlos con jalapeño.

Se despertó temprano para evitar retrasarse, sabía que una vez las niñas comenzaran a arreglarse las discusiones por usar el baño, las búsquedas por los tenis perdidos y los suéteres olvidados comenzarían.

Edward entró al baño después de que ella saliera y comenzara a vestirse, escuchaba el ruido de la televisión en la planta baja, posiblemente eran las gemelas, últimamente estaban despertándose demasiado temprano.

Dejó su cabello suelto, dejando que se secara naturalmente, no le apetecía usar la plancha o secadora ese día, estaba por salir de la habitación cuando el teléfono de Edward, que estaba junto al suyo, comenzó a sonar.

—Edward, tu teléfono está sonando y el número no está registrado.

—Contesta, voy en un segundo.

Bella tomó el teléfono y deslizó el icono verde.

—¿Hola?

—¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? ¿Es el teléfono de Edward Cullen?

—Lo es —afirmó—, Edward no puede responder en este momento.

—Edward siempre tiene tiempo para responderme.

—Bueno... ahora no. ¿Quién habla? Le diré que llamaste para que te regrese la llamada.

—Esperaré por él, necesito hablar urgente con Edward.

—Si es lo que gustas, pero acaba de meterse a bañar y no creo que salga muy rápido.

—¿A bañar? ¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás en la casa del padre de mis hijas cuando él está tomando un baño?

—No le diré nada hasta que usted me diga su nombre.

—No juegues conmigo, niña.

Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, ella había dicho sus hijas, lo que significaba que era Tanya o era la madre de las gemelas y ciertamente a ambas les tenía un poco de miedo.

Bueno, a Tanya bastante.

Pero era por teléfono, no podía hacerle nada por teléfono, ¿verdad?

—No estoy jugando, señora, solo que entenderá que no puedo fiarme, su número ni siquiera está registrado, ¿cómo sé que no es una llamada falsa? Debo cuidar la integridad de Edward y de cada miembro de esta casa.

—¿Eres una niñera o algo así? —cuestionó, la hostilidad desapareciendo, ahora parecía que la mujer del otro lado estaba feliz con su respuesta.

—No, no lo soy, pero usted no me ha dicho quién es.

—Eres Isabella, ¿cierto?, Rosalie me habló de ti pero no pensé que fueras tan cínica para pasar la noche con mis hijas bajo el mismo techo.

—Si cree que sus hijas no están cómodas con mi presencia en casa, es porque no ha pasado el suficiente tiempo con ellas últimamente.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero confiaba que cuando se enfrentara a ellas Edward y las niñas estuvieran para protegerla.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que Tammi enfureciera con ella por discutir con su madre? No tenía duda de que Nessi lo estaría, pero Tammi era un tema aparte.

—Pequeña zorra, deja que te ponga las manos encima, te haré tragarte todas tus palabras.

—Para eso primero tendría que estar aquí, y lo último que supe es que canceló su asistencia al partido de su Nessi, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

¿De dónde había sacado la valentía para hablarle a Tanya de esa manera? No tenía ni idea, pero esperaba que no la abandonara cuando se enfrentara a ella y sus noventa kilos de puro músculo... quizás más.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!, pequeña perra pretenciosa, solo eres la niñera de turno, cuando vaya verás cómo mis hijas te mandan por un tubo.

—No me molestaría —se encogió de hombros—, yo sé que eres su madre y me pondría feliz si ellas son felices, lo importante es la felicidad de las niñas, ¿no?

Tomar ese taller de psicología junto con Angela en la universidad fue una buena idea, estaba domando a la fiera y por lo que Edward le había contado —quizás debía preguntar más, pero hablar de sus ex no era precisamente un tema favorito para ella—, Tanya no era la mujer más paciente en el mundo.

—No utilices tus juegos mentales conmigo.

—Yo no estoy haciéndote juegos mentales, solo soy sincera, he escuchado que cuando se es culpables la sinceridad molesta bastante.

La risa detrás de ella la sobresaltó, se giró y vio a Edward recargado contra el marco de la puerta del baño, una toalla era lo único que le cubría, y no muy bien.

¿Sería muy malo si se la quitaba solo para deleitarse la mirada?

El parloteo en su oído le recordó que estaba al teléfono, pero ciertamente no sabía de qué estaba hablando Tanya en ese momento.

—Oh vaya, estás de suerte —le cortó sin importarle qué le estaba diciendo—, Edward acaba de salir del baño y ya que no es momento para ponernos traviesos con las niñas despiertas y tú al teléfono, te lo paso para que hables con él.

Molestar a una ex con alguna insinuación sexual siempre daba resultados.

»Es Tanya, amor, les daré un poco de privacidad, yo iré a preparar el desayuno, Mila dijo que me ayudaría, espero que siga igual de animada o todos comerán tostadas quemadas.

Besó suavemente los labios de Edward, quien le sonrió y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, y abandonó la habitación escuchando la burla en el tono de voz de Edward.

...

—Tengo que encontrarlo, es mi amuleto de la suerte, sino lo tengo, perderemos el partido y no puedo perder, es muy importante.

—Lo encontraremos, solo intenta recordar dónde lo viste por última vez.

—¡No lo sé!, arrojé la mochila y solo saqué el uniforme cuando papá hizo la colada.

—Quizás se mezcló con la ropa.

—No, papá siempre separa la ropa.

—Entonces pudo dejarlo a un lado y se le ha olvidado decirte.

—Eso no puede pasar.

—No pierdes nada con ir y buscar en el cuarto de lavado.

Nessi salió de su habitación refunfuñando acerca de que era imposible que eso hubiera ocurrido, Bella rodó los ojos y regresó a su tarea de guardar de nuevo las cosas de Nessi en el bolso, lo habían hecho la noche anterior pero al parecer no podía encontrar su brazalete de la suerte y si no lo tenía puesto cuando jugara, entonces terminarían perdiendo y todo sería culpa suya por perder su amuleto de la suerte.

_«Y dices que yo soy dramática»._

Estaba por cerrar la maleta cuando Vanessa volvió a aparecer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y bien?

—Estaba ahí, papá lo dejó junto a los detergentes.

Bella asintió, ignorando que el brazalete era más bien un trozo de tela deshilachado, pero no lo juzgaría, ella aún guardaba en un estuche, en el fondo de su cajón, el collar de la amistad que Angela y ella intercambiaron el día que se hicieron mejores amigas.

Aquel collar de macarrones pintados de rosa, morado y azul, con diamantina y estrellitas de plástico, era tan representativo como lo era el brazalete de Nessi.

—Si ya estás lista, iré a ver a tus hermanas, ¿bajas tu bolso?

—Sí, yo lo hago, bajaré enseguida.

—Bien.

Bella salió de la habitación, la puerta de la de Tamara estaba abierta y sin rastro de ella, al igual que de las gemelas, se dirigió a la de Gretchen y Hailey, en donde Edward peleaba con las botitas de Hailey.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Ella había vestido y peinado a Gretchen, ayudado con el cabello a Tamara y a las gemelas con las cintas de los zapatos, también les había dicho que no podían combinar verde con naranja, por último había ayudado a superar la crisis de Vanessa, y Edward seguía peleando con el calzado de la bebé.

—Si no te apresuras con eso, Edward, terminaremos llegando tarde, y por lo que tú me dijiste ayer, Nessi no puede llegar tarde.

—Voy, estoy haciendo esto lo más rápido que puedo.

Terminó de subir la bota y sonrió con orgullo a su logro, Bella podía quedarse callada, pero su sentido del honor fue más fuerte que ella.

—Bien, mi amor, pero solo un detallito, le has puesto las botas al revés.

—Eso no es posible —protestó mirando las suelas de las botas—. Me lleva la...

—No seas mal hablado, hay niñas presentes, ahora apártate, déjame hacerme cargo de mi bebé.

Edward se apartó y salió de la habitación diciendo que subiría a las niñas al auto, Bella de quedó con Hailey que le sonreía y esperaba impaciente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Entonces Anna me dijo, que le dijo Emily, a quien le contó Sarah, que escuchó cuando Laura le dijo a Sam que Melody vio como Alex rechazaba a Marie y decía que quería ir con alguien más al baile de fin de curso.

—¿Y quién es ese alguien?

—Aún no lo sé, Alex no me ha dicho nada y yo soy su mejor amiga, yo creo que es tímido y no sabe cómo invitar a la chica que le gusta, pero si me dice quizás yo pueda ayudarla.

—Tú no sabes cómo invitar a alguien, Nessa.

—No, pero para eso estamos las mejores amigas.

Edward vio de reojo como Bella sonreía enternecida, él conocía a Alex desde que era un niñito que se picaba la nariz y tropezaba mientras corría, había sido amigo de Nessa desde el primer año, no había nada de romántico entre ellos dos, solo dos buenos amigos, pero según Bella, quien solo había visto a Alex por primera vez ese día —y fue Kailani quien le dijo de quién se trataba—, el chico tenía un flechazo por Nessa y Nessa por él.

—_Los ojos de ambos brillan cuando hablan, yo tuve su edad, Edward, es algo inocente, podríamos decir que es solo la ilusión del primer amor, pero es verdadero y sincero, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, Nessa está ilusionada con Alex y a él no le es nada indiferente._

Amaba a Bella y normalmente estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero en esa ocasión estaba completamente en contra.

Su hija todavía era muy pequeña para estar pensando en chicos, conocía a su hija para saber que no lo hacía, Rosalie había comenzado a salir con chicos hasta los dieciocho y fue con Emmett, no había razón para que su hija fuera diferente.

Se mantuvo callado para no dar más motivos a Bella de burlarse sobre que muy pronto sería suegro.

_¿Quería saber cuándo ella tuvo su primera cita?_ No, no quería saberlo.

Al acercarse a casa, frunció el ceño al ver el auto amarillo chillón estacionado afuera en la acera, Bella le miró preguntando silenciosamente quién era.

¿Justo tenía que aparecer la noche en que Bella se quedaría a pasar la velada con ellos?

Estacionó en el lugar correspondiente y cuando bajó de su camioneta, la puerta del auto amarillo se abrió dejando ver a la mujer rubia que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba.

—¿Edward? —cuestionó Bella llamándolo, seguía esperando una explicación.

—_¿Mitti?_

Nunca vio a Gretchen desprenderse del cinturón de seguridad tan rápido ni cruzar los asientos para poder bajar de la camioneta por el lado del piloto, antes de que pudiera detenerla, Jane sostenía a su Gretchen en brazos, dejando que la niña le abrazara el cuello, emocionada ante su visita.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Jasper no se dará por vencido jajaja, pero Ángela no se lo pondrá fácil.**

**Pues creo que la mayoría de ha equivocado y es Tamara quien comenzó con el ballet, ¿Sorprendidas?**

**Tanya y Bella tuvieron su primera conversación, ¿Creen que Bella seguirá siendo valiente una vez tenga a Tanya frente a ella? ¿Que querría Tanya?**

**Y por último pero no menos importante, ¡Apareció Jane!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes y muchas otras actividades**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 23**

No le costó mucho a Bella descubrir quién era la mujer y por qué Gretchen estaba tan feliz con su llegada, el cabello rubio y las facciones similares, además de la manera en que Gretchen murmuraba muy cerca de su rostro y la forma en que la mujer la abrazaba, le daban la clara respuesta que se trataba de su madre.

Edward estaba tenso junto a ella, miraba de mala manera a la rubia mientras las niñas terminaban de bajar de la camioneta, ninguna parecía feliz.

Vanessa y Tamara entraron a casa golpeando la puerta de entrada con demasiada fuerza, las gemelas se pararon a cada lado de ella, Mila le entregó a Hailey en brazos para después pegarse a sus piernas al igual que Kailani, podía sentirlas temblar, incluso podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que Kailani era la más furiosa de las dos, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que Kai era más bien pacífica, la explosiva era Mila.

Sabía que debía meter a las niñas a la casa, pero no se sentía correcto dejar a Gretchen, aunque ella se notara más que cómoda en brazos de la pelos de elote.

—_Du bist nicht groß geworden, füttert dich dein Vater nicht richtig?_

¿Qué era eso? ¿Ruso? ¿Alemán? No tenía ni idea, pero estaba condenadamente segura por el gesto en el rostro de Gretchen, que no le había entendido del todo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jane? —cuestionó Edward, su tono de voz era rudo, ni siquiera escondía su desagrado.

Bella pensó que la rubia debió hacer algo definitivamente malo para causar su enojo, normalmente Edward hablaba con cordialidad y respeto de las madres de las niñas, incluso aunque sabía que la madre de las gemelas era una maldita perra, nunca usaba un tono brusco frente a las niñas.

—¿Necesito una excusa para visitar a mi hija? —preguntó con un marcado acento alemán.

Se golpeó mentalmente, el nombre de Gretchen ahora tenía sentido, su rubio cabello y la palidez de su piel, incluso más que la de sus hermanas y la de Bella misma, ahora tenía mucho más sentido.

—Una llamada sería suficiente para alertarme que vendrías.

—Es mi hija, no necesito "alertar", déjate de estupideces.

—Esa es una mala palabla, mitti.

El rostro de Jane no mostraba felicidad al escuchar la voz de su hija.

—¿Qué ha pasado con tus clases de alemán?

—Yo no tomo cases de alemán, mitti.

—¿Y eso como por qué? Fue una de mis exigencias para dejarte a la niña, Edward.

—La misma que retiraste al firmar los papeles que te envié hace un año, ¿acaso solo firmas lo que tu abogado te pone enfrente?

Jane estaba furiosa, Edward también lo estaba, no era precisamente una buena situación para ninguno de los presentes.

—Creo que llevaré a las niñas adentro, deben estar hambrientas.

—¿Qué cenalemos? —preguntó Gretchen removiéndose en los brazos de la rubia, intentando que la soltara, pero se negó a hacerlo.

—Prefiero llevármela por hoy.

—Lo que prefieras en este momento, no es de importancia.

Bella podía decir que Jane no estaba contenta con la respuesta que obtuvo.

—No se trata de mí, Edward, Gretchen merece pasar tiempo a solas con su madre, no debe ser fácil para ella verse obligada a compartir su tiempo con sus hermanas —agregó maliciosa—, yo solo pienso en nuestra hija, tal vez tú estés pensando en otros _asuntos._

¿Fue imaginación suya o la pelos de elote acababa de verla a ella y a las gemelas de manera despreciativa?,porque Bella podía aguantar una y mil malas caras dirigidas a ella, pero no se metían con sus niñas.

—A mí no me molesta compaltil —habló Gretchen sonriendo—, me gusta cenal con mis hemanas, a veces tía Tanya viene, y a Tam y Nessa no les molesta que pase tiempo conmigo, pol eso a mí tampoco me molesta.

—Ya escuchaste, Jane, pasemos adentro.

Las gemelas tiraron de Bella dentro de casa, estuvieron a punto de llevarla arriba pero ella las detuvo solo un momento, esperando a que Edward, Gretchen y Jane entraran, Edward fue el primero, seguido de Jane que aún tenía a Gretchen en brazos.

—¿Puedes ir y ver cómo están las niñas? Te explicaré todo más tarde, Jane no es una persona grata para ninguna de ellas.

Bella asintió y subió las escaleras junto con las gemelas, quienes entraron a su habitación, ella aprovechó y dejó a Hailey en una de las camas.

—¿Podemos jugar mientras la cucaracha se va? —cuestionó Mila revisando el estante de juegos de mesa.

—¿Cucaracha?

—Ese es su apodo —agregó Kailani entregándole a Hailey los cubos—, es una cucaracha rastrera, así la llaman tía Rose y tía Tanya.

Bella asintió, si a ambas brujas no les gustaba Jane, no eran buenas noticas, por lo menos ella aún no tenía un apodo tan horrible como cucaracha, no contaba el apodo de Vicky, con quien seguía teniendo comunicación vía WhatsApp.

—Busquen un juego en lo que yo voy a ver a sus hermanas, si su padre no me llama, regreso a jugar con ustedes, pero si no regreso, podemos hacerlo después de la cena, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —respondieron al unísono.

Dejó a las gemelas y a Hailey en la habitación y fue a la de Tamara, entró después de tocar la puerta solo para encontrarla con su nariz metida en sus deberes.

—Pensé que ya los habías hecho.

—No, se me habían olvidado, y ya que papá piensa que estoy molesta porque la cucaracha vino, los haré y no me reprenderá.

—Está bien, pero no te tardes.

—No lo haré, es muy sencillo.

Bella asintió, pero antes de salir de la habitación hizo una última pregunta.

—¿Gretchen sabe que le llaman cucaracha a su mamá?

—No, es un secreto, así que tú también tienes que guardarlo, Bella.

—Entendido —asintió guiñándole un ojo—. Te dejo para que termines los deberes.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Vanessa, ella estaba recostada en su cama con su teléfono entre sus manos.

—¿Papá te ha mandado a verificarnos?

—Es lo que un papá responsable hace —respondió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y caminando hasta la cama.

—No me gusta que Jane esté aquí.

Bella se sentó a un costado de Vanessa, el cabello lo tenía un poco más largo, lo que ocasionaba que se esponjara debido al sudor y el intenso sol al que estuvo expuesta, Bella le había dejado una crema para peinar que le ayudaba con el friz y la humedad, pero hasta el momento Vanessa seguía sin usarla.

—¿Por qué no te gusta?

—¿Papá no te lo ha dicho?

—Te diré un secreto, Nessi, no soy buena hablando de las ex de tu padre, me pongo toda celosa.

—¿Incluso de mi mamá?

—Incluso de ella.

—Pero ellos se separaron hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera los recuerdo juntos, no es como si los quisiera de vuelta juntos, para mí siempre han estado separados.

—Puede que no lo hagas, pero para una novia es difícil hablar de las ex de su novio, por eso no he excavado a fondo.

—Oh, bueno, si lo pones así, creo que está bien. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te ha molestado que viniera Jane?

—No tanto, es la mamá de Gretchen, no me puedo enojar con ella por darme a mi conejita.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero aun así sigue sin gustarme.

—No te voy a obligar a que te guste solo porque sí.

—Mamá dice que debo ser más amable, pero no quiero serlo, ella no me agrada, aunque no entiendo por qué me lo dice, ella la llama cucaracha, eso no es ser amable.

—Ser amable y que te agrade son dos cosas muy distintas, por ejemplo, a mí no me agrada Sue, pero soy amable con ella cada vez que la veo, porque es importante ser cordial. Igual tú con Jane, solo sé amable, pero no tienes que demostrarle que la quieres si no lo haces, incluso decirle cucaracha puede que no sea nada cortés, sin embargo no la llamarás de ese modo en su cara.

—Pero mamá dijo...

—Yo no soy tu mamá.

Vanessa lo pensó por un segundo antes de asentir al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—Me agradas, Bella, y me gusta que seas mi madrastra, ¿te casarás con papá pronto?

Bella la miró sorprendida, le encantaba cómo las niñas podían estar hablando de un tema y fácilmente cambiar a otro.

—Él no me lo ha pedido.

—¿Y tú por qué no se lo pides?

—Quizás lo haga si él no se decide.

—Jane se lo pidió.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Sí, se lo pidió cuando estaba embarazada de Gretchen… aún no sé qué fue lo que pasó para que papá estuviera furioso con ella y Jane se marchara, solo sé que nunca volvió a pesar de que Gretchen ya había nacido.

…

Bella regresó al primer piso en donde Edward y Jane seguían lanzándose comentarios maliciosos, no eran tan evidentes para una niña de cinco, pero Bella los entendía a la perfección.

Jane era una perra con todas las letras de la palabra y tan rastrera como una cucaracha, ni siquiera la había conocido lo suficiente pero estaba completamente de acuerdo con Roszilla.

—Puedo llevarte ante el juez, Edward, ahora sí tengo los recursos necesarios para quedarme con ella.

—Inténtalo si es lo que quieres, pero ningún juez en su sano juicio apartaría a Gretchen de su padre y hermanas, mucho menos por alguien que está más interesada en su carrera que en su crianza.

—Lo hará cuando descubra que yo era una inocente universitaria cuando me embarazaste.

¿Universitaria?

Angela tenía razón, tendría que haber interrogado a Edward a fondo, pero el simple hecho de hablar de ex le daba dolor de cabeza. Las niñas eran suyas, Edward era soltero y eso estaba muy bien, pero ahora definitivamente haría más preguntas.

—¿Se te olvidó cuántos se hicieron la prueba de ADN?, no eras precisamente inocente.

Gretchen apareció junto a ella, con un vaso con agua en sus manos, ahora entendía por qué Edward y Jane estaban diciendo esas cosas, Gretchen no estaba cerca para escuchar tremendas acusaciones.

Antes de que alguno dijera otra cosa, se hizo notar para callarlos, Gretchen corrió de regreso con su madre, haciendo que a Bella le invadieran unos terribles celos.

Los celos solo aumentaron cuando Gretchen murmuraba pequeñas frases en alemán que sonaban mucho a un _te quiero, _sabía que no tenía por qué estar celosa, Gretchen estaba en todo su derecho de expresarle su cariño a su mamá, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera celos de ver a la cucaracha recibiendo cariñitos de su conejita.

¡Era su conejita!

Pero podía compartir a su conejita, además era su madre quien la visitaba y Gretchen estaba emocionada y feliz, saltando a cada paso que daba. Y hablando otro idioma además del inglés, no era muy buena y solo decía frases cortas, pero eso no importaba.

¿Desde cuándo Gretchen era mitad alemana y ella no lo sabía?

—Gretchen, ¿por qué no vas a traer tu bolso?

_¿¡Qué?!_

_De ninguna jodida manera._

Bella estaba que echaba chispas, una cosa era soportar que Gretchen estuviera sentada en el regazo de la bruja esa y otra muy distinta que su conejita pasara la noche lejos de casa.

—Jane, sabes que la niña tiene un horario.

—Y te recuerdo que es mi hija —contratacó de manera altanera poniéndose de pie—. Vamos, ve por el bolso.

—¿Qué debo guadal?

—Tus cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Tus cosas, vamos, rápido que quiero que cenemos juntas en el hotel.

Bella quería gritar, solo tenía cinco, ¿qué iba a saber ella de hacer un bolso?

—Está bien —asintió Gretchen sin perder la sonrisa, se alejó de su lado y caminó hacia Bella—. ¿Me ayudas?

Quería decir que no, que bajo ningún motivo la quería lejos de ella, pero no era quién para negarse.

—Claro, conejita, vamos a hacer ese bolso. —Manteniendo su sonrisa miró a Jane, que la veía con una ceja alzada—. ¿Alguna restricción que debamos tomar en cuenta?

—¿Debería tener? Solo prepárale el bolso.

—Bella, lleva a Gren arriba con las demás, por favor —intervino Edward bastante molesto—. No es hora de venir, Jane, ni mucho menos querer llevarte a la niña y no es porque no quiera que pase tiempo contigo, simplemente sé razonable.

—¿Razonable? Es mi hija, querer que pase tiempo conmigo es mucho más razonable que ella se quede a pasar la noche aquí contigo y tu... ¿amiga?, ¿chica del mes?

Bella se aguantó las ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades, principalmente por Gretchen, quien aún estaba sosteniéndole la mano, si no fuera por ella le plantaría cara por poner en duda su estabilidad en esa casa, al lado de las niñas y de Edward.

—Ni siquiera caeré en tus juegos infantiles —bufó Edward negándose a ceder—, puedes quedarte y cenar con nosotros, incluso preparar y llevar a dormir a Gretchen, pero no te la llevarás, tiene horarios que tú no sabes.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, solo digo la verdad. Mañana puedes pasar el día con ella, la tendré lista a primera hora, puede incluso pasar la noche contigo, pero hoy no.

—¡Soy su madre! No me puedes poner horarios.

—Pues lo hago, así que tú decides, te quedas a cenar o te vas y vienes por ella mañana, incluso dejaré que la lleves al maratón y te hagas cargo de ella, pero por esta noche, Gren cena y duerme aquí, que es su casa.

Bella sabía que debía salir de ahí, pero ambos le cubrían la salida, además de que no tenía ni idea de qué maratón estaban hablando, Gretchen ni siquiera parecía inmutarse por la discusión que sus padres estaban teniendo, Bella se preguntó la cantidad de veces que tuvo que presenciar los desacuerdos de ambos.

Jane dejó la casa después de murmurarle cosas en alemán a Gretchen, apostaba a que no le había entendido pero su conejita no quiso preguntar por miedo a que Jane se enojara aún más, en cambio solo asintió y después de un último abrazo y prometiendo que los siguientes dos días los pasarían juntas, Jane se marchó y Gretchen fue en busca de sus hermanas para jugar, sin siquiera inmutarse porque su madre se había marchado.

Se preguntó cuántas veces Gretchen vio a su madre alejarse que ya no le lastimaban las separaciones, quizás ver a sus hermanas pasar por la misma situación le ayudaba a sobrellevarlas.

Edward se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar las cosas del frigorífico, ignorándola por completo y soltando uno que otro murmullo e insulto, cuando estuvo a punto de tirar un tazón de frijoles dulces, Bella intervino deteniéndolo.

—Oye, tranquilo, no dejes que te altere.

—Ella ni siquiera tenía que estar aquí, le envié la fecha hace tres meses y no respondió, hace dos semanas volví a hacerlo y ella no tuvo la decencia de decirme si vendría o no, había incluso hablado con Gren para que no se desilusionara si no la veía en el público, pero ahora ella aparece aquí creyendo que tiene el derecho de tomar a mi hija y llevársela como si no hubiera pasado el último año en vaya a saber qué lugar.

—Lo has hecho bien, amor, Gren ni siquiera parecía molesta al verla marcharse.

—No, claro que no, y eso es lo que me frustra. —Se alejó de ella y se pasó las manos por el cabello, claro ejemplo de que estaba frustrado y a punto de estallar—. Una madre tendría que querer pasar el tiempo con ella, recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero Jane no, para Jane solo existe Jane, mi hija se merece una madre que bese el suelo por donde camina y yo le di a una mal nacida que solo se preocupa por ella misma.

—Pero te tiene a ti, Edward.

—Pero merece más, Jane no ve a Gren desde hace un año y lo único que tiene para decirle es que tiene que mejorar su alemán y que espera que gane el maratón, porque ella tiene una hija campeona.

—No entiendo, Edward.

—Claro que no entiendes —respondió en tono burlón.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Edward se giró a verla, la sonrisa burlona no le agradó, no era la sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que metía la pata con algún término deportivo, tampoco cuando estaba tan mareada después de escuchar a las niñas hablar sobre las reglas de los partidos y/o juegos que veían en televisión, esta vez su sonrisa era desagradable, como si ella también hubiera cometido un error.

—A mí no me engañas, Isabella, ni siquiera estás consciente de lo que hará Gretchen, dices que es tu conejita pero no te importan sus actividades.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Entonces por qué carajo no sabes del maratón en el que participará en dos días?

Bella no sabía de eso, estaba segura de que nunca escuchó hablar de ese tema, puede que se perdiera en algunas ocasiones cuando las niñas le hablaban al mismo tiempo, pero si Gretchen o él le hubieran dicho la palabra maratón, se acordaría a la perfección.

—Tienes que decirme estas cosas con tiempo, Edward, ¿cómo se supone que esté al tanto de todo lo de las niñas si no me lo dices?

—Ha estado en la pizarra desde hace un mes.

—¿Qué pizarra?

Edward bufó, se paró frente al frigorífico y apartó los imanes, exámenes aprobados y un montón de hojas más que llenaban la puerta, dejando a la vista una tablilla en donde estaban los eventos que las niñas tendrían durante ese mes, los de Tamara ya estaban todos tachados, ya que su próximo recital era en seis meses, pero ahí estaban los partidos importantes de las niñas, incluyendo el maratón de Gretchen y la prueba de natación de Hailey para dentro de dos semanas.

»¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ver eso? Nunca me dijiste que tenías una pizarra con todas esas cosas.

—Sí te lo dije

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé, pero sé que te lo dije.

—Si lo hubieras hecho lo recordaría y revisaría cada semana, pero no lo hiciste, por eso no lo hice.

—Sí lo hice, pero a veces no pones atención.

—¡Yo siempre pongo atención!

—Claro, pones tanta atención que se te ha olvidado que en dos días es el maratón de Gretchen.

—No se me ha olvidado, ¡no lo sabía! Y tú no has ayudado en nada para recordármelo, ni siquiera las niñas.

—No tendría por qué recordártelo, ¡estaba en la pizarra, Isabella!

—Una estúpida pizarra de la cual no tenía conocimiento, pedazo de imbécil.

—Claro, ahora yo soy el imbécil —bufó abriendo el congelador y sacando un paquete de papas congeladas para después lanzarlo contra la encimera—, si tan solo dejaras de cuidarte las putas uñas y prestaras más atención.

—Eso te va a costar muy caro, jodido imbécil. —Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero no dio más de un paso cuando Edward la retuvo.

—No te vas a marchar, Isabella.

—Voy a hacer lo que se me dé la puñetera gana —protestó soltándose de su agarre—, no creas que voy a permitir que me digas esas cosas y quedarme aquí.

—¿Qué mierda he dicho? ¿Solo que quizás ellas saben que no te importan sus actividades por completo?

Bella vio rojo, definitivamente iba a dejar a las niñas sin un padre y con mucho gusto se declararía culpable.

—No te atrevas a acusarme de eso, Edward, porque sabes que es mentira y solo estás hablando porque estás molesto, pero si piensas que te voy a perdonar solo porque Jane te hizo enojar, estás completamente equivocado. —Caminó fuera de la cocina—. Cuando decidas que es momento de arrastrarte para pedirme disculpas, puedes meterte esas disculpas por el...

—¿Papá, Bella?

Bella se quedó callada, Mila estaba en el filo de las escaleras mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo su balón de peluche entre sus brazos.

»¿Te vas a ir, Bella?

Quería gritar que sí, que su padre era un idiota y que no quería verlo por los siguientes días, pero en lugar de decirlo, se quedó callada. Mila era un ángel y no tenía por qué conocer sus problemas.

—Solo iré a la tienda, necesito algunas cosas.

—Yo voy contigo —respondió inmediatamente, terminando de bajar los escalones y sosteniéndola de la mano.

Bella asintió sin ningún ánimo de negarse, además no podía encontrar una razón para que no la acompañara, si bien no quería volver, las niñas no tenían por qué saberlo, cenaría con ellas y después se marcharía a su departamento, no sin antes decirle otro par de cosas a Edward.

—Bella...

—Estaremos de regreso antes de que tengas la cena.

Edward asintió y las dejó marchar, subieron al auto de Bella, Mila se entretuvo en sintonizar la estación de radio, por esa razón no vio cuando le mostró el dedo medio a Edward y este entró a la casa azotando la puerta.

—Mis hermanas estarán molestas cuando descubran que salimos juntas —habló Mila soltando una risita traviesa—, quizás podamos salir solo nosotras dos, ¿también quieres?

—Claro que sí, corazón, organizaremos salidas de solo nosotras dos.

—Bien —asintió emocionada—, me gusta la idea de salir con mi nueva mamá, no te molesta que Kailani y yo te digamos así, ¿verdad?

¿Molestarla? Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar ante esa idea, sabía que lo sería, pero ver que las gemelas ya la veían como una madre la llenaba de completa alegría.

—Claro que no, corazón, ¿pero tu papá sabe que lo harán?

—Él nos dijo que tú eres la indicada para llevar ese nombre, nosotras también lo creemos.

Era muy difícil permanecer enojada con Edward cuando las niñas revelaban cosas como esas.

_«Mamá», _le gustaba demasiado como sonaba eso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La cena fue una tortura para Edward, Bella regresó una hora después con una Mila completamente feliz, quien corrió en busca de Kailani pues tenía noticias maravillosas que contarle, Hailey había acaparado los brazos de Bella apenas cruzó por la puerta, así que no tuvo oportunidad de disculparse antes de la cena, después Gretchen le había pedido que le ayudara a hacer el bolso que su mitti le había pedido hacer, Bella accedió y se alejó de él sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sabía que la había jodido, fue un completo idiota al estallar con Bella, ella no tenía la culpa de nada y lo de la pizarra, una vez lo pensó mejor, recordó que nunca se la había mencionado, pensó en hacerlo pero al final alguna de sus hijas les interrumpió y él no volvió a abordar el tema.

Salió del baño con su pijama puesta, Bella estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, limándose las uñas, le miró con una ceja alzada, retándolo a que dijera algo.

—Mi amor...

—Ahórrate ese "mi amor".

—Bells, lo de esta tarde...

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Tenemos que hablar de eso.

—Pues ahora no quiero.

—Pero te has quedado a pasar la noche, pensé que eso significaba que me dejarías disculparme —dijo para acto seguido hincarse y tomar sus manos—. No me terminaste de decir por dónde podía meterme mis disculpas, por eso estoy aquí, arrastrándome por tu perdón.

Bella suspiró y no apartó las manos, lo cual era una buena señal para recuperar su perdón.

—Te he perdonado, no puedo estar molesta contigo cuando tienes a seis niñas de tu lado —suspiró cansada—, pero no quiero hablar contigo esta noche, quizás mañana esté de mejor humor, así que te agradecería que salieras de mi habitación.

—¿Salir? ¿Tu habitación?

—Sí a ambas cosas. —Se puso de pie dejando ver su nueva pijama, ahora entendía por qué Mila llegó con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin querer decir a dónde habían ido, la pijama era una bata de seda azul que apenas le cubría las bragas a juego, si lo estaba castigando le estaba dando muy buenos resultados.

—¿Y dónde dormiré?

—En el sofá. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizás mañana quiera hablar contigo, o tal vez no, ahora vete.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, fuera, ahora.

—Está bien, estás aquí en casa y eso es suficiente para mí.

Tomó mantas del armario y salió de la habitación dejando a Bella sola. Bajó al primer piso en donde se dispuso a preparar el sofá, tenía un sofá-cama en la oficina, e incluso podía ir y dormir en la cama con Gretchen, pero si lo hacía quizás Bella terminaría aún más enojada con él y era lo último que quería.

Se recostó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, por lo menos la vería hasta que el sueño lo reclamara y olvidara lo pequeño que era el mueble, nunca imaginó que a sus cuarenta años volvería a dormir en el sofá después de hacer enojar a su novia.

Ni siquiera Tanya en su peor momento lo había echado, solo le daba la espalda y lo ignoraba.

Jane tampoco lo corría de la habitación, pero ahora entendía sus motivos para no mostrar su enojo en aquel entonces.

Pero Bella era diferente, si ella estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche en casa a pesar de estar furiosa con él, solo significaba que era la indicada, la mujer con quien compartiría el resto de su vida.

Conforme el tiempo pasó, Bella bajó una sola vez, murmurando sobre el calor que tenía arriba y jugando con el escote del camisón, ella lo estaba haciendo pagar.

Edward pensó en cuánto se enojaría si entraba en la madrugada a la habitación y la tomaba hasta que no pudiera pensar.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de planear la invasión a su habitación pues las luces de la escalera se encendieron, segundos después Gretchen bajaba; con seis niñas a las que cuidar había tenido que enseñarles a valerse por sí mismas en ocasiones, no era extraño que Nessa encendiera la lavadora cuando manchaba las sábanas, tampoco encontrar a las gemelas viendo televisión en la madrugada o, como en esa ocasión, ver a Gretchen bajar por un vaso de agua, solo que ella aún encendía todas las luces a su paso y muy pocas veces las apagaba.

—¿Papi?

—Hola, mi pequeña niña lista, ¿te ha dado un poco de sed?

—Sí, pol eso he bajado —asintió apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro—. ¿Pelo tú que haces aquí? ¿Dolmilás aquí?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Pol qué? Tú siemple duelmes con Bella en tu cama muy abazaditos.

—Bella se ha enojado conmigo y me ha mandado a dormir aquí.

—¿Bella dolmilá sola?

—Al parecer lo hará.

Gretchen asintió pensativa, para después sonreír y girarse.

»¿A dónde vas?

—A dolmil con Bella, ella necesita a quien ablazal y yo soy muy ablazable.

Edward vio como su hija subía la escalera ignorándolo por completo, al parecer la época en donde Gretchen le pedía dormir junto a él sin importar el lugar, solo con la condición de que la mantuviera entre sus brazos, había terminado y era culpa de una castaña de bonitas piernas, las mismas piernas que se suponía tendrían que estar rodeándolo, pero por su estúpida boca ahora estaba solo en la sala, escuchando levemente la risita de Gretchen en su habitación.

Bufó acomodándose en el pequeño sofá, procurando no caerse.

Escuchó el movimiento de las camas arriba seguido de pasos y risitas, luego el balbuceo de Hailey, Bella tendría a sus niñas en la habitación y él estaría solo.

Sería una larga noche la que le esperaba, sus planes de meterse en la cama con Bella habían sido arruinados.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues apareció Jane y no es muy agrable y Edward metió la pata con Bella muy feo, ¿Alguien más quiere darle una buena lección? Hagan fila, porque la primera soy yo y la segunda Yanina.**

**L¡gemelas la han llamado mamá!, ¿Quién será la próxima?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor 😍**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, e información extra de las historias así como podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 24**

Edward sentía su cuello dolorido, dos noches durmiendo en el sofá no era nada bueno ni cómodo, Nessa le había preguntado por qué no le pedía a Bella que se fuera a su departamento y así él dormía en su cama nuevamente.

—Solo es un enojo, además, ¿no quieres a Bella aquí por las mañanas? A mí me gusta verla a primera hora, más cuando me ayuda con los pañales de Hailey, puede que esté molesta conmigo, pero me alegra saber que no está lo suficientemente molesta como para no quererme cerca.

Esa respuesta fue lo suficientemente buena para Nessa pues no hizo ninguna otra pregunta, aunque las gemelas estuvieron un poco más escépticas, pero no dijeron nada después de darse cuenta que podrían escabullirse dentro de la habitación por la noche y dormir con su nueva mamá.

No había sido sorpresa que comenzaran a llamarla mamá en cada oportunidad que se les presentara, ellas habían hablado con él primero, preguntado si estaba bien llamarla de ese modo, ellas querían una mamá y aunque Rose era un excelente apoyo, ellas querían poder presentar a una mamá en el colegio y para ambas, Bella era perfecta.

Sabía que, de todas sus hijas, sus gemelas eran las que peor parte se habían llevado, Tanya podía tolerarlas por ser unas niñas, pero no perdía oportunidad de recordarle que había sido un bastardo por acostarse con la trepadora de Alice.

—_Era mi entrenadora personal, Edward, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido como para embarazar a esa zorra que solo busca a un idiota que le dé una buena vida._

Alice definitivamente no había conseguido ninguna buena vida con él, ni siquiera tuvo lugar en su vida, él estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando a Nessa y Tam, cuando Alice se dio cuenta que nunca podría pisar su casa ni mucho menos instalarse como la futura señora Cullen porque eso jamás pasaría, se marchó a Texas para vivir el resto de su embarazo lejos de él, solo llamándolo cuando entró en trabajo de parto para después desaparecer definitivamente de sus vidas.

Las gemelas no habían tenido ninguna madre a lo largo de su vida, sabían que Tanya no lo era y nunca lo sería, Jane solo las ilusionó para al final marcharse y por los siguientes años ignorarlas y solo centrarse en Gretchen, y aunque les agradara Victoria, nunca la vieron como un prospecto de madre.

Por esa razón estaban tan obstinadas en dejar claro que Bella era su madre y Bella no tenía ningún problema con esa decisión, le hubiera gustado estar presente cuando las gemelas hablaron con ella, pero mientras las veía interactuar, dejaba de importarle y solo se centraba en el momento, en ese maravilloso momento en donde, aunque Bella siguiera enojada con él, no se alejaría de su lado.

Incluso cuando las gemelas no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil esa mañana por querer estar pegadas a Bella, evitando que él intentara arreglar las cosas con ella, tampoco ayudaba que los dos últimos días Gretchen se quedara con Jane, Bella no estaba nada contenta con él por permitir que su conejita estuviera lejos de casa, si lo que quería era contentarla, no estaba ni cerca de lograrlo.

Tampoco ayudó a su causa cuando le contó cómo había conocido a Jane, pero aunque no le gustaba recordar esa desastrosa etapa de su vida, se lo dijo principalmente porque alguna de las niñas iba a terminar revelando la verdad, incluso podía ser Rosalie, y lo último que necesitaba era más enojo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—_¿Qué quieres decir con que era la niñera de las niñas?_

_Bella estaba sentada en la cama, con sus camisones que usaba para torturarlo, no ayudaba que se hubiera cruzado de brazos provocando que sus senos se levantaran, ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, su preciosa novia estaba en modo tortura._

—_Venía por un intercambio estudiantil, como parte del programa la universidad ofrecía la opción de ayudarles a conseguir un empleo, mi padre ha recibido ayuda de esos chicos en los gimnasios, pero esta vez extendimos la solicitud a niñera, solo serían unas cuantas horas, tres días a la semana, ahí fue cuando apareció Jane._

—_¿Así que no soy tu novia más joven?_

_Puede que a veces fuera un idiota, pero no lo era tanto como para responder a esa pregunta._

—_Tú eres la más hermosa y bella de todas, la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, la única a la que amo tanto como amo a mis hijas._

_Bella apartó la mirada, pero no pudo ocultar a tiempo su media sonrisa._

—_No intentes convencerme con cursilerías, Edward, que no te va a funcionar._

—_¿Segura?_

—_Sabes que lo haré —bufó—, pero tú respetarás mi decisión de seguir enojada por un rato más y terminarás de contarme de la cucaracha esa._

—_¿Te has unido al club?_

—_No me cambies el tema, Cullen, comienza a hablar._

—_Está bien, te diré todo. —Se rascó la nuca sabiendo que lo que seguía no era nada bonito—. Jane comenzó a trabajar para mí, cuidaba a las niñas tres días a la semana, les daba de cenar, a veces les ayudaba con los deberes y las metía a la cama, no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer. Las primeras semanas solo intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con ella, le pagaba al final de la semana y listo, pero con el tiempo comenzamos a hablar, Jane venía de Alemania, había obtenido una beca para venir a Seattle y probar en el equipo de soccer, si lograba sobresalir quizás le ofrecerían una pasantía más permanente, me agradaban sus ambiciones, además se llevaba muy bien con las niñas, Tam y Nessa me decían que ella era muy divertida y cuidaba muy bien de las gemelas, era paciente con ellas, en cuestión de semanas Jane pasó a quedarse las noches aquí ya que a veces llegaba tarde y no era seguro que regresara al campus sola, después no solo fueron tres días, llegó el punto en el que las cuidaba cada tarde. Ella se mostraba demasiado madura, decía que las fiestas no eran lo suyo, prefería estar en casa, muchas veces cuando llegaba por las tardes para pasar tiempo con mis hijas y permitirle un día libre, la encontraba en el jardín ejercitándose o practicando con el balón, nunca me molestó que lo hiciera, incluso llegué a regalarle la membresía para el gimnasio, ella se esforzaba y me parecía un buen regalo._

—_No me está gustando a donde se dirige esto._

—_Pues te va a gustar mucho menos, pero ahora me escucharás. —Bella asintió dejando que continuara con su historia—. A partir de ahí, los coqueteos comenzaron, ella tenía diecinueve y yo treinta y cinco, mi última relación fue la madre de las gemelas y fue un caos._

_Bella asintió de acuerdo._

_»Cuando la besé simplemente fue natural, las niñas estaban tan acostumbradas a ella que no les pareció extraño que comenzara a pasar más tiempo con nosotros, incluso a Jasper y a mi padre les agradaba, decían que era una joven muy centrada, no veían nada de malo en su edad._

—_Como me la describes, hasta yo confiaría en ella. ¿Qué pasó después?_

—_Jane consiguió una beca para quedarse en Seattle y pertenecer al equipo de la universidad, ni siquiera regresó a Alemania durante las vacaciones, se instaló simplemente en casa con las niñas, se hacía cargo de la casa, preparaba las comidas, atendía a las niñas y por las noches la tenía en mi cama..._

—_Omite la parte de la cama, por favor —le advirtió nada contenta._

—_Claro, entendido. Cuando comenzó el siguiente semestre Jane no estaba nada contenta, la mantenían en la banca la mayor parte del tiempo, no le permitían jugar en los partidos, si no lograba salir de la banca, su lugar en el equipo estaría en peligro, en ese momento no lo relacioné, pero fue solo un mes después que me dijo que estaba embarazada._

—_¿Se embarazó a propósito?_

—_La universidad no podía sacarla del equipo o corrían el riesgo de sufrir una sanción porque asumirían que expulsaron a Jane debido a su estado, así que por los siguientes meses el lugar en el equipo estuvo asegurado, seguía asistiendo a los entrenamientos y a clases, no vi nada de raro en que lo hiciera, hasta que un mes después de que Gretchen naciera la encontré con su maleta en la puerta pues había conseguido el traslado a Phoenix, un mejor lugar en donde jugar soccer._

—_¿Por qué hizo algo así?_

—_Su objetivo era Phoenix y estar en Seattle era su pase para lograrlo, solo un escalón para lograr su cometido._

—_¿Y Gretchen? ¿Y su relación?_

—_Gretchen fue el embarazo que necesitó para que no la sacaran del equipo si es que no lograba salir de la banca, nuestra "relación" para ella solo fue la manera de tener ingresos sin necesidad de gastar un solo centavo, tenía una beca por parte de su universidad de origen, además de apoyos de la Universidad de Seattle por ser madre soltera y el dinero que yo le daba para que cubriera los gastos que las niñas tenían a lo largo del día, Jane se marchó de aquí con una buena cantidad de dinero y con sus objetivos conseguidos._

—_¿Nunca quiso a Gretchen?_

—_Claro que sí, si se quedaba con ella, yo tendría que darle una pensión, además de que corría el riesgo de que Jane informara que nuestra relación comenzó cuando ella aún era la niñera de las niñas, la universidad habría tachado a mi padre como miembro de su listado laboral y era lo último que quería. Carlisle me apoyó en ese momento, me dijo que prefería dejar de tener ayuda extra que permitir que Jane se llevara a la niña solo por capricho, Jane no me la puso nada fácil pero al final accedió a que me quedara con ella debido a que era la jugadora estrella en Phoenix y no tenía tiempo para ser mamá, aunque me dio una larga lista de especificaciones que debía cumplir._

—_Perra._

—_Cada cierto tiempo su abogado me hace llegar un documento en donde exige que Gretchen cubra actividades que ella considera necesarias, me he negado a la gran mayoría ya que Jane no aparece tan seguido, en los últimos cinco años de vida de Gren solo la ha visto unas siete u ocho veces, de las cuales tres han sido en los últimos tres años._

—_¿Las niñas cómo se tomaron el que Jane se fuera?_

—_Al principio pensaban que Jane solo iba a la universidad y que regresaría en cualquier momento, y regresó para los diez meses de Gren, las niñas estaban felices de verla, pero Jane les ignoró y dejó en claro que ella solo venía a Seattle por su única hija._

—_Maldita bruja._

—_Desde ese momento no es bienvenida en casa ni mucho menos por mis hijas, Gretchen la ama, pero es su mamá, es entendible que lo haga, aunque si te soy sincero, ella prefiere a Tanya._

—_¿La prefiere a ella?_

—_Lo hacía hasta que tú apareciste, preciosa._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No se enorgullecía de salir con una universitaria, pero nunca se avergonzaría de su conejita y aunque Jane era una mujer insufrible y la detestaba la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo menos hacía que Gretchen estuviera feliz cada vez que la veía, por la felicidad de su hija la soportaría.

Aún más cuando Jane se marchaba el mismo día del maratón deportivo al que Gretchen estaba inscrita desde que tenía dos años.

Era principalmente un evento en donde los niños se divertían y los padres presumían a sus hijos, Gretchen había ganado en su categoría desde la primera vez, Edward suponía que tener a sus hermanas y perseguirlas por la casa le había dado cierta ventaja sobre los demás niños.

Jane siempre asistía, veía a Gren ganar y después se marchaba, era una costumbre.

—Te guardaremos un lugar, mamá.

—Incluso te guardaremos nachos para que compartamos, mamá.

—Y pediremos a papá que compre tu soda de dieta, mamá.

—Y ya sabemos que no debemos tomar de esa soda, mamá.

Edward sonrió enternecido al ver a Bella entrar a la cocina vestida con un jumpsuit rosa acompañada de las gemelas, quienes para su sorpresa tenían un bendito lazo en el cabello.

—Gracias, mis amores, estaré ahí, denle un abrazo a Gretchen por mí en cuanto la vean.

—¡Lo haremos, mamá!

Notó la sonrisa de inmensa alegría de Bella al escucharlas, incluso él estaba sonriendo encantado con la palabrita.

Bella se giró para verlo, los últimos días solo había recibido un seco adiós, pero no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la cucaracha sin un beso de su preciosa novia, la atrapó entre sus brazos causando que chillara, su protesta se vio interrumpida cuando la besó, un beso que fue lo suficientemente decente para que sus hijas presenciaran, aunque eso no evitó que soltaran risitas nerviosas.

—Te he extrañado.

—Pues yo no.

—Mentirosa.

—Yo soy quien tiene la cama llena, extrañarte no está en mi lista de prioridades en ese momento.

Le encantaba su Bella atrevida y traviesa.

—Pues yo nos extraño por los dos, y eso es suficiente.

—¿Te he dicho que a veces me pareces demasiado cursi? —preguntó antes de darle un casto beso—. Te amo y esta noche puedes dejar el sofá y regresar a tu cama ya que yo dormiré en mi departamento.

La risita de las gemelas le alertó de que tramaban algo, pero él no tendría de otra más que esperar.

»Los veo en un rato, alguien tiene que ir a trabajar y ya que el papá no será, tengo que ir a partirme la espalda para mantener a mi familia.

Besó a todos por última vez, le recordó que Hailey seguía dormida y que Tam y Nessa estaban a punto de bajar antes de salir de casa.

—¿Cuándo se mudará mamá con nosotras?

—Queremos a mamá con nosotras todo el tiempo.

Al parecer las gemelas dejaban de completar la frase de la otra cuando la palabra _mamá _venía en la oración.

—El contrato del departamento de Be… mamá termina muy pronto.

Sus hijas soltaron un chillido muy parecido al que Bella y Angela hacían cuando algo les emocionaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Vamos a llegar, Bella, aún tenemos tiempo.

—Angie, yo te amo, pero no recuerdo en ningún momento haberte invitado.

—No lo hiciste, pero Jasper amablemente me tendió una invitación. Qué clase de amiga eres, ¿eh? Olvidándote de tu hermana del alma por culpa de la cucaracha blanca.

—¿Cucaracha blanca?

—Son aún más asquerosas que las normales —se encogió de hombros—, fue idea de Sam, por cierto, ¿dónde mierda se ha metido?, te juro que cada vez que lo necesito para alguna puñetera mierda él desaparece, además se regodea como si sus jodidas cejas fueran lo mejor que pudo existir, es una zorra cuando se lo propone.

Bella rodó los ojos ante lo mal hablada que podía llegar a ser Angela cuando Sophie no estaba cerca, antes no lo entendía, pero ahora, cuando más de una vez las niñas le hacían pagar un dólar por cada grosería que soltaba, comenzó a callarse y decirlas cuando no estuvieran cerca.

—Fue a entregar los formularios que nos han solicitado, resulta que debemos contratar otro servicio si nuestros envíos son más de cien al mes.

—¿Y por qué no fui yo?

—Porque el hermano de Sam trabaja en la oficina de correos y prometió conseguir un sello postal o algo así, para evitar recargo, ahora deja de quejarte y trabaja.

—¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor?, solo estoy intentando hacer charla y tú no has parado de ser señorita gruñona desde que llegamos.

Bella suspiró, su humor no era precisamente el mejor en esos últimos días, no había podido ver a Gretchen y cada vez que Edward hablaba por teléfono con ella, no quería acaparar la llamada pero las niñas lo hacían y ella solo alcanzaba a decir un rápido _te quiero, _además Jane había resultado ser una perra de otro nivel, después de que Edward le contara su historia con la cucaracha pelos de elote, no volvió a hablar de ella, sin embargo las niñas no habían sido precisamente silenciosas.

Las gemelas le habían contado la vez que Jane intentó llevarse a Gretchen a Alemania, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Edward y Emmett llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que abordaran el avión, al parecer Jane creyó que podía llevarse a la niña solo porque era su madre, ignorando por completo el permiso firmado que debía presentar.

Tamara compartió la vez en que Jane llevó a Gretchen a patinar cuando solo tenía tres, terminó con una leve torcedura que la dejó una semana con la mano vendada.

Y Vanessa fue tan amable de decirle que Rosalie había roto la nariz de Jane después de que esta dijera que Edward era un irresponsable que no podía mantener una pareja estable y su hija estaría en pésimos cuidados si se quedaba bajo el cuidado de los Cullen.

Después de escuchar eso, Rosalie comenzó a caerle un poco mejor, ¿cómo se atrevía esa cucaracha a decir tremendas idioteces? Puede que Edward tuviera un largo historial de relaciones fallidas, pero nunca había dudado de la devoción que tenía hacia cada una de sus hijas.

—No han sido días fáciles, solo quiero que la cucaracha rastrera vuelva a desaparecer de nuestras vidas.

—Y lo hará, Edward te lo dijo, ella solo viene para molestar, pero desaparece, tendrás a tu niña de regreso en casa, mami, no te conviertas en una de esas madres exageradas.

Bella dejó de ordenar los esmaltes y encaró a Angela.

—¿Tú me estás diciendo que no exagere? ¿Cuántas veces has llamado a tu madre este día?

—Mi madre quiere robarme a mi hija —se intentó defender, aunque ambas sabían que solo estaba exagerando, Angela era demasiado sobreprotectora con Sophie cuando su madre iba a visitarlas, ¿acaso podía culpar a su madre por querer a su nieta de regreso en Forks?

La campana de la puerta sonó, dando paso a Esme junto con un hombre alto y muy pálido, pero con un increíble delineado.

Bella se puso de pie y se acercó junto con Angela.

—Bells, Angie, me alegra tanto que ambas estén aquí —les saludó Esme besándoles las mejillas—, les presento a mi amigo Amun de Malek cosmetics.

Bella y Angie estuvieron a punto de chillar como adolescentes, Malek Costemics había sido la causante de que sus padres gastaran algunos cientos de dólares solo para importar su maquillaje del otro lado del océano, tener a Amun frente a ellas solo las hacía querer gritar como si se tratara de Chris Evans.

—Encantado de conocerlas, señorita, Esme me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y… —miró a su alrededor antes de volver a encontrarse con la mirada de ambas— veo que no ha exagerado, ¿acaso ese es color dandelion?

Amun las pasó dirigiéndose a lo que llamó su atención, estaba segura de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, posiblemente Angela junto a ella también estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento.

—Contrólense —les advirtió Esme—, me costó demasiado convencerlo de venir como para que ustedes arruinen esta oportunidad, pónganse sus bragas de mujeres responsables o les juro que les daré una buena paliza a ambas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los eventos habían ocurrido sin incidentes, las gemelas tenían un montón de medallas de chocolate mientras que Hailey solo había ganado una por su participación al intentar armar una torre de cubos, su hija más bien los había lanzado hacia arriba para después dar vueltas en círculos, repitió la acción una y otra vez, al final ningún niño construyó la torre, pero obtuvieron premios y eso fue suficiente.

La hora del evento importante de Gretchen se acercaba, Edward prefirió no discutir cuando vio que en la playera estaba el apellido Vulturi y no Cullen, Jane no merecía que le demostrara cuánto lo desquiciaba.

Dejó a sus hijas sentadas en las gradas en donde verían la carrera de Gretchen y se dirigió a Jane y su hija, Jane había acaparado a la niña la mayor parte del día, como si no quisiera que Edward la tomara y se la llevara, quien tenía mucho derecho de hacerlo, pero no lo haría por el bien de su pequeñita.

Jane le estaba dando la espalda ya que le ayudaba con las cintas de los tenis a Gren, ella tampoco notaba su presencia pues tenía toda su atención en el nudo que Jane le estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué es lo que te dije que tienes que hacer?

—Sel la más lapida y ganal.

—Así es, ¿y por qué?

—Polque somos ganadolas, no peldedolas.

—Exacto, ¿y si ganas a dónde iremos?

—¡A comel helado!

—Así es, y recuérdalo bien, solo las ganadoras reciben helado.

Edward intervino al ver cómo Gretchen asentía efusivamente, sabía la obsesión que tenía Jane por ser la mejor en todo, y aunque él motivaba a sus hijas a dar lo mejor de ellas en cada una de sus actividades, lo que estaba haciendo Jane no era ni remotamente aceptable.

—¡Papi! ¿Bella ya llegó?

—Viene en camino, cariño.

—Bien, quielo que me vea sel una ganadola.

—Yo te veré serlo —interrumpió Jane visiblemente molesta—, soy tu mamá, ¿quién es más importante que yo para verte?

Gretchen se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder.

—Conejita, por qué no vas con tus hermanas, apuesto a que quieren darte ánimo.

Gren asintió y se alejó de ambos dando pequeños saltitos, su número pegado en la espalda rebotando a cada paso que daba.

—Creo que está un poco subida de peso.

La estridente voz de Jane le recordó su molestia.

»¿Qué clase de alimentación le estás dando? Me quedaré otros días más, quizás la lleve con un nutriólogo.

—Es una niña.

—Esa solo es una excusa, si va a ser la mejor, entonces tiene que comenzar desde ahora con un régimen.

—Gren ya es la mejor, no necesita probarte nada ni mucho menos llevar un régimen, tiene cinco años.

Jane rodó los ojos, se colgó el bolso sobre el hombro y le sonrió de manera burlona.

—Ya veremos si tienes razón, después de hoy, veré si le pido a mi abogado que solicite la custodia de Gretchen, no estoy convencida que estando contigo y esa noviecilla tuya, que más parece una muñequita de esquina, sea lo mejor para la educación de mi hija. —Comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes girarse a verlo y sonreír como la serpiente que era—. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Atrapada en el tráfico, atragantándose con algún pedazo de carne?

—No te confundas, Jane, no vaya a ser que te muerdas la lengua.

—No lo haré, tú fuiste el único estúpido que manejé a mi antojo.

—Porque ahora todos saben la clase de fácil y regalada que eres, solo necesitas unos cuantos cientos de dólares para mantenerte en casa, dispuesta a todo.

Se alejó y fue hacia sus niñas, en donde se ocupó en mantenerlas entretenidas hasta que Carlisle, Jasper y Rosalie llegaron, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba Bella no aparecía, las niñas no dejaban de buscar a su alrededor, listas para hacerse notar apenas lograran localizarla.

Gretchen tuvo que irse a formar con los demás niños, era una carrera corta, solo unos veinticinco metros, no era gran cosa.

Intentó llamar a Bella pero no le respondió el teléfono.

_¿Dónde mierda estaba?_

Jane se sentó a su lado ignorando a todo el mundo y solo centrándose en Gretchen que seguía las instrucciones del coordinador, él le estaba enseñando a estirarse y explicando que debían detenerse si se lastimaban, además de la señal que debían hacer para avisar que necesitaban un médico.

Era una rutina que la mayoría sabía, pero era grato saber que se las repetían por precaución, nunca era suficiente precaución para un padre tratándose de su hija.

Acomodaron a los niños en los lugares, Gretchen miraba hacia todos lados en busca de Bella, pero ella no aparecía. Edward tenía su teléfono pegado a la oreja, era la decimoquinta vez que le llamaba, pero no atendía.

—Angie tampoco me contesta, hermanito —murmuró Jasper detrás de él, dejaría para después el interrogatorio acerca de cómo había conseguido el número de Angela.

—La carrera está por comenzar, Edward, ella no va a responder.

Hizo caso de su padre no sin antes hacerle una discreta seña a Jasper para que siguiera intentando, abrió la cámara de su teléfono y enfocó a Gretchen, quien no parecía ni un poco concentrada.

El encargado dictó las instrucciones alto y claro, los niños se posicionaron y en cuanto hizo sonar la trompeta, todos corrieron, Gretchen iba en la delantera, solo habían avanzado unos cinco metros cuando tropezó y cayó sobre sus rodillas, escuchó el jadeo de Rosalie detrás de él, así como el grito de sorpresa de sus hijas, él no sabía cómo reaccionar, sus hijas normalmente no tropezaban, tenían un equilibrio inigualable, pero ahí estaba su conejita, sentada sobre la pista, viendo cómo los demás la pasaban, su labio inferior comenzando a temblar, buscándolo desesperadamente.

Edward le arrojó el teléfono a Nessa, que lo atrapó en el aire, y comenzó a bajar las gradas dispuesto a ir por ella antes de que el llanto comenzara, pero se congeló al ver a la bonita castaña correr por el campo —y con Angela detrás intentando alcanzarla—, deteniéndose solamente para quitarse los zapatos altos y seguir corriendo.

Al estar a tan solo uno metros, comenzó a gritar intentando animar a Gretchen.

—Vamos, mi conejita, tú puedes, ponte de pie, yo sé que tú puedes, mi amorcito.

Gretchen se limpió las mejillas y puso de pie, no había raspones ni sangre en sus rodillas, así que continuó con la carrera siendo animada por su porrista personal que corría justo al lado de ella, la preciosa mujer que tenía el cabello despeinado, el jumpsuit rosa que se amoldaba a su cuerpo arrugado y los altos zapatos en sus manos.

No ganó la carrera, ni siquiera estuvo entre los primeros diez lugares, pero Gretchen estaba feliz de haber terminado, Bella la atrapó en brazos cuando Gretchen siguió corriendo esquivando a las niñas que jadeaban de cansancio, hasta llegar a ella y saltar para que la sostuviera en brazos.

El primer lugar había quedado en el olvido.

La carrera ya no era importante para Gretchen.

Ninguna medalla ni trofeo se comparaba a ese momento.

Bella se había olvidado de todo su glamur, el cabello no estaba en su lugar, el jumpsuit tenía residuos verdes de pasto, sus diminutos pies, que también tenían una pedicura envidiable, se encontraban sucios, además de que estaba jadeando por falta de aire, y lo había hecho solo para que Gretchen terminara la carrera y tuviera una sonrisa incluso aún más grande que la del niño que ganó el primer lugar.

Se acercó con su familia pisándole los talones, Angela llegó junto a Bella, sosteniéndose el pecho.

—En tu condenada vida, Isabella, vuelvas a hacerme correr de esa manera —protestó con la respiración agitada—, tres condenadas cuadras, ¡tres!

Edward definitivamente iba a preguntar por qué se habían atrasado tanto, al ver el estado de ambas debía ser una gran aventura la que tuvieron.

Bella ni siquiera le hizo caso al parloteo de Angela, demasiado ocupada con Gretchen.

Su familia se acercó, incluida Jane, no podía decir que Jasper también ya que estaba mucho más entretenido ofreciéndole a Angela llevarla por un poco de agua para que se refrescara.

—¿Lo hice bien, Bella?

—¿Hacerlo bien?, conejita, eres mi pequeñita increíble, no puedo creer lo rápida que eres, eres maravillosa.

Su hija se dejó mimar por Bella.

—Pero Gren, no gano, mamá —habló Kailani, prefirió ignorar el jadeo de Rosalie.

—Eso no importa, Kai, es una ganadora para mí. ¿Quién es la niña más veloz? Mi Gretchen lo es, claro que mi Gretchen lo es.

La risita encantada de su hija era suficiente, pensó que tal vez lloraría, pero no había ni una pizca de decepción en su rostro. ¿Había creído que ver a Jane después de tanto tiempo era la muestra más grande de felicidad de su hija? En ese momento la felicidad de su hija no se igualaba con ninguna otra. Ni siquiera se emocionó tanto cuando Jane le dio su banda se la suerte, pero en ese momento, mientras Bella quitaba el sudor de su frente y juntaba su nariz con la de ella, su hija era una ganadora.

Jane junto a él no estaba nada contenta, pero eso no importaba, se enfrentaría a ella con tal de que nada opacara la alegría de su hija.

Fue demasiado paciente con Jane, culpándose de haberse involucrado con una universitaria que le vio la cara, fue bastante indulgente, permitiéndole acceder a Gretchen sin establecer verdaderos límites ni parámetros de visitas, quería que Gretchen tuviera a su madre presente, pero Gren ya tenía a Bella, su madrastra, y a la mejor amiga de ella, ambas festejándola como si realmente hubiera llegado en primer lugar.

Era hora de que Jane enfrentara la realidad, ¿creía que todo se haría a su manera? Pues era mejor que llamara a su abogado porque era la última vez que estaría cerca de Gretchen sin una maldita orden de horario y reglas que el juez dictaminara a cumplir.

Con eso en mente, sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a Gretchen y de paso a Bella.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado para celebrar?

—Pelo, yo no...

—Me parece muy buena idea —acordó Bella—, mi pequeña niña increíble necesita comer su peso en helado.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Jane es una cucaracha, ¿Alguien está de acuerdo conmigo?**

**Salió la madre de las gemelas, ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Pero o Alice no es una santa, ¿Aparecerá? Quizás.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres a mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerdenue pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes e información extra de las historias, además de que tendrán completa libertad de acosarme cuanto quieran jajajaja**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 25**

Edward podía asegurar sin ningún temor a equivocarse que Jane estaba más que enojada, furiosa, a punto de estallar y causar una devastación a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda y todo por ver a Gretchen celebrando su medalla de participación, Bella no había parado de tomarle fotografías luciendo las medallas.

—_Mi papi siempre tomaba fotografías de cualquier cosa que yo hiciera, ¿por qué yo no lo haría con mis bebés?_

Bella ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la mirada asesina de Jane, mucho menos cuando se enfundó sus altos zapatos y Jane tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder verla, ¿era su culpa que Jane no heredara la altura alemana?

—Necesito hablar contigo en privado, Edward.

Suspirando asintió, dejando que Bella y las niñas siguieran festejando, incluso Angela después de recuperarse estaba alabando a Gretchen, tal vez a su padre, hermanos e hijas les parecía un poco exagerado que por una medalla de participación estuvieran haciendo una gran celebración, pero él sabía que el único deporte que Angela y Bella practicaban era el de pelear por un par de bolsos Louis Vuitton en oferta.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Ambas guardaban un mechón de cabello de las mujeres a las que vencieron.

Ellas no eran solo una cara bonita, eran inteligentes y jodidamente peligrosas cuando se lo proponían.

Se alejaron lo suficiente para que no fueran escuchados ni vistos, lo último que Edward necesitaba era que Gretchen se preocupara.

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de preguntar de qué quería hablar cuando Jane ya estaba parloteando.

—Creí que le estabas dando un buen entrenamiento, Edward, ¿decimoquinto lugar? Eso ni siquiera es remotamente aceptable.

—Solo tiene cinco, aún es pequeña.

—A su edad yo nunca perdí, era veloz y ágil, no me tropezaba con el aire.

—Solo tuvo un mal día.

—Sí claro, hace un año ella ganó perfectamente, ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de ella, pero ahora...

—Gretchen es diferente.

—No dudo que lo sea si tiene a esa noviecita tuya celebrándole todo, un decimoquinto lugar no es ni remotamente aceptable, pero al parecer a tu novia eso le parece perfecto, ha llenado de elogios a la niña como si realmente hubiera ganado.

—Se lo ha ganado.

—No me hagas reír, ella no…

—Ella sí —le cortó sin ninguna intención de permitirle continuar, todos tenían un límite y él había llegado al suyo—. Es suficiente, Jane, Gretchen es una niña pequeña, no necesita ser reprendida porque tropezó y perdió, ¿por qué debería sentirse mal? ¿Porque su madre no la llevará a comer helado? Bella lo hará sin problemas y ten por seguro que lo disfrutará mucho más.

—No me provoques, Edward.

—Si me apetece lo haré, estoy harto de ti, Jane, condenadamente harto, vienes una vez al año a pavonearte, creyéndote la gran progenitora, mandando a tu abogado con cientos de papeles que no tienen sentido, llamando a Gretchen solo cuando te acuerdas de ella, ¿en serio crees que algún juez permitirá que te lleves a mi hija? —se burló, disfrutando plenamente de la furia de Jane—. Inténtalo, no eres más que una chiquilla que apenas está entrando a la adultez.

—Una chiquilla con la que te acostaste, imbécil.

—Eras mayor de edad, así que no uses ese pretexto conmigo —le restó importancia—. Ve con el juez, preséntate ante él, cuenta cuanta mierda se te antoje, porque al final del día, quien terminará siendo la madre de mierda serás tú, no yo. ¿Qué le ofreces tú a Gretchen? ¿Una casa en Phoenix? ¿Una niñera que la cuide todo el día porque tú estás en entrenamientos?

—¿Y acaso la puta que metiste a tu casa no la cuida todo el día?

—Ni siquiera caeré en tu estúpido insulto. ¿Crees que Bella es una puta? Pues deléitate en cómo esa a la que llamas puta se ha ganado a tu hija, cómo ella sí es una madre en todo sentido, mientras que tú, Jane, tú solo eres una pobre chiquilla que ni siquiera tiene una madurez mental aceptable.

—Me las vas a pagar, Edward, te quitaré a la niña.

—Inténtalo, solo dejarás al descubierto que soy un excelente padre, el cual le ha dado estabilidad, hermanas y una madrastra a la que ella ama, ¿tú qué le has dado? ¿Solo minutos de tu tiempo? Ya quiero ver qué tienen que decir tus superiores cuando descubran que su superestrella tiene una hija a la cual apenas ve.

—Maldito bastardo.

—Llámame como se te dé la puta gana, porque estúchame bien, Jane, he dejado que juegues tus estúpidos jueguitos, creyendo que tienes poder sobre mí, pero ha llegado a su fin, llamaré a mi abogado para que se ponga en contacto con el juez y establezca horarios específicos para que visites a Gretchen, quizás podamos estar en juicio en unas dos semanas.

—Sabes que no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo.

—Ese ya no es mi problema. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a comer helado con mis hijas y mi novia, si quieres acompañarnos y poner a tu hija en primer lugar eres bienvenida, sino por mí puedes perderte, créeme que a Gretchen dejarás de importarte cinco minutos después de que te marches.

—Ella es mi hija, soy más importante que cualquier zorra que lleves a casa.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Edward caminó de regreso hacia donde ahora Bella escuchaba a las gemelas, quienes le contaban emocionadas las hazañas que lograron, además de compartir sus medallas de chocolate.

—Nena, ven a despedirte de mamá, no puede acompañarnos por helado ya que tiene un vuelo que tomar.

Bella dejó a Gretchen sobre sus dos pies y permitió que se acercara a Jane dando saltitos, abrazó las piernas de su madre regalándole una enorme sonrisa de chocolate, ya que este se había pegado a sus dientitos.

—Adiós, mami, que tengas un buen viaje, te extañalé y llama cuando llegues a casa. —Acto seguido soltó sus piernas y se giró para ver a Bella—. Peldón pol no ganal pelo Bella dice que soy mala-malavi-mala.

—Maravillosa.

—Sí, eso, gacias, papi, soy malavosa —asintió sonriendo—. Ilé a comel helado, Bella dijo que podía tenel un cono pelo le pondlíamos un bombón pala que no me manche, y pometió compaltil su helado conmigo, también Angie me dijo que podía comer del suyo, y ellas siempe tienen los mejores helados.

Y tal cual había previsto Edward, Gretchen levantó sus labios esperando que Jane se agachara, cuando lo hizo le besó la mejilla.

—Adiós, mami.

Y sin esperar respuesta, corrió de regreso hacia Bella, quien la sostuvo en brazos luciendo visiblemente nerviosa, notó que su padre se puso delante de las niñas y de Rosalie, mientras que Jasper se puso delante de Angela y Emmett se posicionó a un lado de Bella, previniendo la furia de la cucaracha.

—Esto no se quedará así, Edward, no lo hará.

Pero mientras la veía alejarse no pudo sentir ni una pizca de miedo, era un hombre de cuarenta, padre de seis, las amenazas de una chiquilla que acababa de terminar la universidad no le afectaban en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y bien?, se nos está haciendo tarde para ir por el helado.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para romper el tenso ambiente y que las niñas comenzaran a parlotear acerca del helado que comprarían.

Tomó a Hailey en brazos y se acercó a Bella, quien había dejado que Gretchen caminara junto a sus hermanas hablando acerca de que ella merecía tener el mejor helado porque era _malavosa._

…

—Me llamaste puta —le recriminó Bella mientras movía sus caderas.

—¿Escuchaste?

—Tengo buen oído —jadeó intensificando sus movimientos, el sexo de reconciliación era glorioso, lo era aún más cuando sus hijas estaban profundamente dormidas después de llenarse de helado hasta caer rendidas—. Me hubiera gustado mostrarle qué tan puta puedo ser, Angie hubiera disfrutado ayudarme.

—Yo nunca me metería con ninguna de ustedes dos cuando están enojadas —sentenció sintiendo el tirón en sus muñecas—. ¿Ya me sueltas?, necesito tocarte.

—No, es parte de tu castigo, y cállate porque me desconcentras —ordenó apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama para darse impulso, sus pechos rebotando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Aunque no era precisamente fan de estar privado de su libertad, bien podría dejar que Bella volviera a sujetarlo un par de veces más solo para verla hacerse cargo de todo.

—No te detengas —protestó al sentir que Bella lo sacaba de su interior.

—Aún no termino, mi amor. —Le guiñó el ojo para acto seguido girarse y darle la espalda.

Si ver sus senos rebotando no lo había hecho terminar, su redondo trasero era su perdición.

Lo último en lo que Edward pudo pensar antes de que el orgasmo lo dejara fuera de combate fue en cómo conseguir que Bella volviera a atarlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los días pasaron rápidamente, la visita de Jane quedó en el olvido en cuestión de unas horas, incluso Gretchen dejó de nombrarla, el único recuerdo que Bella tenía de su visita fue el mensaje que le llegó de un número desconocido el cual la insultaba, lo había borrado y seguido con su vida.

Jane era más infantil de lo que imaginaba.

Las cosas estaban yendo de maravilla, el cumpleaños de las gemelas era en un mes y estaban emocionadas planeando el lugar en el que sería este año, aún no decidían dónde, pero todavía tenían tiempo. Sin embargo, las gemelas habían comenzado a dejarle uno que otro folleto que llegaba a sus manos, hasta ese momento pasaron por una temática de circo, otra de animales, de básquetbol y la más reciente, una fiesta de pelotas y brincolines.

Por suerte, Rosalie le había llamado dejando en claro que ella se haría cargo del cumpleaños de las gemelas, renegó, pero solo consiguió que Rosalie le permitiera ser partícipe de unas cuantas cosas y hacerse cargo del pastel.

Aunque quería participar más, el nuevo contrato con Amun estaba volviéndola loca a ella y a Angela, a Amun le habían gustado sus productos y quería asociarse con ellas, ¿quizás una nueva sucursal en el sur de la ciudad? Tenían muchas cosas que ver, pero Angela estaba haciéndose cargo de ese asunto, lo que le dejaba a ella la tarea de contratar a más personal que le ayudara con la tienda y la elaboración de los productos, no había manera de que ella hiciera las cantidades que Amun solicitaba.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, había firmado un nuevo contrato de arrendamiento causando que Edward enfureciera con ella.

¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que él seguía pensando que se mudarían juntos?

Claro que se quedaba algunas noches, y en su armario la ropa de ambos estaba mezclada, pero eso no garantizaba que se mudaría. Antes estaba segura porque creía que se trataba de ellos dos, ella podía arriesgarse y mudarse, pero con las niñas era diferente.

Las gemelas le llamaban mamá y Hailey había comenzado a llamarla _ma-Ella, _pero sabía que empacar sus cosas y mudarse era demasiado precipitado. Los amaba, pero no quería que las cosas se estropearan porque no estaban listos para vivir las veinticuatro horas juntos.

Las niñas aún no se acoplaban a muchas de sus costumbres y ella era seguro que todavía huía de quedarse los días que tenían entrenamiento a primera hora de la mañana.

Pero Edward no había querido escuchar excusas y ahora estaba molesto con ella, se habían acostado la noche anterior, sin embargo por la mañana cuando Bella se negó a romper su contrato, Edward se marchó furioso.

Las cosas se pusieron peores cuando la regla le llegó a medio día y solo empeoraron cuando la campanilla de la tienda sonó, esperaba a los que traerían la nueva maquinaria pero solo se trataba de James. Las flores y los muffins habían cesado, pensó que por fin se había rendido, pero ahí estaba James, con su engreída sonrisa y aire de superioridad, el maldito bastardo se veía bien con ese look de chico malo y la cangurera con el diminuto bebé de mejillas sonrojadas mirando a su alrededor.

—No estoy de humor, James.

—Vengo en son de paz, bonita.

Bella suspiró y acarició la regordeta y rosada mejilla del bebé, era tan lindo y se parecía demasiado a Maggie, quería sacar a James, pero el bebé se lo impedía.

—Habla rápido, o llamaré a Sam para que te saque de aquí.

—Estás agresiva, ¿problemas en el paraíso? Yo estoy a tu disposición para ser tu príncipe encantador.

—No necesito uno, así que ahórrate tu monólogo y ve al grano.

—Te ves muy hermosa hoy.

—Última advertencia.

—Está bien, está bien, yo solo vengo en son de paz, de hecho, venía a pedirte un favor.

—Sé que tengo que decir que no, pero ¿qué tipo de favor?

—Pues ya que me dejaste en claro que la nena rubia no es nuestra hija, aunque debes admitir que nuestros genes juntos crearían buenos bebés...

—Se te está acabado el tiempo —le advirtió, recordando como Edward le había plantado cara advirtiéndole que, si tan solo volvía a sugerir que Gretchen era suya, iba a olvidar todos los códigos de ética y le rompería los huesos, James no volvió siquiera a pedir más pruebas, pero ignoró la segunda advertencia de Edward de mantenerse alejado de ella.

—Está bien, está bien, yo solo digo un hecho importante por si necesitas ayuda para ser madre, no creo que el vejete con el que sales pueda ayudarte a procrear un bebé.

—¡Sam!

—Espera, espera, solo estoy bromeando —levantó las manos en son de paz—, realmente necesito tu ayuda, ¿conoces una buena guardería? ¿Niñera? Estoy perdido, tengo citas de trabajo y no puedo llevar a Jr. conmigo.

—¿En serio me estás pidiendo eso?

—Claro que sí, tú debes saber de eso, tu viejito tiene una guardería en casa.

—Hablando de esa manera no estás consiguiendo que te ayude. —Rodó los ojos antes de sacar su teléfono y revisar la dirección de la guardería de Hailey, no lo hacía por James, lo hacía por Maggie, se lo debía.

Escribió la dirección en una tarjeta y se la entregó a James.

»Ahora largo.

—Que mal genio, ¿estás segura que todo está bien con tu viejito?

—James, si estás preguntando si está mejor dotado que tú, te lo puedo decir sin tapujos, tú eres esto —tomó un brillo labial del estante— mientras que mi amor es esto —tomó el bote de crema hidratante, la sonrisa engreída de James desapareció—. Ahora largo de aquí que mi hija llegará pronto y no te quiero cerca de ella, tarado.

—Me voy por hoy, pero regresaré, hermosa.

—¡Sam!

James salió corriendo de la tienda, era bueno que no supiera que era el día libre de Sam.

…

Estacionó su auto en el garaje de su suegro, Edward le había pedido que asistiera ya que habría una reunión de último momento pues una amiga de la familia acababa de regresar a Seattle y querían festejarlo, y quería a su preciosa y maravillosa novia presente, si estaba intentando adularla para que le perdonara, estaba funcionando solo un poco.

Por eso estaba ahí, después de un rápido baño y ponerse lo más casual que pudo, seguía usando vestido, aunque entendía que la familia de su novio era deportista, eso no significaba que ella iba a dejar de usar la ropa que le gustaba.

Y también quería molestar a Rosalie, tal vez no era lo más recomendable hacerle pasar enojos a una embarazada, pero ella ya la detestaba, agregarle más granos al costal no hacía la diferencia.

Jasper le abrió la puerta.

—Cuñada, ¿has visto a Angela?

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Jazz.

—Fue un accidente —protestó como si fuera un niño—. ¿Yo qué iba a saber que mi ex estaría en el mismo restaurante?

La cita que Angela le aceptó después de tantos ruegos había terminado siendo un caos, la ex de Jasper, aquella a la que dejó de llamarle porque en palabras de Jasper _"era una maniaca del sexo salvaje, sucio y degenerado", _terminó por arrojarle a Angela las dos copas de vino sobre su vestido azul cielo, acto seguido la llamó zorra regalada y se le fue encima a Jasper besándolo y mordiéndolo para demostrar que era suyo.

Angela no volvió a responder sus llamadas y Jasper aún seguía insistiendo.

—Jasper, te quiero, eres un cuñado al que aprecio, pero Angie es mi mejor amiga y eso le gana a cualquier cosa.

—¿Incluso a Edward?

—Claro, lo único que está encima de nosotras son las niñas.

Siguió su camino en búsqueda de sus niñas sin entender por qué ninguna había ido a recibirla, estaba por entrar a la sala, pero se detuvo y retrocedió para escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar ahí, le tapó la boca a Jasper cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, se asomó un poco para ver a la rubia —_¿qué mierda tenía Edward con las rubias?_— sentada muy cerca de Edward, riendo y tocándolo con demasiada familiaridad.

Bella estaba condenadamente enojada, su radar para detectar a las zorras busconas estaba activado.

—Qué lindo, papi no nos deja tener uno. —Esa era la voz de Mila, una madre podía distinguir el timbre de voz de sus gemelas, aun cuando para la mayoría sonaran igual.

—Pues mi Ty está disponible para que ustedes me visiten y jueguen con él y sus hermanitos todo lo que quieran.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, ahora solo he traído a él, pero tengo otros cuatro perros, son muy amigables y apuesto a que les alegrara verlas.

—¿Podemos visitar a Jessi muy pronto, papi?

Bella contó hasta diez, las niñas no tenían la culpa de que la zorra cara de mustia las estuviera usando para llamar la atención del mentecato de su padre. ¿Solo era una amiga de la familia? Sí claro, y Angela y ella no habían estado a punto de casarse en Las Vegas con dos franceses.

—Podemos ir el fin de semana, si te parece bien, Jessi —respondió Edward sin dejar de sonreír, el hombre estaba muerto y él aún no lo sabía.

—Jessi es inofensiva, cuñada —murmuró Jasper junto a ella—, ha sido nuestra amiga por años.

A veces le sorprendía lo ingenuos y crédulos que los hombres podían ser, claro que Jessi era inofensiva para ellos, pero para ella no lo era, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que Jessi estaba esperando cualquier oportunidad para meterse dentro de los pantalones de los Cullen.

Pero ella le mostraría que no tenía ni una jodida oportunidad, ni siquiera usando a las niñas se acercaría más a su novio.

—Claro que sí, prepararé la cena para los ocho, podemos incluso ver películas, dos de mis perros aún son cachorros y les gusta acurrucarse frente al televisor.

Se hizo notar, con toda la intención de dejar en claro quién era ella y que la única cena que podrían tener, sería con ella presente.

—Hola, hola. ¿Cómo están mis preciosas niñas?

—¡Mamá! —Le encantaba escuchar a las gemelas llenarla así, pero ahora al ver la sonrisa nada sincera de _Jessi, _le gustó aún más.

_«Ellas son mías, perra»._

Las demás le saludaron y besaron sus mejillas, preguntando por qué había tardado tanto y si esa noche se quedaría a dormir en casa o tendría que regresar a su departamento.

—Bells, mi amor, permíteme presentarte a Jessica, una vieja amiga de la familia.

—Encantada, Edward me ha contado mucho de ti —saludó la rubia teñida fingiendo su sonrisa—, eres tal y como te describió.

—Qué puedo decir, mi Edward me conoce de pies a cabeza.

—¿En menos de un año?

—Lo que hace el amor —respondió sin dejarse intimidar por una mal teñida, ¿acaso nadie le había dicho que el rubio rojizo no le quedaba?—, pero dejemos de hablar de mí y de mi Edward, aunque es uno de mis temas favoritos, cuéntame un poco más de ti.

—Oh bueno, apuesto a que Edward ya te ha contado bastante, éramos inseparables de niños —sonrió con suficiencia—, prácticamente vivíamos uno en la casa del otro, los mejores amigos, hasta que tuve que irme a Nueva York, aunque no perdimos comunicación, pero seguro que eso ya lo sabes.

—La verdad es que es la primera vez que escucho tu nombre, ya sabes, con las niñas y nuestra relación cada vez más formal, las cosas banales dejan de importar.

La sonrisa engreída de Jessica flaqueó solo un instante, sus ojos brillaban con furia, si Jessica creía que tenía una oportunidad de pelear con ella le iba a demostrar quién era Isabella Swan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward huyó junto con Jasper, excusándose en que revisarían la comida del horno, después de un par de palabras era bastante obvio que Bella y Jessica estaban en guerra.

—Te dije que cuando jugaron cinco minutos en el paraíso ella se obsesionó.

—Se fue a Nueva York, pensé que lo había superado, se casó dos veces.

—Y ahora está divorciada, ¿a qué crees que ha regresado?

—Mierda.

Estaba en jodidos problemas, aunque quizás eso ayudaría a que Bella se mudara de una vez por todas con él y las niñas.

…

Hailey y Gretchen resultaron ser el bálsamo que Bella necesitó para no hablar con Jessica, después de que Ty ladrara asustando a Hailey y haciéndola llorar y que tirara a Gretchen mientras jugaban en el patio, ambas pasaron a estar pegadas a la falda de Bella.

Quizás un gran danés no era el perro indicado para sus hijas.

—Ty es juguetón, no quiso lastimarte, preciosa, ven, te llevaré de regreso y verás que él solo querrá jugar contigo.

Jessica era una buena amiga, no dudaba de su sincera preocupación por sus hijas, pero no confiaba en sus intenciones y menos cuando Bella la veía sin ninguna pizca de simpatía.

—No quelo.

—Anda, cariño…

—Ya dijo que no —le interrumpió Bella, afianzando su agarre en la cintura de Gretchen.

—Yo solo quiero que la niña juegue, Edward y yo jugábamos todo el tiempo con mi mascota en ese tiempo, siempre he sido una chica a la que le gusta jugar un poco rudo, nos divertíamos mucho.

_¿Jessica acababa de decir eso?_

—Querida, no hace falta que me recuerdes cosas que pasaron hace unos… ¿quince años? Yo juego con Edward prácticamente cada noche y te puedo asegurar que a él le encanta jugar mucho, demasiado conmigo.

_Era hombre muerto._

Jasper junto a él se reía detrás de su cerveza.

Antes de que Jessica respondiera, las niñas le buscaron porque el perro se había hecho del baño en los azulejos cerca de la piscina del abuelo.

Bella le sonrió con suficiencia poniéndose de pie.

—Anda, querida, las bolsas de basura me parece que están en la cocina. —Le guiñó antes de girarse para verle—. Edward, mi amor, llevaré a Gretchen a cambiarse, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes combinar verde con naranja?

Las mujeres desaparecieron de su vista, dejándolos solo a su hermano y a él, esperaba la burla de Jasper, pero esta murió cuando su teléfono sonó.

—Mierda, es mi alma gemela.

—¿Alma gemela?

—Sí, Angela, ella es la indicada, hermano, sé lo que te digo. —Se puso de pie y contestó la llamada mientras salía de la sala—. Preciosa, no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar tu voz nuevamente, ¿te he dicho que es el sonido más bello que alguna vez escuché?

Su soledad no duró mucho, pues escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, segundos antes de que su padre pasara de largo y se encerrara en su oficina, visiblemente molesto.

Rosalie le siguió sonriendo con suficiencia, la misma sonrisa que llevaba haciendo desde que era niña y se enteraba primero de los chismes que rondaban en la familia.

_¿Quién fue la primera en saber cómo murió el hámster de Jasper?_

_¿Quién se enteró que la abuela había donado toda la herencia al geriátrico?_

_¿Quién conoció el paradero de su progenitora antes que ellos dos?_

_¿Quién sabía que los tíos tenían un amorío secreto por internet que terminó resultando ser ellos mismos?_

Rosalie decía que eran las ventajas de ser la mayor, además de la satisfacción que sentía cada vez que tanto Jasper como él le rogaban que les contara lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué le pasa a papá?

Rosalie se sentó en el sofá frente a él, Hailey se acercó de inmediato para posar su manita sobre la barriga de Rosalie, una costumbre que había adquirido recientemente.

—Tuve consulta hoy, mi médico se ha tomado vacaciones de emergencia, una doctora nueva me ha atendido solo provisionalmente y me recetó mil cosas para tratar la irritación y controlar mi pH, estoy embarazada, mis hormonas están alteradas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con papá?

—Pues que está coladito por ella.

—¿Bromeas?

—Ni un poco, ¿recuerdas que Marcus y Dimitri se burlaban de él por la mujer del supermercado?

—¿No me digas que es ella?

—Lo es, lo hubieras visto, se puso todo nervioso cuando le preguntó la relación que tenía conmigo, apenas si pudo pronunciar que era mi padre —se rio, sosteniéndose la barriga que rebotaba para regocijo de Hailey—. Se ha trabado y sonrojado al hablar, y lo mejor fue al final de la consulta, cuando estuvo por caerse intentando estrechar la mano de la doctora Platt, espero que Emmett vuelva a ocuparse en mi siguiente consulta, quiero llevar a papá y verlo hacer un poco más el ridículo.

—Lleva la cámara, quiero ver a nuestro padre, quizás Marcus y Dimitri nos den algo bueno por venderles esa valiosa información.

Ambos rieron completamente de acuerdo.

—Lo recordaré, solo si tú me llevas a este lugar, no tengo la menor idea de dónde queda. —Le entregó una tarjeta—. La doctora Platt me dijo que es un buen lugar para encontrar el hidratante que necesito y otras cremas que me recomendó, ella cree que ahí puedo encontrar una base que no cierre mis poros.

Edward tomó la tarjeta y leyó la dirección, solo un segundo bastó para saber que el buen humor de su hermana iba a desaparecer apenas le dijera que el lugar que le habían recomendado se trataba nada más ni nada menos que la tienda de Bella y Angela.

Quizás al final de la noche dejaría de preocuparse porque Bella se fuera a vivir con él y las niñas, pues las probabilidades de que fuera hombre muerto eran muy altas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues para mí aún es sábado, así que estoy en tiempo jajaja**

**Edward le planto cara a Jane, ¿Alguien más quiere mandarla de regreso a Alemania? Hay que juntarnos todas y lo hacemos para que deje de molestar.**

**James no se rinde, algunas me ha preguntado si causará problema, pues...no tanto, les prometo que lo aprenderán a querer jajajajaja**

**Jessi apareció, ¿Será un problema?**

**¿Ángela el alma gemela de Jasper? Vemos cómo nuestro galán la conquista.**

**Que se prepare Rosalie porque tendrá que enfrentarse a Bella, ¿Cómo creen que reaccione al enterarse el lugar que la recomendó la doctora Platt? ¿Creen que Bella se divierta cuando Edward la lleve a la tienda?**

**Carlisle tuvo su primer encuentro con Esme, ¿Bella le ayudará? ¿Carlisle será del agrado de Esme o seguirá obstinada por estar junto a Papi Charlie?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor y aunque atrasado, Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imagenes, e información extra de las historias, además de que tendrán completa libertad de acosarme cuanto quieran jajajaja y claro, ustedes podrán expresarse y dejarme saber lo que piensan o si quieren compartir cualquier cosa con nosotras, es bienvenido.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 26**

La cena iba relativamente tranquila, Rosalie tenía toda su atención centrada en Jessi, quien los ponía al día con su vida, así como les aseguraba que no tenía planeado regresar a Nueva York. Quería a Jessica, había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia, prácticamente crecieron juntos, Rosalie, Tanya y Jessica habían sido inseparables, hasta que esta última decidió marcharse de Seattle y no regresar más, se casó e hizo su vida lejos, solo compartiendo tarjetas navideñas y felicitaciones por cumpleaños.

Había tonteado con ella y sus —en aquel entonces— pequeños pechos en el armario por unos cuantos minutos, incluso puede que se acariciaran algunas veces antes de que él estuviera con Tanya oficialmente, desde ese momento solo vio a Jessica como una amiga más y no volvió a cambiar de opinión, pero ahora, en ese momento en donde Jessi y Bella no dudaban en lanzar comentarios malintencionados cada vez que podían, notó que el regreso de Jessica no había sido del todo inocente.

—Tía Bella, ¿puedes pasarme el puré? —murmuró Carl causando que toda la mesa guardara silencio.

—Claro, cariño.

—¿Cómo la has llamado? —preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

—Es la mamá de Mila y Kai —respondió encogiéndose de hombros— y la novia del tío Edward, ¿cómo se supone que la llame?

Le gustaba su sobrino por muchas razones, una era porque al igual que Emmett y él, pasaba mucho tiempo en el gimnasio y todos confiaban en que en unos años entraría al fisicoculturismo, pero la principal era porque había heredado el carácter de Rosalie, no se quedaba callado y le plantaba cara a todo aquel que le juzgara, incluso si se trataba de su propia madre.

—Ella no es…

—Sí lo soy —le interrumpió Bella al mismo tiempo que evitaba que Hailey golpeara la mesa con la cuchara—, y también de mi preciosa bebita.

—Sí, ma-Ella.

La mesa completa se quedó en silencio, pero Edward notó las enormes sonrisas de las gemelas además de la que trataba de ocultar Carlisle detrás de su vaso.

—Así que, Isabella —habló Jessica, intentando de algún modo romper el tenso silencio además de alejar la atención de Rosalie, quien tal vez en su mente había hecho explotar la cabeza de Bella—, ¿cómo se conocieron Edward y tú? Creo que no he escuchado esa historia.

—Por una aplicación de citas a ciegas —respondió Bella con Hailey en brazos, con el perro aún muy cerca la niña se negaba a separarse de ella—, intercambiamos mensajes y después me pidió una cita, accedí y como _puedes _ver, seguimos juntos y me sigue gustando tanto como la primera vez que lo vi.

—Vaya, que manera tan peculiar, pensé que esas aplicaciones eran solo para citas de una noche, una noche de libertinaje, un gracias y que pase la siguiente.

—Pues ya ves que no, lo nuestro es más que solo las noches, aunque vaya que las disfrutamos.

Edward estuvo a punto de ahogarse, Jasper y Emmett incluso escupieron un poco, y su padre estaba callado, disfrutando de no ser el centro de burla de sus hijos por estar interesado en la doctora.

—¿Alguien quiere más vino? —preguntó en un vano intento de dar por terminado el tema, pero no dio resultado pues le ignoraron.

—Claro que sí —sonrió Jessica con suficiencia—, Edward y yo hacíamos muchas pijamadas, en especial cuando mis padres no estaban, pasaba toda la noche conmigo y no precisamente jugando ajedrez.

—Que bien que las "hacían", ahora sus pijamadas son solo conmigo, por mucho que otras quieran, anhelen o sueñen.

—¿Por qué siento que no están hablando de pijamadas? —preguntó Tamara con el ceño fruncido.

Agradecía la inocencia de sus hijas, aunque por el sonrojo de Carl y Nessa, ellos estaban entendiendo por lo menos un poco de la discusión entre Bella y Jessica.

—Claro que hablamos de pijamadas, Tammi —dijo Bella apartando la mirada de Jessica y sonriéndole de manera cariñosa a su hija, quien masticaba lentamente—, solo que no son como las que ustedes conocen.

—¿No se quedan despiertos hasta la madrugada?

—Sí, pero no tenemos peleas de almohadas.

—No, ustedes tienen otro tipo de peleas y a Edward le gusta perder —respondió Jasper meneando sus cejas.

—¡Jasper! —protestaron Edward y Rosalie mientras que Emmett y Carlisle intentaban no reírse.

—¿Bella te gana, papá? —preguntó Nessa—, pero ella es una debilucha.

—Lo soy, Nessi, pero cuando tengo a tu padre contra el colchón, soy yo la que gana.

Edward estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, lo iba a sufrir si Bella seguía abriendo la boca, sabía que nunca agachaba la cabeza ni se dejaba intimidar por nadie, debía admirar eso, cualquier otra habría actuado de manera tímida al compartir la mesa con la familia de su novio y una vieja amiga, intentando agradarles, pero Bella no era ese tipo de mujer.

Podía apostar que le tenía un apodo a Jessica y que había imaginado la manera de desaparecerla sin dejar rastro, e incluso si decidía arriesgarse un poco, apostaba que le había enviado un rápido mensaje a Angela contándole los detalles importantes y ella ya estaba lista con una pala, un lugar y una coartada.

Y si las cosas de por si no fueran lo suficientemente tensas, Gretchen tiró accidentalmente su plato, causando que el perro, que había estado en la entrada del comedor, entrara y se le trepara a Gretchen para lamerla.

¿Qué era una cena familiar sin accidentes y discusiones?

Aunque hubiera preferido evitar todo el drama, estaba seguro que si Bella seguía junto a él comportándose como la madre de las niñas y alejando a toda mujer que le coqueteara o a la cual considerara una amenaza, pronto la convencería para que se mudara con ellos.

…

Los días pasaron, Jessi pasaba prácticamente todo el día, todos los días en la casa Cullen, haciéndole compañía a Rosalie y ayudándole con todo lo que pudiera, Emmett le dijo que Rose había dejado de estar tan estresada, el embarazo aún seguía siendo riesgoso, pero si la compañía de Jessica era lo que Rose necesitaba entonces era bienvenida.

—Yo sé que no se lleva bien con Bella —dijo Carlisle bebiendo whisky—, pero no hay manera de que le prohíba la entrada, es como de la familia, prácticamente creció aquí.

—Lo sé, solo que Bella está celosa y solo aumenta porque las niñas están aquí porque Jessica trae a los perros, ahora me han dicho que quieren uno, pero Gretchen y Hailey siguen teniéndoles miedo.

—Angela tampoco está feliz —bufó Jasper—, encontré al amor de mi vida y las dos últimas citas me ha cancelado porque ha quedado con Bella, ¿qué acaso no puedes pedirle que se quede contigo por las noches y dejarme pasar tiempo con mi media naranja?

—¿Media naranja, Jasper? —cuestionó Carlisle—. ¿Qué mierda has estado leyendo?

—Uno que otro libro —se encogió de hombros antes de sonreírle a su padre de manera burlona—, tal vez te los preste, papá, Rose me ha contado sobre la do-do-doctora Pla-Platt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Estaría menos enojada si fuera cualquier otra persona, yo estaría feliz por él, hasta les llevaría un pastel y los felicitaría, les daría la enhorabuena y les diría de todo corazón que espero que vivan una larga vida juntos, incluso le regalaría productos para ayudar al cuidado de su piel, pero ¿Sue? Existiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo, mujeres hermosas, preciosas a las cuales no odio ni quiero estrangular, ¿tuvo que fijarse precisamente en Sue?

Bella sonrió ante el parloteo de Esme, cómo le hubiera gustado que fuera su nueva madrastra, pero ante el corazón no se mandaba y si su papi quería estar con Sue y aguantar a Leah _pagué-muy-poco-por-mi-cirugía-y-ahora-tengo-un-labio-más-pequeño-que-el-otro_ Clearwater, ella lo apoyaría. Incluso Esme lo hacía, solo estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Esa misma mañana, Angela había llegado con el chisme que le contó su madre sobre que le había dicho la señora Molina, a quien le contó la señora McAdams, quien escuchó en el supermercado hablar a las señoras Davis y Miller acerca de que la señora Johnson vio como el respetable jefe Swan entraba a la única joyería del centro. Quizás era un obsequio para su hija, no era la primera vez que despilfarraba en ella, pero Charlie Swan había guardado en su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo.

Ahora todo Forks sabía que el jefe Swan estaba pronto a ser un hombre comprometido.

Bella no quería creer nada, pero una solo fotografía mandada por su padre del delicado anillo de compromiso seguido del mensaje _"__¿Crees que sea suficiente?", _le bastó para confirmar su sospecha.

Ahora tenía a Esme ahí, quien también había recibido las noticias.

Ambas estaban felices por Charlie, por esa razón cuando viajaran a Forks para felicitar a la feliz pareja las dos se mostrarían felices, pero ya que aún no era el momento, podían protestar cuanto se les antojara.

El sensor de movimiento instalado en la puerta sonó en el momento exacto en que las gemelas entraban a la tienda, ambas corrieron a su encuentro.

Bella recibió su abrazo y beso correspondiente antes de que su suegro apareciera frente a ella.

—Gracias por traerlas, lamento mucho no haber podido ir a recogerlas, acabo de despedir a una empleada y ahora necesito encontrar un buen reemplazo.

Carlisle solo se encogió de hombros.

—He saltado más alto que todos en gimnasia, mamá.

—Yo le he ayudado sin que el profesor lo notara, mamá.

Miró de reojo a su suegro que permanecía en el mismo sitio, pensó que se marcharía una vez dejara a las gemelas, pero seguía sin moverse. La respuesta fue clara al ver como un leve rubor subía por el cuello de su suegro, quien por cierto miraba disimuladamente a Esme, que estaba más entretenida en su teléfono celular que en cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor.

—Nenas, les he dicho que tienen que saludar cuando esté ocupada —les recordó lo primero que se le vino a la mente para poder ver la reacción de su suegro, le tenía que contar a Edward en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—Lo sentimos, mamá.

Ambas se giraron y le sonrieron a Esme, quien bloqueó la pantalla y las miró regalándoles una sonrisa.

—Buen día, señora, luce encantadora el día de hoy —saludaron a coro.

—Buen día, es un placer verlas —respondió antes de reacomodarse su bolso en el hombro—. Tengo que dejarte, Bells, he quedado con Bree, te invitaría a unírtenos y ahogar nuestras penas, pero eres mami ahora y yo no soy quién para pelear contra el tiempo de una madre y sus hijos.

Esme se giró dispuesta a marcharse, pero chocó con Carlisle.

—Lo...

—No se preocupe, fue mi culpa, estaba distraída —le restó importancia al mismo tiempo que agitaba su cabellera—. ¿Alguna vez alguien le ha dicho que se ve muy bien con barba?

Bella reprimió su risa, Esme era la mujer más coqueta que había conocido en su vida.

—Yo… yo…

—No te preocupes, guapo, estoy por aquí muy seguido, quizás podamos vernos en alguna otra ocasión, soy Esme, te diría que no lo olvides, pero soy muy difícil de olvidar.

Esme se despidió agitando su mano y salió de la tienda dejándolos solos, las gemelas se rieron suavemente, incluso ella lo hizo un poco al ver que Carlisle la seguía con la mirada.

—¿Creo que nono se ha enamorado? —murmuró Mila en tono sumamente bajo.

—Me gusta la idea de tener una nana —respondió Kailani en el mismo tono bajo.

¿Dónde mierda se había metido Angela? Quizás ninguna de sus misiones de conseguir una mamá cuando tenía ocho años dieron resultado, pero ahora tenía veintinueve y necesitaba a Angela para iniciar con la operación _"hacer que Esme se convierta en mi suegra"… _necesitaba mejorar el nombre.

Pero sí sabía por dónde iniciar.

—Señor Cullen —le llamó la atención, pareció aturdido, aunque le dio esa mirada que le advertía que no se le ocurriera decir nada sobre su momento de _Esmelandia._

—¿Qué ocurre, Isabella?

—¿Alguna vez ha pensado en hacer un tratamiento para su barba? Conozco unos muy buenos productos, incluso puedo conseguirle algún ¿tinte?

Su suegro le miró con el ceño fruncido para acto seguido salir de la tienda.

—Creo que se ha enojado…

—… nunca se va de ese modo.

Tal vez, pero si había quedado deslumbrado por Esme, estaba segura de que regresaría.

…

A Bella le encantaría decir que, con el paso de los días, Jessica parecía menos importante, pero las niñas estaban demasiado maravilladas con sus peludos amigos, Hailey había comenzado a aceptar a los animales, pero Gretchen aún se sentía recelosa y se negaba a acercarse.

Aunque le gustaba que su pequeña conejita no quisiera estar cerca de Jessica, debía admitir que Gretchen se moría de ganas por acariciar a uno de los perros, por esa razón mostraba su mejor sonrisa cada vez que Jessi llevaba a los animales a casa de Carlisle.

Los perros eran educados y le agradaban mucho más que la zorra de Jessica.

Pero ese día no irían con Jessica ni se presentaría de improviso a la casa, o por lo menos eso esperaba, lo último que necesitaba luego de lidiar con el audio que recibió de Sue llorando después de aceptar el anillo de _su_ Charlie, era ver a la rubia teñida de senos operados.

Por lo menos los suyos eran naturales, pequeños pero naturales.

Las rápidas pisadas acercándose le hicieron detener su monólogo interno, pues necesitaba toda su concentración para recibir a las niñas.

Vanessa fue la primera en entrar a la casa, pero en lugar de saludarla, azotó la puerta principal y subió las escaleras, Bella la iba a seguir, pero el resto de las niñas entró en ese momento, dejando tiradas sus mochilas a un lado de la puerta y corriendo a abrazarla.

—¿Cómo les ha ido en el colegio?

—Bien, yo tengo deberes, iré a terminarlos, no quiero llegar nuevamente tarde al ensayo —declaró Tamara besándole la mejilla para después regresar por su maleta y subir las escaleras.

—He aprobado mi examen de matemáticas, ahora tengo hambre, ¿qué hay para comer?

—Papá está por sacar la comida del horno.

—Iré a verle, te toca subir las mochilas, Kai.

Mila se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a su hermana en el recibidor junto con ella.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a subir las cosas.

—Está bien, mami, y yo te digo por qué se ha molestado Nessa.

—Esa es mi niña, ahora vamos.

Tomando las mochilas, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella viendo como Kailani se tiraba a su cama, su timidez había desaparecido, ahora era un poco más confiada pero solo si estaban ambas solas o junto con Mila.

—Habla —le urgió sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

—Alex la ha invitado al baile.

—¿Qué?

—Lo ha hecho antes de que subiéramos al autobús, la detuvo y le dijo que si quería ir con él al baile, incluso le dio una flor, una carta y una barra de chocolate.

—Qué lindo —respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperaba ansiosa poder restregarle a Edward que había tenido razón—. ¿Nessi qué respondió?

—No respondió nada, Marie estaba enojada y le reclamó que no podía ser que estuviera invitando a Nessa cuando a ella la rechazó.

—Bueno, eso no es culpa de Nessi, ella es mucho más linda que Marie.

—Eso es lo mismo que le dijo Tam, pero Ness no quiso escuchar y se subió al autobús sin responderle a Alex. Luego discutió con Tam y sus otras amigas acerca de que debió quedarse y decirle que sí, pero Ness nos dijo que estábamos locas y que Alex debía salir con Marie.

—Mi pobre niñita —suspiró melancólica—. No quiero que ni tu ni tus hermanas molesten a Nessi con el asunto de Alex, hablaré con ella porque yo también quiero que vaya al baile con Alex.

—¿La convencerás?

—Solo hablaré con ella, es su decisión aceptar o no.

—Espero que sí lo haga.

—Yo también.

Con un beso y un recordatorio a Kailani de que comenzara sus deberes antes de que se hiciera más tarde, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la de Nessi, tocó siete veces antes de que la niña apareciera.

—Ho…

—Sé que mis hermanas te contaron, son unas chismosas, pero de una vez te digo que no iré a un estúpido baile con Alex, tampoco me comprarás un vestido nuevo, ni nada de lo que te estás imaginando, no pasaremos contando los días para que llegue el baile ni haremos nada, no seré una de esas chicas que ruegan porque el tiempo pase más rápido y aunque insistas en decirme que me divertiré, seguiré negándome a asistir, así que ya puedes desistir de intentar convencerme. —Dicho eso le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Quizás lo dejaría pasar por ese día, pero haría que Nessi fuera al baile junto con Alex y se divirtiera, además necesitaba demostrarle que incluso siendo ella misma le gustaba al chico.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward estacionó el auto, Rosalie iba entretenida en el teléfono hablando con Emmett, recordándole que no se olvidara de comprar las galletas de fibra y que si se le ocurría comprar de chocolate, debían ser sin azúcar.

Edward había vivido cinco embarazos —seis, si contaba el de Rosalie—, y Emmett se había burlado de él en cada uno de ellos por las hormonas alborotadas que tuvo que sufrir, ahora era justo que Edward disfrutara de ver a su herido cuñado sufrir bajo las hormonas de Rosalie, que solo hacían que su aire autoritario se incrementara diez veces más.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo encontró dormido en el sofá pues Rosalie lo corrió de la habitación.

Pero, así como disfrutaba de ver sufrir a Emmett, también disfrutaba de esas pequeñas travesuras que podía hacerle a su hermana mayor, y no era que nunca le hicieran una, sino que cuando era niña, Rosalie era experta en descubrir las bromas que Jasper y él planeaban y de alguna forma hacerlas mil veces peor, haciéndolos caer.

Ahora era su venganza.

—Hemos llegado al lugar.

—¿Estás seguro que no pudiste venir solo tú? Mira que si Emmett compra las galletas que no me gustan haré que te las tragues, y no precisamente por la boca.

—Tienes que venir, me lo dijo la encargada cuando hablé por teléfono, quieren enseñarte cómo aplicarlo y removerlo, ahora deja de quejarte y vamos, que no creas que me tienes muy contento después de esperar dos semanas.

—Te dije que no sabía dónde encontrar este lugar.

—Queda a cinco cuadras del gimnasio.

—No me molestes que estoy embarazada.

Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a la tienda, quizás era malo que estuviera tan emocionado, pero era imposible no estarlo.

Abrió la puerta para su hermana, quien se congeló apenas vio quién estaba detrás del mostrador, sonriéndole y mostrándose demasiado feliz.

—Qué bueno que llegan, temía que al final decidieran no venir. —Salió de detrás del mostrador, el vestido que estaba usando era de franjas rosas y blancas, un atuendo completamente diferente a los jeans y blusa de maternidad que su hermana usaba—. Rosalie, tengo todos los productos que Edward me dijo que estaban en la lista, incluso la revisé y tengo otros productos que te servirán igual de bien en caso de que seas alérgica a algún ingrediente, si te sientas comenzaremos con las primeras pruebas. ¿Sabes el tono que usas o necesitas ayuda? Contamos con una gran variedad, incluso si gustas podemos fabricarte una base personalizada, con tu tono de piel exacto.

Puede que él no fuera el único que estaba emocionado por tener a Rosalie ahí.

¿Bella pensaba utilizar brochas para aplicar los productos en Rosalie?

¿Eran unas pinzas para las cejas lo que veía?

Era hombre muerto, pero disfrutaría de ver a su querida hermana someterse a las maquiavélicas manos de Bella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bella ha puesto en su lugar a Jessica jajaja**

**A Esme no le es indiferente Carlisle, ¿Creen que Bella tenga razón y regresará a pedirle un consejo para conquistar a Esme?.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo.**

**Chicas, denle su amor a Yanina quien tuvo el capítulo listo apresar de que le di muy poco tiempo, es la mejor.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes, adelanto e información extra, además de que tendrán completa libertad de acosarme jajaja.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Capítulo 27**

Cuando Edward le mostró la receta con el logotipo de la clínica en donde Esme estaba trabajando temporalmente, a nombre de Rosalie McCarthy, quiso reír y después llamarle a Angie para que preparara todo para hacer una visita domiciliaria, después lo descartó ya que imaginó que hacerlo en la tienda sería mil veces más divertido.

En casa, Rosalie podía huir y encerrarse en su habitación, negándose a probar los productos, pero en su tienda, no tenía escapatoria.

Bello entrelazó su brazo con el de Rosalie y la guio hacia la mesa en donde tenía todo preparado, Angie disfrutó demasiado de ayudarla a preparar los productos, además de que la alentó a agregar otros más.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser recomendarle un delineador de gel?

¿Quizás una máscara de pestañas con aceite de argán?

—Isabella, creo que esto no va a funcionar.

—Tonterías. —Le sentó en la silla especial para embarazadas, no era la primera a la que atendía y sabía lo molestas que las sillas altas podían ser para una mujer con barriga—. He llamado a Esme porque tengo nuevas cremas que podrían ayudarte, ella las ha aprobado, pero depende de ti si quieres probarlas o nos quedamos con las que te han recetado, telefonearé a Esme después de lo que decidas usar.

—¿Esme?

—Perdón, como nosotras somos casi familia, se me olvidan las formalidades —se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que tomaba un cepillo para apartarle el cabello de la cara—, me refiero a la doctora Platt, la conozco desde que tengo ocho.

—No lo sabía —murmuró con clara intención de levantarse, pero Bella le sostuvo los hombros y, haciéndole una rápida señal a Edward, él le ayudó a subir un poco la silla para darle mayor altura y que pudiera trabajar mejor—. Edward, sé que estás disfrutando esto, pequeño energúmeno, pero yo no, no me apetece probar nada, quiero irme a casa, ahora.

—No seas renegona —le retó Bella evitando que Edward hablara—, la doctora Platt me ha dicho que tienes la piel extremadamente reseca y no solamente en el rostro, los brazos, el abdomen y las piernas, también me comentó el otro asunto —le habló con su voz autoritaria que usaba con cualquier otra clienta—, sé que no te agrado mucho pero esto tiene que ver más con tu salud que con nuestra relación de cuñadas, ahora te quedarás aquí y probarás los productos porque ninguna de las dos quiere que la siguiente vez que vengas sea porque lo que pasa en tu bajo vientre se complicara.

Rosalie la miró por unos largos e intensos segundos, sin querer rendirse, pero ambas sabían el veredicto final, aún le quedaban tres meses y medio por delante y no iba a arriesgar su salud ni la del bebé.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu bajo vientre? —cuestionó Edward con el ceño fruncido, la sonrisa burlona ya no estaba.

—Nada que deba interesarte —respondió Rosalie aún enojada.

—Claro que me interesa, ¿qué no me han dicho? ¿Emmett lo sabe? Claro que él lo sabe, que estupidez estoy diciendo, ¿papá lo sabe o Jasper?

Bella decidió interrumpir, no quería ninguna discusión.

—Es suficiente, Edward, te agradecería que te marcharas, puedes regresar por Rosalie en unas dos horas, si se alarga Angela o yo te avisaremos.

—No me voy hasta que Rosalie me diga qué mierda tiene.

—Y yo no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no irte, te vas y punto, te iba a sacar de aquí independientemente de si te preocupabas o no —Edward parecía sorprendido ante su declaración—, lo último que tu hermana o yo, o cualquier mujer en este mundo, necesitamos es que un hombre esté encima de nosotras preguntándonos cada maldita cosa, ahora vete, que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, tiempo valioso.

—Llamaré a papá —murmuró con el ceño fruncido—, estaré por aquí cerca.

—Sí, sí, amor, ahora vete.

Edward abandonó la tienda al mismo tiempo que Angela aparecía con una bandeja con gel antibacterial y guantes aún en su empaque.

—Ahora veo que todos los Cullen tienen el mismo jodido carácter —murmuró Angela—, ayer quedé con Jasper e hizo una escena porque no le dije que no me gustaba el queso parmesano en mi ensalada.

—Son de mis hermanos de quienes están hablando —habló Rosalie sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—No estamos diciendo cosas malas, solo verdades que incluso las decimos en su cara porque no pueden negarlas —respondió Bella limpiándose las manos y colocándose los guantes—. Ahora deja de fruncir el ceño, que se hacen arrugas.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Ridículo o no, deja de hacerlo que necesito limpiarte el rostro.

Tomando el desmaquillante natural y una almohadilla comenzó a retirar la base excesivamente grasosa que estaba utilizando.

…

Una hora después, Bella había retirado la base, el delineador y limpiado el rostro de cualquier impureza con agua micelar, aunque Bella le dio una breve explicación que podía usar geles limpiadores, los cuales eran una opción bastante buena, Rosalie solo se encogió de hombros diciendo que llevaría el que la doctora Platt le había recomendado.

Bella asintió y prosiguió a revisar su rostro haciéndole breves preguntas de su rutina para limpiarlo además de si consideraba que su piel era grasosa —¿porque quién mejor para conocer su propia piel?—, Rosalie respondió vagamente diciendo que solo utilizaba jabón y agua, ningún producto extra, Bella asintió y le explicó sobre la importancia de usar mascarillas mientras le aplicaba una de huevo y miel, negándose a probar el carbón activo aun cuando Rosalie quiso hacerlo.

—No sabemos cómo reaccionará tu piel, primero necesitamos probar con las menos abrasivas y vamos subiendo de intensidad conforme el tiempo pase.

—Solo es una mascarilla.

—No lo es —contradijo, negándose a que menospreciaran su conocimiento—, un tratamiento facial, corporal, capilar o como gustes llamarlos, es un proceso que debe respetarse, no solo lo aplicas creyendo que no pasará nada, ¿qué ocurre si decido aplicarte una mascarilla con romero y tú eres alérgica? Aunque no lo creas, mi trabajo es un asunto serio, sumamente serio, no solamente es jugar a las _pinturitas_.

Rosalie no volvió a decir nada, tan solo se dejó hacer lo que Bella quisiera, así como escuchó las recomendaciones, desde tónicos y ampolletas hasta revitalizantes.

Bella se detuvo en ese momento.

—Sabes, muchas veces cuando estoy atendiendo a una embarazada, ella me pide que le haga unos cuantos retoques.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella le sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba las pinzas para depilar las cejas.

—Que ya que estás aquí, podemos aprovechar y…

—No.

—Oh, vamos, es relajante y tienes el rostro limpio, puedo hacerlo y seguir con el tratamiento sin ningún problema, además, una mujer embarazada tiene derecho a que la consientan, Angela puede traerte un aperitivo, si gustas.

—Claro que sí —habló Angela desde atrás del mostrador—. ¿Prefieres un mini emparedado de atún o quizás algunas galletas de avena?

—No necesito nada de eso, estoy bien así.

—Rose... ¿puedo llamarte Rose? —No esperó su respuesta, tan solo siguió hablando—. Bien, Rose, solo es un pequeño cambio de imagen, ni siquiera podemos llamarlo cambio de imagen porque no será nada drástico, no te pondré extensiones de cabello ni de pestañas, pero tal vez ¿arreglarte las cejas? ¿Has pensado en definir el rubio de tu cabello? No teñirlo, sé que algunas mujeres creen en la superstición de no hacerlo mientras están embarazadas, además de que me encanta tu cabello natural, pero quizás un tratamiento, un champú especial, sé de eso, durante mi último año de secundaria Angela y yo tuvimos un accidente y ella terminó siendo pelirroja y yo rubia... Un caos, pero ahora lo recuerdo con gracia, en ese momento Charlie no estuvo nada contento, aunque debo decir que de rubia me parecía más a mi madre.

—Estuvimos castigadas un mes.

—Medio mes, recuerda que nos perdonaron las últimas semanas porque logramos quitarnos el color.

—Cierto. ¿Crees que a Jasper le guste siendo pelirroja? Quizás solo las puntas, recuerda que las pelirrojas son juguetonas. —Para hacer énfasis meneó las cejas sugestivamente.

—Claro que le gustará —aseguró antes de girarse de regreso a Rosalie y tomar uno de sus mechones rubios—. Ahora, regresando a ti y tu cabello rubio, está seco, puedo sentir las puntas abiertas, te diría que te las cortes, es lo que normalmente se hace, pero con algunas mascarillas podremos sanarlo. Sé que me dirás demente, pero durante el descanso de primavera Angela y yo nos fuimos a Miami, muy divertido y todo, pero después nos enfrentamos al cabello seco y quemado, si nosotras pudimos arreglarlo sin necesidad de cortarlo, tú también.

—¿Alguna vez guardas silencio?

—En ocasiones —se encogió de hombros—, pero normalmente cuando hago esto, hablo con mi cliente, necesitas confiar en mí porque estoy trabajando contigo y ambas queremos tener el mejor resultado. Cuéntame de ti, sobre tu embarazo, sé que es riesgoso por tu edad, pero Edward no me dice mucho, solo que has estado bien, que el bebé está creciendo sano y que por tu buena alimentación y estado físico no te han recomendado reposo absoluto, solo mantener precauciones.

—El embarazo está bien, no estaba en mis planes, pero después de tanto intentarlo no iba a interrumpirlo, aun cuando parezca más su abuela que su madre.

—Patrañas, pareces de menos edad.

—No me molesta mi edad.

—No dije que lo hiciera —respondió Bella automáticamente—. Entonces... ¿qué me dices del tratamiento?

—No lo haré, no soy de ese tipo.

—No se necesita ser de un tipo, ya sabes, un tratamiento nunca es malo, de hecho, te sientes relajada.

—No me interesa.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal un masaje capilar?

—No.

—¿Algún permanente?

—No.

—¿Rizado de pestañas?

—No.

—¿Manicura?

—No, y tampoco para los pies.

—¿¡Un facial?!

—No.

—Oh vamos, a todos les gusta un facial, hasta a Edward, incluso a Tamara le agradan, aunque claro, con ella solo uso productos naturales, aún es demasiado pequeña.

—No me someteré a ninguna de esas torturas.

—No son torturas, te relajarían bastante.

—No lo creo.

—Pues sería más placentero que hacerte un tatuaje y tú tienes muchos.

Bella deseó no haberlo dicho, ahora Rosalie le miraba con el ceño fruncido, no es que tuviera problemas con los tatuajes, solo que le parecía que pasar por un intenso dolor simplemente para marcar la piel no era necesario.

—Te propongo un trato, yo me haré ese ridículo facial si tú te haces un tatuaje, conozco el lugar perfecto, incluso puedo hacértelo yo.

Eso no se lo esperaba, incluso podía decir que Angela estaba con la boca abierta.

—¡Ja! Mínimo atrévete a hacerte la depilación completa con cera y después el facial, además de las cejas y el bigote, y entonces ahí sí, luego de dejarte como una diosa, sin un pelo en el cuerpo y con la piel de porcelana, aceptaré marcar mi preciosa piel.

—¿Normalmente eres así de egocéntrica, _preciosa piel_?

—Estaba siendo humilde —respondió colocando una mano en su cadera—. ¿Aceptas o no? Angela también va incluida en lo del tatuaje.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Swan? Si no lo hice borracha aquella vez en Nueva Orleans, en donde te recuerdo que ambas salimos huyendo como las lloronas que sabes que somos, ¿qué carajo te hace pensar que lo haré en mis cinco sentidos?

—En primera, porque no depilaré a mi cuñada yo sola, necesito ayuda y eres la persona en la que más confío, y en segunda, porque si yo me atreví a perforarme el ombligo junto contigo porque querías impresionar a William a los dieciséis, a pesar de que sabías que mi padre me iba a matar si lo veía, tú te harás un jodido tatuaje conmigo.

Angela refunfuñó, pero terminó aceptando.

—¿Entonces tenemos un trato? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Lo tenemos, querida cuñada —sonrió antes de reclinar la silla por completo—. Angie, cierra por completo y llama a Edward, dile que nosotras mismas llevaremos a Rose a casa después.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Rosalie mortificada al ver que Bella se dirigía detrás del mostrador y Angela cerraba las persianas—. ¿No estarás pensando en hacerlo ahora?

—Y tú no creerías que primero me tatuaría —bufó conectando la máquina para derretir cera y abriendo la bolsita con las perlas de cera—. Te dejaremos preciosísima, más de lo que ya estás, Angela se encargará de las cejas y el bigote mientras que yo aplico la crema hidratante en tu bajo vientre, Esme cree que aún podemos rehidratar antes de que comience la descamación.

—Esto no era parte del trato —refunfuñó Rosalie, notando a Angela sentarse cerca de su rostro y abrir una bolsa perfectamente sellada y comenzar a sacar, tijeras, pinzas y un mini cepillo.

—Claro que lo era, nosotras hacemos nuestra magia —le sonrió Angela— y tú disfrutas de los resultados para después torturarnos con una aguja.

—Confío en que después de esto nos perdones el tatuaje —habló Bella levantando su blusa de maternidad, revelando la resequedad y piel cortada, Esme no había exagerado cuando le dijo que estaba a punto de desarrollarse un hongo—. Ahora solo avísanos si necesitas moverte porque te sientes incómoda o quieres levantarte por el bebé.

Solo recibió un bufido por parte de su cuñada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward estaba seguro que la única ocasión en la que había visto a Emmett babear tanto fue en el día de su boda, fue la única vez en donde vio a Rosalie usando un vestido con maquillaje y peinado elaborado, pero en ese momento, ella estaba vistiendo su ropa de diario y tenía a todos con la boca abierta.

Cuando Angela le mandó el mensaje avisando que los planes cambiaron y que ellas llevarían a Rosalie a casa, así como que se prepararan para ver caer sus mandíbulas, supo que su novia estaba planeando algo, imaginó que Bella le haría algún facial, como se los había hecho a él, quizás la maquillaría un poco, la pondría guapa, sin embargo nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, imaginó ver a su hermana de esa manera, no era que hubiera cambiado, ni que tuviera una tonelada de maquillaje encima, pero definitivamente estaba cambiada.

Su cabello, el cual era igual de rebelde que el suyo y el de Jasper, estaba peinado, no lo tenía lacio pero tampoco rizado, ni siquiera esponjado debido a la humedad, tenía una apariencia sedosa, incluso podía asegurar que se veía más rubio de lo normal, y las suaves ondas en las puntas le daban un aire de juventud aunque al mismo tiempo de madurez; el maquillaje tampoco era tan elaborado, el delineado de gato era lo que más resaltaba, eso y sus rellenos labios, ¿su hermana siempre tuvo los labios igual de gruesos que Bella y Angela?

Ella resplandecía, incluso su sonrisa era más grande, seguía siendo la misma Rosalie, pero definitivamente Bella y Angela habían resaltado las mejores partes.

—Estás muy guapa, mamá —dijo Carl abrazándola—, más bonita que de costumbre.

—Gracias, mi niño —le respondió acariciando su mejilla.

—Hermanita, yo sabía que debajo de todo tu ser mandón eras toda una belleza —habló Jasper alegrando el ambiente con su buen humor—, y yo que creía que era el único guapo en la familia.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, aunque le costara admitirlo, Edward la conocía lo suficiente para saber que le gustaba como se veía.

—¿Y tú no piensas decirme nada? —cuestionó al notar el silencio en el que estaba Emmett.

—Para mí ya eras la mujer más hermosa, pero ahora... —negó con la cabeza sonriendo— necesitaré contratar algún guardaespaldas para mantener a los perros lejos.

Edward notó como Bella y Angela sonreían orgullosas, claro que lo estaban, ellas se regocijaban porque sabían que su trabajo era excepcional.

—No crean que esto cambia algo —dijo Rosalie dando media vuelta para encararlas—, les dejaré escoger su tatuaje y llamaré a mi amigo, en unos días les haré ese tatuaje, no me sometí a esa cera demoniaca en _esa_ zona solo por gusto, ustedes tendrán que pagarlo.

La mortificación en ambos rostros podría haberle causado risa, sino fuera porque la idea de que una aguja marcara a su novia lo sorprendía y lo enojaba pensando en el amigo de Rosalie que la tocaría.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella miraba los cientos de modelos que Rosalie amablemente le había enviado, la cita estaba marcada para dentro de una semana, debido a que su amigo estaba con mucho trabajo, pero ya con el día asignado ahora solo necesitaba escoger un diseño adecuado.

Rosalie les advirtió que no aceptaría ningún tatuaje pequeño, los dedos estaban vetados, ya que no se podía hacer gran cosa, las zonas íntimas tampoco porque… ni siquiera necesitaba explicarlo, podía ser cualquier tatuaje que desearan, tan solo debía medir más de diez centímetros.

—Quizás alguna mariposa —murmuró Edward mientras besaba su cuello, estaban solos en casa, cosa que pocas veces pasaba pero que aprovechaban al máximo—, son muy populares y quedaría muy linda si decides tatuarla en la muñeca, o quizás algunas aves debajo de tu seno, quedan muy bien.

—Está dentro de las posibilidades —suspiró Bella—, quizás llame a Charlie para que me salve de esta situación, él odia los tatuajes o por lo menos odia la idea de un tatuaje en mí, él tiene el nombre de mi madre y una orquídea en su brazo, casi nadie lo sabe.

—No creo que eso te salve de Rosalie.

—Lo sé —gimoteó.

Permanecieron callados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Edward estaba a punto de apartar las bragas de su lugar feliz, cuando su móvil sonó, se apartó de Bella y lo tomó, frunciendo el ceño al ver el identificador de llamadas.

Respondió, escuchando atentamente lo que le decían.

—Voy para allá.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es del colegio de las niñas, Nessa está en la oficina del director.

…

Dos horas después regresaban a casa, ninguno de los tres decía ni una sola palabra, ella lo había intentado, pero Vanessa solo gimoteó y Bella lo dejó por la paz, Edward tampoco había ayudado en el asunto, solo le entregó la cosmetiquera con los productos usados, podía decirle que no todos eran suyos, algunos eran de Tamara, quien había comenzado a utilizar un poco de labial y brillo, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que estaban, no serviría de nada, incluso podría hacer enojar más a Edward.

Su novio a veces era un poco exagerado.

—Ve a tu habitación y te quedas ahí hasta que hable con tu madre.

Vanessa corrió escaleras arriba, Edward se dirigió a la sala y Bella lo siguió sentándose junto a él.

—Dilo, nena, quieres decirlo desde que salimos de la oficina del director.

—Solo fue un poco de maquillaje —se encogió de hombros—, Charlie también estuvo en la oficina del director por mi uso de maquillaje, incluso la madre de Angela, es algo normal en las niñas, comienzan a tener curiosidad.

—Tamara es un año menor y no ha tenido ningún problema, si quería hacerlo, ¿por qué no ha ido a ti? En su ligar se ha paseado como payaso.

—No digas eso de Nessi.

—Lo siento, mi hija no es ningún payaso, solo que no sé qué le ha pasado por la cabeza, se ha peleado con Marie cuando ella no hace ese tipo de cosas, sé que no se llevan, pero no pensé que llegarían a los golpes.

—Bueno, cariño, ciertamente lo que dijo Marie no fue nada agradable, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

—Bella…

—Lo sé, lo sé, no te ayuda, pero no te centres en lo negativo, mejor ve con tu hija y pregunta por qué se ha maquillado de esa manera en el colegio.

—No es por un chico, Bella.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera, solo que… debe existir una explicación, las gemelas han comenzado a usar diademas, lazos e incluso moños porque los ven en mi neceser y me los piden, Tamara comenzó a usar labial y brillo porque las niñas del ballet lo hacen, además los tiene a su alcance porque sabe que puede usar los míos, Hailey está usando ropa diferente y es por mí y Gretchen se ha vuelto incluso más sociable con sus amigas, ¿acaso no está invitada a una fiesta de té este fin de semana?

—Sí.

—Cariño, yo sé que a Nessa no le interesa arreglarse el cabello, pintarse la boca o usar perfume, yo sé que no y Dios, la amo tanto por ser tan natural, pero lo hizo por una razón y en lugar de estar aquí, pensando en algún castigo, mejor ve y arregla las cosas con ella, quizás se ha sentido insegura y le ha dado un…

El teléfono la interrumpió, Edward lo tomó y le mostró el nombre de Tanya.

—Necesito responder.

—Claro, yo estaré aquí.

Edward salió de la sala y subió las escaleras, Bella se quedó en el mismo lugar sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero no duró mucho pues el grito de Vanessa diciendo que no quería hablar con él, seguido del de Edward exigiendo una explicación para que pudiera ayudarla, la hicieron saltar en su lugar, pues no esperaba que los gritos comenzaran tan rápido. Después vio bajar a la niña y dirigirse al cuarto de lavado, se puso de pie siguiéndola al igual que Edward, ambos la vieron abrir la puerta del sótano y bajar.

—Necesitamos hablar, Vanessa.

—¡No quiero verlos ni escucharlos!

—_Esto es tu culpa, las tienes demasiado consentidas, Edward._

La voz provino del teléfono, Edward quitó el altavoz y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

—¿Mi culpa? Dios mío, Tanya, nuestra hija está creciendo, la amo e intento ser lo que ella necesita, pero si por un segundo dejaras de ponerte siempre a ti en primer lugar quizás notarías que tu hija te necesita aquí, no por un maldito teléfono.

No supo lo que Tanya le respondió, pero debió ser sumamente fuerte, pues Edward se alejó y continuó discutiendo.

Bella abrió la puerta del sótano y se dispuso a bajar, quizás no quería ver a sus padres, pero ella era la madrastra.

El sótano, que en algún momento fue la cueva varonil de Edward, ahora estaba repleto de videojuegos, sillones, taburetes, mantas y juguetes que pertenecían a Gretchen o a Hailey esparcidos por el suelo, en el bar había jugos y refrescos, y en lugar de copas o vasos de vidrio tenían vasos de plástico o entrenadores.

Era el salón de juego de las niñas.

—Dije que no quería verte, papá.

—Pero yo no soy papá —respondió Bella caminando hacia Nessa que estaba sentada sobre la alfombra con la espalda recargada en el sofá, no cubría su rostro, tan solo miraba al frente.

—Tampoco a ti, Bella, a ti menos que a nadie quiero ver.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú tienes la culpa de todo.

—Pues en ese caso lo siento —se sentó en el sofá junto a ella—, no fue mi intención hacerlo, aunque no sé qué fue lo que hice.

—Hiciste a tía Rose bonita.

—Ella ya era bonita, Rose es hermosa, yo solo le ayudé a que lo mostrara al mundo.

—Sí, claro —bufó.

Bello suspiró, si Nessi no le creía, entonces le seguiría el juego para que hablara.

—Está bien, sí la hice bonita, soy muy buena en hacer que las personas se vean hermosas, pero no entiendo eso qué tiene que ver contigo.

—Todo.

—Podrías explicarme.

—En el colegio todos hablan del cambio de tía Rose, los chicos dicen que es muy guapa ahora que se arregla, hasta Marie ha hecho algunos comentarios sobre que quizás la belleza me ha saltado a mí, y por si eso no fuera poco, incluso uno de los compañeros de Tam le dijo que era muy bonita, la ha invitado al baile y le ha regalado una caja de chocolate y un peluche, ¿por qué mi hermana pequeña tiene una invitación al baile y yo no?

—Pero Alex… —Guardó silencio al notar a Nessi cubrir su rostro con sus manos y comenzar a sollozar—. ¿Invitó a Marie?

—No... sí... no, lo iba a hacer, todos le decían que era lo mejor, y yo no quería que la invitara, sin embargo le dije que sí lo hiciera y lo ha intentado hacer, pero le he interrumpido.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que lo hiciera?

—Porque es lo que debe ser, Marie es muy bonita, y yo solo soy yo, no tengo nada especial.

—Patrañas, tú eres la niña más especial que conozco.

—Solo lo dices porque eres mi madrastra.

—Claro que no, lo digo porque es verdad, eres increíblemente maravillosa y fantástica, has sido campeona por tres años consecutivos del equipo de natación, tus notas son maravillosas y practicas tantos deportes que sería absurdo si no consigues una beca deportiva en cualquier universidad.

—Eso no me importa.

—Pues debería, porque es lo que te hace ser Nessa, no el peinado, ni la cantidad de colorete que uses o iluminador o corrector, nada de eso te hace ser quién eres.

—Pero a ti sí, y a todas las mujeres hermosas las hace ser lo que son.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Tú te la pasas maquillada todo el día.

—Eso es por gusto propio, no porque define quién soy.

—Sí, claro.

—Es la verdad.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando todos babean por ti, ¿crees que no me di cuenta cómo te miró el vigilante de pasillos? ¿O el profesor de artes? ¿O cualquiera con dos ojos? Es fácil decirlo cuando tú nunca te has enfrentado a ser un don nadie.

—Estás tan equivocada, Nessi —negó palmeando su regazo—, ven aquí, necesitamos hablar seriamente.

—No quiero, Bella, solo me dirás lo mismo que todos y no quiero escucharlo, menos de ti, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y sé que Marie será igual que tú, tú no entiendes ni siquiera ella sabe lo que se siente saber que no eres suficiente.

—Deja de decir eso.

—Es la verdad.

—No lo es, Vanessa, he dejado que tengas esta actitud, pero es suficiente. Entiendo que estés pasando por cambios en este momento que te hacen dudar de ti misma, pero esa no es razón para que actúes de esta manera.

—No entiendes.

—Tal vez entiendo más de lo que crees, yo también pasé por todo eso que llaman pubertad, ¿crees que llegas a los doce y bam, mágicamente sabes todo de la vida? No, cariño, no me hice la mujer que ahora soy simplemente por usar maquillaje, me gusta, pero no define quién soy realmente. Sabes, nunca me importó lo que las demás personas pensaran de mí, siempre van a opinar y querer degradarte, pero es cuestión tuya permitirlo.

—Quizás, pero tú no sabes lo que es enfrentarse a una mamá distante y solo estar con papá.

—Viví con mi padre hasta que me marché a la universidad, un hombre que no entendía ni una cuarta parte de lo que me pasaba.

—No se trata de eso, Bella... bien, o no por completo.

Bella esperó a que Vanessa aclarara sus ideas.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Nessi, no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a tu papá.

—¿Ni a él?

—Si tú no quieres, no, nosotras necesitamos mantener nuestros secretos de chicas.

—Bueno... sí se trata de Alex.

—De acuerdo...

—Siempre hemos sido amigos, desde preescolar, los mejores amigos.

—Comprendo.

—Las demás decían que yo estaba interesada en él, pero no era así, no me gustaba, solo era mi amigo, nos hacíamos reír, nos escuchábamos, jugábamos y le gané la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora...

—¿Lo ves más que como tu amigo?

Vanessa gimoteó y se dejó caer junto a ella, cubriéndose la cara.

—No sé cómo pasó, pero cada vez que lo veo yo... siento cosas raras.

—Estás enamorada.

—No, yo... yo no sé...

—Nena...

—No importa lo que yo sienta, él no me ve de esa manera.

—Eso no puede ser cierto.

—Claro que lo es, a él debe gustarle alguien como Marie, alguien como tú, no como yo, yo no...

—Es suficiente, tú no decides los gustos de las personas, ¿crees que al tío Emmett no le gusta la tía Rosalie?

—Bueno, ella es muy linda.

—No me refiero a ahora con su nuevo look, me refiero a antes.

—Sí, Bella, ellos estaban casados.

—Así es, él la quería sin importar cómo se veía por fuera, ¿crees que yo le parecía atractiva? Claro que no, porque no era de su tipo, por eso esta tan enamorado de Rosalie, porque ella lo complementa a la perfección.

—Eso es diferente.

—No lo es, ¿crees que tu padre no amó verdaderamente a tu madre?

—Claro que sí.

—Pero ahora él me ama a mí.

—Es diferente.

—Sí, claro que lo es, porque a tu padre le gustó mucho Tanya, tanto física como emocionalmente, y no porque usara maquillaje o vestidos como yo, sino porque a él le gustaba tu madre, los gustos no siempre son los mismos, lo mismo pasa con Alex, Marie puede ser muy bonita y todo, pero si a él le gustas tú, entonces le gustas tú.

—No tiene sentido.

—El amor no tiene sentido, cariño, por eso es amor.

—Pero aun así yo debería cambiar, así quizás sea digna...

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Vanessa Cullen —le advirtió poniéndose de pie y obligándola a hacer lo mismo—. Anda, vamos.

—No, yo…

—No te estoy preguntando, camina.

Salieron del sótano, Bella la guio hacia las escaleras y después de subirlas la metió a la habitación de Edward.

»Mírate al espejo. —La colocó enfrente de este.

—No.

—Mírate.

—No quiero.

—No es una sugerencia, hazlo ahora.

Vanessa le obedeció con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Puedes usar todo el maquillaje que quieras, usar vestido, faldas, escotes, cambiarte el peinado, incluso dejar de hacer todas esas actividades extras que haces, pero si realmente no te amas a ti misma, nunca estarás conforme.

No dijo nada, tan solo se quedó mirando su reflejo.

»Todas pasamos por la etapa de no creer que somos suficientes, Nessi, Angela y yo la pasamos, fue un momento difícil, pero el maquillaje no nos hizo personas fuertes, ni nos enseñó a amarnos, lo que nos hizo amarnos realmente fue conocernos, aceptar nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, fue en ese momento en el que nos dimos cuenta que el maquillaje solo era un plus.

—Pero tú no tuviste a ninguna Marie.

—No, no la tuve, pero sí tuve a mi padre, a la madre de Angela y a Esme, personas que me querían tanto como tus padres, tíos, abuelo y yo te queremos, nena. Marie puede ser bonita, pero tú eres hermosa, preciosa, magnífica y muchos más adjetivos.

—No, yo…

—Tú sí, y es momento de que te lo creas. ¿Crees que tu madre no es hermosa? Yo creo que lo es y ella sabe que lo es, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque persigue sus sueños, porque, aunque muchas personas le dicen que no lo es, ella sigue adelante porque se ama a ella misma, porque incluso aunque me vea a mí, no me creerá mejor que ella solo porque puedo usar veintidós brochas sin equivocarme.

Edward les interrumpió en ese momento, Tanya seguía al teléfono y quería hablar con Vanessa de manera urgente.

—Un lápiz labial no te hace ni más ni menos bonita, lo que tienes dentro de ti es lo que importa, Marie puede ser bonita, pero es una egocéntrica, cabeza hueca mientras que tú eres hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera; y si Alex tiene una pizca de inteligencia, que tú le gustes mucho más es la decisión más acertada.

—¿Y por qué quería invitar a Marie al baile?

—Te pusiste celosa, ¿no? —Vanessa asintió—. Él consiguió su objetivo, demostrar que a ti también te interesa, no me sorprendería que mañana vuelva a invitarte.

Nessa tomó el teléfono que Edward le tendía y salió de la habitación, dejándolos a solas.

—Así que fue un chico.

—Muchos problemas los causan ustedes —se encogió de hombros—, tienen suerte de que los amemos tanto.

…

Bella y Angela no tenían ni una pizca de seguridad, pero no huyeron como querían hacerlo, se quedaron junto a Rosalie demostrando que ellas podían cumplir perfectamente su parte del trato.

_«Por lo menos la he hecho gritar con la cera», _pensó Bella.

Rosalie no las tatuaría, pero sí que estaría presente para ver cómo lloriqueaban. Bella y Angela hablaron con los que les harían el tatuaje, les explicaron lo que querían, los colores y después fueron llevadas a la parte trasera en donde dos sillas les esperaban.

—Te ves caliente, Rosie —habló Megan, quien le haría el tatuaje a Angela.

—Si Emmett no te cuida como se debe, yo encantado te llevo conmigo a casa —prosiguió Peter, quien tatuaría a Bella.

Ninguna de las dos tuvo la valentía de recordarle que era por ellas por lo que lucía tan bien, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, Rosalie había seguido sus consejos, y quizás porque Rosalie demostraba más seguridad es que estaban en esa posición esperando por un tatuaje que las atemorizaba.

—Esto también es más que solo pincharte con una aguja —le habló Rosalie directamente—, quizás sea un poco menos doloroso que lo que yo sentí cuando me aseguraste que debías quitarme ese punto negro.

—Lo hice por tu bien.

—Claro que sí, ahora disfruta de tu tatuaje.

Lo siguiente que Bella escuchó y sintió fue la máquina que picoteaba su inmaculada piel, el gimoteo junto a ella le dijo que Angela estaba sufriendo del mismo modo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sé que es tarde, muy tarde, bastante tarde, pero es mejor un capítulo tarde que esperar otra semana para leerlo 😅, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo..**

**Respondiendo a dudas sobre las edades, Esme y Sue tienen 66 años (si les dicen que yo les dije, lo negare rotundamente ) igual que Charlie, Carlisle tiene 64, Rosalie 42, Jasper 38, Edward 40 y Bella 29 al igual que Ángela.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook, The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos e información extra de las historias, así como podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 28**

—Déjame verlo, no seas mala.

Bella se rio, pero se negó a que Edward le levantara la blusa, no es que no fuera a mostrárselo, tarde o temprano lo vería, pero quería hacerlo sufrir por unos minutos más, aún no podía creer que fue capaz de estar bajo una aguja, pero ella y Angela vencieron la prueba con creces.

Claro que lloraron, sudaron, gritaron y rogaron porque se detuvieran, pero habían llegado al final y ahora tenían un bonito dibujo que las marcaría de por vida.

—Bella, anda…

—Está bien —suspiró poniéndose de pie—, pero solamente porque tú sabes cómo cuidar de esto y realmente necesito que me digas que la hinchazón y el dolor pasarán, porque no creo poder pasar una tarde más sin cargar a mi bebé.

—Te cuidaré, pero muéstralo.

Bella se levantó la blusa, escuchando el gemido de Edward, después de unos segundos se la quitó por completo dejando a la vista debajo de su seno derecho un tatuaje de doce centímetros.

—Jasper me debe doscientos dólares —sonrió con orgullo acariciando la piel enrojecida alrededor de la tinta fresca.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque aseguraba que te tatuarías mi nombre, pero estaba seguro de que harías esto.

—Es prácticamente mi hermana.

Bella sonrió y caminó hacia su espejo de cuerpo completo, debajo de su seno izquierdo se encontraba una pequeña niña trazada con tinta negra, Angela tenía una similar solo que la suya se encontraba debajo de su seno derecho, ambas niñas sostenían una lata con un cordón entre sus manos, simulando que hablaban entre ellas, cuando estaban paradas juntas el cordón que sobresalía de las latas se unía, haciendo la conexión entre ambas.

Originalmente pensó tatuarse el nombre de Edward, después pensó en hacerse un corazón con piezas de rompecabezas y en cada pieza la inicial del nombre de Edward y de las niñas, pero eso era demasiado trabajo y no había manera de que soportara tal sufrimiento. Angela también había pensado hacerle honor a Sophie, pero no encontraba el adecuado.

Solo fue cuestión de verse a la cara para saber que su primer y, posiblemente, único tatuaje debía conmemorar la vez en la que no solo se hicieron amigas, sino que unieron sus vidas irremediablemente para ser la cómplice que la otra necesitaba.

—Es muy bonito —le susurró Edward abrazándola por la espalda—, solo quiero pedirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Estar presente cuando se lo digas a Charlie, te amo, cariño, pero verte tartamudear frente a tu padre es un deleite.

Bello bufó, era plenamente consciente que su padre sería capaz de llevarla de la oreja a que se sacara el tatuaje de la piel o él mismo lo haría.

Si no murió de dolor en aquel lugar, estaba segura de que Charlie sí la mataría.

…

Con el pasar de los días, la hinchazón y el dolor fueron disminuyendo, aún no le decía a su papi y estaba segura de que no le diría por el bien de su seguridad.

Pero así como Edward fue considerado y la cuidó durante los días en los que estuvo dolorida, además de que las niñas eran un encanto, preocupándose por cualquier queja que tuviera, hubo una personita desagradable que hubiera preferido no tener que ver de ninguna manera.

Bella estaba segura de que le arrancaría el teñido cabello a Jessica, esa mujer no entendía que debía mantenerse alejada de su hombre, no importaba si llevaba conociendo a la familia Cullen desde hacía treinta años.

Rosalie, que había comenzado a tratarla con un poco menos de desprecio, no era capaz de interceder para que esa buscona detuviera sus intentos de coquetería.

Y ya no solo era con Edward, también había incluido a Jasper en su lista de posibles amantes, sobraba decir que Angela no estaba nada contenta.

Y, por si fuera poco, Rosalie la había llevado a la tienda pues la crema para las estrías que estaba usando se había terminado y quería más, Jessica aprovechó para juzgar el lugar y dejar al descubierto la mierda de persona que era.

La odiaba.

Tampoco ayudaba que las niñas estuvieran tan embobadas con la mini granja que Jessica tenía en el patio trasero de su casa.

¿Tener una cabra de mascota?

¿Quizás un cerdo?

¿O tal vez una llama?

¿O un pato?

¿Y si ponían un gallinero?

Bella quería gritar que no había manera de que esos animales vivieran con ella, pero recordó que aún no vivía oficialmente con ellos.

Ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de Edward le dejó en claro que él se estaba burlando y que sería capaz de llevar a un borrego a casa solo para que ella se mudara y sacara al animal de ahí.

Pero como que se llamaba Isabella Swan que lograría que las niñas se olvidaran de los animales de Jessica.

—Te debo una grande, James.

—Todo por ti, dulzura.

No era su mejor idea pedirle ayuda a James, pero estaba perdida, además no iba a ir a una perrera, principalmente porque no era gran fan de los animales.

A los cinco le había pedido un poni a Santa y a los seis quiso un perrito, pero su papi le dijo que no había manera de que los tuviera pues una mascota era una gran responsabilidad y no solo un juguete, ahora Bella entendía que no era lo suficientemente responsable para hacerse cargo de una mascota —Angela tampoco, pues su hámster murió tan solo dos semanas después de tenerlo en su poder—, pero las niñas eran un tema muy aparte, por esa razón estaba segura de que serían los adecuados.

Edward estaba pensando en conseguirles un perrito, así que sabía que no se molestaría.

Llegó a casa y abrió la puerta escuchando como los pasos se acercaban a toda prisa, eran las gemelas junto con Gretchen.

—¿Qué traes en esa caja, mamá?

Bella dejó la caja en el piso y las invitó a abrirla, las gemelas dejaron que Gretchen lo hiciera.

—¡Es un pelito!

Sacó a la miniatura de la caja causando el grito de emoción y ternura de las gemelas, así como la mirada confundida de Edward que se acercaba desde la cocina con Hailey.

—¡Mami! —le llamó Hailey estirando sus manitas, pero deteniéndose al notar lo que sus hermanas tenían en brazos.

—Eso no es un perro, ni siquiera un cachorro puede ser tan pequeño, eso es una rata —se burló Edward.

—Es un perro, un perro para mi Gretchen y mi Hailey.

Las gemelas la miraron con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que daban un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Solo para ellas?

—¿Qué es para ellas, Bella? —preguntó Tamara bajando las escaleras.

Bella no respondió, tan solo abrió la puerta dejando ver a Angela con otro cachorro de raza grande que hizo gritar de alegría a las gemelas y a Tamara.

—¿Ustedes en serio pensaron que yo solo había traído un cachorro para las bebés de la casa? Me ofende muchísimo que piensen eso.

—Nunca dudamos de ti, mamá.

—Eres la mejor, mamá.

Tamara tomó al perro y las gemelas lo acariciaron, el cachorro les lamió las manos y ladró de felicidad, un ladrido mucho más fuerte que el que hacía el que Gretchen tenía.

—Sí, sí, eres la mejor, hasta que me abandonas —respondió Angela sacudiéndose los pelos que le quedaron pegados en su ropa

Bella rodó los ojos, Angela podía quejarse, pero estaba feliz de hacer a sus sobrinas felices.

—¿Era esto por lo que me preguntaste el tamaño? —preguntó Edward abrazando su cintura.

—Nunca dudo de tu tamaño, cariño, sé que es grande —le respondió causando su risa.

—¿Te he dicho que eres una pervertida?

—Unas cinco o seis veces el día de hoy.

Dejó que Edward la abrazara mientras las niñas tenían su completa atención en los cachorros.

—¿Cuál es su nombie, Bella? —preguntó Gretchen sin ninguna intención de permitirle a Hailey que lo tomara.

—Ninguno tiene nombre, ustedes tienen la gran responsabilidad de escogerlo.

—¿Nosotras también? —preguntaron las gemelas al unísono.

—Claro que sí.

—Escojan bien sus nombres —les recordó Edward—, yo propongo que el grandote se llame Tiberius.

Las niñas, Angela y Bella fruncieron el ceño.

»Si no les gusta ese, podemos llamarles Felpo y Frodo.

—¡Dios santo! No queremos que los pobres cachorros mueran de tristeza por tremendos nombres —protestó Angela—, los acosarán en el parque y será solo tu culpa, Edward.

—¿Qué nombre propones tú?

Angela sonrió con suficiencia.

—Rahpels y Adagio.

—¿¡Qué clase de nombres son esos!?

—Mejores que los tuyos.

Bella rodó los ojos, a veces se preguntaba qué había hecho en su otra vida para merecer a un par de locos como su mejor amiga y su novio. Después recordaba cómo había nombrado a sus peluches y muñecas y mejor prefería guardar silencio y no quejarse.

—Son nuestras, papá, así que nosotras les pondremos nombre —les interrumpió Tamara—, buenos nombres, no como sus sugerencias.

Bella sonrió ante el gesto indignado.

—¿Cómo llamarán a esta pequeña? —preguntó Bella inclinándose a la altura de Gretchen.

—¡Nel! —gritó Hailey completamente feliz, Gretchen asintió de acuerdo.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —cuestionó Angela con el mismo ceño fruncido que Edward.

—Es Channel —respondió Gretchen como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

—¡Me encanta!

—Y ella es Gucci —habló Mila.

—Sí, Channel y Gucci les van bien —acordó Tamara.

—¡Uci! —gritó Hailey.

Bella se acercó de nuevo a Angela y la tomó de las manos solemnemente.

—Angie, nos hemos asegurado nuestro legado

—Lo hemos hecho, Bella. —Se abrazaron y dieron pequeños saltitos felices que causaron el ladrido de Gucci y la risa de las niñas.

—¡Dios!, dame paciencia con estas mujeres que quiero tanto —pidió Edward echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo.

Bella se rio sin decir nada, podía quejarse pero ambos sabían que estaba feliz con los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida desde que tuvieron su primera cita.

**...**

Angela y Bella tenían la costumbre de organizar "pijamadas" una vez al mes, ya no hacían juegos bobos de adolescentes ni jugaban con el maquillaje de la madre de Angela ni llamaban a los chicos por teléfono, ahora solo se relajaban y disfrutaban de la noche, a veces Angela contrataba una niñera para que cuidara de Sophie, otras veces dormían a la niña y ellas se quedaban en la sala toda la noche. Esa era una de esas noches en donde Sophie cenó con ellas, disfrutó de un baño de burbujas y un masaje con aceites de olor, y ahora estaba profundamente dormida, dejándolas a ambas en completa libertad para chismosear.

Tenían una mascarilla de fresa en el rostro, una de mayonesa en el cabello y estaban cambiando su manicura, mientras en la televisión se reproducía _The Notebook, _una típica noche suya_._

—No puedo seguir callada, necesito contarte —se quejó como si hubiera aguantado decir un terrible secreto, Bella le miró esperando a que continuara hablando—. Me acosté con Jasper, me acosté muchas veces con Jasper.

—Pensé que querías esperar un poco más para llegar al siguiente nivel, no ir tan rápido como normalmente lo haces.

—A veces somos demasiado zorras.

—Lo somos, amiga mía —se encogió de hombros—, pero no te desvíes del tema, ¿qué pasó con Jasper?

—El plan era esperar, estar segura de que ambos estábamos buscando una relación seria y formal, que ambos sabíamos dónde nos metíamos, pero las cosas cambiaron.

—¿En qué? Entiendo que sea caliente, no tanto como Edward, claro, pero no creía que fuera suficiente para hacerte romper tu palabra, me entregaste tus bragas de encaje para evitar caer en la tentación.

—Hubiera mantenido mi palabra si él no fuera condenadamente perfecto.

—¿Perfecto?

Angela suspiró y soltó la lima con la que estaba limando sus uñas.

—Tuve una cita con él ayer por la noche.

—Lo sé, tuvimos esa videollamada en donde decidimos que usarías los jeans de cuero que hacen que tu culo se vea más respingón, sin que se note que no llevas bragas.

—Pues yo ya estaba lista, luciendo increíblemente caliente para tener a Jasper deseando meterse entre mis piernas, pero la niñera me canceló a último momento, ni siquiera tenía una excusa decente, solo me dijo que no llegaría y cortó la llamada.

—Perra —murmuró negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cancelaste con Jasper?

—Lo iba a hacer, no lograba encontrar a nadie de último minuto, pero Jasper llegó justo a la hora indicada, es un hombre puntual, debo reconocerle eso, le expliqué lo que sucedió y en lugar de sugerir cambiar la cita para otro día, me dijo que no tenía ningún problema con cambiar la cena por otros planes para pasarla con la niña.

—Debo suponer que aceptaste.

—Lo hice, todo iba bien, fuimos a una pequeña feria, nada extravagante, pero ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que Jasper ya no me prestaba atención.

—Debes estar bromeando, Jasper babea por ti, Edward ha dicho que no hay día que no esté en las nubes pensando en ti.

—Pues en ese momento solo babeaba por mi hija: "¿quieres algodón de azúcar, Sophie?", "¿un osito de peluche?, yo lo ganaré para ti", "¿un helado?", "¿una manzana acaramelada?", "¿tienes sed?", "si mamá no puede subirse yo lo hago, me encanta la noria", "usa mi chaqueta, princesa, no queremos que te resfríes", y así siguió y siguió.

—¿Y eso es... malo?

—¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera Eric o Ben, que es su propio padre, han demostrado tanto amor e interés en Sophie —negó con la cabeza sonriendo—. Regresamos a casa, me ayudó a llevar a Sophie a la cama ya que se había quedado dormida en el auto, fue paciente mientras le limpiaba la cara, le deshacía la coleta y le quitaba los zapatos, incluso se volteó sin necesidad de que le dijera cuando le quité el pantalón para que pudiera descansar mejor, hasta esperó a que la arropara y checara dos veces que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas.

—¿Y?

—Una vez cerré la puerta, lo ataqué y apenas si pudimos llegar a la habitación, lo hicimos una vez en la alfombra, por suerte no me quemé por la fricción, otra vez en la cama un poco menos agresivo y necesitado, y después cuando se iba lo detuve antes de que abriera la puerta, le bajé los pantalones y le di una última mamada.

Bella estaba estupefacta, pero feliz por su amiga.

—Te dije que Jasper era diferente.

—Ahora estoy segura de que lo es. —Mordió su labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba—. En dos días tenemos otra cita y planeo pasar la noche completa con él en su departamento y no vamos a jugar al ajedrez precisamente.

—¿Y ya estás presentable de ahí abajo?

—Ya me acosté con él, y créeme que no estaba nada presentable y sigue sin estarlo, si me quiere entonces que me acepte con media selva entre mis piernas.

—Tienes razón, un poco de vegetación no le quitará lo excitante al momento.

Ambas se quedaron calladas por un largo minuto, antes de que se pusieran de pie.

—Iré a cambiarme y recortarlo un poco.

—Agradece que una de nuestras clientas regulares trabaja en el salón, llamaré para que mañana te reciban.

Angela fue al baño mientras Bella tomaba el teléfono y le llamaba a Nadia, pues necesitaban que pusieran a la pequeña Angie presentable para Jaspercito Jr.

Y no era por ser superficial ni porque les preocupara lo que un hombre pensara de sus cuerpos naturales de mujer, tanto Bella como Angela estaban perfectamente felices con sus cuerpos, tanto con sus atributos como sus imperfecciones, así como estaban plenamente conscientes de que se arreglaban y acicalaban para gustarse ellas mismas. Que ellos disfrutaran de los resultados de los cuidados a su cuerpo era solo era un plus.

Después de cortar la llamada se dirigió al baño en donde Angela buscaba las tijerillas.

—Espera un minuto, perra, ¿te acostaste con Jasper y tardaste un día completo para decirme?, ¡yo te lo dije esa misma noche mientras Edward dormía!

—Diría que lo siento, pero estaría mintiendo.

…

Bella estaba con Sue sentada en la sala en casa de Edward, había llegado ese mismo día por sorpresa, no era que le desagradara, solo que esperaba que por lo menos su papi le avisara, iba a cuidar a Hailey y Gretchen ese día.

Gretchen estaba afuera jugando con los cachorros, podía escuchar su risa y gritos al llamarlos, Hailey había aceptado estar en brazos de Sue sin rechistar, a esa niña le encantaba recibir mimos y elogios.

Ahora estaban ahí discutiendo sobre las próximas nupcias que se celebrarían.

—Quiero una boda sencilla, nada extravagante, Charlie y yo solo iremos al registro civil, nos casaremos y tendremos una reunión en el patio trasero, planeamos que sea en tres meses, las remodelaciones habrán terminado y tendremos espacio suficiente para nuestras familias —habló Sue sin dejar que Hailey bajara de su regazo, ella estaba demasiado feliz ya que Sue la hacía rebotar—. Sé que es muy poco tiempo pero confío en que podrás ayudarme, tú y Angela son las mejores que conozco cuando se trata de organizar, he hablado con Martha y me ha dicho que ambas harán un trabajo excelente, aún recuerdo el maravilloso aniversario que les prepararon.

Bella sonrió pensando en que Martha tendría una visita de ambas, estaba bien que era la madre de Angela y como si fuera la suya, pero simplemente no podía mandarles a Sue solo porque no le agradaba.

»También necesito que me consigas una cita para ver lo de mi vestido y quizás con Esme, quiero asegurarme de que no me aparezca ninguna mancha y tratar las marcas de sol, quiero lucir perfecta ese día.

Bella quería decir que no, así como cuando era una nena de siete e hizo berrinche para que su papi terminara con aquella pelirroja operada que tan mal le caía, pero sabía que ya no podía hacerlo, Sue hacía feliz a su papi.

—Claro que sí, solo dime qué fechas te van bien y programaré todas las citas que necesites.

Sue sonrió encantada y le hizo aún más cariñitos a Hailey, quien estaba más entretenida agitando sus piecitos y viendo cómo sus zapatitos de charol brillaban, hacía unas semanas Bella se había apoderado de todo el guardarropa de Hailey, el de Gretchen iba a la mitad.

—Se parece demasiado a ti cuando eras pequeña, Bella, eras una pequeña cosita bonita.

—Lo mismo dice mi papi, pero no te recuerdo mucho, lo siento.

—Es comprensible, en ese momento tu padre vivía solamente para ti, al verlo tan dedicado a ti fue que todas nos dimos cuenta que el serio y soltero jefe Swan era uno de los mejores partidos.

—Es un padre grandioso.

—Y también un esposo, se entregó a ti y a Renée en cuerpo y alma —le sonrió de manera cariñosa—. No creas que ahora que me voy a casar con tu padre y la casa está siendo remodelada, quitaré los recuerdos de tu madre, ella fue una gran mujer el tiempo que vivió en Forks, todos la recordamos con mucho cariño.

—Era excepcional.

Sue asintió de acuerdo.

Ya no podía recordar el aroma de su madre, tampoco cómo se sentían sus cálidos brazos alrededor de ella, ya no recordaba su voz, tristemente los recuerdos de una nena de tres no eran lo suficientemente claros como para mantenerlos presentes. Y no es que su papi no se hubiera esforzado por mantener vivo su recuerdo, las fotografías de Renée siempre estuvieron a su alrededor, incluso en su cartera tenía una foto suya, pero no era lo mismo.

A veces se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida si su papi se hubiera casado y dado una nueva madre.

—¿Mami? —La vocecita de Hailey la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Su preciosa niñita le miraba con el ceño fruncido, se removió de los brazos de Sue para bajar e ir hacia ella, la levantó y sentó en su regazo, dejando que su tibio cuerpo la consolara.

Quizás su madre se fue antes de tiempo, pero si Hailey y sus hermanas la estaban aceptando como una madre, ¿por qué ella nunca fue capaz de aceptar a las novias de su padre?

—Entonces, Sue, ¿qué te parece un blanco arena para el vestido? Creo que te quedará mil veces mejor, aunque el blanco cáscara de huevo es precioso, pero todo depende del diseño, ¿lo quieres largo o corto?

Sue le sonrió maravillada.

—Había pensado en largo, siempre quise usar un vestido largo, serás mi dama, ¿cierto? Tal vez será una boda sencilla, pero serás como una hija para mí y quiero que comencemos lo mejor posible.

—Me encantaría, Sue.

Una oportunidad nunca era mal recibida.

…

Bella había logrado que Hailey durmiera su siesta, después de dos horas de mal humor, berrinches, llanto, peleas con sus hermanas, juguetes aventados, negándose a comer o beber, Bella tuvo suficiente, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación en donde la arrulló, a pesar de sus muchas protestas, hasta que por fin se durmió acurrucada en sus brazos.

Había arrullado a Sophie cuando era una bebé, lo hizo en algún momento con los hijos de otras amigas, pero de alguna forma tener a Hailey se sentía diferente, ni siquiera sabía por qué la había llevado a la habitación para que durmiera, tan solo supo que lo necesitaba, sin que Edward o las niñas se lo dijeran.

Ahora tenía a Hailey con su boquita a medio abrir, su naricita arrugándose de vez en cuando y su manita hecha puño sosteniéndole el escote de la blusa. Sentir su pesado cuerpo entre sus brazos la hizo sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Estaba segura que en algún momento se casaría y comenzaría una familia con el hombre al que amara, pero la llegada de esas niñas había sido todo lo que jamás pensó haber querido, ellas llenaban su mundo de colores, le daban un nuevo significado a la palabra felicidad.

Tal vez muchos la llamarían loca por quedarse junto a un hombre que tenía seis hijas, posiblemente la mayoría hubiera huido sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin darles una oportunidad, pero ella era más arriesgada y ahora tenía sus frutos, unas niñas a las que amaba tanto que ahora imaginar su vida sin ellas, le parecía una aberración.

Edward entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido, Bella le hizo señas para que guardara silencio, lo último que quería era despertar a Hailey cuando estaba tan tranquila.

La recostó en su cuna, le quitó los zapatos, la arropó y después de acariciarle el rostro, se giró hacia Edward y ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando la puerta a medio cerrar para escucharla en caso de que despertara.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello de manera nerviosa, se presionó la nariz y se tapó la boca para después suspirar rendido.

—Tanya está en un avión de camino a Seattle, posiblemente esté a punto de llegar, Jessica me acaba de decir, al parecer se le había olvidado mencionarlo.

…

Bella estaba condenadamente nerviosa, podía decir que tanto o más que Tamara.

¿Sería tanto el cambio?

Claro que ahora Tamara tenía el cabello un poco más largo debido a las trenzas que diariamente Bella le hacía para evitar que se le fuera a la cara en su clase de ballet, su ropa, aunque seguía usando pants, ahora era... diferente, los colores claros y con estampados un poco más aniñados inundaban su clóset, también se podía encontrar dos faldas que muy pocas veces usaba, puede que incluso las pláticas por teléfono con sus amigas hubieran aumentado.

¿Cuántas veces tuvo que convencer a Edward de que dejar que Tamara fuera al centro comercial con sus amigas no era malo?

—No voy a usar eso, Nessa.

Bella miró a ambas entrar a la cocina en donde ella terminaba de darle un aperitivo a Hailey y Gretchen.

—Mamá lo envió hace dos meses y sabes que a ella le gusta que usemos lo que nos manda.

—No me importa, no me gusta y no lo usaré.

—Bella, dile que tiene que usarlo.

—Bella, dile que no es así y que deje de molestarme.

Bella observó el atuendo muy parecido al que Nessa estaba usando, era un pantalón de licra con estampado bastante colorido y una camiseta blanca con una mancha en medio con grandes letras que decían "POWER", no era nada parecido a lo que Tamara usaba y entendía perfectamente por qué se estaba negando a usarlo.

El sonido de un auto entrando al estacionamiento las sobresaltó a las tres.

—¡Mamá llegó!

Vanessa corrió a la entrada, seguida de Tamara, Bella fue en busca de las demás para darle la bienvenida a Tanya Denali. La mujer que podía aplastarla muy fácilmente y que encontraría motivos para hacerlo, de hecho, estaba segura de que lo haría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Esperó en el recibidor con las gemelas a su derecha, Gretchen a su izquierda y Hailey en brazos, escuchó el parloteo alegre de Tammi y Nessi, así como sonrió cuando Edward apareció con su rostro nervioso.

Segundos después, la alta y musculosa mujer que traía cargadas a sus hijas como si fueran costales de papá apareció, la miró una sola vez y Bella supo que prefería mil veces el odio de Rosalie, Jessica o Leah que estar bajo la penetrante mirada azul de la rubia.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Creo que esto se está haciendo costumbre, lamento la tardanza, espero que para la próxima semana los horarios de actualización vuelvan a la normalidad.**

**Solo diré...¡Tanya llego!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leer lo que ustedes piensan y desean compartir conmigo es mi mejor y única paga.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imagenes e información extra de las historias, además de que tendrán completa libertad de acosarme cuanto deseen jajajaja.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 29**

Tanya entró por completo a la casa, soltando a sus hijas y abriendo los brazos hacia las gemelas, quienes corrieron a su encuentro al igual que Gretchen, solo Hailey permaneció en sus brazos sin inmutarse por la llegada de la musculosa rubia. Tanya las abrazó y besó con entusiasmo, mostrándose cariñosa y amable con las niñas, Bella no dudaba de que Tanya fuera de ese modo, no por nada las niñas la querían y aguardaban su regreso con demasiada alegría.

—Están enormes, mis niñas, la última vez que las vi eran apenas unas pulgas.

—La única que sigue siendo una pulga es Gren —habló Mila causando la risa de las demás, incluso de la misma Gretchen.

—Claro, pero está más grande, ¿cuánto has crecido, eh, pulguita?

—No mucho, sigo siendo la más pequeña de todo mi glupo.

—Pero eso cambiará, puedo apostarlo, no creo que heredaras la altura de la cu... tu madre.

Sintió a Edward pararse junto a ella, Hailey le tiró de los brazos para que la sostuviera, Bella hubiera preferido no dejarla ir, pero no podía retenerla contra su voluntad pues sabía que terminaría llorando y lo último que quería era arruinar la primera impresión para Tanya.

—Deja de estar nerviosa —le susurró Edward lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella escuchara, pero teniendo a Hailey entre ellos y al ser la bebé parlanchina que últimamente estaba siendo, repitió las palabras de su papi en su idioma de bebé, llamando la atención de Tanya y sus hermanas.

Había llegado el momento de presentarse ante la madre de las niñas y, hasta donde sabía, la madre que era más cercana y a la que, por cierto, Rosalie y la bruja de Jessi adoraban.

Edward carraspeó y, después de acomodarse a Hailey, con su brazo libre abrazó la cintura de Bella.

—Tanya, quiero presentarte a Isabella, mi novia, ya te he hablado mucho de ella, creo que todos lo hemos hecho.

Bella sintió sus mejillas calentarse, no sabía si ser tan nombrada a la ex de su novio era una buena o mala idea.

—Es un placer por fin conocerte, Tanya. —Dio un paso al frente, demostrando que no estaba asustada.

Tanya le sonrió, pero en lugar de transmitirle calma, la llenó de miedo, ya que vio como los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron viéndose aún más musculosos.

O tal vez solo era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada al recordar cierta llamada en donde fue un poco osada.

—Es un placer conocerte, Isabel.

—Es Isabella, mamá —desafió Tamara, rodando los ojos, Bella reprimió la sonrisa que quería reventar.

No la conocía ni un poco, pero estaba segura de que Tanya no estaría nada feliz con la mujer que ocasionó que su hija no tuviera la misma actitud sumisa que Nessa, quien se encontraba a un lado sin siquiera mover un músculo, como si esperara que su madre le dijera qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo.

—Claro, mi error —respondió, restándole importancia, Bella pensó que seguiría con la conversación, pero el ceño fruncido y el visible disgusto la hizo temblar. Quizás estaba siendo paranoica al temer por cualquier cosa, pero no podía evitarlo, sus músculos la ponían toda nerviosa—. ¿Qué demonios traes puesto y por qué esos colores? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el rosa?

—Es fucsia y es mi leotardo de mi clase de ballet, Angela me ha traído a casa, hoy es su día de traerme, antier Bella llevó a Sophie a su casa porque pasó por ambas, aún no me he cambiado porque es cómodo y a Bella no le molesta y a papá tampoco, me quedo con él hasta que me tengo que bañar o irme a la cama.

—¿Angela? ¿Ballet? ¿Sophie?

Tamara le sonrió lo más inocente que pudo, no era que sus clases de ballet fueran un secreto, lo que ocurría era que Tanya no estaba completamente enterada, no fue la intención de nadie ocultarlo u omitirlo, simplemente había pasado demasiado tiempo y nadie recordó decirle.

—¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala? —intervino Edward—. He ordenado comida china y pizza, no deben tardar en llegar.

—¿Ordenar? ¿Acaso la muñeca de aparador no sabe cocinar? ¿O está más preocupada porque la falda sea lo suficientemente corta para mantenerte feliz?

¿Qué mierda tenían Rosalie y Tanya con su manera de vestir? Claro, era muy femenina, pero eso no significaba que estuviera pegada a la estufa, ni para complacer a Edward, el largo de su falda era asunto de ella, no por la facilidad que Edward tenía de subirla cuando quería ser travieso, eso solo era un plus.

El enojo le ganó al miedo, y fue ese sentimiento el que la motivó a hablar. ¿Quería estereotiparla?, ella le demostraría cómo hacerlo.

—Lo que pasa, Tanya, es que no sé la ración de esteroides o esos ridículos suplementos alimenticios que consumes, además no creo que sean buenos para las niñas, ya sabes, me preocupo mucho por ellas y lo que comen, Edward me habla de eso todo el tiempo.

De reojo vio a Edward mirar hacia el cielo, como pidiendo ayuda, pero su sonrisa no podía ocultarla.

»¿Te apetecería un laxante, tal vez? Seguro que puedo encontrar uno para ti en algún lugar de la casa o puedo llamar a la farmacia para que te traigan de tu marca preferida.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—¿Yo? Nada, cariño, solo estamos teniendo una conversación animosa, ¿o no fue lo que decías sobre mí?

Quizás debería estar muriéndose de miedo, ya que el brazo de Tanya era del tamaño de su cabeza, y sus muslos podían romper fácilmente una sandía, pero en ocasiones su lengua larga no medía las consecuencias.

Al llegar a la sala, Bella se aseguró de obligar a Edward a sentarse junto a ella, estaba bien que ya había perdido algo de miedo, pero Edward y sus músculos podían mantener entretenida a Tanya mientras ella huía a un lugar seguro.

Antes de que Tanya tomara asiento, Nessa le dijo que quería mostrarle las medallas y premios que había ganado desde la última vez que les visitó. Las gemelas también quisieron, Gretchen asintió dejando a Tamara con claros signos de nerviosismo.

**...**

Las niñas mantuvieron entretenida a Tanya por los siguientes veinte minutos hasta que la comida llegó, pero no pudo refugiarse en cualquier excusa pues las niñas fueron a lavarse las manos dejándola a solas con Tanya, y Edward estaba poniendo la mesa.

—Así que, Isabella...

—Puedes llamarme Bella, es más corto y cómodo.

—Prefiero Isabella.

—Claro, como gustes.

Mantenerse cortés era una buena manera de crear un ambiente de armonía y paz entre ellas, debía encontrar alguna manera de que ambas congeniaran, Tanya era partícipe en la vida de sus hijas y Bella estaba cien por ciento comprometida con el papel que desempeñaría con ellas, por el bien de las niñas, debía encontrar algo que las conectara o por lo menos que mantuvieran una relación cordial en donde las niñas no notaran incomodidad alguna.

No creía que fuera tan difícil, después de todo, ella y Vicky se llevaban bastante bien, de hecho, se había burlado a través de un mensaje de texto de ella por enfrentarse a Tanya, además de desearle suerte y asegurarle que hablaría en su funeral y diría puras cosas buenas.

Esa perra era odiosa cuando se lo proponía, pero en cierto sentido, le agradaba.

—Las niñas no me han hablado mucho de ti —habló Tanya llamando su atención nuevamente—, podría decir que solo sé lo poco que llego a escuchar de Rosalie, incluso la última vez que me hablaron sobre ti creo que fue… ¿cuando ibas a conocer a las niñas?

Bella sonrió de la manera más humilde que pudo, si Tanya no quería recordar cierta plática en donde la hizo enojar, ella no se la recordaría, pero sí que podía molestarla un poco más.

—No puedo culparlas, deben tener mucho que decir como para acordarse de mí.

—¿Así de poca cosa te consideras en la vida se mis hijas?

—No te confundas, Tanya, yo sé que apenas tienes tiempo para hablar con ellas, no sería justo de mi parte robarles esos minutos que tienen para conversar.

Edward apareció en ese instante cortando la conversación de ambas, notando inmediatamente el tenso ambiente que las rodeaba, por lo menos Bella podía asegurar que la única tensa era Tanya, esos cursos de yoga le habían servido para canalizar sus emociones.

No era muy buena haciéndolo, pero por esa vez, al parecer estaba funcionando.

También ayudaba que estuviera imaginando a Angela disfrazada de banana mientras bailaba la macarena, tenía que llamar a Sue y avisarle que no tirara ningún videocasete de su habitación.

—Las niñas están listas para comer.

—Claro, mi amor —respondió Bella poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano hacia Hailey, quien la tomó de inmediato—, vamos a alimentar esta pancita regordeta.

Caminó hacia el comedor en donde las niñas habían distribuido los platos y lugares, había aprendido en muy poco tiempo que los lugares en la mesa eran sagrados para ellas, cada una tenía un lugar asignado y si alguien llegaba a sentarse en el incorrecto, era el fin del mundo.

Pero en ese momento parecía que las niñas habían roto esa regla. Su lugar, como ya era costumbre, estaba junto al de Edward, a su lado izquierdo se sentaba Kailani —eso seguía igual—, pero a pesar de que Mila siempre se sentaba junto a su gemela, ahora había cambiado de lugar con Tamara, quedando justo enfrente de Kailani mientras que Vanessa, quien era la más quisquillosa en cuanto a su lugar se trataba, se encontraba sentada justo enfrente de Tamara, así que suponía que el asiento que normalmente estaba vacío le pertenecía a Tanya.

Se sentó en su lugar habitual, colocando a Hailey en su silla alta.

—¿Ensalada con pizza y china? —cuestionó Tanya al ver el tazón a un lado de las cajas.

—Es cosa de Bella, mamá —respondió Vanessa—, ella siempre la come, dice que no está acostumbrada a comer tanta comida chatarra.

—Nosotras también podemos comer, pero no es obligatorio —prosiguió Tamara.

—Excepto Hailey, nunca la quiere comer, aun cuando mamá lo intenta...

—... pero aún es pequeña por eso lo tiene permitido.

Se sentaron a la mesa, cada quien se sirvió en su plato lo que deseaba, Bella intentó evitar sonreír cuando Tanya tomó el bol de ensalada y se sirvió, así como miró a Nessa y le obligó a servirse, Tamara también lo hizo, aunque sabía que en cualquier momento la sacaría de su plato.

La cena comenzó tranquila, las gemelas riendo a través de la mesa, Gretchen luchando con el queso derretido de su rebanada de pizza, Tamara separando disimuladamente la lechuga de su plato y escondiéndola en la servilleta mientras que Hailey mordisqueaba cual ratoncito un trozo de lechuga y pan, cada uno en una mano.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son los planes para el fin de semana? —preguntó Tanya llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. Solo estaré aquí por cuatro días.

—¿No te quedas toda la semana?

—Es lo que más quisiera, Nessa, pero no puedo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —cuestionó Tamara dejando el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo su pollo agridulce.

—Yo siempre quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes.

—No lo parece.

—Tamara —le advirtió Edward.

—Solo digo la verdad —protestó poniéndose de pie.

—Regresa a tu asiento, Tamara.

—No lo haré, mamá, si tanto te cuesta pasar una semana completa con nosotras, entonces mejor no vengas, así te causamos menos molestias y nosotras seguimos con nuestras vidas.

—¡Tamara! —protestó Vanessa.

—Pensaba que te quedarías para ver mi presentación, solo para que vieras mis avances, Bella me dijo que te invitara ya que estarías aquí, pero ahora sé que quiero a papá ahí, con él sí cuento.

Tamara corrió fuera del comedor ignorando el llamado de sus padres, Bella echó la silla hacia atrás con la clara intención de seguirla, pero Edward la detuvo.

—Creo que es Tanya la que tiene que ir a hablar con su hija.

Bella miró a Tanya quien mantenía los puños apretados sobre la mesa.

—Ed, creo que...

—Edward tiene razón, es mi hija, por mucho que intentes meterte en mi relación con ella, es mi hija.

—¿Disculpa?

—No creas que con tu cara de muñeca de aparador me puedes engañar a mí —la acusó poniéndose de pie—, iré por mi hija y la traeré de regreso a la mesa.

Salió del comedor dejando a Bella enfurruñada.

—Tanya tiene razón —las palabras de Edward la enojaron, pero su sonrisa la desconcertó—, eres tan hermosa como una muñeca, ¿te he dicho que la primera vez que te vi creí que tenía una cita con una princesa como las que ahora parecen encantarle tanto a Gretchen?

—¡Es cierto, mamá! —gritó Mila—. Recuerdo que esa noche papá dijo que había tenido una cita con una ex reina de belleza, siempre te imaginamos como una princesa.

—Papá incluso dijo que nunca había visto un vestido de ese rosa —habló Kailani entusiasmada—, también dijo que no podía creer como es que te podías ver tan inocente, hermosa y... ¿cómo la llamaste, papá? ¿Caliente?

—Eso se lo dije a tu tío Jasper.

—Gretchen lo escuchó y nos lo dijo.

—Sí, dijiste caliente, papi —se defendió Gretchen—, tío Jaspel se lio y dijo que tenías suelte, una suelte del demo…

Todos en la mesa se rieron al notar el sonrojo de Gretchen al percatarse de que estaba a punto de maldecir en la mesa, a veces le encantaba tanto la inocencia de los niños.

Edward entrelazó su mano con la suya por debajo de la mesa, cuando Bella lo observó solo bastó compartir miradas para darse cuenta por qué había intervenido para que se quedara en el comedor y sacó lo de su primera cita.

Las niñas habían comenzado a ponerse nerviosas por la discusión, hacerlas pensar en un momento agradable y divertido era mil veces mejor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamara se negó a regresar a la mesa y Vanessa estuvo el resto de la cena callada y de mal humor, pues la atención de Tanya no estaba centrada solo en ella. Bella ayudó a meter a la cama a Hailey y después le comunicó a Edward que se marcharía a su departamento pues tenía pendientes a primera hora y su departamento le quedaba más cerca.

Edward la quería ahí con él, pero al ver el mal humor de sus dos hijas mayores, prefirió arreglar el asunto con ellas y Tanya y dejar que las cosas se calmaran.

Tamara no ayudó en nada cuando antes de que Bella se marchara salió de su habitación y le habló al oído, a lo que Bella asintió entusiasmada.

Ahora Nessa estaba preparando una maleta para ir y pasar la noche en el departamento de Tanya, Tamara también debía estar haciendo lo mismo, pero Edward dudaba que quisiera dejar la casa.

En ningún momento culpó a Tanya por mantenerse alejada de las niñas, sabía que no era su intención, solo que su trabajo la mantenía viajando o en un estricto régimen, el cual le imposibilitaba cuidar de ambas. No creyó que era problema, nunca notó que sus hijas estuvieran enojadas, pero por la reacción de Tamara quizás lo estaban más de lo que mostraban.

O por lo menos ahora sabía que Tamara se había mantenido callada.

¿Había sido la presencia de Bella por la que ahora estaba decidida a mostrar su malestar con Tanya?

No estaba seguro, pero debía hablar seriamente con Tanya.

Por esa razón estaban en su oficina, Tanya bebía una copa de vino mientras esperaba, su actitud le decía que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que el comportamiento de Tamara se debía solo a su ausencia.

—Tu novia es una auténtica sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Que es muy...

—Tanya —le advirtió Edward, la rubia rodó los ojos.

—Yo iba a decir que es muy bonita. —Se recargó contra el sofá—. ¿En serio le puso un tutú a mi hija?

—Tamara se viste sola.

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tamara se lo pidió y Bella me lo propuso y pues ahora practica ballet, solo lo iba a probar, pero le terminó encantando.

—¿Y no crees que yo tenía algo que decir al respecto?

—¿Qué tenías que decir? ¿Acaso te hubieras negado?

—Ese no es el punto aquí, es mi hija y tengo todo el derecho de dar mi opinión e intervenir en su educación.

—¿Cuántas veces la has visto en el último año?

—Sabes que mi trabajo es demandante.

—Lo sé, y no te estoy juzgando, pero no puedes esperar que te diga cada cosa cuando tú estás a veinte horas se distancia.

—Solo son dieciséis, menos si descontamos las escalas.

—¿Eso hace alguna diferencia?

Tanya gruñó, nada feliz con la situación, pero él no se iba a amedrentar. ¿Creía que tenía el derecho de venir y juzgar? Le dejaría en claro una o dos cosas.

—Tam quería entrar a ballet, Bella habló conmigo y simplemente la dejé ir, si hubiera esperado a que tú tuvieras tiempo de responder el teléfono, Tamara aún seguiría esperando poder ir a su primera clase.

—Puedo estar lejos, Edward —estaba enojada pero no podía importarle menos—, pero conozco a mis hijas muy bien.

—Nunca he dicho que no.

—Las conozco tan bien que sé lo mierda que llega a ser Isabella con ellas.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Bella no es más que cariñosa con ellas, me consta lo dedicada que es.

—Eso lo dices porque es tu novia —contraatacó—, Nessa me ha dicho que siempre llega tarde, nunca se sienta con ellas a ver un juego y cuando va a "animarlas" apenas si presta atención, quererlas no es solo hacerles cariñitos y ponerles colorete en las mejillas, tampoco lo es llenarlas de besos y decirles que las llamará cuando estén en la cama, ellas necesitan saber que tu noviecita realmente está interesadas en ellas, ¿o me vas a decir que no está más unida a Tam o Hailey porque las ha podido moldear a su antojo?

—Bella no ha moldeado a nadie.

—Sí, claro, y por esa razón encontré la mitad del clóset de mi hija con colores y tipos de ropa que, en mi vida, pensé ver.

—Tamara creció, Tanya, creció, no puedes esperar que siga siendo la misma niñita que dejaste la última vez que viniste a Seattle.

—Solo han pasado diecisiete meses.

—¿Y eso te parece poco? Nunca te juzgué, Tanya, nunca lo hice, porque respeté que tu trabajo fuera importante para ti, por eso yo me dediqué a nuestras hijas, pero no puedo simplemente ocultar lo que es obvio para ambas, tú no estás aquí.

—Se lo has hecho ver a las dos con cada noviecita que has traído a la casa, Edward, tienen cuatro hermanas de tres madres diferentes, ¿cómo se supone que ellas iban a tomar algo así? Alice era mi amiga y te acostaste con ella.

—Eso fue un desliz.

—Un desliz que terminó con un embarazo múltiple.

—Ya me he disculpado por eso las suficientes veces, Tanya, no volveré a hacerlo, así que simplemente déjalo en el pasado. Sé que lo he arruinado muchas veces, pero las anteriores ni siquiera te importaron, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque ahora por primera vez tu hija entendió que tiene una alternativa que cubre perfectamente el papel que tú no desarrollas.

—Ahora me juzgas.

—No lo hago, nadie aquí te juzga, ni siquiera Bella lo hace, pero, aunque les he enseñado a mis hijas que tienen todo el derecho de anteponer sus trabajos y sueños, no puedo ocultarles que tú no estás, no puedo simplemente engañarlas en que son lo más importante para ti.

—Son lo más importante para mí, ¿crees que solo porque tú te quedaste con ellas a mí ya no me importan? Tenía el mismo derecho de trabajar lejos de casa como cualquier otro hombre lo tiene, de irse y dejar a sus hijos, con la única diferencia de que a ellos sí los reciben con fiesta y alegría, y a mí me restriegas a una novia que parece que no hace nada más que estar junto a las niñas como buena ama de casa.

—Te equivocas, Tanya, Bella no es ni de cerca lo que te estás imaginando, nunca he puesto en duda el amor que sienten nuestras hijas por ti, ni siquiera Bella lo ha hecho.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

—Claro que sí, yo la conozco, Tanya, la conozco tan bien que sé que Bella solo ha dicho cosas buenas de ti, sé que esta noche ella solo quería agradarte porque sabe lo importante que eres para Nessa y Tam, la actitud de Tam no es culpa de Bella, solo es el reflejo de lo que tu ausencia ha causado, no intentes culparme a mí ni a nadie.

El golpe de las escaleras los hizo callar, Tanya se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, Edward la siguió, pensando en que no había logrado llegar a ningún lugar con Tanya.

Nessa era la única que tenía un bolso enorme a sus pies, Tamara, sentada en las escaleras, tenía una mochila en donde solo podía haber guardado un cambio de ropa y el pijama.

—¿Y tus demás cosas?

—Vendré mañana por ellas.

—Mañana pasaré todo el día con ustedes.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero tarde o temprano te llamarán y nos traerás de regreso, siempre pasa —se encogió de hombros—, prefiero evitar guardar cosas de más que sé con certeza que no voy a necesitar.

Edward observó como Tanya enfurecía y Vanessa miraba de mala manera a su hermana, pero, aunque quería decirle que esa vez sería diferente, estaba completamente seguro que antes de que pasara por Bella a la tienda, Tam y Nessa estarían en casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sophie jugaba con su pequeño Dolce, era una pequeña ratita molesta, muy diferente de Chanel, quien permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo dormida debajo de la cama de Gretchen.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Jasper?

—Me acosté con él.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Rodó los ojos mientras bebía de su café.

—Está bien, tú lo pediste. —Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó lo suficiente para que Sophie no las escuchara—. Voy a terminar con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que todo iba de maravilla, la última vez que me dijiste algo, Jasper era increíble, ¿qué pasó?

—Él no está listo.

—No te puedo creer, Jasper es un encanto con los niños.

—Yo también lo creí, necesito seriedad por Sophie, no puedo simplemente presentarle a tipos que solo quieran meterse a mi cama, por eso aproveché nuestra plática post-sexo para averiguar hacia dónde va nuestra "relación", así que traje a colación el cumple de las gemelas, que es en dos semanas, y le comenté que Sophie cumple años en un mes, lo cual me recuerda que tenemos muy poco tiempo para organizar su fiesta...

—Ya estoy pensando en una temática, pero no me cambies el tema.

—No cambio de tema, solo te estoy dando toda la información que necesitas para entenderme.

—De acuerdo, continúa.

—Le di a entender de manera indirecta que ya que asistiré al cumpleaños de las gemelas, quizás me presente a su familia de modo oficial, supuse que después de que me conociera a profundidad, y vaya que fue profundo, ser presentada a su familia era el siguiente paso, ahí fue cuando le conté que cada año festejamos el cumpleaños de Sophie en Forks, ya que el jardín de mis padres es lo suficientemente grande para que todos los invitados estén cómodos, y le dije que podía conocer a mis padres ese día, incluso mencioné que toda su familia estaba invitada, así nuestras familias se conocerían.

—¿Se negó?

—Dijo que quizás debamos esperar un poco más —bufó exasperada—, pasé un fin de semana follando con él, he hablado de mil cosas, sabe quién es el padre de mi Sophie, mis padres saben de él, creí que estábamos en la misma página, pero al parecer me he equivocado.

—No pienses así, Angie, quizás Jasper solo está confundido.

—No tengo tiempo para esperar a que se aclaren sus ideas, tengo una hija que necesita estabilidad y si Jasper creyó que solo podía acostarse conmigo sin ningún tipo de compromiso, pudo haberlo dicho desde un principio y nunca hubiera visto a Sophie.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?, aunque es mi cuñado, sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré a ti.

—He comenzado a rechazar sus llamadas, quizás termine con él en estos días.

—Llámame cuando lo hagas.

—Lo haré, necesitaré quien me lleve helado —suspiró tristemente por última vez antes de cambiar su semblante—. No creas que se me ha olvidado que la ex está en casa, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Pues me quiere asesinar, eso es seguro, Tamara le echó en cara su ausencia y creo que me culpa.

—Es de conocimiento universal que apenas viene a Seattle.

—Lo sé, pero la perra cree que yo soy la culpable de que Tammi cambiara tanto.

—Sí lo eres, esa niña idolatra el suelo por donde caminas, aceptémoslo. Tammi se parece más a nosotras, creo que siempre tuvo esa espinita, pero ya que nadie de su familia estaba involucrado y/o interesado se conformó con su vida, nosotras solo llegamos a mostrarle una manera diferente de vivir, y eso no es un problema.

—Pues para Tanya parece serlo, pero está loca si cree que voy a permitir que me intimide.

—Sus músculos intimidan, me dijiste que es mucho más grande que Edward, incluso que Emmett y a él solo lo conozco de lejos, pero sé que es enorme.

—Lo es, pero aunque sé que me rompería con solo tronar los dedos, sé que no lo hará, porque… bueno… dejémoslo en que no lo hará.

—Si es lo que tú crees, está bien… pero en caso de que ocurra, ¿me dejas tus bolsos? Prometo decir algo lindo en tu funeral.

—Victoria piensa igual que tú.

—Las grandes mentes piensan igual, y Vicky es una mente brillante cuando se trata de chismosear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La visita de Tanya pasaba rápidamente, solo pasaba medio día con las niñas ya que tenía ciertos contratos que firmar y reuniones a las que asistir, muchas veces Rosalie y Jessica se presentaban para intentar interceder y llevarse a las niñas, Nessa había aceptado en cada oportunidad, Tamara se excusaba con cualquier pretexto, el principal y favorito que le encantaba usar era Gucci, quien parecía detestar a Jessica.

—Parece que encontré un perro al que no le agrado —se lamentó con lo que parecía ser un puchero, Edward aceptó que a la única que se le veía sexy era a Bella—, quizás venga con más frecuencia para que se acostumbre a mí.

Edward estaba seguro de que Bella estaría completamente en desacuerdo con eso.

Eran los últimos dos días de Tanya en la ciudad, Bella se había mantenido al margen con respecto a Tanya, ni siquiera había buscado otra oportunidad para llevarse bien.

—Ambas queremos a las niñas, no nos agradamos del todo, pero queremos a las niñas, y si mantener un silencio cordial es lo único que podemos darles, entonces que así sea.

Ni siquiera supo cómo pelear contra eso, tampoco lo intentó con Tanya pues ella simplemente se negó a hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con Bella.

Pero ahora estaban teniendo una cena temprana, Tanya tenía una sesión de fotos para la campaña del gimnasio, así que todos estaban de vuelta en el comedor.

Ya estaban en el postre, y milagrosamente sin ningún tipo de incidentes ni discusiones, Hailey tenía la boca y la blusa manchada pero no era nada de lo que preocuparse.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer, mamá? —preguntó Nessa dejando su plato a un lado.

—Les enseñaré a disparar con un arma —contestó Tanya sonriéndole, nadie podía dudar de que Nessa era la más cercana a su madre, así como que les había dejado en claro a las demás que ellas no estaban invitadas, antes intercedía para evitar ver a sus hijas desanimadas, pero ahora simplemente parecía que a ninguna le interesaba mucho lo que hiciera Nessa con Tanya—, ya he reservado el lugar para las tres, revisé su reglamento de seguridad y me parece el lugar adecuado para enseñarles.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de que esa fuera una actividad adecuada para la edad de las niñas.

—Eso es grandioso —dijo Bella sorprendiéndolo—, mi papi me llevó por primera vez cuando tenía doce, él dijo que si tenía suficiente pulso para delinear mis labios sin equivocarme, entonces podía disparar un arma. Aposté con mi papá que si acertaba en la diana le depilaba las cejas, si no lo hacía, entonces no podía usar ni una pizca de labial, brillo ni pintarme las uñas por una semana completa.

—¿Acertaste?

—Claro que no —bufó—, pasé un mes completo sin poder tener un poco de pintura en la cara.

—¿Qué no era solo una semana, mamá? —preguntó Mila con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo era, pero aquí tu madre apostó la siguiente, la siguiente y la siguiente semana, después de tanta práctica y fallos, lo logré y me divertí depilando a mi papi, en ese momento Esme me mostró lo que era la cera... fue una dulce venganza.

—Si Bella pudo hacerlo —murmuró Tamara—, entonces yo también puedo, no puede ser muy difícil, y apuesto a que sí puedo acertar en los primeros tiros.

—Ya creo que sí, eres mi hija después de todo —habló Tanya evitando que Bella pudiera decir algo—. Entonces mañana paso por ustedes para...

—¿Es mañana? —preguntó Tamara bastante mortificada—. No puedo ir mañana, mañana es el baile y Bella me va a llevar al spa y al salón para arreglarme, ya compramos el vestido y Du me dijo que escuchó que Ty murmuraba que Jason me compraría girasoles porque sabe que a mí me gustan.

* * *

**Hola!**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook, The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes de las historias y nuchas otras actividades divertidas, además de que podrán acosarme libremente jajaja.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 30**

La mesa se sumió en un tenso silencio por algunos segundos, nadie hablaba, Bella quería tomar a Tammi y esconderla de la mirada asesina de Tanya, aunque dudaba que diera resultado pues a quien quería desaparecer de la tierra y de la vida de sus hijas, era a ella.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los girasoles? —preguntó Vanessa—. Es la primera vez que te escucho decirlo.

—No es la primera vez que lo digo, descubrí que es mi flor favorita hace tiempo y Jason ahora lo sabe, y mañana cuando pase por mí y su mamá nos lleve al baile, él me regalará girasoles, incluso Bella me ha prestado uno de los floreros en donde coloca las flores que papá le regala.

Bella se mantuvo serena, sin querer mostrar ninguna emoción, no es que hubiera ignorado el baile, lo único que había ocurrido era que simplemente dio por sentado que a Tanya no le interesaba el baile y por esa razón Tamara ni siquiera había mencionado que su madre quería asistir con ellas.

—¿Y tú no vas a asistir, Nessa? —cuestionó Tanya—, porque si no lo harás, no veo la razón de que tu hermana deba ir y mucho menos cuando no conozco a ese tal Jackson.

—Es Jason, mamá, y no me puedes prohibir ir, ya tengo todo listo para mañana, incluso me he portado extra bien para mantener mi permiso, mantuve mi habitación ordenada y limpié las suciedades de Gucci, incluso las de Chanel y esa no es mi responsabilidad, sino la de Bella por traer a la rata.

—No es una lata —protestó Gretchen.

—Como sea, incluso he limpiado su suciedad, hasta la bañé...

—Puede, pero sin tu hermana que te cuide, no creo que sea lo correcto que vayas.

—Tanya —intervino Edward, Bella lo agradeció porque estaba a punto de hablar y no sería nada lindo lo que diría—, Tamara ya tiene permiso de ir, me lo pidió el mismo día que Jason la invitó.

—¿Y qué pasa con Nessa?

—Eso es otro tema —concluyó Edward sin querer profundizar. Todos sabían que Alex había vuelto a invitarla, pero Nessa había dicho que no, y que mejor invitara a Marie, Alex por supuesto que no lo hizo, y en su lugar había invitado a otra chica del equipo, ahora Nessi se negaba a ir al baile, a pesar de que sus amigos habían quedado de ir en grupo, aún se ponía muy sensible cuando hablaban del tema—. Nessa no quiere ir y respeto esa decisión, Tam quiere hacerlo, la han invitado y ella ha aceptado, solo porque tú has llegado de improviso, no quiere decir que las niñas se ajustarán a ti, es mi casa y están bajo mi cuidado y si les he dado permiso, entonces no se los quitaré solo por lo que tú crees.

Bella estaba segura de que la humedad entre sus piernas se debía a ver a su hombre ponerse todo mandón y estricto, esperaba ansiosa que las niñas se fueran a dormir para probar un poco de ese lado mandón y autoritario que muy pocas veces Edward sacaba a la luz, esta vez realmente aprovecharía la oportunidad que se le daba.

Quizás se dejaría atar a la cama y permitiría que Edward tomara por completo el control de la situación.

Dejando sus fantasías de lado, volvió a poner atención a la conversación.

—He quedado con la madre de Jason que ella los llevaría al baile y yo los recogería una vez este termine, puedes hacerlo tú, si te hace sentir mejor.

Bella suprimió su sonrisa y se pellizcó la pierna para evitar reír y complicar las cosas, le estaba costando demasiado, pues el rostro fruncido de Tanya le causaba demasiada gracia.

—Quizás lo haga, quiero conocer a las personas que rodean a mis hijas.

—¿Las personas que me rodean? —cuestionó Tamara—. ¿Por qué harías eso? Papá conoce a todos mis compañeros, los conozco desde que íbamos al preescolar, Bella también los conoce, ha hablado con la mamá de Jason y con las madres de mis nuevas amigas, incluso ha reservado el spa para Sole.

—Eres demasiado pequeña para ir a un spa.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres, además no entiendo por qué necesitas ir a un spa.

—Porque es divertido y quiero verme bonita.

Bella notó la molestia en Tanya así que decidió intervenir, intentando que quizás de ese modo Tanya viera que estaba de su lado, lo único que quería era compartir a las niñas con ella, que notara que no quería ser de esas madrastras que se apoderaban por completo de las niñas.

Quería compartir las actividades de las niñas, que fueran un equipo, no rivales.

—Quizás tu madre pueda ocupar mi lugar en el spa —murmuró llamando la atención de todos—, sería bueno que ambas pasaran tiempo juntas, incluso puedo intentar encontrar un lugar para Nessi.

—Yo no quiero ir al spa —protestó Vanessa—, no necesito ir a uno, porque yo no iré a ningún estúpido baile.

Vanessa salió de la sala bastante molesta.

—Yo quiero ir al spa, y no quiero cancelar con Jason, es mi amigo y me divierto con él, incluso Sole irá con el mejor amigo de Jason, los cuatro nos divertiremos mucho. —Se puso de pie, bastante molesta—. Bella o papá pueden llevarme a disparar otro día, pero no quiero perder mi baile.

Tamara siguió los pasos de Nessa, igual o incluso más molesta.

—Nosotras iremos a… mmm… este…

—… ¿sacar a Gucci?, ¿lavarnos los dientes?

Las gemelas huyeron de la cocina sin siquiera dar una buena excusa, Gretchen ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo, solo se bajó de la silla y persiguió a sus hermanas.

—Yo…

—¿Con qué jodido derecho te crees para poner a mis hijas en mi contra?

—Yo no hice nada de eso.

—¿No?, he venido a ver a mis hijas y la única que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo es Nessa.

—Esa no es mi culpa —protestó cruzándose de brazos—, hice los planes con Tamara mucho antes de que tú decidieras venir a visitarlas, en lugar de culparme a mí, quizás debas analizar lo que tú no estás haciendo con las niñas.

—¿A qué mierda te refieres? —cuestionó levantándose de la mesa, dejando a la vista todos los músculos y altura que a Bella le faltaban, pero ni siquiera eso la hizo amedrentarse, ni el hecho de que incluso Hailey se quedara quieta o que Edward intentara ponerse de pie e intervenir.

—Ni creas que me estás intimidando, bueno, quizás un poco, es imposible que no lo hagas cuando me triplicas en peso y tamaño —bufó poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que se apartaba el cabello de los hombros y se colocaba las manos en la cintura—, pero ni siquiera eso evitará que te diga una que otra verdad. Nunca ha sido mi intención entrometerme en tu relación con ellas, ni siquiera entiendo muy bien la relación que tienen, ¿crees que hice la cita en el spa pensando en que arruinaría tu tiempo con las niñas? Ni siquiera sabía que venías, mucho menos que pensabas que todos debíamos dejar de lado nuestras rutinas solo para ajustarnos a tu apretado horario. ¿Pues adivina qué, Tanya? El mundo no gira alrededor de tu pequeña y egocéntrica cabeza.

—No me vengas con ese cuento, princesa, que no es más que…

—No es más que la verdad —le interrumpió— y eso es justamente lo que más te molesta, yo no soy la culpable aquí, solo intento ser una buena madrastra para las niñas, ni siquiera busco ser su madre.

—Permíteme dudarlo.

—Pues no te lo permito —agregó causando aún más molestia en el rostro de Tanya, y pura diversión en Edward—, no sé cuál es tu problema conmigo, no tengo la menor idea de qué se supone que hice mal para merecer que ni siquiera me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que mi principal preocupación es poder darles una buena estabilidad familiar a las niñas.

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? Cambiaste a mis hijas, la última vez que vi a Tamara estaba interesada en el básquet, incluso pensaba practicarlo profesionalmente, y ahora quiere clases extras de ballet pues está _segura _que es lo que quiere, ¿cómo mierda se le metió eso a la cabeza si no fue por ti?

—¿Lo que te molesta es que Tamara cambiara o darte cuenta que no estaba interesada en lo mismo que tú y Nessa? Creo que eso es por lo que estás enojada conmigo, porque sabías que tarde o temprano Tammi simplemente dejaría de esconder que no le gustaba estar en el gimnasio, que estaba cansada de tener que aparentar que era una chica masculina, cuando lo que ella quería era jugar con muñecas en lugar de perseguir un balón o correr en la caminadora.

Tanya apartó la vista incómoda, Bella había notado como Tamara había adoptado varias de sus manías, inclusive Edward ahora notaba que lo que en algún momento creyó que se trataba de un poco de rebeldía con los deportes era en verdad la manera en la que tenía Tamara de decir que estaba harta de hacer algo que no le gustaba.

»No quiero quitarte a tus hijas, las adoro y amo, me encanta pasar tiempo con ellas, pero no creas que simplemente renunciaré a mi relación con ellas o las haré cambiar de opinión solo para hacerte feliz, y mientras tú sigas atacándome solamente porque soy como soy, entonces no puede haber ninguna cordialidad entre las dos. —Sacó a Hailey de su silla alta y se la acomodó en la cintura—. Yo solo busco que ambas seamos parte del mismo equipo y estaré dispuesta a entablar una conversación de adulto a adulto cuando tú dejes de creer que eres superior a mí.

Bella abandonó la cocina, dispuesta a subir e intentar animar de vuelta a Tamara, pero antes de que se alejara escuchó la voz de Edward.

—Bella podrá ser una cosita bonita y diminuta, parece inofensiva y débil a simple vista, pero tiene más carácter que tú y yo juntos, y aunque te cueste aceptarlo, las niñas la aman por esa misma razón. Nadie busca quitarte el lugar que tienes con Nessa y Tam, pero no puedes culpar a alguien más por intentar ser lo que ellas necesitan. Puede que Nessa lo demuestre menos, pero sé con certeza que incluso tú te has dado cuenta que ahora Bella es parte fundamental de nuestra familia.

…

Bella sonrió enternecida cuando Tamara se quedó dormida durante la aplicación de la mascarilla hidratante, su amiga Sole junto a ella, también estaba quedándose dormida, solo que ella se despertó cuando estuvo a punto de caerse.

Al final, Tanya había decidido ir al campo de tiro con Nessa, diciendo que ya pasaría tiempo con Tamara cuando la recogiera del baile.

Tamara no preguntó por su madre en ningún momento.

—Ella siempre se marcha, Bella —murmuró mientras les arreglaban las uñas—, ahora dice que irá por mí al baile, pero puede que en el transcurso del baile reciba una llamada importante y ya no pueda ir, no sería la primera vez que pusiera su trabajo por encima de nosotras.

—Tu madre es una mujer muy ocupada.

—Lo sé, sé perfectamente que está ocupada debido a su trabajo, admiro la dedicación que pone en lo que ama, ella me ha motivado siempre a esforzarme más cada día, pero es difícil no querer que sea como las madres de mis amigas, o como tú o la tía Rose, ustedes aman su trabajo, sin embargo la tía Rose nunca ha dejado a Carl y sé que no dejará al nuevo bebé, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi mamá, ella tarde o temprano se marchará, muchas veces más temprano que tarde.

Bella detuvo la plática antes de que Tamara se pusiera sentimental y comenzara a llorar, en su lugar, le cedió el lugar a Sole para que se sentara junto a Tamara y ambas pudieran hablar.

A las cinco volvieron a casa, Nessa y Tanya aún no habían llegado, así que no vieron lo bonita que se veía Tamara con su vestido nuevo, el cabello arreglado y luciendo incluso más feliz que cualquier otro día.

—Creo que no te dejaré salir con Jason —habló Edward causando que Tamara se asustara—, estás demasiado bonita y tienes un padre celoso que quiere que sus hijas solo sean suyas, no de un mocoso.

—Jason es solo mi amigo, papá.

—Eso espero, porque Charlie me ha enviado los papeles que necesito para solicitar el permiso para portar un arma, dile eso a Jason solo para asegurarnos de que entienda que se controla o lo controlo.

Bella rodó los ojos ante la exageración de su novio.

Jason y su madre pasaron por Tamara quince minutos antes de las siete, Bella y la madre de Jason les tomaron fotos causando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y se pusieran tímidos y torpes.

—He comenzado a ver invitaciones de bodas —le murmuró la madre de Jason en secreto.

—Yo comencé a ver la tarta —respondió Bella—. ¿Ambas estamos de acuerdo con que un piso sea de chocolate y otro de avellanas?

Era agradable que la madre del _amigo _de Tamara estuviera igual de loca que ella.

Al pasar las horas, Tanya regresó a casa con Tamara en el asiento trasero luciendo feliz y contenta.

—Casi no estuve con Jason, pero bailamos todos en grupo y me he divertido un montón, ya quiero que sea el siguiente baile, Carter ya me ha pedido que sea su pareja.

Nessa no les dirigió la palabra, solo subió a su habitación, deseándole a su madre una buena noche, Tamara también lo hizo, solo que ella besó la mejilla de su madre de manera animada, también lo hizo con Edward y Bella, incluso Gretchen, que bajaba buscando un poco de agua, recibió un beso.

—No sé si sentirme feliz porque mi hija lo ha pasado bien, o comenzar a llenar ese formulario que Charlie me ha mandado para solicitar el permiso.

—Ambas cosas —respondieron Tanya y Bella al mismo tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El partido de las gemelas era el mismo día en que Tanya se marchaba, Edward había pensado que quizás Tanya no se presentaría, pero confirmó su asistencia diciendo que antes de marcharse quería ver el progreso de las gemelas. Edward podría haberse tragado el cuento, si no fuera por cierta plática que seguía rondando por su cabeza y que no le había contado a Bella, pero que ya era momento de hacerlo.

Como lo había esperado, Bella enfureció después de que le contara todo lo ocurrido.

—Mi amor, intenta calmarte, Tanya solo habló desde la envidia y los celos que siente hacia ti.

—Tú no entiendes, Edward.

—Sí, sí lo hago, por eso...

—No, Edward, tú no entiendes, no me importa lo que Tanya piense sobre mí, realmente eso me tiene sin cuidado, sé lo buena madrastra que soy con las niñas, cuánto las quiero y las veces que se los repito para que no lo olviden, los malos comentarios de Tanya no me afectan en lo más mínimo, pero lo que realmente me interesa es lo que tú respondiste.

—Te defendí, mi amor, yo sé de sobra cómo eres con las niñas, no dudaría de ti, pero debes admitir que no eres precisamente...

—¿No soy precisamente qué, Edward?

—No lo estoy diciendo para que te lo tomes a mal —se defendió rápidamente al notar el pronunciado ceño fruncido de Bella—, las niñas y yo aceptamos que no entiendas el juego, es lindo verte confundida.

—¿Las niñas piensan eso?

—Es muy difícil de ignorar, mi amor, pero no nos importa porque te amamos.

—Eso no te va a funcionar, Edward —protestó alejándose.

—Mi amor, yo...

—Nos vemos mañana en el juego, Edward —exclamó bastante enojada, Edward sabía que estaba perdiendo—. Yo apoyo a mis bebés y tú y toda tu familia se van a tragar sus palabras, en especial Tanya, que no me gusten los deporte no significa que no me guste ver jugar a mis bebés.

Edward vio a Bella marcharse terriblemente enojada con todos. Sabía que debía temer a las represalias, pero su lado masoquista quería ver de lo que era capaz su muy enojada Bella.

…

Todavía faltaban diez minutos para que el juego comenzara, los dos equipos se encontraban calentando, los padres estaban sentados en las gradas con pancartas y megáfonos, así como con mucha comida para mantener sus estómagos llenos mientras el juego se desarrollaba.

Algunos niños pequeños jugaban a las orillas del campo mientras que otros corrían de un extremo a otro, eso estaría haciendo Gretchen si no fuera porque Bella se la había llevado una noche antes al igual que a Hailey, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer con ellas y que las tendría de regreso para el juego de las gemelas.

Ahora estaba ahí y Bella no llegaba.

No le sorprendió, de hecho, estaba esperando que como era costumbre llegara derrapando y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Normalmente llega tarde? —preguntó Tanya, quien aún seguía molesta, Rosalie junto a ella lo miraba con aquella suficiencia que muchas veces lo sacaba de quicio.

—Quizás tuvo problemas con la tienda, está a semanas de la reapertura y las cosas más pequeñas pueden retenerla por más tiempo de lo que cree en un principio.

—Si esa es una excusa suficiente para ti, entonces no diré nada.

Edward prefirió quedarse callado para evitar una discusión, Tamara aunque se había divertido y estaba feliz de haber ido al baile, seguía un poco molesta con Tanya por la vergüenza que la hizo pasar cuando la fue a buscar.

—Santa madre de todo lo bueno que existe en este mundo —murmuró Jasper entre emocionado, molesto, excitado y celoso.

Edward enmudeció al ver a Bella con sus dos hijas pequeñas usando atuendos de porristas, sus hijas estaban felices saltando y agitando los pompones. Escuchó el jadeo de su padre, de Rosalie, Emmett y Tanya junto a él, nadie esperaba que Bella apareciera antes de que el juego comenzara y mucho menos vestida de esa manera.

—¿Qué mierda les puso a las niñas en la cabeza?

Sus hijas no tenían el cabello largo, mucho menos Hailey, pero en ese momento, ambas, tanto Gretchen como Hailey, presumían una gran coleta que competía con la de Bella.

Mientras se acercaba a las gradas escuchó los silbidos y cuchicheos de los muchachillos que parecía que era la primera vez que veían las piernas de una mujer.

Pero lo peor era que eran las piernas de su mujer, de su Bella.

¿Qué carajos estaba pensando?

—A Bella le encanta llevarte al límite, hermano —murmuró Jasper detrás de él.

Las gemelas la saludaron desde el campo, en donde corrieron hacia ella cuando tuvieron oportunidad, ambas estaban encantadas con el uniforme de porrista.

Bella las abrazó y podía jurar que pudo ver a la mitad de los idiotas inclinarse para ver un poco más de pierna.

—¿Esa clase de ejemplo les da a las niñas? —preguntó Tanya, visiblemente enojada—. ¿Quién se viste de esa manera? ¿Acaso no entiende que...?

—Bella dice que una mujer puede vestirse como quiera, los demás tienen que respetarla, no importa si usa pantalones holgados o ropa ajustada como Bella y Angela normalmente hacen, merecen respeto —respondió Tamara para sorpresa de Tanya, quien no esperaba que su hija le contradijera—. Dice que tienes que gustarte tú misma y cuando lo hagas, lo que los demás piensen sobre ti ya no importa.

No le molestaba que estuviera usando un atuendo de porrista, sus gemelas estaban saltando de felicidad junto a las bebés, las cuatro estaban felices y eso era lo importante, incluso la falda no era tan corta y no estaba mostrando su vientre ni el escote, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera condenadamente celoso.

—Si lo jodes con ella —murmuró Jasper de vuelta, llamando la atención de todos—, te desconoceré como mi hermano, por ser tremendo idiota.

Las gemelas corrieron de regreso con su equipo, dejando a Bella con Hailey y Gretchen agitando los pompones.

Quizás había dejado a todos boquiabiertos por su atuendo, pero Bella había cumplido con su palabra.

¿Él quería ver qué tanto podía animar a sus hijas? Pues ahora le estaba dando una buena lección.

Sintió verdadero terror al ver a Angela acercarse con Sophie junto a ella, ambas usando un atuendo idéntico.

—Y una mierda —protestó Jasper poniéndose de pie—, si alguno de ustedes, pedazos de imbéciles, ve a mi mujer con malos ojos, les rompo la cara.

Definitivamente ese partido iba a ser recordado por mucho tiempo.

…

Estaba cien por ciento seguro que absolutamente nadie le estaba prestando atención al juego por estar más al pendiente de las faldas que tanto Angela como Bella usaban pero que milagrosamente no se levantaban lo suficiente para ver debajo de estas.

El árbitro y los entrenadores habían intentado intervenir y pedirles que se retiraran, pero nadie contó con que Bella y Angela sacarían el reglamento y leerían artículo y párrafo en donde se permitía llevar ese tipo de atuendo, siempre y cuando no estuvieran semi desnudas, en paños menores o con faldas que midieran menos de treinta centímetros.

Treinta y siete centímetros estaban perfectamente permitidos.

¿Largo de la playera? Solo medio centímetro por arriba de la cadera, perfectamente aceptable, además no había escotes y las mangas eran largas.

Tampoco había favoritismo, las playeras decían _M & K Cullen_ en la parte trasera mientras que al frente mostraban la mascota del equipo, eso era perfectamente aceptable.

No había duda de que habían leído de principio a fin dicho reglamento, solo para demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban y que ellas podían adueñarse del deporte que se les diera la jodida gana.

Realmente estaba esperando el momento en el que Bella le restregara en la cara a toda la familia lo bien que lo habían hecho.

Edward no dejaba de sonreír y mirar de manera burlona a Rosalie y Tanya, quienes no estaban nada felices.

Lo estuvieron mucho menos cuando Tamara se les unió.

—No puedes culpar a Tam por querer animar a sus hermanas —murmuró Edward intentando parecer lo más comprensivo posible, pues Nessa no mostraba ningún interés en querer ir con sus hermanas—, de hecho, creo que yo también iré.

—Yo voy contigo —habló Jasper poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a un niño varias gradas abajo que comía un algodón de azúcar junto a su padre, ambos estaban justo detrás de Angela, Bella y las niñas—. ¡Oye, tú! Dile a tu mocoso que deje de ver a mi niña, y tú deja de ver a mi mujer.

Edward no pudo más que reír cuando Angela se giró para mirarlo con las manos en las caderas.

—Son libres de ver, cretino, por lo menos hasta que te pongas los pantalones y dejes de ser un mocoso mimado.

Su hermano bufó y volvió a su lugar.

¿Qué había pasado que Bella no le había contado? Lo averiguaría, pero ahora bajaría junto a su novia y niñas, quienes solo agitaban los pompones y gritaban el nombre de sus gemelas.

Quizás Bella no sabía mucho de deportes, pero lo que sí sabía era cómo demostrar cuánto quería a las niñas.

Edward sonrió enternecido cuando Gretchen y Sophie intentaban imitar los mismos movimientos que sus madres, no pudo evitar reír cuando ambas tiraron los pompones por accidente y al levantarlos se golpearon la cabeza, en ese momento Angela tomó a Gretchen y Bella a Sophie y con ellas acomodadas en sus caderas continuaron animando, mientras que Hailey lanzaba su pompón de un lado para el otro, mucho más entretenida en jugar que en animar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella estaba tomando una larga ducha en su departamento, el equipo de las gemelas había ganado, y Jasper había intentado arreglar las cosas con Angela queriendo presentarla ante su familia en ese momento, Angela ni siquiera le dio oportunidad, tomó a Sophie y se presentó como su amiga y se hizo la que no conocía a Jasper.

Rosalie y Tanya le habían ignorado, lo cual estaba bastante bien.

Emmett y Carlisle les felicitaron por ser tan buenas porristas.

Las gemelas habían presumido que su madre y tía eran las mejores porristas que el equipo alguna vez tuvo.

Mientras que Edward estaba demasiado ocupado murmurándole al oído que debía usar ese traje en la privacidad de la habitación, y darle un pequeño show privado.

Era un pervertido cuando se lo proponía.

Pero en ese momento Edward estaría cenando con las niñas y Tanya, la idea principal era que ella también estuviera presente, pero Nessa le había pedido si podían cenar solamente con su madre, su excusa había sido que quería poder pasar la última noche con su madre sin que hubieran discusiones ni enfrentamientos, después utilizó el chantaje emocional diciendo que no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que Tanya cenaría con ellos... quizás pasarían meses.

Bella no encontró la manera de negarse a eso.

Por esa razón, ahora estaba disfrutando de su baño, sin preocuparse porque Edward fuera a llegar de improviso o que Hailey entrara al baño, le abriera la cortina y quisiera meterse con ella a bañar.

Con tantas niñas en casa, el baño ni siquiera era un lugar privado.

Mientras se quitaba el champú del cabello, escuchó un extraño ruido, frunció el ceño intentando prestar atención para saber de dónde provenía, pero se encontró tirada en el suelo, sintiendo su cabeza punzar y viendo como el agua iba tiñéndose de rojo sangre.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leer lo que ustedes piensan y desean compartir conmigo es mi mejor y única paga.**

* * *

**Sole y Bellita de mi corazón, ¡Feliz primer cumpleaños!, Muchos besos, abrazos y bendiciones a esa pequeñita hermosa y a su preciosa mamá.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook, The follies and evils by Teffi, en donde encontrarán adelantos, imagenes, actividades y muchas otras cosillas, además de que podrán acosarme libremente jajaja.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 31**

Charlie puso en marcha el lavavajillas, el cual se encontraba en su máxima capacidad, desde que Sue se había mudado y las remodelaciones estaban en proceso, su casa normalmente silenciosa, ahora era un centro de reunión, pues siempre había alguien que los visitara.

Antes cenaba todas las noches en el restaurante del centro, ahora Sue tenía comida caliente y casera para cuando él llegaba del trabajo, del mismo modo que su casa ahora parecía más cálida, la presencia femenina le daba vida.

No decía que antes no lo fuera, vivir solo con su preciosa Galletita había sido maravilloso, pero ahora ella se había marchado a hacer su vida y no lo visitaba con la frecuencia que le gustaría, aunque presentía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus seis nietas nuevas pasaran tiempo con él en Forks.

Esas encantadoras niñas tan diferentes a su princesa pero que sin duda la complementaban.

Suspirando se dirigió a la sala para ver el noticiero antes de irse a la cama en donde Sue le esperaba.

Antes de que pudiera encender el televisor y sentarse en su sofá, el grito de Sue lo alertó, así como los rápidos pasos y la voz de Leah —proveniente del ático en donde se estaba quedando—preguntando qué era lo que ocurría.

El rostro aterrorizado de Sue hizo que sus rodillas se sintieran ligeras, incapaces de sostenerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es... Bella, está en Emergencias.

Charlie había sobrevivido a la pérdida de Renée, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su vida no valdría nada si no tenía a su Galletita a su lado.

Tomó las llaves del auto y salió a la fría noche con Sue siguiéndolo de cerca, Sue apenas alcanzó a subir antes de que arrancara a toda velocidad.

Condujo a toda velocidad, encendiendo la sirena de la patrulla, usaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de llegar a su hija lo más rápido posible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya para el aeropuerto —habló Tanya limpiándose la boca—, no quiero perder mi vuelo.

—Claro. Niñas, ¿por qué no van tomar un abrigo? Nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Las niñas se pusieron de pie, Edward se levantó, pero antes de comenzar a llevar los platos a la cocina, sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo desbloqueó pensando en que Bella no le había mandado ni un solo mensaje.

—¿Edward?

La voz de Tanya parecía tan lejana, todo parecía demasiado lejano a él, en lo único que podía pensar era en las quince llamadas perdidas que él no había escuchado por tener el teléfono en _No molestar _—él ni siquiera recordaba haberlo puesto de ese modo—, las llamadas se dividían entre el número de Angela, el de Charlie y un número desconocido, también había mensajes en WhatsApp, abrió el chat de Angela.

**«Edward, no sé por qué mierda no respondes mis mensajes, pero Bella está en el hospital, estoy de camino, te veo allá».**

…

**«¿Dónde estás? ¿Edward?».**

…

**«¡¿Dónde carajos estás, Edward Cullen?! Bella está inconsciente y tú no te dignas a aparecer».**

…

**«Charlie acaba de llegar, ¿dónde estás? Bella aún no despierta».**

…

**«Es increíble que tu hermano esté aquí, pero tú no te dignes a aparecer, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Bella tiene un fuerte trauma, Charlie está desesperado queriendo saber cómo está su hija y preguntándose dónde está el hombre que dice amarla… yo también me lo pregunto».**

…

**«¡Edward! No puedes estar haciendo esto, Bella te necesita, necesita a las niñas, ¿dónde carajos están?».**

…

**«¿Debo suponer que hay cosas más importantes que venir a ver cómo está tu novia? Eres un idiota».**

…

**«Espero por tu propio bien que estés trayendo tu trasero al hospital en este momento, Bella no ha despertado y no sabemos en qué momento lo hará, pero cuando lo haga preguntará por ti y si no estás aquí, ¿qué se supone que le diga? ¿Que el inepto de su novio ni siquiera se dignó a responder las llamadas?, incluso James está aquí, ¡James! Espero que tengas una buena explicación, Edward, porque en este momento no eres de mucho agrado por aquí».**

…

**«Te juro que si no llegas en los próximos cinco minutos, eres hombre muerto, Cullen, yo misma te mataré con mis propias manos y créeme que el bosque de Forks es lo suficientemente grande para que nunca encuentren tu cuerpo».**

…

Los mensajes terminaban en ese momento

¿Bella en Emergencias? ¿Inconsciente? ¿Trauma?

Se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo, Tanya se apresuró a su lado, tomó el teléfono y leyó los mensajes de Angela.

—¡Niñas! Cambio de planes, todas al auto ahora, vamos, Edward, yo conduzco.

—¿A dónde vamos, mamá?

—A hospital.

—¿A qué?

Tanya le miró esperando a que él respondiera.

—Bella ha tenido un accidente, pero no escuché ya que esta maldita cosa no me avisó de las llamadas ni mensajes. —Se puso de pie, recuperando un poco la compostura—. Es mejor que vaya yo solo, Tanya, perdón, pero no podré…

—Ni siquiera lo digas, Edward, todas vamos, andando.

Ni siquiera se molestó en discutir, solo caminó a la salida, no quería perder ni un solo minuto más, Bella estaba en Emergencias y él ya había perdido dos horas de estar a su lado.

Si le pasaba algo malo y nunca volvía a ver la chispa en sus ojos chocolate, jamás se lo perdonaría, había encontrado a la mujer que lo hacía un mejor hombre, con quien por primera vez se sentía completo, no podía perderla.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella sintió su cabeza punzar, se llevó la mano a ésta intentando calmar las pulsaciones y soltó un gemido sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió los brazos de Angela rodearla, así como su sollozo y la voz de su padre murmurándole que estaba ahí con ella además de murmurar algo sobre prisión, también distinguió la voz de Sue pidiendo por un médico, incluso James murmurando palabras ininteligibles, como si estuviera agradeciendo a los dioses o algo así, sin embargo no logró encontrar la voz de Edward.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los rostros de su papi y Angie sobre ella.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti —sollozó Angela—, sentí que me moriría cuando el hospital llamó y me dijeron que estabas en Emergencias.

—¿Qué pasó, Galletita?

Bella suspiró, intentando recordar cómo es que había llegado aquí, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Edward visiblemente agitado, detrás de él el médico y Sue.

—Al fin te dignas a aparecer, pedazo de idiota.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería Angela, pues se vio envuelta entre los brazos de Edward, quien le besó los labios repetidas veces.

—Estás aquí, gracias, gracias, gracias, estás bien, estás bien, jamás me hubiera perdonado si te pasaba algo.

Bella se dejó besar sin protestar, pero Charlie fue quien los separó.

—Muy bien, Romeo, será mejor que te apartes y dejes que el médico revise a mi hija, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí adentro, dos horas, dos jodidas horas y tú apenas te dignas a aparecer.

Bella se vio otra vez interrumpida pues el médico y la enfermera se acercaron.

—Muy bien, ustedes, salgan de la habitación —demandó Martha abriendo la puerta, siendo la última en llegar.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vi a Charlie saliendo a toda prisa, me acerqué a preguntar y Leah amablemente me contó lo que pasó, ahora salgan de aquí mientras el médico revisa a Bella, yo me quedaré con ella.

—Es mi hija, Martha.

—Y yo soy prácticamente su madre, así que… fuera.

Bella sonrió levemente, Martha normalmente era una mujer silenciosa pero cuando hablaba, esperaba que su palabra se acatara al pie de la letra, por esa razón no le sorprendió que Angela tomara a Sophie que se encontraba dormida, que James saliera como perrito regañado con el pequeño James Jr. durmiendo en su pecho, y que Charlie le besara la mejilla antes de también salir en compañía de Sue, solo Edward permaneció junto a ella.

—No puedo dejarte, amor, no puedo, no cuando apenas sé que estás bien —protestó acercándose a ella para besar nuevamente sus labios—. No escuché la llamada, si lo hubiera hecho habría venido aquí de inmediato, eres lo más importante para mí, tú y mis hijas lo son, por favor, hermosa, no me pidas que me aleje de ti, porque simplemente no puedo.

Bella levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, demasiado cansada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward y Charlie se paseaban de un lado al otro, el médico, la enfermera y Martha los habían sacado de la habitación, Bella estaba demasiado débil aún, no podía tolerar emociones fuertes, todos lo sabían, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera miserable por no estar a su lado.

Necesitaba verla, sentirla, besarla, olerla, besarla, abrazarla, besarla, tomarle de la mano, besarla, acariciar su rostro, besarla.

La necesitaba para respirar.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Angela? —preguntó Arnold, llegando con café para los adultos y leche tibia para las niñas.

Él también quería saber, necesitaba saber con urgencia el nombre del responsable que había mandado a su novia al hospital, mataría al desgraciado de ser necesario.

—Un mal mantenimiento en el edificio —suspiró cansada—. Bella estaba tomando un baño, las tuberías de las regaderas eran demasiado viejas, tuvieron una serie de explosiones que terminaron en el baño de Bella y en el de su vecino. La regadera salió disparada y se estrelló contra la frente de Bella, le ha abierto una herida, necesitó tres puntos, si no fuera porque su vecino escuchó ambas explosiones, nadie hubiera acudido a Bella hasta que llegaran los bomberos, la han traído inmediatamente a Emergencias pues no sabían qué tanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente o si en la caída por el golpe de la regadera, se golpeó la cabeza contra las baldosas del baño.

Edward escuchó el sollozo de Nessa a lo lejos, la miró en el momento exacto en el que Tanya negaba con la cabeza, pero regresó su atención hacia Angela, quien continuó con su relato.

»El edifico ha quedado clausurado hasta nuevo aviso, se descubrió que los permisos de construcción presentaban irregularidades, además de que la infraestructura no había tenido mantenimiento por lo menos en veinte años.

Edward se sintió enfermo, sin tan solo hubiera insistido más en que Bella se mudara con ellos, nada de esto hubiera pasado, Bella estaría dormida con él en su cama, no en una camilla de hospital.

»Han comenzado a sacar los muebles que puedan ser salvados, los demás serán tirados por el departamento de bomberos para evitar que se vuelvan focos de infección.

—Ve al grano, Angela —le retó Charlie—, ¿qué es lo que temes decirle a Bella?

Angela tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—La tubería principal, la que causó la explosión en el baño, atraviesa el armario de Bella, al explotar, el armario con toda su ropa y zapatos…

No necesitaba terminar esa frase para que todos entendieran la magnitud de las cosas, Bella poseía un guardarropa enorme que haría gritar de envidia a cualquier mujer.

—Recuperaremos la ropa, solo es ropa, es algo remplazable —murmuró Charlie.

—También estaba el vestido de novia de Renée, Bella lo mantenía siempre en su protector, asegurándose de que estuviera en perfecto estado, pero…

Charlie suspiró cansado junto a Angela, para muchos tal vez solo era un vestido, pero Edward había odio las suficientes veces la historia de ese vestido para saber de memoria la razón de por qué para Bella y Charlie era sumamente importante.

El vestido había sido comprando por la misma Renée, fue hasta la tienda y se probó cuatro hasta que encontró el indicado, era sencillo pero hermoso. Bella siempre hablaba de él, pero ahora quizás estaba perdido.

* * *

**Ya se está haciendo costumbre discúlpame por la tardanza, pero es mejor un capítulo tarde que no tener Capítulo...creo.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, leer sus rr, son mi mejor paga.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imagenes, actividades e información extra de las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con completa libertad jajaja.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 32**

Edward se pasaba las manos por el rostro, Charlie le había exigido una explicación de por qué había tardado tanto en llegar.

—_Incluso ese idiota llegó primero que tú, ni siquiera sé cómo se enteró de que Bella estaba aquí._

Él tampoco sabía cómo es que James se había enterado de que Bella estaba ahí.

Le explicó a Charlie el problema con su teléfono, y que en cuanto vio los mensajes se dirigió al hospital de inmediato, por supuesto que no le creyó. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido de poner su teléfono en modo _No molestar_?, Edward le iba a decir que quizás ocurrió cuando lo tenía en el bolsillo, pero en ese momento Nessa sollozó demasiado fuerte, llamando la atención de todos.

El visible enfado de las gemelas y de Tamara solo la condenó aún más.

—No fue mi intención, yo solo quería pasar la última noche de mamá sin ninguna interrupción, por eso es que lo hice, nunca pensé que Bella estaría en problemas.

Charlie no pudo estar molesto con Nessa, fue él quien la consoló y le dijo que Bella ni siquiera iba a estar molesta con ella, los accidentes ocurrían, nadie podía prevenirlos, por eso eran accidentes.

Edward también intentó calmarla, incluso Tanya, pero Nessa seguía llorando sin poder controlarse.

—No llores, Nessi cariño —intervino Angela con Sophie durmiendo profundamente en sus brazos—, vamos por un chocolate caliente a la cafetería para controlar ese llanto.

—Pe... pe… pero… yo…

—No hay pero que valga, ¿crees que Bella te culpará cuando despierte? —cuestionó causando que los ojos de Nessi se aguaran más—. Claro que no, ni siquiera se le cruzará por la cabeza pensar algo así, yo entiendo por qué lo hiciste, Bella entenderá por qué lo hiciste, era tu madre, su última noche aquí, ¿por qué caracoles no querrías que toda la atención estuviera en esa cena?

—¿No estuvo mal lo que hice?

—Sí, porque tomaste el teléfono de tu padre sin permiso y puede que le escribiera cosas horribles a él.

—¿Puede?

—Sí, Cullen, puede, porque muchas de esas son verdad —respondió desafiante, para después mirar nuevamente a Nessa—, pero lo que ha pasado esta noche no fue culpa tuya, nadie aquí te culpa.

Todos los presentes negaron, incluso el bebé que tenía James negó con su cabeza.

»¿Ves?, nadie está molesto, el accidente iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, ha ocurrido ahora, pero…

—Pero yo sí tengo la culpa, si no le hubiera pedido a Bella que se fuera a su casa, ella nunca hubiera estado ahí, no se habría lastimado y…

—Y eso tú no lo sabes, nadie de aquí lo sabe, ahora levántate y vamos por chocolate caliente, que lo necesitamos.

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga. —Tiró de su mano para levantarla—. Regresaremos en unos minutos.

Angela se marchó con Nessi junto a ella, Gretchen les alcanzó rápidamente, Angela le tomó de la mano y se perdieron por el pasillo.

—¿Esa mujer acaba de llevarse a mi hija? —cuestionó Tanya visiblemente confundida y sin tener idea de cómo es que había ocurrido.

—Es el efecto que mi hija y Bella siempre han tenido —respondió Arnold secundado por Charlie—, llegó un momento en el que dejé de cuestionarme qué había pasado, un momento podría estar reprendiendo a Angela porque su falda era demasiado corta y tan solo un minuto después le estaba dando dinero para que se fuera de compras nuevamente.

Charlie iba a agregar otro comentario, pero el médico apareció nuevamente junto con Martha.

—Isabella está bien, un poco confundida debido a la pérdida de sangre y al desmayo, la dejaremos por esta noche, pero mañana podrá irse a casa.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? —preguntó Charlie.

—El turno de visita ya terminó, pero si usted es quien pasará la noche aquí con ella, puede entrar, los demás podrán hacerlo mañana cuando el horario de visita inicie o una vez sea dada de alta.

Edward quería decir que él se quedaría con Bella, pero sabía que Charlie tenía mucho más derecho que él, era su padre, Bella lo necesitaba más que a cualquier otra persona, quizás Angela también sería aceptable.

—Iremos a buscar a Angela —habló Martha—, será difícil sacarla de aquí.

—Quince dólares a que Angela logra quedarse con Bella —murmuró Arnold acomodándose la chaqueta.

—Veinte dólares a que se escabulle a escondidas —intervino Jasper.

—Ustedes no conocen a mi hija —bufó Martha—, doblo la apuesta a que se disfraza de enfermera y cuando Charlie despierte encontrará a Angela y Bella profundamente dormidas en la camilla, como cuando tenían ocho y se comieron todos los dulces de Halloween.

Edward apoyaba la teoría de la madre de Angela.

Los padres de Angela se marcharon, dejándolo solo con las niñas, Tanya y James, que misteriosamente había permanecido callado, cosa que no era muy común en él.

—¿Papi?

—¿Sí, Kai?

—¿Dónde va a vivir mami ahora que no tiene departamento?

—Papi le dirá que venga a vivir con nosotros, Kai —habló Mila rodando los ojos—, mami no podrá negarse porque ya no tiene casa, así que tendrá que venir con nosotras.

—Mami casha —asintió Hailey aplaudiendo feliz.

—Niñas, quizás Bella quiera ir a casa con Charlie.

—¿Por qué no querría estar con nosotras, papi? —preguntó Kailani con el ceño fruncido—. A mami le encanta estar con nosotras, ha dicho que le gusta despertar y vernos todas las mañanas.

—Ellas tienen un punto —enfatizó Tanya, quien tenía a Tamara abrazada por los hombros.

James se levantó en ese momento de la silla en donde había estado, creyó que sería para decir que se marcharía, pero en su lugar se acercó a Tanya bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

—Vine a este hospital para ver a una hermosa mujer, pero me he topado con una diosa bajada del Olimpo.

Edward frunció el ceño, James normalmente era un dolor de cabeza, siempre detrás de Bella, incluso cuando le ayudó a tener a las dos cachorras, seguía siendo un desagrado para él.

Pero en ese momento, el verlo halagar a Tanya lo dejaba desconcertado.

—Piérdete, enclenque.

—Con gusto me pierdo en tus ojos, primor, ¿te han dicho que tienes los más bellos pozos azules?

—¿Alguna vez funciona tu palabrería?

—Siempre que funcione contigo, la usaré.

Tanya rodó los ojos y se puso de pie haciendo que James tuviera que levantar la cabeza para poder verla, pero ni siquiera la intimidante altura ni los músculos lo hizo flaquear, ella frunció el ceño y se alejó.

James se le quedó mirando hasta que se perdió por el pasillo, luego se giró hacia Edward que seguía sin lograr entender qué era lo que ocurría.

—¿Cómo se llama esa ladrona que ahora tiene mi corazón?

Las gemelas rieron, mientras que Tamara bufó.

—Es Tanya, mi mamá.

—Perfecto, ¿tienes su número?

—Sí, pero no te lo daré.

—Tengo mis maneras. —Se encogió de hombros—. Edward, ¿cuál es su número?

—¿Por qué piensas que te lo daré?

—Porque si no lo haces iré con Angela y la convenceré para que me deje entrar a ver a Bella y le pediré el número, dámelo ahora o lo conseguiré después, porque esa diosa no se me escapa.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero, aunque no veía a Tanya saliendo con James, bien podía mantenerlo alejado de Bella.

—Bueno…

—No se lo puedes dar, papá —bufó Tamara—, ni siquiera conoce a mamá.

—Pero la quiero conocer, niña respondona —respondió James—, soy un buen tipo y apuesto a que a tu madre le encantaré, soy irresistible cuando me lo propongo.

Edward bufó cuando James se acomodó la chaqueta y al bebé en su cangurera.

»No necesito que me den su número, yo lo conseguiré, y quién sabe, incluso puede que me convierta en su nuevo padrastro.

**...**

Edward arropó a las niñas en sus respectivas camas, Tanya había perdido su vuelo y durante el camino de regreso a casa había llamado a su mánager para avisarle que se quedaría más tiempo en Seattle, que reprogramara las citas que tenía agendadas o que las cancelara pero que no iba a regresar en los siguientes días, por esa razón ahora estaba instalada en la habitación de invitados, solo se quedaría esa noche pues planeaba volver a casa de Rosalie, quien siempre tenía las puertas abiertas.

—¿Bella aceptalá vivil con nosotlos, papi? —preguntó Gretchen en medio de un bostezo, había estado renuente a dejar el hospital, comenzando a llorar y aferrándose a Angela, quien estaba sola pues sus padres se habían llevado a Sophie con ellos.

—Quizás sí.

—¿Y si dice que no?

—La raptamos, la traemos a casa con nosotros y le damos muchos besos hasta que acepte quedarse con nosotros.

—¿Clees que funcione?

—A Bella le gustan nuestros besos, ¿cierto?

—Le gustan mucho, mucho —asintió emocionada—. Entonces yo cleo que sí va a quelel mudalse con nosotlos.

Edward también esperaba que aceptara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tamara estaba segura que ningún pretexto era suficiente para aliviar el enojo que sentía, estaba tan enojada por no haber visto a Bella, ella se merecía verla, tenía diez, a punto de los once, era injusto que la mandaran a casa, Bella hubiera agradecido su compañía.

Ahora debía esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder ver con sus propios ojos que se encontraba segura.

Su papá le había dicho que se encontraba bien, un poco atontada y dolorida pero que estaría bien, solo necesitaba descansar y dormir, nada de sobresaltos ni hacerla estresarse.

Pero eso no evitaba que pensara que Bella estaría sana y salva si tan solo Nessa no hubiera abierto la boca y dejado que ella se quedara en casa con ellos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Kailani cruzada de brazos.

Se suponía que debían estar dormidas, cada una en su respectiva cama, pero no podían hacerlo, no importaba que su madre les hubiera dicho que Nessa nunca había querido lastimar a Bella, ellas querían la verdad, por esa razón estaban en la habitación de Nessa, aunque Hailey y Gretchen estaban dormidas en ese momento.

—Nunca fue mi intención, yo solo quería pasar una noche con mamá, como en los viejos tiempos, jamás hubiera imaginado que Bella iba a tener un accidente en su departamento.

—¿Por qué no te agrada Bella? —preguntó Mila.

—No es que no me agrade...

—Mamá y papá no van a regresar —intervino Tamara—, si eso es lo que estás pensando, llevan años separados.

—Eso ya lo sé, no estoy buscando nada de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¡No lo sé! Me gusta que papá tenga a Bella, sé que es feliz, más feliz de lo que recuerdo, solo sé que las cosas han cambiado.

—Claro que cambian —habló Kailani subiendo a la cama y acostándose junto a Nessa—, pero para mejor, ahora tengo una mamá, una mamá que me quiere y no se va a marchar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? Bella también puede ser tu mamá, si quieres —murmuró Mila acostándose junto a Kailani.

—No quiero una mamá, ya tengo a la mía.

—Pero ella nunca está —respondió Tamara sentándose a los pies de la cama—, ahora por lo menos tengo a Bella conmigo, una mamá que no me va a dejar a la primera llamada que tenga.

—Ese es el problema, ahora hasta tú olvidas a nuestra madre, no me molesta que Mila, Kai, Gren y Hai tengan a Bella, ella es buena para ellas, pero nosotras tenemos a mamá.

—¿Ese es el problema? Nessa, no voy a cambiar ni olvidar a mamá solo porque tengo a Bella, ni siquiera ella quiere que la olvide, pero no puedes simplemente alejarla, ahora es parte de nuestra vida, es importante para nosotras.

—Lo sé.

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos.

—Bella se va a mudar con nosotros —dijo Kai—, Gren me lo dijo, dijo que escuchó a papá decirlo.

—Ella ya no tiene casa, es justo que venga aquí —prosiguió Mila—, me gustará tenerla aquí todo el tiempo.

—Puede irse con Angela —intervino Nessa.

—No, no puede —protestó Tamara—. Es hora de que entiendas, Nessa, que Bella es la novia de papá y a diferencia de las otras, ella no nos va a dejar, así que es mejor que dejes de protestar por ella y mejor intentes ser una mejor persona e hijastra, porque Bella va a venir y todas estamos felices por ello, y tú también debes estarlo porque no vas a tener de otra.

Tamara se levantó de la cama y abandonó la habitación de su hermana, sabía que Nessa no era fácil de convencer y seguiría creyendo que lo mejor sería que Bella se quedara lejos de casa, pero no lo iba a permitir, ella y sus hermanas necesitaban a Bella e iban a hacer todo lo posible para que Bella fuera feliz ahí y no se marchara como las otras.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella lloraba amargamente después de escuchar decir a Angela que era imposible entrar al departamento, la ropa no estaba siendo una prioridad para los bomberos, estaban buscando irregularidades y cerrando pisos completos después de descubrir que eran un peligro. Lamentablemente a su piso era imposible acceder, todos las pertenencias de ese departamento habían sido dadas por perdidas, para cuando lograran acceder, la ropa sería desechada junto con los muebles y cualquier otra cosa que el departamento de salubridad considerara necesario.

En pocas palabras, el vestido de novia de Renée había sido dado por perdido, no había manera de que se recuperara.

Martha había intentado calmarla, pero Bella solo podía pensar en que había perdido el único recuerdo tangible que tenía de su madre, conforme creció el vestido fue una prueba de que su madre había existido en su vida y que, si no hubiera sido por el cáncer, hubiera tenido una familia completa.

A medida que los años pasaron, había decidido que sería el vestido de Renée el que usaría cuando llegara el día de su boda, fue por ese mismo vestido que estuvo segura que casarse con Riley sería la peor estupidez que podría cometer.

Pero sí que había imaginado usarlo para el día de su boda con Edward, por muy infantil que se escuchara, ella deseaba usar el vestido de su madre en ese día especial, sería su manera de mantenerla presente, hacerla partícipe de su vida como adulta.

Pero ahora estaba perdido.

—Sé que estoy siendo infantil, pero… pero…

—Nunca lo serías, cariño —respondió Martha.

Bella se dejó consolar por Martha y Angela.

**...**

Bella suspiró recargada contra el pecho de Edward, Hailey en sus brazos dormía pacíficamente, era la única niña que seguía en el hospital, las demás se habían ido con Tanya a comer y regresar a casa a descansar.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

—¿Una moneda? Mis pensamientos valen más que eso.

—Lo sé, pero una moneda es lo único con lo que cuento en este momento, ¿aceptarías un beso a cambio de tus pensamientos?

—Trato —sonrió, la primera sonrisa en el día—. Pensaba sobre qué haré ahora, sé que Angela me prestará parte de su ropa, es la ventaja de ser de la misma talla, pero… he trabajado tanto y ahora todo está perdido, no tengo un hogar, no tengo muebles, ni siquiera tengo un par de bragas que usar.

—Todo eso se puede reemplazar.

—Claro, pero no solo se trata de lo material, es todo lo que viví para poder tener mi propio departamento, no fue una cosa sencilla, tuve que recortar gastos, ahorrar, sacrificar ciertas cosas para poder comprar los muebles, mi ropa, incluso la condenada tostadora, me esforcé tanto todos estos años para poder salir adelante, para que mi papi se sintiera orgulloso de mí y ahora lo he perdido todo… incluso el vestido de mi madre.

Edward la abrazó y besó su cabello.

—Charlie está orgulloso de ti, no importa si tienes un departamento o regresas a vivir con él, está orgulloso de ti y apuesto a que tu madre, esté donde esté, está orgullosa de la magnífica mujer en la que te has convertido.

Bella sonrió enternecida, sintiendo sus ojos picar.

—Si estás tratando de animarme, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Lo haré mucho mejor. —Se levantó dejándola sola en la cama con Hailey en su regazo—. Tú sabes lo anonadado que me dejaste la primera vez que te vi, no te pude sacar de mi mente después de la primera cita, durante la segunda pensé que era imposible que una mujer tan hermosa y talentosa como tú estuviera interesada en mí, para la tercera descubrí que no solo eras bonita y lista, sino que eras condenadamente brillante y tenías cierta chispa que hacía que todos se voltearan a verte cuando aparecías. ¿Sentirse orgullosos de ti? Amor, con solo respirar haces orgulloso a Charlie y Renée.

Bella no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

»Yo sé que en este momento Charlie querrá llevarte de regreso a Forks, los Weber también están dispuestos a acogerte en su casa, incluso Angela está convencida de que quedarte con ella es la mejor opción, pero, aunque sé que en cualquiera de esos lugares estarías completamente segura, te pido que me escojas a mí.

—¿Qué?

—Múdate conmigo y mis hijas, Bella, olvida todas esas restricciones, múdate conmigo porque es lo correcto, no importa que sea demasiado pronto para otros, yo no lo considero de ese modo, siento que te he estado esperando durante toda mi vida y ahora que por fin estas aquí, no quiero pasar más tiempo alejado de ti.

—Esto suena más a una propuesta, Edward.

—Créeme, nena, que cuando te pida matrimonio será mágico. —Le tomó su mano libre y besó sus nudillos—. Múdate conmigo y mis hijas, nena, múdate porque es lo correcto para ti, para mí y para las niñas.

—Es imposible decir que no cuando dices tanta cursilería, mi amor —sollozó enternecida—. Claro que me mudaré contigo y las niñas.

Se besaron hasta que Hailey protestó por ser apachurrada.

»Solo hay un pequeño problema.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cómo le diremos a mi papi y a Sue?

—¿Decirnos qué cosa?

Charlie y Sue estaban en la entrada de la habitación, Bella sabía que su papi jamás se molestaría demasiado con ella, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Edward

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—Si nos atrapan nos meteremos en grandes y serios problemas —murmuró Angela cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Si guardas silencio no nos encontrarán —respondió Jasper intentando prender la linterna que había llevado con él, pero fallando miserablemente—. Esta mierda no sirve, así que te toca guiarnos, eres la única que conoce el departamento.

Angela asintió y caminó delante de él, conocía el departamento tan bien como conocía el suyo, había pasado tantas horas ahí como Bella en el suyo, por esa razón es que conocía la salida de emergencia que estaba escondida justo detrás de los contenedores de basura y sabía que la llave secreta del departamento se encontraba detrás del candelabro de luz.

Había sido demasiado fácil entrar a pesar de que había dos guardias que se suponía estaban cuidando el edificio.

Caminó delante de Jasper —a quien le hizo colocarle las manos en la cadera para que la siguiera y evitar chocar con algo que llamara la atención de los guardias— con las manos extendidas y dando pasos pequeños, conocía el departamento, pero no estaba segura si los bomberos habían movido algo de lugar, o algún mueble estaba tirado.

Llegaron a la habitación con Jasper tropezando solo una vez con sus pies, Angela pudo ver con la poca luz que se filtraba de la ventana la habitación de Bella y como el suelo seguía demasiado húmedo, en algunas partes aún había agua.

—Ve y abre un poco la cortina, no logro diferenciar nada del armario.

Jasper asintió y caminó a la ventana, solo eran tres a lo mucho cuatro pasos, pero Jasper se las arregló para tropezarse y caer sobre la cama.

—Mierda.

—Guarda silencio.

—Es difícil guardar silencio cuando me he mojado todo —protestó—, si termino enfermo, Edward me tendrá que pagar la consulta.

—Te la pagará el estado si nos atrapan aquí adentro —le interrumpió Angela—. Ahora ve a hacer lo que te pedí, que si nos llegan a descubrir te culparé a ti de todo, no pienso pisar una prisión, soy demasiado bonita para ir a una, tú, por otro lado, serías un buen juguete sexual.

—El único juguete sexual que quiero ser es el tuyo.

—Lo serás si logramos salir de aquí, ahora apresúrate.

Segundos después, la luz de la calle iluminó lo suficiente la habitación para que Angela encontrara la manija del armario y la abriera, apenas fue solo un centímetro cuando el putrefacto olor llegó a su nariz.

—No me digas que la tubería del drenaje fue la que explotó ahí —protestó Jasper—, porque si lo es, mejor nos damos por vencidos, no pienso tocar nada.

Angela estuvo tentada a cerrar el armario y marcharse, dándose por vencida en su intento por recuperar el vestido, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Recordó cada una de las veces en las que Bella estuvo ahí para ella, en las buenas y en las malas, en los elogios y regaños, en cada travesura la acompañó, fue su fiel amiga que nunca la acusó, ni siquiera la traicionó cuando ella terminó castigada también. Cuando estuvo gravemente en el hospital debido a la preeclampsia una vez que nació Sophie, fue Bella quien se hizo cargo de la niña sin siquiera tener la responsabilidad de hacerlo, quedándose con ella durante algunas noches solo para que sus padres pudieran descansar y pasar tiempo con su nieta recién nacida, Bella fue el tutor legal de Sophie mientras Angela estuvo en coma inducido, nadie se lo pidió, ella había aceptado esa responsabilidad, incluso estuvo dispuesta a adoptar a la niña en caso de que Angela no sobreviviera, cuando despertó, fue Bella quien se quedó con ella, quien la ayudó a ducharse, incluso a ir al baño, había peleado a su lado, ambas crecieron juntas, se acompañaron, fueron el apoyo que la otra necesitó.

Nunca dudó de la amistad de Bella y jamás dejaría que ella dudara de la suya.

—No, Angela…

Ignorando a Jasper, se tapó la boca y abrió el armario, el putrefacto olor y las arcadas de asco de Jasper no la detuvieron de revisar la ropa mojada, los protectores que guardaban los trajes y vestidos importantes de Bella, como el vestido con el que se graduó del instituto, el de sus dulces dieciséis y el de graduación de la universidad, estaban colgados a la derecha.

—Voy a vomitar —escuchó gimotear a Jasper.

Tragándose el profundo asco que sentía, bajó un poco el cierre del último protector, encontrando la tela blanca, subió nuevamente el cierre y descolgó el gancho.

—Lo tengo, va…

—¿¡Quién anda ahí?!

—¡Vámonos, ahora!

Angela corrió fuera de la habitación seguida por Jasper, lograron salir del departamento, pero en su carrera hacia las escaleras Angela chocó con el pecho del oficial.

—¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? El edificio está clausurado, ustedes…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Angela notó como Jasper arrojaba lo que parecía ser una toalla, el oficial gimoteó probablemente debido a que estaba mojada por residuos de cañería y no por agua.

Jasper la jaló hacia las escaleras de emergencia y bajaron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, ignorando los gritos del oficial; lograron salir del edifico y siguieron corriendo, pasaron justo a un lado del auto en donde Tanya y Emmett les esperaban, Angela sabía que debía subir y gritar que aceleraran pero no pudo detenerse, tan solo corrió y corrió, con el protector en donde el vestido de Renée se encontraba seguro ondeando como un estandarte de triunfo y ella manchada de porquería en sus manos y seguramente en parte de su ropa.

Pero no importaba, tenía el vestido, lo había recuperado y Bella dejaría de estar tan triste.

…

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo ni caminando, solo sabía que estaba lo suficientemente lejos y estaba sana, salva y apestosa, pero ningún policía le seguía, lo cual era bastante bueno.

Un auto se detuvo justo a un lado de ella, Angela frunció el ceño, lista para correr si era necesario, pero en cuanto bajaron la ventanilla y apareció el rostro de Tanya, sonrió.

—No sé si tomar tu locura de correr por quince cuadras oliendo a mierda como un signo de valentía o de estupidez.

—Es un signo de que haría todo por mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 33**

Bella había pasado los primeros tres días en cama, ni las niñas ni Edward le habían permitido levantarse más que para ir al baño, le habían llevado la comida hasta la cama, le esponjaron las almohadas, incluso Edward la había ayudado con el baño, sin poder llevarlo a más, pues el médico les había recomendado no tener actividad sexual hasta que le quitaran los puntos, además de que Hailey estaba permanentemente junto a ella.

Tanya tampoco se marchó, se había instalado en casa de Rosalie hasta nuevo aviso, se había llevado a Nessa con ella, intentó hacerlo con Tamara, pero no lo había logrado, Tamara se había negado a ir sin importar que Tanya le dijera que solo sería por la noche y para ayudar a que Edward y Bella tuvieran menos de lo que preocuparse.

Bella ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar al ver a Tamara tan enojada.

—_Yo no soy una molestia, puedo ayudar con mis hermanas y a Bella le agrada pasar tiempo conmigo._

Tanya se había presentado cada día para llevar a las niñas al colegio y a sus prácticas cada vez que Edward no podía, además se había encargado de llevar a Chanel y Gucci a pasear en compañía de las gemelas. También había estado de acuerdo con mantenerla en cama, tampoco ayudó que su papi y Sue decidieran conducir cada tarde a Seattle para cenar y ayudar a llevar a las niñas a la cama. Sue había parecido misteriosa, incluso Angela lo pareció intentando hablar a mil por hora de cosas sin sentido, y aunque intentó sacarle información a Sophie no logró nada, la niña solo le sonreía sin ninguna intención de revelarle lo que sabía.

Así que pasó tres largos días viendo como todos la atendían y le guardaban secretos, cosa que no le gustaba ni un poco.

Pero por fin había logrado que desistieran de sobreprotegerla y estaba en la sala, aunque Edward la había bajado en brazos… si era sincera, le había gustado que lo hiciera, era una mujer fuerte, independiente y segura de sí misma, pero la niña consentida que vivía dentro de ella ganaba muchas veces.

Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando el timbre sonó de manera estridente, ni siquiera le habían dejado disfrutar de un momento de besuqueo con Edward. Las gemelas estaban preparándose para cuando Tanya las recogiera para llevarlas a su clase de natación, Tamara estaba con Angela pues había tenido un ensayo más temprano junto con Sophie, y Hailey y Gretchen tampoco estaban en casa, así que era lo más cercano a estar solos.

Pero ahora, quien fuera que los visitaba, había arruinado el momento de Bella de intentar que Edward viera que estaba bien y que podía regresar al trabajo, para de una vez descubrir lo que fuera que Angela le estaba escondiendo.

Edward la dejó en el sofá con una manta cubriendo sus piernas y fue a atender las visitas, Bella escuchó a las gemelas corriendo, quizás suponiendo que se trataba de Tanya.

—¡Abuelito Charlie!

Bella frunció el ceño, se suponía que su papi estaría trabajando, incluso Sue le había dicho la noche anterior que pasaría la mayor parte del día resolviendo asuntos de la boda.

Estaba preparada para ver a su papi, incluso a Sue, pero no estaba preparada para que la cabellera color caramelo se lanzara hacia ella.

—Mi pobre niñita, mi pobre, pobre niñita —gimoteaba Esme manteniéndola pegada a su pecho.

Bella estaba segura que los operados pechos de Esme la iban a dejar sin respirar, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí ni por qué su papi y Sue la habían llevado.

Su papi apareció junto a las gemelas y Sue, parecía dividirse entre avergonzado, divertido y quizás un poco arrepentido, Sue junto a él no estaba nada contenta, pero intentaba mantener la compostura.

Después de todo, Esme había ido por ella, pero los celos eran los celos, Bella los entendía a la perfección.

»Mi niñita —le besó repetidas veces las mejillas—, sabes que yo hubiera ido inmediatamente y nunca me hubiera alejado de tu lado, si tan solo "alguien" se hubiera dignado a llamarme.

Bella suprimió la risa al igual que las gemelas. Amaba a Esme demasiado y amaba aún más cuando su instinto maternal —ese que salía pocas veces a la luz— se apoderaba de ella, pero solía exagerar al extremo muchas veces.

—Estoy bien, el médico dijo que no era una herida grave.

—¿Estás segura? Porque salí en algún momento con un traumatólogo, vive en Nueva York, pero apuesto que lo puedo hacer venir aquí y revisarte, solo para asegurarnos.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—Está bien, pero ¿qué hay sobre el edificio?

—Me he hecho cargo —intervino Edward sentado junto a Sue—, mi abogado está resolviendo la parte de la indemnización.

—De acuerdo, pero avísame si necesitan ayuda porque…

—No vas a llamar a tu ex marido, Esme —declaró Charlie—, no puedes simplemente levantar el teléfono y creer que todos acudirán a tu llamado.

—Sí, puedo, ¿acaso no fue lo que hice contigo?

—Yo…

—Suficiente los dos —dijo Edward—, Bella sigue delicada y lo último que quiero es llevarla a Emergencias porque la hicieron estresarse.

Bella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Edward, agradecía que los silenciara pues cuando Esme y su papi discutían no había manera de detenerlos, por esa razón su relación nunca había florecido, las discusiones eran muy frecuentes.

—Muy bien —aceptó Esme—, pero sigo molesta porque no me avisaron que Bella estaba en el hospital, mi pobre chiquita estaba sin mí y tuve que enterarme el día de ayer porque me topé con Martha quien hablaba de la so… ¡Sue!, ¿cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

—Espera, ¿tú sabes lo que me están ocultando?

—No se dé qué me hablas.

—¡Esme!

—Estás muy pálida, cariño —continuó hablando como si Bella no hubiera pronunciado palabra—, creo que necesitamos cambiar tu base.

—No me vengas con eso.

—¿Te conté del enorme lipoma que revisé hace dos semanas?

—Edward, llévatelos, no quiero verlos aquí —protestó cruzándose de brazos.

—No te pongas melodramática, mi cielito —habló Esme tomándola del rostro—, que yo vine aquí por ti, pediré una deliciosa pasta, no te han prohibido los carbohidratos, ¿verdad? Porque si es así quizás deba ordenar otra cosa.

—No me han prohibido nada.

—Bien, bien, ¿ordeno para todos? Porque el día de hoy seré tu enfermera, una mucho más linda que cualquiera que hayas tenido.

—Creo que mis niñas son bastante lindas.

—No puedo pelear contra ellas, pero sí puedo afirmar que seré la enfermera adulta más linda que hayas tenido.

La puerta abriéndose silenció a todos, solo había una persona además de Edward y Bella que tenía las llaves de la casa, las gemelas se levantaron y corrieran hacia Carlisle que llegaba acompañado de Hailey y Gretchen, quien lo había convencido de llevarla al parque y enseñarle a andar en patines.

Carlisle entró a la sala con las gemelas detrás de él sosteniendo una bolsa de caramelos, pero se quedó de piedra con el ramo de flores en las manos, Gretchen apareció después y corrió hacia Bella con un conejo de peluche entre sus manos, y Hailey se acercó con una caja de chocolates que peleaba por abrir.

—Pala ti, mami —habló Gretchen de pie frente a ella—, pala que seas más feliz viviendo con nosotlas, polque yo soy muy feliz teniéndote aquí todos los días.

—Muchas gracias, mi conejita, pero ya soy feliz teniéndote y viendo tu bonita carita cada día y a todas horas.

La besó y sentó sobre su regazo, Esme suspiró enternecida.

—Son un par de dulzuras ustedes dos. —Apartó el mechón que cubría su rostro antes de reparar en Carlisle. Bella apenas pudo sostenerse por el aventón que le dio Esme al ponerse de pie, ¿dónde quedaba su devota enfermera?—.Yo ya te había visto, ¿eres el abuelo de las niñas de mi Bella? Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, apuesto a que te llamaron primero a ti que a mí. —Entrelazó su brazo con el de Carlisle—. ¿Esas flores son para Bella o para mí, guapo?

Carlisle abría y cerraba la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra, Bella ya conocía esa expresión, era la reacción que Esme causaba en los hombres, pero en Carlisle llegaba a un nivel aún más alto.

Bella había visto fotos de la madre de Edward, y aunque era una mujer muy guapa, Esme tenía una personalidad completamente distinta, Edward le había dicho que solo vio a su madre un puñado de veces desde que se marchó de casa, pero una de las cualidades que destacaba era lo fría que podía llegar a ser, Esme era completamente distinta.

Esme nunca se iba por las ramas, tomaba lo que quería ya sea que estuvieras dispuesto a cooperar o no.

Y lo que ahora quería era a Carlisle.

»Me encantan los girasoles, aunque soy más una chica de tulipanes y rosas —tomó las flores entre sus manos, las flores que de hecho eran para Bella—, para que lo tengas en cuenta la próxima vez, quizás para nuestra primera cita. Ahora llévame por un jugo, un refresco o una copa de vino, que aquí nadie me ha invitado nada.

Esme se llevó a Carlisle lejos de la sala en donde todos se encontraban.

—¿Ella acaba de...?

—Sí, Sue, Esme lo acaba de hacer —continuó Bella—, y ya que tú sigues aquí, necesito que me digas qué es lo que me están escondiendo.

—Charlie y yo tenemos que irnos. —Se puso de pie jalando a Charlie—. Nenas, tienen que ir a Forks, he preparado una habitación para ustedes, además puedo enseñarles a limpiar un pescado, su madre ni siquiera lo intentó.

—No intentes cambiar de tema, Sue.

—Vamos, Charlie, Esme ya me hizo perder mucho tiempo, aunque siempre es un placer verte, Bella.

Recibió los besos de Sue y su papi antes de que la dejaran sola en la sala con las gemelas, Gretchen, Hailey y Edward.

—¿Ustedes…?

Las niñas huyeron de la habitación, dejándola sola con Edward y Hailey, que estaba más entretenida intentando abrir la caja de chocolates.

—¿Amor…?

—Tengo que llamar a Tanya para saber por qué tarda tanto en llegar, las gemelas llegarán tarde a su clase y eso no está nada bien.

Bella se quedó sola con Hailey, quien le entregó la caja para que la abriera.

—Tú tienes algo que decirme, ¿verdad?

—Amo, mami, amo mu, mu.

Bella sonrió, no era lo que quería, pero escuchar que Hailey la _amaba mucho, mucho, _era suficiente por el momento.

**...**

Vivir con un guardarropa limitado le era prácticamente imposible, la primera semana, ya que no abandonó la casa, vistió los pijamas de Edward, una vez regresó a su rutina normal, agradeció haber dejado ropa en casa de Edward pues tuvo algo para usar y poder ir al centro comercial a comprar una que otra prenda.

Angela le había regalado algunas prendas, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera pensando que algo ocultaba, si se trataba de que seguía acostándose con Jasper y que de hecho su relación estaba mejorando, no tenía por qué ocultarlo, Sophie le había dicho que Jazzie las visitaba seguido y jugaba con ella antes de tener que irse a la cama.

Sue también había sido una constante en su día a día, Bella había pensado que sería Esme quien la visitaría más seguido y le ayudaría a recuperar su guardarropa, pero debió suponer que estaría ocupada con su nueva conquista, mejor conocido como su suegro.

Ahora tenía a Sue en casa nuevamente, se había acostumbrado mucho a ella, y por suerte no había llevado a Leah, lo cual agradecía bastante; además tenerla en casa significaba que las niñas comerían comida casera, una buena comida casera y no la congelada que ella y Tanya les daban.

—Te tengo un regalo —dijo Sue después de regresar de su auto.

Bella estaba terminando de limpiar a Gretchen y Hailey después de comer, las gemelas seguían en la mesa sin tener la oportunidad de deshacerse de los vegetales en su plato mientras que Tamara estaba terminando con el postre, aunque amaba a sus niñas y lo fácil que era controlar a las cinco, extrañaba demasiado a Nessa, era su sexta niña que complementaba su día, le había explicado que no estaba molesta, no aprobaba que tomara el teléfono de Edward sin permiso, pero no la culpaba ni resentía nada de lo ocurrido, mucho menos quería que ella se sintiera culpable, sin embargo se negaba a regresar a casa, seguía con Tanya, quien tampoco tenía fecha para irse, así que solo le quedaba esperar a tener a Nessa y abrazarla hasta que entendiera que no la iba a dejar marcharse de su lado.

—Me encantan los regalos.

—Espero que este también lo haga. —Dejó un paquete sobre la mesa causando que las niñas se levantaran para ver más de cerca, aunque Bella era muy permisiva la mayoría de las veces, solo bastó una mirada para que regresaran a sus lugares en la mesa y seguir comiendo sus vegetales—. Lo encontré mientras estaba reordenando la casa y pensé que te gustaría tenerlo, así que decidí mejorarlo solo un poco.

Bella tomó el paquete demasiado pesado y desgarró una parte del papel, los ojos azules de Renée la miraron, rápidamente terminó por arrancar el papel solo para ver a una joven Renée y a ella de la misma edad de Hailey, ambas estaban usando un conjunto blanco y rojo, había sido la última foto que se tomaron juntas, Renée había usado todo su arsenal de maquillaje para que ella no viera su demacrada apariencia, incluso había usado una peluca.

—Ve, ve, ve —pidió Hailey.

Bella la sostuvo en brazos para que viera el marco en donde Sue había puesto la ampliación de la foto original, Gretchen se había subido a la silla, Tamara había abandonado su helado y las gemelas aprovecharon para no comer los vegetales, todas viendo el marco en donde madre e hija sonreían felices.

—¿Io?

—No, mi amor, soy yo, mi mamá y yo. —Sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Gracias, Sue.

Sue le sonrió y se acercó para limpiarle la lágrima que estaba a punto de resbalar por su mejilla.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 34**

La fiesta de las gemelas era en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, Bella se preguntaba si en algún momento sería capaz de hacer un deporte junto con las niñas.

Las amaba y quería que nunca dudaran de que las amaba tal y como eran, que no le molestaba ningún aspecto de ellas, las compras, el maquillaje y todo lo que ella amaba, no importaba cuando se trataba de sus niñas, pero ¿patinar sobre hielo?

Ni ella ni Angela estaban dispuestas a meterse a la pista, suficiente habían tenido a los ocho años cuando intentaron practicar patinaje artístico y fallaron miserablemente.

Un esguince y una torcedura de mano, además de una hinchazón en el rostro, fueron más que suficientes para que abandonaran el hielo.

Era bueno que Jasper hubiera tomado a Sophie apenas llegaron a la pista, puesto los patines —que él había comprado a modo de sorpresa— y metido a la pista con toda la intención de que aprendiera a andar sobre hielo.

—La niña puede ponerse los zapatos de ustedes sin que siquiera se le doblen los pies, clasificar treintaicinco tonos de colores sin equivocarse y describir para qué sirve cada brocha de maquillaje, si puede hacer eso, puede pararse sobre dos cuchillas afiladas.

Ahora la niña tenía todas las pompis mojadas, pero se reía junto con Gretchen, levantándose cada vez que caía, sonriendo y volviendo a intentarlo.

—Sigo sin creer que Edward te permitiera salir de la casa —dijo Angela mientras comía nachos, quizás no iban a patinar, pero sí iban a atiborrarse de comida chatarra.

—Es el cumpleaños de las gemelas, no podía simplemente no venir.

—Si te soy sincera, pensé que la fiesta se cancelaría —se encogió de hombros—, pero si estás tan bien, entonces es bueno que no cambiáramos la reapertura de la tienda, es en dos semanas y no hemos planeado qué ropa usaremos y quién hablará con la prensa y dará el recorrido por el nuevo local.

—Lo sé, lo sé, mi accidente nos ha retrasado —suspiró cansada—. Mañana me presentaré y hablaremos sobre todo eso, tenemos que hacer la reapertura antes de la boda de mi papi, no quiero pensar en el estrés que tendremos en ese momento.

—El cumpleaños de Sophie también está cerca, Jasper comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre lo que tengo planeado.

—¿Cuándo nos convertimos en estas mamás tan ocupadas? —cuestionó Bella llevándose un nacho con mucho queso a la boca—. Recuerdo aquellos tiempos en donde éramos las dos contra el mundo.

—Yo también lo recuerdo, pero creo que esto de ser mamá me gusta más.

—Claro que nos gusta más —asintió—, esas niñas son mi vida, incluso mi Nessi que sigue sin querer regresar a casa.

—Se siente muy culpable, no importa cuántas veces le dije esa noche que nadie la culpaba y que desde luego tú nunca lo harías.

—Necesito hablar con ella con urgencia, es difícil no tenerla en casa, sé que no somos muy cercanas, o por lo menos no lo somos como lo soy con las demás niñas, pero la quiero y me parte el corazón no tenerla a mi lado.

—Encontrarás la manera de hacerlo o simplemente la secuestramos hasta que acepte regresar a casa y que te extraña.

—Espero que tengas razón, porque me está rompiendo el corazón no verla todos los días.

Bella miró a la pista de hielo en donde Nessi se deslizaba de un lado a otro sin ninguna dificultad, podía ver a Tanya a lo lejos ayudando a Hailey, eran una verdadera monada, su nenita tenía un grueso abrigo arriba de un suéter de cuello alto, con unas pequeñas mayas negras, quizás había exagerado al vestirla tan abrigada, pero realmente prefería ser precavida que tener a su nenita agripada.

Vieron a Esme llegar junto con Sue y Charlie, los tres con un evidente retraso. Sue fue recibida por el grito feliz de Gretchen desde la pista de patinaje, quien se soltó de la mano de Sophie y patinó hasta la salida.

Bella sonrió y se puso de pie para recibirlos, pero Esme siendo Esme, se adelantó a su encuentro.

—¿No pudieron hacerlo en algún balneario? Aquí está terriblemente frío, además me veo mejor en bikini que con tantos abrigos, y ¿estar sobre dos afiladas cuchillas? Eso no es precisamente lo que yo llamaría divertido.

—Para mis gotitas de agua, sí lo es.

—Esas niñas son hermosas, así que está bien. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dónde está Angela?

Esme se alejó una vez notó a Angela, dejándola sola con su papi, quien tenía en brazos los regalos para las niñas; le ayudó a llevarlos a la mesa en donde estaban los otros regalos y una vez estuvieron sobre la mesa, se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¿Vas a meterte conmigo a la pista? Apuesto a que aún puedo enseñarte a patinar sobre hielo.

Bella dio por terminado el abrazo y se alejó dos pasos de él.

—Tienes seis niñas, siete si contamos a Sophie, con toda la intención de patinar con su abuelito Charlie, disfruta con ellas y déjame a mí sobre mis bonitos zapatos.

Se alejó escuchando claramente la risa de su padre, seguido de su bufido cuando fue atacado por las gemelas.

Regresó a la mesa en donde Angela hablaba animadamente con Esme, Martha también se había acercado dejando que Arnold entrara al hielo ahora que Charlie por fin había llegado.

—Así que ustedes y los Cullen van muy en serio —dijo Esme.

—Espero que sí, Jasper me agrada para yerno —prosiguió Martha—, puedo notar que mi pequeña Sophie realmente lo quiere y él la quiere como mi niñita se merece.

—Cuando dices niñita, ¿te refieres a mí o a Sophie? —preguntó Angela con el ceño fruncido.

—Me refiero a las dos, mi cielito, incluso a las tres, porque también veo cuánto te ama Edward a ti, Bella, mira que comprarte un nuevo guardarropa no es algo que cualquiera hace.

Bella sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse, había sido una completa sorpresa, había estado viviendo con la poca ropa que había dejado en casa de Edward, en la de su papi y en la de Angela, no era mucha, pero sí la suficiente para mantenerse vestida, tenía ahorros, sin embargo no había manera de que gastara sus ahorros en ropa, por mucho que lo quisiera hacer, sería un gasto estúpido.

Por esa razón, le sorprendió cuando Edward llegó junto con las niñas —después de que supuestamente hubieran ido a jugar un partido de básquetbol al parque—, con bolsas de distintas tiendas departamentales en sus manos, incluso Hailey, que era la más renegona para ayudar, arrastraba una bolsa con zapatos dentro.

—_¡Sorpresa! —Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta a su cara de incredulidad, seguido de las niñas sacando la ropa de las bolsas y mostrándosela._

—_No es toda la ropa que tenías —dijo Edward después de dejar quince bolsas repletas de ropa y zapatos—, pero hemos querido sorprenderte y que supieras que queremos verte feliz, porque nosotros lo somos al tenerte aquí en casa._

Bella le había besado y agradecido, ella ya era feliz estando en casa, no importaba si estaba usando una vieja camisa de Edward o si tenía que repetir la ropa, vivir con sus niñas y Edward había hecho que su dolor por las cosas que perdió desapareciera.

Aunque no le habían conseguido ningún pijama, Bella suponía que había sido cosa de Edward, realmente le gustaba verla usando alguna de sus camisas deportivas para dormir, podía decir que se trataba de la posesividad que a veces flotaba de él.

Pero gracias a esos maravillosos obsequios, por fin tenía más opciones que usar.

Sintió unos brazos rodearla, se giró para ver a Edward, quien mantenía una sonrisa educada para las demás mujeres en la mesa.

—Tengo unos patines con tu nombre, amor.

—No sé por qué ustedes están empecinados en que yo entre a la pista, terminaré con una pierna rota.

Las tres mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo con ella por completo.

—No pasará, yo te cuidaré, ahora vamos, te verás muy hermosa con ellos.

—Siempre me veo hermosa —renegó, aunque se puso de pie y siguió a Edward, no estaba usando precisamente la ropa adecuada para entrar a la pista, tampoco había traído otra muda por precaución, lo había hecho para las niñas como la madre responsable que era, pero no para ella.

La parte materna estaba ganando en su vida cotidiana.

Edward la sentó en las bancas junto a la puerta de la pista, le pidió que se quitara los zapatos mientras que él sacaba de su bolso un par de patines, le ayudó a ponerse unas medias y los patines, incluso le abrochó las agujetas.

—Debo admitir que son bonitos, pero no creo que esto sea buena idea.

—No te voy a dejar caer.

—No estoy preocupada por eso.

Edward le miró de manera burlona, sin creer ni una sola palabra suya.

»Está bien, me asusta caerme y lastimarme, pero también temo lastimarte a ti, lo último que deseo es lastimarte, aunque me ofrezco a ser tu enfermera si llego a hacerlo.

—No va a pasar, pero es bueno que consiguiera aquel traje de enfermera.

—¿Cuál traje de enfermera?

Edward solo le meneó las cejas causando su risa.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la guio a la pista de hielo, en menos de un minuto tenía a las gemelas y a Tamara esperando por ella en la entrada. Gretchen estaba patinando del otro lado de la pista sosteniendo las manos de Sue y Charlie, Sophie también estaba junto a ellos, pero ella veía hacia las mesas, siguió su mirada viendo como Jasper se echaba a Angela al hombro mientras que en la otra mano traía unos patines muy parecidos a los suyos.

—¿Han planeado meternos a la pista desde que llegamos, cierto?

—No responderé eso.

Bella solo negó y dejó que Edward la guiara a través de la pista, con sus piernas inestables y los patines haciéndola tambalear.

—Terminaré en el suelo.

—Es sencillo, solo imagina que estás arriba de esos ridículos zapatos altos que tanto te gusta usar.

—Son completamente diferentes.

—No lo son, ahora vamos, intentemos ir más rápido.

Bella sabía que era un error lo que intentaban hacer, pero no pudo negarse, principalmente porque Edward tiraba de ella y las gemelas y Tamara iban delante deslizándose como unas profesionales.

—Si no te amara lo suficiente, terminaría contigo en este momento.

—Es algo bueno que me ames, porque yo te amo igual.

Bella le sonrió, rogando internamente que no terminara sobre el suelo, no sería nada agradable terminar con el pantalón todo mojado, lo sería menos cuando de sus seis niñas, sería la única que caería al suelo, porque incluso Hailey estaba dominando el hielo con ayuda de Tanya.

Patinaron por alrededor de media hora, las niñas los pasaban, le presumían sus giros, sus saltos y la rapidez, incluso Gretchen había soltado las manos de Sue y Charlie y patinaba a cierta velocidad, Sophie aún seguía intentando mantener el equilibro, pero era seguro que incluso ella lo estaba haciendo mil veces mejor que Bella y Angela.

Edward le soltó la mano para probar que estaba lista para patinar por sí sola, por lo menos sus pies ya no se abrían en direcciones contrarias, pero seguía patinando muy despacio.

Angela la alcanzó, igual de insegura que ella.

—Quisiera gritarle que terminamos, pero me es imposible.

—Para mí también, ahora intenta no sostenerte de mí o ambas terminaremos cayéndonos.

Ambas continuaron patinando con Edward y Jasper detrás de ellas, podían escuchar la risa de Rosalie a metros de distancia desde las gradas, debido a su embarazo le era imposible meterse en el hielo.

Su adorada y perra cuñada lo había hecho para asegurarse de pasársela de lo más lindo mientras que ellas sufrían por temor a caer al hielo.

¿Ya había mencionado que estaría muy mortificada si terminara en el suelo?

…

—Lo siento tanto, Bella, nunca debí dejarte sola, me siento tan mal, ¿estás segura que no necesitas que te lleve al médico? Puedo hacerlo, asegurarnos que no es nada grave, de hecho, te llevaré, Jasper, Emmett y Rose se harán cargo de las niñas, estaremos de regreso para cuando sea hora del pastel, y si no…

—Y si no, nos perderemos el cumpleaños de las niñas, no necesito ir al hospital, me duele, es cierto, pero no lo suficiente para ir al médico, solo es un poco de hinchazón, me han vendado y aplicado un ungüento, me quedaré aquí con el pie en alto y verás que en unas horas estaré como si nada.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, ahora regresa a la pista, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Si se trata de ti o de mis hijas, siempre me voy a preocupar.

—Entonces deja la preocupación para cuando volvamos a casa, ahora hay que divertirnos.

Edward asintió y regresó a la pista con las niñas, sabía que quería llevarla al médico, la caída había sido realmente fea, pero había sido inevitable. Las gemelas habían perdido el equilibrio debido a que un grupo de niños pasó junto a ellas patinando con demasiada rapidez, Jasper y Edward habían acudido de inmediato apenas notaron el problema en que se encontraban, ella había querido ir con sus niñas y se había impulsado de Angela, lo cual fue un terrible error, su amiga estaba igual de inestable, así que ambas perdieron el equilibrio, Angela terminó resbalando y cayendo sobre sus rodillas y muñecas con todo el culo al aire, mientras que Bella había logrado deslizarse, sin embargo sus piernas se fueron por diferentes lados, ocasionando que terminara cayendo hacia atrás, su pierna terminó en un ángulo raro lastimando su tobillo, una simple torcedura, aunque suficientemente mala como para que Charlie patinara hacia ella y obligara a Edward a sacarla del hielo.

¿Cómo la sacó sin caer de nuevo?

Era algo que ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar.

Ahora estaba sentada en una mesa con más nachos con queso y palomitas, con Angela junto a ella sobándose las muñecas.

—¿Desde cuándo el hielo es tan duro?

—Desde siempre, cariño —habló Esme regresando con una bolsa de bolitas de chocolate—. Recuerdo que fui a esquiar con mi tercer esposo en nuestra luna de miel, no salió como esperaba y terminé raspada por culpa de la nieve, él me dijo que no pasaba nada y que con el tiempo me acostumbraría a las raspaduras y me volvió a aventar a la nieve, pedí el divorcio una vez logré llegar abajo.

—Yo no estoy casada con Edward, pero no le pediría el divorcio por esa razón.

—Yo tampoco se lo pediría a Jasper.

—Es porque ustedes sí los aman, yo me casé con él porque era guapo y su cuenta bancaria tenía muchas cifras.

—¿Y qué hay de papi Cullen? —preguntó Angela bastante interesada—, Bella me contó que has salido a unas cuantas citas con él.

—No es para mí —se encogió de hombros—, me agrada que sea tan serio y varonil, y me gusta su ancha espalda y músculos magros, a pesar de la edad sigue estando duro en los lugares correctos y se pone duro cuando es necesario.

Ambas se rieron nerviosamente, ninguna necesitaba saber esas cosas de su suegro.

»Pero él es abuelo y yo no me veo preparando la cena de Acción de Gracias ni esperando a los nietos en Navidad, no soy ese tipo de mujer.

—No creo que él te pida que hagas eso, Edward ni siquiera me pide que me haga cargo del desayuno de las niñas, ni de la cena, lo hago en ocasiones porque me nace hacerlo, incluso aunque ya no puedo escaparme con Angela de vez en cuando a algún bar, realmente no me molesta.

—Eso es bueno para ustedes, pero no para mí, no soy ese tipo de mujer. —Se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Dejaré que ustedes descansen y yo iré a ver a ese papacito que no ha dejado de mirarme desde que llegué.

Ambas la vieron alejarse contoneando sus caderas de un lado a otro, con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Bella y Angela se miraron, siempre habían admirado a Esme, tan segura de sí misma, siempre poniéndose en primer lugar, habían aprendido de ella a amar su reflejo y estar orgullosas de ellas mismas, pero en ese momento, por primera vez, ninguna estaba segura de las palabras de Esme.

Quizás la maternidad sí era una vida para ellas.

…

La fiesta estaba en su punto máximo, había por lo menos unos cincuenta niños en la pista, negándose a salir a comer a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus respectivos padres, Hailey había caído rendida en sus brazos, ahora estaba pacíficamente dormida.

Sophie, aunque tenía los ojos cansados, al igual que Gretchen, se negaban a rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, esas dos dormirían como unos dulces angelitos en cuanto tocaran la cama.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde —dijo James dejando una enorme pañalera en la silla junto a ella—, he salido del trabajo y venido inmediatamente después de pasar por James Jr. a la guardería.

—Siento que no he visto a este pequeño en mucho tiempo —habló Angela tomando al niño de los brazos de James, antes lo veían por lo menos dos veces a la semana, pero desde que James había entrado en modo _cortejemos a la diosa Tanya, _se había olvidado por completo de ella.

Bella se sentía agradecida de que por fin la dejara en paz, pero lamentaba no ver al bebé.

—No te preocupes, llegas en un buen momento, Tanya está con mi cuñada.

—Me alegra, por un momento pensé que se me escaparía mi pequeño amor.

—Ella no tiene nada de pequeño —respondió Angela haciéndole cariñitos al bebé, Bella sabía que apenas Sophie notara que su mamá estaba dándole atención a alguien más, saldría de la pista e iría a reclamar sus brazos—. ¿Qué tal te está yendo con el cortejo? Espero que tengas buenas noticias.

—He intentado de todo —suspiró sentándose en la silla frente a ellas—, desde flores, chocolates, peluches, incluso le llevé serenata, tu cuñada la rubia se rio y le encantó y después le dijo a ese esposo suyo que debía ser más romántico con ella, incluso la niña, Ness...

—Nessi.

—Sí, a ella le gustó y aceptó los chocolates y el peluche de jirafa, pero Tanya es una mujer difícil.

—¿No me digas que piensas rendirte? —cuestionó Bella sorprendida.

—Jamás, solo necesito sacar la artillería pesada.

—No me digas que...

—Oh, sí.

James se quitó la gabardina que había estado usando, dejando a la vista un suéter con la imagen de Tanya en alguna competencia, ella estaba usando un bikini muy revelador y bastante bronceada, en la parte superior en letras grandes la palabra "Se busca". James se giró mostrando la parte trasera en donde también estaba Tanya pero en una pose distinta, acompañada de las palabras "Se busca por robarse mi corazón".

—Ella te va a moler a golpes —se burló Angela.

—Ella puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, y cuando digo lo que quiera, es lo que quiera.

—¿Incluso ser su esclavo?

—Seré un esclavo feliz.

—¿Y si te ata a la cama?

—No sería la primera vez.

—Es el doble de tu tamaño, te haría su perra en segundos.

—Voy a ladrar fuerte y alto para ella.

Bella y Angela se miraron, puede que en algún momento rompiera el corazón de Bella, pero eso había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo, a ambas ya no les dolía recordar aquella experiencia, además, saber que ya no iba detrás de Bella a pesar de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, era un punto importante para apoyarlo.

—¿Traes bóxer de corazones? —cuestionó Angela—, porque hay niños aquí y pasearte en bóxer por muy largos que estos sean, no es bien visto.

—Soy padre ahora —respondió con fingida inocencia al mismo tiempo que se bajaba el pantalón dejando a la vista unos shorts largos con corazones con T&J en medio de ellos.

—No sé si enojarme porque te has bajado los pantalones en la fiesta de mis hijas y enfrente de mi novia o sentir pena por ti por lo que sea que Tanya vaya a hacerte.

James sonrió y guardó el pantalón en la pañalera junto a las demás cosas del bebé.

—Dime la verdad, Edward, ¿alguna vez ella fue ruda? Me gusta lo rudo y no me molestaría cojear por culpa de ella.

Lo intentó, Bella juraba que lo intentó, pero fue imposible no reírse, Angela y Edward le siguieron, James también lo hizo, antes de guiñarles un ojo y salir a la pista de hielo. Bella notó como Rosalie sonreía para después reírse por la cara incrédula de Tanya al notar que se dirigía hacia ella.

Por largos minutos vieron a James intentar llamar la atención de Tanya, incluso cuando Jessica llegó y trató de coquetear con él —ya que Edward no le prestaba ninguna atención—, James siguió con su atención fija en Tanya.

—¿Crees que lo logre? —preguntó Bella reacomodándose a Hailey en brazos—. No conozco mucho a Tanya, pero no la considero alguien que le guste todos esos detalles que James está haciendo.

—No me agradaba James porque tenía interés en ti, pero sé que Tanya va a caer, puede no parecerlo, pero es una romántica y le gusta lo que James está haciendo, aunque le avergüenza un poco.

Bella siguió su mirada hacia Tanya, quien sonreía a pesar de estar visiblemente mortificada.

—Bella.

Se giró para ver al dueño de la voz que le llamó, frente a ella estaba su suegro, y parecía nervioso y malhumorado, miró a Edward de reojo, quien parecía igual de desconcertado que ella ante la presencia de Carlisle, la había ignorado prácticamente todo el día.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito hablar contigo, en privado.

Eso era nuevo, normalmente no hablaba con ella si no era necesario, aunque tenía una idea de lo que quería hablar, podía ver a lo lejos a Esme coqueteando con un hombre que debía ser más o menos de la edad de Carlisle, era alguien bien parecido, podía ver claramente por qué el interés de Esme.

—Claro.

Se levantó de la mesa, entregándole a Hailey a Edward, que se quedó junto con Angela, quien no dejaba de comer nachos con mucho queso, últimamente había estado comiendo de más.

Se alejaron lo suficiente para que nadie los escuchara, Carlisle tenía el ceño fruncido, así que Bella pensó que quizás le daría un sermón sobre meterse a la pista de hielo sin supervisión o que el pantalón que estaba usando no era adecuado o algo parecido.

—Necesito que convenzas a Esme de que no soy un ermitaño pasado de moda y que mi barba no es del siglo pasado.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste, necesito que me ayudes con Esme, eres mi nuera y al parecer a ella le agradas lo suficiente como para escucharte.

Pensó en lo que Esme le había dicho horas atrás, quería decirle que no tenía que cambiar nada de él, el cambio no era la respuesta al éxito en una relación, ella no había cambiado su apariencia, Edward tampoco lo había hecho, una persona debía amar a otra por quien era, no por cómo se veía, pero si Carlisle se había atrevido a acudir a ella a pesar de su testarudez, no iba a darle una respuesta negativa.

—De acuerdo, hablaré con una amiga, tiene una barbería y apuesto a que…

—¿No lo harás tú?

—Podría hacerlo, lo hice con Rosalie, pero porque era relativamente básico lo que necesitaba, sin embargo, si quieres cambiar necesitas ir con una profesional, créeme, ella es una maravilla en su trabajo, estarás en excelentes manos, Esme caerá a tus pies la próxima vez que te vea.

—¿Segura?

—Por completo.

Bella esperaba no estarse equivocando.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Había pasado una larga semana desde el cumpleaños de las gemelas, ellas habían estado felices al final del día, hablando de lo mucho que se habían divertido y que esperaban que, para la próxima, ella no terminara en el suelo.

Bella también lo esperaba.

Pero, así como había pasado otra semana en sus vidas, había transcurrido otra semana desde que vio a Nessi, en la fiesta de las gemelas se había asegurado de mantenerse alejada, se acercó para las fotos, pero incluso en ese momento no estuvo cerca de Bella.

Pero había tenido suficiente.

Había estado en pasividad por mucho tiempo.

—Ni lo piense, señorita, usted no sale de aquí hasta que las dos hablemos seriamente.

Bella se puso las manos en la cadera, intentando poner la expresión más seria que era capaz de hacer, Nessi frente a ella jugaba nerviosamente con la correa del bolso deportivo.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la vio, la niña se había mantenido cuidadosamente apartada de la casa, pero por fin se había armado de valor y enfrentado a Tanya para exigirle que le llevara a Nessi.

—_¿Quién te crees que eres para exigirme algo, princesita?_

—_No me creo nada, soy la madrastra de tus hijas y vivo en su casa, además estoy convaleciente, ¿recuerdas? No puedo pasar por situaciones que me estresen ni que me generen tensión, por eso me traerás a Nessi._

—_¿Alguna vez te han dicho que llegas a ser insoportable?_

—_Sí, ¿a qué hora la traerás?_

Tanya había cumplido su palabra, había llevado a Nessi, aunque con engaños, ella creía que tenía que buscar una sudadera que Tanya le había dado un tiempo atrás, así que había entrado y gritado por su padre, avisando que estaba ahí, Bella había permanecido oculta, cuando Nessi subió, cerró la puerta y puso el seguro, escuchando como el auto de Tanya se alejaba.

Ahora estaba ahí, con Nessi frente a ella, visiblemente nerviosa.

Se acercó hacia ella lentamente, Nessi no se movía, parecía como si le hubieran dado una terrible reprimenda.

Cosa que no había ocurrido, nadie en la familia la había regañado ni castigado.

—¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?

Ella negó, pero sin levantar la mirada.

»Pues yo sí tengo mucho que decir y te agradecería que me vieras a la cara cuando te estoy hablando.

Nessi levantó la cara lentamente, dejando a la vista sus acuosos ojos verdes y su boquita fruncida intentando aguantar el llanto, estaba en su momento más vulnerable, pero como la niña valiente que era, estaba enfrentándose a ella.

—No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado —dijo Bella atrayéndola a sus brazos—, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé, Nessi, Nessi, Nessi, mi Nessi.

La niña le abrazó enseguida, enterrando su rostro en su vientre.

—Lo siento, Bella, nunca quise que te pasara nada.

—No importa, mi amor.

—Sí importa.

—No, no lo hace. —Le sostuvo el rostro limpiando las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas—. ¿Crees que estoy triste por lo que pasó en mi departamento? Claro que no, la única razón por la que no era completamente feliz, era porque no estabas aquí conmigo.

—Pero por mi culpa perdiste todo, y por eso estás usando un horrible pijama.

—No creo que a tu papi le guste que le digas que su pijama es horrible, aunque entre nosotras, sí lo es, el rojo a cuadros no me va.

Nessi se rio y Bella le besó la punta de la nariz.

»Nunca vuelvas a pensar que yo estoy enojada contigo, porque eso es imposible que suceda.

—Pero perdiste tu departamento.

—Sí, lo hice, pero eso no podíamos prevenirlo, además no estoy nada triste con eso, de hecho, me alegra poder mudarme aquí con ustedes.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí, lo único que me ha hecho falta para sentirme como en casa es que tú estés aquí también —le acarició la mejilla—, así que espero, señorita, que estés consciente de que no hay manera de que te deje salir de esta casa más que para ir a la escuela.

—¿Y los entrenamientos?

—Pues tendré que ir y tú tendrás que soportar a esta loca madrastra tuya, que ten por seguro que te avergonzará por lo mucho que te animará.

—¿Aún lo harás?

—Claro que sí, soy una de tus más grandes fans, nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, yo siempre te voy a querer, Nessi, sin importar que a veces estés de buen o de mal humor, o si quieres gritar por alguna frustración, incluso cuando pienses que yo no te entiendo en lo absoluto y te desquicie, seguiré amándote con cada fibra de mi ser.

—¿Tanto como amas a mis hermanas?

—Tanto como las amo a ellas te amo a ti.

Nessi le sonrió y volvió a abrazar su cintura.

—Yo también te amo, Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La reapertura por fin había llegado, tan solo dos semanas antes de la boda de Charlie y Sue.

Había sido una gran odisea lograr tener todo a tiempo, Amun había estado sobre Bella y Angela exigiendo la absoluta perfección, no quería nada a medias, por esa razón tenía cinco empleadas más, además de Lauren y Sam, quienes atenderían a los clientes mientras que otras dos estarían en la producción junto con Bella.

Angela seguía encargándose de los libros contables y los cierres de caja.

Estaban a solo una hora de que el espectáculo comenzara, Sue estaba junto a ellas, siendo la madre que Bella necesitaba para calmar sus nervios, Esme no había podido asistir ya que había estado demasiado ocupada con Carlisle.

Bella no se había equivocado al mandar a Carlisle con Zafirina, la hijastra del cuarto matrimonio de Esme, sabía que Esme seguía teniendo una estrecha relación con ella, por esa razón estaba segura que estaría ahí cuando Carlisle se presentara a su cita.

No fue sorpresa cuando dos horas después Rosalie irrumpió en casa exigiendo saber quién había sido la desgraciada que había hecho que su padre se recortara la barba y tiñera el cabello, además de que llevara a una mujer que parecía no tener la decencia suficiente para esperar a llegar a la privacidad de la habitación.

Esme solo le había mandado un mensaje advirtiendo que no quería ser llamada abuela.

Pero ahora eso no importaba, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y Sue, amablemente, estaba siendo la voz de la razón.

—Lo harás bien, cariño, eres muy buena en esto, además la cámara te adora, me tendrás a mí y a tu padre ahí, además estará Edward y las niñas, todos los que te amamos estaremos apoyándote. —Sostuvo sus manos—. Cierra los ojos y respira conmigo, eso te ayudará a calmar tus nervios.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda dejando que las palabras de Sue hicieran efecto, casi lo logró hasta que Angela entró corriendo a la oficina, tomó su bolso y lo vació sobre el escritorio.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Angela no le respondió, en su lugar tomó su teléfono con una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía los dos tampones sellados.

»¿Angie?

—¿Cu-cuándo fue tu último periodo?

—¿Por qué necesitas saber eso? —preguntó Sue confundida.

—Nuestros periodos han estado sincronizados desde que tenemos diecisiete —respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, ahora responde.

Bella frunció el ceño intentando hacer memoria.

—Tengo un retraso, Bella, un jodido retraso.

Bella sintió su boca secarse.

—Un retraso lo tiene cualquiera, Angela —le tranquilizó Sue—, han estado muy estresadas últimamente, quizás solo sea eso.

Pero Bella estaba segura como que el cielo era azul, que no era un simple retraso.

—Supimos que Angela estaba embarazada de Sophie —habló Bella llamando la atención de Sue— porque yo tenía el periodo y ella no, hemos sido regulares desde los diecisiete, pero ahora tenemos un retraso de…

—Dos semanas.

Bella estaba segura que el dolor de estómago y el cosquilleo de su cuerpo, no se debía a los nervios de la reapertura.

—Puede que no sea lo que están pensando, chicas —intentó consolarlas Sue—, quizás haya una explicación perfectamente aceptable.

Bella no estaba nada segura de eso.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Después de mucho tiempo por fin estoy de regreso y espero no volverme a ausentarme por tanto tiempo, de hecho espero no volver a ausentarme.**

**Muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia, espero que disfrutarán el capítulo, tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 35**

Bella sonreía ante las cámaras, respondía las preguntas que le hacían y saludaba a todo aquel que se acercaba a felicitarla, al igual que Angela, quien era extremadamente amable con todos los que la rodeaban.

Ambas cortaron el listón rojo que adornaba la entrada de la nueva tienda, se abrazaron, posaron para las fotografías e invitaron a todos a entrar.

Para la mayoría se vería como un par de mujeres que estaban cumpliendo su sueño, pero Edward había pasado demasiado tiempo con ellas para saber que no tenían su atención por completo en ese lugar.

Lo cual sin duda era extraño, Edward sabía cuánto habían trabajado por su sueño, desde abandonar sus respectivos trabajos seguros en la farmacéutica y despacho, hasta endeudarse con varios cientos de miles, los cuales habían logrado pagar después de trabajar largas y extenuantes horas, incluso ahora que tenían la ayuda de Amun, habían trabajado muy duro para que todo en ese día fuera perfecto.

Por esa razón no entendía qué era lo que rondaba por sus cabezas que fuera lo suficientemente importante como para no poder tener toda la atención.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó Mila con el ceño fruncido, la tienda estaba abarrotada y las niñas no estaban nada felices de no poder encontrar a su madre con facilidad.

Había un enorme mar de personas, todas reunidas para aprovechar los descuentos por reinauguración y/o conseguir una cita para la elaboración de los labiales personalizados, que era el mayor atractivo de la tienda.

—Debe estar por ahí, hoy es un día ocupado para ella, ocupado e importante.

—¿Puedes enfermar por estar muy ocupado? —preguntó Kailani.

—A veces, cuando el estrés es demasiado, algunas personas enferman.

—¿Entonces es normal que Bella y Angela estuvieran vomitando en el baño cuando estaban alistándose? —Esta vez fue Nessi quien preguntó, visiblemente confundida.

—Ambas estaban nerviosas —respondió Tanya, quien sobresalía entre la multitud, había ido principalmente para complacer a Tam y un poco a Nessa.

Ahora estaban ahí, sin saber realmente qué hacer entre tanta gente, Tamara era la única que había corrido al lado de Bella en cuanto las personas comenzaron a entrar, así que ella junto con Bella estaban por alguna parte de la tienda.

Esperaron por alrededor de diez minutos, antes de que Hailey encontrara a Bella y demandara ir con ella, Edward tuvo que detener a las niñas cuando intentaron acercarse.

Bella estaba respondiendo preguntas, Tamara junto a ella sonreía y se aferraba a su mano.

Angela entró en el campo de visión de Edward, también tenía a Sophie de su mano, luciendo tan encantadora y bonita como sola ella podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué Tamara puede estar con ella y nosotras no? —preguntó Mila cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, Tamara está en silencio y sabe que Bella tiene cosas importantes que atender, mientras que, si ustedes están a su alrededor, Bella querrá llenarlas de besos por haberse puesto esas faldas.

—Tía Tanya tiene razón —asintió Kailani—, tendremos a mamá después, ahora ella está ocupada, cuando ya no lo esté, nosotras tendremos toda su atención, como siempre.

Edward estaba seguro de que la tendrían, las seis usaban faldas de colores, Bella les había dejado la ropa organizada una noche antes, había escogido jeans y blusas del mismo color, para que se vieran lindas y al mismo tiempo cómodas, pero ellas se habían negado a usar esa ropa, en su lugar escarbaron en su armario, así como en el de Tamara, para encontrar la ropa adecuada.

Edward había intentado persuadirlas sobre las elecciones de ropa, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, por esa razón tenía a seis niñas rascándose las piernas, o sintiéndose incómodas, solo Hailey y un poco Gretchen parecían no tener ninguna mortificación, él creía que sus pequeñas niñitas se habían acostumbrado a usar faldas y sentirse cómodas con ellas.

Bella había influido demasiado en ellas, aún recordaba cuando encontró a Gretchen y Kailani discutiendo pues la primera no quería prestarle su brillo de labios.

Con el resto de sus hijas, aunque habían cambiado ciertos colores y modelos, Bella se esforzaba para apegarse al estilo de cada una, por esa razón había escogido jeans y no faldas.

Pero sus hijas habían hecho lo que les dio la gana y ahora lucían un atuendo muy parecido al de Tamara, quien había sido la única a la que Bella le había comprado un bonito vestido floreado para ese día.

Quizás esa había sido la razón de que las niñas se pusieran tan tercas por usar falda.

—¿Papi? —habló Kailani tirando de su mano—. Quiero a mami, pero me pican las medias, Tamara las usa y quise usarlas, pero son incómodas.

Para hacer más énfasis, comenzó a rascar su muslo derecho.

—Nos quedaremos un poco más y después iremos a que ustedes se cambien.

Veinte minutos después, Bella por fin se pudo deshacer de las cámaras, dejando que Amun respondiera las demás preguntas.

—¿Qué están usando todas ustedes?

—Queríamos sorprenderte, mami —dijo Mila rascándose la espalda—, pero esto es muy incómodo.

—Queríamos estar lindas como tú, Bella —prosiguió Nessa—, pero estos zapatos han hecho que me duelan los pies, ¿por qué no puedo usar calcetines? Es absurdo.

—Pelo nos vemos lindas como tú, mami —dijo Gretchen—, quelíamos velnos tan lindas como tú.

—Ustedes siempre se ven lindas para mí —respondió enternecida—, además, es algo bueno que tenga esto de ser mamá bajo control, tengo un cambio de ropa para cada una en la oficina para cualquier emergencia.

—Yo las llevaré —dijo Tanya—, cualquier cosa por salir de aquí.

Tanya las llevó a la oficina, Tamara también las acompañó, aunque ella no tenía intención de cambiarse de ropa, estaba demasiado cómoda como para hacerlo.

Bella tomó a Hailey en brazos, y Edward abrazó su cintura y besó rápido sus labios.

—¿Te he dicho lo orgulloso que estoy de ti?

—Sí, pero dímelo de todas formas.

La besó nuevamente, antes de que un flash les interrumpiera.

—Una foto con su novio e hija, por favor.

Edward abrazó la cintura de Bella dejando que el fotógrafo les tomara cuantas fotografías quisiera.

»¿El nombre de su bebé? Es realmente guapa, tanto como la más grande.

Para Edward no era nada nuevo lo entrometido que en ocasiones podían llegar a ser los medios, pero que relacionaran inmediatamente a Bella con Tamara y Hailey era algo nuevo, pero que definitivamente le agradaba.

—Hailey, la más pequeña de mis seis bebés.

El rostro sorprendido del fotógrafo pasó a segundo plano, pues su completa atención se centró en Bella, quien había dicho que las seis niñas eran suyas.

Cómo no amarla, si cada día le demostraba que era la mujer indicada para él y las niñas.

—¿Tendremos fotos con toda su familia?

—Quizás —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, no te alejes demasiado y podrás tener la imagen.

Edward estaba seguro de que las niñas estarían felices se posar para la cámara.

…

Edward dejó a Bella sobre el sofá, había sido un largo y agotador día, después de pasar dos horas más en la tienda, Tanya se había llevado a las niñas junto con Sue y Charlie.

Bella había estado detrás del mostrador atendiendo a un par de clientes, haciendo una demostración del proceso de elaboración de los labiales y respondiendo cada pregunta que se le hacía con respecto a los productos, había sido fotografía tanto sola como con Angela, incluso James había aparecido para felicitarla, ahora a Edward ya no le molestaba verlo, había descubierto que James era agradable.

Lo era más cuando seguía detrás de Tanya sin ninguna intención de rendirse.

Para cuando por fin la aglomeración de personas disminuyó, tomó a Bella en brazos y la llevó al auto, al igual que Jasper lo hizo con Angela.

—Soy una mujer fuerte, independiente y segura de sí misma, puedo valerme por mi cuenta, pero también puedo disfrutar cuando soy llevada en brazos.

Ahora estaban a solas en casa, quizás tenían solo una hora antes de que Charlie y Sue llegaran con las niñas, pero iban a disfrutar al máximo esa hora que tenían.

—Mmmm, nene, eso se siente tan bien.

Edward presionó la curvatura del pie de Bella, causando otro gemido de placer.

Un buen masaje y una siesta era un buen plan antes de que las niñas llegaran y requirieran toda la atención.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella había estado en casa de Angela desde muy temprano, ayudando a adornar el pasillo, la sala y la cocina con cientos de serpentinas y globos, sus mejillas dolían después de inflar tantos globos, ya que la bomba se había roto después de los primeros veinte.

Pero ahora todo lo tenían listo para cuando Sophie despertara.

Jasper se había ofrecido a ayudarles, pero Angela se había negado, aludiendo que era una tradición de las tres, el último año que serían las tres contra el mundo.

Jasper estuvo de acuerdo, pero solo porque él se encargaría de mantener entretenidos a los invitados en la fiesta.

Bella había mantenido guardado el secreto sobre la mini granja que Jasper instalaría en la casa Cullen.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Angela encendiendo la velita del cupcake.

—Nací lista —respondió tomando el regalo brillante y llamativo.

Entraron a la habitación de Sophie, era muy rosada, con un montón de muñecas y peluches en los rincones. La niña dormía pacíficamente en la cama con dosel, había costado un ojo de la cara, pero no habían tenido problema en obtener el dinero de Ben.

Lo mínimo que debía hacer era cumplir los caprichos de Sophie.

Rodearon la cama comenzando a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Sophie, quien despertó y se levantó enseguida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Desde que tenía un año, habían hecho el mismo ritual, las dos despertando y pasando la mañana con ella, consintiéndola y mimándola, demostrándole que era la princesita de ambas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le desearon las dos después de que Sophie soplara la velita.

Se recostaron en la cama junto a ella mientras abría su regalo con emoción, un disfraz de unicornio fue lo suficientemente bueno para emocionarla y hacerla saltar por la cama.

…

Angela puso los platos con panqueques sobre la mesa, Sophie atacó el suyo inmediatamente mientras que Bella corrió al baño después de oler la mermelada de moras.

Ella amaba la mermelada de moras, pero ahora, al parecer, estaba vetada.

—Mi amor, ¿no pudiste escoger tener asco a las sardinas? ¿O quizás al brócoli? Eso sería mucho mejor que sentir asco por la mermelada.

Regresó a la cocina en donde Angela había cambiado su plato por uno sin ni una gota de mermelada ni crema batida.

—No hagas que tía Bella se ponga mala, primita —dijo Sophie poniéndose de pie para besar el vientre de Bella, una vez satisfecha regresó a su lugar a seguir comiendo—. ¿Cuándo van a salir de ahí?

—Aún falta mucho para eso, corazón —le respondió Angela—, meses para que ellas lleguen.

—Y ya sabes que no puedes decir ni una palabra a nadie —le recordó Bella—, es un secreto de las tres.

—Yo sé guardar secretos, tía Bella —respondió con altanería antes de encajar el tenedor en sus panqueques.

Bella sonrió, habían creído que Sophie estaba tomando la siesta junto con Gretchen, por esa razón se hicieron las pruebas, cuando ella apareció de repente y vio las pruebas, su sonrisa creció.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba en casa con Hailey pasando por un pequeño resfriado, Edward se había llevado a las niñas a sus respectivas clases, y Esme se había presentado de improvisto para mostrarle el bolso que Carlisle le había regalado después de que le dijera que unos boletos para un juego de hockey no era precisamente un buen obsequio por la primera semana de relación.

Esme había ido al juego solo para complacer a Carlisle, y ahora su suegro le había obsequiado el bolso que ella había querido desde el principio.

—Hace unos días te dije que no me veía con Carlisle, pero ahora, creo que este es el bueno.

—¿Los cinco anteriores no lo fueron?

—No, los amaba, pero dentro de mí sabía que a ninguno le sería fiel, sin embargo Carlisle me inspira otras cosas, esta vez sí me veo envejeciendo junto a él.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Claro que sí, incluso me veo en un vestido blanco.

—Sería tu sexto matrimonio, no creo que un vestido blanco sea lo más indicado.

—En realidad es el octavo, me casé a los dieciocho, no duró mucho y casi nadie se enteró, el otro fue en Las Vegas, me divorcié enseguida, pero cuenta como matrimonio, así que es el octavo, sin embargo usaré un vestido blanco porque puedo y quiero, solo necesito que Carlisle me lo pida.

—Lo hará si tú le dices que lo haga, Carlisle hace todo lo que tú le dices.

—Es un hombre inteligente —se encogió de hombros—, pero de una vez te lo advierto, Isabella, una palabra sobre llamarme nana, abuelita, nona, yaya, mamá Esme o vaya a saber qué mierda y dejas de ser mi favorita.

—¿Eso pretende ser una amenaza, abuelita Esme?

Bella logró esquivar el cucharón que Esme le lanzó a modo de proyectil, Hailey en su sillita alta se reía a carcajadas.

—Angie, Angie es...

Antes de que pudiera completar su frase, Angela entró a la cocina junto con Sophie y Gretchen, quienes lucían con orgullo sus nuevos uniformes del equipo de béisbol, el ballet había quedado oficialmente vetado para ellas, al parecer Sophie había quedado maravillada con el juego al que Edward y Jasper la habían llevado.

—Miren quién está aquí, la nana Esme.

—Ustedes dos pueden irse a la...

—No malas palabras —le interrumpió Bella—, la abuelita Esme no puede decir groserías, ¿qué ejemplo le das a tus nietas?

Esme protestó y les dio un manotazo a ambas, haciendo que las niñas rieran nerviosas.

—Vamos, cariñitos, ustedes serán mis nuevas favoritas. —Tomó a Sophie y Gretchen de sus manitas y las llevó fuera de la cocina—. ¿Qué les parece si mejor me llaman Esme?

—Nos gusta nana —respondió Sophie.

—Esme y les daré un dólar a cada una.

—Cinco.

Angela y Bella se rieron al escuchar la negociación de las niñas con Esme.

—¡Mami!

Bella se giró para ver a Hailey, quien le tendía su platito vacío.

—¿Quieres más, cariño?

Angela se sentó en una de las sillas libres, dejando que ella se hiciera cargo de Hailey.

—Las tengo en el bolso —dijo casualmente, aunque realmente estaba nerviosa—, pasé a la farmacia antes de venir aquí, no te preocupes por las niñas, les compré chicles, estuvieron tronando bombas y no poniéndome atención.

—Muy bien, en cuanto Esme se vaya y las niñas tomen la siesta, las haremos, Edward y las demás llegan hasta dentro de tres horas o posiblemente más.

—Bien.

Esme estuvo en casa por al menos otra hora más, había logrado que Sophie y Gretchen le siguieran llamando Esme y prometieran nunca decirle nana o ningún otro apelativo, Hailey no le fue ningún problema, ya que seguía repitiendo _Eme._

Les habían dado una merienda rápida a las niñas y puesto a dormir, Hailey dormía cómodamente en la cuna, mientras que Gretchen y Sophie compartían la cama, les había costado que conciliaran el sueño, pero lo habían logrado.

Apenas salieron de la habitación de las niñas, corrieron a la principal.

—Tú ve primero, tienes más experiencia haciendo esto.

—Que la mía saliera positiva no quiere decir que sea experta, ¿quién de las dos fue la primera en comprar una?

—No me vengas con eso, entra ahí y yo iré después.

Angela entró primero al baño y después fue ella quien hizo la prueba, tenía miedo, tanto miedo, no era la primera que se había hecho en su vida, pero el miedo no era muy diferente.

Recordaba aquella primera prueba a los diecisiete, después de su primera vez, había usado protección, ella misma había visto como Tyler se quitaba el condón y lo tiraba a la basura, pero aun así el periodo se le retrasó y su miedo a estar embarazada creció, afortunadamente el periodo le llegó un día después, aun así, se había hecho aquella prueba, obteniendo como resultado un negativo.

Y esperaba que en esta ocasión fuera igual.

Cuánto lo deseaba.

—Tres minutos —le dijo Angela recostada en la cama.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio esperando a que los minutos pasaran, ninguna habló, demasiado mortificadas para hacerlo.

La alarma de los tres minutos sonó, el resultado estaba listo, pero ninguna se atrevió a mirar.

—Esto está jodido —murmuró Angela—, no puedo estar embarazada, ni siquiera tenemos seis meses juntos.

—Sabes que Jasper se haría cargo.

—De eso no tengo duda, pero es muy pronto, Sophie aún se está acostumbrando a él, ni siquiera sé cómo decirles a mis padres. ¿Qué pensarán? ¿Que no sé usar un puto condón? Además, es demasiado pronto, nuestra relación aún es reciente, no es momento de tener un bebé.

—Pudiste negarte al sexo.

—Igual tú —contraatacó—, además tú ya vives con Edward, las niñas te llaman mamá, eres prácticamente de la familia, que estés embarazada no perjudicará tu vida.

—¿Que no lo hará? Tengo seis niñas en casa, ¡seis! Esta sería la séptima, ni Edward ni yo habíamos hablado de la posibilidad de agrandar la familia. Tenemos una relación seria, amo a las niñas y ellas me aman, sé que Edward sería un gran padre, lo es con las seis, pero no sé si yo estoy lista para hacerme cargo de otro bebé o si las niñas realmente aceptarían a otro miembro más.

—Solo es una bebé más.

—No es solo una más —negó con la cabeza efusivamente al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro—, serían siete niñas, ¡siete! ¿Cómo carajo voy a manejar a siete niñas? Seríamos una familia de nueve, ¡nueve! Tres más y podemos hacer el remake de _Más barato por docena, _¿qué tan jodido es eso?

—Tan jodido como embarazarte del tipo con el que sales desde hace tres meses, apenas me presentó a su padre hace tres semanas, la siguiente vez que lo vea, será para decirle que estoy embarazada, esa no es una buena impresión. Ni siquiera le he contado a Jasper lo pésimo que lo pasé con el embarazo de Sophie, tal vez se lo diga en la cama después del sexo o cuando estemos en el boliche o enseñándole a Sophie a jugar en el parque con alguna pelota, ya me imaginé la conversación, algo tipo: "_Oye, Jasper, estuve a punto de morir cuando di a luz a Sophie, por cierto, estoy embarazada y quizás tengas que estar al pendiente porque corro riesgo de perder a la bebé o ser yo quien muera, ¿quieres queso con tus papás?"._

Bella se dejó caer en la cama junto a Angela, ninguna dudaba de que los Cullen recibirían a las bebés con alegría, pero ¿ellas? Sophie no había sido precisamente esperada, pero cuando supieron que venía en camino, se habían apoyado mutuamente.

—Es nuestra decisión —murmuró Angela—, si decides no tenerlo, te apoyaría, estaría ahí para cuidarte y hacerte compañía.

—Sabes que yo también estaría ahí, ni siquiera dudaría en darte todo mi apoyo y compresión.

Con eso en mente, tomaron las pruebas entre sus manos, sintiéndolas más como una bomba a punto de estallar.

—¿Voy a tener una hermanita?

La voz de Sophie las sobresaltó, se giraron para verla de pie en el marco de la puerta, su cabello estaba enmarañado y su ropa arrugada, sus ojos seguían rojos debido al cansancio, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera despierta.

—¿Qué te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Además, tú deberías estar dormida junto con Grenni.

—No fue intencional, mami, yo iba al baño y las escuché aquí, por eso entré. ¿Voy a tener una hermanita? Gigi dijo que su mamá se había hecho una prueba para saber si estaba embarazada y llevó la caja al kínder escondida, era igual a la tuya, entonces… ¿tendré una hermanita?

Ambas miraron las pruebas, siendo conscientes de que Sophie no aceptaría una evasiva como respuesta.

—¿Qué te parece una primita también, Sophie?

La niña chilló de alegría y Bella la sostuvo besando su castaña cabellera, antes de dejarla ir hacia Angela.

Siete niñas era un gran número, una verdadera locura, prácticamente una misión imposible, la idea la seguía asustando, pero también sabía con certeza de que lo lograría, de alguna manera lo haría, después de todo, era Isabella Swan.

La sonrisa embobada de Angela al ver la prueba y a Sophie, solo le confirmó que ella también estaba lista para enfrentarse a un nuevo reto en la vida.

¿Deshacerse de la vida que llevaban dentro?

No, no lo harían, era su jodida decisión, y ya habían tomado una.

¿Estaba preparada?

Ni un poco, pero sí segura, y por el momento, eso debía bastar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sophie había prometido guardar el secreto, y había cumplido su palabra, solo les hablaba a sus vientres cuando estaban solas, si alguien más estaba cerca, Sophie no decía ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera lo había compartido con Gretchen.

Bella aún seguía preguntándose cómo le diría a Edward y a las niñas. Había acudido al médico un día después de enterarse del embarazo, cuestionó por qué no había salido en los análisis que le hicieron cuando tuvo el accidente, pero el embarazo era reciente, así que cuando le hicieron las pruebas, no tenía suficientes hormonas en la sangre.

Bella prefirió cambiar de hospital.

Tenía poco más de un mes, aún era muy reciente, pero ya había podido ver a su pequeña manchita en la pantalla.

Había llorado.

Angela también había llorado.

Ambas habían llorado de emoción con las ecografías entre sus manos.

Angela tenía planeado decirle esa misma noche después del cumpleaños de Sophie, la niña también iba a participar en la noticia.

Bella aún seguía preguntándose cómo decirles.

Después de terminar con el desayuno, y festejar que su bebé no despreciaba la crema batida, bañaron a Sophie y luego fue ella la encargada de humectarla y secarle el cabello, permitiéndole a Angela bañarse.

Cuando Angela terminó y se hizo cargo del peinado y vestuario de Sophie, ella se fue a tomar su baño, se vio al espejo, se puso de perfil intentando ver si había algo diferente en su cuerpo, pero todo seguía igual.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse, las tres subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa Cullen.

Había sido Jasper quien sugirió, prácticamente ordenó, que la fiesta se hiciera en el patio trasero de la casa Cullen.

Rosalie y Tanya habían sido tan amables de decirles que el primer cumpleaños de cada una de las niñas había sido en la casa Cullen, era como una tradición.

Bella y Angela habían pensado que sería una reunión pequeña, solo las niñas y la familia cercana, pero cuando llegaron y vieron los autos estacionados, comenzaron a dudar. Mila fue quien les recibió, vestida con una chaqueta de mezclilla y el pantalón a juego.

—Te fuiste antes de que despertáramos, mami.

—Lo siento, mi amor, pero ya estoy aquí. —Le besó la mejilla—. Te ves muy hermosa, me alegro de que ahora sí me hicieras caso con respecto a la ropa.

—Me gusta más usar jeans, aunque Kai está usando falda, pero está enojada porque no la has peinado, aunque se alegrará al ver que tú tampoco lo has hecho.

—Bueno, pensé que sería bueno un estilo similar al de mis engendritos.

Mila asintió efusivamente, antes de reparar en Sophie, a quien abrazó y deseó feliz cumpleaños, además de decirle que le iba encantar acariciar a las pequeñas cabras.

Bella no se contuvo de reírse de la cara asustada de Angela, ella y las cabras eran enemigas declaradas desde los siete años.

Sophie corrió junto con Mila al pequeño zoológico, dejándolas a ellas en el olvido.

Entraron al jardín encontrando a muchos invitados, desde los padres de Angela, quienes reían junto a unos extraños, hasta Charlie y Sue quienes estaban junto con Esme.

Todos usando un estilo de los 60's.

—Angie, bebé —dijo Jasper apareciendo frente a ella—, tengo que presentarte a unas cuantas personas. ¿Dónde está mi niñita? He logrado que trajeran la cebra solo para ella.

Bella se rio al ver a Angela ser arrastrada lejos.

Sintió los brazos de varias niñas rodeándola antes de que los brazos de Edward también estuvieran sobre ella.

Se giró para saludar a sus niñitas, Mila, Gretchen, Nessi y Edward estaban vestidos de manera similar, las niñas con su cabello despeinado le daban un toque de chicas rebeldes.

Hailey, Kailani y Tamara estaban usando faldas amplias y vaporosas, la blusa blanca de botones con volados en los brazos, así como las calcetas y los tenis completaban el look, su cabello no era muy elaborado, Bella había supuesto que así sería, por esa razón ella tampoco se había esmerado, lo había dejado al natural.

—Todas ustedes se ven muy guapas, tú también, Edward, lo que pienso no puedo decirlo frente a nuestras niñas.

—Eres incorregible —dijo Edward sosteniendo su cintura—. Vamos, las niñas querían acercarse a las llamas, pero decidieron esperarte.

—Claro, lo que las niñas deseen, pero primero dame mi beso, que no te he visto en todo el día.

Edward la besó causando la risa de las niñas, Bella no había querido terminarlo, desde que sabía que su pequeñita crecía dentro de ella, había estado insaciable, no tenía suficiente de Edward.

Si así se sentía con el embarazo tan reciente, una vez este avanzara, no sabía cómo iba a poder abandonar la cama.

…

Sophie había sido abrazada y felicitada por cada uno de los invitados, Jasper la había presentado como _su pequeña princesa _y al parecer todos estaban felices con darle la bienvenida a la niña y a Angela, los padres de Angela también habían sido aceptados, así como Charlie y Sue.

Pero al llegar Esme las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas, ella siendo la mujer llamativa que era, se presentó dándole un efusivo beso a Carlisle, quien se puso colorado y tartamudeó, ella sola fue quien se presentó como _la novia._

Los regalos habían sido abiertos, desde unos patines nuevos, hasta un equipo completo de béisbol.

—Vamos, Angie —comentó Arnold al ver a Sophie probarse el guante—, será bueno ir a verla a algún partido y no a los recitales, por lo menos ahí no me quedaré dormido.

Angela solo había rodado los ojos.

Conforme la fiesta avanzaba, los niños presentes se volvieron más hiperactivos, los animales los habían emocionado, pero una vez llegaron los ponis y caballos, solo aumentó su energía, y cuando el inflable de casi dos metros de altura fue instalado, simplemente no hubo quien los detuviera.

—Lo mejor para mi princesita —dijo Jasper antes de correr al encuentro de Sophie, quien sería la primera en subir.

Edward la mantenía abrazada de la cintura, viendo a las niñas riendo a carcajadas y divirtiéndose.

—La fiesta de mis niñas no fue tan extravagante, aunque ellas estaban cumpliendo un año.

—Así que es como una tradición.

—Claro que sí, Rosalie lo hará para el bebé, había pensado en temática de animales, pero ya que Jasper consiguió el zoológico, está molesta pues tiene que cambiar la idea.

—No creo que a nadie le moleste tener dos veces el mini zoológico.

—Puede, pero Rosalie definitivamente no estaría contenta con ser comparada, creo que está hablando algo sobre dinosaurios y animatrónicas.

Bella asintió pensativa, quizás era el momento.

—¿Y extrañas preparar el primer cumpleaños para tu bebé?

—El de Hailey fue hace un año, además con los años se vuelve más complicado, lo bueno es que ni tú ni yo tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, lo único de lo que debemos preocuparnos es de los dulces dieciséis de Nessa y Tam, creo que dejaré que te encargues de eso, Tanya también cree que tú serías una verdadera experta manejando ese asunto.

Bella aceptó el beso en sus labios, antes de verlo marchar pues Hailey tenía problemas para subirse al inflable junto con sus hermanas.

¿Ahora cómo le decía?

…

Sintió como todos guardaron silencio, ella había estado riendo con una de las primas de Edward, Lauren era muy similar a Rosalie, era entrenadora de un equipo de vóleibol de secundaria mientras que su esposo lo era del de fútbol.

Toda la familia de Edward se dedicaba al deporte, unos cuantos eran médicos, aunque se especializaban en medicina deportiva, o por lo menos ellos lo llamaban así, desde nutriólogos hasta fisioterapeutas.

Bella y Angela eran un mundo de diferencia, pero al parecer a todos les causaba más diversión que molestia.

Así que suponía que el viento levantando su falda no había sido lo que silenció a todos.

—Creo que necesitas ir con Nessa.

Bella se giró para ver a su niña congelada en medio del jardín y caminó hacia ella con rapidez, la niña al notarla corrió a su encuentro, Bella la abrazó y permitió que escondiera su rostro de la indeseable visita. Sabía quién era, la había visto en fotografías, en muy pocas y a muchas de ellas les faltaban partes. Edward le había dicho que aparecía de vez en cuando solo para causar molestias, pero que, así como llegaba, desaparecía.

Habían intentado ponerle un alto, pero Elizabeth Cullen seguía haciendo lo que le venía en gana.

La última vez que les había visitado, fue cuando Nessa tenía cuatro —era la única de las niñas que la recordaba realmente— y no fue nada agradable con ella.

—Carlisle, cariño, ¿cuánto tiempo que mis ojos no se deleitan contigo? Te ves muy...

Antes de que pudiera poner una mano sobre Carlisle, Esme apareció siendo la mujer desquiciada que podía llegar a ser cuando alguien osaba poner los ojos en lo que le pertenecía, y si ella había aceptado ponerse una gorra de béisbol en su perfectamente peinado cabello, entonces Carlisle era suyo y nadie tenía derecho de mirarlo o tan siquiera respirar su propio aire.

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres? —cuestionó interponiéndose—. Porque mira que intentar tocar a mi hombre con esas uñas postizas de cuarta, con plastas de máscara de pestañas del tamaño de una cucaracha y el delineador mal colocado, es realmente triste y lamentable.

—Diez dólares a que Lizzie la pone en su lugar —murmuró Tanya junto a ella, Tamara estaba abrazando su cintura, posiblemente también recordando, aunque fuera un poco, a aquella mujer.

—Veinte a que Esme la hace rogar por misericordia —dijo muy segura de Esme—, una vez fue a prisión solamente porque se negó a perder unos zapatos.

—Soy su esposa, así que si pongo mis manos o no sobre él, no es de tu jodida incumbencia, de hecho, la última vez que nos vimos, disfrutó mucho más que mis manos sobre él, ¿o no, amorcito?

Carlisle estaba colorado y Esme furiosa.

»Además, no vine por él, me enteré que mi Jazz está festejando el cumpleaños de su hija, y por lo que pude investigar y por lo que veo a mi alrededor, la niña no es… _rarita_.

Bella vio rojo.

Iba a matar a esa perra.

* * *

**Hay bebés en camino, ¿Cómo creen que se lo tomen Jasper y Edward?**

**Elizabeth a aparecido, ¿Alguien más se apunta para ayudar a Bella?**

**Punto importante, que posiblemente me pregunten, Carlisle está legalmente divorciado, pero Lizzie sigue presentándose como su esposa, porque así de perra es.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza, dos cumpleaños en un fin de semana, fechas festivas y enviar el capítulo equivocado, no son buenas señales.**

**Pero aún es lunes, no es tan tarde y espero que disfrutarán el capítulo.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y aguantarme tanto, aún cuando te hago enojar y posiblemente sea la causante de que te salgan canas prematuramente, te adoro, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Mis preciosas acosadoras, sigo viva, solo que sabía que si aparecía terminaría defiendo a ustedes, pero aún así las amo, y siempre están presentes en mi vida **

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 36**

Bella estaba segura de que la mataría, no importaba que su papi la arrestara y fuera sentenciada a pasar su vida en prisión, ni siquiera le importaba que fuera la madre de Edward, esa perra pagaría por atreverse a siquiera pensar mal de sus niñas.

El fuerte brazo de Tanya la envolvió y levantó del suelo, Bella pataleó intentando soltarse, pero era una misión imposible, si no podía soltarse de los brazos de Edward, hacerlo de los de Tanya —que era el doble del tamaño de Edward— era una pelea perdida.

Ni siquiera tenía una oportunidad.

—Tranquila, pequeña fiera —le dijo Tanya en un murmullo, las niñas junto a ella se dividían entre reír o esconderse, debía ser un verdadero espectáculo verla como una muñeca de trapo al lado de la rubia—, no lo vale, créeme, he querido cerrarle la boca muchas veces, pero no vale los problemas que causaría.

—Sí, Bella, no lo vale —respondió Tamara.

—Ahora cálmate, Victoria dijo que eras como una chihuahua rabiosa, ahora entiendo que tenía razón.

—No me digan que me calme, porque no lo haré, esa per… mujer me rogará por piedad y condenadamente no se la daré, ella pagará muy caro, ahora suéltame.

Tanya solo negó y mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella, bufó y se rindió, aunque Tanya no la soltó, tuvo que quedarse ahí y observar a la mujer muy parecida a Edward.

—Es suficiente, Elizabeth —dijo Carlisle—, puedes estar aquí, a ninguno de nosotros nos molesta, pero no vas a hablar mal de mis nietas.

—Son mías también —rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos—, y decir una crítica constructiva no hace daño a nadie.

—Claro que no —habló Esme sonriendo—, y ya que estamos hablando de críticas constructivas, ¿no viste lo ridícula que te veías al salir con ese traje? ¿Sandy, en serio? Estás demasiado vieja y arrugada.

—¡Toma esa, perra! —gritó Angela, Bella la buscó con la mirada, encontrándola en una situación similar a la suya, solo que Emmett era quien la sostenía, Rosalie junto a ella claramente la estaba reprendiendo—. Tú no puedes decirlo porque es tu madre, pero yo lo haré por ti, cariño.

Elizabeth ni siquiera pareció inmutarse con las palabras de Angela, en su lugar dio un paso hacia Esme con la rabia brillando en sus verdes ojos, su altura podía llegar a ser intimidante para cualquiera, no era tan alta como Tanya o Rosalie, pero los altos zapatos le favorecían.

—¿Crees que me intimidas con tu altura? —cuestionó Esme sin una pizca de miedo—. Vamos, muñeca de esquina, di lo que tengas que decir.

Era claro para Bella que Carlisle estaba listo para echarse al hombro a Esme y alejarla de ahí.

¿Acaso todos los Cullen eran enormes y fuertes?

—No me desgastaré contigo, eres solo el entretenimiento del momento. —Se encogió de hombros antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y mirar alrededor—. ¿Dónde están Edward y Jasper? Quiero que Jasper me presente a la niña y a su madre, que esto tiene un muy buen gusto, espero que Rosalie esté aprendiendo cómo deben ser las cosas, incluso las niñas de mi Eddie, todos saben que ellas sí que necesitan ayuda. ¿Acaso la puta de turno de mi Eddie no puede mejorar a las niñas?

—Se lo buscó.

Bella sintió como Tanya la dejó sobre sus pies nuevamente y la liberó de su brazo de acero.

»La perra me amenazó con denunciarme si llegaba a tocarle un pelo, mi complexión solo le daría ventaja y por el bien de las niñas he aguantado las ganas, pero contigo, pequeña fiera, no habrá problema.

Bella caminó con paso decidido y notó por el rabillo del ojo como Edward se acercaba a su encuentro con las gemelas abrazadas a su costado, con la clara intención de detenerla, pero no hubo necesidad pues Esme la abofeteó, todos saltaron sorprendidos.

—Eso se sintió mejor de lo que recordaba —celebró Esme, quien había sido cargada por Carlisle.

—No tan bien como se sentirá esto —dijo Sue apareciendo de repente, dándole otra bofetada a Elizabeth—. Eso es por llamar puta a mi hija.

—Sabía que dentro de ti había una parte salvaje —halagó Esme, antes de mirar a Elizabeth quien estaba bastante molesta—. Deja que mi Carli me suelte y te daré un poco más de amor.

Bella sintió a las gemelas abrazar su cintura, antes de que Edward corriera junto a ella, Jasper también se acercó mientras que su papi, quien tenía a Hailey y Gretchen, intentaba parecer serio, pero quería sonreír con orgullo.

Carlisle, Edward y Jasper llevaron a Esme, Elizabeth y Sue dentro de la casa.

—¿Alguien sabe si la mujer de piel tostada está casada? —preguntó Marcus, uno de los amigos de Carlisle—. Esme está tomada por Carlisle, pero la trigueña vale su peso en oro.

Bella sonrió pensando que lo valía, ahora pensaba que, si no hubiera sido tan celosa con su papi, quizás Sue habría entrado en su vida mucho tiempo antes.

Prefería culpar a que, en ese momento, Esme era la única a la que quería lo suficiente para permitir que se acercara a su papi.

Bella suspiró, puso su mejor sonrisa y se giró para ver a los invitados.

—Bueno, no permitamos que una persona colada nos arruine la fiesta. —Miró a Angela que aún era sostenida por Emmett—. Quítate los zapatos, Angela, que tú y yo subiremos a esa cosa y te arrojaré.

—No si yo lo hago primero.

Los invitados volvieron a divertirse, olvidando la desagradable visita de Elizabeth, aunque al parecer todos estaban bastante felices con el final que tuvo la indeseada madre de Edward.

Bella y Angela se deslizaron por el inflable junto a las siete niñas, había dicho lo de arrojarse solo para divertir a las niñas, pero no había manera de que Angela y ella pusieran en riesgo a sus pequeñas florecitas.

El solo pensar en su bebita la hacía sonreír.

Evitaba pensar que sería la séptima, lo evitaba a toda costa, ya que no quería entrar en una crisis.

Sue fue la primera en aparecer, se acercó a ella y le dijo que Elizabeth se comportaría pero que no dudaría en volver a pegarle si llegaba a insultarla; Bella la abrazó, feliz de tenerla como su madrastra, después Charlie llegó reclamando su atención además de decir algo sobre dejar en claro que era su prometida y no estaba disponible.

Veinte minutos después, Edward y Jasper aparecieron junto con Elizabeth, podía ver claramente que no estaban muy felices con que ella se quedara. Jasper la llevó hacia Sophie, quien se arrojó a los brazos de él apenas tuvo oportunidad.

Ben se estaba perdiendo el amor incondicional que Sophie ofrecía.

Angela estaba claramente a la defensiva, puede que Elizabeth no fuera una perra con Sophie, pero haberse metido con sus seis sobrinas era suficiente para tener su odio, incluso podía decir que Sophie no se estaba mostrando tan efusiva y cariñosa como sabía que podía ser.

Recibió la muñeca de regalo, agradeció educadamente y, para el encanto de la madre de Jasper, soltó un chillido de alegría al ver que su segundo obsequio se trataba de una tiara con diamantes de fantasía, a Sophie le encantaba disfrazarse de princesa y Elizabeth definitivamente consiguió ganársela con ese regalo.

—¿Crees que pueda usarla en mi siguiente entrenamiento, Jazzie?

—Apuesto a que sí, preciosa.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth se congeló.

—¿Entrenamiento?

—Claro que sí —respondió Angela—, ella y Gren están en el equipo de béisbol, ambas son muy buenas.

—Pensé que estaba en ballet.

—Eso quedó en el pasado —se encogió de hombros—, ahora soy una mamá deportista como Bella, estando en las gradas y animando a mi pequeña, aunque Tammi sigue en ballet.

—¿De qué Tammi estamos hablando?

—De la única Tamara que conoces, mamá —respondió Jasper—. Aún está la barra de buffet, permíteme llevarte.

Sintió los brazos de Edward en su cintura.

—No dejes que te moleste, ella no lo vale.

—Siguen diciéndome eso, pero solo estoy pensando en lo que dijo de mis niñas.

—Lo sé, amor, me enoja escucharla hablar así, pero les he dicho a las niñas que nunca la escuchen, lo que ella piensa no importa.

—A mí sí me importa.

—Pues no debería.

—No me pidas eso.

—Sí lo haré.

—¿Por qué me estás contradiciendo? —protestó girándose para estar frente a frente—. Siempre estás de acuerdo conmigo, aun cuando a veces puedo desesperarte.

—Porque, por esta vez, estoy seguro de lo que te digo. Quisiera gritarle, sacarla de aquí, decirle que no la quiero cerca de mis hijas, que ella no se merece estar cerca de ellas ni respirar su mismo aire; lo hice una vez, Tam era una bebé así que no lo recuerda, pero Nessa sí, fue un momento desagradable para ella, Elizabeth se quejó sobre que ella no podía mantenerse limpia ni comportarse de manera adecuada ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, hizo llorar a mi hija y gritarle no hizo que mi niña dejara de sentirse mal, por eso he pasado mi vida diciéndoles que lo que las demás personas piensan de ellas no importa, siempre que ellas sean felices, todo estará bien. Mi madre aparece y desaparece a su antojo, lo que ella piense de mis niñas realmente no importa, sé que les incomoda tenerla aquí, a mí también, pero ¿realmente crees que ellas sienten una mínima preocupación?

Bella miró hacia la mesa del buffet en donde estaban Jasper y Elizabeth, Mila se acercó a tomar una rosquilla para ella y otra para Kailani, y ni siquiera miró en dirección a Elizabeth.

»Ellas han mejorado su autoestima desde que cierta castaña se convirtió en su porrista personal y les alaba cada cosa que hacen.

—Es imposible no hacerlo, son maravillosas.

—Yo lo sé, ellas lo saben y ahora entienden que siempre deben mantener su rostro levantado sintiéndose orgullosas de quienes son.

—Ellas ya lo sabían, yo no…

—Tú sí, mi amor, si pudiste enfrentarte con tu manicura, maquillaje y miles de cosas que aún no logro saber para qué funcionan, a una familia deportista y salir ilesa, incluso puedo decir que victoriosa, entonces ellas comprendieron que mientras estén felices consigo mismas, no tendrán que preocuparse por las malas opiniones.

Bella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

—Puede que yo ayudara un poco, pero tus hijas son así por el magnífico padre que eres y que siempre serás.

Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su vientre, pensó que sería un buen momento para decirle, creyó que Edward entendería.

_Magnífico padre, hijas, vientre._

Era claro lo que significaba, pero Edward no se detuvo en su vientre, la abrazó por completo de la cintura y la levantó al mismo tiempo que la giraba, Bella se rio y lo besó escuchando la voz de Hailey acercándose.

—Besho mí, besho mí.

Edward se separó y sostuvo a Gretchen y a las gemelas justo a tiempo, dejando que ella tomara a Hailey, después Tamara se acercó abrazando su cintura al igual que Nessa.

—Yo necesito una foto de todos ustedes —escuchó decir a Esme al salir de la casa, tenía el cabello despeinado y su ropa un poco arrugada, Carlisle detrás de ella estaba aún más desarreglado—. Sonrían para la abu Esme.

—¿Desde cuándo eres _abu_? —preguntó Bella alisando su vestido y el de Hailey, acomodando la chaqueta de cuero de Mila y quitándole una ramita al cabello de Kailani.

—Desde que esa zo… la ex de mi Carli, se autonombró nana Lizzie, yo soy la única abu de los niños de Rosie y de tus niñas, y a ellas solo las comparto con Sue porque no tengo de otra y ella está a favor de que la llamen abuelita, así que ahora soy abu… ¡Y eso también va para ti, Sophie!

—No tenemos que leglesalte los diez dólales ahola que ya no te llamalemos solo Esme, ¿veldad, abu?

—No, nena, se los pueden quedar.

—¿A ti te dio diez? —preguntó Mila.

—A nosotras nos dio solo cinco —continuó Kailani.

—A nosotras nos dio tres —protestó Nessa, a lo que Tamara estuvo de acuerdo.

—No se quejen que a Hai-hai no le di nada —respondió Esme rodando los ojos.

Bella no pudo más que reír ante la indignación de sus hijas.

…

Bella estaba a punto de matar a Edward, le había estado mandando indirectas muy directas, pero él ni siquiera las entendía.

Incluso cuando Jasper apareció anunciando que sería padre, Edward tampoco logró entenderlas.

—Tienes que decírselo directamente, no entienden indirectas, además, si Jasper fue dulce cuando se enteró, no dudo que Edward lo sea también contigo, y si te pones a pensar, no puede ser tan malo como lo que me pasó a mí.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo.

La idea de decirle a Jasper después del cumpleaños de Sophie quedó descartada debido a que la niña estaba lo suficientemente agotada como para pensar en algo más que no fuera dormir, por eso lo habían pospuesto para dos días después. Tenían todo listo, sería una gran sorpresa, pero las sorprendidas fueron ellas cuando Jasper llegó junto con Ben.

Aparentemente se había acordado del cumpleaños de Sophie e iba a entregarle su presente, Jasper no vio nada de malo y Ben aprovechó para meterse a la casa y descubrir el cartel que habían colgado.

_**¿Quieres ser mi papi también?**_

Era una manera dulce de involucrar a Sophie, pero Ben lo había arruinado.

—¿Estás seguro que es tuyo? Si ella estuvo conmigo sabiendo que soy casado, no me sorprendería que intentara adjudicarte un hijo de vaya a saber quién, yo mismo me hice la prueba de paternidad con la niña.

Angela había estado furiosa, pero pasó a la tristeza cuando Jasper, en su estado de shock, le preguntó que de quién estaba embarazada.

Aunque solo duró un segundo pues Jasper pareció reaccionar y enfrentar a Ben.

—No me importa si está embarazada de alguien más, ese bebé es mío, es tan mío como Sophie lo es, Angie es el amor de mi vida, la mujer con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida, sus hijos son míos y nunca pediría una prueba de paternidad, yo no necesito eso para saber que amo a Sophie y a la bebé.

Acto seguido se giró para ver a Angela.

—¿Voy a ser papá? Y no solo me vas a dar un bebé, si no que… ¿Sophie también me llamará papi?

Jasper sostuvo a Sophie y le besó la mejilla.

—Yo soy su padre y no me parece correcto que llame a alguien más de ese modo.

—Lo que te parezca correcto me tiene sin cuidado —intervino Angela—, ya entregaste el obsequio retrasado, ahora si nos dejas solos, queremos festejar en familia mi embarazo.

—No puedes alejarme de mi hija.

—Yo nunca alejaría a una niña de su papi, por eso es que Sophie está con su papi.

Ben había abandonado la casa furioso, Sophie no le había prestado atención, aquellos tiempos en donde lloraba porque Ben no le daba atención habían quedado en el pasado, un pasado que no necesitaba recordar ahora que tenía a Jasper junto a ella.

Y a pesar de que Jasper lo anunciaba cada vez que podía, Edward ni siquiera estaba pensando en esa posibilidad.

Bella incluso mencionó la sincronización de sus periodos, pero Edward ni siquiera se inmutó.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La boda de su papi por fin había llegado, Sue lucía hermosa, era una novia bellísima, y por su felicidad, Leah y Bella hicieron una tregua silenciosa, ninguna se estaba molestando ni insultando, incluso Angela se estaba comportando, las tres serían las damas de honor, Esme había dicho que merecía ser la madrina, después de todo no iba a gritar que se oponía cuando el juez preguntara.

Ahora ellas tres estaban ayudando a Sue mientras que Esme estaba abajo gritando y ordenando, lo cual era, definitivamente, una de sus cosas favoritas.

—Esto está arruinado, está arruinado, está arruinado, nunca me casaré, estaré sola hasta el final de mis días.

—Lo resolveremos, Sue, solo tranquila.

—Sí, mamá, tranquila, lo encontraremos.

Bella entró de nuevo a la habitación, había ido a la de las niñas, ellas tenían su corto cabello rizado con una tiara de florecillas que les daba un aspecto de inocencia y pureza, aún no usaban los vestidos, Bella se los pondría justo antes de tener que bajar, amaba a sus niñas y las conocía tan bien que sabía que terminarían ensuciando el vestido.

Se había ido cuando las cosas estaban bien, pero ahora regresaba y era un verdadero caos.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—No tengo algo viejo que usar —se lamentó Sue—, es la tradición, ¿cómo se supone que me case cuando no cumplo con la tradición?

—¿Alguna joya que podamos traerte de casa? Mandaré a Jasper si es necesario —dijo Angela—, solo dime y lo tendrás aquí.

—No tengo nada, no que combine con el vestido.

Bella miró a Sue, con cada día que pasaba estaba segura de que Sue era un ángel, las niñas la adoraban, era la abuela amorosa y cariñosa que les tenía galletas a todas horas, se enfrentó a Elizabeth por ella, incluso enmarcó las fotografías de Renée y, aunque aún quería llorar al ver perdida su habitación debido a la remodelación y a que Sue consideró que una habitación con tonos neutros y sin peluches ni pósteres era lo más indicado para Edward y ella, Sue era una mujer excepcional que se merecía la felicidad absoluta.

Bella suspiró y levantó su muñeca, desde que cumplió los dieciséis nunca se había quitado las sencillas pulseras plateadas con un único corazón rosa.

—¿Bella?

—Mi mamá me dejó una carta junto con ambas pulseras, en ella me decía que aunque hubiera dado todo por estar a mi lado, no podía ser, así que me dijo que podía compartir esto con ella, que ella siempre sería mi mamá pero no había problema si otra mujer aparecía en mi vida, en ese momento me pareció imposible, éramos mi papi y yo contra todos, y estaba feliz con eso, sin embargo creo que he encontrado con quien compartirla.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por completo, no es tan viejo, pero…

—Es perfecto.

Bella cerró el broche, la pálida piel de ella contra la bronceada de Sue era una buena combinación.

—Y lo importante es que combina con el vestido.

Ahí estaba Leah para arruinar el momento.

…

La ceremonia fue maravillosa, Bella había llorado Angela también lo hizo, incluso Leah, aunque no quiso aceptarlo.

Las niñas lucieron muy hermosas con sus vestidos, Hailey hizo un buen trabajo sosteniendo el cojín con los anillos y Sophie y Gretchen no tuvieron ningún problema con los pétalos.

Incluso ahora, mientras Bella bailaba con Charlie, con su cabeza recostada en su pecho y su papi abrazándola, era maravilloso.

Habían sido los dos contra el mundo con el recuerdo de Renée presente, pero aun cuando Bella por mucho tiempo se había negado a que su madre fuera reemplazada, estaba feliz de que su papi encontrara a la mujer con quien compartir su vida.

—Te amo, Galletita.

—Y yo a ti, papi.

Charlie le dio un giro más antes de que Sue y su sobrino se acercaran, Charlie tomó la mano de Sue y Bella continuó bailando con Embry.

Aunque estaba feliz por su papi, una parte dentro de ella la motivaba a hacer un berrinche para que su papi regresara a ella como cuando era pequeña, pero su parte racional le recordaba que no era posible.

…

—¿Una?

Bella sonrió ante el pedido de Hailey, había celebrado haber ganado el ramo de la novia —ganándole incluso a Angela—, pero ante el pedido de su pequeñita y de sus demás niñas que la veían con la clara intención de querer una flor del ramo, simplemente les sonrió y entregó una peonia a cada una, quedándose solo con las mimosas de adorno.

—Mami, ¿tú nos quieres? —preguntó Mila, sus gotitas de caramelo fueron las únicas que no corrieron cuando tuvieron la peonia en sus manos.

—Yo las amo, tesoro, con todo mi corazón —respondió acomodando la tiara de florecillas de Kailani.

—Lo sabemos, solo queríamos estar seguras.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero no logró preguntar a qué se refería, pues las luces volvieron a cambiar, ahora el salón estaba iluminado de rosa y violeta.

Miró a Sue y a su papi en su asiento de honor, ambos le observaban con sonrisas tontas.

Antes de que preguntara qué mierda estaba pasando, Edward apareció con las cuatro niñas detrás de él, las gemelas la rodearon y fueron al encuentro de sus hermanas, las seis niñas con sus vaporosos vestidos, una copia del de ella solo que en pequeño.

—¿Edward?

—Bella, mi preciosa Bella, mi estrella fugaz que llegó para poner mi mundo de cabeza. —Le tomó las manos, las niñas detrás de él se rieron nerviosamente—. Había planeado un discurso elaborado, un discurso que intentaba describir mi amor por ti, pero no soy precisamente un hombre de muchas palabras, desde nuestra primera cita, preferí mostrarte con hechos lo mucho que me gustabas, lo hermosa y maravillosa que me parecías.

Bella sonrió, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

»Sé que vengo con un gran equipaje, un equipaje que para muchos sería simplemente imposible de aceptar, pero tú, tú pudiste domarnos a todos y hacer que te amarramos incondicionalmente.

Las niñas detrás de él asintieron animadamente.

»Por eso, después de recibir la aprobación de tu padre, estoy aquí. —Le soltó la mano y se hincó, sacando la cajita aterciopelada del saco—. ¿Aceptas ser parte de esta loca familia? ¿Ser la pieza que tanto nos hace falta?

—¿Ser nuestro octavo miembro? —preguntó Nessa.

—Sabemos que somos seis...

—... y que somos muy diferentes a ti.

Bella sonrió enternecida hacia las gemelas.

—Pero te amamos y lo que más queremos —prosiguió Tamara.

—Es que seas quien complete nuestla familia —dijo Gretchen.

—¿Favo? —concluyó Hailey.

Sabía que debía decirles que habría un noveno miembro en menos de un año, otra niñita que llegaría a completar su familia...

—¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! Siempre será un sí a ustedes.

Besó a Edward y sintió a las niñas abrazarlos.

En algún momento le diría, les diría a todos, pero ese no era el momento.

…

—Nena, tengo una buena resistencia a pesar de mi edad, pero no sé qué clase de súper potencia crees que tengo como para que después de la tercera vez, creas que voy a seguir teniendo una erección.

Bella sonrió y soltó el flácido miembro, no sin antes darle unas cuantas palmaditas, se abstuvo de inclinarse y dejar un beso, suponiendo que Edward no lo tomaría muy bien en ese momento.

Nunca se había quejado del sexo que Edward le ofrecía, siempre la hacía llegar y muchas veces la dejaba afónica, recordaba incluso una vez en donde casi la dejó inconsciente después de un orgasmo devastador, puede que estuviera cojeando por dos días en aquel entonces.

Pero si bien nunca se había quejado ni se quejaría, últimamente necesitaba a Edward a todas horas, quizás era una cosa del embarazo.

—No me digas que vas a dormir —murmuró, besándole la mejilla.

—Solo un minuto, para recuperar fuerzas y después sigo atendiendo a tu muy necesitada gatita.

Profirió un bostezo y cerró los ojos.

—No puedes dormir, Edward —protestó picándole las costillas—, tenemos que practicar con los desvelos.

—Nena, podemos hacerlo por la mañana, incluso a media tarde, no hay necesidad de desvelarnos, son las dos de la mañana, ven y acurruca tu tibio cuerpo junto al mío, puedo masturbarte con los dedos si todavía necesitas una liberación.

—No es eso, bueno, sí, quiero tus dedos, tu lengua y polla... quiero todo de ti, pero no estoy hablando de eso en este momento. —Se sentó sobre él, Edward soltó un leve bufido, pero siguió sin abrir los ojos—. Estoy hablando de que, si vamos a tener un bebé, tenemos que practicar esto de quedarse despierto para atender su llanto por las madrugadas.

Bella esperaba por fin una reacción de Edward, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el sonido de sus ronquidos.

»¡No me jodas, Edward!

Su amado novio se había quedado dormido justo cuando encontró la valentía suficiente para decirle sobre el bebé.

* * *

**Pues Bella le dijo del embarazo, pero Edward ya se había quedado dormido jajajaja.**

**No crean que nos deshicimos de Elizabeth, ella regresará.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 37**

Le había dicho a Edward que iba a tener todo controlado, que podía tener listas a las niñas y llegar a tiempo, él podía irse sin preocupaciones, ella llevaría a las niñas a casa de Carlisle después de recogerlas de sus respectivas clases.

Pasar por ellas había sido sencillo, llegó a tiempo por todas, bueno, casi, debido a que los profesores la habían detenido para hablar con ella de los avances de las niñas, haciéndola retrasarse unos cuantos minutos, pero las niñas no habían tenido ningún problema con eso.

Pero traerlas a casa para que merendaran algo rápido y se cambiaran de ropa estaba siendo una tarea bastante difícil.

Ella también había tenido que cambiarse de ropa después de que Gucci le manchara la blusa con sus patas sucias y Chanel dejara un regalito que embarró en su zapato.

Pero incluso aunque tuvo que hacer eso y limpiar la cocina al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de Hailey, las niñas aún no bajaban de sus respectivas habitaciones.

—¡Tienen dos minutos para bajar o las dejaré aquí! Y saben que lo haré.

—¡Ya vamos!

Bella negó con la cabeza y regresó a la sala en donde Hailey jugaba con una de las tantas muñecas que le había regalado, se suponía que tendrían que haber salido cinco minutos atrás, pero seguían en casa, y por cómo iban las niñas, definitivamente le harían llegar tarde.

No entendía por qué tardaban tanto, ella ya estaba lista y eso era decir muchísimo.

El timbre de la casa sonó avisando de una visita, lo último que Bella necesitaba en ese momento.

—¡Un minuto! —gritó hacia las escaleras, no recibió ningún ruido como respuesta.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a despedir a quien fuera que osara desperdiciar su tiempo, pero se detuvo al ver a Elizabeth frente a ella.

—Hola, ¿Bella, cierto? Me alegra tanto que abrieras la puerta, Edward cambió la fachada y por un minuto pensé que estaba tocando la puerta equivocada.

Bella detuvo la puerta cuando Elizabeth intentó entrar sin siquiera ser invitada.

—Lo siento, pero estamos a punto de irnos y no tenemos mucho...

—Siempre hay tiempo para mí. —Acto seguido la empujó y se abrió paso hacia la casa.

Bella contó hasta diez intentando calmarse, no estaba en condiciones de sacar a la perra a rastras como hubiera querido hacer. Las niñas estaban arriba y lo último que quería era preocuparlas por los gritos, Hailey se asustaría y ella estaba embarazada, no podía poner en riesgo a su chicharito.

—Elizabeth, realmente...

—Veo que por fin has hecho cambios por aquí —le interrumpió y miró alrededor—, por lo menos la niña está mejor vestida, ven aquí, Hillary, saluda a tu nana Lizzie.

Hailey la miró sin entender a quién estaba llamando, y abrazó la muñeca entre sus brazos sin ninguna intención de moverse.

»Veo que no es tan... educada.

—Lo es —respondió, caminando hacia su niña quien gustosa levantó los brazos para que la cargara—, solo que es Hailey, no Hillary, no esperes que vaya hacia ti cuando no sabes su nombre y la última vez que te vio fue... ¿cuándo fue?

Elizabeth la miró con una ceja alzada para después reír mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomaba asiento.

—Tienes carácter, Bella, me agradas, por lo menos eres más firme que mi hija, ella se puso toda rabiosa e histérica, uno pensaría que sabría calmar sus emociones, pero algunas personas no maduran.

—¿Tú hablando de madurar?

Elizabeth se rio de nuevo, parecía que nada le molestaba.

_¡Perra!_

—Volviendo al tema de mi visita, me enteré que Angela es tu amiga y que está embarazada.

—¿Jasper te lo dijo? —preguntó pensando en la cantidad de veces que Jasper lo repetía, estaba en el séptimo cielo.

—No, se lo escuché decir a Esme, la zorra de turno de Carlisle llegó con ropa para bebé y ahí fue cuando me enteré. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu visita aquí?

—Supuse que, ya que Angela es tu amiga, la mejor manera de asegurarme al bebé es a través de ti.

—¿Asegurarte al bebé?

—Claro, ¿has oído hablar de las propiedades del cordón umbilical y la placenta? Es un ganar, ganar, yo estoy aquí durante el embarazo haciéndoles compañía y ellos me dan la placenta.

Muy pocas cosas sorprendían a Bella, pero esa definitivamente la dejó con la boca abierta.

»Claro que si tú eres la embarazada, preferiría a tu hijo, eres mucho más linda y con el historial de Edward, apuesto a que harían niños buenos y sanos, ¿has pensado en embarazarte pronto, querida? Incluso puedes llegar a tener otras gemelas, unas más... parecidas a ti.

Y como si se tratara de un mal chiste, las cinco niñas se quedaron estáticas en las escaleras, definitivamente habían escuchado la conversación.

—Por fin aparecen mis nietecitas —dijo girando su cabeza, pero sin ninguna intención de ir hacia ellas—. Ellas son lindas, solo que está oculto debajo de ropa... no adecuada, pero si tienes un bebé, apuesto a que sería uno verdaderamente lindo, ambas ganaríamos si estuvieras embarazada.

Quería gritarle que estaba embarazada pero que bajo ninguna jodida circunstancia se acercaría a su bebé, ni siquiera la quería cerca de sus otras bebés.

Pero sabía que no había manera de que le dijera primero a ella que a Edward o a las niñas.

Con toda la calma del mundo, dejó a Hailey sobre sus dos pies, y le dio una palmadita en las pompis para que corriera hacia sus hermanas.

Sabía que una escena no funcionaría con Elizabeth, a ella parecía divertirle más que ofenderle, pero si creía que tenía ventaja sobre ella, estaba condenadamente equivocada.

Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, aquella tímida e inocente con la que conseguía que Charlie le comprara una nueva muñeca cuando era niña, o la que la salvó en más de una ocasión de una multa, se preparó para enfrentar a su _suegra_.

—Lizzie, ¿puedo llamarte Lizzie?

—Claro, querida, nos vemos prácticamente de la misma edad.

—Ya creo que sí, las maravillas de la cirugía plástica de hoy en día son verdaderamente milagrosas, ¿no crees que te hace falta un poco de botox en el pómulo izquierdo? Aunque solo es mi punto de vista.

Bella notó el momento exacto en donde Elizabeth comenzó a molestarse.

Había crecido junto con Esme, se burló junto con ella de los desastres quirúrgicos, por eso reconocer una aplicación de botox, un estiramiento, levantamiento e implantes era realmente fácil para Angela y para ella.

»Y hablando sobre las propiedades de la placenta, ¿estás pensando en aplicártela como mascarilla? Porque realmente creo que te convendría buscar una mascarilla mucho más fuerte, porque no creo que las patas de gallo en tus ojos, que más bien parece que tienes a toda la familia de pollos, se quiten tan fácilmente.

Escuchó la risa de las niñas, ya estaban animadas, lo cual era una buena señal.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa?

—¿Yo? Pero si no estoy bromeando, de hecho, para que veas lo sincera que estoy siendo, puedo recomendarte con el cirujano de Esme, es su ex esposo, y por cierto, también pagó mi fiesta de los dulces dieciséis y me regaló una cirugía para los dieciocho, lamentablemente mi papi se negó y obligó a Carlo a prometer que no me tocaría con ningún instrumento quirúrgico —contó y se encogió de hombros, pareciendo deprimida—. Carlo es un verdadero caballero, y es muy bueno en su trabajo, puedo conseguirte una cita, sería bueno para también levantarte un poco los pechos, que mira que aunque el bronceador es bueno para ocultar los estragos de la edad, no hace milagros, mucho menos cuando es de tan mala calidad que hasta mancha la ropa, aunque no debe ser una gran pérdida, después de todo, ¿dónde pudiste comprar esa blusa?, ¿en algún mercado de pulgas?

Elizabeth se levantó furiosa.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a...?

—¡A mí no me levantas la voz en mi casa! —le cortó, y sin siquiera darle una pista de lo que iba a hacer, dio un paso hacia adelante, colocándose las manos en la cadera—. Vienes a mi casa a exigir una barbarie, incluso si no fuera así, ¿por qué creerías que Angela permitiría que pusieras tus manos sobre su bebé? Si realmente crees que alguno de ellos te necesita, estás verdaderamente enferma, solo eres la mujer que llega a molestarlos de vez en cuando pero que milagrosamente desaparece lo suficientemente rápido como para olvidarla fácilmente.

—Escucha tú...

—No, tú escucha, puedes ser la nana Lizzie de mis niñas, puedes fingir cuanto se te dé la gana, pero eso no cambia que esperemos ansiosos el momento en el que te marches y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí.

—¿Con qué puto derecho vienes a hablarme de ese modo? ¿Crees que eres realmente importante en la vida de mi hijo? Ha tenido a cinco mujeres, cada una de ellas mil veces mejor que tú, tú solo eres una distracción, la jodida niñera que él necesitaba para sus hijas, ¿como por qué te pidió matrimonio a tan solo un año de conocerse? Demasiado apresurado, a menos que quisiera asegurarse a la cuidadora de las niñas.

—Pues con mucho gusto me casaré con él para estar cerca de mis niñas, después de todo el mayor atractivo de Edward son sus preciosas hijas.

Y también sus abdominales.

Su altura.

Sus fuertes brazos que la sostenían con firmeza.

Sus nalgas redonditas.

Y su ancha espalda que Bella rasguñaba cada vez que la penetraba con demasiada fuerza.

Pero su dotado paquete estaba por encima de todo eso, solo pensar en esa gloriosa parte de su anatomía la hacía querer correr en su búsqueda y saltarle encima.

Pero esas cosas no las necesitaba saber Elizabeth.

—¡No son tuyas! —gritó al ver que sus palabras ni siquiera le habían hecho daño—. Sus madres son unas putas, unas perras igual que tú, solo buscaban a mi hijo por comodidad, para después dejarlo con una mocosa más que cuidar.

—Es algo bueno que, como la_ niñera, _me quede aquí porque... las amo lo suficiente para que sean mías, ahora lárgate de mi casa.

—¿Tu casa? No me...

—¡Nada! —le calló—. Lárgate ahora mismo, porque mira que solo me detengo por mis niñas, pero puedo mandarlas arriba y sacarte de aquí como realmente me place hacer.

—Perra, te vas a arrepentir.

—Cuando tu opinión sea el número de Johnny Depp, me la das.

Elizabeth salió de la casa y Bella tuvo la satisfacción de cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando esta se giró para decir una última cosa.

Se volvió hacia las niñas, quienes estaban demasiado calladas.

—Espero que ustedes ya estén listas y no solo bajaran para escuchar el chisme.

—Solo tenemos que ir por los suéteres.

—Pues vayan, que ya vamos retrasadas y su padre me va a matar por llegar tarde. —Se acercó y tomó a Hailey de los brazos de Vanessa—. Tienen solo un minuto en lo que enciendo la camioneta y pongo a Hai en su asiento, si no están en la camioneta para cuando termine, considérense olvidadas.

Las niñas corrieron arriba y Bella se dirigió a la cochera, ella no iba a dejar a nadie y las niñas lo sabían, pero una que otra amenacilla siempre era buena.

…

Dejó a las niñas con Carlisle, en donde Jasper y Sophie ya estaban, besó a cada una de ellas, prometiendo que regresaría para la hora de cenar pues debía ir a la tienda de manera urgente para revisar que todo estuviera empaquetado de manera correcta, confiaba en las personas que contrató Amun, pero eso no evitaba que se hiciera cargo de los pequeños detalles de su negocio.

Al llegar, Angela estaba ahí con una tablilla en la mano, palomeando los productos que estaban siendo empaquetados. Bella se acercó notando la pequeña elevación en su vientre, según las medidas en sus respectivas ecografías, ambas tenían tan solo dos semanas de diferencia, Angela era la más adelantada y ya comenzaba a notarse la elevación en su ropa.

Terminaron de revisar los paquetes y las etiquetas de envío antes de que el servicio de entrega pasara por las cajas, desde la reapertura, además de las ventas locales, las ventas en el sitio web habían aumentado, Amun estaba hablando sobre la posibilidad de abrir una sucursal en California.

Era aún muy precipitado, pero Amun confiaba en que se llevaría a cabo.

Con los pedidos enviados, ambas se escabulleron a la oficina a relajarse, sabiendo que tendrían que regresar a la casa Cullen para la cena, Rosalie estaba a nada de ponerse de parto y la cena era como una pequeña celebración familiar para esperar al niño.

Los Cullen tenían tradiciones raras.

—A mí no se me nota tanto como a ti —dijo Bella sentándose en la silla del escritorio, Angela tomó asiento justo frente a ella—, quizás es porque es tu segundo embarazo.

—Posiblemente, recuerda que con Sophie comenzó a notarse casi cuando tenía cinco meses, eres primeriza.

—Por lo menos agradezco que las náuseas aún no aparezcan.

—¡Amen a eso!

—Sí, aunque principalmente es porque no sé cómo se lo explicaría a Edward sin preocuparlo.

—¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

—No lo sé, creo que está en negación, le he dejado caer una que otra indirecta, le digo sobre lo lindo que será tener otro bebé en casa, pero él lo relaciona contigo.

—¿Será porque sabe que estoy embarazada? Los hombres suelen ser algo lentos —se encogió de hombros—, tienes que hablar directamente con él, y también con las niñas.

—Lo sé.

—Porque si no lo haces tú, Sophie terminará hablando, ahora Jasper la mantiene entretenida con la llegada de la beba y los planes para compartir la habitación, pero ella terminará hablando tarde o temprano. Por el momento solo habla de tu bebé conmigo, pero no creo que dure mucho, Jasper se ha vuelto un buen confidente para Sophie.

—Quizás que a ella se le salga no sea tan malo.

El golpe de Angela en su brazo la hizo chillar.

»¿Por qué mierda fue eso?

—Fue por ser una cobarde, solo enfrenta a Edward y dile.

—¿Y cómo se supone que se lo diga? ¿Apenas atraviese la puerta? O quizás después de que terminemos de cenar y las niñas pidan su helado de postre le diga que debe comprar más porque estoy embarazada y me he comido todo el helado porque al parecer esta bebé tiene la idea de volverme una bola.

El sonido de algo golpeando contra el suelo las sobresaltó, ambas se giraron para ver a Edward tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

—Al parecer ya se lo has dicho.

—¡Mierda!

Corrió a su encuentro, revisando que no se hubiera golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte.

—¿Amor? ¿Edward?, despierta, nene.

Angela apareció junto a ella con una almohadilla para desmaquillar mojada con perfume.

Bella pasó la almohadilla por la nariz de Edward, esperando que recobrara la conciencia.

—Vamos, nene, no me hagas esto, estoy embarazada, no me puedes dar estos sustos.

Edward recobró la conciencia, estaba confundido y mareado, le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Angie, llama a emergencias.

—No —murmuró Edward, apenas logrando articular palabra—, no podemos ir.

—Sí que podemos, te has desmayado y no sé si te has golpeado la cabeza, puedes tener una horrible contusión, quizás hasta un coágulo de sangre... Llama a esa ambulancia.

—No —dijo pestañeando y enfocando a Bella—, si estás embarazada, no puedes ir al hospital, no voy a exponerte a gérmenes innecesarios.

—Aww, aturdido y aun así te preocupas por nuestra nena.

Bella besó castamente sus labios y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, Angela también le ayudó, juntas lo llevaron al sofá de la oficina y lo acomodaron para que estuviera cómodo, luego Bella se hincó para acariciar su rostro.

—Aún creo que es mejor que vayamos al hospital, asegurarnos que estés bien también es importante, tanto como nuestro chicharito.

—He tenido contusiones antes y esto no es nada parecido, estaré bien.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Sí, yo lo digo, ahora tú dime sobre que estás embarazada.

—¿Sorpresa?

—¿Es en serio?

—No lo planeé, ni siquiera estaba en mis posibilidades, tenemos seis niñas y creí que eso sería suficiente, pero al parecer nuestro método falló.

—Un desbalance hormonal —dijo Angela—, hemos estado en mucho estrés en los últimos meses.

—Lo suficiente como para que mis hormonas se alborotaran y provocaran que las pastillas perdieran su efecto.

—Esperen un segundo... ¿Ambas lo están al mismo tiempo? ¿De los mismos meses?

—Nos enteramos el mismo día y, por las pruebas, solo tenemos unas cuantas semanas de diferencia, pero posiblemente las niñas nazcan en el mismo mes.

Edward las miró por un segundo antes de reír a carcajadas, aunque no duró mucho pues se quejó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Solo ustedes dos serían capaces de embarazarse al mismo tiempo.

—No fue planeado.

—No, fue su aura o esa mierda de la que a veces hablan.

Bella rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para revisar que Edward no tuviera ningún chichón.

¿Había sido el destino lo que las hizo embarazarse al mismo tiempo? Habían tenido problemas con el anticonceptivo, a cualquiera podría pasarle, pero definitivamente solo ellas podrían compartir una condenada habitación de parto.

Un par de réplicas de ellas dos pasaron por su cabeza, si las niñas eran una cuarta parte de lo dinamita que ellas eran de niñas, definitivamente tendrían canas en muy poco tiempo.

…

Era justo su aniversario, cumplían un año de relación, quizás para muchos era demasiado rápido, pero guiarse por los estándares de los demás era absurdo, ellos vivían su vida a su manera, bajo sus propios términos, y por esa razón es que ambos estaban emocionados de ver a su bebé. Había sido idea de Edward y Bella estuvo encantada, así que habían dejado a Gretchen y Hailey en casa de Carlisle mientras que las demás niñas estaban en sus diferentes actividades, y ahora estaban solos en la sala de espera del obstetra. Revisarían que la bebé estuviera bien además de que la verían, Edward estaría junto a ella para verla, quizás no era la primera vez para Edward, pero Bella ni siquiera dudaba de su alegría y emoción.

Una beba, a pesar de ya tener otras seis niñas, no era una cosa sencilla, no lo hacía menos estresante, los miedos de que pudiera pasarle algo eran persistente en los dos, al igual que la emoción y la alegría al saber que habían creado una vida, una combinación perfecta de ambos.

Bella se preguntaba si heredaría la sonrisa torcida de Edward, la misma que las seis niñas poseían.

Esperaba que sí.

Rellenaron los formularios y contestaron las preguntas de rutina, incluso Edward respondió unas cuantas preguntas sobre los embarazos de las niñas, así como la salud de estas al nacer, la doctora les tranquilizó asegurándoles que solo era para completar el historial de salud, el cual serviría para prevenir alguna anomalía que el bebé pudiera llegar a presentar en el transcurso del embarazo o durante el parto.

Bella preguntó por las pruebas de cáncer, su papi se las había hecho regularmente después de que Renée falleciera, había una posibilidad de ser hereditario y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su nenita en la incertidumbre. La doctora les aseguró que harían los chequeos y seguimientos necesarios para mantener la salud del bebé.

Después de que algunas de sus dudas fueran resueltas, la tan esperada ecografía estaba sucediendo. No había mucho que ver, había cosas sin formas, hasta que por fin la obstetra señaló un punto en la pantalla y les habló de medidas. Más pequeño que un renacuajo, pero ahí estaba moviéndose para sus padres, Bella sollozaba al verlo, no era la primera vez que lo veía, sin embargo eso no quitaba la emoción de saber que estaba ahí, creciendo en su interior. Escuchar el rápido palpitar de su corazón solo fue la guinda del pastel. Sintió los dedos de Edward acariciando su cintura, tenía la vista cristalizada, igual que ella, quizás no era su primera bebé ni su primera experiencia con la ecografía, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera siendo igual de importante.

Una vez terminaron con la ecografía, Bella volvió a ponerse las bragas y ambos regresaron al consultorio en donde la doctora los esperaba con las imágenes de la ecografía y el disco con el latido del corazón de su bebé. Los dos tomaron asiento, preguntándose si había encontrado algo malo como para que otra persona estuviera ahí con ellos.

—Ella es Sharon, es la trabajadora social.

—No deben preocuparse, no estoy aquí como una amenaza, solo es por protocolo.

—Sabemos que es su primer embarazo, señora Swan, pero en el formulario ha escrito que tienen bajo su cuidado a seis niñas más.

—Sí, las seis son mis hijas —dijo Edward—, Bella adoptará a tres de ellas en cuanto el matrimonio se lleve a cabo.

Bella asintió recordando una semana atrás cuando Victoria la llamó para decirle que cedería los derechos de Hailey para que pudiera adoptarla.

—_Siempre he creído que una niña necesita de padres amorosos, sé que Edward hacía un magnífico trabajo, pero ya que ahora has entrado a escena y yo no puedo cumplir con el papel de madre que Hailey necesita, sé que tú, Chihuahua, eres lo que ella necesita._

Habían comenzado con el trámite unos días después de la llamada de Victoria, y las gemelas se les habían acercado a ambos tan solo unas noches atrás para preguntarles si ellas también podían ser adoptadas.

—_Ness y Tam tienen a tía Tanya, Gren tiene a su mamá, sabemos que ella no está mucho por aquí, sin embargo tiene a su mamá que la visita de vez en cuando, pero nosotras, al igual que Hai, no tenemos una mamá, ¿Bella también puede ser nuestra?_

El trámite también estaba en proceso.

—Entendemos eso, pero seguimos preocupados por la calidad de vida que llevarán, siete niñas equivalen a un gran gasto, además de que cada una necesita tiempo para cubrir sus necesidades.

—Cubro las necesidades de mis hijas perfectamente, incluso antes de que Bella y yo comenzáramos una relación, nunca descuidé mi relación con ellas, son niñas amadas y atendidas, además recibo la pensión de sus madres, cada una de mis hijas tiene un monto asignado por un juez, ninguna de ellas vive en mal estado. Las gemelas, aunque serán adoptadas por Bella, el acuerdo de custodia aclara que seguirán recibiendo una pensión y una gratificación a su fondo universitario, es el arreglo al que mi abogado llegó. Los gastos de mis hijas mayores los comparto con mi exesposa con quien tengo una muy buena relación porque sabemos que las niñas merecen una armonía familiar. La madre de Gretchen deposita mensualmente sin falta ni retraso la manutención, no importa en qué parte del mundo esté, Jane cumple con su obligación; a la única que puedo decir que mantengo enteramente es a Hailey y eso es solo porque Victoria tuvo problemas financieros y acordé con ella renunciar a la manutención, aunque en estos dos años ha aportado ocasionalmente unos cuantos dólares a la cuenta de Hailey...

—Calma, Edward.

—No, Bella, tengo una familia grande y espero una bebé que la haga aún más grande, pero eso no quiere decir que mis hijas deban tener una vida precaria.

—Nunca insinué eso, señor Cullen.

—Pues a mí me lo ha parecido. —Se puso de pie obligando a Bella a hacer lo mismo—. Tengo un buen empleo, una buena familia y una buena vida, quizás en lugar de estar buscando cosas en donde no las hay, deberían ir a buscar a padres que verdaderamente maltraten a sus hijos. Que pasen buena tarde.

Bella siguió a Edward fuera de la consulta, ni siquiera se detuvo en recepción para concertar otra cita, suponiendo que él querría cambiar de médico. Edward detuvo la puerta del ascensor para que ella entrara junto con otra pareja, una vez dentro colocó los brazos de forma protectora sobre su vientre y así bajaron hasta el sótano en donde se encontraba el estacionamiento, cuando llegaron Bella le quitó las llaves y lo arrinconó contra la camioneta.

—Tranquilo, amor, todo está bien, nadie nos va a quitar a nuestras niñas ni te acusarán de ser un mal padre, ni siquiera podrían probar algo así.

—Esa mujer insinuó que...

—Sé lo que insinuó, la simple presencia de ella ahí me molestó también, pero sé la familia que somos, sé que las niñas son felices y amadas. Debes tranquilizarte, tus nervios me preocupan y mantenerme tranquila es lo mejor para nuestra ranita.

Edward suspiró antes de sonreírle y colocar sus manos en su cadera, tocando con su pulgar su aún plano vientre.

—Ella es primordial en este momento.

—Lo es. Ahora llévame a comer antes de que tenga que regresar a la tienda y tú tengas que ir por las niñas a sus clases, el mal rato que nos hicieron pasar no va a arruinar nuestro día. —Sacó del bolso las ecografías y el disco con el latido del corazón—. Las tomé antes de que nos hicieras salir de ahí.

—Necesito una para ponerla en mi cartera.

—Sacaré copias para toda nuestra familia, nuestra ranita merece ser apreciada por todos.

—Sí que lo merece.

Bella se puso de puntitas y esperó que Edward bajara a su encuentro para compartir el beso que habían querido darse desde que la primera imagen de su bebé apareció en la pantalla.

…

Esperaron dos semanas antes de por fin decidirse a contárselo a la familia y a las niñas, Angela y Sophie hasta el momento eran las únicas que lo sabían.

El hijo de Rosalie había nacido completamente sano, y estaba en casa junto con sus padres y hermano. La pequeña cosita rubia había hecho suspirar a Bella y dudar en regresárselo a Rosalie, el solo pensar que en unos cuantos meses ella tendría a su bebé en brazos, la hacía sonreír como maniaca.

El plan era sencillo, se lo dirían a las niñas primero, era fundamental que ellas estuvieran enteradas primero.

Después Bella se lo contaría a Charlie y Edward lo haría con su familia, esperaba que Jasper fuera lo suficientemente efusivo como para romper cualquier tensión.

Esa tarde era cuando se los dirían, Edward había ido por pizzas, mientras que ella se quedaba pasando el rato con las niñas, una tarde familiar y terminar con la noticia era una buena idea.

—Del uno al diez, ¿cuánto me quieres? —preguntó Gretchen, ambas estaban recostadas en el sofá mientras Mila y Kailani decidían qué juego de mesa jugarían, Nessa estaba en la cocina preparando palomitas mientras que Tamara y Hailey hacían estiramientos, Tamara estaba segura de que Hailey entraría a ballet con ella la siguiente temporada.

Edward debería estar llegando en los próximos veinte minutos.

—Yo creo que del uno al diez, yo te quiero una manzana.

—Una manzana no es un número, mami —dijo Gretchen riendo.

—Lo sé, pero es que no hay un número exacto que describa cuánto te quiero, podría decir un trillón, pero eso seguiría siendo muy poco para todo lo que yo te amo, por eso digo que te amo una manzana, porque mi amor no tiene ninguna medida, ni lógica, así es el amor sincero.

Gretchen le abrazó feliz por la respuesta.

—Yo también te quiero una manzana, mami.

Bello besó las mejillas de Gretchen causando su risita chillona y dulce.

Jugaron dos juegos de mesa, siendo interrumpidas por Hailey quien quería tomar todas las piezas. Estaban riendo a mitad del juego con la película de fondo para cuando Edward llegó con pizza y helado.

Comieron reunidos en la sala, riendo, riñéndose y tirando uno que otro vaso de gaseosa, una típica tarde familiar.

—Quiero helado —dijo Tamara limpiándose las migas de pizza de la boca.

—Antes del helado, Bella y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

—¿Estamos en problemas? —preguntó Kailani.

—Le dije a Kailani que no era buena idea —prosiguió Mila visiblemente asustada por ser descubierta.

—No hubiera pasado nada si Mila no hubiera cerrado la puerta.

—No es mi culpa, tú quisiste dormir con Gucci.

—No te quejaste cuando te llevaste a Chanel.

—Alto las dos, no es nada de eso, ni siquiera sé de lo que están hablando, pero después las veré en su habitación para que me cuenten exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.

Las gemelas asintieron, mirándose la una a la otra, posiblemente disculpándose o culpándose por los problemas en los que se metieron.

—Entonces, volviendo al asunto, Bella y yo descubrimos recientemente una cosa que cambiará las cosas en la casa a partir de ahora.

—Gretchen lo hizo —chilló Tamara interrumpiendo nuevamente a Edward.

—No es cierto —protestó la pequeña—, Tam y Ness dijeron que era seguro dejar la ventana abierta, fue su culpa que el conejo musical de Hailey terminara mojado.

—Lo dijimos porque Gretchen derramó el perfume de Bella sobre la alfombra y apestaba, solo abrimos la ventana para que se dispersara el olor, además, Tam debía regresar y cerrar la ventana.

—No es cierto, nunca me dijiste que yo lo hiciera, además me fui a mis ensayos de ballet y tú te quedaste aquí, pudiste cerrarla.

—Estaba ocupada alejando a Bella, a Hailey y a papá del cuarto, el olor aún persistía…

—Tampoco estoy hablando de eso, pensé que el conejo se había descompuesto cuando se cayó de la cuna, ahora veo que no es así, pero hablaré con ustedes después.

Las tres asintieron y guardaron silencio.

—¿Tienes alguna travesura que confesar antes de que papi continúe hablando, Hai? —preguntó Bella a la más pequeña de las niñas.

La niña se quedó pensando para después negar con la cabeza.

—Bien, ahora que por fin tengo su atención, queríamos hablar con ustedes, pero no sobre alguna travesura, aunque ya sé qué es lo que haré la próxima vez que tenga que castigarlas, ustedes solitas me dirán toda la verdad.

Las niñas se rieron nerviosas.

—¿Entonces de qué querías hablar, papá? —preguntó Kailani.

—Tenemos noticias que darles.

—Si es sobre la boda, yo les dije que no iba a volver a usar vestido, solo lo hice por la abuelita Sue.

—No es sobre eso —le tranquilizó Bella—, estoy pensando en que las mujeres llevemos traje y los hombres vestido.

Las niñas se miraron entre sí antes de asentir.

—Nos parece un buen plan.

—Después discutiremos los planes —dijo Edward.

—Claro, claro, ahora diles la noticia, una muy buena.

—¿De qué trata?

—¿Nos llevarán a Disneyland?

—Lo haremos cuando puedan mantener su habitación limpia y ordenada por más de tres días.

—Ni siquiera quería ir a Disneyland.

—Quería hacer esto de manera calmada, pero con ustedes no se puede, pequeñas parlanchinas —suspiró Edward ante la risilla de las niñas—. Bella... Bella está embarazada, tendrán una hermanita en unos cuantos meses.

Bella esperaba el shock en sus rostros, la sorpresa, incluso estaba preparada para oír a las niñas preguntar si estaban hablando en serio o solo era una broma. También era bienvenida la incredulidad y los celos por parte de Gretchen y las gemelas —Hailey aún era muy pequeña y si fuera a estar celosa sería cuando comenzara a crecerle el vientre—, pero jamás en sus opciones estuvo el enojo ni la furia, sin embargo era exactamente eso lo que los brillantes ojitos de sus niñas reflejaban.

Edward debió ser consciente del enojo de sus hijas pues carraspeó y continuó hablando.

—Sé que es una sorpresa, también lo fue para Bella y para mí, pero es una buena noticia, habrá una beba en casa, ¿recuerdan lo chiquita que era Hailey?, esperemos que la bebé no llore tanto como ella lo hacía.

Las niñas se quedaron calladas por un largo momento, Bella sentía el nudo formándose en su garganta.

—¿Dónde dormirá? —preguntó Tamara.

Que hicieran preguntas era una buena señal, por lo menos estaban reaccionando a la noticia y no mostraban la horrible indiferencia.

—Bueno, está la habitación de invitados, casi nunca se usa, es pequeña y creo que sería una buena opción para la bebé.

—¿Por qué ella tendrá su propia habitación?

—¿Solo porque es hija de Bella tendrá su propia habitación?

Escuchar a las gemelas llamarla por su nombre causó el mismo dolor que si le atravesaran con un cuchillo, podía decir que incluso Edward había quedado en shock.

—Niñas…

Gretchen fue la primera en correr fuera de la habitación, comenzó a llorar a mitad de las escaleras, Bella se puso de pie y corrió detrás de ella.

—Déjame, déjame.

—¡Gren!

—Déjame, no te quielo, ya no. —Era increíble cómo Gretchen empezaba a pronunciar mal cuando estaba nerviosa o enojada, parecía que en esos momentos olvidaba todo el progreso que habían hecho.

Bella ni siquiera le hizo caso, la abrazó a pesar de que se removía e intentaba soltarse, luego se recargó contra la pared, sosteniéndole los brazos y las piernas, Gretchen siguió pataleando, ignorando la voz de Bella.

—Tú ya no me quieles.

—Claro que lo hago, te amo una manzana, ¿recuerdas?

—Mentiste.

—No, no lo hice, que esté embarazada no significa que te quiera menos o que la quiera más a ella, la quiero porque es mi nenita y tú...

—A mí nunca me has dicho eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nunca me has dicho nenita, le llamas así polque...

—Porque ella es mi nenita —los asustados y llorosos ojos de Gretchen la miraron directo a la cara—, ella es mi nenita, y nunca te he llamado de esa forma porque tú eres mi rayito de sol, mi pequeña y hermosa conejita, tú eres mi pequeña conejita que llena de alegría mi día.

—¿Siemple lo selé?

—Por siempre y para siempre. —Besó su frente y sus mejillas—. Ahora deja de llorar que no hay razón para las lágrimas, vas a tener una hermanita con quien jugar.

Hailey apareció por la escalera y corrió a su encuentro apenas las vio. Bella reacomodó a Gretchen y dejó lugar para Hailey.

—Ya no selemos más tus bebés.

—Ustedes siempre serán mis bebés, incluso sus hermanas mayores lo son, el único cambio que vamos a tener con la llegada de la bebé, es que yo me ponga gorda y quizás que le compremos una cama a Hailey.

—La cuna es para la bebé, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gren, al parecer estaba más tranquila, lo deducía por su pronunciación.

Bella quiso responder de inmediato que sí, pero se detuvo al pensar que Gretchen quizás lo malentendería, sin embargo, entre más pensaba en una respuesta, las posibilidades de que su niña volviera a alterarse aumentaban.

Decidió permanecer neutral.

—Sería para la bebé porque de ese modo estaría segura al dormir, Hai necesitó la cuna en su momento, hasta tú lo hiciste algún tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no dormirá con nosotras?, Hai y yo dormimos juntas polque somos las pequeñas —dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos—, papi lo dijo, pol qué ella no, ¿ella es difelente de nosotlas?

—No lo es, es su hermana y es tan importante como ustedes, lo de la habitación solo era una opción, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para que la nena llegue y planear las cosas

—Pelo...

—No hay pero, mi conejita hermosa, la llegada de la nena no va a cambiar mi...

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, los rápidos pasos subiendo las escaleras la silenciaron, las cuatro niñas llegaron al piso de arriba y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones azotando las puertas. Era bastante claro que iban a estar enojadas con ella por un largo tiempo.

Edward llegó después, parecía agotado, compartieron una mirada que les dijo que las cosas no estarían muy alegres en ese lugar por el resto del día.

—¿Qué les parece un poco de helado para mis tres chicas?, he traído de avellanas y de fresa.

—Yo —gritó Hailey feliz abrazando el cuello de Bella—, yo esas como mami.

—Un rico helado de fresas para compartir será —le dijo Bella besando su regordeta nariz—. Gren, las tres podemos compartir, si tú quieres.

—Quiero de avellana.

Y solo con eso bastó para saber que Gretchen no la perdonaba.

**...**

—Que grata sorpresa, Bella, ¿no has traído a las niñas?

—Esta vez no, tenía que hablar con ustedes en privado.

—Oh, bueno, llamaré a tu padre, está en el patio trasero poniendo un columpio para las niñas, está emocionado desde que nos dijiste que dejarás a las niñas el siguiente fin de semana.

—Ellas también están emocionadas, están contando los días para venir.

Siguió a Sue hasta la sala y se sentó dejando que ella fuera en busca de su papi, intentó tranquilizarse, estaba tan emocionada por darles las noticias, confiaba en que ellos se pondrían felices.

Aunque también lo había pensado de las niñas y se había equivocado, aún estaban recelosas con ella.

—Siempre es bueno verte, Galletita, tienes muy abandonado a tu viejo padre.

—He estado muy ocupada con la tienda.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se sentó junto a ella y abrazó sus hombros—, no te pido que vengas, pero una llamada no lastima a nadie.

—Te llamo dos veces a la semana.

—Podrían ser cuatro, hablo más con las niñas últimamente.

—No seas dramático, Charlie —bufó Sue sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá—, aún no estás tan viejo para que comiences con tus achaques.

Su papi bufó y Bella rio, hacían una buena pareja.

—Les he traído una pequeña sorpresa a ambos, espero les guste y lo amen tanto como yo lo hago.

Bella le entregó el obsequio a su papi, quien la miró con una ceja alzada mientras lo aceptaba, nunca fueron precisamente delicados cuando se trataba de las envolturas de regalo, así que Charlie arrancó el papel dejando a la vista una caja más pequeña, la abrió para encontrar otra envoltura.

—Si esta es una broma en venganza de la vez que te regalé una manzana en aquella enorme caja, me niego a continuar.

—No, papi, no es eso, yo sí maduré.

—Sí, claro, maduraste.

Terminó de abrir el regalo hasta llegar a la tierna ropita de bebé.

—No entiendo, ¿nos has regalado ropa para las niñas?

Bella rodó los ojos ante la absurda conclusión a la que llegó.

—No, te he regalado ropa de una niña en específico.

—¿De Hailey?, es la más pequeña, pero esto es aún más pequeño.

Bella negó con la cabeza, había pensado que era una manera directa de decirles, pero al parecer se había vuelto a equivocar.

—A veces los hombres son tan lentos —dijo Sue, quien había estado sonriendo durante todo el tiempo—. ¿Por qué no lo tomas y lees las letras en la barriga?

Charlie lo tomó y estiró para mostrar las palabras.

_**La pequeña ranita del abuelo.**_

—No entiendo, Bella, ¿ranita? A ninguna de las niñas le digo de ese modo.

—Lo sé, pero ahora quizás quieras llamarla así, después de todo, rima con el nombre.

—Ninguno de los nombres de las niñas rima con ranita.

Bella se rio sin poder evitarlo, Sue junto a ella estaba solo a la espera de que Charlie comprendiera lo que les estaba intentando decir para poder emocionarse.

—Regrésame la fe en los hombres y dime que Edward lo entendió a la primera.

—Se desmayó cuando se enteró, pero en cuanto recobró la conciencia, su mente solo pensaba en nuestro bienestar.

—¿Por qué se desmayaría?

Bella rodó los ojos, las señales indirectas no eran precisamente la fortaleza de sus hombres.

—No todos los días le dicen que será papi por séptima vez.

Bella se rio mientras el entendimiento cruzaba el rostro de su papi, pasó de estar en shock a tartamudear, antes de mirar de nuevo el mameluco y quedarse contemplando la diminuta ropita sin siquiera parpadear.

Sue sonrió y la abrazó, felicitándola y prometiendo ser una abuela muy consentidora.

—Dejemos que se recupere del shock, mientras te preparo un poco de té y me dices cuándo fue que te enteraste, sé que ustedes dos tenían la sospecha en mi boda, pero pensé que solo había sido un susto.

Bella miró a su papi una última vez para descubrir que seguía en el mismo estado catatónico, una mosca pasó junto a él y ni siquiera se movió.

—Pues no fue un susto, tengo una pequeñita creciendo dentro de mí, mi pequeña ranita.

* * *

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 38**

Bella casi dejó caer los frascos con pigmentos ante el grito de felicidad de James quien se dignaba a aparecer por la tienda nuevamente, había pensado que su continuo coqueteo con Tanya lo mantendría lejos de la tienda.

Evidentemente se había equivocado.

Pero por suerte, todavía era demasiado temprano como para que la tienda comenzara a llenarse de clientes, solo había otra empleada que estaba acomodando los barnices por colores, la estética era sumamente importante.

—¿Cómo están el día de hoy dos de mis chicas favoritas?, el sol brilla, las aves cantan, los niños ríen, es un maravilloso día para estar vivo.

Bella miró a Angela, quien la miraba de igual manera sin entender qué era lo que le ocurría al rubio ese día, no tenía al bebé con él, lo cual era extraño, James solo dejaba a J.J. con la niñera cuando tenía que trabajar en la veterinaria o era una emergencia a la cual no podía llevarlo.

Normalmente siempre lo llevaba a la tienda y desde que la prueba marcó positivo, la idea de estar cerca de un bebé la emocionaba aún más.

»¿Qué tal las ventas? —cuestionó acercándose al mostrador—. Lamento no haber podido venir a la reinauguración, pero tuve el parto de una yegua y tuve que salir de la...

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser —gritó Bella dejando los frascos y acercándose a James quien guardó silencio—, estás malditamente cojeando, eso quiere decir que...

—Jimmy tuvo suerte anoche —se burló Angela, meneando las cejas.

—Anoche, en la madrugada y dos veces por la mañana, el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Debería ser extraño que se alegrara tanto por su ex, pero era inevitable, había perdonado al idiota hacía mucho tiempo y ya que por fin la había dejado en paz, le alegraba mucho más.

—¿Entonces Tanya y tú le dieron duro a la cama?

—Claro que sí, bebé —asintió chocando los cinco con Angela—, la sigo molestando, pero ahora en lugar de huir, solo me avienta al colchón, y déjenme decirle que todos esos músculos son solo un beneficio… un maldito y condenado beneficio.

Bella y Angela no pudieron evitarlo, chillaron cual colegialas, tomaron a James y lo llevaron a la parte trasera, necesitaban información.

El chisme era verdaderamente necesario.

No querían saber detalles sucios, pero sí las cosas básicas.

—¿Qué tan dura está?, cada vez que carga a las niñas puedo ver sus venas marcándose, ¿también se marcó cuando te estaba dando duro? ¿Acaso estuvo arriba de ti?

Bella tuvo que aceptar para sí misma que realmente sí quería saber esos detalles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward sentó a sus cinco hijas en el sofá, pocos meses atrás estarían vistiendo shorts deportivos, camisetas y tenis, ahora tenía a cinco niñas completamente diferentes. Quizás Tamara era la más evidente de las cinco, si sus ballerinas, la blusa con volantes y el short falda de mezclilla no eran suficiente indicativo de que su pequeña había cambiado sus gustos, solo necesitaba notar el largo de su cabello, este había crecido bastante, aún no se asemejaba al largo cabello de Bella, sin embargo apostaba que en poco tiempo lo tendría igual; Kailani era la segunda más cambiada seguida por Mila, aunque ella en menor medida, aún seguían combinándose al vestir, si Kailani usaba una falda plisada roja, Mila usaba un short o si era Mila quien decidía usar jeans con estampados, Kailani usaba una jardinera similar; Gretchen y Nessa eran las siguientes en la lista, Bella decía que Gretchen debía probar con diferentes atuendos hasta que encontrara su estilo propio, por esa razón a veces la encontraba con vestidos similares a los de Sophie y otras veces pants y shorts deportivos era lo que usaba; Nessa era la que menos cambios había tenido, su cabello a diferencia del de sus hermanas seguía siendo corto, quizás había cambiado algunos colores y estampados, incluso usaba brillo de labios y cada mañana antes de irse a la escuela se rociaba un poco de perfume de Bella al igual que todas las demás, pero en lo demás seguía igual.

Era claro para cualquiera que Bella había influido en ellas de muchas maneras, sin embargo el mayor rasgo en el que había influenciado era en la autoestima de las niñas, no es que realmente tuvieran problemas, pero sí notaba como ahora hablaban con más seguridad y cuando entraban a cualquier habitación irradiaban felicidad y siempre llamaban la atención de la mejor manera.

La misma energía que Bella poseía, y estaba seguro que su pequeña ranita sería de la misma manera.

Y por esa razón tenía a sus cinco niñas enfrente de él.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Las niñas se removieron incómodas en sus lugares, ellas sabían exactamente lo que habían hecho, los últimos días las cinco prácticamente habían pasado su tiempo libre en sus habitaciones intentando mantenerse alejadas de Bella.

Las cenas se habían vuelto incómodas y esto solo aumentó cuando Bella se levantó corriendo al baño pues el olor de la comida le había dado náuseas.

Por esa razón iba a ponerle un alto a sus hijas, Bella se lo había dicho.

—_Pueden estar enojadas, aunque creo que es más que nada celos, pero no me voy a disculpar por estar embarazada, porque no lo siento, de ninguna manera._

Edward tampoco lo sentía, puede que fuera su séptima bebé y le diera miedo pues estaba en los cuarenta, no era un viejo, pero sí que notaba las diferencias, aunque no sé lo hacía saber a Bella, porque a pesar de que sabía lo complicado que sería tener a un bebé en casa, esperaba su llegada con emoción.

Un hijo siempre sería una bendición, siempre lo vio así y siempre lo vería así.

—No hemos hecho nada, papá —dijo Nessa cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Estás segura?

Estaba intentando tener tacto con ellas sobre el asunto, pero tampoco iba a menospreciar a la nena que Bella cargaba en su vientre y que él ya amaba profundamente, sus hijas también la amarían, de eso estaba seguro, solo era cuestión de que dejaran atrás los celos injustificados.

—Va a haber otra bebé en casa muy pronto.

—Lo sabemos.

—Una nueva hermana —prosiguió tanteando el terreno—, recuerdo que estaban felices cuando supieron que Hailey venía en camino, bastante felices, apenas si podían contener su alegría.

—Las cosas son diferentes —dijo Mila—, antes no teníamos una mamá y ahora la bebé nos la va a quitar.

Edward no se había equivocado, sabía que sus pésimas relaciones habían afectado a las niñas, pero nunca imaginó la magnitud.

—¿Crees que Bella se va a ir cuando nazca la bebé?

—Siempre se van —respondió Kailani.

—Son situaciones completamente diferentes —les aclaró—, me voy a casar con Bella, ambos estamos comprometidos con esta familia, ella las ama, nunca les ha dicho lo contrario.

—También estabas casado con mamá, y, aun así, ella se marchó —dijo Tamara encogiéndose de brazos—, quizás Bella decida que no somos lo suficientemente buenas.

—Ustedes lo son.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre se van? Cuando te separaste de mamá yo era muy pequeña, así que no lo recuerdo, pero incluso cuando nacieron las gemelas, esa mujer tampoco se quedó con nosotras, después Jane solo nos usó y también se marchó, incluso Victoria se fue y Hailey sabrá que también la abandonó.

—¿Siempre se han sentido así?

—Te amamos, papi —dijo Gretchen bajando del sillón que compartía con sus hermanas y yendo a su encuentro—, sé que mami me quiere, pero no tanto como para quedarse conmigo.

—Nena...

—Bella también dejalá de quelelme —comenzó a sollozar—, hoy no me llevó con ella, solo se llevó a Hailey.

Los ojos cristalinos de Gretchen le rompieron el corazón.

¿Cuánto se había equivocado con sus hijas?

¿Realmente les había hecho tanto daño?

Ahora haberle sugerido a Bella que le permitiera a él encargarse le parecía un poco estúpido.

Pero solo un poco.

—Me dijo que me quelía, pelo ahola ya no sé.

Edward abrazó con fuerza a su pequeña niña, y pronto se vio rodeado de sus demás niñas que también necesitaban un poco de consuelo.

—Vamos a hablar de esto de otro modo —dijo sin soltar a sus niñas—. ¿Realmente creen lo que dicen? Somos una familia de siete y Bella entró en ella sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba.

—Sí, pero...

—Déjame terminar, Mila. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Después de que Hailey naciera me dije a mí mismo que no saldría con más mujeres, ustedes eran mis chicas ahora y yo estaba bien con eso, pero a pesar de que ustedes me daban mucha felicidad, a veces llegaba a sentirme solo.

—Lo sabemos, tío Jazz nos lo decía.

—El tío Jazz es un bocón, pero me motivó a salir. Yo pensé en... una cita o dos, algo para pasar el rato, pero no estaba planeando tener una relación estable, no iba a dejar entrar a nuestras vidas a una mujer que las lastimara y no solo hablo de la parte sentimental, también de la parte física, moriría si por mi culpa ustedes terminaban heridas.

»Entonces, un día esta guapa chica aceptó salir conmigo, pensé que sería divertido, lo fue, fue una cita peculiar, ella me gustó mucho y por un minuto pensé que era la indicada, quizás a ella le contaría sobre mis seis campeoncitas.

—Bella se enteró y se enojó —le recordó Vanessa.

—No estoy hablando de Bella.

Las niñas fruncieron el ceño sin entender.

»Conocí a alguien antes, una rubia preciosa que tenía dos hijos de su anterior pareja, durante nuestra tercera cita me dijo que tenía dos niños y yo le dije que tenía unas encantadoras niñas, comencé a hablar de ustedes, decirle lo preciosas, encantadoras y únicas que eran, yo había escuchado cuando ella me contó de los suyos, así que me pareció correcto que yo hablara de ustedes y lo maravillosas que eran.

—¿Las cosas no resultaron?

—Ni un poco, ella me preguntó si había alguna manera de que ustedes se fueran con sus madres, mientras que yo conocía a sus hijos.

El rostro de incredulidad de las niñas le hubiera hecho sonreír si no fuera por el recuerdo de aquel desagradable momento.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que ustedes venían conmigo, éramos un paquete de siete y bajo ningún motivo iba a alejarme de mis hijas.

—¿La volviste a ver?

—No, y fue ahí cuando cierta castaña respondió mi mensaje y concertó una cita conmigo, al principio tenía dudas, suponía que solo sería una cita informal.

No les iba a decir que pensó que solo tendría unos cuantos revolcones con Bella y no volvería a verla.

—Pero no lo fue —dijo Kailani.

—No, en muy poco tiempo la bonita castaña me tenía preso de su belleza, era diferente a todas las mujeres con las que alguna vez había salido, no se parecía a nadie a quien hubiera conocido.

—Bella es... Bella —murmuró Tamara sonriendo.

—Creo que esa es la mejor descripción que podemos darle, Bella es solo Bella, ella no actúa como los demás, se guía por lo que piensa y siente, por lo que es mejor para ella y para las personas que ama, siempre busca que sus seres queridos sean felices.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, papá —volvió a hablar Vanessa tomando la palabra.

—Bueno, sí, ya lo saben, así como saben el desastre que hicimos durante la primera cena juntos.

Las niñas se rieron al recordar aquel día.

—Mami limpió mi cabello —dijo Gretchen sonriendo de nuevo—, y me dijo que era muy guapa.

—Te dijo algo que es completamente cierto, pero no es a lo que quiero llegar. Bella no se marchó después de esa desastrosa noche, tampoco las noches siguientes, incluso en aquel accidente de los tickets, a ella no le desagradó.

—Ella nos vio pelear por la última rebanada de pizza —dijo Mila haciendo reír a su hermana—, al final Bella la tomó, le dio una mordida y nos dio una mitad a cada una.

—También me ayudó con mis asuntos personales —continuó Tam—, y te convenció de dejarme practicar ballet.

—Y amenazó a mamá para que me trajera a casa porque me extrañaba, ni siquiera estaba molesta conmigo, de hecho, estaba feliz de tenerme en casa.

—Ella nunca lo estaría.

—¿Ni ahora? —preguntó Kailani—. Hemos sido groseras con ella, me negué a comer helado con ella y realmente sí quería helado.

—Ella las sigue queriendo, es lo bueno de una mamá, no las deja de querer por nada del mundo.

Las niñas asintieron pensativamente.

»Sé que tienen miedo, pero no hay por qué temer, si Bella no se ha ido después de todo lo que le hemos hecho pasar, ella no se irá, ¿y saben por qué?

—Porque es terca como una mula —dijo Tamara aguantando su risa—, eso es lo que dice el abuelo Charlie.

—Además de eso, ella se queda porque las ama demasiado, no diré como si fueran sus hijas, porque para Bella ustedes ya lo son, son sus bebés tanto como la bebé que lleva en el vientre.

—¿Estás seguro, papi? —preguntó Gretchen.

—Estoy completamente seguro, yo no les iba a contar esto, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepan.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bella solo me puso una condición para casarse conmigo.

—¿Cuál?

—Firmar un acuerdo prenupcial en donde se diga que, en caso de divorcio, ustedes se quedan con ella.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí, ella dijo que podíamos terminar nuestra relación, que aprendería a superarme pero que nunca las dejaría a ustedes.

—¿Aceptaste?

—Claro que lo hice, yo no soy quién para separar a unas niñas de su madre.

El brillo en los ojos de sus niñas le dijo que las cosas estarían mejor a partir de ese momento.

…

Edward sonrió ante el grito de Bella, habían preparado toda una sorpresa para ella, había pasado toda la tarde con las niñas sacando la vieja ropa que había guardado en el sótano, desde mantas que habían pertenecido a Nessa hasta las pequeñas calcetitas de Hailey, incluso encontraron el primer disfraz de Gretchen para Halloween, el cual era de una pelota de béisbol.

Ahora tenían todo en la sala como una sorpresa para Bella… incluso para Hailey quien tomaba las cosas para examinarlas y jugar con ellas.

—Son obsequios para nuestra hermanita —murmuró Gretchen sosteniendo el disfraz—, yo la quiero mucho y espero que ella también me quiera, aunque he sido muy mala.

—Tú nunca serás mala, conejita hermosa —murmuró agachándose y abrazando a Gretchen—, además, ranita te quiere un montón, las quiere a todas ustedes, cómo no lo haría si tiene a las mejores hermanas del mundo entero.

—¿A pesar de lo mal que nos hemos portado? —preguntó Tamara sosteniendo la mano de Nessa.

—No les voy a mentir, me dolió que no se emocionaran —reconoció haciendo que las niñas se removieran incómodas—, pero entiendo que les asustara, sin embargo nunca dudé de su amor por ella o por mí.

Las niñas la abrazaron y Edward no pudo estar más que feliz al ver que su pequeña familia volvía a estar bien.

Siete niñas realmente era una odisea pero junto con Bella sabía que lo lograría.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eran raros los momentos que tenían a solas, normalmente las niñas siempre estaban alrededor y si no eran ellas, era Edward o Jasper quienes estaban demasiado sobreprotectores por sus respectivos embarazos, pero por fin tenían un tiempo libre, Edward, Jasper y Emmett habían llevado a las niñas y al niño al campo de bateo, incluso Hailey los había acompañado.

Pensaron en visitar a Rosalie, pero sabían que esta no estaría muy complacida, Tanya y Jessica eran sus amigas íntimas y habían estado a su alrededor ayudándola con el bebé, y Bella no se creía capaz de soportar a Jessica, a Tanya sí, pero a la zorra de Jessi definitivamente no, si tenía que soportarla tan solo por una hora, terminaría discutiendo y con unas inmensas ganas de asesinarla.

Por esa razón ambas prefirieron pasar una mañana juntas, con yogures, tés y bizcochos, disfrutando que sus bebés no renegaban de esos alimentos.

Pero ahora la pacífica mañana que Bella había planeado se había transformado en una en donde su querida amiga estaba renegado y diciendo que estaba loca.

Angela negaba con la cabeza al escuchar la barbarie que Bella tenía en mente, normalmente ambas se apoyaban sin importar cuán loca, estúpida o arriesgada fuera la idea que habían tenido, desde acampar bajo la lluvia de Port Angeles haciéndoles creer a sus padres que estaban en la casa de la otra solo para conseguir un boleto para el grupo que amaban, hasta liberar a las ranas de biología y a los ratones que eran el alimento de la serpiente, que era la mascota del laboratorio, y por lo cual se ganaron una semana de castigo.

Incluso aquella vez en donde aseguraron que la prueba de embarazo era de Shelly, su vieja amiga del instituto, y se mantuvieron firmes aun cuando Shelly terminó en un internado de monjas y siendo castigada por sus padres.

Quizás debería sentirse culpable, pero no lo hacía.

Pero ahora mientras Bella le contaba sus planes, le mostraba panfletos y diversas opciones, Angela se negaba a cooperar.

—No te estoy pidiendo que robemos un banco.

—Eso sería fácil, unas máscaras, hackeamos algunos sistemas, una maleta para guardar los millones y listo, el banco está saqueado, pero tú quieres planear la boda en dos semanas, Bella, ¡dos semanas!, lo que estás pidiendo es imposible.

—No es imposible.

—Claro que lo es.

—No lo es, solo necesitamos organizarnos y tendremos una boda.

—No es tan sencillo, si quieres una boda decente entonces necesitamos mínimo seis meses, e incluso así no creo que podamos hacerlo.

—No quiero una boda decente, quiero una boda antes de que parezca una ballena, pensé en esperar hasta después de que Ranita nazca, pero no quiero esperar un año completo, por mucho que me emocione la idea de tenerla a ella ese día, no quiero esperar tanto.

—Estás loca, ¿qué clase de boda sería? ¿Piensas casarte en el juzgado?

—No, he solicitado la licencia esta mañana antes de venir aquí, por eso llegué tarde, Edward y yo planeamos hacerlo en el jardín trasero de papi Cullen, es grande y espacioso, solo la familia cercana, Esme estará feliz de hacerlo, aún más cuando Elizabeth sigue rondando y Esme prácticamente se ha mudado a la casa Cullen.

—Sigo pensando que estás loca, pero está bien, ¿qué piensas del turquesa?

Bella sonrió sabiendo que siempre contaría con Angela, eran como dos mitades de un mismo cerebro, un cerebro loco y retorcido pero que funcionaba bien junto.

—No, detesto el turquesa, es tan común al igual que el amarillo, todos usan amarillo, piensa en otra cosa.

—Tienes razón, turquesa, amarillo y rojo quedan descartados, al igual que el azul rey, quedan vetados de las posibilidades. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal si la mitad de las niñas va de rosa y la otra de violeta? Sé que ellas serán tus damas de honor, así que no me postularé para ese puesto, pero sí organizaré tu despedida de soltera con estríperes calientes, así que ve diciéndole a Sue que se prepare porque contrataré a un policía solo para ella.

—Los policías quedan descartados, aceptaría un bombero, pero un jodido policía no.

—Claro, claro, sería algo enfermo, Charlie es el sheriff y de solo pensarlo…

—Angela…

—Cambiemos de tema y volvamos al vestido de las niñas.

—Las niñas no usarán vestido.

—De acuerdo, quizás podamos encontrar un pantalón de color rosa y violeta.

—No, estoy pensando en algo para ellas más... impresionante.

Bella tomó una de las revistas hasta llegar a la página marcada y se la mostró a Angela.

Su chillido de aprobación fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que había tomado la mejor decisión.

—Es perfecto para ellas.

—Lo sé, en cuanto lo vi supe que ellas tenían que usarlo, las describe a la perfección.

—Sí que lo hace, ¿Edward llevará uno similar?

—Ese es el plan, ahora solo necesito encontrar una boutique que pueda tenerme un vestido listo en menos de dos semanas.

—Creo que será más complicado que eso.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Bueno…

—Angie…

—Intenté salvarlo —protestó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cocina, Bella la siguió hasta la habitación en donde la vio abrir la puerta de su armario y sacar un largo protector.

—¿Angie?

—Me metí a tu departamento e intenté salvarlo, pero estaba demasiado sucio en algunas partes. Logré quitarle el olor, la tintorería hizo maravillas, incluso la tela sigue igual de suave pero no hay manera de que sea un vestido completo. Sue incluso lo llevó con una vieja amiga, Esme también hizo algunas llamadas y Edward pagó una pequeña fortuna para poder limpiarlo, pero a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, no hubo manera de salvarlo por completo, tenemos por lo menos un ochenta por ciento del vestido, podemos usarlo en un nuevo vestido, aunque no sé si sea suficiente. Quise recuperar el vestido de tu mamá, pero…

Bella no la dejó terminar, se arrojó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eres la mejor amiga del mundo, Angie, ponerle tu nombre a mi bebé definitivamente no es suficiente.

—Pensé que la llamarías Renée —murmuró Angela en medio de un sollozo.

—Angela Renée, no puedo pensar en un nombre mejor que ese.

Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron por un poco más de tiempo, antes de tomar los trozos de tela y comenzar a hacer llamadas, en algún lugar debían encontrar a una modista que pudiera convertir los restos del vestido de Renée en un nuevo vestido para Bella.

Mientras Angela discutía por teléfono, Bella se llevó lo que suponía que era el velo a la nariz, tendría una parte de su madre en el día de su boda, su amiga se había puesto en peligro solo para poder regresarle el recuerdo más memorable que tenía de su madre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward se rio al ver a Bella renegar al teléfono, él no tenía ningún problema en esperar por la boda, estaba dispuesto a darle la boda de ensueños que su preciosa prometida deseaba.

Pero si Bella quería una boda en dos semanas, entonces él pagaría lo que fuera necesario para que ella tuviera lo que deseaba.

—He encontrado a una modista que está dispuesta a perder sus manos para tomar el vestido de mi madre y convertirlo en mi diseño de ensueño, las niñas han traído un montón de cosas que Charlie les llevó a comprar en Forks para la bebé y te tengo a ti, que es lo más importante, si en mi boda sirvo aperitivos de atún en lugar de salmón, realmente no me importa, voy a ser tu esposa y compartiré tu apellido junto con las niñas, yo ya los consideraba mi familia pero ahora nadie podrá negarlo.

Edward había tomado esa explicación y dejado que Bella organizara y le gritara a cualquiera que osara decirle que estaba cometiendo una locura.

La visita con el ginecólogo estaba programada para tres días antes de la fecha de la boda, solo para asegurarse que el estrés no hubiera causado ningún problema a la bebé.

Pensar en su bebé siempre lo hacía sonreír, Rosalie seguía molestándolo en que no podía asegurar que se trataba de una niña, Jessica estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Seis niñas no aseguran que solo tendrás niñas.

Puede que ellas tuvieran razón, no había ninguna prueba que le dijera que él solamente podía tener niñas, sin embargo tenía seis niñas, ¡seis!, no era una garantía pero definitivamente las probabilidades eran altas.

O por lo menos él lo veía de ese modo, por eso se atrevió a apostar con Rosalie y Jessica, por suerte Tanya había estado de su lado, diciéndole que seis niñas en su historial le daba la ventaja de ganar.

El chillido histérico junto a él lo regresó al presente.

—¿Qué clase de florería no tiene rosas blancas? Es absurdo lo que me están diciendo... no quiero claveles... no, no, rosas blancas... no, no rosa pastel.

Edward realmente sentía pena por el tipo, Bella no aceptaba una negativa como respuesta, y desde luego que mucho menos lo haría cuando planeaba su boda.

Ni siquiera cuando ayudó a Sue había estado tan histérica.

—Aguarde un minuto, por favor. —Bella despegó el teléfono de su oreja y frunció el ceño al número que aparecía en la pantalla, Edward vio como dudó al deslizar el ícono verde para recibir la llamada—. ¿Aló?

Edward esperaba escuchar que quizás la pastelería no podía hacer el pastel mitad avellana, mitad fresa que Bella quería, pero en su lugar ella se puso pálida.

—Sí, soy yo… ¿En qué hospital está?

—¿Bella?

—Voy para allá.

Antes de que Edward pudiera preguntar, Bella tomó su bolso, las llaves del auto y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

—Bella, espera, ¿qué ocurre?

—Angela —respondió saliendo de la casa y corriendo al auto— e-es-está en el hospital, necesito ir con ella, yo…

—No puedes manejar así. —La detuvo de abrir la puerta.

—Necesito ir.

—Yo te llevaré, llamaré a la niñera y…

—No puedo esperar, Edward, no puedo, la puedo perder si ella…

—Bella…

—Manejaré con cuidado, pero por favor, déjame ir…

—No puedo, puedes sufrir un accidente, correré con la vecina y le pediré que se quede con las niñas mientras llega la niñera y después te llevaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Sabía que Bella se negaría, estaba demasiado alterada y no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

Corrió con la vecina y le explicó que necesitaba salir con urgencia, la niñera no tardaría en llegar, solo necesitaba que cuidara de las niñas por lo menos durante quince minutos, con eso resuelto regresó hacia donde estaba Bella, que se mordía las uñas.

Se subieron al auto y condujo hacia el hospital que Bella le indicó.

—Le dije que tenía que decirle a Jasper, le dije que simplemente no podía suponer que todo estaría bien, se lo dije, se lo dije y ella no me escuchó, tendría que haber insistido más, obligarla a contarle a Jasper o hacerlo yo misma, soy su mejor amiga y no me preocupé lo suficiente

—Amor…

—Si pierde a la bebé o la pierdo a ella nunca me lo perdonaré, nunca.

Edward aceleró asintiendo, mientras sostenía la mano de Bella e intentaba calmarla.

* * *

**Yanina muchas ****gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero**

**M queridas y amadas acosadoras, las quiero un montón y espero que a pesar de que suelo desaparecer sigan querié como yo las quiero a ustedes.**

**Gigi, sabes que siempre te mandé muchas fuerzas y mis mejores deseos para que te revuerqras pronto y te dieran de alta, te adoro y quisieron un montón 🙊**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘**


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 39**

Edward veía a Jasper dar vueltas por la sala de espera, había llegado tan solo diez minutos después que ellos al hospital junto con una llorosa Sophie, al parecer habían quedado con Angela de verse en la librería para ir al parque los tres juntos, pero Angela nunca había aparecido.

Los cuatros habían esperado con impaciencia a que el médico saliera con noticias sobre el estado de Angela, Bella había llamado a los Weber informándoles de la situación, solo para ser interrumpida por el médico quien les dijo que Angela se encontraba estable y el producto no había tenido daños, así como dio el permiso de entrar a ver a Angela. Jasper había estado neurótico desde que el médico le prohibió la entrada, su nombre no figuraba por ningún lado y Bella había estado demasiado ansiosa por ver a Angela como para detenerse e interceder para que él entrara.

No podía culparla, había sido un mar de lágrimas desde la llamada telefónica.

Ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos y el médico y Bella no regresaban.

—Tranquilízate, Jasper.

—¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice? Angela está ahí adentro, a unos cuantos metros y no me permiten entrar a verla, soy el padre de su bebé y en lugar de dejarme entrar, fue Bella a quien le dieron autorización, ¿con qué jodido derecho? Yo tengo más derecho que ella, por lo menos yo no me hubiera callado sabiendo que Angela podía tener un accidente, ¿qué clase de amiga es?

Edward no tuvo ni siquiera que darle un golpe a su hermano por sugerir tal cosa, fue Esme, que estaba llegando junto con Carlisle, quien lo golpeó con su bolso.

—No puedes estar golpeando a mis hijos, cariño —murmuró Carlisle, pero sin ninguna intención de detenerla.

—Puedo y lo haré cuando sea necesario —refunfuñó visiblemente molesta—. Angela y Bella han estado juntas desde los cinco años, pasaron por la vergonzosa adolescencia juntas, se fueron a la universidad juntas, vivieron juntas por un largo tiempo ayudándose mutuamente aunque ni siquiera estudiaran lo mismo, incluso durante el difícil embarazo y parto de Angela fue Bella quien se mantuvo día tras día junto a ella, solo separándose para atender a Sophie, por Dios, Jasper, ¿crees que es solo porque llegó al hospital primero que la han dejado entrar? Bella es el contacto de emergencia de Angela, también lo es para Sophie, todos lo saben, incluso Bella tiene de contacto directo a Angela, mucho antes que Charlie, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque Bella y Angela han estado juntas prácticamente toda su vida, son una sola. No dudo que te duela y estés preocupado por ella, yo también lo estoy, pero nunca, jamás en tu vida, vuelvas a sugerir que a Bella no le interesa el bienestar de Angela, porque sé de antemano que Bella daría todo para que Angela esté bien.

Edward no pudo haberlo dicho mejor.

Jasper se removió incómodo, pero solo duró unos minutos pues Sophie se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia los Weber quienes estaban igual de alterados que Bella.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —demandó la señora Weber al mismo tiempo que Sophie era cargada y consolada por su abuelo.

—Tranquila, Martha, ella está bien, Bella está...

Esme guardó silencio al ver a Bella regresando por el pasillo, se cubría la cara intentando acallar el llanto. Edward caminó hacia ella abrazándola, Bella se dejó consolar.

—An-Angie está bien —murmuró para calmar a todos—, ella y el bebé están estables, su presión está estable, han dicho que se trata de hipertensión crónica y por su antecedente de preeclampsia, están seguros de que volverá a desarrollarla en el transcurso del embarazo, aún no saben qué fue lo que hizo que su presión arterial se elevara de esa manera.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? —preguntó Martha aún tensa.

Bella asintió al mismo tiempo que Martha corrió por el pasillo solo para ser detenida por la enfermera a quien solo le bastó revisar el expediente para dejarla seguir su camino.

—¿Tía Bella?

Edward soltó a Bella y dejó que cargara a Sophie en brazos, ambas se necesitaban más de lo que las palabras podían describir, eran el puerto seguro la una de la otra.

Una vez el señor Weber estuvo seguro de que Sophie estaba en buenas manos, siguió los pasos de su mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio solo con los hipidos de Bella de fondo y el sollozo de Sophie, quien aparentemente no estaba dispuesta a soltar a Bella, sus bracitos se aferraban a su cuello mientras que sus piernas abrazaban sus caderas, su rostro escondido en el pecho de Bella.

Edward abrazó su cintura pensando en lo mucho que significaba la una para la otra, Bella veía en Sophie una extensión de Angela, una pequeña niña que era una mini copia de su mejor amiga, mientras que Sophie veía en Bella un complemento de su madre, sabiendo que siempre que estuviera junto a ella, una parte de su madre permanecería vivo.

—Todo va a estar bien, cariño, Angie es fuerte —murmuró Esme intentando dar un poco de consuelo—, si no les pasó nada aquella vez en donde llenaron de perlas de poliestireno el auto del director Michael, estoy segura de que esta vez tampoco lo hará.

Edward agradeció a Esme hacerla sonreír, aunque fuera un poco.

**...**

Edward sostuvo a una dormida Sophie, Bella y Jasper habían desaparecido en la habitación de Angela una vez que Bella logró que permitieran la entrada a Jasper, lo cual había sido más difícil de lo que suponía, pero al final su hermano había logrado entrar a la habitación y calmar un poco sus nervios, por eso es que se había quedado a cargo de la niña. Esme y Carlisle se habían quedado junto a él a hacerle compañía, aunque Edward suponía que Esme estaba aún más preocupada pues había sido ella quien vio crecer tanto a Bella como a Angela, debía ser demasiado difícil para ella verla en un estado crítico, pero siendo tan peculiar como solo ella era, intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.

—¿Estás listo para arrastrar a Bella fuera del hospital? —cuestionó Esme—. No hay manera de que logres sacar a Bella de aquí a menos que uses la fuerza... no la fuerza bruta, Bella está embarazada.

Edward asintió sabiendo que sería una lucha perdida el intentar razonar con ella.

Angela estuvo prácticamente instalada junto a Bella cuando ella tuvo el accidente en el baño, podía visualizar a Bella haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Edward se preguntaba si sería más difícil convencer a Bella o a Jasper de permitir que los Weber se quedaran con Angela.

No hubo necesidad de organizar un plan, pues vio como Bella y el señor Weber aparecieron por el pasillo, ambos visiblemente molestos.

—Angela se quedará en observación toda la noche, solo para prevención —explicó el señor Weber—, Martha y Jasper le harán compañía.

Edward no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

—El muy idiota de tu hermano sugirió un juego de piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quién se iba y quién se quedaba —murmuró Bella cruzada de brazos—, ellos nos ganaron, sigo creyendo que hicieron trampa.

—Lo hicieron —respondió el señor Weber causando la indignación de Bella—. Necesitas ir a casa, cariño, tienes a las niñas esperando por ti y debes cuidar del bebé, Angela nunca se lo perdonaría si llega a pasarles algo.

—Pero no puedo dejarla sola.

—Estará en buenas manos —intentó razonar Esme—. Ve a casa y deja que Edward te dé un poco de amor.

Bella suspiró, Edward sabía que habían logrado convencerla, aunque ahora le tocaba a él encargarse de que ella no se escabullera al hospital durante la madrugada.

**...**

Edward bufó al sentir a Bella pasearse por la habitación, se despertó solo para ver en su reloj que eran las cinco de la mañana, tan solo habían dormido tres horas.

Bella había estado demasiado nerviosa como para descansar, dejó que las niñas le dieran su amor, la consolaran y las ayudó con los regalos manuales para Angela.

—_Se sentirá mejor cuando vea nuestras tarjetas... —dijo Mila._

—_... a Angie le gustan mucho los colores, le encantarán las tarjetas —prosiguió Kailani._

Las niñas habían aportado su granito de arena para animar a Bella, la preocupación no había disminuido, pero la mantuvieron entretenida por un largo rato, o por lo menos hasta que las llevaron a la cama, en donde Edward tuvo que retenerla para que no saliera de la casa dispuesta a dormir en la sala de espera solo para estar cerca de Angela.

Fue una noche difícil intentando que dejara de llorar.

Por fin se había quedado dormida alrededor de las dos de la mañana después de decirle que la bebé de Angie estaría bien pero que la suya tendría problemas si no lograba calmarse y dormir un poco.

Había dormido poco y ahora tenía a una Bella dando vueltas por la habitación.

—La hora de visitas es hasta dentro de unas seis horas por lo menos —murmuró sobresaltándola.

—No puedo dormir —se encogió de hombros—, iré al departamento de Angela, Arnold está pasando la noche ahí y necesito ver a Sophie.

—Bella...

—Les prepararé el desayuno y después los tres iremos al hospital y sacaré a patadas a Jasper de ahí, yo debí quedarme.

—Bella...

—Es mi hermana, Edward, Angie es mi hermana, tal vez no de sangre, pero en el alma lo es y estuve a punto de perderla de nuevo, ¿y por qué? Porque no la presioné lo suficiente para que se quedara en casa y reposara, los mareos y dolores durante el embarazo de Sophie fueron insoportables desde el primer mes, pero esta vez no había aparecido ningún síntoma, le dije que aunque no los tuviera no significaba que se había librado de la preeclampsia. Debí insistir en que no confiara en que su presión estuviera estable, o que no se sintiera mal, pero en lugar de insistir me quedé callada y ahora ella está en el hospital.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama e iba a su encuentro.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento así? Jasper está resentido conmigo, no me ha dicho nada, pero ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra más que para lo necesario, no soy estúpida, sé que me culpa y puede que tenga razón.

—Ahora sí estás siendo estúpida.

—¡Edward!

—No es tu culpa, Bells, no podías evitarlo, ¿crees que Angela tenía razón cuando se culpaba por tu accidente en el baño?

—Eso era estúpido, fue un accidente, esto pudo haberse prevenido.

—Quizás no.

—No me estás ayudando.

—Sí lo estoy haciendo, Angela está en buenas manos, Martha y Jasper están con ella y aunque sé que Angela apreciaría tu compañía y que la necesitas tanto como ella necesitaba ver que estabas bien después del accidente, también sé que se preocuparía porque no estés cuidándote lo suficiente, apenas probaste bocado ayer y hoy planeas salir a las cinco de la mañana.

—Yo...

—Entiendo tu preocupación, yo también lo estoy, por eso llevaré a las niñas a casa de Emmett y después te llevaré al hospital, pero eso será en algunas horas más, todavía es temprano y aunque sé que Arnold y Sophie apreciarían tu presencia, ellos también necesitan descansar y nuestras niñas necesitan ver que estás bien y darte su amor.

Edward quiso gritar victorioso cuando Bella suspiró y regresó a la cama, la ayudó a quitarse la ropa y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Normalmente la visión de Bella en sujetador y bragas siempre lo excitaba y quería ir más allá, pero en ese momento, querer tener sus manos en todo su cuerpo, solo era para demostrarle que no estaba sola.

**...**

—Yo tendría que estar ahí.

Edward esperó pacientemente a que Bella se calmara, llegaron tan solo cinco minutos después de que Angela fuera enviada a realizarse un ultrasonido, Martha y Jasper le acompañaban, y aunque eran buenas noticias que la presión de Angela no se alteró durante la noche y que no tuvo ninguna complicación, Bella estaba indignada por no estar junto a ella.

Aunque los latidos del bebé eran estables, el médico quería asegurarse que no tenía desprendimiento de placenta.

—Nena, tranquila, Angela está bien, en unos momentos podremos verla, no te preocupes.

—Claro, Arnold, te haré caso cuando dejes de apretar mi mano con tanta fuerza.

Edward ocultó su sonrisa al ver al señor Weber avergonzado. Levantó a Bella de su asiento y se sentó en su lugar, colocándola a ella en su regazo, estaba mucho más calmada después de recibir las noticias de que Angela pasó una buena noche, aunque permanecería en observación, las náuseas y dolores en la parte superior de su abdomen eran suficientes para mantenerla en el hospital.

Diez minutos después, Jasper apareció sobre una camilla empujada por un enfermero.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —cuestionó Edward caminando hacia el enfermero con Bella y Arnold detrás de él—. ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?

—¿Es familiar suyo?

—Es mi hermano.

—En ese caso, puede esperar con él, solo es un simple desmayo, a muchos padres les ocurre después del ultrasonido.

—No es el primer ultrasonido que Angela se hace o en el que Jasper está presente —dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, en ese caso debió ser una sorpresa enterarse que iba a tener gemelos.

Edward agradeció estar cerca para detener a Arnold y que este no cayera sobre Bella cuando terminó desmayado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella sostenía la mano de Angela, Martha había ido al departamento a descansar después de una larga noche en vela, con Angela fuera de peligro y con Bella dispuesta a permanecer a su lado, la mujer se marchó después de prometer que pasaría a echar un vistazo a las siete niñas en casa de Emmett.

Jasper aún estaba recuperándose del shock de enterarse que sería padre por partida doble. Edward había estado riéndose de él por la última hora.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se te nota más que a mí —murmuró Bella. Angela estaba despierta, aunque muy agotada como para siquiera moverse, de vez en cuando murmuraba algunas sílabas, pero mayormente era Bella quien llevaba la plática, le había dicho que Sophie estaba tranquila jugando con Gretchen y posiblemente siendo una dulzura con Rosalie, la niña sabía ganarse a las personas.

»Me diste un susto de muerte, ¿qué se supone que haría sin ti?

Angela la miró, quizás no tenía energías, pero la conexión que ambas compartían era suficiente para comunicarse sin palabras.

»Claro, viviría y me haría cargo de Sophie sin siquiera dudarlo, lo sabes, me encargaría de que siempre te recordara con amor, nunca debes dudar de lo comprometida que estoy con ella, pero ¿no tenerte a ti? Una parte de mí se iría contigo.

Angela le apretó levemente la mano y la miró como si le estuviera diciendo "dramática".

—No puedes juzgarme, pero yo a ti sí.

Angela movió la cabeza en clara señal de "mírame, estoy en la cama medio convaleciente".

»Sabes lo que quiero decir, te dije que, aunque te sintieras bien, debías contarle a Jasper.

Angela suspiró.

—Anda, descansa, mis sobrinas necesitan que su mami esté mejor.

Angela le apretó la mano en respuesta.

»No me voy a ir, no hay manera de que lo haga.

Angela cerró los ojos y a los pocos segundos estaba dormida.

Bella suspiró y se reacomodó en la silla, sin soltar la mano de Angela, sentir su calor corporal la calmaba lo suficiente como para darle esperanza de que todo estaría mejor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela fue dada de alta dos días después, Sophie había estado en el séptimo cielo cuando le dijeron que eran dos bebés, no solo uno. Jasper había superado su shock, aunque ahora estaba más preocupado por saber cómo haría para que Angela se mudara con él, ya que desde que le dijo del embarazo ella le había dicho que era bienvenido en su casa cuanto deseara pero que no se mudaría con él pues era demasiado pronto.

Martha se quedaría en Seattle hasta que Angela estuviera recuperada por completo o hasta que el médico dijera que podía seguir con sus actividades normales.

Sue había ido a Seattle para ayudarles con las niñas, pues Bella no podía dividirse en mil para hacer todos sus pendientes y con el embarazo y los cuidados que este suponía, era preferible aligerarle la carga lo más posible.

Las niñas lo entendían y habían estado comportándose extra bien, aunque Sue mimándolas y preparándoles galletas por montones había sido un muy buen incentivo para que su comportamiento mejorara.

Tanya había ofrecido llevarse a Tamara y Nessa con ella unos días, pero ambas se habían negado. Quizás un día estaba bien, pero una semana quedaba descartado, a pesar de que James había intervenido y trabajado para agradarle a las niñas, invitándolas a jugar partidas en el Xbox, y aunque a ambas les gustaba tener a un bebé, se negaban a pasar una noche lejos de Bella y de los pequeños cambios que el embarazo presentaba.

—_Tu novia me ha quitado a mis hijas —gruñó Tanya después de recibir el rechazo._

—_No te hagas la que te duele, que escuché de un pajarillo que tienes un novio que te mantiene entretenida casi cada noche._

—_¿Cómo mierda se enteró Bella?_

—_¿Quién dijo que me lo dijo Bella? Fue el mismo James, estaba en las nubes diciendo que eras adictiva._

—_¿Acaso no entiende cuando debe cerrar el pico? —refunfuñó—. Le voy a enseñar a mantenerse callado._

—_Yo creo que le gusta tu amor duro y es lo que buscaba —respondió Edward meneándole las cejas—, no vayas a romperlo con todo y cama._

—_Cállate._

Todos habían ofrecido su apoyo para quitarle un poco de peso de los hombros a Bella, pero incluso cuando Charlie y Sue se llevaron a las niñas por dos días, Bella seguía exigiéndose.

Si no estaba con las niñas, estaba con Angela o con Sophie, o en la tienda haciendo el trabajo de las dos, aun cuando Sam había dicho que tomaría turnos dobles.

Edward se mostró comprensivo en todo momento, pero después de ver a Bella a punto de quedarse dormida sobre la mesa, su paciencia terminó y la obligó a descansar.

—Entiendo que estés preocupada por Angela, yo también lo estoy, pero no puedes descuidarte, tú también estás embarazada, no de gemelos, pero nuestra ranita es igual de importante.

Quizás había utilizado un poco la lástima y el miedo, pero consiguió que Bella durmiera una siesta de cuatro horas que realmente necesitaba, para cuando despertó sus energías habían vuelto y las náuseas regresado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella preparó los emparedados y los dejó en la mesita para que las niñas comieran mientras veían una película, era un fin de semana relajado, por esa razón que el timbre sonara solo le causó irritación.

La última vez que alguien fue a su casa a perturbar un buen momento, fue Elizabeth. Esperaba que el continuo pelear con Esme la alejara, pero la perra solo se iba por dos días y después regresaba a seguir molestando, por suerte no había regresado a esa casa, normalmente estaba rondando cerca de Carlisle y Esme, y sus celos y sentido territorial la tenían en continua alerta.

Abrió la puerta recibiendo a una saltarina Sophie, quien después de abrazarla corrió a la sala en busca de las demás, escuchó su grito saludando a Sue y diciéndole lo bonita que se veía ese día —esa niña era todo un caso— para después preguntar qué película estaban viendo.

Angela entró detrás de ella, besando la mejilla de Bella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El médico dijo que descansaras.

—Venir aquí y sentarme en tu sofá es descansar —protestó Angela entrando a la casa y caminando a la cocina—. Además, solo nos queda una semana para planear la boda, he llamado a la modista y nos dio cita para que mañana tengas la prueba y ultimar detalles, también he reservado una prueba de banquete y hablé con la florería, tienen las rosas blancas que tanto querías.

—Espera un minuto, ¿mañana? Angela, debes estar bromeando.

—Yo no bromeo —declaró, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del desayunador y sacando una enorme carpeta de su bolso—. He estado en cama por mucho tiempo y aunque mi meta era recuperarme lo suficientemente para que mis nenas estén sanas, también ocupé mi tiempo para hacerme cargo de la boda, además con mamá haciéndose cargo de la casa y dividiéndose el cuidado de Sophie con Jasper, tuve tiempo suficiente para poder ayudarte con la planeación.

—He cancelado la boda.

—De ninguna manera.

—No estás en condiciones de asistir ni de ayudarme a planear una boda.

—Bella tiene razón, Angela —dijo Sue entrando a la cocina—, el médico ha dicho que puedes retomar tus actividades sin presionarte demasiado, y planear una boda no es precisamente algo sencillo, mucho menos hacerlo en menos de una semana.

—Estoy bien, solo le dedico una hora y descanso por dos, estoy en condiciones, además no soy una persona débil y mis niñas tampoco lo son, organizaremos esta boda y se realizará dentro de una semana, si es necesario iré en silla de ruedas, pero no hay manera de que la boda se cancele.

—Angie...

—No digas que no quieres porque yo sé que sí, ahora sienta tu culo plano en la silla y mira todo lo que he planeado, algunas cosas las reservé y otras solo necesito de tu visto bueno.

—Mi culo no es plano —protestó sentándose junto a ella y tomando la hoja impresa que le tendía.

—Tú también siéntate, Sue, que tengo unos cuantos modelos que puedes usar, después de todo, la madre de la novia tiene que ir a la altura.

Bella suspiró mientras veía las opciones del banquete, sabía que podía seguir negándose, se había resignado a posponer su boda hasta después del nacimiento de las niñas, pero si era sincera, quería ser Bella Cullen para cuando su ranita llegara al mundo.

Quizás estaba siendo infantil, pero no le importaba.

También estaba el asunto de que no quería molestar a Angela, si ella había planeado y conseguido las reservaciones para la boda, lo último que quería era perturbarla y hacerla pasar algún enojo que la mandara de regreso al hospital.

—Me ayudarás, pero me dejarás a mí las llamadas y discutir, no quiero que te alteres.

—Me quitas la parte divertida.

—Puede, pero no hay manera de que ponga a mis sobrinas en riesgo.

—También estás embarazada.

—Sí, pero yo no tengo riesgos de preeclampsia ni un embarazo múltiple.

—Puede que esté escondido, es lo que me pasó, aunque agradezco que apareciera ahora y no cuando fuera el día del parto, podré tener los cuidados necesarios para que ambas nazcan con bien.

—Por eso es que me dejarás a mí hacerme cargo, ranita está en perfecto estado, dándome náuseas y antojos, pero sin complicaciones, y deja de quejarte y mejor come tu emparedado antes de que sigamos con esto.

Angela refunfuñó, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

Bella se llevó una mano a la barriga sintiendo la diminuta protuberancia, la había encontrado esa mañana junto con Edward, y ambos habían estado en el séptimo cielo, su pequeña ranita haciéndose notar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ángela está bien!**

**Bella no tiene gemelos pero Ángela es quien le ha tirado al gordo jajaja.**

**Elizabeth Marie Cullen 😍 a iniciado el#QueremosUnNeneCullenparaBella, ¿Ustedes qué dices? ¿Será niño o niña? **

***Alerta Spoiler* **

**Muy pronto lo sabremos 😱😱**

**Yanina muchas ****gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘**


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 40**

Planear una boda nunca había sido sencillo, hacerlo en menos de una semana lo era mucho menos, pero no por eso imposible, con mucha ayuda y varios gritos, por fin había llegado el gran día.

Esme había estado eufórica cuando le permitieron ser la encargada de preparar el patio trasero de la casa Cullen, había prometido hacer su magia. Bella confiaba ciegamente en ella, incluso en ese momento mientras ella estaba encerrada en el baño, confiaba que Esme tendría el jardín listo para la hora en que los invitados comenzaran a llegar.

No dudaba de sus capacidades.

Tampoco lo hacía con Angela, quien estaba junto con Tanya asegurándose de que las niñas merendaran de manera adecuada y no se acercaran a sus atuendos hasta que llegara el momento.

Lo último que necesitaban ese día era preocuparse por un problema de vestuario.

Suficiente problema era estar encerrada en el baño regresando todo lo que habías comido la noche anterior al escusado, no era precisamente la forma en la que Bella se imaginaba pasar la mañana de su boda, había visto múltiples películas en donde la novia disfrutaba al máximo la preparación para asistir a la ceremonia, pero esas mujeres no estaban embarazadas ni mucho menos la bebé quería hacerlas vomitar su estómago.

Tenía a la maquillista y estilista en la habitación encargándose de Sue después de que ella llevara más de veinte minutos con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, ya no salía nada de su estómago, pero al parecer ante el más mínimo movimiento Ranita la hacía marear.

¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que las náuseas eran una perra?

Hasta ese momento las náuseas habían estado controladas, ni siquiera le habían molestado realmente, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar que su pequeña no se lo pondría fácil el día de la boda, después de todo, la noche anterior sus hermanas habían tenido problemas para dormir debido a lo emocionadas que estaban por todo, con Edward las habían calmado y quedado con ellas hasta que se durmieron, y ahora su pequeña hacía acto de presencia dejando en claro que ella también podía demandar su atención.

Tres toques en la puerta la hicieron bufar.

—Estoy bien, Sue, no te preocupes, saldré en un minuto.

—No soy Sue, Bella, ¿puedo entrar?

—No, es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda —dijo sin siquiera sopesar la idea de permitirle entrar.

—No tienes el vestido puesto.

—Sigue contando.

—Bella, estoy preocupado, ¿necesitamos ir al hospital? Quizás debamos posponer esto, si te sientes mal no voy a ponerte ni a ti ni al bebé en peligro.

—Estamos bien —respondió, aunque el cosquilleo en su garganta la hizo meter su cabeza de vuelta al inodoro esperando esa horrible quemazón.

—¡Bella!

Suspirando, se levantó y abrió la puerta del baño, se apartó y regresó a su posición anterior.

Esperaba que solo entrara Edward, pero ahí tenía a Gretchen y Hailey con tubos en la cabeza y el ceño fruncido.

—Es muy sucio de tu parte traer a mis bebés como tus aliadas —renegó Bella cerrando la tapa del inodoro y tirando la cadena.

—¿Mami no bien?

—Mami muy bien —le respondió a Hailey tomando sus manitas y sentándola en su regazo—. ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien si hoy me caso con tu papi y firmamos los papeles de adopción?

—Angie dijo que no estabas bien —protestó Gretchen sentándose junto a ella.

—Angela exagera muchas veces —le restó importancia—, estoy bien, las náuseas se irán, solo es Ranita quejándose de que ayer comimos mucho picante.

—¿A qué hora comiste picante? —preguntó Edward de cuclillas frente a ella—. Que yo recuerde me mandaste por helado de chocolate.

—Tardaste demasiado y yo tenía antojo.

—Glotona.

—Mucho, señor Cullen, ahora precisamente tengo cierto antojo, pero lamentablemente no puedes saciarme en este momento, ya sabes, hay mucha gente por aquí.

No sabía cuánto necesitaba escuchar la risa de Edward y las niñas para sentirse mejor, quizás su Ranita solo quería escuchar a su papi.

La quemazón le dijo que estaba loca y necesitaba quitar a Hailey de su regazo para volver a meter su cabeza en el escusado.

—Te llevaré al hospital.

—Estoy bien, no es necesario.

—Nunca he visto a una mujer con náuseas tan intensas.

—Es más común de lo que crees, Edward —dijo Sue desde la entrada—, yo pasé todo mi embarazo con mareos y náuseas, Bella incluso las tiene menos que yo, además los nervios de novia no la ayudan en este momento.

—¿Ves?, estaré bien. —Entrelazó sus manos con las de él—. Ve, lleva a las niñas a que tomen una siesta, se han levantado muy temprano el día de hoy y ayer se saltaron su hora de dormir. Lo último que queremos es tener a dos niñas molestas por falta de sueño durante la ceremonia.

El bostezo de Hailey fue suficiente para reafirmar sus palabras.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Edward poniéndose de pie y ayudándolas a ponerse de pie también—, pero volveré apenas pueda dormir a estas dos diablillas.

Ambas niñas se rieron haciendo que Bella y Edward también rieran.

Besó a las niñas y al padre y los acompañó a la puerta.

—Te veré en el altar —murmuró Edward sin querer marcharse.

Iba a responderle, pero el chillido de Angela seguido por las quejas de las niñas diciéndole que era de mala suerte ver a la novia la hicieron reír, dejó un rápido beso en los labios de Edward, tomó a Hailey y Gretchen y cerró la puerta dejando que su novio se hiciera cargo de la situación, no iba a exponer a sus niñas a la locura explosiva de su amiga, sus hormonas alborotadas solo hacían que fuera aún más efusiva.

—¿Papi está en problemas? —preguntó Gretchen, aparentemente contenta con quedarse en la habitación.

El parloteo, así como la risa de Tanya burlándose de él, fue lo último que escuchó antes de alejarse de la puerta e iniciar con la tarea de dormir a sus pequeñas, quizás era una mala prometida por no interceder por el novio, pero por lo menos quedarse con las niñas le daba puntos a su favor.

O eso quería pensar.

…

Bella había tenido un pequeño ataque cuando los rizos no quedaban como lo habían hecho en la prueba, sus nervios solo aumentaron cuando la estilista la quemó pues Hailey había rodado por la cama y estuvo a punto de caer, lo que hizo que ella se moviera para ir a su encuentro terminando con la tenaza tocando su nuca.

Le había ardido, pero no lo suficiente como para arrepentirse por salvar a su niña de una caída que terminaría con una niña llorando y ella bastante mortificada.

Sue se había llevado a las niñas una vez se despertaron, antes les quitó el pañuelo que Bella les había puesto en el cabello evitando que los tubos se soltaran, quizás usar las tenazas y planchas era mucho más sencillo y rápido, pero prefería mantener el cabello de las niñas lo más alejado del calor por el momento.

Las demás habían ido a verla y se habían quedado junto a ella hasta que estuvieron aburridas de ver como la peinaban y maquillaban y terminaron marchándose a jugar con el Xbox un rato más.

Lo que la había dejado sola con la estilista y maquillista haciendo su trabajo.

—Tiene a unas niñas encantadoras, las seis son una verdadera dulzura —dijo la maquillista mientras arreglaba sus cejas.

—Gracias, ellas son mi vida entera.

—Se nota, igual de guapas que su padre.

—¿Eso es un halago a mis niñas o a mi prometido?

Las tres se rieron y siguieron con su trabajo por las siguientes horas, Sue había ido a decirle que Esme estaba teniendo un mini ataque ya que Elizabeth se había presentado, ese no había sido precisamente el problema, sino encontrarla prácticamente encima de un visiblemente mortificado Carlisle.

—Siempre consideré a Esme como una coqueta incorregible que no le molestaba que otras se le insinuaran a su hombre, ella misma lo hacía aun cuando estaba casada —negó con la cabeza divertida—, al parecer nuestra liberal Esme ha sentado cabeza.

—Debes reconocer que Carlisle es guapo y ahora que cuida su apariencia y acompaña a Esme al salón cada quince días, ha acentuado sus encantos masculinos.

—¿Hablan del guapo hombre rubio que nos dejó entrar más temprano? —preguntó la estilista—. Porque es verdaderamente un hombre guapo, ¿dónde puedo conseguir a uno así para mí?

—Tengo un sobrino realmente apuesto —respondió Sue—, puedo presentarte si…

—¡Mamá!

Bella rodó los ojos al escuchar el grito de Leah, había sido la menos feliz durante los preparativos, lo fue aún más cuando ni siquiera le pidió ser una de las damas.

—Bella tiene su número, ella te lo dará, necesito ir con Leah antes de que despierte a los muertos con sus gritos.

…

Solo faltaban diez minutos para la boda, Angela le había asegurado que todo estaba impecable, no había ni una flor fuera de lugar y las siete niñas estaban vestidas y peinadas sin problema, había vestido por último a Hailey para evitar que se ensuciara o tuviera un berrinche.

No había nada de lo que preocuparse, más de que el tiempo pasara y que todos los invitados estuvieran en su lugar y Esme o Angela subieran para decirle que era momento de bajar, pero mientras esperaba Bella podía contemplar el trabajo de la modista. Sonrió ante su reflejo, definitivamente había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado.

No fue cosa sencilla tomar los retazos de tela del vestido de Renée y transformarlo en el suyo.

Angela había estado renegando por su decisión, pero siendo la fiel amiga que era, había sugerido cambios y dado ideas para hacerlo más de acuerdo a su estilo.

Y cada una de esas ideas por fin había sido creada y amaba el resultado.

—Siempre pensé que usarías un vestido estilo princesa —dijo Charlie desde la puerta, usando un esmoquin y una corbata que combinaba con el vestido de Sue.

—El de mamá no era así.

—No lo era, pero pensé que le haríamos unos cuantos retoques y sería el vestido de princesa que deseabas, conservando la esencia de Renée, pero aumentando la tuya.

—Es algo que yo haría —se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que volvía a contemplarse en el espejo—, pero creo que este me representa aún más y mamá estaría encantada con el resultado.

—Lo estaría, y este definitivamente va más contigo y la panza no se te nota, soy un padre moderno, pero me alegra que te cases antes de que nazca.

—Eso es muy anticuado.

—No puedes culparme, además, no castré a Edward por embarazarte.

—Tengo veintinueve, papi, no soy precisamente una niña a la que su novio ha embarazado.

—Tú siempre serás mi niña, aún con siete nietas, tú seguirás siendo mi Galletita, mi preciosa niña renegona, pero con los abrazos más dulces, tiernos y amorosos que pudiera imaginar.

—¡Oh, papá!

Bella corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó dejando que el aroma a tabaco y pino de su papi la calmara.

Siempre lo había hecho, incluso cuando él no lo sabía.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a las niñas y a Rosalie, quienes venían parloteando sobre lo gracioso que era el sombrero de la tía Leonor.

—¿Podemos llevar la cola? —preguntaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

Bella se separó solo un poco de su papi, él le sonreía de la misma forma traviesa que ella sonreía, las niñas no habían visto su ropa, aun cuando se lo habían pedido, ella siempre encontró una excusa para no hacerlo, había querido sorprenderlas a todas.

Se giró lentamente disfrutando de la sorpresa e incredulidad en los ojos de todos.

—¿Se han quedado calladas porque no me veo linda?

—Ese no es un vestido —se quejó Nessa—, tú dijiste que tenías el vestido ideal.

—Yo dije que tenía mi atuendo ideal, nunca dije vestido, ustedes lo llamaron vestido.

—Chica lista —murmuró Charlie—, digna hija de su padre.

Bella rodó los ojos y se giró para verse de nuevo en el espejo.

Convertir el vestido de Renée en un traje de novia había sido toda una odisea, pero lo había logrado. Había soñado con un vestido de princesa, con la tela ondeando en sus piernas, presumiendo una larga cola, pero su traje era mil veces mejor, era el ideal para casarse con una familia tan particular y única como lo era la suya.

Había conservado el encaje del vestido de Renée y agregado un poco más, la larga falda estaba hecha por completo de la tela del vestido original, su velo también era de Renée, lo demás había sido tela nueva, ahora, al verse al espejo, amaba la imagen de su reflejo.

—Bonita —dijo Hailey tomando con su diminuto puño la tela de la falda.

—Te ves muy hermosa, Isabella, ni siquiera yo usé un pantalón en el día de mi boda, aunque debo admitir que es… tu estilo.

—No es un vestido —protestó Tamara—, pero me gusta.

—A nosotras también —dijeron las gemelas.

Gretchen y Nessa asintieron de acuerdo.

No sabía cuánto necesitaba la aprobación de las niñas, hasta ese momento.

Quizás un vestido largo, estilo princesa o sirena, algo con más escote o definitivamente sexi sería lo que los invitados estaban esperando ver, ella se caracterizaba por la confianza y seguridad en sí misma y en su aspecto, y por eso mismo había tomado la decisión de usar un traje, era algo que definitivamente sorprendería a todos, en especial a su prometido que no tenía ni idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward descansaba sus brazos en las caderas de Bella mientras giraban alrededor de la pista improvisada.

Verla caminar acompañada de Charlie con la falda ondeando detrás de ella, fue una visión exquisita, pero fue un deleite ver el pantalón de seda que usaba en lugar de la falda, ya que había pensado encontrarla con un vestido ajustado, mostrando la diminuta curvatura en su vientre, todos sabían del embarazo por eso ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo.

Los invitados tampoco habían esperado verla vistiendo de ese modo, pero ver la sonrisa presuntuosa de Bella solo le confirmó que ella sí esperaba esa reacción, la sonrisa de Angela solo bastó para reafirmar su suposición.

Bella había conseguido un _vestido _de novia digno de recordar.

—¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?

—Solo unas tres o cuatro veces.

—No las suficientes, estás hermosa, más de lo normal.

—Tú también estás muy guapo, debo admitir que nunca pensé que verte vestido a juego con las niñas haría que fueras un papi mucho más sexi y apuesto, creo que mis amigas han babeado por ti todo este tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí? No me he dado cuenta, no cuando mis ojos no han dejado de verte, mi señora Cullen.

—Cullen-Swan.

—Cullen, Swan o Dwyer, no me importa el nombre siempre que estés conmigo, te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

Se inclinó y capturó sus labios.

Había estado casado antes, se enamoró y creyó que eran las indicadas, pero en ese momento, al tener a esa hermosa chica que lo había aceptado con todo y su six pack, estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido más feliz y completo.

Las niñas llegaron junto a ellos, tomándolos de las manos y dando vueltas alrededor de la pista.

Edward se prometió pasar los siguientes años haciendo inmensamente feliz a la mujer que hacía a sus hijas sentirse amadas, felices y valiosas.

* * *

**Se ha llegado el día de la boda y nos acercamos cada vez más a saber si el #****QueremosUnNeneCullenparaBella o si será otra nena más a la que Bella llenará de moños y lazos...aunque si es niño, creo que Bella también lo haría 😅😅**

**Carito, el vestido es completamente gracias a ti y tu grandiosa búsqueda, eres la mejor 😻**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenmesus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘**


	41. Chapter 41

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 41**

—Sé que lo dejé por aquí, maldita sea.

Edward se rio mientras veía a Bella andar por la habitación solo usando la parte inferior del bikini, con los senos rebotando al aire.

Había pensado llevarse a toda su familia a unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero Rosalie lo había convencido de que necesitaba pasar la luna de miel solo con su esposa, tendrían una larga vida para disfrutar de su tiempo con sus niñas, sin embargo la luna de miel era solo para ellos dos, por esa razón estaban pasando cuatro días en la soleada Malibú, Bella había estado maravillada con la idea.

Ambos habían disfrutado de nadar, tomar sol, navegar en un velero, caminar por la caliente arena durante el atardecer y hacer el amor un montón de veces, esta última era su actividad favorita, o lo era hasta que Bella decidió que tenía que ir a cada tienda o puesto ambulante que rodeaba la playa de Malibú. Pasaron todo un día recorriendo tiendas, entrando incluso dos veces a la misma, aun cuando el embarazo comenzaba a notársele y Bella había subido de peso un poco, eso no la limitaba a caminar sin parar, Edward la mantenía alimentada, hidratada y cargaba las bolsas, pero incluso él, que tenía mucha mejor condición física, no podía seguirle el paso a su querida esposa. Con las compras finalizadas —por el momento—, se preparaban para ir nuevamente a la playa y disfrutar un poco más del sol, por eso Bella buscaba la parte superior del bikini que llevaría debajo del vestido veraniego color blanco que pensaba usar, pero mientras ella buscaba desesperada ese pedazo de tela, Edward disfrutaba de ver la hermosura de su mujer.

La barriga comenzaba a notársele, pero ni siquiera eso le había impedido usar el bikini.

—_¿Por qué debería avergonzarme de tener a nuestra Ranita? Me gusta cómo me veo y si a ti también te gusto, los demás pueden tragarse sus palabras._

No era la primera barriga de embarazo que veía, tenía seis hijas y en cada uno de aquellos embarazos disfrutó de ver como sus niñas crecían en el vientre de sus madres.

Recordaba a Tanya mirándose fascinada al espejo, tantos años cuidando su peso, su figura, su talla, procurando siempre estar dentro de las medidas correctas, pero nada de eso importó cuando las niñas comenzaron a crecer en su vientre, desde la pequeña redondez de Nessi que se hizo visible hasta los cinco meses hasta los incontrolables movimientos de Tam, quien desde el segundo mes se hizo notar.

Recordaba el embarazo de las gemelas, Alice era bajita y aunque cuidaba su físico tanto o incluso más que Tanya, ella se había hinchado por completo, recordaba su enojo por lo enorme que se puso, ni siquiera cuando Edward le dijo que se haría cargo de las gemelas pero que no se casaría con ella bajo ningún motivo se asemejó al enojo que sintió cuando aumentó siete kilos y los médicos le recomendaron reposo absoluto pues su cuerpo no era apto para hacer ejercicio con el embarazo, ni siquiera aquel que era recomendable.

Con el de Jane había sido completamente diferente, Gretchen apenas si se notó, era una cosita diminuta que ni siquiera le causó el mínimo malestar a Jane, su embarazo fue el más tranquilo, o lo fue hasta que Jane mostró su verdadero rostro y Edward tuvo que luchar por conservar a su niñita.

Y por último quedaba Victoria, ella definitivamente fue dinamita pura, y el único embarazo en el que no estuvo al cien, Vicky se negó a mudarse con él, aun cuando solo hubiera sido provisional para cuidar de ella durante el embarazo. Muchas veces Vicky ni siquiera lo llamó para los ultrasonidos, ella solo le informaba que Hailey crecía de buena manera, Edward había temido que su pequeñita creciera lejos de él, Vicky era una mujer guapa con mucho carácter y personalidad, sabía que no estaría soltera por mucho tiempo y la sola idea de que otro hombre estuviera más presente en la vida de Hailey que él, lo ponía enfermo, pero eso fue hasta que le informó que no estaba preparada para ser madre y que se marcharía.

Pero ahora, mientras veía a Bella agitar su respingón trasero por su baile de victoria después de encontrar la parte de arriba del bikini que estaba tirada detrás de una de las sillas de la habitación, podía decir que ese embarazo lo sentía diferente. Pensó que Tanya era la mujer que amaría por siempre, pero ahora sabía que solo había sido comodidad, además su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso incluso antes de que Tamara naciera. Él y Tanya podían amar el fisicoculturismo, pero no era suficiente para mantener una familia. Enfrentar un divorcio con dos niñas pequeñas no había sido sencillo, pero por lo menos se habían separado antes de que las niñas pasaran por momentos desagradables.

Se equivocó con las mujeres, pero no podía arrepentirse, no cuando esas mujeres le habían dado a sus seis niñitas que solo llenaron de felicidad y alegría su vida.

Incluso ahora, con su séptima bebé en camino —la cual estaba seguro que sería una princesita mimada y consentida, llena de moños y muñecas por montones, pero aun así pateándole el trasero a cualquiera en cualquier deporte como sus hermanas mayores—, seguía sintiendo la misma emoción como si fuera su primera bebé.

Quizás se debía a que sabía que era la última niña que tendría, Bella le había dejado en claro que no habría más, siete niñas eran más que suficientes, así que después del nacimiento, Bella cerraría la fábrica permanentemente.

Edward estaba de acuerdo.

Aunque realmente la idea de tener más de una bebé con los achocolatados ojos de su madre lo emocionaba, también era realista, tenía cuarenta años, y aunque no era precisamente un viejo, no tenía la misma energía que a los veintisiete cuando nació Nessa, además con siete niñas en casa era más que suficiente, y si contaba a Sophie y a las gemelas, que estaba seguro pasarían mucho tiempo juntas, definitivamente su casa nunca estaría silenciosa.

—Estoy lista, mi amor, puedes dejar de imaginarte cómo llevarme a la cama nuevamente, porque Ranita y yo realmente queremos un poco de sol y una buena bebida fría.

Edward se puso de pie y entrelazó su mano con la de su esposa, _esposa, _llamar a Bella su esposa era una de las mejores cosas que podía decir.

Esa mujer bella, loca, vivaz, llena de vida y energía, que podría haber tenido una vida mucho más sencilla con un hombre con menos equipaje, con quien quizás ambos tendrían a su primer bebé, lo había elegido a él y a sus hijas para pasar el resto de su vida.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera tan rara? ¿Acaso el delineador se me ha corrido? Se supone que es a prueba de agua, me lo retocaré y podremos…

Edward la detuvo antes de que soltara su mano y regresara al baño.

—La amo, señora Cullen.

Ver como su sonrisa crecía e iluminaba su rostro cada vez que le decía esas palabras era un deleite.

—Me encanta que me llame así, señor Cullen. —Se puso de puntillas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, al estar usando sandalias, era demasiado baja, así que Edward la levantó y la sostuvo de sus glúteos haciendo que envolviera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas—. Te amo, Edward, y aunque la idea de que me tires a la cama me parece tentadora, quiero ir a la playa y broncearme un poco, y quizás podamos merendar en aquel restaurante de hace dos días.

—Todo lo que usted quiera, señora Cullen, sus deseos son órdenes.

Bella se rio y le pegó en el brazo, luego se removió para que la volviera a poner sobre sus dos pies.

—Estoy caliente todo el tiempo, pero quiero ir a la playa y ni tú ni tus palabras que me calientan me harán perderme del bronceado que definitivamente le presumiré a Angela, ahora vamos, que mis deseos de sexo pueden esperar unas horas… creo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La luna de miel había sido un sueño, pero regresar a casa con sus niñas era lo que necesitaba, estar rodeada de las personas a las que amaba era una maravillosa manera de pasar el tiempo y definitivamente hacer refunfuñar a Angela por su increíble bronceado mientras que ella seguía igual de pálida, era divertido.

—Por favor, dime que me has comprado la loción que estás usando, porque mira que solo venir a echarme en cara tu suerte de estar bajo el caliente sol mientras que yo creo que me he puesto más blanca que la nieve, no es algo que haría una mejor amiga.

—Lo bueno es que soy una muy buena mejor amiga y te he traído la loción de coco, además de una crema que la vendedora prometió que nos quitaría las estrías.

—No juegues con eso, que las niñas están creciendo, se me nota más a mí que a ti y se supone que tú tienes unas cuantas semanas más que yo.

—Yo solo cargo a una.

—Jodido pene Cullen, esperaba que como Mila y Kai eran de Edward, tú también tuvieras gemelas, nunca esperé que yo fuera a tenerlas, aunque realmente me encanta, y Sophie está en el séptimo cielo ante la idea de tener compañeras de juego.

—¿Y Jasper?

—Extasiado, ayer definitivamente me dio tan bien que estuve a punto de aceptar mudarme con él.

—¿Qué te dio papi, mami? —preguntó Sophie entrando a la sala junto con Gretchen y Hailey, las tres luciendo sus camisetas de "_Yo amo California"._

—Me dio helado, cariño.

—¿Y por qué a mí no?

—Porque estabas dormida.

Bella se rio sin poder evitarlo, hacía mucho había perdido la cuenta de las veces que las niñas las habían atrapado hablando de _cosas de adultos, _quizás debían ser mucho más cuidadosas.

Gretchen y Hailey se sentaron en su regazo y la abrazaron, siendo cuidadosas con la barriga que, aunque no era tan evidente como la de Angela, las niñas eran plenamente conscientes de su existencia, pero no por eso dejaban de necesitar su atención y mimos.

Les besó las mejillas y las mantuvo en su regazo, abrazándolas a ambas y susurrándoles lo mucho que las amaba, eran las más pequeñas, y por lo que Rosalie y Angela le habían dicho durante las llamadas, eran las que más habían llorado durante la noche por extrañarlos, Bella sabía que tendría a ambas siendo mimosas por los próximos días, la idea no le molestaba ni un poco.

Puede que las mayores la hubieran abrazado, besado, aceptado sus regalos y subido a su habitación —Edward subió con ellas porque siempre sería el papá preocupado y alerta—, pero Bella sabía que apenas Angela se fuera y solo quedaran ellos ocho, las niñas comenzarían a acaparar su atención.

—¿Cuándo irás con el médico? —preguntó Angela con Sophie sobre su regazo.

—En dos semanas, el médico dijo que si tenía incomodidades durante la luna de miel fuera apenas regresara, no tuve ninguna incomodidad y tuve mucha acción, bastante, incluso tengo uno que otro moretón leve, pero ni siquiera un poco de sangrado. Edward y yo creemos que Ranita está bien, por eso iremos a la cita programada dentro de dos semanas.

—Rosalie sigue diciendo que es niño, Jessica también, puede ser desagradable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando no está coqueteando con Jasper es agradable, Tanya, cuando no está encima de James, está de acuerdo conmigo en que es niña.

—¿Desde cuándo pasas tiempo con ellas tres?

—Te fuiste a Malibú y no me llevaste contigo, no puedes quejarte por socializar con nuestra cuñada y la ex de tu esposo, ¡mierda! ¿Qué se siente ser una mujer casada? ¿El _tú sabes qué _sigue siendo igual de fabuloso o ya comenzó a ser aburrido?

—Digamos que estábamos haciendo _ya sabes qué_ en la cocina cuando ustedes llegaron.

—¿Y apuesto a que lo harán cuando se vayan a dormir?

—Claro que sí.

…

Bella limpió por tercera vez la nariz de Hailey, las remodelaciones de la casa eran una necesidad, ser una familia de nueve no era cosa sencilla, pero eso no evitaba que el polvo fuera una molestia para todos.

Edward había sugerido buscar una casa más grande, pero Bella y las niñas se habían negado, ese era su hogar, además Rosalie y Carlisle estaban cerca, Jasper también lo estaba y confiaba en que Angela en algún momento aceptaría mudarse con él, el vecindario era seguro, tenía suficientes áreas verdes, los vecinos eran amables y las niñas lo conocían bastante bien.

—¿Qué te parece pintarlo de verde?

Bella miró las muestras de colores que las niñas tenían esparcidas en la mesa.

—No, Nessa, mejor de amarillo...

—... y naranja —concluyó Kailani levantando la muestra anaranjada, eran los mismos colores que ellas habían escogido para su habitación.

—Mejor rosa.

—Rosa es muy normal, Gren, no puede ser rosa.

—¿Y si es blanco?

—¡No!

—Aún tenemos tiempo para escoger los colores —les tranquilizó cuando la discusión de las cinco comenzaba a elevarse.

—¿Mañana podremos ir contigo a la ecografía? —preguntó Tamara.

—Tienen colegio.

—Pero tú dijiste que iban a saber su sexo mañana —protestó Nessa.

—No sé si lo sabremos, quizás Ranita siga negándose a mostrarnos.

—Pero si es niña —habló Mila con tres muestras en las manos—, ¿por qué aun así quieren saberlo?

—Es la emoción de verlo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Bella limpió nuevamente la nariz de Hailey cuando estornudó y mandó a las niñas a jugar fuera del comedor, luego tomó las muestras y las acomodó, las últimas que agarró, irónicamente, fueron una rosa y una azul.

¿Cómo explicar que no estaba tan segura de que su Ranita era una niña?

Desde que la prueba había salido positiva, se imaginó a su bebita de ojos verdes, compartiendo quizás el mismo cabello cobrizo que Edward y Nessa, pero ahora, la imagen de un niño de cabello castaño, rodeado de sus seis niñas, parecía cada vez más real.

No había compartido sus pensamientos con nadie, quizás solo eran suposiciones suyas, incluso Sue, Esme y Martha confiaban en que era una niña, las viejas supersticiones lo decían.

Pero mientras los minutos pasaban, y el día iba acabándose, Bella estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward colgó la llamada cuando la enfermera preguntó por Isabella Cullen, los contratistas le aseguraban que el retraso solo sería de una semana, pero aun así seguía preocupándole la idea de tener su casa a medio terminar. Bella había mantenido a las niñas lejos de la construcción y cuando tenía que irse al trabajo eran Tanya o Sue las que se encargaban de las niñas, en ocasiones era Esme, pero después de que las llenó de azúcar, simplemente no volvieron a llamarla.

Pero sabía que el tener una gran abertura a un costado de la casa y que ellos se quedaran sin habitación y tuvieran que dormir en la de invitados era solo un factor de estrés para Bella, aun cuando Charlie intervino y se llevaba a las niñas el fin de semana completo para quitar el peso de sus hombros, seguían preocupados.

Pero en ese momento dejaría por un momento a los contratistas, olvidándose que eran Rosalie y Emmett quienes estaban en su casa vigilando que las remodelaciones siguieran, él debía centrarse en la revisión de Bella y de la bebé.

Por fin la espera estaba terminando.

La ecografía revelaría el sexo y él sabría si el jacuzzi que pensaba poner en la terraza sería patrocinado por su querida hermanita o él tendría que joderse y pagar por dos jacuzzis.

Bella respondió preguntas de rutina, la midieron y pesaron, checaron su respiración, su presión y sus signos, la revisaron por completo para asegurarse que gozara de buena salud, pero por fin el momento esperado llegó, Bella se subió a la camilla mientras el médico presionaba varios botones de la máquina.

—¿Tienen alguna preferencia?

Bella se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que el médico aplicaba el gel en su barriga.

—Creemos que es una niña —respondió sonriendo.

—¿Hay apuestas? —preguntó el médico mientras movía el aparato sobre su vientre.

—Unas cuántas —dijo Edward—, pero la mayoría creemos que es niña, mi suegro está decidido a pintar la habitación de rosa y mi madre ha comprado una cuna rosa y blanca, no importa cuánto le dije que no era necesario.

Bella se rio al recordar el drama que Esme había causado cuando Rosalie, con toda la maldad que tenía, la llamó "madre" durante la cena dos noches atrás, Esme había hecho un berrinche monumental, pero eso no evitó que Rosalie, Jasper y Edward dejaran de llamarle de ese modo.

—Entonces veamos si nos deja ver si se trata de una nena o un nene.

Ambos asintieron mientras veían la pantalla, el médico les mostró la columna, su cabecita y sus pequeñas extremidades en formación, era una cosita diminuta, pesando solo doscientos treinta y cinco gramos.

Edward sostuvo la mano de Bella durante todo el tiempo, limpiando de vez en cuando las lágrimas que lograban escapar, ver una vida creada por ellos dos y que tendría una partecita de ambos, sería siempre una cosa maravillosa.

—Pero miren qué tenemos aquí —dijo el médico sonriendo.

Edward sostuvo con firmeza la mano de Bella aun cuando apretó con demasiada fuerza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella no había podido dejar de sonreír, dos días atrás habían conocido el sexo del bebé, y aunque Rosalie y Esme habían dicho que solo estaban alargando la espera, ni Edward ni ella le habían contado a nadie, manteniendo solo para ellos lo que el ultrasonido reveló.

Las niñas tampoco habían estado contentas con la decisión.

—_Ya sabemos que es niña, Bella, ¿por qué no solo nos lo dices y ya?_

—_Pues si ya saben que Renée es niña, entonces no necesito decirlo, ¿verdad?_

Ni Angela ni las niñas se habían tragado eso, exigiendo ver la ecografía una y otra vez, pero Edward se había llevado la ecografía al trabajo, para que nadie pudiera acceder a ella.

Charlie también había estado receloso.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ocultarle algo tan importante?

Bella le tranquilizó diciendo que solo quería cumplir un capricho, tantos videos de revelación de género la emocionaban, y ella definitivamente tendría su revelación especial y única.

Charlie no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, aunque le dio de límite una semana o si no la secuestraría y pediría como rescate a Edward saber el sexo del bebé.

Bella organizó todo a escondidas de Angela y las niñas, solo con ayuda de Edward, lo cual había sido complicado, pero no imposible, por esa razón tenía a toda su familia en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Globos rosas y azules adornaban cada rincón, con cupcakes y bocadillos que no revelaban el sexo.

—Estás haciendo un gran show para revelar que es una niña, princesa —se burló Tanya mientras arrullaba a JJ en brazos, mientras que James era el encargado de jugar con los niños.

—Me gusta ser el centro de atención, eso nunca ha sido un secreto.

Disfrutaron de convivir en familia, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, dejando que las niñas jugaran sin ninguna restricción en el jardín, hablando de los embarazos y cómo Angela tenía la barriga más grande de la dos.

Les habían llevado obsequios, muchos de ellos de color verde, respetando el apodo de Ranita, solo Martha le había obsequiado ropita color blanca.

—A ti y a Angela les encantaba vestirse de blanco solo para terminar con la ropa más verde que el musgo de los árboles, ustedes podían engañar a sus papis y a todo aquel que las rodeaba, pero ¿a mí? Yo fui quien pasó horas intentando quitar las manchas de sus ropas, y si yo sufrí con ustedes, las nenas serán quienes cobren venganza por mí.

—Tengo seis niñas, créeme que la venganza ya ha comenzado desde hace bastante.

Y como si necesitara hacer énfasis en las palabras de Bella, Hailey se sentó en el suelo, manchando sus mallas amarillas.

Pasaron la siguiente hora solo perdiendo el tiempo hasta que Charlie tuvo suficiente, Carlisle le apoyó seguido por Rosalie y Emmett, quienes estaban ansiosos por saber si tendrían que pagar u obtendrían un nuevo jacuzzi.

—Creo que llegó el momento —dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y le pedía a Jasper y Emmett que lo acompañaran.

Bella llamó a todos los niños, las ocho cabezas emocionadas por poder participar en la revelación del bebé.

Edward regresó junto con Emmett y Jasper, quienes traían cajas con globos de pintura y una gran tabla de madera.

Mientras preparaban todo para la actividad, Bella entretuvo a las niñas con dulces para que no se desesperaran mientras les acomodaba los mandiles para evitar que mancharan sus ropas.

—No podía ser algo con globos de helio o una tarta de colores, ¿verdad? —preguntó Esme mientras veía a Sue que tenía en la mano un mandil de tamaño adulto.

—Será divertido, Esme, lo prometo, tú también puedes tomar una paleta mientras Edward termina de acomodar todo.

Bella esperó a que todos estuvieran usando sus mandiles y Edward y Emmett cubrieran el pasto con hule, no quería que su jardín terminara con manchas de pintura.

—Esto es sencillo, los globos tienen pintura de diferentes colores —dijo Edward tomando unos de los globos de pintura—, los arrojarán contra la tabla hasta que alguno encuentre el color rosa o el azul.

La primera en lanzar su globo fue Hailey, a quien ni siquiera le interesó el color naranja, solo quería otro globo que lanzar; toda la familia comenzó a tomar globos de pintura y lanzarlos a las tablas, mientras las cinco docenas de globos de pintura se iban acabando y su familia riendo, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Llegó el punto en el que todos reían al notar que nadie encontraba el globo con la pintura.

Antes de que Mila tomara su siguiente globo para lanzarlo, su ceño se frunció.

—¿Por qué la abuela Esme tiene la boca azul?

—Tu boca también es azul, Mila —dijo Nessa.

—La tuya también —agregó Kailani antes de sacar su lengua y notar el azul.

Bella le sonrió a Edward al mismo tiempo que este mostraba el globo en su mano y lo lanzaba a la tabla manchándola de azul.

Bella se levantó la blusa mostrando el dibujo con pintura acrílica que se había hecho esa misma mañana.

—¡Sorpresa!

La familia entera se quedó en shock ante lo evidente.

—¡Tendremos un niño!

Bella estaba nerviosa, temiendo la reacción de las niñas, temiendo la reacción de todos, sabía que esperaban una niña, ella también la esperaba, pero cuando el médico le dijo que era un niño, su mundo cambió por completo.

No sabía cuánto quería un niño hasta que la imagen del nene corriendo detrás de sus hermanas se hizo cada vez más verdadera.

—No sé si odiarte por no decirme o emocionarme porque tendrás al niño —exclamó Angela haciendo que todos salieran del shock momentáneo—, quizás haga las dos.

—¿Un hermanito? —preguntó Gretchen.

—Sí, ya no tendremos una ranita, pero será un lindo sapito, ¿no lo creen?

Las niñas se miraron entre sí, antes de gritar emocionadas y abrazarla, Edward apenas si logró sostenerla de la cintura.

Su nene sería muy bien recibido.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que sería ella quien tuviera al niño?

…

Bella estaba terminando de preparar un nuevo pedido, desde que la línea de producción estaba en marcha, solo hacía los labiales para clientas específicas, clientas que pagaban cincuenta dólares por un labial sin rechistar.

Aquella tienda que habían abierto años atrás y que era atendida solo por Angela y ella, con unas cuantas compras por día, apenas logrando llegar a fin de mes, ahora tenía por lo menos siete posibles compradoras en cada una de las cinco secciones.

Se habían partido la espalda, pero ahora por fin veía los frutos de su esfuerzo y los disfrutaba al máximo.

—¡Bella!

Aunque las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidaban, y Angela gritándole mientras estaba concentrada, haciéndola casi arruinar el labial, era algo que jamás dejaría de pasar.

Bella se quitó los guantes y la mascarilla y salió del cuarto asignado solo para ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tú tienes la culpa de todo, tú y tu idea de tener un niño.

Bella frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Angela, aunque también estaba confundida pues, aunque Angela parecía enojada, estaba sonriendo y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Un foquito se prendió en su mente inmediatamente.

—No.

—Sí.

—¿Son niños? —preguntó Bella sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Solo uno, un niño y una niña —respondió mostrándole la ecografía.

Ambas se abrazaron y rieron sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas? Dijimos que nuestros hijos iban a ser los mejores amigos, yo pensé que serían Gretchen y Sophie, pero ahora...

—Nuestros niños lo serán, y la pequeña princesa será cuidada por ambos.

—Estoy tan feliz.

—Yo también, Angie, al menos no seré la única sin saber cómo cuidar de un niño.

Angela se rio limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Tienes que ayudarme.

—En lo que quieras.

—Me tienes que dar ideas, ideas de cómo decirle a la familia, tú y Edward realmente dejaron la vara muy alta, Jasper está hablando sobre rentar una avioneta y revelar el sexo, pero si vamos a tener mellizos, no podemos despilfarrar el dinero.

—Se nos ocurrirá algo, pero ahora, déjame abrazarte nuevamente.

…

Bella se rio al ver a las niñas correr al patio trasero después de saludar a Charlie y a Sue.

—Estás preciosa, Bella.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, Sue, que siento que he aumentado varios kilos.

—Solo son imaginaciones tuyas, sigues estando igual de guapa —dijo Edward entrando a la casa y besando la mejilla de Sue.

Bella se rio, siempre contaba con el halago de Edward.

—Ven aquí, preciosa, déjame abrazarte.

Bella dejó que Charlie la apapachara, siempre sería la niñita de papi, de eso estaba segura.

Se dirigieron a la sala en donde Sue y Edward ya se encontraban, pero antes de que entraran Charlie se detuvo.

—Han dejado varios regalos para ti en la estación, los tengo arriba, iré por ellos, tú ve con Sue y Edward, que apuesto que mi nieto te cansa demasiado.

—¿Me acabas de llamar gorda?

—No, solo hermosamente redondeada.

Bella bufó, pero se dirigió a la sala dejando que su papi subiera al segundo piso.

Charlie había sido una explosión de felicidad desde la gran revelación, apenas regresó al pueblo estaba llamando a todos para contarles que sería el orgulloso abuelo de un niño, Bella no esperaba menos, sabía sin lugar a dudas que hubiera actuado de la misma manera si hubiera sido niña.

Lo había hecho con las seis niñas que jugaban en el parquecito de juegos en el patio.

Sue estaba igual de feliz, aunque ella le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba, suficiente tenía con Esme, Martha y Angela atosigándola con muestras de colores.

—Leah también está embarazada —comentó Sue en cuanto Bella se sentó junto a ella—, así que tendremos cuatro bebés en casa muy pronto, cuando me casé con tu padre, no pensé que fuera a tener tantos nietos en tan poco tiempo. Ahora dime, ¿cómo se lo están tomando las niñas?

—Están en el séptimo cielo, no han parado de hablar de su hermanito, están haciendo una gran lista de las cosas que tienen que enseñarle, yo les dije que me pueden ayudar a cambiarle el pañal, sería una de las primeras cosas que hicieran con él, pero me han dicho que no, que eso era cosa de Edward y mía.

—Son niñas listas —dijo Edward riendo, Sue asintió de acuerdo.

—Sí que lo son, aunque…

El fuerte golpe, seguido de las maldiciones y reniegos de Charlie, las hizo callar.

—Te he dicho que las escaleras para el ático están flojas, algún día te lastimarás realmente y me darás un susto de muerte —le retó Sue en cuanto apareció en la sala.

—Las arreglaré pronto, pero sabía que tenía esto guardado en alguna parte de la casa, toma, de parte de tu madre.

Bella tomó el paquete que le tendía, a lo largo de todos sus años, su papi le había dado regalos que Renée había preparado para ella, pensó que el último había sido a los dieciocho cuando se graduó del instituto, pero como siempre su madre la continuaba sorprendiendo.

Ella hubiera sido una gran abuela.

Abrió la caja para encontrar un pequeño conjunto de cobijitas tejidas de color azul turquesa, acompañado de la infaltable nota.

_Mi preciosa niña, mi bebita está teniendo a su primer bebé, sé que, así como tú fuiste la cosita más linda que mis ojos pudieron ver aquel 13 de septiembre, el bebé que tendrás será una divinidad tan solo por tener una parte tuya, sé que no es mucho, pero nunca olvides que mami siempre te cuida y protege, así como tú lo harás con tu bebito. Te amo._

* * *

**Hola!**

**Es un niño!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 42**

—Vamos, nene, deja que mami coma aunque sea solo un poco de chocolate, ¿cómo es que, de todas las comidas del mundo, lo único que no me dejes comer sea chocolate? Eso es crueldad pura, y yo que te quiero tanto.

Bella sintió la fuerte patada en sus costillas.

»De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas —dijo mientras se sobaba el lugar en donde recibió el golpe—, no vuelvo a decir que eres cruel, pero vamos, deja que coma un poco de chocolate, llevo meses sin probarlo solo por ti.

Bella se giró cuando escuchó la risa detrás de ella, Edward estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina con los pantalones del pijama colgándole de las caderas, mostrando la deliciosa V que conducía al camino de la felicidad, un camino que la había dejado embarazada, embarazada de un pequeño que la privaba del chocolate.

—¿Te he dicho que eres adorable cuando peleas con Sapito?

—Yo soy adorable todo el tiempo.

—Claro que lo eres —asintió entrando a la cocina y tomando una gran porción de Nutella del envase, Bella resistió las ganas de patearlo—. ¿Sigues intentando?

—Todo esto es tu culpa, solo tú puedes embarazarme de un niño que en lugar de darme la completa libertad de comer chocolate por montón, me provoca náuseas.

—El nene te quiere saludable —se burló de ella mientras la abrazaba—, además, tú ya eres lo suficientemente dulce.

—No uses esas tonterías conmigo en este momento, ¡quiero chocolate!

Bella hubiera pateado la espinilla de Edward por reírse si no fuera porque sus pies estaban hinchados y le dolería más a ella que a él.

—Regresemos a la cama.

—No, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que este niño me deje comer chocolate. —Decidida a mostrarle a Sapito quién mandaba, tomó una cucharada de Nutella y se la llevó a la boca solo para escupirla y enjuagarse sintiendo como la conocida picazón en su garganta aparecía, lo último que quería era terminar con su cabeza dentro del escusado a las cuatro de la mañana.

Edward negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y la levantaba en brazos.

—Esa es una pelea perdida, vamos a dormir.

—Bájame, Edward, estoy demasiado gorda.

—Boberías, sigues tan ligera como una pluma.

Bella hubiera tomado de buena manera su cumplido si no fuera porque se le fue el aire casi al final de la oración.

Llegaron a la habitación en donde Edward la acostó en la cama y se subió sobre ella, levantándole el camisón en el proceso.

Podía estar embarazada de siete meses de un bebé que le prohibía las delicias del chocolate, con seis niñas que demandaban su atención durante el día y una jornada laboral de medio tiempo, pero nada de eso evitaba que quisiera un poco de amor de Edward.

Después de todo, no podía embarazarla más de lo que ya estaba, además de que las hormonas y su sensibilidad habían aumentado, lo que la hacía disfrutar del sexo aún más.

Los orgasmos aparecían apenas Edward daba unas cuantas embestidas, a veces solo necesitaba un poco de masturbación para que estuviera jadeando por aire.

Siempre fue consciente de su sexualidad, buscando su placer, a veces los tipos terminaban antes que ella y, aun cuando estos se molestaban, ella se masturbaba para alcanzar el clímax, incluso a veces Edward la masturbaba mientras la penetraba, para que llegara al orgasmo, pero ahora con el embarazo sus puntos sensibles y su lujuria estaban aumentadas al mil.

Incluso el médico le había dicho que algunas mujeres llegaban a tener orgasmos durante el parto.

Pero, así como disfrutaba los cambios de su cuerpo —los cuales habían fascinado a Edward—, del nuevo nivel de cercanía que había alcanzado con las niñas a lo largo del embarazo, y de la sensación de saber que estaba creando una vida, a pesar de todo eso, Bella sabía que no volvería a pasar por otro embarazo.

Una de las razones era el miedo que le tenía al parto; el trabajo de parto, la dilatación, el expulsar a un niño, el reajuste de su cuerpo después del embarazo, cientos de cosas la hacían negarse a pasar por otro embarazo.

Otra razón, y la que más peso tenía, era el tener seis niñas y un niño, había siete menores en casa y solo dos adultos, una familia de nueve, definitivamente no pensaba alcanzar un numero de dos dígitos.

Por eso es que Edward se había hecho la vasectomía tan solo una semana después de revelar el sexo del bebé.

No más sorpresas.

Jasper había estado receloso de hacerlo, aun cuando Angela le pidió que también se hiciera la vasectomía, pero cuando la presión de Angela subió y la internaron de emergencia, Jasper se sometió a la cirugía apenas ella estuvo estable.

—_No la volveré a poner en peligro, mis hijos necesitan a su madre y yo la necesito conmigo._

Angela había permanecido en reposo absoluto después de que la dieran de alta, las probabilidades de que el parto se adelantara eran muy altas, por lo cual estaban monitoreándola y llevándola al médico ante cualquier anomalía.

Sophie se quedaba en casa con ellos varias veces a la semana, otras lo hacía en casa de Carlisle y algunos fines de semana se iba para Forks.

Con Angela en reposo desde los cinco meses y Bella viviendo su propio embarazo con seis niñas demandando su continua atención, terminó por contratar a cuatro nuevas empleadas. Angela y ella siempre serían la imagen de la marca de su tienda, pero ahora con ésta creciendo gracias a la ayuda de Amun, con sus respectivos embarazos avanzando y su familia necesitando atención, ya no podían hacerse cargo de todo ellas solas, debían aprender a delegar responsabilidades y confiar en que las personas que contrataron estaban plenamente capacitadas para realizar el trabajo. Amaban su tienda, habían luchado por ella, trabajando horas extras, viviendo solo con lo justo en sus bolsillos, haciendo de todo para cumplir su sueño, les faltaba mucho por lo que seguir trabajando, pero aún tenían mucha vida para hacerlo.

Bien podían aplazarlo solo un poco y disfrutar plenamente de sus embarazos.

Bella lo disfrutaba aún más cuando tenía un esposo maravilloso que era su compañero de vida, quien la apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas, y seis niñas que la motivaban a levantarse cada mañana y ser mejor persona, mujer y madre.

¿Qué más podía pedir de la vida?

Quizás que Elizabeth dejara de molestar, pero por lo menos Esme y Sue la mantenían a raya, Sue reclamando su derecho como la abuelita favorita de las niñas y Esme marcando su territorio con su hombre.

Los celos y la posesividad de Esme solo aumentaron cuando Carlisle aceptó someterse a una minúscula cirugía de estiramiento facial, lo suficientemente discreta para que no fuera objeto de burlas por parte de sus amigos, pero con lo justo de notorio que lo hacía verse más joven.

El cambio de ropa y el retoque de canas en su cabello lo hacían verse aún más guapo.

Quizás era su suegro, pero Bella sabía reconocer a un hombre guapo, y si Edward había heredado los buenos genes de su padre, ella se veía siendo tan celosa como Esme, incluso un poco más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward terminó de acomodar la cuna en el rincón que Bella le señaló, la habitación del bebé había quedado lista tres días antes, él había pensado que terminaría siendo de color verde, debido al apodo con el que todos lo llamaban, pero al final había sido principalmente azul.

Él no lo había notado a primera vista, de hecho, le había agradado la habitación, tenía toques tanto de él como de Bella, aunque había más de Bella, pero fue hasta que Rosalie se presentó en casa para llevares unas prendas que al bebé Sam ya no le quedaban y que podía usarlas Sapito, que le dijo el tipo de habitación que era.

—_¿Acaso nunca leyeron el cuento de La princesa y el sapo? —preguntó Bella con el pequeño Sam en brazos—. Él es mi sapito así que merece un cuarto a la altura, ¿no crees?, después de todo, será un príncipe luego de que la princesa lo bese._

—_¿Y tú eres la princesa? —preguntó Rosalie rodando los ojos, aunque por la sonrisa en sus labios, daba a entender que no quería ser grosera en ningún sentido._

—_Diría que sí, pero da la casualidad que acaban de llegar los disfraces para el cumpleaños de Tamara, y Hailey ha encontrado el suyo._

_Justo en ese momento, la más pequeña de sus hijas apareció con una tiara y una varita, gritando en su propio idioma._

Le gustaba la habitación, tenía una cuna con dosel, una mecedora, los armarios y uno que otro juguete y peluche, además que en una de las paredes, Nessa junto con sus amigas, habían pintado un mural de Winnie Pooh.

La habitación del bebé estaba lista para su llegada, pero ambos habían acordado que, durante los primeros tres meses, Sapito dormiría en la habitación con ellos, de ese modo lo tendrían cerca y podrían controlarlo más fácilmente durante la noche.

Nunca había sido un hombre que esperara tener un hijo varón que siguiera sus pasos, amaba a sus hijas, las amó desde el primer minuto que supo de su existencia, nunca le molestó tener solo niñas, aun cuando sus amigos y colegas soltaban comentarios que insinuaban que no estaría completo hasta tener al niño, él no lo veía así, sus hijas eran su orgullo, sabía que llegarían lejos y serían incluso más grandes que él.

Nessa había entrado al club de lucha, ganando sus últimos cinco encuentros, obteniendo el título de invicta, su primogénita era un hueso duro, había heredado la vena competitiva tanto de él como de Tanya, siempre queriendo sobresalir y demostrar que ella era la mejor.

Tamara estaba dando todo de sí en sus clases de ballet, su profesora solo tenía elogios y halagos para ella, les había dicho que si su nivel aumentaba pronto estaría lista para pertenecer al grupo de las avanzadas, convirtiéndose así en la más joven de la academia en estar en el grupo de elite, incluso Tanya le había dicho que verla bailar en el escenario era simplemente magnífico, su hija más rebelde terminó siendo la más delicada de todas.

Las gemelas eran dinamita pura, su energía parecía no acabarse nunca, por lo que Edward las motivó a unirse al equipo de triatlón de la escuela, ambas estaban felices hasta el momento y era lo que él buscaba. Sus gemelas habían sido las más reservadas de todas, sabiendo que su madre ni siquiera les llamaba en Navidad, por mucho tiempo se sintieron aisladas y por más que Edward había tratado de hacerles ver que fue Alice quien no supo entender el maravilloso regalo que eran, las gemelas no cooperaban, pero desde que Bella llegó a sus vidas, siendo la fan número dos —ya que él era el primero— de todas ellas, su confianza había aumentado y ahora eran un par de parlanchinas que raramente guardaban silencio.

Gretchen y Hailey, sus pequeñas bebés, aún tenían una vida por delante, pero sabía que con Bella y él a su lado, el cielo sería el límite para las dos. Gretchen estaba en la liga infantil de béisbol y le encantaba, y le gustaba aún más al saber que Sophie estaba junto con ella.

Sus hijas no habían tenido muchas amigas, solo las justas, pero, aunque aún mantenían su número de amigos bajo, les era más sencillo socializar y entablar conversaciones con las personas a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no le emocionara que Sapito viniera en camino, era el mismo tipo de emoción que sintió con sus hijas, era un niño más al que amar y atesorar. Una alegría más en casa.

Era plenamente consciente de la influencia que Bella había tenido en la vida de sus hijas para mejor, en cómo había hecho que sus cualidades resaltaran y se sintieran orgullosas de ellas, por eso es que sabía con certeza que Sapito sería un rayo de luz en la casa, una pequeña parte del espíritu loco, aventurero y valiente de Bella corriendo por el mundo, ese niño haría grandes cosas y Edward no podía esperar para verlo brillar como sus hermanas.

Aunque tampoco ignoraba que, si heredaba siquiera una cuarta parte del encanto de su madre, tendría una horda de noviecitas desde preescolar, solo esperaba que Bella no se alterara por eso, aunque conociéndola como lo hacía, quizás hasta se haría amiga de las madres y planearían su boda juntas.

Aún recordaba lo tristes que Angela y Bella habían estado cuando se dieron cuenta que sus hijos no podrían casarse y ellas no podrían ser consuegras.

A veces tenía curiosidad sobre qué tantas promesas y pactos se habían hecho esas dos a lo largo de su vida… pero también le daba un poco de miedo averiguarlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella sintió al bebé moverse dentro de ella, con siete meses era un verdadero huracán, lo era aún más cuando Hailey y Gretchen estaban cerca.

Ambas estaban fascinadas con el cambio en su cuerpo, la primera vez que Gretchen notó la elevación en su vientre fue durante una noche en donde tuvo una pesadilla y Bella fue a consolarla, al acostarse junto a ella y abrazarla, Gretchen chocó contra la barriga notando la dureza y los leves movimientos.

Hailey lo había notado mientras la secaba después del baño, Bella acostumbraba a sentarla en su regazo mientras le embadurnaba de crema corporal, la niña siempre la abrazaba, recargando su cabeza contra sus pechos, pero en esa ocasión se vio detenida por la barriga que no le permitía estar tan cerca.

—Es tu hermanito, nena, está creciendo aquí, y él también quiere ser parte del abrazo.

—¿Uta ashos?

—Le encantan tanto como a ti y a mí.

Habían sido unos buenos meses, incluso la presión de Angela estuvo controlada, y Jasper estaba siempre a su lado cuidándola y siendo el papi que Sophie tanto quería, Ben había dejado de figurar en su vida.

Aunque su presión estaba controlada, le recomendaron hacer reposo, por esa razón es que Bella había ido de compras sin ella, aun cuando Angela le arrojó el cojín y le gritó lo mala amiga que era para después decirle que le trajera helado de yogur.

Le gustaba ir de compras, aunque lo que le agradaba aún más era el tiempo de calidad que pasaba junto con Angela, y dado que ella no podía y Edward planeaba llevar a las niñas a la piscina, decidió ir al centro comercial a comprar unas cuantas cosas para Sapito.

Sin embargo, las gemelas se negaron a ir a la piscina y ahora Bella las tenía con ella como sus ayudantes.

Les había pedido que eligieran algunos mamelucos que les agradaran, no les había puesto restricciones, si ellas querían vestir al niño con estampado de leopardo, medias verdes y un gorrito rojo, entonces Sapito se vestiría de esa manera.

Bella tomó del perchero un juego de tres pañaleros con estampados de ositos, conejos y patitos, agarró un segundo juego para el pequeño August, además de uno en rosado, la pequeña Elle también merecía un obsequió de su tía favorita.

Siguió viendo el resto de las prendas, mirando cada dos minutos a las gemelas, quienes se mantenían juntas, sonrió al notar a Kailani tomar una manta de un verde fosforescente solo para que Mila negara con la cabeza y la hiciera regresar la manta a su lugar.

Amaba a sus gemelas.

—Así que por fin alguien pudo ponerte un bollo en el horno.

Bella frunció el ceño y se giró para ver al tipo rubio con traje, solo su estúpido exnovio aparecería justo cuando estaba de compras.

Los treinta no le habían sentado mal a Riley, pero teniendo el marido que tenía, quien la llevaba en brazos a la cama cuando se quedaba dormida, el mismo que no se quejaba de su peso cuando lo montaba durante la noche, su ex parecía un pequeñín que usaba la ropa pegada para que notaran sus diminutos músculos.

Y aunque quería gritarle que se alejara de ella, puso su mejor sonrisa hipócrita y lo saludó con la mayor amabilidad de la que era capaz.

—Hola, Riley. Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ¿comprando cosas para tu bebé?, porque bueno, ya ves que yo sí.

Se acarició la barriga con toda la intención de hacer molestar al idiota frente a ella, no era tan amable después de todo.

—No tengo hijos.

—¿No me digas que solo entraste a la tienda porque me viste? —se burló—, porque eso sí es tener un problema.

—Solo quería ver si la perra que abortó a mi bebé sería capaz de estar embarazada.

No era la primera vez que se lo echaba en cara, Bella recordaba que la vieja bruja de su madre había ido con Charlie a contarle que era una asesina, su papi no le había creído ni un poco y le advirtió que, si no se alejaba de Bella, la arrestaría por alteración del orden público.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estaba embarazada? Tú querías embarazarme, perforaste el puto condón para conseguirlo, que no funcionara tu estúpido y misógino plan porque estaba con los anticonceptivos, no es mi jodido problema.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó el guardia que había estado en la puerta de la tienda.

—¿Mamá?

Bella les sonrió a las gemelas que se acercaban con un par de mamelucos para el bebé.

—¿Eso es lo que han escogido? Porque creo que es hora de ir a casa.

—Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que yo diga. —Le tomó del brazo tirando de ella, el guardia se acercó al mismo tiempo que las gemelas daban un paso atrás sorprendidas por la acción y Bella estrellaba su puño contra la nariz operada del rubio, la misma que ella había cuidado y besado tiempo atrás.

Podía estar embarazada, con las gemelas a unos cuantos pasos, pero había sido educada por un policía que le enseñó a ella y a Angela cómo dar un jodido puñetazo para defenderse.

Era bonita pero no indefensa.

—Nueve años y por fin puedo golpearte como quería hacerlo —dijo mientras se sobaba los nudillos—, Angela estará celosa por no haberlo visto.

Riley se quejaba mientras sostenía su nariz que sangraba.

—Perra.

—Me han llamado de formas peores —se encogió de hombros—, no te me vuelvas a acercar, pequeña escoria humana, o la siguiente vez tendrás que regresar con tu cirujano para que vuelva a alargar tu pequeño maní.

Bella pudo ver la risa que el oficial intentó ocultar, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a Riley y evitar que se acercara a ella.

Sabía que el oficial también la detendría por golpear al rubio idiota, pero realmente estaba esperando que Edward llegara, podía cuidarse sola, había sido educada para ser lo más independiente posible, sin embargo la intimidación que su esposo causaba, le vendría muy bien.

James había sido agradable una vez que su atención estuvo centrada en Tanya, pero estaba segura de que Riley solo sería un dolor en el culo y no precisamente un dolor placentero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—No es bueno que alteres a Bella.

—¿Alterarla? Golpeó a un tipo, ¡lo golpeó! Si el oficial no hubiera intervenido, ¿qué carajo hubiera pasado?

—Pero no pasó.

—Pero pudo haber…

—Pero no fue así —le interrumpió Carlisle—, Bella está bien, las niñas están bien.

—Y encontré la dirección del idiota —dijo Esme apareciendo con tablet en mano—, solo necesito un martillo, pintura y cinta adhesiva, y Riley nunca olvidará que lo peor que pudo hacer fue acercarse a Bella, así que, opino que deberíamos ir a medianoche a hacerle una visita, pero acepto sugerencias.

—¿¡Qué!? Esme, no vas a hacer nada ilegal.

—Es ilegal si me atrapan, y no lo harán, nunca lo han hecho.

Edward se rio sin poder evitarlo, siempre podía cortar con Esme para un plan maquiavélico, hubiera preguntado más acerca de su plan, pero por el ceño fruncido de su padre, quizás no era buena idea.

—Regresa a casa con Bella y las niñas, yo me encargaré de Esme...

—¿Encargarte de mí? A no ser que me ates en la cama y me des unos cuantos azotes, no creo que puedas detenerme, y hablando de azotes, ¿qué te parece si salimos esta noche y vamos a aquel motel en donde...?

Edward corrió lejos de la casa de su padre mientras este se ponía colorado.

…

—No me dejaste romperle la cara —protestó viendo cómo Bella doblaba la ropa del bebé después de haberla lavado, la habitación completa olía a suavizante de bebé.

—Se hizo en los pantalones cuando te vio, cariño, además lo último que necesitábamos es que te detuvieran a ti también, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le daríamos a las niñas?

Edward se encogió de hombros de solo recordar a las gemelas contándoles a sus hermanas cómo es que Bella hizo sangrar la nariz del tipo rubio.

—Podrías pagar mi fianza, además de ese modo las niñas sabrían que su padre las defendería cuando lo necesiten.

—Y lo saben, así como ellas solas saben defenderse.

—No dudo de tu capacidad, pero estás embarazada.

—Lo sé, Edward —suspiró dejando de acomodar la ropa del bebé—, no planeaba golpearlo pero, lo odio tanto, es un maldito imbécil.

—No me has contado mucho de él —dijo sentándose en la cama—, solo que fuiste su prometida.

—No hay mucho que contar, era boba y enamoradiza, pensaba que era el indicado, pero cuando le dije que iba a renunciar a mi trabajo en el laboratorio y abrir la tienda junto con Angela, él enfureció diciendo que era una estupidez dejar un buen trabajo y una paga segura por un sueño que posiblemente ni fuera a funcionar. Me peleé con él esa noche y lo corrí de mi departamento, pero era estúpida y su prometida, así que le di otra oportunidad.

—Supongo que las cosas no funcionaron.

—Ni un poco, intentó embarazarme pero no le funcionó. Ya había pensado en terminar lo nuestro, pero cuando descubrí que pinchó los condones ni siquiera dudé, terminé nuestro compromiso y no volví a verlo.

—Idiota.

—Lo es, él siempre pensó que aborté al bebé, incluso enfureció aún más cuando se enteró del embarazo de Angela, no importa cuánto le dije que nunca estuve embarazada.

—Voy a golpear a ese imbécil.

Bella lo detuvo cuando intentó levantarse de la cama.

—No, no lo harás, Riley no vale la pena.

—Le rompiste la nariz.

—Eso sí valía la pena.

—Bella…

—Edward, es solo un imbécil enojado, lo golpeé porque es algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, puede ser un idiota pero no sé acercará después de verte, incluso puedo decir que temerá de seguir en la ciudad.

—No me convences.

—Tengo mis maneras —le sonrió antes de quitarse la blusa—. Espero esto sea suficiente para convencerte por las siguientes horas, hasta que llegue mi hora de dormir.

A Edward no le pasó desapercibido el énfasis que hizo.

Muchas horas después, con ayuda de Esme y Jasper, quien había asistido en lugar de Angela, pintaban la fachada de la casa de Riley junto con su jeep.

No podía romperle la cara, pero sí vengar a su esposa.

* * *

**hola!**

**Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, son las mejores.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi, en dónde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, entre otras actividades relacionadas con las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 43**

Edward observó la delicadeza con la que Bella sostenía al niño, ese pequeño que no había dejado de llorar desde que nació, la enfermera dijo que era normal su llanto, pero él, con el conocimiento de seis bebés que fueron bastante tranquilas, no consideraba normal el llanto del niño.

Y no se había equivocado, apenas la enfermera colocó al niño entre los brazos de Bella, este pareció calmarse.

Como si todo en su pequeño mundo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Podía entenderlo, cuando Bella abrió los ojos después de la cesárea de emergencia, también sintió que su mundo volvió a tener sentido.

—Eres tan bonito.

Edward sonrió al ver a Bella acariciando la diminuta naricita del bebé, ese pequeñito tenía a su madre completamente enamorada, él sabía lo que era eso, había caído rendido ante los encantos de sus hijas y también lo había hecho apenas sus ojos vieron a Sapito.

Pero, aunque veía a Bella fascinada ante la carita hinchada del niño, sabía que su felicidad no estaba completa.

Necesitaba a Angela junto a ella, la compañía de su fiel e incondicional amiga, con quien reiría a pesar de la herida de la cesárea, la misma que le arreglaría el cabello y con quien chillaría fascinada porque sus hijos solo nacieron con un día de diferencia. Incluso él soportaría la locura de ambas, riendo de cualquier ocurrencia que pudieran llegar a tener, en lugar de ver la mirada triste de Bella.

Pero eso era algo que Edward por más que quisiera no podía cumplir, no podía desaparecer el halo de tristeza que la rodeaba, intentaba ser fuerte aun cuando él también estaba destrozado.

Su hermano estaba inconsolable, solo siendo fuerte por Sophie, quien había estado llorando desde que la ambulancia se llevó a Angela durante la madrugada.

Los médicos la tenían en observación desde la cesárea de emergencia, su presión había subido hasta el punto de que casi perdió la vida, los médicos sacaron a los bebés inmediatamente, evitando que la taquicardia agotara sus corazoncitos.

Los bebés fueron llevados a cuidados intensivos neonatales, ni siquiera Jasper había podido sostenerlos en brazos antes de que se los llevaran, ambos luchando por su vida.

Angela estuvo a punto de morir, perdió demasiada sangre pero afortunadamente los médicos lograron estabilizarla, sin embargo aún no despertaba y las esperanzas de que lo hiciera eran pocas.

Bella había sido fuerte cuando les dieron esa noticia, aun cuando sabía cuán destrozada estaba ante la posibilidad de perder a su mejor amiga, Bella se tragó el llanto y pidió ver a los mellizos.

Edward recordaba las dos semanas que las gemelas estuvieron en la incubadora, eran pequeñas, pesando solamente dos kilos trecientos; ellas solo habían estado el tiempo necesario para que sus pulmones se fortalecieran y ganaran un poco más de peso, pero los mellizos eran diminutos, apenas llegaban a los dos kilos.

Las agujas y tubos en sus cuerpecitos les daban una apariencia peor.

El pitido del monitor al que August estaba conectado y las enfermeras intentando reanimarlo, fueron suficiente para que Bella perdiera el control.

Aún faltaban dos semanas para la fecha de parto, pero Bella entró también a emergencia después de que se doblara del dolor.

Edward soportó las siguientes horas solo, sintiéndose tranquilo cuando vio a su niñito en el cunero, debía considerarse prematuro, pero su peso y sus órganos estaban lo suficientemente fuertes para no necesitar entrar a la incubadora.

Jasper lo había felicitado al igual que Arnold y Martha, diciendo lo hermoso que era el niño, pero Edward podía sentir la culpa en sus hombros, su niño estaba completamente sano mientras que los mellizos luchaban por su vida.

Creía que Charlie se encontraba igual que él, su suegro había visto crecer a Angela, considerándola una hija más, Sophie era incluso una nieta para él, debía ser igual de doloroso para él ver a Angela inmóvil en la cama y a los mellizos luchando por su vida.

Charlie, Sue, Martha y Arnold estaban en la recepción a la espera de que les permitieran entrar a ver a Bella y al bebé, mientras que Esme y Carlisle cuidaban de las siete niñas, intentando que todo el estrés no les afectara.

—Te amo tanto, cariño —dijo Bella mientras besaba la cabecita del bebé.

Si él se sentía culpable, podía imaginar cómo se sentía Bella, ella le había contado que cuidó a Sophie durante los primeros días de su nacimiento mientras Angela se recuperaba, incluso después de que Angela tuvo permitido regresar a casa, Bella fue la segunda madre de Sophie, ayudando a su amiga en todo lo posible, pero ahora ni siquiera podía acercarse a los mellizos, ni siquiera Jasper podía hacerlo, y la posibilidad de que Angela no volviera a despertar era desgarradora.

**...**

Sapito había nacido tres días atrás y tenía a toda la familia completamente enamorada, desde Charlie quien le regaló un mameluco de policía hasta Esme quien había aceptado cambiar un pañal.

Las niñas amaban a Sapito, aun cuando este gritaba a todo pulmón durante la noche, todas se peleaban por sostenerlo, aunque ninguna aceptaba cambiarle el pañal. Las cinco se habían sonrojado cuando Bella le quitó el pañal por primera vez, y corrieron fuera de la habitación para diversión de ambos, solo Hailey se quedó preguntado qué era lo que tenía en medio de las piernas y por qué ella no tenía uno.

Estaban acoplándose a la vida con un bebé en casa, Sophie se había quedado con ellos, pues Jasper pasaba casi todo su tiempo en el hospital, solo regresando para cenar junto con la niña, recordándole que siempre sería su papi, lo mucho que la amaba y que sin importar lo que pasara, ambos permanecerían juntos.

Edward había querido llorar como bebé cuando escuchó a la niña preguntarle a Bella si Sapito podía ser su hermanito también, ya que ella quizás nunca conocería a los suyos. Los mellizos aún estaban muy débiles, y si a ellos como adultos les dolía verlos de esa manera, no querían que Sophie se enfrentara a esa imagen.

Su casa siempre estaba llena de gente, Charlie, Sue, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme, y a veces Tanya y James, todos preocupados por el bienestar de Bella, Sapito y Sophie.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo de no permitir que Bella fuera al hospital hasta que tuvieran buenas noticias, ella necesitaba centrarse en Sapito y dejar que los médicos se hicieran cargo de Angela y los mellizos. Edward le había prometido a Bella que después de que Sapito cumpliera su primer mes todos se relajarían y podría visitar a Angela y los mellizos, confió en que ella lo aceptaría, pero para la tercera semana despertó en la cama vacía; pensó que estaría afuera con Sapito, a veces solía llevárselo a la sala cuando no podía dormir, sin embargo el niño estaba profundamente dormido en su cuna.

Ni siquiera se puso a pensar en las opciones, se levantó de la cama y corrió al garaje para ver que el auto de Bella no estaba, luego llamó a Rosalie para pedirle que fuera a hacerse cargo de las niñas solo por unas horas.

Tomó a Sapito, le cambió el pañal, preparó un biberón caliente —Bella no era precisamente fan de amamantarlo— y lo llevó a la habitación de Nessa, quien estaba encantada de tenerlo con ella, Bella normalmente lo dejaba a su cuidado cada vez que tenía que tomar un baño y Edward no estaba ahí; le dijo que regresaría pronto y que Rosalie estaba en camino.

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba con la situación.

—¿Por qué no has preguntado a dónde voy?

Nessa tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y parecer culpable.

»¿Qué no me estás diciendo, niña? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, ni siquiera tuvo que ponerse firme, Nessa habló sin tartamudear.

—Bella dijo que necesitaba ver a Angela, dijo que no iba a tardar, estaría de regreso antes de que tú te dieras cuenta.

—¿Eso dijo?

—También te llamó controlador, pero también lo hizo con el abuelo Charlie y Arnold y creo que también se lo dijo a la nana Sue, además dijo que Elle y August la necesitaban tanto como nosotras y Sapito.

**...**

Encontró a Bella en la recepción del hospital, quería gritarle por su irresponsabilidad de irse a pesar de que acababa de dar a luz, pero las lágrimas lo detuvieron, además de Jasper corriendo al encuentro de Bella.

—¡Despertó, Angela está despierta! —dijo Jasper antes de que Edward pudiera preguntar.

—¿Acaba de despertar?

Jasper miró a Bella, quien no dejaba de llorar, Edward suspiró y se sentó junto a ella. Toda la familia creyó que lo mejor era dejar que Angela reposara y despertara cuando ella decidiera hacerlo, los mellizos aún permanecerían otras dos semanas más en la incubadora, Jasper, Martha y Rosalie habían estado al pendiente de ellos, pero ahora sabía que todos se equivocaron.

Angela necesitaba a Bella, así como Bella siempre necesitaba a Angela, en ese momento la decisión de todos era absurda, porque incluso Sophie se había animado al estar junto con Bella, Edward sabía con certeza que si Angela no hubiera despertado y los mellizos por fin salieran de la incubadora, sería Bella quien se los llevaría a casa.

¡¿Por qué mierda la habían mantenido alejada?!

A veces llegaban a ser unos estúpidos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella dejó al bebé entre los brazos de Angela, su pequeño Sapito era hermoso pero difícil, no le gustaban los extraños, cada vez que Tanya o James lo sostenían comenzaba a llorar, sin embargo ella sabía que Angela no era una desconocida, y por la tranquilidad del niño, no se había equivocado.

—Es tan bonito, ¿recuerdas a nuestros bebés con los que jugábamos de niñas?

—Los recuerdo —asintió Bella sentándose a los pies de la cama—, aunque nuestros bebés no tenían pelo, y este muñeco está todo peludito, August también, mientras que Elle no tiene ni un pelo en la cabeza.

Bella quiso golpearse al notar que Angela comenzaba a llorar.

»Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Angie, realmente lo siento, no sé por qué lo dije, no quise que lloraras.

—Me siento tan culpable, Bella.

—Angie…

—No, no hay palabras que puedas decirme para hacerme sentir mejor, yo sabía los riesgos, cuando nació Sophie me puse muy mal, pero fui muy estúpida al creer que esta vez todo sería diferente. Ni siquiera puedo ver a mis bebés, estuve tres semanas en coma, ¡tres!, por tres semanas mis tres bebés estuvieron solos, te tenían a ti y a Jasper, los mellizos lo tuvieron a él y Sophie a ti, pero yo les fallé.

—Claro que no, Angie, estás aquí, estabas luchando por tu vida, no les fallaste, los mellizos están ganando peso y no han tenido ni una recaída, no puedes decir que les fallaste cuando estabas por dar tu vida por ellos.

Bella limpió las lágrimas de Angela y la consoló hasta que Sapito comenzó a protestar por su comida.

—¿Me dejas alimentarlo?

—Claro que sí. —Preparó el biberón y se lo entregó a Angela dejando que alimentara al pequeño glotón.

—Sabes que Elle es por ti, no me gusta Ella, así que era mejor Elle —dijo mientras veía a Sapito chupar de su biberón— y August porque las dos amábamos a _Gus-gus_ de Cenicienta, pero no me has dicho si sigue llamándose Renée, creo que todos lo hemos llamado Sapito desde que supimos que era un niño.

—Las niñas lo llaman Sapito, no las veo llamándolo de otra manera.

—Creo que nadie lo hace.

Ambas rieron, el pequeño niño que inflaba sus cachetitos regordetes mientras succionaba siempre sería Sapito.

—Angelusz, Angelusz Renée Cullen, no podía pensar en un nombre mejor, además… no sabía si esta vez iba a perderte realmente.

Jasper, Edward y la enfermera entraron en ese momento, encontrándolas sollozando.

…

Angela estuvo una semana más en el hospital, principalmente para controlar que sus índices se mantuvieran estables y no tuviera ninguna recaída, los mellizos se quedarían más tiempo, pero por fin habían podido salir de la incubadora el tiempo suficiente para que Angela y Jasper los sostuvieran en brazos.

Bella y Edward habían llevado a las niñas a conocer a sus primitos, quienes estaban cada vez más fuertes, Sophie no había dejado de hablar de sus hermanos después de verlos por primera vez.

Solo necesitaban que los mellizos fueran dados de alta para que todo en el mundo volviera a estar en su lugar.

…

Edward entró a la tienda, eran las diez de la noche, el lugar estaba cerrado desde hacía horas, se suponía que Bella estaría en casa con las niñas y Sapito, pero en su lugar Rosalie estaba con ellas, cuando preguntó por Bella, las niñas se encogieron de hombros.

—Bella dijo, y cito sus palabras: "_no voy a poder dormir si no saco esto de mi sistema", _no sé a lo que se refería, pero espero que tú sí.

Le había costado descifrar el mensaje, pero recordó cuando Bella le contó que estuvo toda la noche en vela durante su especialidad en cosmetología por una idea que rondaba en su cabeza de hacer un labial con olor a chocolate y menta.

Así que había llegado a la tienda y no se había equivocado, Bella estaba en su sala de creaciones, con la mascarilla, los guantes y el gorro puestos, rodeada de pigmentos y un montón de cosas que él no tenía ni idea de qué eran, solo sabía que tenía un montón de colores.

—Nunca me he quejado de tu amor por tu trabajo, pero acabas de tener un bebé.

—Un bebé no hace que deje de hacer lo que amo —contratacó apartando un mechón de cabello que se había salido del gorro—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Angela me dijo que te mantendría ocupado hasta las diez.

—Son las diez y cuarenta y cinco.

—Eso no es posible. —Tomó su teléfono para después fruncir el ceño—. ¡Mierda! No escuché que me llamó ni sus mensajes.

—Vamos a casa, Bella.

—No puedo, tengo que terminar esto.

—Bella…

—Tengo que hacer esto, tengo la imagen en mi mente y no puedo simplemente irme.

—Casi son las once, las niñas necesitan a su madre y no creo que Sapito esté muy feliz de no tener a su madre cerca.

—Estás jugando sucio —bufó quitándose los guantes y la mascarilla—. Solo me iré porque anoté lo básico y por lo menos logré hacer varias combinaciones.

—¿Combinaciones para qué?

—Lo sabrás después. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora llévame a casa con las niñas, tendremos a Sophie mañana temprano y sabes que Gretchen y Hailey estarán despiertas esperando por ella, y no hay manera de volver a dormir a esas tres.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hoy es día de las madres aquí en México, así que, feliz día a todas las mamis guapas y bellas, espero tengan un bonito día.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	44. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Epílogo**

_**Tres años después...**_

Edward estaba seguro de que mataría al tipejo frente a él, bueno, no podía considerarse un tipejo porque era un mocoso adolescente de quince años, quizás medía un metro cincuenta, era incluso más bajo que Nessa, era mucho más bajo que cualquier adolescente de la clase de Nessa, pero eso no había evitado que el mocoso la invitara a salir.

Había pensado que las citas y esas cosas tardarían en llegar, incluso creyó que sus hijas le preguntarían primero a él si podían salir, pero había olvidado que tenían a Bella como madre y a Angela como tía, lo que significó pura emoción ante la primera cita de Nessa.

Se suponía que solo irían al cine y después a patinar, o algo así; Nessa dijo que no era la gran cosa, solo un amigo y eso, pero ahora veía al mocoso que había hecho que su hija se sonrojara por el ramo de rosas y parecía todo menos un simple amigo.

Ese sonrojo, la ropa y las flores no eran para nada algo casual.

Quiso correr, echarse a Nessa sobre el hombro y llevarla de nuevo a la casa, creyendo que aún era su dulce pequeña niñita que dormía entre sus brazos.

La misma para que la simple idea de usar brillo de labios era una tontería, solo esperaba por el bien del mocoso calenturiento que no tuviera brillo de labios en la boca.

—Quita esa cara —murmuró Bella mientras veían como el tipejo le abría la puerta a Nessa—, Dimitri es un buen chico, uno bastante encantador.

—Buen chico mi trasero.

—Eso mismo dijo Charlie cuando salí por primera vez —sonrió cerrando la puerta, evitando que viera a Nessa subir al auto—, recuerdo que me besó apenas Charlie se volteó.

—¡Bella!

—Solo bromeo, ahora vamos, que tenemos a un montón de niñas que...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, los gritos y risas de sus hijas se escucharon desde distintos lugares de la casa.

Por lo menos aún tenía a cinco niñas en casa, confiaba en que podría enseñarles que los novios no servían para nada.

Siguió a Bella por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala en donde las niñas les esperaban con palomitas y una película comenzando, todas estaban tendidas en la alfombra con sus pijamas puestas.

Era una gran variedad, podía ver la vena deportiva en los sacos de dormir de las niñas, pero también podía ver lo afelpado y colorido de la personalidad de Bella, eran una buena combinación.

Incluso el pequeño niño en medio de las gemelas, ese pequeño tan igual a él pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente; Bella se reía diciendo que era una mini copia de él, incluso Carlisle mencionaba que tenía demasiados gestos de él cuando era niño, también estaba el asunto de que su pequeño intentaba ejercitarse con él, Edward le había comprado unas pequeñas pesas de juguete para que lo imitara.

Todos decían que él seguiría sus pasos.

Pero solo era cuestión de prestar atención para saber que el niño era una copia de su madre, podía estar en el gimnasio con él, pero al igual que Bella, se quedaría dormido sobre su tapete de estiramiento en cuanto hicieran la primera rutina.

También estaba el hecho de que el niño llevara consigo una mochila con una toalla para limpiarse el sudor, un cepillo para el cabello y sus lentes de sol.

Solo era cuestión que Bella entrara en el campo de visión de Sapito para que lo abandonara a él y corriera al encuentro de su madre.

Físicamente podía parecerse a Edward, pero Sapito era digno hijo de su madre.

Al igual que Hailey, Kailani y Tamara, las tres eran todo lo contrario de Nessa, Mila y Gretchen, que si bien estas últimas habían adoptado ciertas manías de Bella, la ropa deportiva y su amor por los deportes de contacto predominaban.

Tamara seguía en ballet mientras que Nessa estaba en atletismo.

Kailani dejó los deportes y prefirió las artes, mientras que Mila se unió al equipo de lucha y no había poder que la sacara del juego.

Hailey estaba en clase de gimnasia, mientras que Gretchen pertenecía al equipo de béisbol junto con Sophie, quien había adquirido cierto gusto por los pantalones deportivos y jeans, dejando de usar con regularidad faldas y vestidos, para consternación de Angela y Bella.

Sapito aún era un pequeño de tres años, seguía siendo lo suficientemente pequeño para pasar el día junto a sus padres, hermanas y primos.

Cuando Sapito y los mellizos se juntaban eran un caos por completo, Bella y Angela siempre estaban detrás de ellos persiguiéndolos para asegurarse que no atentaran contra su vida.

El último accidente que habían tenido fue cuando saltaron a la pileta y Angela y Bella saltaron detrás de ellos para sostenerlos, no importó su ropa, peinado, maquillaje ni zapatos, todo pasaba a segundo plano cuando se trataba de sus bebés.

Edward aún podía recordar la burla de Martha diciéndoles que era justo que terminaran con su ropa arruinada después de que ella tuvo que cargarlas cubiertas de lodo, de la cabeza a los pies, hasta el auto cuando a ambas se les ocurrió hacer una guerra de lodo en la renovación de votos de los viejos Mallory.

La casa Cullen era un verdadero huracán con doce niños.

Pero Edward no cambiaría su vida.

Incluso en ese momento, mientras las niñas y Sapito acaparaban a Bella, y Hailey lo usaba como sofá, le gustaba su vida.

Aun con sus ansias de salir por esa puerta y traer a Nessa de regreso, no lo haría. No lo haría porque sabía que su niñita estaba creciendo y porque Bella lo dejaría sin cariñitos por ser un padre entrometido, y suficiente había tenido cuando Sapito se colaba en su cama y lo bloqueaba de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Era una buena vida la suya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella sonrió al ver a los mellizos y a Sapito dormidos, era tan extraño verlos tomar su siesta, normalmente cuando estaban los tres, eran un torbellino de gritos, risas y muchos: "_mami, me sirves, mami, me ayudas, mami, mami, mami"_, pero los tres habían terminado agotados.

Y por fin tenían unos cuantos minutos para ellas solas.

Edward y Jasper habían llevado a las niñas a jugar al parque, lo hacían cada quince días para un tiempo de calidad de padres e hijas, con Ben peleando los días de visita de Sophie y haciéndola sentir insegura con respecto a Elle, Jasper se tomaba muy en serio su papel de papi favorito, haciendo que Sophie no olvidara que, para él, ella siempre sería su princesita.

Edward también hacía su trabajo de padre amoroso, las niñas no dudaban del amor de su padre y de Bella por ellas, pero a veces los comentarios pesaban, y las niñas comenzaban a dudar sobre el favoritismo de Edward por Sapito por ser el niño.

Además de que las niñas crecían y cada vez su tiempo libre para pasarlo con Edward era menos y Sapito al ser el más pequeño podía gozar de pasar el día entero junto con su papi, por esa razón una tarde para ellos era gratificante.

También estaba el hecho de que Bella y Angela necesitaban tiempo para ellas.

Las noches de pijamadas habían sido vetadas mucho tiempo atrás.

Las idas de compras eran muchas veces para conseguirles nueva ropa a las niñas, a Sapito o a los mellizos.

Así que un momento para ambas siempre era bien recibido.

Bella les sirvió jugo mientras Angela se limaba las uñas, eran mamás de medio tiempo, la otra mitad seguían trabajando en su tienda, ambas eran la imagen de sus productos, además de que Bella seguía siendo quien se encargaba de los labiales fabricados a pedido, uno pensaría que nadie pagaría cuarenta y cinco dólares más envío por un labial, pero Bella tenía por lo menos quince pedidos a la semana, lo cual agradecía infinitamente.

Además de que su colección de calcomanías para labios seguía siendo una sensación, la base era de una aguamarina, simulando ser un estanque con una flor de loto iniciando en la comisura del labio del lado derecho, una era dorada por Nessa, otra rosa pastel por Tamara, amarilla por Kailani, naranja por Mila, rosa por Gretchen, morada por Hailey y una tornasol por Edward y ella.

También había creado un par de labiales en honor a los mellizos, ambos en color mate, uno de color rojo cereza y el otro rojo manzana, eran colores fuertes, nada comparado a los pasteles que se esperaría para referirse a un par de bebés, pero Bella había escogido esos colores fuertes y vibrantes para representar la fortaleza de los mellizos, quienes a pesar de lo difícil que fue su llegada al mundo, lucharon como un par de guerreros.

—¡Bella! —El grito de Angela la sobresaltó.

—Estoy a un lado de ti, Angela, no necesitas gritarme, loca, ¿qué quieres?

—Estás a mi lado, pero llevo hablándote desde hace diez minutos y no me prestas atención, ¿acaso ya no me quieres? Claro, como ahora tienes a Edward que te da amor 24/7 ya no me necesitas.

—Perdón, estaba distraída, ¿qué me decías, querida y hermosa amiga, hermana y cuñada, a quien amo, pero no tanto como amo a Edward?

—Sé que estás siendo sarcástica, pero me agrada, deberías hablarme más seguido de esa manera.

—Sí, sí, claro, ahora dime lo importante —la instó a seguir hablando mientras bebía de su jugo, extrañaba aquel momento en donde ambas bebían vino.

—Ah, sí... Estoy embarazada.

Bella escupió el jugo sobre Angela, sintiendo como la bebida no era lo único que quería regresar.

»¡Bella! Estoy jugando, no estoy embarazada, pensé que sería divertido, pero no pensé que me fueras a escupir.

—¿En qué universo sería divertido el que me digas que estás embarazada? ¿Acaso olvidas la última vez?

—Cierto, lo siento, pero me estabas ignorando.

—Lo siento, solo estaba distraída. ¿Hace tres años pensabas que estaríamos aquí? ¿Rodeadas por una familia loca a la que amamos?

—No, nunca, pero es una buena vida, incluso cuando Jasper sigue insistiendo en casarnos, aún me gusta esta vida.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué no aceptas.

—Porque si acepto él tendrá el poder, descuida, en unos días le pediré que se case conmigo y él aceptará, así yo seguiré teniendo las riendas en la relación.

—Edward me pidió matrimonio, por si no recuerdas, y soy la que manda entre los dos.

—Puede, pero era imposible que te negaras a casarte con él después de que todas las niñas estuvieron involucradas, además es divertido ver cómo se esfuerza.

—Debo darte la razón en eso.

Chocaron los vasos de jugo antes de que la pequeña Elle apareciera tallándose los ojos.

Angela la tomó en brazos y la acunó, arrullándola para que volviera a dormir, la niña lo hizo enseguida, durmiendo en los brazos de su madre.

Bella le sonrió acariciando la tersa mejilla.

Su vida era una locura, pero una locura muy buena, tenía a su mejor amiga junto a ella, un hombre que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba, unas encantadoras niñas a las que adoraba y su pequeño príncipe.

Tenía una buena vida, y lo mejor de todo es que aún le quedaban muchos años por delante para disfrutarla junto a su familia.

La vida era buena.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hemos llegado al final de esta historia.**

**Espero que fuera tan divertida como lo fue para mí el escribirla.**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme en cada una de las actualizaciones, aprecie cada uno de sus reviews, me llenaba de alegría saber que está locura de fic, les agradará tanto, debo de admitir que temí que no les gustará debido a lo poco convencional que era el fic y sus personajes, pero me alegro tanto saber que ustedes amaron a cada uno de los personajes.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, y por estar conmigo en esta historia y no abandonarme, eres la mejor del mundo entero, te adoro.**

**Mis queridas acosadoras, jamás me olvidó de ustedes, las quiero un montón, no se sé que haría sin ustedes. **

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Las invito a leer Together, la precuela de All we want is, en dónde conoceremos un poco más las locuras y aventuras por las que pasaron Ángela y Bella a lo largo de los años.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	45. Outtake

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AWWI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Outtake 1**

Edward se cubrió la cara al ver el tan temido icono de mensaje pendiente.

La morena en la fotografía era preciosa, y sus demás fotografías solo validaban lo bonita que era.

Demasiado perfecta para ser verdad.

Veintiocho años, solo un poco joven, no lo suficiente como para intimidarlo en acercarse, pero sí lo suficiente para temer por la seguridad de sus hijas.

Tenía seis niñas y era padre soltero, las amaba a todas con la misma fuerza e intensidad, pero a veces realmente deseaba que las cosas en su vida fueran diferentes.

Había cientos de cosas para arrepentirse de estar con cada una de sus ex, pero de la misma manera había miles más para olvidarse de lo negativo, sus hijas eran su mundo entero, lo último que quería era lastimarlas más.

No era sencillo ser padre soltero, pero había intentado dar lo mejor de sí con cada una.

Desde que Nessa estuvo en sus brazos, renunció al fisicoculturismo, aunque era su pasión, su pequeña niñita era ahora su mundo entero, esa pequeña cosita que apenas sobrepasaba los tres kilos era lo más preciado para él.

Se prometió hacer todo lo posible para que fuera feliz, por eso se quedó en casa y cuidó de ella sin siquiera arrepentirse por dejar el culturismo.

Con la llegada de sus demás hijas, la vida se volvió cada vez más complicada, apenas tenía tiempo para él, pero no cambiaría a ninguna de ellas por nada.

Ahora sus hijas estaban un poco mayorcitas, comenzaba a tener un poco más de tiempo para sí mismo… o lo tenía cuando Hailey y Gretchen tomaban la siesta.

Jasper lo había convencido de abrirse una cuenta para conseguir citas en línea, no había estado interesado al principio, y después de que Charlotte, la bonita rubia con la que había salido solo dos meses mostró su verdadero rostro, lo estuvo mucho menos.

Pero la hermosa morena a la que solo le había enviado un mensaje para probar suerte sin tener ni siquiera un poco de esperanza le había respondido después de tanto tiempo y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Papi, ya no hay mantequilla de maní! —escuchó el grito de Mila desde, suponía, la cocina, y si conocía a sus hijas, sabía que solo era cuestión de segundos para que la falta de mantequilla de maní iniciara una guerra por los restos que quedaban en el frasco.

_**Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?**_

Solo era una oración simple, nada del otro mundo.

Escuchando el murmullo de sus hijas de fondo, respondió el mensaje y, antes de que se acobardara, lo envió, después guardó su teléfono y fue a detener el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial en su cocina.

…

Edward se arrepentía profundamente de haberle contado a Jasper de la morena, ahora lo tenía en su casa el doble de tiempo solo para molestarlo.

—¿Has hablado con ella por dos semanas y no la has invitado a salir?

—Solo son dos semanas.

—Y solo es Tinder, esta cosa fue creada para conocer gente en poco tiempo, no te vas a casar con ella ni a pedirle que se mude contigo, solo van a una cita, algo casual, si no te gusta no vuelves a responder, si lo hace entonces es un plus.

—¿Y qué pasa si no le gusto?

—No lo sé, nunca he sido rechazado. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso María no terminó contigo?

—Eso no importa, aquí lo importante es que vas a salir con… ¿cómo se llama?

—Bella, eso dice su perfil.

—Es bonita y tiene bonito nombre, ¿qué más puedes pedir?

—Tengo seis hijas, Jasper, no puedo ir teniendo citas casuales.

—No has tenido una cita desde que Victoria estaba esperando a Hai-Hai, además, ni siquiera vas a presentársela al equipo, solo invítala a salir, ve a tomarte un trago y sigue adelante.

—¿Estás usando_ sigue adelante _para referirte al sexo?

—Sí, pero si también te ayuda a salir de esta perpetua soltería en la que te encuentras, adelante.

—Tengo seis hijas, a eso no lo llamaría precisamente soltería.

—Nimiedades.

…

Edward podía decir que conocía a sus hijas bastante bien.

Sabía que cuando Nessa mentía estornudaba y bostezaba sin parar.

Conocía a sus gemelas tan bien como para saber que cuando Kailani —su normalmente tímida niña— comenzaba a hablar como perico, era porque Mila había hecho alguna travesura o se había portado mal y Kailani solo intentaba desviar su atención.

Sabía que cuando Tamara comenzaba a picotear la comida o comer entre comidas era porque intentaba guardar algún secreto o estaba planeando algo.

Gretchen aún era muy pequeña, por el momento el único hábito que tenía era el de estar con el dedo en la boca cuando algo la estresaba, un hábito que Edward intentaba quitarle por higiene.

Hailey era solo una bebé, ella solo necesitaba gritar para que todos fueran a su encuentro e intentaran animarla.

Es por eso que cuando se topó con sus hijas sentadas en el sofá de la sala con su mejor cara de ángeles, como si no fueran capaces de armar tremenda guerra en el patio trasero y después culpar al perro, perro que no tenían, pero eso no evitaba que lo culparan, sintió miedo e intriga de lo que iban a decir.

—No vamos a ir a Disneyland —les dijo apenas se sentó frente a ellas.

—De eso hablamos luego —dijo Nessa encogiéndose de hombros, ellas no se iban a rendir tan fácil—. Sabes que nosotras te queremos mucho, ¿verdad?

—Tanto como yo a ustedes, lo que más quiero es que sean felices.

—Noshotass quellemosh que tú sheash felish, felish.

—¡Liz, liz! —gritó Hailey desde el regazo de Tamara.

—Yo ya soy feliz con ustedes.

—Pero queremos que…

—… seas mucho más feliz.

—¿De qué...? —guardó silencio a media frase—. ¿Jasper les dijo algo?

—Él solo quiere que seas feliz, papi —dijo Tamara—, igual que nosotras.

—Ya soy feliz, una novia no define mi felicidad, ustedes sí. —Se puso de pie y tomó a Hailey en brazos—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos por pizza? No quiero cocinar.

Sus hijas asintieron y se dirigieron a buscar sus suéteres y zapatos para salir, pero Tamara se mantuvo en su lugar.

—Nunca dudé que te quedarías —le sonrió sentándose junto a ella—, desde que me arrojaste el chupón al otro lado de la habitación cuando intentaba calmarte, supe que me ibas a dar guerra.

Tamara sonrió levemente para después fruncir el ceño.

—Necesito una mamá.

—Tienes una mamá.

—Bien… quiero una madrastra, Mila y Kailani también y Hailey la va a necesitar pronto.

—Tam...

—Solo hazlo, papi, ¿qué tal si resulta que encuentras a una mujer que pueda ser nuestra madrastra? Una madrastra que no se vaya y que se quede con nosotras.

—¿Y si es una madrastra malvada como en las princesas?

—No soy una princesa —se encogió de hombros—, además el tío Jasper dice que te gusta Bella, pero que no quieres salir por nosotras.

—Voy a patear el trasero de tu tío.

—Pero ¿está mintiendo?

Suspiró sin saber qué responderle.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una cabellera rubia, volteó la cabeza para encontrar a sus cuatro hijas escondidas.

—¿Ustedes…?

—El tío Jazz nos dijo que nos chantajearías para que olvidáramos el tema —respondió Nessa encogiéndose de hombros—, teníamos que hacer todo lo necesario para que la invitaras a salir, no es que quiera una madrastra, pero queremos que seas feliz, así como la tía Rose es feliz con el tío Emmett.

¿Quién dijo que los hijos no confabulaban contra ti?

…

No pudo patearle el trasero a Jasper, pero solo fue porque se ofreció a ser la niñera mientras él iba a su cita con Bella.

Cuando la invitó creyó que iba a rechazarlo, sin embargo terminó por aceptar y ahora tenía que estar en una hora en un restaurante al que nunca había ido, pero que Bella prometió que era fenomenal, solo esperaba no encontrarse con uno de esos lugares que últimamente estaban de moda en donde lo único bueno era la decoración y a veces ni siquiera eso entendía.

—Tranquilo, hermano, si no te gusta, solo envíame un mensaje para que te llame inventando alguna emergencia.

—Sigues sin convencerme, ¿qué pasa si es una psicópata?

—¿Qué tal que no? Además, hace mucho no te echas un polvo con una chica linda, ella es linda, puede que no consigas novia, pero sí tener un buen polvo que te quite el estrés.

—No me hables de sexo, la última vez que creí que sería algo causal el resultado fue Hailey.

—Y es una niña hermosa, vamos, ve a la cita, la chica es guapa y puede que tengas suerte.

—¿Por qué papi tendría suerte, tío Jazz? —preguntó Kailani entrando a la habitación con el cabello mojado y sin Mila, posiblemente estaba en la bañera en ese momento—. Te ves muy guapo, papi, le vas a gustar a Stella.

—No es Stella, Kai —le corrigió Jasper tomando el teléfono de Edward—, Bella Swan o por lo menos eso puso como nombre.

—Es muy bonita, parece una de esas mujeres que salen en la tele, una modelo, una actriz o quizás… ¿una princesa?

Edward suspiró mientras se acomodaba la camisa, quizás no estaría tan preocupado si Bella no fuera tan bonita, pero lo era, era condenadamente hermosa.

No solo estaba preocupado por salir en una cita después de tanto tiempo, sino también por hacer el ridículo enfrente de una chica tan guapa.

Esperaba no arruinarlo.

Terminó de arreglarse, besó y abrazó a sus hijas, se aseguró de que Hailey y Gretchen ya se encontraran en la cama dormidas, y después de casi acobardarse y decidir no ir, Jasper le cerró la puerta en la cara y no tuvo más remedio que ir.

…

Supuso que las cosas irían mal cuando llegó al restaurante y Bella ya estaba en el lugar, había pensado en un lugar discreto para conocerse, pero en su lugar Bella estaba en medio del restaurante, se podía ver el bar en donde varios banquillos estaban ocupados.

Le agradeció por las flores que le llevó y después se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el camarero les preguntó lo que deseaban ordenar.

Una vez el camarero se marchó con las órdenes, Bella se rio.

—Perdón, perdón, no me estoy burlando, lo juro, pero es… llevamos hablando por tres semanas a través de mensajes, pero ahora que te tengo justo enfrente de mí parece que no puedo decir palabra.

—Yo culpo a que eres demasiado bonita y no quiero arruinar… ¡Mierda!, lo acabo de arruinar, ¿verdad?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De qué tan bonita soy —le sonrió de manera juguetona—. ¿Soy tan bonita que temes que esté hueca de la cabeza y solo me importe mi apariencia? ¿O soy tan bonita que intimido porque crees que soy una superficial que trato a las personas con desprecio?

—¡Eso es trampa! —se rio negando con la cabeza—. No hay respuesta para eso.

—Quizás sí, quizás no, ¿por qué no volvemos a empezar y fingimos que la incomodidad inicial nunca existió?

—Hecho. —Se levantó y tomó las flores—. Hola, tú debes ser Bella, te reconocí porque eres tan bonita como en tus fotos, y si no es demasiada intromisión, me gustaría agregar que presiento que nos llevaremos bastante bien.

—Yo también lo presiento, Edward.

¿Por qué no había querido ir en primer lugar?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ahora sí, con este outtake llegamos al final de esta historia.**

** La primera cita de este desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Me alegra tanto que lea gustará tanto está pequeña locura que se me ocurrió, en un principio pensé que no les agradaría está versión un poco/bastante distinta a lo que acostumbramos leer, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, las adoro.**

**Bella, Edward, Nessa, Tamara, Mila, Kailani, Gretchen, Hailey, Sapito, Ángela, Sophie, Jasper, Elle y August y el resto del clan Culle-Swan-Weber les dicen hasta pronto **

**Yanina**** muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme en esta historia, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘**


End file.
